


Kanskje du behøver noen (det gjør i hvert fall jeg)

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kjøpmann Isak, Light Angst, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 200,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak (29) eier en liten nærbutikk (arvet av sin morfar), lokalisert i et lite tettsted 20 minutter sør for Kristiansand.Even (31) har nettopp forlatt et turbulent liv i Oslo og flyttet inn et lite hus i nærheten av der Isak jobber og bor. Et hus han har arvet etter en ukjent grandtante.En sommerkveld møtes de....





	1. Nettopp flytta hit

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Ny historie, nytt univers. Nå er jeg veldig spent på hvordan dette kommer til å bli tatt i mot. Er jo alltid skummelt å starte på noe nytt, men satser på at det blir en fin reise. 
> 
> En stor takk til BEWA som ga meg sin velsignelse til å skrive denne historien og kom med starthjelp <3
> 
> Disclaimer: stedene jeg skriver om er stedsnavn fra Norge. Jeg har ikke besøkt alle av de, så hvordan stedene ser ut, er en lett blanding av realisme (du finner ut mye av å bruke google) og fantasi. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Isak snur skiltet som henger på døra. _Stengt._ Han låser kassa, retter litt på bildet av morfar fra den gangen han eide butikken, slukker så lyset og går med tunge skritt mot bakrommet som fører opp i andre etasje.

Noen ganger skulle han ønske han ikke bodde rett over butikken, men et stykke unna så han kunne gått hjem, fått luftet tankene og klarnet hodet litt. Han tenker bedre når han går. Nå blir det jo bare en kort tur opp trappa. Rekker ikke mye tankevirksomhet på de tjuefem trinnene som leder opp i leiligheten hans.

Han kan så klart gå seg en tur, ta en runde rundt i nabolaget, men det blir ikke det samme. Ikke har han viljestyrke til gå ut heller, ikke når han er sliten etter en lang arbeidsdag. Og i hvert fall ikke i dag da Solveig ble syk etter kun å ha vært på jobb i to og en halv time, vikaren han pleier å ringe ikke kunne komme og han endte med å jobbe mesteparten av dagen alene.

Han sukker når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, ser plantegningen over det tomme lokalet vegg i vegg med butikken, regnskapstall for de fem siste årene og diverse ark med varierende idemyldring, ligge strødd utover det gamle respatexbordet.

Med en rask bevegelse skyver han alt til side sånn at han får plass til å spise middag. Om en kan kalle det middag da, han har planlagt brødskiver med egg, kaviar og sprøstekt løk på toppen. En øl også da, synes han har fortjent det. Det er jo tross alt fredag. Måltidet spises i stillhet, orker en gang ikke å slå på radioen som ofte holder han med selskap, og nøyaktig tretten minutter senere er tre brødskiver og en halv øl fortært. Ikke akkurat noe gourmet måltid, men han blir da mett i hvert fall.

Klokka er snart halv ti. Sola har skint i hele dag, varmet opp leiligheten nesten til kokepunktet slik at det nå føles som han bor i en badstue. Sola har fortsatt ikke gått ned, kan sees i horisonten bak huset til naboen. Han går ut i stua og åpner døren til balkongen. I det fjerne hører han støy, lyden er litt vanskelig å plassere. Enten kommer den fra den lokale puben like i nærheten eller campingplassen litt lenger unna.

Han kommer seg ut på kjøkkenet igjen, rasker sammen alle papirene og tar de med seg i tillegg til ølen, setter seg ute på balkongen og kikker på plantegningen. Kan likeså godt se litt på de igjen, det er jo ikke noe annet å gjøre i kveld. Han kunne så klart besøkt den lokale puben og tatt seg en øl. Ikke det at det er så mange der han har lyst å prate med, som oftest kommer bare stamgjestene som har grodd fast rundt de to store bordene innerst i lokalet, de som ofte begynner å drikke tidlig og alltid drikker for mye eller feriegjester fra campingen. Men det hadde i det minste vært _litt mer_ liv og _litt mindre_ ensomt enn det er oppe i sin egen leilighet.

For det er ikke til å komme unna, ikke noen vits å benekte det og feie det under teppe, ikke for seg selv i hvert fall. Han er ensom. Har liksom ikke det store nettverket, har vel aldri hatt det i grunn, men det har skrumpet inn betraktelig etter at han flyttet til Ausvika for fem år siden.

Riktignok bor bestekompisen Jonas ikke så alt for langt unna. Kommer han seg ut på E39 tar bilturen til Kristiansand bare tjue minutter. Men Jonas er gift med Eva, har to barn og mye av fritiden går med til familielivet. Så de sees ikke like mye som Isak ønsker og hadde håpet da han delvis ble tvunget av sin egen samvittighet til å flytte nedover.

Og han er jo fortsatt god venn med både Eskild, Magnus og Mahdi. Det er bare det at de fortsatt bor i Oslo, fire timer unna på en køfri dag og han har fullt opp med butikken mesteparten av tida.

Butikkjobben gjør jo at han treffer mange folk, men man skaper jo ikke varig vennskap eller finner den store kjærligheten av å spørre om man skal ha pose og kvittering. I hvert fall ikke han. Han elsker butikken, det er ikke det. Kan egentlig ikke tenke seg en annen jobb, men han kan ikke fri seg fra tanken om at det hadde vært bedre om han hadde blitt igjen i Oslo og fullført legestudiene i stedet for å bli kjøpmann.  

 

.

 

Isak reiser seg, hører noen komme gående mot butikken. Ikke uvanlig selv på en fredagskveld, men han blir likevel nysgjerrige på hvem som kommer. Kanskje det er en prins som kommer ridende på en hest og skal ta han med storm? Han må le av sin egen tanke, tenker at det er veldig usanssynlig.  Det er jo i Ausvika han befinner seg.

En usedvanlig høy fyr, mulig høyere enn han selv til og med, stopper rett utenfor butikken, ser litt rådvill ut, som om han ikke helt vet hvor han er eller skal.

“Hei du,” sier Isak. Fyren ser rundt seg, skjønner ikke helt hvor stemmen kommer fra, har tydeligvis ikke sett han. “Her oppe.”

Fyren ser opp. “Å hei, er det der du er.”

“Jupp, her jeg jeg, sånn oppe i høyden.” Han gir seg selv en imaginær facepalm. Hva var det for en ting å si? “Du ser litt lost ut, kan jeg hjelpe deg?”

“Eh, ja. Jeg ser etter en matbutikk. Vet du om det er noen i nærheten utenom den her?” spør han og peker på butikken hans.

“Beklager. Da må du inn til Tangvall. Der har du både Coop Mega og Rema og de har oppe til klokka elleve.”

“Tangvall? Er det det stedet du kjører forbi før du kommer hit?” spør han.

“Ja, handelssentrumet her i Søgne.”

“Okei,” sukker fyren. “Det blir vel litt langt å gå dit eller hva tror du?”

“Jeg sykler dit på seksten minutter, men skal du gå tar det vel en times tid tenker jeg.”

“Pokker, det er alt for langt.” Fyren drar hånden gjennom det lyse håret og sukker høyt. “Men takk for info i alle fall.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

Fyren snur seg, går lutrygget og med korte skritt til tross for at bena ser ut til å være en mil lange. Han mumler noe til seg selv. Isak får ikke med seg alt han sier, bare noen flere banneord og ikke en så positiv karakteristikk av seg selv. Det stikker litt i brystet, får vondt av mannen, får det plutselig for seg at han må gå sulten til sengs. Kanskje en tullete tanke og ikke akkurat en verdenskrise sånn i det store og hele, man overlever en kveld uten mat, men likevel. Det er kjipt uansett, selv her i rike Norge.

“Hei du, vent litt,” roper han.

“Hva?” Fyren snur seg og ser opp mot han.

“Bli stående, jeg kommer ned.”

Han lar ikke fyren svare, bare går med raske skritt inn i stua, tar to trinn av gangen ned trappa, slår på lyset i butikken og åpner døra. Håper fyren hørte på han og ikke har gått sin vei. Heldigvis valgte han og bli, men ser nesten litt forskrekket ut når Isak kommer brasende ut av døra og møter han på den asfalterte plassen.  

Herregud så pen han er, er det første Isak tenker. Øynene er blå som havet og stirrer intenst på han. Kroppen er lang og tynn, men ikke sånn hengslete. Har muskler på _alle_ de rette stedene. Leppene er fyldige og helt klart noen Isak kunne se for seg å kysse. Og på toppen av hodet har han en gullkrone, det ser ut som håret har trosset gravitasjonen og Isak er ikke annet en imponert.

Veldig imponert.

Ikke bare av den fantastiske jobben håret gjør, men av hele fyren. Han er uten tvil den fineste mannen han noen gang har sett.

Det oppstår en stillhet, han kjenner pulsen stige. Blir brått litt usikker på seg selv og sine egne handlinger. Lurer på om han oppfører seg som en creepy dude eller ikke. Vel han kan ikke backe ut nå, si hadet og lukke døra. Det ville være alt for drøyt og da ville han jo i hvert fall fremstått som en creepy dude. Nei, det er bare å hoppe i det.

Nu kör vi!

“Bli med inn så kan du få handle.” Han smiler vennlig, vil jo ikke skremme bort mannen heller.

“Eh, er det din butikk?”

“Jah. Butikk nede og leilighet oppe. Jeg ser kanskje ikke ut som en typisk kjøpmann, er det du tenkte?”

“Nei, jo- eh- uhm- vet ikke helt hva jeg tenkte på jeg,” sier fyren og ser ned i asfalten.   

“Ikke jeg heller,” smiler Isak.

“Men du har jo stengt.” Fyren ser sakte opp på han. Isak går mot butikken igjen, snur skiltet på innsiden av døra. _Åpent_.

“Ikke nå lenger.”

“Du kan jo ikke åpne butikken bare for meg. Det går bare ikke. Jeg klarer meg til i morgen, det går helt bra.”

“Klart jeg kan. Kom nå.”

Isak holder døra opp og vifter med med hånda. Han ber en kjapp, stille bønn til de høyere makter han absolutt ikke tror på om at han blir med inn, tenker det kan da ikke skade sånn i tilfelle han har tatt feil og det finnes en allmektig Gud likevel. Det er faktisk verdt et forsøk, til tross for at han hater Gud og alt han står for, når mannen som står foran ham kunne prydet enhver forside et av disse motemagasinene han ikke aner navnet på. Han håper inderlig han ombestemmer seg, for han har ikke lyst at han skal gå riktig ennå, har jo nettopp møtt han.

Fyren flakker med blikket, drar litt i ermet på den tynne hvite genseren og biter seg selv i underleppa. Sekundene går uten at han sier noe. Isak synes han kan se den indre monologen fyren har med seg selv.

Han skjønner ikke at det skal være noen big deal å handle litt mat i en butikk som egentlig er stengt, det er jo ingen kriminell handling akkurat. Og han har jo ikke tenkt å overfalle han med en gang han kommer inn i butikken heller. Men så er det jo mange ting han ikke forstår da.

“Ja, kanskje jeg bare kan ta med meg et par ting litt sånn kjapt,” sier han. “Inn og ut på to minutter eller noe.”

“Jeg ser helst at du kjøper med deg så mye som mulig,” ler Isak.

“Hæ? Han ser rart på Isak.

“Ja, om du ikke handler mye, så får jeg ikke mat på bordet.”

“Oi, såpass.”

“Neida, jeg bare tuller. Butikken går greit den.”

Isak er kanskje ingen komiker, men da fyren trekker på smilebåndet og ler litt lett, gir han seg selv en imaginær high five og klapp på skuldra. For det smilet der er et av de fineste smilet han noen gang har har sett. Det rykket faktisk litt i hjerterota og en ensom sommerfugl ser ut til å ha våknet fra dvale.

“Jeg bare sitter her og venter jeg, så kan du gå å finne deg det du vil ha. Bare ta den tida du trenger.”

“Tusen takk.”

Og der var smilet hans tilbake. Den ensomme sommerfuglen har nå fått selskap, et par flere sommerfugler har våknet og holder hverandre med selskap. De flyr rundt og det kiler litt forsiktig i magen.

Det går fort, alt for fort i grunn, for tre minutter senere står fyren foran han igjen, nå med kurven halvfull med varer og er klar for å betale. I tillegg til knekkebrød, diverse pålegg, rømme, egg, en suppepose og eplejuice har han lagt oppi to øl.

“Eh- sorry, men den ølen må du nesten legge tilbake. Ølsalget stengte klokka åtte.”

Isak føler seg kjip, nekte fyren å kjøpe to usle 0,33 litere med Ringnes liksom, det kjipeste og mest ordinære ølet som finnes. Selv om det ikke er noen andre i butikken eller noen som kan se de, vet han at det er nok av folk på dette stedet som ikke ville nølt med å rapportere irregulært ølsalg til kommunen om de hadde fått sjansen. Kanskje han er en smule paranoid? Det får bare være, han kan virkelig ikke ta noen sjanser.

“Å faen, det er sant. Glemte helt det. Beklager så mye. Prøvde ikke å lure deg til å selge meg øl etter ølsalget stenger altså.”

“Regna ikke med det. Det er lett å glemme. Spesielt hvis man er veldig keen på øl.”

“Kjipt, hadde skikkelig lyst på en øl nå,” mumler han.

“Beklager ass, skulle gjerne ha hjulpet deg, men det er disse reglene da.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Bare meg selv å takke for å være så utrolig dum og ikke tenke på det før.” Han sukker tungt. “Men hvordan gjør vi det med betaling?” spør han forsiktig.

“Nei, jeg bare skriver opp det du har handla og så kan vi gjøre opp i morgen, høre det greit ut? Det er det enkleste, er så mye stress med å åpne kassa igjen.”

“Okei, trenger du kopi av bankkortet mitt eller noe?”

“Neida, trenger ikke det. Du ser ikke spesielt ut som en kriminell.”

Even ser kjapt på ham, rister svakt på hodet, før han pakker varene ned i bæreposen, uten et smil. Ja, da fikk han _det_ bekreftet. Han er definitivt ikke noen komiker. Mens han tar frem telefonen for å notere ned varene han har kjøpt, prøver han å komme noe å si. Noe som ikke gjør denne situasjonen kleinere enn den allerede er.

“Er du her på ferie eller?”

“Nei, har nettopp flyttet hit.”

“Flytta hit? Hvor hen da?”

“Like borti her.”

Isak stopper opp, venter på at fyren skal gi han en litt bedre forklaring, helst si eksakt hvilket hus han har kjøpt, men han sier ikke noe mer.

“Velkommen til nabolaget da.”

“Takk.”

Tanken på at han har flytta hit gjør han glad. Kjenner han gjerne kan bruke tid på han her. Hadde ikke gjort om de sommerfuglene i magen fikk litt å jobbe med igjen. Det er jo så utrolig lenge siden sist.  

Han har lyst å spørre mer, spørre hvilket hus han har kjøpt. Vet det er i hvert fall to hus som har vært på markedet den siste tiden. Men det virker ikke som han er så keen på å gå noe mer i detalj på hvor han bor og i tillegg virker han kanskje litt anspent, så han lar være.

Han tar ølen i hånda, skal til å følge fyren ut da han får en ide. Han blir kanskje litt overivrig, på kanten til creepy til og med, men han klarer ikke å la være. Må bare ha litt mer tid men han fyren.

Dessuten er han er ny her og det er fredagskveld, det kan jo hende han er like ensom som han selv? Da vil det jo bare være på sin plass å invitere han hjem på en øl. Det er jo helt normal folkeskikk, en helt sosialt akseptert ting å gjøre, ikke sant?

“Du, jeg har litt diverse øl i kjøleskapet oppe. Vil du bli med en tur opp og ta en øl kanskje? Siden du er ny her, så kan jeg gi deg alle de juicy tingene fra Ausvika,” ler han.

“Takk for tilbudet, men jeg må komme meg hjem.” Svaret kommer raskt. Litt for raskt synes Isak, det virket ikke som han en gang vurderte det.

“Skjønner. Du har vel ting å pakke ut.”

“Mm,” sier han.

“Men du, vent litt da. Du kan få med deg en øl hjem.”

“Nei, det går fint. Trenger ikke det.”

“Men jeg vet hvordan det er å ikke få øl når du er veldig sugen, la meg hente en til deg.”

“Vil du ikke få problemer med ølsalget?”

“Ikke hvis du får den utenfor butikken og ikke betaler for den. Og jeg tar den jo ikke fra butikken, men henter den oppe hos meg selv.”

Igjen går Isak før han får protestert. Han tar sjumilssteg og setter antagelig ny verdensrekord i å løpe opp og ned trappa. Idet han kommer tilbake er fyren borte og Isak frykter at han har gått. Det ville ikke overraske han. Han har jo praktisk talt tvunget han til å handle og nå presser han jo på han en øl. Han røsker opp døra, smiler bredt og trekker et lettens sukk da han ser mannen står rett utenfor butikken.

“Her har du en velkomstgave fra den lokale kjøpmannen,” smiler Isak.

“Takk,” sier han med et smil. “Det er alt for snilt av deg.”

“Nei da, skal bare mangle. Du er jo ny her. Det er ikke Ringnes da, men en veldig god IPA fra det lokale mikrobryggeriet Qvart Ølkompani.”

“Fett,” smiler fyren og Isak kan ikke la være å smile tilbake. “Alt for lenge siden jeg har drukket godt øl. Eller øl overhodet.”

Idet fyren strekker ut hånda for å ta i mot ølen, kryper stoffet på genseren oppover armen og blottlegger rekke horisontale arr like ovenfor håndleddet. De er lyse rosa og noen litt fortykket.

Isak ser på håndleddet hans. Ikke lenge, men akkurat lenge nok til at fyren merker det. Han trekker armen lynraskt til seg, putter ølen kjapt ned i posen før han trekker ermet på genseren godt nedover armen.

Han kjenner igjen den type arr, arr etter selvskading. Husker Vilde hadde sånne arr da de begynte på Nissen sammen. Han har lyst å si noe, noe som kan lette den litt kleine stillheten som har oppstått. Men det er som tungen er klippet i to og hjernen er støvsugd fri for ord.

“Betaler i morgen,” sier fyren kort, møter ikke øynene hans, har blikket ned i asfalten.

“Suverent!” sier Isak.

Fyren tar posen i hånda, snur seg og begynner å gå med raske skritt vekk fra butikken og Isak. Isak må bruke all viljestyrke han har for å ikke følge etter han, bare gå sånn ti meter bak for å finne ut hvor han bor. Men han kan ikke, det er helt uaktuelt. Om han ikke har vært nok creepy dude som det er i kveld, han har jo nesten overfalt den fremmede fyren, ville han i hvert fall blitt det da.

Isak står utenfor butikken, rører seg ikke før fyren svinger og til slutt blir borte. Han sukker salig og kjenner hjertet slå litt raskere enn det gjorde for en halvtime siden. Denne vakre, men sikkert litt komplekse fyren har vekket noe i han. Fredagskvelden går fra å være litt kjip til å bli særdeles interessant og selv om han kanskje var en smule for mye _på_ , så kan han ikke fri seg fra tanken om at sommeren han har i møte brått ser mye lysere ut.

Kanskje det blir sol hele sommeren likevel?


	2. Mens vi venter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for nydelig respons på første kapittel. Blir sånn skikkelig glad og det gir meg en enorm boost når jeg får positive tilbakemeldinger og folk vil lese. Spesielt når jeg poster noe helt nytt, for det er jo så skummelt. 
> 
> Nå tar jeg meg en velfortjent ferie i Nederland i seks dager. Men helt fri for skriving blir det ikke, for jeg skal besøke min bestie og skrivemuse Chantie og vi skal skrive i samme rom for første gang! Woho! 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Alarmen skjærer i ørene og den skarpe sola treffer han midt i fleisen gjennom en glipe i de gule gardinene. Øyelokkene føles som sirup og hodet føles tungt, det hamrer lett i tinningen.

Det føles umenneskelig å dra seg ut av senga klokka halv syv en lørdags morgen, selv etter fem år som butikkeier, men hva kan han gjøre? Han må opp og åpne butikken. Lørdagsvikaren Markus kommer riktignok i dag, men han er bare nitten år og dessverre ikke erfaren nok til å åpne butikken alene.

Han tusler naken ut på kjøkkenet, setter på litt kaffe slik at den er klar til han kommer ut av dusjen. Klarer seg aldri uten en kopp svart kaffe før jobb, i hvert fall ikke dag. De tre flaskene med øl fra i går sitter igjen i kroppen og han sovnet alt for sent, klarte ikke la være å tenke på den nyinnflyttede fyren.

Putter så litt ny tørrfor i matskåla til Flemming som ligger i den blå ikea sofaen og sover. Katten er tydeligvis enda trøttere enn han, for han leer ikke på et øyelokk i det maten treffer skåla.

Tankene på fyren og hans egen håpløse fremtoning popper opp og følger han inn i dusjen. De blå øynene, de fyldige leppene, den slanke kroppen og arrene på armen blander seg med hans overivrige persona og surrer seg sammen til en stor floke han lurer på om han klarer å nøste opp i.

.

Ute på rampa ved døra inn bakveien ligger en gjennomsiktig plastpose med dagens aviser og fire kasser i stål plassert oppå hverandre, fylt med ferske bakevarer.

Han bærer inn bunken med aviser først, legger den foran kassene og går tilbake for å ta inn bakevarene. Han tar en og en stålkasse og når han skal bære inn den siste, kommer Markus syklende. Isak blir stående til han har fått låst sykkelen sin, tenker det er hyggelig å vente på han.

“Hei, Markus.”

“Halla!”

“Klar for nok en travel lørdag?”

“Jada. Klar som et egg.”

Isak kan ikke si det samme, helst vil han bare snu, ikke gå inn i butikken igjen, men ta trappa opp til seg selv og sove et par tre timer til.

“Fint om du setter på plass aviser og koker kaffe, så ordner jeg med de ferske bakevarene.”

“Den er grei, sjef.”

Markus smiler og gir han en salutt. Isak kan ikke annet enn å le, liker når han blir kalt sjef.

Han er en allright gutt og de jobber godt sammen. Er alltid presis og veldig flink. Lærer fort og villig til å ta i et tak. Det er litt tidlig ennå, men han ser for seg at han skal få lov til å åpne butikken helt alene etter hvert. Helst hadde han sett at han gjorde det allerede, slik at han kunne ligge å dra seg litt på lørdags morgenen. Men som sagt, han må bli litt mer varm i trøya først.

Mens han står og fyller brødhylla kjenner han det kommer til å bli en lang dag. Den nyinnflyttede skal innom og betale for varene sine i dag, men de avtalte jo ikke noe tidspunkt. Om han er uheldig så må han vente hele dagen før han kommer.

Olaf Engen, eller Laffen som alle kaller han, er den aller første inn i butikken.

“Hei, Isak. Tidlig på’n i dag igjen.”

“Hei, Laffen. Alltid tidlig på’n på lørdager ellers får jo ikke du den faste morgenkaffen din vet du.”

“Og godt er det,” ler Laffen. “Hvordan går det med butikken om dagen?”

“Det går greit, begynner å ta seg opp nå som ferieturistene kommer.”

“Ja, det gjør godt for lønnsomheten. “

“Helt klart.”

“Ser ut som det blir en solrik og fin sommer, så da kommer nok turistene og kundene strømmende.”

“Håper det,” sier han og tenker på den nyinnflyttede. “Du vet jo hvordan det er resten av året.”

“Ja, det var sånn da jeg jobbet her sammen med Knut også, selv om det begynner å bli en god del år siden.”

“Noen ting forandrer seg aldri,” sier han ettertenksomt.

“Jeg har trua på deg jeg, gutt. Du har gjort mye fint her etter at du tok over. Det har blitt en enda finere butikk og jeg vet Knut hadde vært stolt av deg.”

“Takk.”

“Men må si jeg var i tvil om hvordan det kom til å gå når du vurderte å kvitte deg med denne sofakroken,” sier han og ler så fælt at han begynner å hoste.

“Du sier noe. Jeg har aldri sett så mange opprørte eldre før.”

Isak rister på hodet og ler når han tenker tilbake på oppstandelsen som oppsto da rykte om at han hadde tenkt å kvitte seg med sofakroken nådde bygda. Det hadde vært et ramaskrik uten like. Skulle nesten tro at det var et av verdens sju underverker som ikke under noen omstendigheter måtte fjernes. Hadde han ikke ombestemt seg, hadde det ikke tatt lang tid før han hadde kommet på førstesida i lokalavisa, det er han helt sikker på. Han kan se for seg både overskrift og byline. _Ny eier av Mat & Sånn fjerner sofakrok. Eldre er i harnisk. _

“Godt dere fikk meg på bedre tanker da.”

“Morfaren din ville snudd seg i grava om sofakroken forsvant. Butikken skulle jo være et samlingssted for de i bygda.”

“Ja, han ville nok det.”

“Det var synd me’n Knut. Så brutalt. Savner den karen jeg.”

“Jeg og. Hver dag.”

Han er sjeleglad for at kundene er tidlig på’n i dag. Da slipper han å tenke på morfaren og alle de dårlige minnene rundt tiden han døde og på den nyinnflyttede som ikke har forlatt hodet hans etter at han dukket opp i går. Raskt fylles butikken opp av de faste traverne som alltid gjør unna lørdagshandlinga før tolv og feriegjester fra campingen som skal handle frokost.

Både Markus og Isak sitter i kassa hele formiddagen, het frem til klokka er halv tolv og det er tid for lunsj. Han lar Markus spise først, er grei sjef på den måten. Pauserommet er lite og kjedelig. Veggene er hvite og nakne, det henger kun et gammelt bilde av en elg i solnedgang der. Han har lenge tenkt å gjøre noe med det, gjøre det litt mer koselig, men det har bare blitt med tanken. Sikkert fordi han nesten aldri oppholder seg der selv.  

Sola steiker, har varmet opp hele leiligheten til nesten kokepunktet til tross for at det kun er tidlig i juni. Han smører raskt og effektivt tre brødskiver, alltid det samme pålegget. To med kokt skinke og gulost og en skive med nugatti. Det er digg å nyte lunsjen ute på balkongen for en gangs skyld og i tillegg er det et perfekt sted for å holde øye med hvem som kommer og går.

Den nyinnflyttede kommer ikke mens han spiser, har ikke kommet mens horden av ungdommer raider butikken tre timer senere heller og nå begynner Isak å bli urolig for at han ikke skal dukke opp i det hele tatt. Ikke det at han tror han ikke vil betale for seg, det er han sikker på at han vil. Men kanskje han ble så opptatt med å flytte inn at han glemmer det og ikke kommer før butikken åpner igjen på mandag?

“Markus?”

“Ja, sjef?”

“Jeg må gå inn på kontoret og ta en telefon. Det er blitt noe kluss med bestillinga på bakevarer. I dag fikk vi alt for lite av det rugbrødet folk liker så godt og for mange spiralloff. Jeg må sørge for at samme feilen ikke skjer på mandag.”

“Okei.”

“Men det skal komme en fyr innom og betale for noen varer han handla i går.”

“En fyr?”

“Ja, en fyr. Og jeg trenger at du sier ifra når han kommer.”

“Hva heter han?”

“Eh- uhm- det vet jeg faktisk ikke.”

“Vet du ikke? Lot du en fremmed mann du ikke vet hva heter handle på krita?” spør Markus overraska. Det ligner slettes ikke Isak.

“Eh, ja. Det ble bare sånn,” sier han, blir brått usikker på om han rødmer, kinnene kjennes i hvert fall varme ut.

“Var han en sånn hot hunk da eller?” Markus hever lekent øyenbrynene.

“Markus da.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Ja, du er jo helt rødsprengt i tryne. Noe må det ha vært med han fyren.”

Pokker! Så typisk at kroppen må bedra han på den måten og farge kinnene hans røde som en overmoden tomat. Han er ikke klar for å fortelle noen om han fyren. Det er jo egentlig ikke noe å fortelle heller da. Det skjedde jo ikke noen verdens ting. Han bare handla på krita og nå skal han betale det han skylder. Ja, og så fikk han den ølen da, men det var da bare en hyggelig gest til en nyinnflytta fyr så han skulle føle seg velkommen. Alle hadde jo gjort det samme.

“Nei, nei, nei. Det var ikke noe med den fyren,” sier han.

“Sikker? Hele kroppsspråket ditt sier noe annet, sjef.”

“Nei.”

“Nei som i at du ikke er sikker?”

“Nei eller- uhm- nei som ikke-”

“Nå fomler du fælt ass,” ler Markus.

“Faen da!” Isak pleier sjelden å banne, i hvert fall ikke på jobb foran sine ansatte. Men nå klarer han ikke la være. “Greit, han var kjekk. Fornøyd nå?” Han himler med øynene.

“Nja, ikke helt. Har et spørsmål til.”

“Vet ikke om jeg vil høre det, men du kommer sikkert til å spørre uansett, så spytt ut.”

“Helt riktig sjef,” ler Markus. “Er du litt forelska eller?”

Isak ser ned på skoa sine. “Absolutt ikke.”

“Særlig. Men hvordan så han ut?”

“Hvorfor lurer du på det?”

“Serr? Spør du om det? Jeg må jo vite når jeg skal rope på deg. Hvis jeg ikke aner hvordan han ser ut blir det litt vanskelig.”

“Sånn og forstå. Jo, han var høy og slank, nesten to meter. Lyst, stylet hår. Så ut som han hadde en gullkrone på toppen av hodet. Øynene var blå som havet. Ja, og så hadde han et par føflekker på både kinnet og halsen.”

“Høres ut som du er litt forelska sjef. Du husket jo til og med føflekkene på halsen hans liksom.”

“Nå går jeg inn på kontoret og tar den telefonen. Men si ifra om han kommer da.”

“Ja, sjef. Jeg skal si ifra om han hotte hunken du er forelska i kommer.”

“Markus!”

Latteren til Markus fyller hele butikken mens han går mot kontoret. Noen ytterst få ganger er han glad det ikke er noen kunder inne i butikken. Dette er det en av de. Han synker ned i den slitte kontorstolen, gjemmer ansiktet i hendene og rister gjentagende på hodet.

Markus tar feil, han er ikke forelska. Herregud, han snakket med fyren i mindre enn femten minutter og vet absolutt ingenting om han. Ikke noe mer enn at han er verdens vakreste person han noen gang har sett. Sånn helt objektivt sett.

Okei.

Så kanskje han er litt forelska likevel da. Men ikke sånn Markus har fått det for seg. Ikke i han, men i utseende hans. For hvordan kan han ikke være det? Han ser jo ut som en moderne utgave av James Dean.

Telefonsamtalen med bakeriet går raskt, de klarer å rydde opp i rotet som er skjedd og blir lovet en pose med nybakte kanelboller sammen med den ordinære bestillingen på mandag morgen, som plaster på såret for feilen som har skjedd.

Fornøyd går han tilbake ut i butikken, hilser på et eldre ektepar og hjelper ei dame med å finne sprøstekt løk. Tilbake ved kassene ser Markus på han med et lurt smil, han står og rydder i bladhylla, fjerner gamle blad som ikke er blitt solgt. Isak presser leppene sammen og bare rister på hodet.

Det plinger i døra og Isak snur seg så brått at det er fare for at han skal pådra seg kjink i nakken. Markus ser på han, begynner med en gang å le sånn ukontrollert og Isak sender han et stramt blikk.

Han hilser blidt, synker så litt sammen og snur seg sakte tilbake. Sukker ukontrollert og høylytt. Det var ingen to-meter høy, blåøyd fyr som kom nå heller, kun to totalt ukjente barnefamilier med matchende grilldresser som ser ut som de er klare for et par uker på campingen.

Like etter kommer lederen for den lokale menigheten, Samfundets Kirke, inn døra. Nakkehårene reiser seg og Isak ser på han med store øyne. Hva i huleste gjør han her? Har ikke han boikottet butikken for lengst? Han kan i hvert fall ikke huske å ha sett han inne i butikken siden han tok over driften for fem år siden

Egentlig har han lyst til å be mannen gå, men vil ikke lage noen scene. For han er helt sikker på at det hadde blitt det. Han kan se for seg første siden av lokalavisa allerede. _Kjøpmann nektet leder av Samfundets Kirke å handle mat. Kirkesamfunn rystet._

“Markus?”

“Ja?”

Isak går bort til Markus og legger hånda si på skuldra hans. “Jeg må bare gå å pisse, tar du deg av kunden?” spør han lavmælt.

“Så klart.” Markus legger fra seg bladbunken han holder i og går bort til kassa.

“Tusen takk,” sier han med et nikk og smiler, går med raske skritt mot bakrommet, men tar omveien om frysedisken.  

Klokka har blitt fem nå og Markus er på vei til å gå. Om han har forstått loven riktig kan han bare kan jobbe ni timer i strekk og han orker ikke be Else som er ekstrahjelp komme inn og jobbe en time, så han tar alltid den siste timen alene.

Hadde han hatt butikken oppe lenger, slik som alle kjedebutikkene har, hadde saken vært annerledes. Men når kundegrunnlaget og regnskapstallene sier at det ikke er lønnsomt å ha oppe til klokka elleve på lørdager som både Coop Mega og Rema har i Tangvall, blir det sånn.

“Takk for i dag Markus.”

“Takk selv, sjef.”

“Sees neste lørdag. Ikke finn på noe tull på byen i kveld da.”

“Snill som jeg lam jeg,” gliser Markus. “Håper han hunken din kommer da.”

“Jeg har sagt at han-”

“Bla, bla, bla. Jeg vet du har sagt det, det er bare at jeg ikke tror på deg.” Markus vifter med hånda i været og går ut bakveien der sykkelen hans er parkert.

Den siste timen snegler seg avgårde. For hvert minutt som går, svinner mer og mer av håpet om at den såkalte _hunken_ skal dukke opp.

Klokka er fem på seks, om fem minutter skal han stenge døra til butikken. Han står med hodet ned i isdisken og gjør klar en bestilling til Diplom Is han skal sende inn på mandag morgen. Øynene går nesten i kryss, han må konsentrere seg for å ikke bestille dobbelt opp av Gullpinne og ikke noe Sandwich. For hodet er fylt opp av hundre ulike tanker som kræsjer i hverandre og lager kaos. 

Plutselig kjenner han en varm hånd forsiktig på skuldra, han rykker til og det går en iling gjennom kroppen idet personen åpner munnen.

“Hei.”


	3. E for Eivind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere <3 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine og engasjerende kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er alltid gøy, fint og inspirerende å lese hva dere synes.  
> Her kommer et nytt kapittel fra Nederland. Er jo umulig å ta helt ferie selv om man er på ferie. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

_ Hei.  _

Den stemmen kjenner han igjen. Til tross for at han bare har hørt den en gang, er den umulig å glemme liksom, har ligget i bakgrunnen og summet, vært soundtracket til hele lørdagen. Han snur seg brått, mister nesten ordrebrettet han har i hånda av den brå bevegelsen og må kjempe med seg selv for å ikke gi han et  _ for _ stort smil. 

“Hei, der var du igjen.”

Han lener seg mot isdisken, kjenner han kan trenge både støtte og å kjøle seg ned litt, for fyren fremfor seg er så sykt kjekk og han ble plutselig litt heit i toppen. Sommerfuglene fra i går har formert seg, nå har en hel horde inntatt mageregionen og gjør akrobatiske øvelser som om det er felles audition for plass i troppen til Cirque de Soleil. 

“Ja, her er jeg. Klar for å gjøre opp gjelda mi.”

“Var redd du ikke kom jeg. Klokka er snart seks.”

“Stenger du klokka seks?” Fyren sperrer øynene opp. 

“Ja.”

“Oi, det var jeg ikke klar over. Er liksom vant til at butikkene-”

“Er oppe til elleve?”

“Eh, ja.”

“Skjønner det, de fleste er jo det. Men akkurat her lønner det seg ikke dessverre. Da blir det tre kunder i timen de siste timene og de måtte de ha handla sykt mye.” Han ler uten at det egentlig er noe å le av, men fyren fremfor han er så tullete pen at han ikke vet hva han skal si eller hvordan oppføre seg.

“Mm, skjønner.” 

Det oppstår en stillhet, begge ser på hverandre og smiler svakt. Isak kjenner han kunne ha druknet i det blå, ser plutselig for seg at han står på en klippe en varm sommerdag og stuper ut i sjøen, lar det varme vannet omslutte han. 

“Ja, så-” kremter fyren med henda i lomma, hælene vipper opp og ned. “Jeg får vel betale. Vil ikke oppholde deg mer enn nødvendig når du skal stenge. Det er sikkert irriterende å ha kunder som kommer like før stengetid og gjør så du ikke får stengt butikken.”

“Det går fint,” smiler han.  _ Du kan bli i butikken så lenge du bare vil _ forblir usagt. Han var nok creepy dude i går. 

“Så hvordan skal vi gjøre det med betalinga? Må du skanne varene på nytt?” spør fyren. 

“Ja, jeg må det.”

Even finner frem alle varene han kjøpte i går på nytt og legger de på kassa. I mellomtiden har Isak låst døra til butikken, klokka er blitt over seks nå. Nervene har heldigvis roet seg litt og han klarer å skanner varene og la fyren betale uten videre problemer. 

“Jeg får sette alt tilbake igjen da,” sier mannen mens han putter alle varene tilbake i kurven.

“Ikke tenk på det, jeg tar det etterpå,” smiler Isak. 

“Jeg må jo rydde på plass etter meg,” sier mannen bestemt.

“Neida, det går fint. Jeg tar det jeg.” 

Isak går rundt kassa, tar tak i kurven fyren holder i hånda. Ser at håndleddet nå er dekket av flere lærreimer. I tillegg har han en langarmet genser på seg, til tross for at det er godt over tjue grader ute. Genseren sitter stramt på og han kan se konturene av en definert overkropp. Han passer på å ikke stirre, vil ikke gjøre ting ukomfortabelt, har friskt i minne hvordan han reagerte i går. Kurven settes på båndet og han gir fyren et smil. 

“Sikker?”

“Ja, helt sikker. Bare bli med meg bak her du.”

“Bak? Hvor?” Fyren ser på han med en rynke i panna. 

“Eh, ja- altså- jeg har stengt butikken liksom. Låst døra. Så du må gå ut bakveien,” forklarer han og kjenner seg varm, håper ikke kinnene bedrar han og blir sånn dypt røde. 

“Åja, sånn og forstå,” sier han og tar seg til panna. 

“Ta det med ro, jeg hadde liksom ikke tenkt å dra deg med inn på bakrommet og-” Isak stopper opp, skjønner fort han ikke kan fullføre den setningen. “Nei- uhm- altså, jeg skal bare følge deg ut bakveien.”

“Okei.” Nå rødmer fyren også.

Det blir brått klart at det er alt for lenge siden han har gjort det her. Snakket med noen han er skikkelig betatt av. Herregud så kleint. Hadde kanskje vært en ide å skru på det filteret før han begynte å prate? Ikke bare buse ut med ting uten å tenke  _ litt _ liksom. 

“Fint bilde,” sier fyren i det de går forbi bildet av morfaren hans. 

“Takk.”

“Elsker gamle bilder.” Fyren stopper opp, studerer det. “Er det utenfor butikken?”

“Ja, det er morfar fra den gangen han eide sjappa.”

“Okei. Og nå eier du den?”

“Ja, tok over butikken for fem år siden.”

“Orket han ikke mer? Ble han for gammel?”

“Han gikk bort,” sier han kort med et tungt sukk.

“Så leit da. Beklager så mye.”

“Takk. Men du, hva synes du om ølen du fikk i går, likte du den? Spent på hva du synes.”

Idet fyren åpner munnen og skal til å si noe, kommer Markus heseblesende inn bakdøra og nesten kræsjer med Isak. Pokker, han her nå. Det var absolutt ikke en del av planen, vil være alene med fyren. 

“Her igjen?” sier Isak overrasket. 

“Ja, glemte mobilen på pauserommet,” sier han oppgitt. 

“Gikk det nesten en time før du oppdaga at du ikke hadde mobilen?” spør Isak leende. “Ny rekord det der ass. Jeg er særs imponert.”

“Dust.”

Markus ler og himler med øynene. Han skynder seg inn på pauserommet og er ute igjen sekunder etterpå. Ser på Isak, så fyren og tilbake på Isak igjen, smiler sånn lurt som Markus alltid gjør når han har noe upassende på hjertet. Idet han er på vei til å si noe, hever Isak stemme, redd for at Markus skal avsløre han. 

“Se å kom deg avgårde nå, så jeg får stengt sjappa her.”

“Ja, sjef,” ler Markus og gir han en salutt. “God helg da! Begge to.”

“God helg, Markus.”

“God helg ja,” sier fyren. 

Da døra lukker seg, snur Isak seg og ser på fyren som har stått stille og betraktet det hele. Irriterer seg over måte han prøvde å bli kvitt Markus på. Nå tror vel fyren at han er keen på å kaste ut han også og det er jo langt fra sannheten. Sånn omtrent et lysår eller to. 

“Lørdagsvikaren min,” sier Isak.

“Okei,” nikker han. “Hilste på han i går faktisk.” 

“Javel,” sier Isak i mangel på noe bedre å si. 

“Men jeg får komme meg avgårde så du får stengt.”

De går ut døra og ut på rampa bak butikken. Idet fyren er på vei ned trappa, kommer Isak på at de ikke fikke snakket om den ølen. 

“Du, hvordan var den ølen forresten? Likte du den?”

“Ølen ja. Den var veldig god.”

“Ja, ikke sant. Det er en av mine favoritter fra det bryggeriet.”

“Har ikke smakt så godt øl siden-” Fyren blir plutselig stille, ser ned i asfalten et lite øyeblikk. “Veldig lenge siden.” 

“Du får den på Gulating i Brennåsen.”

“Brennåsen? Hvor er det?”

“Sorry, glemmer at du er ny her. Du kjører mot Kristiansand og tar av til høyre ved den første rundkjøringa du kommer til. Bare ti minutter med bil.”

“Ser ut som jeg må skaffe meg en bil etterhvert.”

“Praktisk det.”

Isak har så lyst å invitere han opp, by han på en øl til, snakke med han, bli bedre kjent. Men motet han hadde i går ser ut til å ha forsvunnet, sivet ut av han som lufta i en ballong med hull i. Han virket ikke spesielt interessert i å bli med han opp i går uansett, så det er kanskje greit å bare la han gå hjem?

Fyren ser opp, åpner munnen og lukker den igjen, som om han er på vei til å si noe, men ombestemmer seg. Blir stående og se på han i noe som føles som en evighet, men i realiteten bare et noen få sekunder, toppen tre eller fire. 

Isak får følelsen av at han ikke har lyst til å gå. Eller er det kanskje bare ønsketenkning? Han vet ikke, men han får lyst å utnytte dette bitte lille vinduet av håp. Men så var det dette motet da. 

“Takk for hjelpen, da.” Fyren smiler til han. “Jeg får komme meg hjem og ikke oppholde deg lenger. Du har vel lørdagsplaner.”

“Bare hyggelig å hjelpe.”

“Det var utrolig snilt av deg å hjelpe en stakkars idiot som ikke klarer å handle mat før butikken stenger.” Han ler lett.

“Jeg tar på meg halvparten av skylda. Burde jo hatt oppe til elleve som alle andre.” 

“Takk for det.” 

“Jeg skal ta det opp på neste styremøte, vurdere om vi skal utvide åpningstidene.”

“Betryggende å høre at du tar tak i det.”

“Ja, ikke sant? Jeg er en sånn bevisst og ansvarlig kjøpmann.”

“Tviler ikke. 

Da fyren begynner å bevege på seg skjønner han at han ikke har tenkt å bli, men faktisk gå hjem. Godt mulig han har lørdagsplaner selv? 

“Vi sees da.”

“Ja, jeg må vel ha mer mat etterhvert,” sier fyren med et smil.  _ Eller selskap _ , tenker Isak håpefullt. 

“Ja, jeg håper det.”

Han skynder seg inn i butikken, går bort til den låste døra og kikker diskret ut. Ser den langbente fyren gå med lange skritt bortover veien. Sukker tungt, skulle ønske han gikk i motsatt retning. 

Sommerfuglene og suget i magen får selskap av en liten, ubehagelig klump idet han tjue minutter senere ser trappa opp til leiligheten, opp til lørdagskvelden med Flemming, kald øl og dårlige repriser på TV. 

 

.

 

Klokka er halv ti og en eller annen drita dårlig film med Steven Seagal surrer i bakgrunnen. Han er ikke pretensiøs når det gjelder filmer, liker actionfilmer med eksplosjoner og hele den pakka, men et sted går grensa. Og Steven Seagal er seriøst helt ræva. Det er et under at fyren noen gang har fått lage film. 

Hodet er fylt av den kjekke fyren han nå har møtt to ganger. Tenker på hundre ulike måter å tilnærme seg han på. Blir halvt liggende med beina på bordet i en time minst, uten å bli noe klokere eller kommer nærmere en løsning. Noen ganger skulle han ønske at alle kunne gå med en sånn liten pin på t-skjorta som bare sa om du var straight eller ikke. Ting hadde vært så mye enklere da. 

Det går som det ofte går når han er alene en lørdagskveld. Nesten ubevisst skyver han ned både shorts og bokser til midt på låret, frigjør pikken og tar et solid grep rundt den. Men denne lørdagen er likevel annerledes. Gay sex på youporn byttet ut med noe som er hundre ganger bedre; dagsferske imaginære bilder av en høy, blond hunk. 

Øynene lukkes og han starter å trekke forhuden frem og tilbake over penishodet, først sakte, men gradvis øker intensiteten. Han gidder ikke stoppe og finne glidemiddel, så han væter penishodet med sitt eget spytt for bedre glid. Bilde av den høye, kjekke nyinnflyttede har festet seg på netthinna og det går ikke lenge før han blir hard og kjenner pulsen øke. 

Balkongdøra står på gløtt, men han orker ikke gå å lukke den. Ikke når han er så godt i gang som han er nå. Det er liksom ikke hans ting å være stille, så han håper ingen går forbi og hører han. Det tar ikke lang tid før orgasmen og forløsningen kommer. Høylytte stønn fyller rommet i det han kommer og hvitt spruter støtvis ut ut av tuppen og lander litt overalt. 

Han vrenger av seg t-skjorta, tørker opp alt det hvite med den. Gidder ikke finne papir eller en klut, den er jo full av sædflekker og må vaskes uansett. Han ser på den sammenkrøllede bunten og så sin egen høyrehånd. Sukker, kjenner det stikker litt i brystet. Reiser seg brått opp og tar på seg shortsen igjen. Går med raske skritt og legger t-skjorta i vaskemaskinen.  

 

Så går han til sengs. 

 

.

 

Arbeidsdagen er over og etter å ha kasta en haug med papp ringer Eskild. Istedenfor å gå opp til seg selv, velger han å sette seg på rampa og snakke med han der. Eskild har så mye på hjertet, så han blir sittende i et kvarter og prate mens sola steiker. 

Idet han avslutter samtalen kommer Markus syklende, skal inn i butikken og kjøpe is. 

“Hei, Markus.”

“Halla. Jobber du?”

“Slutta klokka fem, har bare snakket med en kompis fra Oslo.”

“Okei. Men du?”

“Ja?”

“Han fyren som var innom butikken da jeg kom for å hente telefonen på lørdag, var  _ det _ han hunken?”

Isak sukker innvendig, hadde håpet at Markus hadde glemt hele fyren. Men det var vel en dum tanke, han glemmer ikke sånt så lett. Har jo mast på han om å hooke opp med noen helt siden han fikk jobben som lørdagsvakt i fjor vår. 

“Det var han som skulle betale for varene ja.”

“Hah! Det er jo han som har flytta inn i huset der den gamle, gærne kjærringa bodde jo,” utbryter han. 

“I huset til Signe?”

“Ja. Eller Psycho-Signe da som vi kalte henne,” ler Markus. 

“Psycho-Signe?”

“Ja, hun var jo helt sjuk i hue.”

“Markus,” sier han med streng stemme, føler seg plutselig mer som en sekstitre år gammel overlærer enn en gutt på snart tredve. “Du kan ikke si sånt om andre mennesker.”

“Men hun  _ var _ jo helt loco jo.” Markus himler med øynene. 

“Nå kjente ikke jeg henne spesielt godt, men for alt vi vet så hadde hun en mental lidelse. Og da snakker man ikke sånn om folk.”

“Jaja, kanskje hun var sjuk, men likevel,” sukker han oppgitt.

Isak kjente ikke Signe spesielt godt, kjørte bare ut varer til henne en gang i uka de siste årene før hun døde i vinter. Han er jo ikke noen lege, kom jo aldri så langt. Så han kan ikke si så mye om den mentale tilstanden hennes, men det er jo ikke til å komme unna, hun gjorde  _ mye  _ rart og oppførte seg veldig spesielt i perioder. 

“Hvordan vet du det forresten?”

“Hva da?”

“Hvor han bor?”

“Muttern og jeg så han i går utafor huset hans. Og muttern måtte jo så klart hilse på han nye duden i nabolaget.”

“Åja. Hva heter han?”

“Jasså, har du tenkt å stalke han på face nå eller?” erter Markus. 

“Herregud, nei,” sier han og rister frenetisk på hodet. “Bare lurte liksom, greit å vite hva de nye i bygda her heter da.”

“Ja, særlig. Den må du lenger ut på landet med,” gliser Markus. “Men han het noe på E.” Han rynker på nesa og prøver å komme på navnet. “Tror det kanskje var Eivind? Eller Einar? Husker ikke helt jeg. Etternavnet var i hvert fall Bech. For det fikk meg til å tenke på en sånn svensk serie jeg nettopp har sett med Kristoffer Hivju i en av hovedrollene.”

En bølge av oppgitthet skylder over han. Markus møtte denne fyren i går og har allerede klart å glemme halve navnet. Kidsa nå til dags asså. De er helt bomull i hodet! 

Jaja, det gjør jo ikke noe da. Det er jo ikke sånn at han skal sette seg foran laptopen og google han så fort han kommer opp til seg selv. Herregud han er jo ikke så desperat liksom. 

Overhodet ikke. 

 

.

 

Joda. Han er så desp.

Sykkelen står låst til et lite sykkelstativ på baksiden av butikken. Han rister oppgitt på hodet og må le litt av seg selv, men det er egentlig ikke noe å le av. For han føler seg nesten litt som en stalker og det kan jo ikke være bra. 

Googlesøket ga nada, null og niks. Fant ikke noe relevant på verken Eivind eller Einar Bech. Så nå har han planlagt en liten sykkeltur i nabolaget, få seg litt trim og frisk luft. Og kanskje se om han ser et eller annet Bech utenfor huset sitt eller kanskje få et glimt av postkassa hans og dermed få vite hva han heter. 

Han tråkker lett på sykkelen, hilser på Laffen utenfor det gule huset der han bor. Sykler ikke fort, vil jo få med seg så mye som mulig. Idet han nærmer seg huset, den røde lille trehuset som nesten ser ut som en hytte, ser han Gudrun komme gående. Han nikker til henne og sykler fort forbi, både henne og huset der fyren bor. Det er uaktuelt å stoppe nå, for han vil absolutt ikke at øverste sjef for bygdas Jungeltelegraf skal få snusen i noe. Da tar det nøyaktig tre minutter og så vet  _ alle _ det. 

Det blir ufrivillig en rundtur på sykkelen. Han sykler bort til campingen, ned mot sjøen og stopper der et lite øyeblikk før han sykler tilbake. Da han nærmer seg det lille røde huset igjen sakker han farten, stopper like ved postkassa til fyren og parkerer sykkelen. Rart det der, men skolissa gikk liksom opp akkurat idet han skulle passere huset. 

Han kikker mot eiendommen, hører musikk og andre lyder, virker som de kommer fra bak huset. Isak blir umiddelbart nysgjerrig på hva han holder på med. Trangen til å gå og undersøke er stor, men han lar være, aner jo ikke hva han skulle ha sagt. Isteden kikker han bort på postkassa, tenker han i det minste kan finne ut hva han heter. Frustrasjonen tar bolig i han da han ser en lapp som er klistret opp med to teipbiter.

 

_ E. Bech. _

 

Med et sukk snur han seg, skjønner at han ikke kommer noe lenger i dag ved å leke Sherlock Holmes. Idet han skal sette seg på sykkelen, ser han Gudrun komme mot han og denne gangen klarer han ikke sno seg unna henne. 

“Hei.”

“Hei du. Ute å sykler?” 

“Ja, bare ute å lufter kroppen. Godt å få beveget seg litt.”

“Kjenner du han nye som har flyttet inn i huset til Signe? Hørte det var en ugift mann.” 

“Nei.”

“Vet du noe om han eller? Du som jobber i butikken må vel ha hørt noe.”

“Har ikke det gitt.” 

“Nei vel. Vi får håpe han er en anstendig og ordentlig mann.”

“Hva mener du med det?” Han vet ikke hvorfor han spør, han er temmelig sikker på hva hun mener. Hun vil ikke at han skal være sånn som  _ han _ er.

Plutselig øker volumet på musikken betraktelig. Gudrun snur seg brått, ser forskrekket mot huset og så bort på Isak igjen. Kjeven hennes har strammet seg og blikket har mørknet. Isak har problemer med å ikke la ansiktet sprekke opp, må bite seg hardt i leppa for å ikke bryte ut i full latter. Bare melodien er gjenkjennbar, men han kan nesten hele teksten utenat og  _ den _ kan vel ikke akkurat sies å være anstendig. 

 

_ Pick it, pack it, fire it up, come along  _

_ And take a hit from the bong  _

_ Put the blunt down just for a second  _

_ Don't get me wrong it's not a new method  _

_ Inhale, exhale, just got a ounce in the mail _

“Nei, dette orker jeg faktisk ikke høre på,” sier hun med en stram mine i ansiktet. 

“Blir det for høyt for deg?” spør Isak med latter i stemmen, klarer ikke la være. 

“Det går bare ikke an, spille musikk så høyt når man har naboer rundt seg. Jeg har tenkt meg hjem for å luke litt bedene mine, da vil jeg ikke ha det slikt.”

“Men du kommer jo ikke til å høre det helt bort til deg, så du trenger ikke bekymre deg.”

Gudrun fnyser. “Men tenk på familien Gregersen og stakkars Holger. Tror jeg må ringe politiet og klage på støy.”

“Gregersen er på ferie og Holger hører jo knapt noenting. Tror du ikke trenger å ta sånn på vei og i hvert fall ikke ringe politiet. Kanskje du skal la de som faktisk er berørt av den såkalte støyen få avgjøre om det trengs å gjøres noe. Og det er vel lurt å snakke med han nye  _ før  _ du ringer politiet eller hva?”

“Forsvarer du han? Ja, tenkte jeg det ikke. Du er jo litt sånn som han selv. Har hørt musikken du spiller der oppe i leiligheten din. Sånn moderne rap.” Hun uttaler rap som om det skulle rime på papp og Isak må bite seg i leppa for å ikke begynne å le igjen. “Du går vel rundt å håper han er sånn som deg, eller hva?” 

“Sånn som meg? Hva mener du?”

“Sånn homoseksuell.” Hun sier det med sånn forakt, det virker nesten som hun har problemer med å ta ordet i munnen. 

“Vet du hva? Jeg går ikke rundt å håper på noen ting jeg.”

Han juger, ønsker ikke å gi henne mer ammunisjon enn nødvendig. Vil heller ikke gi henne den tilfredsstillelsen det åpenbart vil være og vite akkurat det.  

“Og dessuten, ingen har noe med hvilken legning andre har.”

Gudrun bare fnyser av ordene hans, retter litt på luggen og ser på Isak mens hun rister på hodet. 

“Kan ikke stå her å prate, jeg må komme meg hjem og ta noen telefoner.” 

“Må komme meg avgårde jeg og. Skal hjem og høre på litt moderne rap.”

Han etteraper uttalen hennes, klarer ikke å la være, det høres så komisk ut. Setter seg så på sykkelen og tråkker avgårde. Det er ingen hemmelighet hva hun synes om homofile, det har han hørt henne uttrykke ved flere anledninger. Blir verken sjokkert eller spesielt oppbrakt av ytringene hennes. Men likevel, han kan ikke nekte for det. Det stikker litt i hjertet for det er jo ikke noe hyggelig det hun sier. 

Han sukker tungt, sykkelturen ble ikke helt som han hadde sett for seg. Ikke fikk han vite hva han fyren heter og nok en gang ble han offer for Gudruns edder og galle. 

Jaja, han fikk jo seg en latter da Cypress Hills Hits from the Bong begynte å blaste fra en høyttaler inne i hagen til Bech da. 

Ikke så galt at det ikke er godt for noe.


	4. Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere
> 
> Tusen takk for fine tilbakemeldinger på storyen så langt. Dere gir meg en energi- og skriveboost. Mulig det blir to kapitler denne helga! :-O La oss nå fokusere på dette her. Nå skal vi en liten tur innom familien til Isak - hvordan står det egentlig til med den?
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

“Men da har vi en avtale da Lerke. Veldig hyggelig at du bruker Mat & Sånn når dere skal handle… jeg sender deg informasjon om kontoen etc på mail så snart det er opprettet… ja, det skal vi ordne… takk… mmm… ha en fin ettermiddag… takk…  ha det godt.”

Han smiler bredt og snurrer rundt på stolen, den knirker litt, stoffet er slitt og har til og med et hull så litt av skumgummien synes. Stolen burde strengt tatt byttes ut i en nyere og bedre en, men den tilhørte morfaren hans og han har liksom ikke hjerte til å kaste den. Føler liksom som han er der og passer på han, ser til at alt går bra.

Akkurat nå, nå som han har landa en fin avtale med den nyoppstarta barnehagen ved Lunde om kundekonto og kjøpt av matvarer, så skulle han gjerne ha fortalt det til morfar. Han sukker, tenker tilbake på det året han drev butikken mens han fortsatt levde. Han hadde vært en sånn fin støtte til tross for sykdom og familiebråk. Hjalp han, ga han råd og heiet på han helt til siste slutt.

Det slår han at det er lenge siden han har vært på grava, til tross for at det på en måte er blitt hans oppgave nå. Det er jo ingen andre som ønsker eller har mulighet til å stelle den, han har jo til og med tatt over betaling av plassen. Får plutselig veldig dårlig samvittighet og tenker han må dit og plante noe snart, kanskje allerede i ettermiddag etter han er ferdig på jobb eller i morgen?

Han skyver tanken til side, vil heller tenke på det som nettopp har skjedd. Kjenner at det bobler inni han, må jo fortelle noen om den fine avtalen han har fått i stand. Riktignok ingen millionkontrakt, men likevel. Han trenger alle kunder han kan få. Så han velger å sende en melding til Jonas, bestekompis og som en bror, det nærmeste han nå kommer familie.

 

 **Isak (12.45):** Halla! Dro nettopp i land avtalen med den barnehagen!!! Sykt fornøyd nå ass! Innafor å ta en øl til lunsj? haha.

 

Det går ikke mer enn to minutter så ringer Jonas han.

“Halla!”

“Halla! Grattis med deal da.”

“Takk! Sykt digg å dra den i land, trengte den ass.”

“Ser den. Ligger ikke Extra like ved barnehagen?”

“Jo! Sånn tre minutter unna om du går.”

“Faen, hvordan klarte du det da?”

“Skrudde på sjarmen vettu.”

“Tviler ikke.”

“Nei, sånn seriøst. Eieren er en sånn idealist, vil heller støtte lokale butikker i steder for sånne grådige kjedebutikker.”

“Det gjør de faen meg rett i. Folk bør støtte opp om de lokale butikkene.”

“Men er det innafor å feire med en øl i lunsjen eller?”

“Det er jo du som eier sjappa. Gjør som du vil!”

“Tror jeg popper en halvliter ass.”

“Apropos feiring. Du har jo bursdag om en måneds tid. Noen planer eller?”

“Nei, har ikke det ass.”

“Du er jo tredve mann, må jo feire. Skulle ha samla squaden.”

“Tredve er da ikke noe spes. Dessuten er det jo for sent å orge noe store greier nå. Jeg jobber sikkert uansett og det er jo midt i ferietid. Tror Mahdi skal på kjærestetur til Barcelona rundt da og Vilde popper vel rundt de tider.”

“Du kommer ikke unna _noe_ feiring ass. La meg i det minste få ta deg med ut å spise biff da. Slakter Sørensen har sykt god biff.”

“Hvem sier vel nei til biff?”

“Ingen, mann! Eva lurte forresten på hva du ønsket deg i tredveårsgave? Hun har jo allerede begynt å tenke på det.”  

“Weed.” Ordet bare detter ut av han.  

“Hæ? Weed?” Jonas begynner å le. “Hva har skjedd bro?”

“Nei, jeg bare hørte på Hits from the Bong i går og jeg fikk sånn plutselig jævlig lyst på grønt. Bare space ut litt.”

“Ha-ha. Men jeg kan ikke si til Eva at du vil ha grønt i gave ass.”

“Men serr, er skikkelig sugen på grønt.”

“Notert,” ler Jonas. “Noe annet nytt å melde i fra Ausvika?”

“Eh- vel- nja- nei,” sier han nølende og snurrer rundt med stolen.

“Jeg hører at det er noe, spytt ut,” befaler Jonas.

Det er vel ikke vits å holde kjeft, vet at Jonas kommer til å mase til han forteller. Han trekker inn pusten, puster så godt ut. Kjenner det kiler litt i magen bare av å tenke på han fyren. Aldri har han sett en så pen mann før og aldri har han blitt tatt med storm på den måte, blitt forelska etter knappe tjuefire timer. Det er jo egentlig helt tullete.

“Jeg har truffet verdens kjekkeste fyr,” sukker han.

“Oi! Hvor hen? Har du endelig kommet deg på Tinder?”

“Ha-ha. Nei, det er ikke sånn. Er ikke på Tinder ass. Har liksom ikke truffet-truffet han,” sier han og forteller om hvordan han møtt den til nå navnløse fyren.

“Du høres jo helt forelska ut jo,” ler Jonas.

“Off,” ler Isak og snurrer rundt på stolen igjen.

“Hvem skulle tro? Valtersen er forelska. Så spennende da.”

“Med min flaks er han sikkert straight som en linja,” sukker Isak.

“Aldri si aldri. Husker du han gamle sjefen min?”

“Ja, Tormod?”

“Ja! Fikk vite at han ble født jente her om dagen. Og _det_ var det ingen som kunne se på han liksom.”

“Oi, det hadde jeg ikke trodd.”

“Så alt er mulig. Han kisen kan godt være gay. Men du, jeg må nesten stikke nå. Lunsjen er over.”

“Den grei. Jeg får gå opp og feire med den ølen jeg.”

“Ja gjør det. Igjen, grattis med den dealen da. Og lykke til med han duden, du må holde meg oppdatert. Okei?”

“Ait, skal det. Selv om det sikkert ikke kommer til å skje noe.”

“Du må ha trua, Issy. Men vi sneiks bro.”

“Sure thing.”

Idet han har lagt på kommer han på at han glemte å spørre Jonas om en ting. Han lurte jo egentlig på om han visste om noen folk som solgte grønt. Tanken på å ta seg noen drag har ikke sluppet taket siden i går.

Han sender en melding til Jonas og spør og Jonas sier han skal sjekke. Like etterpå får han en ny melding av Jonas, han spør tilbake om han kan ha ungene hans på overnatting fra fredag til lørdag. Isak smiler, trodde aldri han skulle synes det var gøy å passe unger, men kidsa til Jonas er herlige, han er som en onkel for de og han digger det, så det er lett å si ja.

Han stikker ut i butikken, gir beskjed til Solveig at han tar lunsj oppe og at hun bare må ringe han om det er noe og han må komme ned. Håper ikke det skjer da, for han vil drikke den ølen i fred.

Sola steiker fra en skyfri himmel. Likevel blir han sittende inne på kjøkkenet og drikke. Hva om noen fersker han i å drikke midt i arbeidstida? Da hadde i hvert fall Jungeltelegrafens øverste leder fått noe å jobbe med.

 

.

 

Idet han har tenkt å forlate butikken, ser han Lerke, dama fra den nystartede barnehagen komme inn i butikken i full fart. Den fotside, blomstrete kjolen flagrer og smilet dekker hele ansiktet.

“Hei Isak,” sier hun høyt.

“Hei du,” smiler Isak.

Han har forrige ukes møte friskt i minne. Hun var i overkant taktil, strøk han gjentatte ganger på armen og klemmen hun ga varte alt for lenge. Han er jo homo, det er jo allment kjent, så han tenkte ikke noe videre over det, regna bare med det var sånn hun var, en veldig handsy person.

Hun er helt lik nå, klemmer han lenge og stryker han på ryggen samtidig. Isak kjenner kinnene rødne over den overdrevne berøringen.

“Jeg var bare i nabolaget og tenkte jeg like så godt kunne stikke innom,” sier hun med et smil.

“Ja vel, så hyggelig.”

Han er ikke så sikker på om han egentlig mener det, hun er litt i overkant _på_ for hans smak. Og han er jo dessuten akkurat på vei ut for en liten luftetur i nabolaget, strekke litt på beina og få litt frisk luft, så det passer jo litt dårlig å skulle snakke med henne nå.

“Kunne du tenke deg å ta en kaffe en dag?” Hun stryker han på overarmen.

“Eh- vel-”

“Ja, jeg har fått det med deg at du er singel og jeg er jo forholdsvis ny her, så det hadde jo vært hyggelig om vi kunne møtes en dag. Ikke bare her på butikken i jobbsammenheng liksom,” sier hun med et smil.

Hæ? Spør hun han ut på en kaffedate? Litt rart at hun vet han er singel, men har ikke fått med seg at han er homo. Uff, det er så kleint, må avvise damer som tror han er straight. Han vet aldri helt hvordan han skal ordlegge seg.

“Tror nok jeg pent må takke nei til det.”

“Ååh.” Skuffelsen brer seg i ansiktet hennes og i et lite sekund ser han for seg moren sin.

“Ja, jeg er litt mer keen på gutter om du skjønner.”

“Oi, er du homofil?”

“Jepp. Trodde det var viden kjent.”

“Det har ikke nådd mine ører. Eller så har jeg bare lukket de når informasjonen ble gitt,” ler hun.

“Heh. Jeg får vel si takk.” Han rødmer.

“Det var synd da. Veldig synd.” Hun retter litt på luggen, “Jaja, jeg får komme meg avgårde. Har noen småtroll som venter hjemme.”

Det er jo hyggelig å bli sjekket opp, booster selvtilliten skikkelig. Men det hadde jo vært bedre om det hadde vært en mann da og aller helst en høy, lyslugget fyr som ligner på James Dean.

 

Det hadde vært raskere å tatt bilen bort til hagesenteret og så kirkegården, men han trenger litt frisk luft og å lee på seg litt, føler han har sittet store deler av dagen. Først i kassa, så på kontoret og så i kassa igjen.

Sykkelturen går raskt, til tross for at han bruker trehjulssykkelen med kassa foran. Kun femten minutter senere er han fremme ved hagesenteret, hvor han blir gående rundt og virre uten helt å vite hva han skal kjøpe. Han har null peiling på blomster, og hva som han bør velge, er liksom ingen Blomster Finn. Det eneste han er sikker på er at de må være hardføre.

For til tross for at kirkegården bare er noen minutter med bil unna, blir det sjelden til at han besøker den. Det er jo ikke så lystig å være der, bli påminnet alt det vonde som skjedde rundt den tiden morfar ble syk og døde.

Han bestemmer seg for å be om hjelp og et kvarter senere har han tre betulia og langtidsgjødsel i kassa på sykkelen. Ja, og en ny plantegaffel da, for han aner ikke hvor han har gjort av den han kjøpte i fjor.

Det er stille på kirkegården, nesten bare han der og han liker det. Ønsker egentlig ikke å møte noen. Alle som kjenner morfaren hans, kjenner jo til alt som skjedde rundt tiden han ble syk og når han døde. Sånn i det daglige, når folk møter han på butikken så tenker de vel ikke så mye på det. De er travle, har mer fokus på maten de skal handle.

Men her på kirkegården, ved grava til morfar, så er alt så stille at det kan virke som de døde begynner å prate. De trenger seg i hvert fall inn i bevisstheten til folk og gjør at _de_ begynner å snakke. Snakke om det skjedde den gangen, fortelle hvor leit de synes det var og spørre om hvordan det går med moren hans. Som om han vet det eller bryr seg for den saks skyld.

Når ikke moren bryr seg om han, gidder ikke han å bry seg om henne.

_Knut Birkeland._

Vær og vind har enda ikke fått satt sine spor, skrifta på gravstøtta er i gull og den skinner fortsatt. Han sier _hei morfar_ og blir stående og stirre på støtta et øyeblikk, kjenner det verker litt i hjertet. Tenker det er litt trist at han ligger her helt alene og kanskje kommer til å bli det til evig tid også. Ja, om ikke han selv en gang blir gravlagt her da.

Men det måtte jo bli sånn, det var jo helt uaktuelt å gravlegge han ved siden av mormor. Da hadde han snudd seg i grava. Og moren som har blitt uvenner med alle i familien, har jo ettertrykkelig gitt uttrykk for at hun absolutt ikke under noen omstendigheter vil ha noe med faren sin å gjøre igjen.

Med knærne presset ned i gresset tar han frem blomster og redskap, klar for å gjøre i stand grava slik den fortjener å se ut. Mens han planter de nyinnkjøpte blomstene og luker litt, småprater han med morfaren, forteller han om det siste som har skjedd i livet hans. Om hvordan det går med butikken, om den nye avtalen han har fått i stand og så klart den nyinnflyttede. Kan jo ikke _ikke_ nevne han. Prøver iherdig og drukne alle de kjipe tankene som alltid dukker opp og fester seg fremst i pannebrasken når han besøker grava.

På vei bort til sykkelen kommer en eldre dame mot han. Han forsøker iherdig å unngå at de møtes, prøver å snu seg og gå en annen vei, men dama er rask til beins til tross for at hun ser ut som nesten nitti og tar han igjen. _Faen!_

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei.” Han aner ikke hvem hun er, men regner med at hun kjente morfaren hans.

“Så du er her og steller på grava?”

“Ja,” sier han kort, ønsker ikke noen lang samtale med den eldre dama akkurat nå.

“Det var trist med morfaren din,” sier hun.

“Mm. Det var det,” sier han.

“Hvordan går det forresten med moren din? Er det bedre med henne nå?” spør hun.

“Det må Gudene vite,” sier han tørt og må bite seg i leppa for å ikke le, enda det ikke er noe å le av. For er det noen som vet hvordan hun har det, må det være Gud. Det er jo hennes ICE-kontakt og hun har jo han på hurtigvalg på mobilen.

“Jeg skjønner,” sier hun kort og han lurer på om hun _virkelig_ skjønner hvordan ting er.

“Men jeg må nesten stikke nå, har en viktig avtale jeg må rekke,” sier han og begynner å bevege på seg.

“Ha det godt da,” sier hun med et halvt smil.  

“Takk det samme,” sier han og går med raske skritt bort fra henne og mot parkeringsplassen.

Et høylytt sukk går gjennom han da han setter seg på sykkelen og forlater kirkegården, endelig ferdig. Han skjønner hvorfor han ikke besøker stedet så ofte, han blir helt mentalt utslitt av all tenkingen og folka han møter.

Beina går som trommestikker og trærne er som tåke i sidesynet. Kan vinden som oppstår ta med seg alle de vonde tankene og dra nordover, langt vekk fra der han her?  


	5. Trenger du hjelp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere!
> 
> Denne dama holder hva hun lover, to kapitler i løpet av en helg! Kreativiteten har vært med meg og med litt tid til å skriver, så går det sånn. Men ikke tro det blir en vane, da blir dere nok skuffa :P
> 
> Uansett, her et nytt kapittel. Får håpe Isak møter E. Bech igjen og får snakket med han <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Den skitne middagstallerkenen står igjen på kjøkkenbordet sammen med et halvtomt glass med saft og et sett med bestikk. Kjelen med overkokt pasta og tomatsaus fra glass står fortsatt på oven. Har han reist bakover i tid og blitt nitten igjen? Det føles sånn. 

Han burde helt klart å ha ryddet bort maten og puttet ting i oppvaskmaskinen, men hjernen er bare ikke der. Den er fyllt opp av en  _ viss fyr _ og gjør det umulig å tenke på noe annet akkurat nå. Har til og med tatt plassen til alt det kjipe som surret opp i hodet da han besøkte grava til morfar i sta. 

Det er som om våren er i anmarsj og alt som har ligget brakk i flere år, endelig har begynt å spire og gro igjen. Han kjenner sommerfugler i magen og føler seg som en forelska Sherlock Holmes. 

På vei bort til  _ hunken _ , ja for det er jo dit han har tenkt seg, klarer han ikke la være å tenke på møte med Lerke, på skuffelsen i ansiktet hennes da han fortalte at han var homofil. Han grøsser og det knyter seg litt i brystet. Hva om den nyinnflyttede ikke liker gutter? Sjansen er veldig stor for at akkurat det er tilfelle. Et eller annet sted har han jo lest at omtrent hver tjuende nordmann er en del av regnbuefamilien. 

En av tjue gir han ikke spesielt bra odds. Han orker ikke å tenke på det, skyver tanken bort med en gang. Tenker han ikke trenger å ta sorgene på forskudd, akkurat som Jonas sa, og bare må nyte det så lenge det varer. Hva nå enn  _ det  _ er. Foreløpig føles det som  _ ingenting _ og  _ alt _ på en og samme gang. 

Sykkelen står igjen hjemme, tenker det kan være greit å gå. Han kan riktignok ikke sno seg like raskt unna Gudrun om han skulle treffe på henne, men håper han skal slippe å se henne i dag. 

Det finnes ingen plan, ingen mål eller mening utover at han håper å få et glimt av han fyren. Det er egentlig helt tullete og han vurderer et lite sekund om han skal snu og gå hjem igjen, men beina lystrer ikke, vil ikke gjøre operasjonen det er å vende om. 

Da han nærmer seg det lille røde huset hører han musikk, ikke like høyt som i går og nå kommer lyden fra fremsiden av huset. Ikke rart han hører musikk, inngangsdøra står på vid gap. Fyren er ikke å se noe sted, men plenen utenfor huset er fyllt av esker og diverse møbler; fire gamle kjøkkenstoler, et slitt stuebord og en hylle i flammebjørk.

Isak blir stående, vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal gjøre. Om han skal våge seg bort til inngangsdøra, prøve å finne han og snakke med han eller bare gå videre. Før han får bestemt seg, dukker fyren opp i døra med en stålampe i hånda. 

Han ser på Isak. Isak er sikker på at han gir han et lite smil og Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile tilbake, til tross for at han føler seg skikkelig dum der han står å glaner. For fy fader han fyren er så fin. Selv med møkkete shorts, utvaska t-skjorte og rufsete år.  

“Eh- hei.”

“Hei du.” Fyren kommer mot han. “Skal det være en sykt stygg lampe?”

Isak rister på hodet og ler. “Nei, takk. Tror jeg står over hvis det er greit.”

“Det hadde jeg gjort og,” ler fyren. 

“Så det er her du bor ja. Kjøpt det gamle huset til Signe.”

“Arvet.”

“Okei. Barnebarn eller noe sånt noe da for du ser alt for ung ut til å være sønn hennes.”

“Nei, hun var grandtanta mi.” Han setter ned lampa. “Ukjent sådan,” legger han til. “Kjente  _ du _ henne?”

“Visste hvem hun var, men kjente henne ikke så godt. Bare kjørte ut varer til henne de siste åra hun levde,” nøyer han seg med å si, tenker at alt det andre trenger han ikke nevne.  

“Skjønner. Jeg vet jo ikke noe om henne, men lærer jo litt av å gå gjennom alle tingene hennes. Mye rart her kan du si,” sier han uten å smile. 

“Ja, jeg ser det er en del. Skal alt det kastes eller?” spør han.

“Det er planen ja.”

Isak øyner et håp da han ser alt som ligger strødd rundt utenfor huset. Det er mye og uten bil blir det vanskelig å kvitte seg med det. Han kan jo liksom ikke bestille en taxi og kjøre på dynga eller ta med alt på bussen. 

“Trenger du hjelp?”

“Hjelp?”

“Ja, til å kvitte deg med alle tingene her ute. Jeg har jo bil og så kan jeg få lånt tilhenger av en fyr jeg kjenner. Kan dra bort på gjenvinningsstasjonen, den ligger bare en et kvarters tur unna.”

“Nei, nei. Det går fint. Fikser det selv.”

“Sikker? Det er ikke noe stress ass. Jeg har sikkert noe jeg burde kvitte meg med selv.”

“Takk for tilbudet, men det er virkelig ikke nødvendig.”

Fyren rister på gjentakende på hodet og gir han et lite smil. Han skjønner ikke helt hvordan han skal klare å kvitte seg med alt. Men som sagt, det er jo mye han ikke skjønner. For alt han vet har han allerede skaffet seg et bekjentskap som skal hjelpe han. 

Akkurat den tanken stikker litt i brystet og det er jo helt tullete, for han har jo ikke enerett på fyren. Men han skulle så gjerne ønske at  _ han _ er den fyren kommer til om han trenger hjelp. 

Isak blir stående å se på fyren, vet liksom ikke hva mer han skal si nå som de har pratet ferdig om den ene tingen han tenkte de kunne snakke om. Han har blitt god på småprating etter fem år i butikk, men det gjelder tydeligvis ikke når den han må prate med er universets kjekkeste fyr. For nå er det som om hjernen har skrudd seg av, låst døra til talesenteret og tatt kvelden. 

“Ja- vel- nei- jeg får vel komme meg avgårde. Du er vel fullt opptatt med å rydde. Så jeg skal ikke forstyrre deg.” Han må dra ordene ut av seg selv, vil egentlig ikke si de. Men han kommer ikke på noe annet å si og det er jo bedre enn å stå der og se dum ut i hvert fall. 

“Ja, det er en del å rydde. Ikke så veldig gøy akkurat, men det må gjøres. Ser ikke ut som det er gjort noe inne i huset siden krigen,” sukker fyren. 

“Oi, såpass. Da er det vel på tide,” smiler han. 

“Det er det.”

“Vi sees vel.”

“Ja, jeg må innom butikken og handle litt igjen snart.”

“Da sees vi forhåpentligvis da.”

“Det gjør vi.”

“Lykke til med ryddinga da.”

“Takk.” 

Det er vanskelig å ta blikket fra fyren og har absolutt ikke lyst til å dra. Alt han ønsker å gjøre akkurat nå, vil gjøre ham til en creepy dude, og det er helt uaktuelt. Med et lydhørt sukk vender han om og begynner å gå bortover veien. 

Plutselig stopper han opp og snur seg. Kjenner hjerte banke litt fortere da han ser at fyren ikke har gått, men står og følger han med blikket. 

“Hva heter du forresten?” 

Fyren ser på han, nøler et lite øyeblikk og Isak lurer et øyeblikk om han ikke ønsker å svare han. “Even Bech.”

“Isak Valtersen her,” sier han før fyren får sjanse til spørre.

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Samme her.”

Endelig! Nå har han et navn til det vakre ansiktet. Hjertet banker fort under t-skjorta, det kiler i magen og skosålene er nesten ikke i nærheten i asfalten da han går hjemover. Svever han? Sola skinner fortsatt og han tenker at dette har vært en av de bedre dagene på lenge. 

Så fort han kommer inn døra slenger han fra skoa og går inn på kjøkkenet. Finner seg en øl og drar fram laptopen, det er på tide å leke litt Sherlock Holmes igjen. 

Google som liksom skal vite  _ alt _ , vet faktisk forsvinnende lite om Even.  Han finner kun en Instagram konto, der natur og bybilder er blitt postet jevnlig helt til det sa stopp for cirka et år siden. Utover det er det nada og niks å finne. 

Skuffet må han innse at Even er nesten ikke-eksisterende på nett. Han smeller igjen laptopen og skyver stolen raskt bakover linoleumsgulvet. Hadde så klart ikke regnet med å finne hele livshistorien hans, hvilken legning han har og en liste over alt det han liker aller mest, ja alt det han gjerne skulle likt å visst. Men litt mer enn hva han faktisk fant hadde han både trodd og håpet på. 

 

.

 

Han ruller rundt i senga, prøver iherdig å finne en komfortabel stilling å sove i. Men det vil seg ikke. Dyna er for varm, myggen er irriterende og hodet er for lite for alle tankene som har kommet etter at han var på grava til morfar. De blomstrer som ugress i en sommereng. 

Hele tankespinnet burde slått han ut for lengst, men neida. Han er ikke så heldig. Tankene slipper liksom ikke taket, klamrer seg fast som om det står om livet. Klokka er over ett, han har ligget våken i snart en og en halvtime og det er plent umulig å sovne. Ruller rundt i senga, finner ingen komfortabel stilling. Ender opp med å stirrer i taket og lure på om det vil bli hull om han stirrer lenge nok.

Han blir rastløs, vet det er nytteløst å prøve å tvinge seg selv til å sove, så han står til slutt opp, kler på seg en t-skjorte og shorts og tar en tur ut. Noen ganger hjelper det med litt frisk luft, en liten tur i nabolaget og så kommer søvnen snikende. 

Det er mørkt ute, kun gatebelysningen lyser opp veien. Han går den samme veien som tidligere i dag. Forventer ikke akkurat å se Even igjen, det er jo tross alt midt på natta, men han liker å gå forbi huset hans. 

Idet han nærmer seg huset til Gregersen ser han til sin store overraskelse at belysningen er på i alle vinduene til Even. Svak musikk siver ut av den halvåpen inngangsdøra og ute på plenen er det kommet noen flere esker. 

Klokka er over halv to og han antar fyren fortsatt holder på å rydde. Han stopper opp like ved postkassa, kikker mot huset. Plutselig beveger noe seg i det ene vinduet, Isak snur seg brått og går derfra. Vil ikke gjøre seg til kjenne i tilfelle Even oppdager at det er noen der ute som glaner på han. 

Snakk om opptre som en creepy stalker. Han rister oppgitt på hodet, skjønner ikke hvorfor han har blitt sånn her. Det ligner ikke han i det hele tatt. Men så har han vel aldri vært så betatt av noen han knapt kjenner før heller da. 

Kanskje noe eller hele svaret på oppførselen han ligger der? 

 

.

 

På vei hjem fra frisøren tar han en ekstra runde med sykkelen, vil gjerne sykle forbi huset til Even igjen. Ikke nødvendigvis for å prate med han, men kanskje få et lite glimt av han. Nå har han i hvert fall en unnskyldning til at han er ute på sykkel.

Even står ute ved postkassa og stirrer intenst på et ark. Han skvetter det Isak sykler opp ved siden av han, ser så på han med store øyne og dytter det han har i hånda i lomma på shortsen så raskt at Isak lurer på om det er hemmeligstemplede dokumenter. 

“H-h-ei,” sier han med hånda godt plantet i lomma på den grønne cargobuksa. 

“Hei.” Isak smiler vennlig og stopper sykkelen. “Sorry ass, mente ikke å skremme deg.”

“Eh- det går bra.”

“Hvordan går det med ryddinga forresten?”

“Greit,” sier han kort. “Jeg får komme meg inn igjen.”

“Okei.” 

Even snur seg og går mot døra. Isak følger han med blikket. Et par esker til og en ødelagt lenestol er kommet til på plenen. All fornuft sier at han bare burde sette seg på sykkelen og dra hjem. Even kommer sikkert til å synes han er pågående og rar, men han klarer ikke la være å si noe. 

“Tilbudet står fortsatt ved lag. Om du trenger hjelp, så får du bare si ifra.”

Even snur seg og ser på han. “Takk, men det går fint. Jeg klarer meg selv.”

Alle sjansene er oppbrukt. Kan ikke spørre flere ganger nå, vet han da bare vil bli stempla som desperat. Da kan han jo bare glemme å bli noe annet enn han ekle og masete fyren som gjør at Even må inn til Tangvall for å handle mat. Det er han absolutt ikke keen på.

Han setter seg på sykkelen igjen, skjønner Even ikke er interessert i å prate nå. Sukker igjen, tenker han må finne på noe å gjøre som får tankene over på noe annet. Kanskje han endelig skal ta å rydde i boden? 

“Hei, du Isak?” roper plutselig Even. Isak stopper opp, trer av sykkelen og snur seg så fort at sykkelen detter i bakken. Kinnene farges dypt røde i løpet av sekunder. 

“Ja?” spør han mens han tar opp sykkelen. Even går sakte mot han med hendene fortsatt godt presset ned i lommene på buksa, stopper like ved sykkelen hans. 

“Nei- uhm- altså- kanskje jeg trenger litt hjelp likevel.” Even ser kjapt på Isak før blikket senkes og hviler på sine egne sko. “Ja, hvis du virkelig vil hjelpe da,” mumler han. 

Isak må ta seg sammen for å temme entusiasmen som bobler inni han. “Seff!  Hva trenger du hjelp til?” 

“Vel, jeg har en skjenk jeg skal ha ut. Den er så stor og tung at jeg ikke klarer å bære den ut alene. Tror du at du kanskje kan hjelpe meg en dag?”

“Så klart,” smiler han. “Bare ifra når du, så kommer jeg bort. Ja, så sant jeg ikke jobber så.” 

“Tusen takk. I morgen en gang?”

“Jeg jobber til halv ni cirka, men kan komme bort rett etter det. Høres det greit ut?”

“Det høres bra ut.” Even gir han et lite smil. “Tusen, tusen takk ass. Det er kjempesnilt av deg å ville hjelpe.”

“Bare hyggelig. Du trenger ikke være redd for å spørre. Jeg vet godt hvordan det er å være ny på en plass. Har vært ny her i bygda en gang jeg og,” Isak smiler, prøver å fjerne den litt trykkende stemningen mellom de. 

“Takk.” Even ser så vidt på han. “Det er bare ikke så lett alltid.”

 

.

 

“Har det skjedd noe?” spør Åse i det de skal stenge butikken tirsdag kveld. Hun tar avisene som er til overs og pakker de sammen. 

“Hva mener du?” spør Isak tilbake. 

“Nei, du bare virker så i ekstra godt humør,” sier hun med et smil. 

“Eh- nei, det har ikke skjedd noe,” sier han med rolig stemme. “Bare våknet med godt humør i dag.”

Det er ganske så tullete, men Isak har vel aldri vært så glad for å skulle bære ut en skjenk før. Og akkurat det kan han jo ikke fortelle Åse. Han vil ikke under noen omstendigheter begynne å legge ut om sitt eget kjærlighetslivet. Ja, eller hans manglende sådan. 

Han er snart tredve og hun er over seksti. Det ville vært alt for kleint å begynne å snakke med henne om hva som er på gang. Det er jo ikke noen ting på gang heller liksom. Han skal bare bære ut en skjenk, ikke ha sex oppå den. 

“Det virker som det er noe mer, men jeg skal ikke spørre og grave. Om det virkelig er noe, så får jeg jo vite det tidsnok uansett. Om ikke fra deg så fra andre, det er jo sånn det fungerer her i bygda,” ler hun og blunker til han. 

“Ja, det er dessverre det.”

De jobber raskt og effektivt, begge er mer enn klare for å komme seg hjem så fort som mulig. Femten minutter senere er lyset slukket og butikken stengt. Isak sier ha det til Åse og går med raske skritt opp til seg selv. 

Han lovet jo å komme rett etter jobb, men må bare fikse seg litt. Vaske seg litt under armene, ta på litt ny deo og parfyme samt rette litt på sveisen og pusse tenna. Det er muligens å overdrive, han kunne sikkert kommet som han var uten at Even hadde brydd seg, men han klarer ikke la være. Bare sånn i tilfelle. 

Han smiler for seg selv, svever på en rosa sky bortover veien til Even. Tror han til og med kunne taklet en muggen Gudrun akkurat nå. I hånda har han et par arbeidshansker han utrolig nok fant i boden, tenker det er greit å komme forberedt. 

Det kiler i magen da han ringer på, blir stående og vippe på hælene og vente på at Even skal åpne. Fantaserer om at Even åpner døra, at de sier begge  _ halla _ og ser på hverandre med flakkende blikk før Even slenger armen rundt nakken hans og presser leppene deres sammen. 

Men det skjer ikke noe, ingen åpner døra så Isak trykker på ringeklokka igjen, denne gangen tre raske ring etter hverandre. Venter en god stund til uten at noe skjer da heller. Han presser ansiktet inntil glasset ved siden av døra, prøver å se om han ser noe, men det ser helt mørkt ut der inne. Tar så i dørhåndtaket og kjenner at døra er låst.

Han skjønner ingenting, hvor er Even?


	6. Vennligst prøv igjen senere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere!
> 
> Herregud som jeg lo av forslagene dere kom med på hvorfor Even ikke åpner døra. Noen var mindre seriøse enn andre for å si det sånn. Elsket hver og en av de. Tusen takk! 
> 
> Nå får vi se hvor lang tid det tar før Even viser seg igjen. Kommer han innom butikken neste dag og unnskylder seg eller blir han borte i mange dager? Og hvor bekymret blir Isak når han ikke åpner døra? Det er bare å lese, så finner dere ut det ;)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen! <3

Isak aner ikke hvor lenge han har stått der, men han vet han stått der alt for lenge. Even er ikke hjemme eller så vil han ikke åpne. Han bør komme seg hjem, skjønner jo at den eneste som kommer til å dukke opp om han blir stående mye lenger er Gudrun. Synet hennes er upåklagelig, har jo både røntgensyn og haukeblikk samt en god radar for det hun selv kaller _unormal_ aktivitet.

Han sukker tungt og høylytt, snur seg og går bortover singelen med bøyd hodet. Idet han kommer til postkassa til Even, kikker han opp, ser seg rundt før han raskt åpner den. En tilbudsavis fra Coop Mega og Rema samt en flyer fra en nyoppstarta frisør i nærheten ligger der, akkurat det samme som _han_ fikk i går.

Skosålene subber borti asfalten hele veien hjem, hører nesten ikke at Holger hilser på han fra garasjen.

Laptopen ligger på kjøkkenbordet. Han skrur den på, åpner Google og håper på et mirakel han vet ikke vil komme. For det skjer ikke mirakler i Isaks liv, sånn er det bare. Telefonnummeret til Even er fortsatt _ikke_ å finne på gule sider eller noe annet sted.

Det er jo litt rart at han ikke var hjemme, de hadde jo avtalt å møtes etter han var ferdig på jobb. Han virket riktignok ikke så veldig entusiastisk over at han skulle hjelpe han, men han hadde jo villet det for han spurte jo til slutt.

Har han glemt hele greia? Det gir ikke mening, hvordan kan man glemme at man skal bære ut en stor skjenk når man er midt oppe i et ryddesjau liksom? Han er ikke bekymra, det er ikke det. Det finnes jo flere mulige, helt ufarlige grunner til at han ikke var der. Mest av alt er han vel bare skuffa, hadde jo gledet seg så fælt til å se han igjen, snakke med han og finne ut litt mer om han, kanskje lære han å kjenne litt bedre.

“Hei, Flemming,” sier han idet katten kommer mjauende inn på kjøkkenet. “Er du sulten?”

Katten ser på han med store runde øyer og mjauer igjen. Isak skyver laptopen til side, reiser seg og åpner døra til kjøleskapet. Finner frem en ny pakke med våtfor, klemmer ut alt innholdet vel vitende om at han strengt tatt bare skal ha tørrfor. Dyrlegen har gjentatte ganger gitt han gitt han beskjed om at våtforet bare gir katten tannstein. Men hvordan kan han _ikke_ gi etter når Flemming gir han _det_ blikket?

Katten stryker seg inntil beina hans, mjauer på nytt og kikker opp på han med et utålmodig blikk. Den maten kan virkelig ikke komme fort nok. Isak klør han på hodet før han setter ned skålen med mat.

“Sånn Flemming. Nå kan i hvert fall en av oss kose oss,” sier han med et sukk, tenker han må komme seg til Gulating en av de nærmeste dagene og kjøpe mer øl.

 

.

 

Sola har enda ikke gått ned, kan sees i horisonten bak det gule huset til Laffen. Isak står nede på rampa og prøver å låser døra, tripper nervøst mens han dytter nøkkelen i hullet. Øyelokkene er tunge som bly, han gjesper gjentatte ganger. Magen rumler, han vet han burde ha spist noe, men det får han gjøre etterpå. Har viktigere ting å gjøre nå. Kikker bort på sykkelen, men bestemmer seg for å ta beina fatt.

Med raske skritt går han mot huset til Even. Henda er godt plantet i lommene på buksa. Han ser seg til siden og bak seg hele tiden. Utrolig nok treffer han ikke på noen denne kvelden, han pleier jo alltid å gjøre det.

Han prøver å finne ut hva han skal si hvis Even er hjemme. Er usikker på om han skal spørre om hvorfor han ikke var hjemme i går eller ga fra seg en lyd eller om han ikke skal si noe om det, bare skal late som ingenting og spørre om han er klar for å bære skjenk.

Idet han nærmer seg oppkjørselen begynner hjertet å banke litt fortere og farten avtar. Skrittene blir kortere og pulsen øker plutselig litt. Han stopper opp, snur seg enda en gang i et fåfengt forsøk på la det se ut som noe annet enn det det er, før han starter å gå igjen. Det er en liten bisverm i magen hans som følger han opp til inngangsdøra til Even.

Han vet fortsatt ikke hva han skal si, men om han skulle vente til han fant ut det så kunne han bare blitt hjemme. For han kommer aldri til å  bli enig med seg selv om hva som er smartest å gjøre. Han får bare ta det som det kommer og håpe på det beste.

_Rrrrrrrriiiing!_

Han vipper hælene opp og ned mens han stirrer intenst på døra som om han kan stirre døra åpen. Det skjer absolutt ingenting. Han snur seg igjen, ser rundt seg før han ringer på igjen og forsiktig legger øret inntil døra. Ingen lyd, ingen skritt, ikke noe. Det er helt stille på det andre siden.

Ringer på nok en gang, venter og lytter. Det eneste han hører er fuglekvitter og lav summing fra campingplassen like i nærheten. Ja, og hans eget idiotiske bankende hjerte som jobber med dobbel fart.

Da Even ikke svarer på fjerde ring, innser han at ingen kommer til å åpne døra i dag heller. Med et sukk snur han seg, tenker han får dra hjem igjen. Men plutselig hører han noe, en høy lyd. Han snur seg brått, men ser ikke noe. Kanskje lyden kom fra bak huset? Kanskje det er Even?

Isak ser seg til høyre og venstre, velger å gå mot venstre for familien Gregersen er jo tross alt bortreist og kan ikke se han. Han runder hushjørnet, setter så opp farten til han er bak huset. Det er ingen der heller.

Han blir stående noen sekunder, kikker forsiktig rundt seg. Hjertet hamrer taktfast under t-skjorta og håndflatene er litt svette. Om noen ser han nå er han helt føkked.

Det knirker i de gamle terrassebordene enda så forsiktig han trår. Han går helt opp mot det store stuevinduet, lager skylapper med hendene og kikker inn. Lener seg så lang fremover at han lager merker med nesa. Gardinene er åpne, men han ser ingenting annet enn masse rot der inne. Ingen Even som ligger død i en sofa eller skadet på gulvet uten å kunne lee på seg. Bare masse esker på gulvet, en haug med papirer og porselen utover et stuebord og gulvet, og Isak tenker det kanskje er innholdet i skjenken de skulle bære ut.

Idet han skal snu seg, ser han noe bevege seg i sidesynet. Han snur seg brått, mister balansen og må støtte seg til en stol for å holde seg på beina. Stolen er lett, skraper bortover gulvet og det skjærer i ørene. Plutselig hopper det en katt fra rekkverket på terrassen og ned på gulvet. Pulsen stiger til to hundre og håndflatene er allerede svette.

“Flemming!” Isak ser på Flemming med store øyne. “Hva gjør _du_ her?” Katten ser på han, gir et blikk som sier akkurat det samme. Hva gjør _du_ her?

Isak rister på hodet og sukker tungt, må nesten le av seg selv. Men bare nesten, for dette er absolutt ikke noe å le av. Han går ned fra terrassen, tar samme vei tilbake som han kom og smyger seg rundt huset. Retter seg så opp i ryggen, går i normalt tempo ut av Evens oppkjørsel og bortover veien, helt til han kommer hjem.

Oppe i leiligheten igjen, sparker han av seg skoene, går inn på kjøkkenet og åpner kjøleskapet. Banner høyt da han kommer på at han er tom for øl. Smeller igjen døra og går med raske skritt ut i gangen, tar to trinn om gangen ned trappa til butikken. Rasker med seg to halvlunken Ringnes øl og går opp igjen. Absolutt ikke den beste ølen som finnes og kanskje ikke helt reglementert, men det driter han i akkurat nå.

Tilbake i leiligheten synker han ned i sofaen med en lunken øl i hånda, sender så en melding til Jonas.  

 

 **Isak (21.03)** : Patetisk 29 åring drikker lunken øl etter å ha oppført seg som en besatt tulling. Hjelp! :(

 

.

 

_Onkel Isaaaaak! Isaaaak!_

Ordene ljomer i trappa opp til leiligheten. Barneføtter løpe opp trappa og døra åpnes med et smell i det den treffer veggen.

“Onkel Isak, er du her?”

“Her inne,” sier Isak fra kjøkkenet.

Amalie og Andreas, ungene til Jonas, løper inn på kjøkkenet og kaster seg inn i en klem med sånn styrke at han nesten mister balansen.

“Hei, Amalie. Hei, Andreas. Så gøy å se dere igjen,” smiler han og rufser dem i håret.

“Hei onkel,” sier de i kor.

“Hva skal vi spise til middag? Jeg er sulten,” sier Amalie.

“Hmmm. I dag skal vi spise fisk. Stekt fisk med masse erter, brokkoli og poteter,” sier Isak.

“Æsj, ikke fisk,” klager Amalie.

“Pappa sa han trodde du kom til å bestille pizza til oss,” sier Andreas.

“Så han trodde det ja,” sier Isak.

“Mmm, han mente du ikke ville klare å lage middag til tre stykker helt alene,” fniser Andreas.

“Jasså ja,” sier Isak og ser Jonas komme inn på kjøkkenet. “Forteller du ungene at jeg ikke kan lage mat?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja,” sier han kort med et smil.

“Faen ass, du er grei liksom,” ler Isak og rister på hodet.

“Pappa! Onkel sa et fy-ord.” Amalie gaper. 

“Og han er veldig lei seg for det, ikke sant?” Jonas ser på han og blunker.

“Sorry unger, mente ikke det ass,” sier han.

“Mamma sier at det ikke er pent å si sånne fy-ord,” sier Amalie, legger armene i kors og ser strengt på han.

“Og det har hun helt rett i. Noen ganger så bare glemmer jeg meg,” forklarer Isak.

“Blir det virkelig fisk til middag?” spør Andreas.

“Nei, det gjør ikke det,” smiler Isak.

Ungene puster begge letta ut og smiler fra øre til øre, jubler så høyt at alle i nabolaget sikkert hører dem og danser rundt på gulvet sammen.

“Dere kan gå inn i stua og leke litt, så skal jeg bare prate litt med pappa før han drar,” sier Isak og smiler til ungene. “Om dere vil se på Disney Channel, så finner dere den på kanal 24.”

“Yay.”

Andreas og Amalie strekker hendene i været og jubler igjen. Løper så inn i stua, finner med en gang fjernkontrollen og setter på tv’n. Få sekunder etterpå står et eller annet Disney show dubbet til norsk på skjermen.

“Når kommer du og henter ungene i morgen?” spør Isak.

“Hvor sent kan jeg komme?” spør Jonas og ler.

“Planer om å drikke deg drita i dag?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Nei, mer at jeg har lyst å sove lenge i morra for en gangs skyld.”

“Det skulle jeg ønske også,” sukker Isak. Plutselig sperrer han øynene opp, klasker seg selv i panna før han drar hånda gjennom håret.

“Hva?”

“Føkk! Det er lørdag i morra. Jeg har glemt å spørre Åse om hun kan jobbe tidlig.”

“Oh shit.” Jonas ser på han med store øyne.

“Eh- tror ungene må på jobb i morra,” ler Isak og rister på hodet.

“Det tar _ikke_ jeg ansvar for,” skratter Jonas.

“Eller kanskje jeg bare setter de foran tv’n og skrur på Disney Channel. De kan vel sitte der i en halv evighet om de får lov.”

“Ja, de kan det. Men jeg ser helst ikke at det skjer ass.”

“Vi får se, om ikke Åse kan jobbe, så er det godt mulig det skjer. Sorry ass.” Jonas ser på han og rister på hodet med et smil. Dulter så lekent borti han.  

“Så hva skjer liksom? Tankene fyllt opp av han duden eller?”

Isak sukker. “Eh- ja,” sier han stille.

“Fortsatt ikke hørt noe fra han?”

“Nei, ikke et pip.” Isak drar hånda gjennom håret, biter seg selv i leppa og rister på hodet. Jonas ser på klokka. “Har venta på at han skal komme inn døra på jobb i to dager nå, men neida.”

“Jeg skulle gjerne ha snakket mer om dette ass, men jeg må nesten komme meg avgårde. Eva blir pissed hvis jeg ikke kommer hjem i tide.”

“Skjønner det ass, vi får prate mer en annen dag.”

“Det må vi, for jeg vil høre alt om dette her altså.”

Isak følger Jonas ut i stua. Jonas prøver å si hadet til ungene, men de responderer knapt. Sitter helt oppslukt i et eller annet show på som verken Isak eller Jonas skjønner noe av. Ser ikke på faren sin, bare mumler noe som ligner hadet og fortsetter å stirre intenst på skjermen og le.

“Ikke la ungene sitte og se TV hele kvelden da,” sier Jonas. “Kommer ikke til å få kontakt med dem ever igjen om det skjer. Bare se på de nå.”

“Herregud. Hva tar du meg for?” Isak himler med øynene. “Jeg er ikke Isak sytten lenger.”

“Ikke?”

“Idiot.” Isak viser han fingeren. “Men sånn seriøst, tenker vi drar og bader etterpå,” sier Isak.

“Ungene vil elske det,” sier Jonas.

“Jeg vet. Er ikke favorittonkelen for ingenting vettu,” gliser han.

“De har bare deg da,” ler Jonas.

“Dust.”

“Neida, sånn serr liksom. Supert at du kunne ha ungene på overnatting. De elsker å være her.”

“Ikke noe problem, det er bare hyggelig at de er her,” sier han med et smil. “Det er- uhm-” Han stopper opp, presser  håndflatene sammen. “-fint med litt liv i denne leiligheten.”

“Du må skaffe deg en kjæreste, Issy,” sier Jonas halvveis ned i trappa. “Da blir det mer liv her.”

“Det er ikke så lett da,” sukker han. “Bare skaffe seg kjæreste liksom.”

“Tenker du fortsatt på mora di?” spør Jonas.

“Nei, det er ikke det. Henne driter jeg i. Det er bare ikke så lett å finne noen når jeg har denne butikken å ta meg av hele tida.”

“Jeg skjønner det,” sier Jonas. “Men nå har jo Even dukket opp da.”

“I et nanosekund ja. Og gudene vet om han er homo eller ikke,” sukker Isak.

 

.

 

Jonas hadde rett, det blir pizza til middag. Ikke hjemmelaget, men bestilt fra Pizzabakeren. Det er enkelt og krever minimalt med innsats.

Etter pizzaen er spist opp tar han med ungene ut for å bade. Vannet er ikke veldig varmt, har ikke rukket å bli varmet opp ennå, men ungene til Jonas bader når som helst og bryr seg fint lite om det er litt kaldt.

De tar sykkelen med kasse foran og han plasserer ungene opp i kassa. Det er litt trangt, men det går om de sitter rolig og ikke begynner å krangle. Idet de nærmer seg huset til Even, gjør hjertet et lite hopp og han får så lyst å gå å ringe på. Han sakker farten, stopper så brått opp, gir beskjed til ungene at de skal bli sittende og at han bare skal sjekke om en fyr er hjemme.

Han går med raske skritt opp til døra og ringer på. Først en gang, så en gang til da ingen åpner. Han lener seg mot glasset ved siden av døra, kikker inn, men han ser ingen bevegelse og det er like mørkt der inne.

Med et høylytt sukk går han tilbake til sykkelen, skjønner fortsatt ingenting. Kjenner en liten bekymring begynner å gnage inni han idet arrene på armen til Even popper opp i bevisstheten. De så riktignok litt gamle ut, men likevel. Han rister på hodet, kan ikke la tanken få feste seg. Da kommer han ikke til å klare å tenke på noe annet og det passer særdeles dårlig nå som han skal ta med ungene å bade. Han må jo ha full fokus på de. Andreas har så vidt lært seg å svømme mens Amalie har ikke lært seg teknikken ennå.

“Hvem er det som bor der onkel?” spør Amalie.

“Ja, hvorfor skulle du dit?” følger Andreas opp.

“Det er bare en som er nyinnflytta hit. Og jeg skal hjelpe han med en ting, så jeg ville gjerne snakke litt med han,” forklarer Isak. “Men han var ikke hjemme.”

“Åja, kan du ikke bare ring han da?” spør Andreas.

“Jeg har ikke telefonnummeret hans,” sier Isak.

“Hæ? Men alle har vel en mobil vel?” sier Andreas sjokkert.

“De fleste har det, men ikke alle har telefonnummeret sitt sånn at alle kan se det,” forklarer Isak.

“Så dumt da,” sier Amalie ettertenksomt. “Hvordan skal man få tak i de da? Du skal i hvert fall få mitt telefonnummer når jeg får meg mobil.”

“Det er fint Amalie, men det blir nok lenge til,” sier han.

“Lenge?” spør Amalie.

“Ja, du er jo bare fem år,” sier Isak. “Må nok vente til du er ni minst.”

“Og det er fire år til,” sier Andreas stolt over at han klarte å regne seg frem til det. “Mens jeg bare må vente to år.”

“Det er urettferdig ass. Jeg vil ha telefon samtidig med Andreas.”

“Jaja, det får du snakke med pappa om.”

De sykler ned til stranda og ungene løper ut i vannet med en gang de får kledd av seg. Isak orker ikke bade, det er litt for kaldt for han, så han bli sittende på en benk og følge med på ungene. Han prøver å holde fokus, ikke miste de ut av syne, men det er vanskelig.

Even lister seg frem og fester seg fremst i hjernebarken, lager et par bekymringsrynker i panna hans. Han vet han ikke bør uroe seg, at det sikkert er en god grunn til at han ikke har vist seg på flere dager, men noen ganger så løper fantasien litt løpsk.

“Onkel. Se på meg nå. Oooonkel, se da.” Amalie roper høyt. “Iiiiisak.”

“Sorry Amalie. Jeg ser nå, du er kjempeflink,” sier han og sukker tungt. Prøver iherdig å dytte tankene langt bak i hjernen og holde fokus på barna. Kanskje det hjelper hvis han går litt nærmere dem, er litt mer aktiv i det de holder på med? Han tar av seg skoa og går helt bort til ungene. Vannet når han ikke lenger enn til knærne.

“Skal du også bade, onkel Isak?” spør Andreas.

“Nei, skal bare vasse litt.”

“Kom igjen da, du må bade,” roper Amalie.

“Det er alt for kaldt,” sier han. “Snart kommer jeg til å bli helt blå på tærne.”

“Pyse,” roper Amalie leende og det tar ikke lang tid før Andreas ler også.

Huden nupper seg litt og det går en skjelving gjennom han mens han står der og kjenner det kalde vannet omslutte både legger og tær. Amalie og Andreas helt rolig i vannet med ryggen mot han. De fniser og snakker med lave stemmer. Plutselig reiser de seg, snur seg og begynner å sprute på Isak. De snur seg så raskt at han ikke rekker å reagere og det tar ikke lang tid før både shorts og t-skjorte er våte.

“Ay, slutt da,” ler han.

“Ne-hei,” hyler de leende i kor og fortsetter å sprute vann på han.

“Da blir det megastraff,” sier han, tar tak i Amalie og begynner å gå utover vannet. “Jeg bare kaster deg på sjøen, så flyter du kanskje helt til Danmark.” Han ler mens han går.

“Slipp meg!” roper hun. “Andreas, hjelp meg. Jeg vil ikke til Danmark.” Andreas følger etter, henger i beinet til Isak, men klarer ikke stoppe han.

“Da må du love å ikke sprute mer, okei?” sier Isak.

“Lover,” sier Amalie.

“Du også Andreas? Hvis ikke så kaster jeg deg på sjøen også.”

“Jeg bare svømmer helt til Danmark jeg,” sier Andreas.

“Skal vi teste?” spør han, setter ned Amalie og griper tak i Andreas, løfter han opp og svinger han frem og tilbake med armene.

“Nei,” hviner han. “Sett meg ned.” Smilene og latteren fylle han. Det er deilig å få tankene over på noe annet, på noe uladet, morsomt og fint.

Idet de er på vei opp av vannet kommer Unni, moren til Markus gående mot dem. Stopper opp, ser på Isak og smiler bredt.

“Så herlige unger.”

“Takk. De er det.”

“Satt der borte og fulgt med og du var så flink med ungene, ser ut som både du og de koser seg.”

“Takk. Det er gøy å ha de på besøk.”

“Savner å ha små unger i hus. Det er så gøy når de er på den alderen. Ikke det samme når de har passert atten liksom.”

“Nei, det kan jeg tenke meg.”

“Du da? Når har du tenkt til å skaffe deg barn?”

“Jeg? Tja, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Jeg har ei venninne i Stavanger som bestemte seg for å adoptere. Det var så mye styr, tok jammen meg over fem år fra de starta prosessen til de fikk ei jente hjem fra Colombia. Du må skynde deg om du skal adoptere.”

Isak ser på Unni, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Det stikker i hjertet og en klump i magen spretter frem. Munnen blir plutselig tørr, tunga sitter som klistra til ganen. Han biter seg selv på innsiden av munnen.

“Sant det,” sier han kort og ser på klokka. “Vi må nesten komme oss avgårde, det er leggetid snart. Unger-” Han kikker bort på ungene. “Sett dere oppi kassa, nå skal vi hjem og spise kveldsmat.”

 

.

 

Klokka på veggen over kjøkkenbordet viser at klokka snart er syv. To brødskiver med karbonade og egg ligger på en tallerken fremfor han. I hånda har han mobilen, åpner internett og ser siste siden han søkte på sent i går kveld etter at ungene hadde lagt deg. _Når kan man melde noen savnet?_

 

Han tar en bit av karbonaden, tygger sakte og er ikke sikker på om han skal le eller ikke. Må nesten lure på om han er på vei til å bli _gal_. Han kan jo ikke melde en ukjent fyr savnet bare fordi han ikke dukker opp til en avtale eller kan han det?

Isak blir sittende å tenke mens han spiser. Vet ikke helt om han er seriøs, men han veier nå uansett fordeler og ulemper med å gjøre det. Blir ikke spesielt klokere etter at maten er fortært, heller mer usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Trenger en realitetssjekk og vet hvem som kan gi han det.

 

 **Isak (19.17):** Er det helt sykt å vurdere å melde Even savnet?

 **Jonas (19.17):** hæ? serr?

 **Isak (19.17):** ja… kanskje?

 **Jonas (19.17):** du er skikkelig betatt du!

 **Jonas (19.17):** eller besatt. lol

 **Jonas (19.17):** Kanskje litt? Tror du det har skjedd han noe?

 **Isak (19.18):** jeg veit da faen… nei, off. dette høres jo helt tullete ut i grunn. Melde en person savnet liksom fordi han ikke dukker opp til en avtale.

 **Jonas (19.18):** kanskje prøve å besøke han igjen?

 

Han gjør som Jonas sier, tar på seg joggeskoa og løper ned trappa. Låser døra og går med raske skritt bortover veien mot Even. Hjertet banker ukontrollert og den dumme klumpen i magen er tilbake. Hva er det som skjer med han?

Singelen knaser under skosålene, fyller hodet hans. Ingen av eskene eller møblene har flyttet på seg siden Even bærte de ut for fem dager siden. Det er ikke lys i noen av vinduene på fremsiden av huset og Isak er ikke spesielt optimist med tanke på å treffe Even. Han lukker øynene, tar et godt magadrag og presser pekefingeren på ringeklokka.

Hvert sekund føles ut som et minutt. Han vipper hælene ukontrollert opp og ned, stirrer intenst på dørhåndtaket. Prøver å være så stille som kan bare kan for muligens å høre noen lyder innenfra.

 _Klikk_.

Låsen vris om og døra åpner seg.


	7. Mandagsmøte hos Jungeltelegrafen AS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Så gøy at dere er så engasjerte. Blir skikkelig motivert av det. Tusen takk alle sammen <3
> 
> Det er lørdag kveld og Isak står utenfor døra til Even. Men hvem lukker opp? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Tyngdekraften har helt klart tatt ferie, håret ligger flatt og klistrer seg til hodebunnen. Ansiktet er blekt og to matte øyne stirrer intenst på han. Even lener seg mot dørkarmen, knærne bøyer seg og han synker litt sammen.

“Hei.”

“Eh- hei.”

“Hvor har du vært?”

Ordene bare detter ut av han, var i grunnen bare ment for han selv. Isak lukker øynene et halvt sekunder, banner innvendig og biter seg hardt på innsiden av leppa. Herregud for en dum ting å spørre om. Even åpner munnen og lukker den igjen, ser ned på føttene sine i flere sekunder før han kikker opp på han igjen.

“Jeg har vært syk, ligget utslått i flere dager. Glemte helt at vi hadde en avtale. Sorry altså.” Even lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, ser så forsiktig bort på Isak nok en gang.

“Det hørtes ille ut. Hvordan syk da?”

Det oppstår en lang stillhet, Even flakker med blikket og biter seg i leppa. Retter seg opp, stryker seg på magen med fingrene og skjærer en grimase.

“Bare noe- eh- magegreier,” sier han til slutt.

Svaret kommer litt for sent til at Isak tror det er sant, men han sier ikke noe på det. Kan jo liksom ikke stå der og påstå at han juger. Det ville være alt for drøyt.

“Shit, ikke smittsomt håper jeg? Jeg- eh- uhm- jeg bare hater å spy. Sånn intenst liksom.”

“Okei, men nei det er ikke smittsomt,” sier Even, rister svakt på hodet og ser ned på dørmatta. “Heldigvis.”

“Så fint da.”

Jada, dette går fint. Fortelle Even at han hater å spy. Skikkelig smart! Herregud, når ble han en sånn sosial krøpling som ikke klarer å si de riktige tingene? Lurer plutselig på om de fem årene i Ausvika har skadet han mer enn han har vært klar over.

Han ser på Even, får så lyst å slå armene rundt han og gi han en god klem. Det ser ut som han kan trenge en. Sekundene går og de står bare å se på hverandre. Stillheten er kvelende, blir brått litt desperat, føler han kommer til å implodere om han ikke sier noe snart.

“Men hva med den skjenken?”

“Orker ikke gjøre noe nå. Får ta det en annen dag.”

“I morgen?”

“Eller på mandag kanskje.”

“Den er grei. Vi tar det når du føler deg bedre.” Isak gir han et smil, vil forsikre Even om at det ikke er noe stress, at det ikke betyr noe når de bærer ut den skjenken.

“Tusen takk.”

“Du kan få telefonnummeret mitt så kan du sende meg en melding når du er klar?”

“Det høres fint ut.” Even tar frem telefonen fra baklomma og lagrer nummeret til Isak. “Eh- uhm- du kan gjerne få mitt også bare sånn i tilfelle.” En svak, rødlig farge brer seg i de bleke kinnene hans, lager små kledelige roser.

“Fett.”

Han må kjempe med ansiktet for å unngå at det ikke sprekker opp i et stort smil. Biter seg hardt i leppa og lar moren komme inn i tankene et øyeblikk.

“Jeg må nesten gå inn nå,” sier Even stille.

“Skjønner. Jeg skal ikke stå her og oppholde deg. Det var fint å se deg igjen og se at du er i live,” sier han med et smil.

“Jada, er i live. Og tusen takk.”

Isak snur seg, smilet brer seg automatisk og han trekker et lettens sukk. Even lever og nå har han telefonnummeret hans. Horden med sommerfugler som fikk permanent oppholdstillatelse for nesten en uke siden, har funnet seg godt til rette og er i full gang med dagens jobbøkt. Mobilen ligger godt plassert i hånda, han knuger på den som om den skulle vært lagd av gull.

Idet han er på vei til å gå, stopper han opp og snur seg. Even har ikke lukket døra, står og følger han med blikket.

“Forresten, trenger du noe mat eller?”

“Mat?” Even ser rart på han.

“Ja- eh- tenkte bare du har kanskje ikke fått vært i butikken de siste dagene liksom? Jeg kunne- uhm- jeg vet ikke- kanskje kommet bort med noe.”

De siste ordene forsvinner nesten på vei ut. Kinnene farges dypt røde i løpet av hundredeler. Han flakker med blikket og biter seg i leppa. Det er umulig å stå stille, vipper helene opp og ned. Dytter hendene ned i lommene på shortsen. Har han gjort seg helt bort nå?

“Åja, sånn å forstå. Tror jeg klarer meg. Har ikke noe særlig matlyst om dagen,” sier han. “Takk for tilbudet. Butikken er vel uansett stengt.”

“Stengt?” Isak rister på hodet gjentatte ganger og smiler. “Butikken er alltid åpen for deg.”

Øynene deres møtes og han gir Even et lite, nervøst smil. “Tror jeg aldri har møtt en sånn kjøpmann før.”

“Heh! Jeg er master i å være kjøpmann. Har til og med diplom,” sier han.

“Velfortjent diplom,” sier Even og smiler skikkelig nå.

“Takk.”

Phu! Even er i live, det var da enda godt! Men klumpen i magen har ikke pulverisert seg helt ennå. Det er noe som ikke stemmer og han lurer så fælt på hva.

 

.

 

Det er mandag, morgenmøte i Jungeltelegrafen AS og Gudrun har visst bestemt at det skal holdes i sofaen på butikken. Isak er alene på jobb, en fire-fem kunder er tidlig opp og skal snart skal betale, så han sitter i kassa og er nødt til å høre på henne og de to venninnene hennes skravle.

_Har du sett hvor rotete det er utenfor huset hans? Ja, fysj a meg,  det er virkelig ikke bra.... vi burde vel ta det opp i Vellet? Det var en god ide… de må jo kunne gjøre noe? om først en begynner å rote sånn, så tar det ikke lang tid før andre følger etter….  ja, og da tar det ikke lang tid før nabolaget vårt er blitt en slum… riktig. Det kan vi ikke ha noe av… Jeg lurer på om han er gal akkurat som grandtanta var? Mye kan jo tyde på det… Hva? Er Signe grandtanta hans? Ja! Hvor har du hørt det? Jeg snakket med Unni i går. Hjelpes, da er godt mulig han er gal…  ja da skulle det ikke forundre meg… går ikke sånne ting i arv? Jo, det er jeg helt sikker på. Her om dagen spilte han så høy musikk at jeg er sikker på at hele nabolaget hørte han… det var sånn moderne rapp… jeg skulle luke i bedene mine og ble veldig forstyrret… har han ingen respekt for naboene sine… stakkars Holger… tenk på familien Gregersen da, de har jo små barn som skal sove… nei, det går virkelig ikke an å oppføre seg slik… jeg må ta kontakt med Vellet…_

Det er som han har reist tilbake i tid, tilbake til Nissen og Sara og Ingrid som konstant konspirerte og snakket dritt om andre. Et ubehag skylder over han. Det knyter seg i magen av å tenke på hvor ille ting var da. At han var så langt inne i skapet at han til og med var sammen med Sara en liten periode, kun fordi hun var interessert i han og forholdet var perfekt for skjule hvem han _egentlig_ var.  

Sinne bygger seg opp i han som en sverm med sinte veps som har fått hjemmet sitt ødelagt. Brått blir det vanskelig å smile og være hyggelig mot familien som skal betale for varene sine. Det bobler inni ham og plutselig kjennes skjorta han har på seg både trang og klam.

Han svelger unna frustrasjonen som best han kan, tvinger frem et smil og hilser på paret. Skanner alle varene, men glemme å tilby pose og spørre om de vil ha kvittering. Heldigvis trenger de ingen av delene og merker merkelig nok ikke hvor sint han egentlig er, for paret smiler bredt og ønsker han en god dag etter at varene er nedpakket.

Døra til butikken glir igjen og han er alene med Gudrun og de to venninnene hennes. De har fortsatt ikke gitt seg med å snakke, han har riktignok bare hørt bruddstykker av hva de har sagt mens han ekspederte kundene, men det er ikke noe tvil om hva de har snakket om.

“Gudrun,” sier han høyt. “Nå synes jeg du skal holde kjeft!”

“Hva er det du sier?” To kulerunde øyne ser forskrekket bort på han.

“Nå har jeg sittet og hørt på dere i nesten ti minutter og jeg synes ikke dere skal sitte der å snakke dritt om noen dere overhodet ikke kjenner.”

“Unge mann, nå skal du høre-” Gudrun ser olmt på han.

“Nei, det er dere som må høre,” sier han med hevet stemme, reiser seg fra stolen og går mot dem. Hjertet banker ukontrollert og det bruser i blodet. Aner ikke om det er noen andre i butikken, men klarer ikke ta hensyn til det. Nå har han fått nok. “Dere sitter der og oppfører dere som tre ufyselige sladrekjerringer”

“Sladrekjerringer?” fnyser hun og dytter brillene på plass. “Vi er bare bekymret for nærmiljøet vårt. Det hadde du vært også om du ikke hadde hatt sånne homoseksuelle skylapper på. Har du sett hvordan det ser ut utenfor huset hans? Det ser jo ut som ei søppelfylling. Har vært sånn i mange dager.”

“Har du glemt at han er nyinnflyttet og kanskje trenger litt tid å komme i orden på?” spør han med skarp stemme og ser på Gudrun.  “Og forresten, jeg går ikke rundt og er keen på alle gutter selv om jeg er homofil.”

“Det har gått mange dager og fortsatt har han ikke ryddet opp. Det ligger jo ting strødd rundt på plenen. Han kunne jo ha satt alt i garasjen slik at vi ikke hadde trengt å se på alt det forferdelige rotet.”

“Even har vært syk og er nok det ennå. Det er derfor han ikke har hatt mulighet til å rydde. Om du hadde snakket _med_ han i stedet for _om_ han hadde du visst det du også,” sier han.

“Syk sa du?” Gudrun hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja, syk.”

“Der ser du,” sier hun og henvender seg til venninnene sine. “Var det ikke det jeg sa? Han er helt sikker gal som Signe var. Hun hadde jo en skrue løs, pleide å hive ting ut av huset for så å forsvinne i flere dager.”

“Ikke bare _en_ skrue,” påpeker en av venninnene.

“Nei, du har rett. Hun var helt håpløs i perioder. Husker du da hun påsto hun ryddet og kastet alle bøkene sine ut av vinduet for så å sette fyr på de?”

“Ja, herregud,” sier den andre venninnen og rister oppgitt på hodet. “Rett og slett spik spenna gæærn!”

Han har fått nok, orker ikke at de sitter i sofakroken morfaren hans lagde og bare spyr ut eder og galle.

“Ærlig talt, om dere skal snakke slik om folk kan dere gå et annet sted. Det var ikke slik morfar ville at det skulle være her i butikken og det vil heller ikke jeg.”

“Jeg visste du ville ta den dama i forsvar. Kanskje ikke så rart med tanke på moren din,” sier Gudrun og snurper munnen sammen.

Ordene er som skarpe, giftige piler som treffer brystet hardt. På mandag var det homofile hun viste forakt for, nå er det syke mennesker hun ikke tåler. Det koker inni han. Man snakker virkelig ikke sånn om folk som er syke. I et kort øyeblikk blir han til og med blodig fornærmet på vegne av sin egen mamma. Men akkurat _det_ går fort over for moren er jo ei drittkjerring. Ikke fordi hun er syk, det kan hun jo dessverre ikke noe for, men av helt andre grunner.

Før han får sagt noe han sikkert vil angre på senere, tar Gudrun ordet igjen.

“Damer, jeg tror det er på tide at vi går. Jeg føler meg slettes ikke velkommen her i dag.”

“Ja, jeg tror det er best av vi går,” sier de to andre i kor og reiser seg.

“Ha en fin dag damer,” sier han og smiler. “Velkommen tilbake.”

Idet døra glir igjen, synker han ned i stolen og sukker høylytt. En bølge av frustrasjon skyller gjennom han. Vet han burde ha presset leppene sammen og holdt kjeft, for nå kommer han til å være den Gudrun snakker om til alle hun kjenner og _ikke_ kjenner for den saks skyld. Men det var umulig, hun gikk for langt i dag. Tråkket over en grense.

Han reiser seg fra stolen, går med raske skritt mot bakrommet for å hente trallen med nye varer som kom tidligere i dag. Skyver den aggressivt ut i butikken, banner høyt da han treffer kassa med frukt og røde epler triller ned på gulvet.

 _Faens jævla dritt!_  

 

.

 

Flemming hopper opp i senga, dytter poten forsiktig på kinnet til Isak, vekker Isak sakte men sikkert opp. Idet han åpner øynene ser katten på han med bedende øyne og mjauer. Synes åpenbart at han bør stå opp og gi han mat.

“Hei Flemming,” sier han med et smil og stryker han over ryggen. Det er alltid hyggelig å bli vekket av en myk pote, men det siste halvåret har han båret på en lengsel etter noe mer, noe annet. Noe som har forsterket seg den siste uka. “Jeg skal snart stå opp, skal bare våkne litt mer.”  

Han strekker seg etter telefonen. Hjertet gjør et hopp og et stort smil brer seg i ansiktet da han ser at Even endelig har sendt han en melding. Sommerfuglene i magen våkner i rekordfart, flakser euforisk rundt som om de var høye på livet. Han har ventet på dette i tre dager nå. Endelig kan han tekste Even uten å virke desperat eller innpåsliten.

 

 **Even (07.18):** Hei :) Fortsatt lyst å hjelpe meg med den skjenken?

 **Isak (08:06):** Hei :) Så klart. I dag?

 **Even (08.06):** Så hyggelig. I dag hadde vært fint om det passer for deg så klart.

 **Isak (08.06):** Skal jobbe fra 12 - 20.30 ish. Kan komme etter jeg er ferdig.

 **Even (08.06):** kan ta det en dag du kanskje ikke jobber så sent altså.

 **Isak (08.07):** neida, det går fint :) Jeg kommer 21 ish. k?

 **Even (08.07):** ok. tusen, tusen takk! :)

 **Isak (08.07):** bare hyggelig! :)

 **Isak (08.07):** kjipt å være syk, fint at formen er bedre :)

 **Even (08.07):** formen er bedre ja. Tusen takk.

 

Tirsdagen snegler seg avgårde, hvert minutt føles som en time og når han og Åse endelig skal stenge butikken jubler han stille for seg selv. Han smådanser rundt i butikken, nynner på en sang av Gabrielle. Fjerner alle avisene og bakevarene som ikke ble solgt mens Åse gjør opp kassene.

Åse smiler lurt til han da de tar farvel med hverandre, ønsker han en fin kveld. Kommenterer heldigvis ikke det gode humøret hans, til tross for at  han er sikker på at hun tenker sitt. Det rumler høyt i magen. Han løper opp trappa, tar to steg om gangen. Gidder ikke ta av seg skoa, bare går inn på kjøkkenet og smører seg kjapt et par brødskiver med gulost. Grandisen han tok opp av fryseren før han dro på jobb kan han steike etterpå.

Den ene brødskiva spiser han sittende på kjøkkenet, den andre tar han med seg i hånda, tenker han kan spise den på veien bort til Even. Idet han har kommet ut på veien kommer han på at han har glemt arbeidshanskene, banner høyt og snur. Han småløper hjem igjen, låser opp døra og tar sjumilssteg opp og ned trappa igjen.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp. Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned. Du får alt til å sprenge i kok. D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med._

Han hørte sangen på radioen i dag tidlig og fikk den ikke ut av hodet. Har gått og sunget på den hele dagen, den får han til å tenke på Even. Lurer på om han liker Gabrielle også eller om synes det er sånn drittmusikk akkurat som Mahdi en gang sa.

Idet han står foran døra til Even, kjenner han det plutselig knyter seg litt i brystet. Hva om Even ikke åpner og er borte slik som i forrige uke?

Bekymringen er ubegrunnet, det kan virke som Even har stått rett på innsiden av døra og ventet på han for sekunder etter han ringer på, åpner døra seg.

“Hallå,” sier Even med et stort smil.

“Hei,” sier Isak og kan ikke annet enn å smile stort tilbake.  

Even ser mye bedre ut. Gullkrona er riktignok ikke tilbake, men nyvasket hår står ut til alle kanter. Noe av fargen er tilbake i ansiktet og det er litt mer liv i øynene.

“Tusen takk for at du kommer og hjelper meg. Det er skikkelig snilt av deg.”

“Ikke tenk på det, det er bare hyggelig.”

“Kom inn,” sier han og holder døra åpen for Isak. “Drit i å ta av deg skoa, det er så møkkete her inne.”

“Takk.” Isak går inn, kjenner en svak eim av parfyme idet han går forbi Even. Han lukter godt. Stopper så opp og ser på Even. “Du får vise vei,” smiler han.

De går inn i stua, Even først og Isak hakk i hel. Han må jobbe hard med å ikke stirre for mye på rumpa hans, den er perfekt tildekket av et par grønne cargobukser og flere uanstendige tanker fyller hodet hans.

“Beklager alt rotet. Jeg pleier ikke ha det slik altså.”

“Det går helt fint, du har jo nettopp flyttet inn. Du skulle sett hvordan det så ut hos meg når jeg tok over leiligheten til morfar. Det var lenge et kaos.”

“Ja, det er jo så mye å gå igjennom.”

“Nettopp. Og når man må gjøre det helt alene tar ting så mye lenger.”

“Så det var bare deg?”

“Mm,” nikker Isak. “For det meste. Bestekompisen min hjalp meg litt. Du da? Ingen hjelp fra familien eller venner i flytteprosessen?”

Even ser ned i gulvet og hvisker nesten. “Nei, mamma har nettopp flyttet og de andre er opptatt.”

“Okei, men da får jeg hjelpe deg da,” smiler han. “Er det denne som skal ut?”

“Ja,” sier Even med et lite smil.

“Vil nødig fornærme noen, men skjønner at du vil kvitte deg med denne altså,” ler han.

Even ser bort på han og sprekker opp i et stort smil. “Ja, ikke sant? Hva er dette for noe liksom?”  

Isak setter på seg arbeidshanskene og går til den ene enden av skjenken. Bøyer seg ned og prøver å løfte litt for å få en ide om hvor tung møblet er. Den er heldigvis ikke så tung som han forespeilet seg da han så den. De bærer ut skjenken uten store problemer, setter den på plenen rett utenfor inngangsdøra.

“Noe mer du vil ha båret ut?” spør Isak.

“Vel, nja-” Even kikker ned i gresset. “Jeg har en seng jeg skal kvitte meg med, men den er så tung.”

“Ting blir jo lettere om man er to,” smiler han.

Et kvarter senere er senga også ute, står på høykant lent inn mot den lille garasjen. Isak sitter oppå skjenken mens Even er inne og henter to glass med vann til de. Isak dingler med beina, smiler fornøyd over endelig å få tilbringe litt tid med Even.

Han blir sittende alene en stund, Even ser ut til å bli opptatt med noe inne. Minuttene går og det er merkelig stille inne i huset. Han vurderer om han skal gå inn og se til han, sjekke om alt er i orden. Even skulle jo bare hente to glass med vann.

Idet han skal reise seg, hører han skritt ute i gangen og Even kommer ut igjen.

“Sorry, jeg bare _måtte_ ta en telefon,” unnskylder Even seg.

“Det går fint,” sier Isak med et smil.

“Her.” Even gir han et glass før han setter seg på en gammel stol ovenfor han.

“Tusen takk. Det tar på å bære møbler i denne varmen.”

“Ja, det er sikkert og visst. Veldig, veldig hyggelig at du vil hjelpe meg.”

“Det er veldig hyggelig å kunne hjelpe.”  

Isak tørker svetteperler fra panna og ser forsiktig på Even. Den hvite, trange t-skjorta klistre seg til brystkassa og svetteringen under armen er godt synlig når Even løfter armen og drar hånda gjennom håret. Tanken på å bore ansiktet i armhulen hans, snuse inn alle de digge luktene hans gjør at det kiler i magen.

Den ene brystvorta stikker litt ut, den er liksom litt annerledes formet enn den andre virker det som. Plutselig går det opp for han hva det er, han har en piercing der. Munnen åpner seg i ren refleks, han væter leppene ukontrollert. Må kjempe med seg selv for å ikke stirre hull i brystkassa hans.

Fy faen! Even har en piercing i brystvorta.

“Eh- ja- så får hva-” Ordene stokker seg og han tar en ny slurk av vannet, drikker sakte for å samle seg. “Altså, eh- hva får en fyr som deg til å flytte til et gudsforlatt sted som Ausvika?”

Han forsøker desperat å flytte tankene over på noe annet, redd han blir hard i løpet av sekunder om han tenker mer på den piercingen. Legger hendene forsiktig og diskret i fanget sånn i tilfelle han mislykkes og kroppen bedrar han igjen.

“Eh-,” Det blir stille et lite øyeblikk. Even puster tungt og biter seg i leppa. “Jeg arvet jo dette huset.”

“Men du hadde jo ikke trengt å flytte hit for det. Regner ikke med at det er boplikt her.”

“Nei,” han drar på det. “Tenkte det kunne være greit med en forandring fra Oslo.”

Høyrebeinet til Even dirrer ukontrollert. Han møter han ikke med blikket, men det ser ut som han har festet øynene på noe ubestemt like bortenfor han.

“Da har du kommet til rett sted. Det er helt annerledes enn Oslo.

“Ja?” Even ser bort på han.

“Ja.” Han stopper opp, tenker litt. “Og jeg vet ikke om det er spesielt bedre.”

“Ikke?” En rynke popper opp i panna til Even.

“Nei, når jeg tenker meg om så er gudsforlatt i grunn helt feil ord å bruke om dette stedet. Det er ikke gudsforlatt i det hele tatt.”

“Neivel?”

“Nei, det er enn sånn ultrakonservativ menighet like i nærheten full av meninger som hører oldtiden til og jeg kan ikke fordra de. Jeg har vel nærmest et hatforhold til de.”

“Såpass.”

“Håper jeg ikke fornærmer deg eller noe, men jeg har bare et veldig anstrengt forhold til religion og sånne kristne fanatikere.”

“Er ikke så glad i de selv,” sier Even med et skjevt smil.

“Kan også advare deg om en annen ting herfra. Noen folk bruker å stikke nesa si oppi ting de ikke har noe med. Bryr seg med alt og alle. Vi har en høyst velfungerende jungeltelegraf her og øverste leder er-” Han stopper opp, blir stille i noen sekunder. “Uhm- la meg bare si at jeg ikke er så fan av henne og har du noen hemmeligheter du ikke vil at folk skal få vite om så bør du holde kortene tett til brystet.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare stirrer ut i lufta. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert igjen og han gnir hendene mot hverandre. Isak skuler bort på Even, kroppen ser ut som en stiv stokk. Er han anspent? Det er kanskje ikke så rart, han har jo tegnet et bilde av stedet som minner om helvete.

“Sorry ass, du må jo tro du har flyttet til verdens verste sted. Det er ikke meningen være så jævla negativ.”

“Neida, det går greit. Er jo fint å få en liten heads up om hvordan det er her, så man vet hva man har å forholde seg til, ikke sant?”

“Joa, men jeg trenger jo ikke få deg til å tro at du har flyttet til helvete eller no,” sier han og ler tørt. “Det _er_ veldig mye positivt ved å bo her også altså.”  

“Det er det,” sier Even. “Den ølen du ga meg for eksempel.” Han gir han et lite smil.

“Ja? Synes du det?”

Hjertet banker plutselig litt fortere av de ordene. Han prøver å ikke virke for entusiastisk av det han sa, ikke smile sånn med hele ansiktet. Men lykkes bare sånn passe. Munnvikene trekkes automatisk godt opp mot ørene.

“Det var veldig hyggelig.”

Smilet til Even er blitt større nå og Isak kjenner det kribler i magen. Sommerfuglene tar fatt på kveldsskiftet og de jobber ivrig alle sammen. Hvordan kan de ikke det når han gir han det smilet? Hjertet banker med dobbel takt. Han blir brått usikker på om Even kan se t-skjorta hans vibrere.

“Så fint du synes det da. Neste gang kan vi kanskje drikke den sammen?”

Even nøler litt før han svarer. Biter litt i neglen på den ene tommelen. “Ja, kanskje det?”

“Jeg jobber ikke for Jungeltelegrafen hvis du skulle bekymre deg for det.”

“Okei.” Han puster ut og smiler svakt. “Så bra.”

Isak har absolutt ikke lyst til å dra hjem, vil heller sitte ute i hagen til Even og prate til sola står opp, men magen rumler. Ikke sånn lavt så bare han hører det, men skriker sånn skikkelig. De to brødskivene han slukte i sta var absolutt ikke nok til å stilne hungeren som meldte seg da han var ferdig på jobb.

“Sulten?”

“Eh- ja.”

“Da skal ikke jeg oppholde deg noe mer. Du har jo gjort mer enn nok for meg i kveld.”

“Det var da så lite,” smiler Isak. Han reiser seg motvillig, setter fra seg glasset på skjenken og plukker opp arbeidshanskene fra gresset. “Du får si ifra hvis du trenger hjelp til å fjerne det du skal kvitte deg med da.”

“Takk, men det klarer jeg selv,” sier Even kort og bestemt.

 

.

 

 **Even (07.10):** Hei. Unnskyld at jeg forstyrrer deg så tidlig, er du på jobb nå?

 **Isak (07.19):** hei, nei starter ikke før 12

 **Even (07.19):** kan jeg komme bort en tur? Må snakke med noen og kjenner ingen andre her…

 **Isak (07.19):** seff. Bare kom! Jeg setter på kaffe.

 **Isak (07.19):** har det skjedd noe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere Even trenger å prate om så tidlig på morran? Alltid gøy å høre hva dere tenker, så setter gjerne pris på noen ord :-)


	8. Bygdetrollet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere ❤ 
> 
> I dag har jeg bursdag og selv om jubilanten er den som normalt får gaver, så gir jeg dere et nytt kapittel allerede - litt før planen ;)
> 
> Får så mange fine kommentarer av dere. Setter pris på hver og en av de. De gir meg en skikkelig selvtillitt og skriveboost! :) Tusen takk ❤
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Han kunne ha sovet et par timer til minst. Kroppen er tung, armer og bein føles som bly. Likevel spretter han opp av senga, går med raske skritt inn på kjøkkenet og setter på kaffe før han går og pisser.

Sommerfuglene i magen våknet idet han så at Even hadde sendt han en melding. Nå flakser de nervøst rundt alle sammen, gjør det umulig å holde på en tanke eller gjøre noe fornuftig som å børste håret eller pusse tenna. Det er flaks at han klarer å kle på seg, han tar det første og beste han finner. Et par burgunderrøde joggebukser og den utvaska Simpson t-skjorta han fikk i bursdagsgave av Jonas da han var nitten.

Det blir ikke tid til å gjøre noe særlig mer enn å gå rundt som en hodeløs kylling og ikke få noe gjort, for plutselig ringer det på døra. Isak raser ned trappa, tar tre trinn om gangen.

Ute på rampa sitter Even med en røyk i hånda. Et blekt ansikt med to litt matte øyne titter frem fra en grønn hettegenser. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert

“Hei.”

“He-e-i,” sier Even og tar et siste drag før han stumper røyken.

“Bli med opp da,” smiler Isak. Even nikker, mumler et ja og reiser seg fra kassa han sitter på.

“Isak?” Isak snur seg brått i døråpningen, kræsjer i Even.

“Solveig. Hei.”

Han banner innvendig, hadde ikke tenkt på at Solveig ville komme akkurat nå. Men så klart, klokka er jo halv åtte og butikken skal åpnes om en halvtime.

“Tidlig på’n i dag? Du skal vel ikke jobbe?” spør hun.

“Starter ikke før kl. 12. Har bare- eh-” Han ser bort på Even som står ved siden av han med henda i lomma og kikker ned i betongen. “Åpna for Even, han er ny her, flytta inn i huset til Signe. Har invitert han på frokost.”

“Ja vel. Så hyggelig da.” Hun smiler lurt og blunker til han. “Jeg får vel hilse på den nyinnflyttede da. Solveig Slettvoll.”

“Even Bech.” Even strekker ut hånda og håndhilser på henne, gir henne et lite smil.

“Men vi kan ikke stå her å henge, du må åpne butikken og vi skal spise.”

“Sees etterpå. God frokost gutter.”

“Takk,” sier de i kor.

Isak går først inn døra som leder opp til leiligheten sin. Han kan kjenne Evens nærvær bak seg og en liten storm av følelser raser rundt i magen, er både glad, nervøs og bekymra på en og samme gang. Absolutt ingen god kombinasjon.

“Takk.” Stemmen får Isak til å stoppe opp og snu seg.

“For hva?” Han ser på Even.

“For eh- at du sa det du sa,” sier Even.

“Åh. Det var da så lite.” Isak gir han et smil, men får bare en anstrengt mine tilbake. Han snur seg og de går opp trappa i stillhet.

“Sorry for alt rotet altså,” sier han med et sukk da de kommer inn i gangen. “Hadde jeg visst du skulle komme hadde jeg rydda litt, men du tok meg liksom på- eh- senga.” Han ler tørt av sitt eget ordspill.  

“Sorry ass. Beklager virkelig at jeg kommer sånn tidlig på morran, men jeg-” Even pauser, puster tungt ut. “Jeg klarte liksom ikke vente lenger.”

“Ikke tenk på det. Kom inn på kjøkkenet, jeg har kaffe. Drikker du kaffe forresten?” spør Isak.

“Jada,” sier han.

“Vil du ha en kopp? Har ikke noe fancy greier da, bare vanlig Ali filtermalt liksom.”

“Vet ikke helt om det er så lurt. Har så sinnsykt vondt i hodet,” sier han, skjærer en grimase og ser på Isak. “Føkk it. La meg få en halv kopp, det kan vel ikke bli verre enn det er nå.”

Evn sukker og blir stående i døråpningen til kjøkkenet. Isak åpner skapdøra og finner frem to kopper. Den utvaska unicorn koppen han fikk fra Eskild for mange år siden tar han selv. Even får koppen han fikk av ungene til Jonas i julegave i fjor, den som er mørkeblå og det står _den aller beste_ på i gull.

“Her.” Isak setter koppen fremfor Even.

“Takk.”

“Vil du ha litt smertestillende?” spør Isak med en bekymret mine i ansiktet.

“Gjerne! Jeg prøvde å finne noen hjemme, men alt er jo bare et jævla rot. Det er jo nesten umulig å finne ting,” stønner han.

“Sett deg, så skal jeg finne en paracet til deg.”

Isak går inn på badet, finner en paracet. Tilbake på kjøkkenet legger han pilla på kjøkkenbordet og tapper han et glass med lunkent vann. Even går hvileløst rundt på gulvet. Den ene hånda er godt plassert i lomma på buksa, mens han tygger på neglen på den andre tommelen sin.

“Sett deg,” sier Isak med et vennlig smil og trekker ut en stol.

“Beklager, du må tro jeg er helt gal,” sier han og ler tørt. “Jeg er bare litt stressa.”

“Gal? Neida. Du er ikke den eneste som har gått sånn rundt og rundt i denne leiligheten for å si det sånn. Hvis du går ut i stua og ser nøye etter, ser du en stor oval sirkel der jeg har tråkket i hjel gulvet.”

“Oi. Uff da.” sier han mens han fortsetter å gå.

“Ja,” sukker han og kjenner det stikker litt i hjertet. “Men det er fint om du setter deg ned og forteller hva som åpenbart stresser deg. Jeg er ikke våken nok til å håndtere at du går sånn rundt og rundt.”

Even stopper opp og stirrer på han, biter seg hardt i leppa og drar hånda gjennom håret. “Faen, jeg vekket deg, gjorde jeg ikke?”

“Nei da, jeg var våken,” forsikrer han.

“Men du hadde ikke tenkt å stå opp nå.”

“Egentlig ikke, nei.”

“Sorry ass. Jeg skulle ikke ha kommet så tidlig, men jeg er bare så stressa og visste liksom ikke hva annet jeg skulle gjøre eller hvem andre jeg kunne snakke med,” sier han lavmælt og ser hjelpeløst bort på han. “Du er jo den eneste jeg har prata _litt_ mer med enn bare å sagt hei til i forbifarten.”  

“Du det går helt fint, bare sett deg ned.”

Han prøver å berolige han med et smil, men vet ikke om han lykkes spesielt godt. Even ser på han med smale øyne, sier ikke noe. Tar så et par skritt fremover og synker ned på kjøkkenstolen. Plukker opp paraceten, svelger den ned med vannet og skyver det tomme glasset gjentatte ganger mellom hendene.

“Så? Isak ser på han, prøver å fange blikket hans, men klarer det ikke for Even stirrer ned i bordplata. “Hva skjer?”

“Jeg fikk et anonymt brev i postkassa i går. Fant det etter du hadde gått,” sier Even og kikker forsiktig opp på han.

“Anonymt brev?” Det knyter seg automatisk i brystet på Isak. Dette lover ikke godt.

“Ja,” sier han kort. “Noen eller flere, helt sikkert mange, klager på alt rotet hos meg.” Stemmen er lav og han ser ned i bordplata igjen. Stryker tommelen over et av arrene på håndleddet.

“Rot?”

“Mm.”

“Men du rydder jo bare?”

“Ja, men-”

Plutselig går det opp for Isak hva slags brev dette må være. “Fy faen ass, har du brevet?”

“Ja,” sier Even nølende.

“Kan jeg få se det?”

“Eh- okei.”

Even tar opp brevet fra lomma, det er litt krøllete. Han retter ut papiret og gir det til Isak. Isak ser den gamle, snirklete skrifta. Det bobler inni ham, pulsen skyter i været og kjeven strammes. Trenger ikke lese hva som står, for han er ikke i tvil om hvem som har skrevet det. Den helvetes, forbanna drittkjerringa. Han leser likevel brevet, vil vite eksakt hva hun har skrevet.

 

_Vi i Ausvika ønsker å ha et rent og pent nabolag. Det fordrer at alle bidrar og holder eiendommen sin ryddig og i god stand. Vi har med bekymring sett hvordan det ser det ut utenfor huset ditt. Det er meget ille! Har vel ikke sett verre rot og i tillegg spilles høy musikk på kveldstid som er utidig og veldig forstyrrende for naboene._

_Velet er blitt kontaktet og vi har diskutert mulige tiltak. Du må rydde umiddelbart. Er ikke eiendommen ryddet innen fredag vil vi ta kontakt med kommunen og se hva vi kan gjøre._

 

“Bodd her i mindre enn to uker og så hater mange folk meg allerede.”

Han ser bort på Even. Blikket flakker og hele han rister, klarer tydeligvis ikke sitte i ro. Even snakker med en sånn sårhet i stemmen at Isak får lyst til å gi han en bamseklem og fortelle han at alt kommer til å gå bra. For han er sikker på det.

“Tror ikke alle folk hater deg ass.”

“Det brevet tyder jo på det.”

“Der tar du feil.”

“Hvordan kan du være så sikker på det?”

“Fordi jeg er sikker på jeg vet hvem som har skrevet dette,” sier Isak.

“Åhh?” Even ser opp på han med et intenst blikk.

“Øverste sjef for Jungeltelegrafen.”

“Hæ? Øverste sjef for hva?”

“Jungeltelegrafen.” Isak ler litt selv om det ikke er noe å le av i det hele tatt.

“Åååh.”

“Gudrun Moland,” sier han og forklarer kort hvem hun og de to venninnene hennes er.

“Er du sikker på at det bare er de tre?” spør han og gnir hendene sammen.

“Helt sikker,” sier han.

“Hvordan kan du være det?”

“Eh- nei- altså,” starter Isak, men stopper fort. Skjønner han ikke kan fortelle Even om sammenstøtet de hadde i butikken her om dagen. Da blir han vel enda mer nervøs og bekymret. “Jeg kjenner lusa på gangen.”

“Hva med velet?”

“Er temmelig sikker på at de ikke er involvert i dette. Jeg kjenner lederen i velet, det er en fyr jeg fisker med av og til. Han er en fornuftig fyr.”

“Sikker?”

“Ja, jeg kan ringe han og høre, bare sånn for å få det bekreftet.”

“Nei, nei, nei,” sier han brått og høyt. “Du trenger ikke det.” Even puster tungt ut, ler litt sånn anstrengt og rister gjentagende på hodet. “Det går fint, det er bare jeg som er så jævla dramatisk. Skal alltid krisemaksimere oppi hodet mitt.”

Isak ser på Even, ser beinet riste ukontrollert og øynene flakker mens han skyver vannglasset mellom seg igjen. Han teller til tre inni seg, puster godt inn og ut, og legger hendene forsiktig over Evens. Det går en iling gjennom kroppen, men akkurat det kan han ikke tenke på nå. Må ha fokus på Even. Even stopper automatisk opp, ser forsiktig på han med et stødig blikk.

“Du.” Han klemmer litt på hendene, kjenner de er klamme. “Jeg tar å ringer han, så kan vi roe oss litt etterpå.”

Isak lar han ikke svare, bare reiser seg og finner telefonen. Finner telefonnummeret til Egil og ringer han. Få minutter senere legger han på med et lite smil.

“Det var som jeg tenkte, Velet har ikke noe med det brevet å gjøre. Gudrun ringte riktignok Egil, men ble avfeid av han med en gang og etter en liten heftig diskusjon, innså hun at de ikke kom til å gjøre noe og bare slang på røret,” sier Isak.

“Okei,” sier Even, puster ut og gir han et ørlite smil. “Men hva med hun Gudrun? Hun er jo fortsatt sur på grunn av alt rotet.”

“Ikke tenk på det,” sier Isak.

“Off, jeg hater når folk er sure på meg.”

“Gudrun er sur stort sett hele tida, har en torn i siden til veldig mange og er negativ til mye. Homofile, skatere, ja alle folk som er litt annerledes. Vet ikke helt, men tror hun er født trangsynt og med en pH verdi på to eller no.”

“Sorry for dette ass, komme her å bare være et jævla stort nervevrak. Dumpe alle de teite bekymringene mine på deg liksom.” Han rister på hodet.

“Ikke tenk på det,” sier Isak med et smil. “Du er jo ny her i bygda, ikke rart du blir stressa av å få et sånt brev. Ingen teite bekymringer her i det hele tatt.”

“Jeg bare blir så-” Even stopper opp, biter litt på neglebåndet på tommelen. “Nei, glem det.”

Koppen fremfor han er fortsatt full. Kaffe kunne han droppet å lage, er lys våken uten å drukket en eneste dråpe. Men det har jo blitt en vane om morran å drikke kaffe, så han tar et par slurker for det. Er jo dumt å la den bli kald og gå til spille.

“Er du sulten?”

“Litt, hvordan det?”

“Jeg har jo på en måte annonsert frokost,” sier han med et smil.

Even rister på hodet. “Du jugde jo på grunn av meg. Du skal slippe å mekke frokost ass.”

“Jeg må jo spise uansett, om jeg fikser noe til to så gjør jo ikke det noe. Det blir ikke noe fancy uansett. Har ikke brød, så det eneste jeg kan tilby er knekkebrød med gulost eller syltetøy.” Isak reiser seg, går bort til høyskapet og finner frem pakka med Wasa Husman. “Vil du at et par eller?”

“Okei da, kan vel ta et par.”

“Så hyggelig.”

Isak lager tre knekkebrød med gulost til de hver. Finner frem tallerkener og setter eplejuicen på bordet. De blir sittende i stillhet å spise. Isak bryr seg ikke nevneverdig om akkurat det, det føles merkelig nok naturlig på en måte.

 

.

 

Kontorstolen knirker i det han snur seg rundt for å finne utskriften. Han huller arket, finner frem permen i en av hyllene bak seg og arkiverer det. Det har vært tungt å jobbe i dag. Ikke bare fordi det har vært så mye å gjøre, men han får ikke tankene bort fra Even. Han var så stressa at han var bekymret for om han skulle få et panikkanfall og det var så vondt å se på. Kjente seg umiddelbart igjen.

Det banker plutselig på døra. Isak ser brått opp, lurer på hvem det kan være. Forventer ikke at noen skal besøke han nå. Han ser på klokka, den er akkurat åtte. Kanskje det bare er Åse som skal gi han en beskjed eller kommer med kontantoppgjøret?

“Kom inn!”

“Hei.”

“Hei, Even.” Smilet kryper oppover i ansiktet, det er umulig å la være.  

“Forstyrrer jeg?”

“Neida, kom inn. Jeg bare gjør litt sånn kjedelig papirarbeid på slutten av dagen.”

“Tusen takk.” Even går inn på kontoret, trekker døra nesten helt igjen, blir stående rett på innsiden.

“Sett deg,” smiler Isak. Even går mot stolen, setter seg litt på kanten av den.

“Tusen, tusen takk for at du hørte på meg i dag tidlig. Håper jeg ikke skremte deg for mye. Jeg blir bare så sykt stressa av sånne ting. Vet liksom ikke hva jeg skulle ha gjort om jeg ikke hadde fått snakket med noen. Takk for at du var så tålmodig og hørte på.”

“Det var da så lite. Kjenner meg så godt igjen. Deler man et problem, blir det alltid mindre. Det har i hvert fall jeg erfart,” smiler han.

“Ja, de gjør kanskje det,” sier Even tankefullt.

Det blir stille. Isak ser på Even som har festet blikket på den røde skrivebordslampa.

“Kom du bare hit for å takke?” spør Isak med et smil om munnen.

“Nei- eh- altså- dette vil kanskje virke litt dumt, men- eh- det tilbudet om å kjøre bort ting til miljøstasjonen, står det fortsatt?” Even ser forsiktig bort på Isak. “Eller er du lei av meg allerede og vil helst at jeg ikke maser mer på deg.”

Isak ser på Even, smiler og kjenner det kiler i magen. Han er så vanvittig pen, selv når han ser ut som Einstein på hodet og alle verdens bekymringer ser ut til å ha landet på skuldrene hans. Det må mye mer til for at han skal bli lei, er faktisk ikke sikker på om han noen gang vil bli det heller.

“Slettes ikke lei. Og tilbudet står fortsatt.”

“Gjør det virkelig det?” spør Even overrasket.

“Ja, det gjør virkelig det,” smiler Isak.

“Åh, tusen takk.”

“Løste det seg ikke på annet vis?”

“Eh-”

Even ser ned på hendene sine, blir brått stille igjen. Han åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den raskt igjen. Sekundene går, det eneste Isak hører er klokka på veggen bak han tikke høylytt.

“Nei, altså- jeg hadde vel egentlig ikke noen plan,” sier han og puster tungt ut. “Kunne vel ha vurdert å leie både bil og henger, men det hadde sikkert ruinert meg.”  

“Som jeg sa her om dagen, du må ikke være redd for å spørre om hjelp. Jeg hjelper gjerne, bare hyggelig det. Og det gjør andre i bygda her og.”

“Takk. Jeg husker jo du sa det, men det er bare ikke så lett hele tida,” sukker han.

“Jeg skjønner det altså. Folk vil jo som oftest klare ting selv. Vi kan ta turen i morgen? Passer det for deg?”

“Alle dager passer.”

“Ingen jobb som kommer i veien?”

“Ikke for øyeblikket,” sier han lavmælt og ser ned i bordplata.

“Okei. Jeg jobber til halv fire i mårra, kan komme bort i femtida?”

“Det passer fint.”

“Supert, da har vi en avtale.”

Isak prøver iherdig å ikke smile for bredt, men det er søren meg ikke lett. Det kribler sykt mye i magen og hodet føles som en karusell. Tenkt at han skal få tilbringe flere timer sammen med Even.

“Nå kommer Gudrun til å tro at det er noe mellom oss.” Ordene bare detter ut av han, de var egentlig bare ment for han selv. Kinnene farges umiddelbart røde.

“Eh?” Even ser forundret på han. “Hvorfor det?”

Hjertet banker ekstra fort. Ikke fordi han er flau eller redd for å fortelle at han er homo. Det er det lenge siden han var. Men det er liksom litt sånn _make it or break it_ nå.

“Det er viden kjent at at jeg er homofil. Og Gudrun er jo fantastisk god på å lage historier ut av ingenting,”sier han.

Even ser på han med et uutgrunnelig blikk. “Er du?”

“Ja,” sier han med et skjevt smil. “Til manges store sorg da,” legger han til med et sukk.

“Fordi du er så pen og damene skulle ønske de kunne få deg?” spør Even og lar blikket falle ned i sitt eget fang. En svak rødfarge maler kinnene til Even. Om ikke sommerfuglene i magen ikke har hatt nok å jobbe med, fikk de i hvert fall det nå.

“Pen? Neiass.” Isak ler nervøst og rister på hodet. “Det er nok dessverre kun fordi de ikke liker at jeg er homofil. Det passer ikke inn i livssynet deres om at mann og kvinne er skapt for hverandre og alt annet er et avvik fra Guds plan.”

Even ser brått opp. “Og dette mener Gudrun også? Er hun sånn kristen fanatiker?”

“En skulle kanskje tro det synet hennes tatt i betraktning, men nei. Hun er ganske enkelt ikke så glad i homofile og gudene må vite hvorfor.”

“Virkelig?” Even sperrer øynene opp.

“Jupp.”

“Faen ass!” sier Even og hever stemmen. “Jeg blir så sint av sånne folk at jeg kunne ha slå-” Han stopper brått opp, svelger hard og vender blikket bort fra han.  

“Slått henne?” spør Isak, men får ikke noe svar. Even bare stirrer tomt ut av vinduet. “Det kunne i hvert fall jeg. Ikke sånn i starten da, da ble jeg bare taus og lei meg.” Even ser fortsatt ikke på han, bare kikker ut av vinduet med munnen igjen. “Etterhvert ble jeg rasende og da kunne jeg ha dæljet løs på henne om jeg ikke hadde hatt litt selvkontroll.”

Hva skjedde nå egentlig? Hvorfor ble han brått så stille? Det må være noe han sa. Har han opplevd noe lignende selv? Hundre tanker popper opp på en gang. Han har så lyst å si noe, spørre om han har lignende erfaringer, men ordene kommer ikke ut, stopper et sted i halsen, blir blokkert av frykt for å si noe dumt eller upassende. Han trenger jo ikke ha opplevd noe selv, det kan jo være noen andre han kjenner.

“Even?”

“Eh- ja.” Even rykker til, ser forsiktig bort på han før blikket lander på pulten. “Sorry, jeg bare datt ut litt. Hun virker ikke spesielt hyggelig hun Gudrun.”

“Nei, hun er i grunn ikke det.”

“Får håpe jeg ikke treffer på henne,” sukker han og ser opp på Isak.

“Akkurat det blir nok litt vanskelig, hun er litt som en som dukker opp overalt.”

Klokka på veggen tikker høylytt. Even kikker opp på den. Han dytter stolen litt bakover og reiser seg. Det skraper i det slitte linoleumsgulvet.

“Jeg får komme meg hjem, ser at du skal har stengt nå. Klokka er jo godt over åtte.”

“Ja, endelig. Skal bli godt å komme hjem, har vært en lang og slitsom dag.”

“Beklager så mye for at jeg dro deg opp så tidlig og lagde så jævlig mye styr.”

“Nei, nei, nei. Det var ikke sånn jeg mente. Det har ingenting med deg å gjøre. Bare sykt mye å gjøre på jobb i dag. Pantemaskinen er i Ustand og det ble feil i noen bestillinger.”

“Okei. Så kjedelig da.”

Han følger Even ut bakveien, det er kortest og så slipper han forhåpentligvis både blikk og spørsmål fra Åse. De sier hadet og Isak blir stående å se på han runde hjørnet. Går ikke inn med en gang, setter seg på kassa som Even satt på i dag tidlig og lar tankene surre fritt.

Even er en kompleks fyr, å prøve å forstå han er like vanskelig som å pusle et puslespill uten å kjenne til motivet. Men han verken kan eller vil gi opp ennå, han har jo nettopp starta. En dag kommer han kanskje i mål og får se hele bildet?

Idet han kommer inn igjen står så klart Åse utenfor kontoret med dagens kontantoppgjør i en konvolutt og ser på han med nysgjerrige øyne.

“Har du gjort opp kassene?” spør Isak

“Hvem var det?” svarer Åse, tydeligvis interesser i helt andre ting enn kontantoppgjør.

“Han som har flyttet inn i huset til Signe,” forklarer Isak.

“Åja. Han som besøkte deg i dag tidlig.” Hun smiler.

“Hæ?” En rynke former seg i panna hans. “Hvordan vet _du_ det?”

Hun gisper, legger en hånd foran munnen. Kinnene farges røde. “Eh- nei- Solveig fortalte meg det.”

“Har dere snakket om meg?”

“Nja- hun nevnte det bare sånn i forbifarten.”

Han kjenner han blir irritert, skjønner ikke hvorfor alle skal blande seg inn i hans ikke-eksisterende kjærlighetsliv. Har de ikke nok med sitt eget?

“Jeg ser helst at Solveig og du ikke konspirerer om meg,” sier han bryskt.  

“Vi gjør jo egentlig ikke det da, Isak. Vi bare synes det kunne vært hyggelig om du fant deg noen,” sier hun unnskyldende. “Solveig sa han var høy og kjekk.”

Isak sukker høylytt. “Vel, det er ikke noe som foregår, så dere kan slutte med hva nå enn dere holder på med. Jeg skal bare hjelpe han med å kjøre noen ting på miljøstasjonen siden han ikke har bil.”

 

.

 

Han slenger en pizza i ovnen og setter på radioen. Kommer rett inn i _Fem Fine Frøkner_ igjen og Isak skrur lyden så høyt at Flemming hopper misfornøyd ned fra kjøkkenstolen og går ut i stua. Han lar irritasjonen over uønsket oppmerksomhet fra de ansatte drukne i høylytt sang og drømmer seg bort til et parallelt univers der Even står inntil kjøkkenbenken og ser på han mens han synger til han.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp. Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned. Du får alt til å sprenge i kok. D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med._

Etter at pizzaen er fortært og han har avtalt med Egil at han kan låne tilhengeren, får han med seg Flemming ned i første etasje og lokalet ved siden av butikken. Det er overfylt av skrot og ting etter moren som hun ikke tok med seg da hun brått flyttet tilbake til Oslo for fem år siden.

Øyelokkene er tunge, han kjenner at det sikkert hadde vært lurt å legge seg tidlig. I morgen må han opp klokka halv syv igjen, har byttet vakt med Solveig som skulle til tannlegen for rotfylling. Men han er så inspirert av Even, vil rydde han og. Det passer jo veldig bra, nå som han endelig har bestemt seg for å kvitte seg med litt av en fortid han ikke er så glad i.


	9. Date på miljøstasjonen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere!
> 
> Tusen takk for alle bursdagsgratulasjoner som kom og på de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Det varmet ❤
> 
> Nå skal Isak og Even på "date" påmiljøstasjonen. Så får vi håper det går bra og at de blir litt bedre kjent :) 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen ❤

Himmelen er blå og skyfri. Gradestokken melder om en varm dag, viste allerede seksten grader da han sto på kjøkkenet og drakk kaffe klokka sju. Nå står han ute på rampa for å ta imot leveransen fra bakeriet og kjenner sola varme det morgentrøtte ansiktet hans.

Bananen i hånda er blitt litt brun, men han spiser heller brun banan enn å kaste den. Brød har han jo fortsatt ikke og de siste knekkebrødene ble spist opp i går. Hvor vanskelig kan det egentlig være å ha nok mat i hus? Han eier jo en matbutikk.

Det er den samme sjåføren som har levert bakevarer det siste halve året. Han heter Jørgen og er alltid blid og imøtekommende. Ofte kommer han før noen av de ansatte har kommet på jobb, da setter han bare kassene på rampa og drar. I dag står Isak og tar han i mot.

“God morgen, Jørgen!”

“God morgen, Isak!”

“Holder du opp døra så bærer jeg alt inn for deg.”

“Tusen takk, det er snilt.”

De går inn, Jørgen først og Isak hakk i hjel med dagens aviser i hånda.

“Det blir varmt i dag og,” sier Jørgen med et smil.

“Ja, det blir deilig i dag,” sier Isak og setter buntene med aviser på gulvet.

“Sånn. Da var det på plass. Jeg får komme meg videre og du får ha en strålende dag.”

Jørgen snur seg og er på vei til å gå igjen, men Isak tar tak i han, holder han igjen.

“Vent litt da, så skal du få med deg noe.” Han finner frem en rosinbolle blant alle bakevarene. “Her har du noe på veien.”

“Å tusen takk, Isak. Ingen andre kjøpmenn her i bygda er så generøs som deg,” sier han med et bredt smil. “Denne skal jeg nyte til kaffen på vei bort til Tangvall.”

“Takk, det var hyggelig å høre. Det er en tøff bransje, skal man overleve så er service og kundevennlighet ekstra viktig når man ikke er tilknytta en stor kjede og kan gi de laveste prisene.”

“Sant det. Men jeg kan ikke stå her, har et stramt tidsskjema i dag. Hadde problemer med bilen i dag tidlig, så jeg er litt etter skjema.”

“Den er grei, du får komme deg avgårde. Vi snakkes.”

“Det gjør vi.”

Brødhyllene fylles umiddelbart opp. Går så inn på kontoret og finner frem bestillingen han gjorde, tar en ekstra sjekk på at han har fått det han bestilte. Det har jo vært rot ved to anledninger de siste to ukene. Alt stemmer, Isak smiler fornøyd til seg selv. Tar så frem telefonen og finner frem Spotify. Setter på Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!, favorittsangen av Abba, hans guilty pleasure og noe han kun hører på når han er alene eller er full sammen med Eskild.

 

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

 

Volumet er skrudd helt opp. Han synger for full hals og danser bortover gulvet, tar en piruett like ved hylla med alle Toro posene. Buntene med aviser dingler i hver sin hånd hele veien bort til kassene. Han fordeler raskt avisene på de to stativene, blir stående, beveger seg fortsatt til rytmen og hiver hendene i været mens han studere dagens forsider.

Ingen store ting har skjedd i verken Norge eller verden. Søgne og Songdalen budstikke melder om at idrettsparken på Finsland Skole er i gang med å bygges og Fædrelandsvennen har bråk i kommunestyret på forsiden.

Neste sang fra den hemmelige spillelista starter og det er umulig å ikke synge med.

 

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

 

Tankene går automatisk mot Even. Hadde han hatt Even på snap kunne han ha sendt en video av seg selv synge for full hals mens han åpner kassa. Han rister på hodet og ler av den tullete tanken, er sikker på at _det_ hadde spolert _alle_ sjanser. Sender heller en snap til Eskil og får umiddelbar en melding tilbake. _That’s my boy._ _Elsker deg, baby gay <3_

Oppslukt av musikk glemmer han helt tiden. Danser mellom hyllene, bruker dobbelt så lang tid bort til safen på kontoret for å finne fram dagens kontantbeholdning og tilbake til kassene igjen.

“If you need me, let me know, gonna be around,” synger Isak mens han fordeler sedler og mynter på de to kassene. Idet sangen slutter hører han en høy, bankende lyd som får han til å snu seg med en rynke i panna. Bente som bor tre hus bortenfor står ved inngangsdøra sammen med en dame han har sett før men ikke husker navnet på, og begge kikker gjennom glasset. De vinker når han ser dem, og tar i dørhåndtaket for å signalisere at de ikke kommer inn.

Herregud, klokka er over åtte og han har glemt å låse opp. Han hiver hendene i været, roper “Beklager!” til damene, tar nøkkelknippe opp av lomma mens han går med raske skritt mot døra, låser opp både topp- og bunnlås og slipper de inn.

Tonene til Dancing Queen strømmer ut av baklomma. Med et rykk tar han frem mobilen, trykker frenetisk på den, desperat etter å stoppe sangen. Mister nesten telefonen i gulvet før han endelig får stilnet musikken. Han vet han rødmer når de ler av han, men han er glad de kan le og ikke er sinte.

“God morgen, Isak.”

“Eh- god morgen ja.”

 

.

 

Endelig er klokka halv fire og han kan ta seg opp til seg selv. Med en pose full av matvarer i hånda går han med raske skritt opp trappa, har ingen tid å miste om han skal være hos Even klokka fem med bil, tilhenger og arbeidshansker.

Det blir en kjapp middag i dag og. Har ikke tid til å lage noe avanserte greier. Steker tre bratwurst i panna og finner frem potetsalaten han nettopp kjøpte mens han nok en gang synger for full hals til Abba. Sola har varmet opp leiligheten, det er 27 grader minst. Åpner likevel ikke balkongdøra, har den særdeles pinlige hendelsen fra i morges friskt i minne.

Tallerkenen er skrapa, spiste alt for fort og dermed alt for mye. Hendene stryker over den stinne magen. Faen at han aldri lærer. Klokka er bare halv fem, det er fortsatt en halvtime til han skal møte Even, kanskje han kan strekke ut på sofaen i ti minutter før han drar og henter tilhengeren hos Egil?

Idet han slenger seg ned kommer Flemming og vil kose, legger seg så klart tett inntil han og borer ansiktet ned i halsgropa hans. Den myke pelsen kiler mot huden.

“Jeg er sykt glad i deg Flemming, men en dag må du kanskje dele den halsgropa med noen andre. Håper du er klar for det, for det er jeg,” sukker han.

Hendene trommer på magen, følger rytmen til sangen som blaster fra den bærbare høyttaleren på kjøkkenet. Hodet svinger fra side til side og det tar ikke lang tid før beina beveger seg også. Sommerfuglene i magen har spredd seg til både armer og bein, gjort det umulig å ligge stille.

Brått reiser han seg, skjønner at nytteløst å prøve få ti minutter med hvile. Han skrur av musikken, går inn på soverommet og skifter til en singlet og en gammel denim shorts. Rasker med seg arbeidshansker, bilnøkler og raser ned trappa.

Fem minutter senere rygger han inn porten til Egil. Det er trangt, men han klarer seg fint tatt i betraktning at det kun er fem år siden han fikk lappen og ikke bruker bilen så ofte.

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei, Egil. Tusen takk for at jeg får låne tilhengeren.”

“Bare hyggelig. Storopprydding på gang?”

“Ja, tenkte det var på tide å rydde litt. Om jeg noen gang skal få brukt det ekstra lokalet til noe, så kan det ikke se ut som det gjør nå.”

“Noen planer for det?”

“Nei, aner ikke. Har drodlet litt, men alt ser ut til å bli for dyrt, så kanskje jeg ender opp med å leie det ut. Vetta faen. Vi får se.”

“Leie det ut er ingen dum ide.”

“Men først må det ryddes. Jeg får nesten skynde meg litt, så jeg rekker miljøstasjonen før de stenger.”

“Ja, dumt å komme for sent. Blir du med å fisker til uka? Lenge siden sist nå.”

“Gjerne. Mandag?”

“Passer bra.”

“Supert! Da har vi en avtale.”

Egil hjelper Isak med å hekte på tilhengeren, kobler på strømmen slik at lyset fungerer og låser den før han gir nøkkelen til Isak.

“Kommer tilbake i kveldingen.”

“Null stress, du kan gjerne ha den til i morra om det passer bedre.”

“Okei. Ser det an.”

Isak setter seg i bilen, ruller ned vinduet og vinker til Egil før han forsiktig kjører ut av oppkjørselen og ut på veien. Tre minutter senere står han utenfor huset til Even med bil og tilhenger.

Han kommer litt tidligere enn avtalt, men det ser ikke ut til å bety noe. Even er allerede ute, står og samler sammen esker i en klynge.

“Halla.”

“Hei.”

“Klar for å bli kvitt litt søppel?”

“Veldig.”

“Har med et par arbeidshansker til deg sånn i tilfelle du ikke har det eller ikke har pakket de ut ennå.”

“Tror faktisk jeg aldri har eid et par arbeidshansker.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei. Har liksom ikke hatt behov for det.”

“Ikke jeg heller før jeg flytta hit. Disse er morfar sine og så kjøpte jeg noen nye fordi jeg ikke fant hans, men så dukket de så klart opp like etterpå da.”

“Så typisk,” sier Even med et smil.

“Det er seriøst et behov for å rydde hos meg også. Begynte å rydde i det lokalet ved siden av butikken i går.”

“Er det ditt det også?”

“Jupp, jeg eier hele bygget.”

“Wow. Så kult da!”

Even ser på han med store øyne, virker imponert. Det er jo et forholdsvis stort bygg og ikke hverdagskost at en på under tretti eier noe sånt noe. Isak retter seg litt opp i ryggen, smiler bredt.

“Morfar brukte det lokalet til å reparere sykler og sånt, nå er det bare et sted jeg oppbevarer skrot. Har tenkt på det en stund at jeg må få ryddet der, men har ikke orket ta tak i det.” Han blir stille i noen sekunder før han fortsetter. “Ikke før i går, ble så inspirert av deg.”

Even dytter pekefingeren mot brystkassa si. “Meg?”

“Ja.”

“Så fint at det jævla rotet mitt kunne inspirere litt da, ikke bare lage bråk liksom.”

Tonen i stemmen forandrer seg. Han slipper ut en liten anstrengt latter. Prøver å smile, men det blir litt sånn halvveis.

“Jaja, ikke så galt at det ikke er godt for noe, er det ikke det man sier?” sier han smilende og trykker han lett på skuldra til Even i et slags forsøk på å muntre han opp litt, men det funker bare sånn passe føler han.

“Ja, det er vel det man sier.” Han drar fingrene gjennom håret og ser ned i singelen, blir stillet et øyeblikk. “Skal du bruke lokalet til noe?” spør han og kikker opp igjen.

“Aner ikke, tenker kanskje å leie det ut. Alle andre ideer jeg har er ikke banken spesielt interessert i å støtte. Singel gutt på snart tretti med en jobb som ikke gir han spesielt god lønn, er ikke noe banken higer etter.” Han sukker.

“Så kjipt da.”

“Mm. Du har ikke behov for et 50 km2 lokale du da?”

“Jeg? Nei, tror ikke det. Hva skulle jeg bruke det til mon tro?”

“Tja, kontor eller et eller annet.”

“Sorry ass.”

“Jeg finner nok ut av det til slutt,” sukker han. “Er i gang med å rydde, det er jo et sted i riktig retning, ikke sant?”

“Det er det.”

“Er det forresten greit at vi tar turen innom meg? Jeg har litt ting jeg gjerne vil ha kasta jeg også. Tenkte vi kanskje kunne ta det med. Det er ikke så mye.”

“Herregud, så klart. Det er jo din bil og du som har med tilhenger.”

“Joa, men nå var det jo i utgangspunktet dine ting vi skulle kaste. Vil jo ikke kuppe hele ryddeprosessen din.”

“Vi kan kanskje ta to turer?” Even ser spørrende på han.

“Tror vi blir nødt til det, men det gjør jo ikke noe. Hvis ikke du er opptatt med noe annet senere i dag da?”

“Nope. Har satt av ettermiddagen til dette.”

“Fint. Da blir det to turer.”

Smilet kryper oppover, tar umiddelbart over hele ansiktet til tross for at han iherdig prøver å holde litt igjen. Sommerfuglene har fellesøvelse nede i magen, forbereder et av de store numrene til Cirque de Soleils store sommershow.  

Isak kaster arbeidshanskene til Even, et signal om at det er på tide å begynne å jobbe. De starter med skjenken, tar så kjøkkenstolene og den utrolig stygge lampa og plasserer alt på tilhengeren. Fyller på med noen esker før de lar resten av plassen være igjen til hans egne saker.

Sola steiker og svetten renner. Even tørker panna med to svarte svettebånd, strategisk plassert på den venstre armen og dekker mesteparten av arrene han har.

Isak har bestemt seg for å ikke kommentere arrene, tenker at Even skal få lov til å fortelle om de når han føler for det, om han i det hele tatt vil si noe.

Det må jo være opp til han selv om han vil dele fortiden med han. Skjønner godt om han ikke vil si noe. Han har jo selv ting han ikke er så keen på snakke om.

“Klar for å dra?”

Even ser på klokka. “Du, jeg _må_ bare ta en telefon først.”

“Du kan bare snakke mens vi kjører da. Så tar jeg fyller jeg tilhengeren med mine ting på egenhånd.”

Det blir stille et lite øyeblikk, Even flakker litt med blikket og sparker litt i grusen. “Nei, jeg bare ringer nå jeg. Må uansett inn å pisse.”

“Okei, da setter jeg meg i bilen og venter så lenge.”

“Greit, jeg skal være rask.”

En time senere er de tilbake med en tom tilhenger. De fyller den på nytt og når de er ferdig bestemmer Even at de trenger en liten pause, henter ei mugge med saft og to glass. De setter seg ned på trappa og drikker rikelig.

Trappa er liten akkurat som huset. De blir sittende nære hverandre, så nære at skuldrene nesten møtes og knærne dulter borti hverandre ved et øyeblikk. Ingen sier så mye, bare sitter stille og prøver å samle krefter til å tømme tilhengeren når de kommer frem til miljøstasjonen igjen. De smiler beskjedent og kaster noen stjålne blikk mot hverandre.

“Klar for å dra?”

“Skal bare drikke opp og låse døra.”

“Okei, jeg fester stroppene på dekket i mens.”

Gudrun har plutselig dukket opp, står ved postkassene og kikker nysgjerrig på de. Han aner ikke hvor lenge hun har stått der, kanskje to minutter eller ti? Hun sier ikke noe, gjør ingen tegn til å å være flau da Isak oppdager henne, bare følger de skamløst med blikket.

“Faen, der er Gudrun,” utbryter Isak.

“Hvor?” spør Even.

“Der borte.” Han nikker mot postkassene. Even stopper brått opp, blir stående helt stille og stirre på henne, hører ikke når Isak snakker til han. “Even?” Isak dulter til han et par ganger før han responderer.

“Eh- ja?”

“Drit i henne, bare la henne stå der å glane.”

“Mm,” sier han tankefullt.

“Tilhengeren er stappa. La oss dra.”

Even snur seg mot Isak, slenger armen rundt nakken hans. Trykker han inntil seg og stryker han forsiktig på overarmen. Fingertuppene kiler forsiktig mot huden.

“Ja, baby. La oss gå,” sier han med hevet stemme.  

Munnen til Isak åpner seg, han prøver å si noe, men det er som noen har klippet stemmebåndene i to, han får ikke frem et eneste ord. Hodet føles plutselig tomt, alt spinner rundt som en karusell på dobbel hastighet og beina er myke som overkokt spaghetti.

Idet Even slipper taket tar han raskt et skritt til siden, hiver etter pusten og lener seg mot bildøra. Han kikker diskret på overarmen sin, har fingrene til Even etterlatt brennmerker?

Kroppen har han null kontroll på, detter ned i setet og døra lukkes med et alt for hardt smell. Hjertet banker med dobbel hastighet. Han biter seg i leppa og kikker diskret bort på Even, håper han ikke ser hvordan kroppen er nær ved å kollapse innvendig.

Det ser ikke som Even har tatt notis, sitter taus, med hendene i fanget og stirrer ut gjennom frontruta, totalt oppslukt av sine egne tanker virker det som.

Isak skrur på tenninga, setter bilen i første gir. Vinker og smiler til Gudrun idet de kjører ut på veien. Har mest lyst å rope _fuck you_ og vise henne fingeren, men har heldigvis nok kontroll til å la være. Fingrene trommer lett mot rattet, han kjenner seg helt ør innvendig. Lukten av Even kiler i neseborene.

“Hva _var_ det der for noe?” Han gløtter bort på Even, klarer ikke la være å spørre.

“Nei, altså. Kom bare til å tenke på det du fortalte om Gudrun i går. Om at hun ikke liker homofile- og så- ja- eh- jeg fikk bare så lyst å terge hun litt.” Even kikker intenst på han mens en rynke popper opp i panna. “Eh- uhm- var det feil? Faen, jeg gjorde noe dumt, gjorde jeg ikke?”

“Overhodet ikke.” Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile.

“Ikke?” spør Even og biter seg i tommelen.

“Nei, nå får den homofobe kjærringa litt å jobbe med.”

“Det var akkurat det jeg tenkte også.”

“Men- heh-” Hjertet banker fort og suget i magen er fortsatt der. Han ler litt nervøst, kikker bort på Even før han vender blikket mot veien igjen, må konsentrere seg om å komme ut på E39. Han trekker pusten godt inn, puster sakte ut igjen. “Bare så du vet det, nå kommer Gudrun i hvert fall til å tro det er noe mellom oss da.” Ordene ramler nervøst ut av han.

“Jaja, da får hun bare tro det.” Even trekker på skuldrene, men smiler litt sånn skjevt også.

Det blir stille mellom de, kun en svak summing fra radioen høres. Isak later som han må konsentrere seg om kjøringa og veien, selv om det bare er å følge E39, kjøre rett gjennom rundkjøringa ved Brennåsen og ta av når skiltet til Høgli dukker opp.

Sannheten er at talesenteret har midlertidig stengt. All hjerneaktivitet er rutet til senteret der alle tankene oppstår, er alt for opptatt med å overanalysere de siste tjue minuttene av livet sitt.

_Shit! Even kalte han baby! Hvorfor kalte Even han baby? Var det bare for å irritere Gudrun eller ligger det noe mer bak? Liker Even han? Er han homofil? Kan han spørre om han er det? Hvorfor er han så reservert? Hva er egentlig greia hans? Shit! Even kalte han baby!_

Spørsmålene er mange, men noen svar har han dessverre ikke. Ikke tør han spørre Even heller. Vet liksom ikke hvordan han skal starte en sånn samtale. Kan jo ikke bare si _Even, er du homo?_ heller. Tenk om Even absolutt ikke liker han på den måten? Da vil det være utrolig pinlig å spørre om akkurat det.

“Fet sang,” sier Even, bryter omsider den litt kleine stillheten. Skrur opp volumet på radioen mens han følger rytmen med fingrene.

“Ja, denne er så bra,” sier Isak, begynner umiddelbart å synge med. Glemmer et lite øyeblikk at han ikke er alene i bilen, har en vane eller uvane, synger med på sanger han kan teksten til. Ofte for full hals sånn som nå.

 

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

_Radio ga ga_

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio blah blah_

_Radio, what's new?_

_Radio, someone still loves you_

 

“Flink til å synge da,” sier Even med et smil.

Isak stopper brått, skjønner hva som har skjedd. Ser bort på Even og begynner å le.

“Prøver du å være frekk nå?” spør han med latter i stemmen.

“Neida, du synger fint du.”

Even biter seg selv hard i leppa, små snøft kommer ut av nesa. Så sprekker ansiktet opp i et stort smil, latteren bølger seg opp og ut. Smilerynkene popper opp en etter en og øynene blir så smale at man nesten ikke ser det blå.

Isak gløtter bort på han, retter umiddelbart blikket fremover igjen for å ikke kjøre av veien. For når Even ler sånn hjertlig som han gjør nå, er det reell fare for både helse og liv hvis man kjører bil. Fytti katta så fin han er.

“Sorry,” sier han og holder seg for munn, prøver å stagge latteren.

“Det er vel jeg som skal si det,” ler Isak. “Sang ikke i sølvguttene som liten får å si det sånn.”

“Syng med den stemmen du har. Er det ikke det de sier?”

“Jo, og det er nettopp det jeg gjør,” sier han lattermild og tørker et par tårer fra øyekroken.

Fy flate så digg det er å le. Kan ikke huske han har ledd sånn her på lenge. Det må ha vært den gangen Jonas var på besøk og kasta fiskesnøret oppi et tre, og det er jo fort en måned siden, hvis ikke mer.

“Har du sett den filmen om Freddie Mercury forresten? Med Rami Malek som Freddie.” spør Even da latteren stilner.

“Nei, den har jeg ikke sett. Bra?”

“Sykt bra. Du må se den ass.”

Før de vet ordet av det, så er de fremme ved miljøstasjonen for andre gang og Isak er overlykkelig Even fant noe å snakke om og at de kunne le sammen. Hvis ikke kunne det ha blitt ti ulidelige minutter i bilen.

De lemper av alle eskene med skrot samt resten av møblene. Jobber effektivt og fordeler alt i de respektive containerne, får hjelp av en kraftkar proppa full av muskler til å kvitte seg med senga.

Turen hjem igjen går raskt, litt for raskt synes Isak. Men han kan ikke bli ‘sånn gammel mann med hatt på søndagstur’ og legge seg i 70 heller. Det er jo tross alt 80 sone her.

De suser avgårde og prater om blant annet biler og bilkjøp, hva som er bra bil og hvor Even kan få kjøpt seg en bruktbil. Isak kan ikke bidra med så mye, forteller han har null peiling, synes det er utrolig kjedelig med bil og er jo ikke sånn superbegistra i å sitte bak rattet heller.

Den mørke stemmen til Even er balsam for sjelen, så det spiller egentlig ikke noen rolle hva de prater om. Om Even hadde insistert på å snakke om frimerkesamlinga si eller på detaljnivå forklare hvordan en radio fungerer hadde det vært helt greit.  

De drar de innom Tangvall. Isak må kjøpe innom Expert og kjøpe seg en ny ladekabel til telefonen sin. Even spør om stedet, hvor alle ting er og Isak forteller om alt tror er verdt å vite.

“Tusen hjertelig takk for all hjelp i dag.”

“Det har vært bare hyggelig. Fikk jo unna litt selv også.”

Isak lener seg mot bildøra. Vil virkelig ikke at dagen skal ende, hver eneste fiber i kroppen stritter imot, men det føles på en måte logisk å si ha det og gå hvert til sitt nå. De har jo gjort seg ferdig med det de skulle.

“Vi har jo ikke snakket noe om betaling. Hvor mye skal du ha?”

“Betaling? For hva da?” Isak ser overrasket bort på Even.

Even ser like overrasket bort på Isak. “Jobben du har gjort vel.”

“Men du skal da ikke betale meg for dette.”

“Eh- jo.”

“Nei, nei.”

“Jo, jeg må jo det,” insisterer Even.

“Nei, virkelig ikke.” Isak rister gjentagende på hodet.

“Du har jo brukt hele ettermiddagen på meg.”

“Og så? Jeg tar ikke betalt når folk trenger hjelp ass.”

“Men-”

“Inviter meg på middag da.”

Ordene sitter overraskende løst, møter ingen hindringer, bare triller lett ut av han som en ball i nedoverbakke. Likevel, hjerte pumpe blod ut i dobbel hastighet og magen fylles med en sverm av lekne bier. Han sparker til en stein med foten, venter på at Even skal svare.

“Middag?”

“Ja, om du absolutt _må_ betale meg noe, så kan du jo invitere meg på middag. Mat er digg og enda diggere hvis noen andre lager den.”

Stillheten brer seg, alt han hører er noen fugler som kvitrer og sitt eget hjerte hamre taktfast under singleten. Om han hadde lagt hånda på brystet hadde den nok vibrert.

Hvor motet kom fra aner han ikke, men det betyr ikke så mye. Det viktigste er at han faktisk har spurt og alt han nå kan gjøre er å vente på dommen. Det føles som han er med i en episode av Jakten på Kjærligheten. Vil han bli sendt hjem eller får han bli med videre?

Even står ovenfor han og tygger litt på leppa si, ser ned i asfalten i noe som oppleves som en evighet, men i realiteten kun er noen ytterst få sekunder før han kikker bort på Isak med et lite smil.

“Kan jeg vel.”

“Fett.”

“Når da?”

“Er åpen for forslag.” _Bare si en dag, jeg kommer uansett._

“Passer søndag? Da får jeg litt tid til å rydde ut av de eskene det står _kjøkken_ på.”

“Søndag passer perfekt.”

“Ingen obligatorisk søndagsmiddag med familien du må delta på?”

“Eh- nei,” sier han. “Noe sånt eksisterer ikke i min familie lenger.”

“Så bra da,” sier han. “Eller- shit- det er jo kanskje ikke bra- eh- uhm- jeg bare mener at-”

“Slapp av, jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener.”

“Mener bare det er fint det passet.”

“Det synes jeg og,” sier han med et smil.

 

.

 

 **Even (23.24):** tusen takk for all hjelp i dag og i går.

 **Isak (23.24):** bare hyggelig.

 **Isak (23.24):** takk for at jeg får komme på middag.

 **Even (23.25):** jeg hadde ikke mye valg. du inviterte deg jo selv.

 **Even (23.26):** ;-)

 **Isak (23.26):** sant. beklager det altså…

 **Even (23.26):** neida, det går bra. middag blir veldig fint :)

 **Even (23.28):** helt utslitt her jeg, det tar på å flytte :-/ blir å ta kvelden nå.

 **Isak (23.28):** samme her.

 **Even (23.28):** god natt :)

 **Isak (23.28):**  god natt :)


	10. Har det kommet en pakke til meg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer fra dere, det gir meg sinnsykt mye energiboost og skriveglede! 
> 
> Jeg har gjort en liten endring i kapittel 4. Mahdi er sammen med en gutt isteden for en jente. Og når jeg sier tusen takk til MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames) som har lånet meg Zain, så er det vel ikke noe hemmelighet (for de som har lest Sophias Midsommar i hvertfall) hvem som er Mahdis kjæreste? ;) Jeg bare digger Zain og synes han fortjente en liten plass i dette universet. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. <3

Gårsdagen ligger friskt i minne. Vil ikke gjøre samme tabben som i går og glemme å åpne butikken, så da klokka er fem på åtte låser han likeså godt opp døra. Regner ikke med noen kommer _før_ åtte uansett. Alle vet jo åpningstidene til sjappa. Til og med Even har vel lært seg de nå.

I dag er det to uker siden han så han første gang. Og det er ikke til å komme unna, dette har vært de to beste ukene på mange år. Ja, minus de dagene han bekymret seg for om Even lå død hjemme på stuegulvet da. De var jo sånn litt under pari, mildt sagt.

Det er fredag og snart helg. Ikke for han da, han må jobbe i morra. Han har jo fri en lørdag hver måned og skulle gjerne hatt fri i morra, kjenner han trenger det. Men ville jo bety at han måtte jobbe neste lørdag og det passer absolutt ikke.

Jonas kommer på fredag og kvelden skal brukes på å planlegge den årlige gutteturen de to har samt øl og forhåpentligvis weed. Lørdagen er satt av til å være fyllesyk og gjøre minst mulig.

Men det er jo ikke så ille i grunn, han har jo en gulrot dinglende foran han. Middagen med Even på søndag. Det er lenge siden han har gledet seg så mye til noe, kan liksom ikke huske sist gang og det er i grunn litt trist å tenke på.

Det er tomt i butikken, Solveig starter ikke før halv ett og kundene lar vente på seg. Isak smådanser mellom hyllene, nynner til Radio Gaga. Har fått den sangen på hjernen og tror den kommer til å minne han om Even og et par øyeblikks total lykke til evig tid.

_All we hear is radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

Han kikker på klokka, venter på at servicemannen fra Tomra skal komme. Panteautomaten gikk i vranglås ikke lenge etter han hadde åpnet i går. Heldigvis hadde noen tid å komme på så kort varsel, selv uten sånn super fancy serviceavtale. En servicemann var visst i området og kunne stikke innom på vei nordover til Grimstad og en annen kunde.

Tre minutter senere kommer en middelaldrende fyr med en hårmanke som tilsier at han kan spille i coverbandet til Europe inn døra. Tom Larsen fra Tomra presenterer han seg som. Isak ønsker han velkommen og forklarer han problemet på veien til panteautomaten.

Mannen får jobbe i fred, Isak vet han ikke har noe å bidra med. Går heller bort til fruktavdelingen og kikker over all frukten, sjekker at det ikke ligger noe som ikke er salgbart der. Han hater det når han er i butikker og ser dårlig frukt og i verste fall bananfluer surrende rundt.

“Sånn, da er problemet fiksa,” sier servicemannen.

“Allerede?” Isak er overrasket over hvor kort tid det tok.

“Mm. Det hadde kommet noe rusk på sensoren som skanner flaskene. Så fort jeg fikk renset den, var alt i orden igjen,” smiler han.

Han føler seg dum, tenker han burde ha klart å fikse det selv. Det høres så enkelt ut når han snakker om det. Men sånn går det vel når man er elendig på tekniske ting tenker Isak og sukker.

“Tusen takk for hjelpa.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Lyst på en bolle?” Isak holder frem en pose med en rosinbolle i. “Som takk for rask og god hjelp.”

“Det så godt ut, men jeg kan vel ikke ta imot noe sånt noe.” unnskylder mannen seg.

“Jeg lover å ikke si det til noen,” sier Isak og blunker, strekker ut hånda..

“Okei da, det er vel ingen som merker det. Har jo kaffe i bilen, så det hadde jo vært godt med noe attåt,” sier han med et smil.

 

.

 

Magen rumler høylytt, han burde ha spist noe. Men må vente til Solveig er på plass og han kan ta seg lunsj. Heldigvis er det kun ti minutter til hun kommer. Han tvinger tankene over på noe annet, lar de automatisk vandrer mot gårsdagen og Even. Drømmer seg helt bort, er tilbake på trappa hans. Nære Even, nakne knær som forsiktig møtes.

“Isak? Isak!” Det rykker til å kroppen, han ser på Unni, kjenner kinnene umiddelbart farges røde.  

“Hei, Unni.”

“Helt borte i drømmeland du.”

“Heh. Ja, jeg bare kom til å tenke på noe og datt litt ut. Beklager.” Han trykker på knappen så båndet starter å bevege på seg. Skanner raskt en og en vare. _Bip. Bip. Bip._

“Det er vel ikke han nyinnflyttede du tenker på?” spør hun med et lurt smil.

Isak ser sperrer øynene opp og kjenner et sug i magen. “Hæ? Eh- nei.”

“Jeg hørte at dere har funnet tonen.”

“Hvem har du hørt det av?” _Bip. Bip. Bip._

“Det va-”

“Nei, glem det. Jeg vil ikke vite. Og nei, vi har ikke funnet noen tone. Jeg har hjulpet han med et par ting siden han er ny her i bygda.”

“Åååh. Men er han-”

“Er hva?”

“Du vet-” Hun lener seg litt nærmere Isak. “Liker han ikke gutter?” hvisker hun.

“Du Unni, det aner jeg ikke.”

Det ringer i bjella, døra åpner seg og inn kommer Even. Brått blir det vanskelig både å konsentrere seg om Unni og å vite hvor han skal se, er fryktelig redd kroppen skal bedra han og farge kinnene blodrøde. Må bruke all viljestyrke for å ikke smile som en tulling, men oppføre seg normalt.

“Nå kan du jo spørre han selv, han kom nettopp inn døra,” sier han og nikker mot døra mens han skanner de siste varene.

“Eh- nei,” sier hun, tar mobilen opp fra veska og kikker på den. “Oi, er klokka så mye? Jeg begynner visst å få det travelt. Får betale og komme meg avgårde.”

“Trenger du pose?”

“Ja, takk.” Isak gir hun en pose.

Han rekker ikke dvele over samtalen med Unni, la irritasjonen bygge seg opp ytterligere, for plutselig står Even fremfor han og bare er så vanvittig pen at halvparten hadde vært mer enn nok. All harme siver ut av han som luft ut av en hullete ballong og han sukker fornøyd for seg selv.

Øynene til Even smiler ikke, de ser faktisk litt urolige ut, men likevel er de så vakre at han lett kan drukne i de om han stirrer lenge nok.

“Hei, Even.” Isak lyser opp og kjenner hjerte får trøbbel, hopper over et par slag, hadde ikke ventet å se han her nå.

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med _i dag_?” spør han.

Even presser frem en liten latter. “Ja, hva trenger den gale nyinnflytta fyren i dag, mon tro?”

“Nei, nei, mente det ikke sånn da,” unnskylder Isak seg. “Jeg bare-”

“Sorry, det var ikke meninga. Jeg bare- åhh- nei, glem det.”

“Okei, det er glemt,” sier Isak med et smil, uten helt å vite hva han egentlig skal glemme.

“Har du en pakke til meg?”

“En pakke?” Isak skjønner ikke hva han mener.

“Eh- jeg mener har det kommet en pakke til meg i posten? Jeg venter en pakke og den skulle bli levert i dag, men det har ikke kommet noe. Tenkte kanskje den er her, men at jeg ikke har fått noen hentelapp eller noe.”

“Ah, sånn å forstå.” Han klapser seg imaginært i bakhodet, forbanner hvor håpløs han blir i Evens nærvær. Men det er jo ikke så rart da når Even bare er så vanvittig pen å se på og magen gjentatte ganger tar baklengs salto. “Vent litt så skal jeg sjekke.”

Isak snur seg, tar en kikk blant pakkene som kom i dag tidlig og som de ikke har fått sendt ut hentelapp på ennå. Det er ikke så mange og tar ikke lang tid. Men han greier heldigvis å få noenlunde kontroll over seg selv før han må snakke med Even igjen.

“Nei, ikke kommet noen pakke med ditt navn hit ennå.”

“Faen,” sier Even og drar fingrene gjennom håret.

“Har du sporingsnummer, så kan jeg sjekke med Bring hvor den er.”

“Det hadde vært fint. Takk.”

Even gir han all informasjon han har og Isak ringer Bring. Blir stående og gløtte bort på Even mens han venter på at noen skal svare i andre enden. Ser han står å vipper med hælene, virker litt utålmodig. Eller kanskje litt stressa? Han klarer ikke helt å sette fingeren på hva det er, men noe er det i hvert fall.

“Dårlig nyheter dessverre. Pakken er ikke ankommet omlastningsterminalen i Kristiansand ennå. Så den vil ikke kommet hit før mandag. Bring har visst hatt problemer de siste dagene, så det er forsinkelser i alle leveranser.”

“Ikke før mandag?” Even ser rådvill ut, flakker med blikket og det ene beinet hans begynner å riste. Virker som det alltid gjør det når stresset kommer krypende.

“Nei, dessverre.”

“Og man kan ikke hente den noe sted liksom?” spør han håpefullt “På en terminal eller noe?”

“Nei. Du veit, Posten er ganske så rigide.”

“Faen!” utbryter han. “Faen, faen, faen,” mumler han så, nesten uten lyd.  

“Var det noe viktig?”

Even ser bort på Isak og smiler litt sånn halvhjerta. “Eh- neida.”

Okei, det er ikke noe tvil nå. Even er stressa. Høyrebeinet har fått fart på seg, rister som et borr som prøver å bryte gjennom asfalten.

“Ikke? Altså- ikke ta det ille opp for jeg sier det bare fordi jeg bryr meg, men- uhm- du ser litt stressa ut?”

Det kommer en kunde, stiller seg ved bak Even med handlekurven sin full av varer. Even rykker til, snur seg brått og ser på han, så på Isak igjen.

“Bare ekspeder han du.”

Før Isak får sagt noe, er Even på vei til å gå og han kan ikke annet enn å flytte fokus og ekspedere kunden. Klistrer på seg et smil, hilser og skanner alle varene. Tørrprater litt om det fine været før han spør om han skal ha både pose og kvittering. Sier ha det og ønsker han en god helg da han har pakket ferdig og er på vei ut.

Hjertet gjør på nytt et hopp da han ser at Even faktisk ikke har gått, men sitter i sofaen og stirrer ut i lufta. Smilet kryper automatisk oppover ansiktet til tross for at han ser at Even er stressa. For det må jo bety noe, kanskje han vil snakke mer med han?

Stolen svinger nitti grader og spretter litt opp idet Isak planter beina i gulvet. Han går bort til Even, setter seg ned på en pinnestol på skrå ovenfor han. Han vil ikke presse han til fortelle noe, men samtidig så ønsker han å forstå hva som er greia.

Isak ser seg rundt, har Solveig kommet ennå? Kan ikke se henne noe sted, men hører noe romstering borte ved panteautomaten. Han lener seg fremover og legger hånda på kneet til Even, trykker forsiktig til. “Det er ingen andre her nå,” sier han med myk stemme.

Even kikker rundt seg, kanskje for å sikre seg at det stemmer, før han møter blikket hans. Adamseple beveger seg, går opp og ned et par ganger uten at han sier noe.

“Nei, det er bare noen ting fra apoteket.”

“Okei.”

“Medisiner,” hvisker han.

“Ååh, men det er jo litt viktig da, er det ikke?”

“Jeg dør jo ikke uten da,” sier han med sårhet stemmen. “Jeg bare- nei- bare glem det.”

“Det er jo to apotek i Tangvall da, jeg kan svippe deg bort om du vil?”

“Nei.” Svaret kommet kjapt.

“Ikke?”

“Nei,” gjentar han bestemt.

“Okei-”

Isak nøler, skjønner ikke noen ting akkurat nå. Hvorfor vil han ikke innom apoteket hvis det er så viktig med medisiner? De faller i stillhet, blir sittende tause i sofaen. Isak aner ikke hva han skal si og det virker ikke som Even vet det heller. Even kikker ned og gnir hendene mot hverandre. Han vil jo gjerne forstå, men så lenge Even ikke sier noe og han ikke aner hva han skal si eller spørre om, blir det jo umulig.

Butikken er tom for kunder og Solveig er heldigvis helt borte ved panteautomaten og rydder, da kan han i det minste sitte en liten stund i tilfelle Even bestemmer seg for å si noe. For han sitter jo her fremdeles, har ikke gått, så da er det jo et håp.

“Nei, altså-” Stemmen til Even er lav når han endelig bestemmer seg for å snakke. Isak dytter stolen litt nærmere og lener seg mot Even, skjønner at dette er noe han ikke har lyst å rope ut, kanskje egentlig ikke snakke om i det hele tatt. I hvert fall ikke her i butikken. “Jeg vil bare unngå at noen her ser meg på apoteket,” sukker han.

“Skjønner,” sier Isak uten at han helt forstår. Men han trenger egentlig ikke forstå alt nå heller. Viktigere er det vel å hjelpe han å finne en løsning. “Da drar vi til Kristiansand etter jeg er ferdig på jobb. Der er det ingen som vet hvem du er.”

“Nei, det går ikke. Kan ikke be deg om en så stor tjeneste.”

“Det er ikke en _så_ stor tjeneste det da. Kjøreturen blir litt lenger enn til miljøstasjonen riktignok, men det blir jo langt ifra like anstrengende. Ingen slitasje på arbeidshanskene mine, men mer slitasje på dekkene og litt mer bensinbruk. Ja og bompenger så klart.” Isak blir stille et øyeblikk, gnir seg på haka med fingrene og snurper munnen sammen. “Hvis jeg har regne riktig så koster vel det sånn cirka to middager.”

Isak ser på han og smiler, prøver iherdig å lette stemningen litt og det ser ut til å fungere, for Evens hendene ligger nå stille i fanget og han gir han et lite smil tilbake.

“Men jeg har et ærend i Kristiansand. Så det blir ikke noen tjeneste når jeg tenker meg om, men mer at du haiker liksom. Du trenger bare å stå ved postkassene og stikke ut tommelen, så stopper jeg.”

Evens øyne smalner. “Det er ikke noe du bare sier?”

“Nei. Kors på halsen, ti kniver i hjerte og så videre.”

“Okei.”

“Okei? Som i ja, jeg vil haike til Kristiansand og tilbake?”

Even sier ikke noe, bare stirrer på hylla fylt med pasta som om han ikke vet hva han sa okei til og svaret ligger et sted mellom makaronien fra Sopps og tagliatellen fra Eldorado.

“Ja,” nikker han.

“Fett!”

“Skjønner ikke at du ikke er lei allerede.” Han slipper ut en liten sår latter.  

“Det skal mye mer til for jeg blir lei ass.”

_Mye mer, sykt mye mer. Kanskje sånn cirka ti millioner billioner mer._

Døra glir igjen og Isak ser Even gå bortover veien og ser ned som om noe tynger han og presser hodet mot asfalten. Det verker i brystet av å se han sånn, skulle ønske han kunne dra alt det kjipe, hva nå enn det er, ut av han og kaste det på sjøen.

Helt oppslukt i egne tanker hører han ikke at Solveig kommer gående. Skvetter skikkelig i det hun sniker seg innpå han og kikker ut gjennom glassdøra.

“Herregud som du skremte meg.” Isak tar seg til brystet.

“Beklager,” ler hun. “Hva ville han? Jeg så dere prate sammen.”

“Fælt så nysgjerrig du er da.” sier Isak og ler.

“Du vet, jeg er blitt så gammel at jeg lever gjennom ungdommen,” sier hun og blunker.

“Ungdom? Heh, jeg får vel si takk for komplimentet.”

Han skjønner hva hun holder på med, står der og skamløst fisker etter informasjon om han og Even. Gir han til og med et kompliment i håp om at det skal få han til å prate. Men det er uaktuelt, hun kan bare drite i å tro at han skal si noe som helst.

“Gå å ta deg av pakkene som har kommet. Det kom en liten ladning i dag,” sier han med myndig stemme. “Jeg tar meg av horden av kunder som er på vei.” Han nikker mot gjengen med ungdommer som kommer gående mot inngangen.

 

.

 

Even sitter på rampa igjen, dingler med beina og røyker. Gir han det lille, usikre smilet hans idet øynene møtes.

“Du må bare røyke ferdig,” smiler Isak.

“Takk,” sier Even og tar kjappe, korte drag.  

Isak setter seg ved siden av han. Vil unngå en våt flekk, så han ender han opp litt for nære Even. Skuldrene deres møtes, gnis forsiktig mot hverandre. De sier ikke noe, bare sitter og ser ut på veien og bilene som kjører forbi.

Even dulter borti han, inviterer han til å ta et drag av sigaretten. Han er ikke spesielt glad i røyk, men tar gladelig et trekk. Det er ganske så patetisk, men tanken på å suge på noe som Even har hatt på leppene sine på er ganske så tiltrekkende og digg å tenke på.

“Du må tro jeg er helt tullete,” sier Even plutselig idet han tar i mot røyken igjen. “Redd for å bli sett på apoteket liksom.”

“Overhodet ikke,” forsikrer Isak.

Han har så lyst å legge hånda på låret hans, bare stryke litt forsiktig opp og ned for å berolige han. Men de er ute og folk kan se de. Ikke vet han om Even er så keen på sånn kontakt heller. Kanskje det ikke vil berolige han i det hele tatt?

“Jeg ble bare litt skremt av det brevet og hun Gudrun. Jeg så henne igjen like etter jeg kom hjem. Da sto hun litt bortenfor postkassene med ei dame, prata og pekte mot huset. Jeg regner med at de snakket om meg.”

“Faen ass,” utbryter han. “Den jævla drittkjærringa.”

“Så jeg begynte å bekymre meg for hva annet hun kan begynne å snakke om. Jeg vet akkurat hvor fort sånt snakk sprer seg.”

“Oslo er ikke noe annerledes mener du?”

“Vel, på en måte er du mer anonym fordi det er så stort, men ting spres like fort i nettverket ditt.”

“Sant. På bygda spres jo ting i rekordfart og _alle_ vet jo alt til slutt.”

“Er ikke så keen på det.”

“Skjønner det ass, noe vil man jo holde for seg selv. Hvor bodde du i Oslo forresten?”

“Sinsen.”

“Fint der da, jeg har et vennepar, Mahdi og Zain som flytta dit for trekvart år siden. Kanskje dere har sett hverandre en gang?”

Even stumper røyken og hopper ned fra rampa. “Kanskje det. Men skal vi dra?”

“Klar som et egg.”

“Jeg kan godt kjøre hvis du vil.”

“Ja?”

“Du sa jo du ikke var så glad i å kjøre bil, så tenkte jeg kunne gjøre det. Om du vil.”

“Digg! Du er snill ass. Det vil jeg gjerne.”

Han kaster bilnøklene til Even og går mot passasjersetet på bilen. Gud så digg det skal bli å ikke ha ansvaret for kjøringa, bare kunne sitte på, nyte utsikten og styre musikken.

Isak kikker bort på Even mens de kjører ut på E39. Skuldrene hans er høye og hendene holder så hardt i rattet at knokene er hvite. Blikket er stivt rettet mot veien. Noe plager han og etter å ha hatt Even i tankene nesten hele formiddagen, er han helt sikkert at det har med medisinene hans å gjøre.

Han har så lyst å vite hva som plager han, men tørr ikke spørre, det blir liksom litt for privat. De kjenner jo knapt hverandre. Så han lar være og stiller heller inn radioen på en kanal med sanger han kan synge til. For han vet jo at sangstemmen hans vil frembringe latter og det er helt greit at de ler av han så lenge Even slapper av.

Det tar heldigvis ikke så lang tid før Even mykner opp og samtalen kommer skikkelig i gang. Halvveis inn i det andre sangen, ler de begge to av hvor falskt Isak synger og når tredje sang kommer, så synger de begge to for full hals.

Da de nærmer seg sentrum, skrur Isak ned musikk og guider Even til der han mener apoteket ligger. De parkerer bilen i gata og Isak putter penger på parkeringsautomaten som står like ved.

“Da tar vi apoteket først og så Power etterpå?” sier Isak.

“Bare gå i forveien du, så kommer jeg straks,” svarer Even.

Isak skjønner umiddelbart at Even ikke vil at han skal bli med inn, så han protesterer ikke. De har jo tross alt reist helt hit fordi han ikke vil at noen skal se han på apoteket. Kanskje ikke så rart at han ikke vil ha med han inn dit?

 

.  


 

Ferdig med det de kom for å gjøre, går de mot bilen som står parkert ute i gata like ved ei kirke midt i byen.

“Fikk du det du skulle ha?” spør Isak forsiktig. Han vet jo han egentlig ikke bør blande seg, men det er vel ikke feil å bry seg _litt_ vel?

“Mm,” sier Even kort. Han knuger på den lille posen med medisinene.

“Så bra,” smiler Isak. “Da kan vi jo dra hjemover.”

“Du?”

“Ja?”

“Har du tid til en kaffe før vi drar tror du?”

“Så klart.”

“Så en kaffebar like ved der vi parkerte, kanskje vi kan stikke innom.”

“Gjerne.”

Det er ikke langt å gå, bare to minutter senere står de utenfor Drømmeplassen. Even åpner døra, venter og lar Isak gå inn først. En skikkelig gentleman tenker Isak og smiler for seg selv. Kafeen er ikke stor og det er mye folk der, men heldigvis finner de et lite bord som er ledig.

“Hva slags kaffe drikker du?” spør Even idet Isak setter seg med.

“Liker svart kaffe best.”

“Okei. Jeg går å bestiller.”

“Gå først du, så bestiller jeg etterpå.”

Ordene blir hengende i lufta, for Even har allerede gått. Et par minutter senere er han tilbake. Har ikke bare kjøpt kaffe til seg selv, men også til Isak. I tillegg har kjøpt to kjempestore kanelboller.

“Tok sjansen på at du liker kanelboller,” sier Even med et lite smil.

“Elsker kanelboller. Tusen takk.” Isak sprekker opp i et stort smil. “Hvor mye skylder jeg deg?”

“Ikke noe,” sier Even og setter seg.

“Ååh. Tusen takk.”

“Nei, det er jeg som skal takke for at du er så grei å tar meg med.” Even plukker små biter av kanelbollen.

“Vi er ferdig med å takke for det der ass.”

“Er vi?”

“Definitivt!”

“Okei. Skal prøve å huske det,” sier han med et skjevt smil.

Det kommer det en ungdom strenende inn døra. Svære øretelefoner dekker nesten hele hodet og hun går helt i sin egen verden, har ikke kontroll på seg selv eller det hun har med seg. Bagen som henger over skuldra er stor og slenger borti bordet. Kaffe skvulper ut av koppene og posen fra apoteket tar fart og detter ned. Medisinene sklir ut av posen og seiler bortover gulvet forbi han.

Isak snur seg brått, bøyer seg ned og plukker opp to hvite, esker. Gir de til Even som stirrer intenst på han.

“Her.”

“Takk.”

Even dytter medisinene raskt ned i posen, bretter plasten stramt rundt eskene og legger så posen i fanget sitt. Lar øynene feste seg på kanelbollen mens han tar noen slurker av kaffen. Bordet vibrerer litt.

“Du kan slappe helt av, jeg skal ikke spørre om de medisinene,” sier Isak lavmælt med et smil. Even ser forsiktig opp på han.

“Takk. Jeg bare-” Even kikker ned igjen, river av en liten bit på kanelbollen og dytter den inn i munn. Blåser luft ut mellom nesten lukkede lepper.

“Ikke tenk på det. La oss heller snakke om noe langt hyggeligere, øl for eksempel. Jeg tenkte vi kunne ta en tur innom Gulating på vei hjem. Kjøpe litt digg øl.”

Even kikker opp, et lite smil kryper frem. Det virker som om Even er glad for at de kan snakke om noe annet.

“Øl er digg,” sier han.

“Helt klart. Jeg gikk tom for øl for over en uke siden. Skal bli fint å fylle opp lageret igjen med noe annet enn kjip Ringnes.”

“Er du en sånn ølentusiast?”

“Heh. Ja, kan vel kalle meg det.”

“Brygger du eget øl?”

“Nei, har ikke gjort det før. Det venneparet fra Sinsen jeg nevnte i stad, de brygger øl i kjelleren. Zain er sånn skikkelig hekta, sier jeg må prøve jeg og. Har faktisk tenkt på det. Jeg og kompisen min Jonas snakket om det, men han har to unger og lite fritid, så det har ikke blitt noe av ennå. Og jeg vil ikke sette i gang alene, mer gøy når man er flere, i hvert fall to.”

“Det høres gøy ut da, lage sitt eget øl.”

“Noe du kunne tenke deg å gjøre?”

“Ja, men jeg kan overhodet ikke noe om sånt.”

“Jeg har lest litt om det. Fikk en sånn bok om hvordan man brygger øl i bursdagsgave i fjor. Kanskje vi kunne gjort det sammen?” Hjertet banker raskt, han fikler med servietten, river litt i den.

“Ja, kanskje det. Men hva med han kompisen din da?”

“Jonas? Kan spørre han igjen og da. Vi kan jo være tre.”

“Så klart. Men jeg er med jeg. Fint å ha noe å gjøre, så man ikke blir sittende hjemme alene hele dagen lang.”

“Kult! Vi kan lage sånn ølklubb. Brygge øl sammen og mens vi venter på at ølen skal bli ferdig så bare kjøper vi inn masse forskjellig digg øl vi ikke har smakt før, kanskje smaker oss gjennom hele ølutvalget til Gulating. Kan til og med lage scoreboard hvor vi rater all ølen, både smak og utseende på flaska og til slutt ender vi opp med Gulatings beste øl.”

Ordene ramler nervøst ut av han. Pulsen stiger i takt med rødfargen i ansiktet da han skjønner at ølnerden i han har fått utløp som en aktiv vulkan. Klubb liksom? Høres jo ut som noe man kunne funnet på når man er tolv.

Herregud, så teit.

Han biter seg i leppa og lukker øynene et øyeblikk, prøver å iherdig å få kontroll på de hektisk røde kinnene.

Det er lenge siden han har gjort dette her, prøve å bli kjent med noen han liker ekstremt godt. Aner ikke om han gjør noe riktig.

“Ølklubb høres kult ut.”

“Ja?” Isak ser overrasket bort på Even.

“Ja.”

“Ikke teit og nerdete?”

“Ikke teit i det hele tatt,” sier Even og gir han et oppriktig smil. “Kanskje litt nerdete, men ikke feil av den grunn. Jeg og noen venner av meg har en filmklubb der vi ser filmer og gir dem terningkast basert på ulike kriterier.”

“Har dere?”

“Jupp. Så hvis du er en ølnerd så er jeg en filmnerd.”

“Fett.”

Han kjenner en sånn god følelse spre seg fra et punkt inne i han, tror det må komme fra hjertet. Det fyller hele han, tvinger frem et smil som brer seg i hele ansiktet. Godt mulig han ser helt tullete ut, men det er umulig å la være.  

“Kanskje vi kan nerde litt sammen på søndag?” spør han.

“Klart vi kan. Jeg har et helt arsenal av filmer vi kan se. Kanskje jeg kan komme med et forslag til hva vi kan se?”

“Seff.”

Blikket til Even har myknet. Han stirrer ikke ned i bordplate mens han prater, men møter han med blikket og smiler. Skuldrene har senket seg og høyrebeinet er i ro. Å styre fokusert bort fra posen fra apoteket og over på noe annet, var tydelig en god idé.

“Så kan jeg kan ta med øl på søndag,” sier Isak ivrig.

“Nei, du skal ikke ta med noen ting. Jeg skal jo betale deg for all hjelp, da kan jo ikke du komme med øl. Så den ølen kjøper jeg,” sier Even bestemt og Isak skjønner umiddelbart det ikke er vits i å argumentere imot. Han hiver hendene i været.

“Greit, greit, jeg kommer tomhendt.”

“Fint. Men du kan godt hjelpe meg å finne noe godt øl. Vil gjerne prøve noe nytt. Litt kjipt å drikke Ringenes hele tida for å si det sånn.”

“Avtale.”

 

.

 

“Hvor har du vært de siste åra? Har du bodd i en kjeller eller noe? Du må jo ha fått med deg det!”

Isak ler, skjønner ikke hvordan Even _ikke_ har fått med seg at Wyclef Jean har gått bort. Alle aviser skrev jo om det i flere dager etterpå. Han ble jo drept i en skyteepisode på Haiti.

Even blir brått stille, kikker ned i asfalten uten å svare. Fester blikket på skoene sine, og puster litt sånn tungt gjennom nesen med lukket munn.  

Isak skjønner han har sagt noe feil, at det ligger noe her, noe sårt og vanskelig som han kanskje ikke vil prate om. Har han vært alvorlig syk og ikke fått det med seg? Eller er det en helt annen grunn?

“Fikk med meg at Dronning Sonja sovna inn like før jul da,” sier Even og ler nervøst.

“Hadde vært skikkelig drøyt om du ikke hadde fått med deg det. Det var jo landesorg i flere dager.” Han ler lett, litt usikker på om egentlig bør.

“Alt for drøyt.”

De blir stående og se på hverandre uten å si noe. Stemningen fra i sta er forsvunnet som dugg for solen. Igjen er kun noe tykt og udefinerbart mellom de og Isak kjenner at alt ikke er som det skal.

“Men blir du med opp og tar en øl eller?”

“Tror jeg må si nei takk til det. Er litt sliten. Det har vært en lang uke.”

Skuffelsen treffer han i magen som en fotball i full fart. Hadde virkelig trodd og håpet Even ville bli med han opp. Stemningen var jo så bra i bilen på vei hjem. Men så klarer han å kåle det til uten at han helt skjønner hvorfor.  

Han skyver skuffelsen til side og han smiler mot Even, vil ikke gjøre ting mer kleint enn det allerede er.

“Det skjønner jeg. Det er mye som har skjedd denne uka. Men vi sees jo på søndag da.”

“Det gjør vi.” Even gir han et ørlite smil.

“Takk for i dag da, det har vært kjempehyggelig.”

“Takk selv, det har det.”

Even snur seg. Posene med øl henger tungt ned fra hendene. Lyden glass som klinker mot hverandre minner Isak om hva han nå går glipp av.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ass for at jeg har tatt livet av både Wyclef Jean og Dronning Sonja. Det satt langt inne å gjøre det, men det måtte bare bli sånn.... :p


	11. Mørk kveld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for all engasjement, det varmer. 
> 
> Nå er det blitt lørdag og lørdager betyr jo ofte festing og drikking om man er singel. Hva skal Isak i kveld mon tro? Drikke seg drita og gå på byen? Bli hjemme hos Flemming? Og hva gjør Even?
> 
> Les og finn ut ;)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

“Markus?”

“Ja, hva er det?”

“Kan du komme hit en tur? Jeg må ha en prat med deg.”

“Okei, sjef. Kommer!”

Isak går tilbake på kontoret og setter seg. Ser på ferieplanleggeren fremfor seg, tror kabalen har gått opp i år også. Han har lenge vært usikker på om Markus har vært klar for å åpne sjappa alene, han er tross alt bare nitten år. Men nå som han skal ta alle vaktene til Solveig siden hun starter ferien sin om en uke, så kan det hende at han faktisk må det. 

Hvis han skal være helt ærlig med seg selv, så er nok Markus klar for oppgaven. Han har jo jobbet sammen med han hver lørdag i et år nå og har så langt ikke gjort noen store fadeser. Bortsett fra i dag da, da han forsov seg nesten en time. Men han tilbød seg å jobbe til klokka seks for å rette opp feilen, så han kan ikke klage.  

Likevel, det er jo butikken  _ hans _ , føles litt som en  _ baby _ , og det er litt skummelt å overlate roret til noen som ikke har like mye erfaring som han selv. 

Om noe skulle gå galt, så er det jo han det går ut over til syvende og sist siden han er eier. Men ingen er feilfrie, selv ikke han. Tenker med en blanding av latter og flauhet tilbake på fadesen han gjorde så sent som torsdag. 

Herregud, han glemte å åpne butikken! 

“Hva skjera?” Markus kommer skrensende inn på kontoret, deiser ned i stolen og lener seg godt tilbake, som om han sitter hjemme i godstolen og skal se på film. 

“Jeg har lyst at du skal få prøve å åpne butikken helt alene snart.”

“Kult!”

“Tror du at du er klar for det?”

“Seff! Bare å gi meg nøklene sjef!”

“Godt å se du er engasjert, men du får nok ikke nøklene sånn uten videre. Jeg må nok ha noen prøverunder med deg før jeg slipper deg løs alene.”

“Prøverunder?” Markus himler med øynene. “Trenger ikke det ass.”

“Vet du hva? Jeg leste nettopp om en dvergsjimpanse som heter Kanzi. Den kunne tenne bål og grille marshmallows helt på egenhånd. Men vær du sikker, dyrepasserne stakk ikke av første gang han fikk utdelt fyrstikker, ved og marshmallows.”

“Fuck. Mener du jeg er en ape?”

“Heh. Neida. Analogi, Markus. Har du hørt om det?”

“Eh- ja,” sier han litt usikkert. “Uansett, jeg kommer til å naile det første gangen, bare vent.” Markus hever lekent med øyenbrynene. 

“Cocky ja, vi får se da om du husker alt.” 

“Får jeg mer betalt da eller? Siden jeg får mer ansvar.”

“Om det blir en permanent løsning, så vil du det. Men foreløpig så er det bare en dag i ny og ne. Men jeg kan se for meg at du åpner sjappa alene hver lørdag etterhvert.”

“Så du kan få sove lenge?” gliser Markus. 

Det er jo ikke til å komme unna, Isak hater å stå opp tidlig om morran, så noe av grunnen til at han vil Markus skal åpne er jo nettopp det. Akkurat det kan han jo ikke innrømme da, det er jo helt uaktuelt. Men mest av alt ønsker han seg mer fleksibilitet, at han kan gjøre andre ærender tidlig på dagen uten å bekymre seg for butikken. 

“Ja, så klart. Det er hele grunnen til at jeg vil du skal åpne, Markus.” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Jeg visste det, sjef!” ler han. 

“Men da har vi en avtale. Neste lørdag starter vi, kom klokka 7.30 så har vi god tid.” 

“Fett. Gleder meg!”

“Bra. Fint om du går og tar avisene og bakevarene, så skal jeg gjøre opp kassene.”

Tjue minutter senere er lysene slukket i butikken. Isak følger Markus ut på rampa med en kopp kaffe i hånda, vil si hadet før de tar helga og går hvert til sitt.

“Ay, Isak! Forresten, Eivind var innom i sta, like før vi stengte.” Markus lyser opp. 

“Eivind? Hvem er det?” Isak ser forundret på Markus, kjenner ingen som heter Eivind. 

“Han nyinnflytta hunken din.”

“Han heter Even. Og han er ikke  _ hunken min _ .” 

“Whatever, han var innom  ihvertfall. Og han kjøpte inn masse mat. Tror han skal ha middagsgjester.”

“Øøøh, javel. Det må han da få lov til.”

“Er det deg eller?”

Isak kjenner pulsen stige og magen krible. Det har vært hektisk i dag, har nesten ikke har hatt tid til å tenke på Even. Til tross for at møte mellom dem endte litt rart i går, fylles han med alle de digge følelsene igjen. De kommer automatisk når han tenker på Even. Men han har ikke så lyst å dele de med Markus, ikke ennå i hvert fall. 

“Eh- nei,” sier han, håper han høres overbevisende ut. 

“Du kan si nei så mye du vil, men den rødfargen i fjeset ditt forteller en  _ helt _ annen historie ass,” ler Markus. “Fy faen, skal du på date med Even? Endelig skjer det noe! Får håpe det blir litt hooking da.”

“Nei, nei, nei. Jeg skal ikke på noe date med Even.”

Han vet at det er umulig å skjule det. Det er en forbannelse han må slite med livet ut. Kroppen klarer  _ alltid _ å bedra han når han minst trenger det. Varme sprer seg raskt i hele ansiktet, det er umulig å ikke kjenne det, og kinnene er sikkert røde som overmodne tomater. 

“Det gjør ikke noe det da, bare fett det!” smiler Markus og setter seg på sykkelen sin, klar for å dra hjem. “Og du veit,” sier Markus, dessverre uten anstendighet nok til å dempe stemmen. “Kuken trenger litt kjærlighet fra andre enn sin egen hånd i blant.” 

Kaffen som nettopp traff tunga endrer plutselig retning, velger veien mot luftrøret og forårsaker et hosteanfall som ligner en fyr med akutt bronkitt. Væsken spruter ut av munnen, farger den hvite t-skjorta med utallige små, brune flekker og tårene spretter. 

“Markus!” roper han etter å ha fått kontroll på seg selv igjen. “Det der snakker vi ikke høyt om utenfor butikken. Ikke inne i butikken heller bare så du vet det.” 

“Herregud, trenger ikke være så hårsår da.” Markus himler med øynene. “Men greit, jeg skal holde kjeft.”

“Fint!” Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. 

 

.

 

Markus har rett da, kuken trenger kjærlighet som ikke kommer fra sin egen hånd. Har vært klar over det lenge, men det har ikke vært så lett å gjøre noe med det. Noen ganger føler han at butikken på en måte holder han fanget, binder både armer og bein. Og kuk om du vil. 

Han reiser seg fra sofaen, går ut på balkongen. Hører lav summing fra campingen og tenker at nå er det vel en del feriegjester derfra som er på vei bort til puben. Klokka nærmer seg kvart på elleve. Kanskje han for en gang skyld skal ta en tur bortom? Det er jo tross alt lørdag. Ikke for finne kjærlighet til kuken sin akkurat, men bare komme seg ut litt i det minste. 

Og det kan jo hende han er heldig. Kanskje Even har oppdaget puben og er der i kveld? Tanken gjør at det starter å krible i magen. Tenk om han kommer bort dit og så sitter Even inne i puben med en øl i hånda? 

Isak snur seg hundre og åtti grader, går med raske skritt inn igjen. En halvtime senere er han på vei til puben, har satt på seg en olivenfarget t-skjorte med en blomstrete lomme på brystet og khaki shorts, stylet håret og parfymert seg. 

Det er liv både utenfor og inne i puben, bordene er fylt opp av feriegjester og lokale stamkunder. Isak kikker forventningsfullt rundt seg. Skuffelsen melder seg raskt, for Even er verken ute eller inne. Han sukker, tar en ekstra sveip rundt i lokalet, hilser på et par han kjenner før han går mot baren og bestiller seg en øl. 

“Halla, Isak. Sjelden mann å se her, har vel ikke sett deg siden sesongåpningen i mai.” Bartenderen smiler til han. 

“Sorry ass, men har vært opptatt den siste tida,” lyver han. 

“Godt å se deg. Hva kan jeg by deg på?”

“En øl. Fortrinnsvis ikke kjip Ringnes.”

“Jasså, er du blitt en sånn ølsnobb,” gliser Emil. 

“Heh. Nei ass, men du må jo være enig at det finnes mye øl som er bedre.”

“Ja da. Har Grolsch fra Nederland, funker det eller?”

“Perfekt,” smiler Isak og sender han en hundrelapp. “Behold vekslepengene.” 

“Takk! Jeg hørte rykter om at du kasta Gudrun ut av butikken?” Emil ler hjertelig og tapper en øl til en nyankommet gjest. 

“Du har hørt det ja,” sier Isak, mer overrasket at det har tatt så langt tid før han hører noe, enn at ryktet faktisk har spredd seg. 

“Ja, stemmer det eller?”

“Eh- jeg kasta henne ikke ut da akkurat ,” sier han og tar en slurk av ølen. “Bare- uhm- ba henne gå om hun skulle snakke slik om folk som hun gjorde. For det hun sa var slettes ikke pent. Hun fikk valget liksom. Og da valgte hun jo så klart å gå.”  

“Jævlig bra, den dama er sur som en sitron og fortjener å høre det.”

“Tell me about it,” sukker Isak og himler med øynene. 

Han blir sittende ved baren og prate med Emil en liten stund, snakker om vær og vind, hvordan det går med puben og fotball så klart. Emil er det man kan kalle en  _ fotballidiot _ , ihuga fan av Start og Liverpool.

Selv heier han på Vålerenga, han er jo tross alt Oslogutt. Men han frekventerer ikke fotballstadioner veldig ofte, har vel kun vært på Sør Arena et fåtall ganger. Er fortsatt mer interessert i å spille FIFA med Jonas og de andre gutta når de treffes enn å se kamper live. Har årlige FIFA turneringer som er mer spennende enn norsk fotball. 

Stemningen begynner å ta seg opp rundt han, puben fylles opp av mennesker og poplåter fra åttitallet ispedd noen nyere hits. Emil blir opptatt med å serve kunder. 

Isak flytter seg til et lite bord nærme baren, plukker på etiketten på flaska og kikker rundt seg, lurer på om det er noen der han kjenner. Det er litt stusslig å sitte med en øl i hånda uten å ha noen å prate med. Det er mange folk der, noen få han har hilst på på butikken, men mest ukjente folk fra campingen i dag. 

Det kommer noen gutter mot han, hever glasset og skåler med han. Men de setter seg ikke ned, bare går videre mot det lille dansegulvet i det ene hjørnet av puben.  

Skal han bare drikke opp ølen og dra hjem igjen? Eller kanskje han skal sende Even en melding og høre om han har lyst å komme? Det kan jo hende Even sitter ensom hjemme uten å ha noe å gjøre? Kanskje han kan rette litt på den kleine stemningen som oppsto da de gikk hvert til sitt i går?  

Han tar opp telefonen, lar den gli hvileløst mellom hendene mens han vurderer hva han skal gjøre. Åpner så telefonen, finner frem meldingsvinduet. Skriver og sletter minst ti meldinger før han lander på noen han kan sende.  

 

**Isak (23.39)** : Hei :) Sitter på Anfield og tar en øl. Om du har lyst er det bare å komme. 

**Isak (23.41)** : Har ikke dratt til Liverpool asså. Men det skjønte du kanskje? Uansett, det er den lokale puben her. 

 

Han rister på hodet og klasker seg selv i panna, kan ikke skjønne at det går an å være så klønete i skrivemåten. Herregud, så klart Even ikke tror han har dratt til England, ville vel ikke bedt han komme da. 

Telefonen ligger som en udetonert bombe foran han. Kan når som helst gå av. Han stirrer på skjermen. Klokka lyser mot han, går sakte men sikkert fremover. Han snur telefonen, orker ikke se på den, utålmodig vente på at det skal dukke opp en liten konvolutt på skjermen.

Døra inn til puben åpner seg med ujevne mellomrom, hjertet gjør et hopp hver eneste gang. Men ingen enslig James Dean kopi kommer. Kun feststemte folk, gjerne i par eller små gjenger. Noen fullere enn andre, men alle er i godt humør. 

Trygve, nestlederen i Velet, sitter litt bortenfor han. Han er fin fyr, har fisket en del sammen med han og Egil. Bordet han sitter ved er fullt og det er trangt rundt dem. Kunne gjerne ha pratet med han, men føler han vil trenge seg på om han går bort.

Plutselig reiser Trygve seg, snur seg og begynner å gå mot han. Isak øyner et håp, vinker til han for å få oppmerksomheten hans. Han stopper opp, slår av en liten prat før han unnskylder seg og går opp til baren for å kjøpe en øl til. På vei tilbake går han rett forbi han bort til gjengen sin igjen og setter seg. Ler umiddelbart høyt av noe en av kompisene hans sa.  

En dum klump i magen har begynt å vokse, lurer plutselig på om det var så god ide å komme hit. Føler seg nesten mer ensom her enn hjemme med Flemming. 

Mobilen ligger taus på bordet, gir ikke fra seg så mye som et lite pip. Ingen melding om at han er på vei hit eller eller er forhindret i å komme. Blir brått usikker på om kommentaren fra i går har gjort mer skade enn han først har tenkt. Eller det  _ han  _ som krisemaksimerer nå? Kanskje han bare sover? 

Uansett grunn så kommer nok ikke Even, han har innsett det. Så han sender en kjapp melding til Egil, i håp om at  _ han _ kanskje kan komme bort en tur. Egil svarer umiddelbart, takker for invitasjonen, men beklager seg, sier han er alene hjemme med barna og ikke kan komme. 

Han sukker tungt, legger fra seg telefonen og tømmer resten av ølen. Beds Are Burning blaster ut fra høyttalerne for andre gang og Isak har fått nok. Tom øl og dårlig musikk er to åpenbare grunner til å dra hjem. Når han i tillegg ikke har noen å snakke med og verken Even eller Egil kommer, er han ikke i tvil. Han vil hjem. 

Idet han reiser seg, ser han Lerke komme inn døra. Han snur seg brått, later som han ikke har sett henne. Håper hun ikke skal oppdage han, at han skal få forlate puben i fred. 

All anstrengelse er fånyttes. Hun ser han umiddelbart. Strener mot han med et smil som dekker hele fjeset, helt klart glad for å se han. Tar tak i armen hans og tvinger han til snu seg. 

“Hei, Isak!”

“Hei, Lerke.”

“Du var vel ikke på vei til å gå?”

“Eh, jo,” innrømmer han. 

“Men du kan ikke dra hjem nå. Jeg kjenner ingen her. La meg spandere en øl på deg.”

“Tror jeg nesten må-.”

“Nei, du skal ingen steder. Jeg bestiller en øl til hver av oss.” 

Før han rekker å protestere, er hun allerede i snakk med Emil i baren. Smiler og ler høyt. 

Isak synker sammen litt, setter rumpa ned på stolen igjen og banner lydløst, vet det blir vanskelig å gå nå. 

“Her,” sier hun med et smil, plasserer en Grolsch foran han og setter seg ned overfor han, sperrer deler av utsikten til døra. 

“Takk,” smiler Isak, kan jo ikke noe annet nå, selv om han er litt irritert på at hun bare tvang han til å bli. 

“Bare hyggelig. Og så gøy å se deg her da! Kom du hit alene eller?”

Han har ikke lyst å svare ja, men det er jo ingen folk rundt han. Sitter jo mutters alene. “Eh- ja.” sier han nølende og tar en stor slurk av ølen. “Det ble sånn i kveld. Ingen andre som kunne bli med.” 

“Så bra at jeg kom da, ikke sant?” smiler hun. 

“Ja, det er hyggelig det.” Han presser frem et smil. 

“Jeg skulle egentlig ha med meg venninnen min Johanne, men hun ble plutselig dårlig. Vurderte å ikke dra, men så hadde jeg jo pynta meg og lagt sminken, så da tenkte jeg at jeg fikk dra likevel. Håpet jeg var heldig å treffe på noen kjekke gutter her. Jammen gjorde jeg ikke det og, så jo deg med en gang.” 

Han rødmer, kikker ned i bordplata og mumler et lite takk. Komplimenter er fint det, men det blir liksom så kleint når det kommer fra henne som er så åpenbart betatt av han. 

“Rart at ikke alle gutta svermer rundt deg.” 

“Nei, nå får du gi deg,” sier Isak og rister på hodet, tar en ny slurk av ølen. 

“Men det er sant da. Synd du er homo.” Øynene plirer og latteren triller ut av henne. “Hadde du vært straight hadde jeg prøvd meg umiddelbart.”

Isak tenker han kanskje burde gi et kompliment tilbake, si noe fint om henne, men han aner liksom ikke hva han skal si. Synes alt som popper opp i hodet hans, bare høres teit ut. 

_ Du er fin du også. Du ser nydelig ut i kveld. Synes du er fin på håret i kveld. Du er søt når du smiler. Klærne dine sitter fint på deg. Du ser smashing ut i kveld.  _

“Tror nok du kan få et par gutter interesserte selv i kveld,” smiler Isak. 

“Ja, mener du det?”

“Ja,” sier han og tar en slurk av ølen. 

“Så hyggelig å høre det da.” Lerke lyser opp. “Tusen takk, nå ble jeg glad. Trengte det altså. Er det noen kjekke gutter her i kveld da?” 

“Vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Kom igjen da, er det noen kjekke gutter i Ausvika for deg?” Isak kikker forsiktig bort på Lerke, kjenner kinnene rødne. Håper det ikke synes i det dunkle rommet. “Oooh, så det er noen?” Faen, så klart kinnene må avsløre han. 

“Eh- nja. Kan vel hende.”

“Fortell da.”

“Tror jeg vil holde det for meg selv ennå jeg.”

“Ikke vær så hemmelighetsfull da, fortell.” Han sier ikke noe, bare tar et par kjappe slurker av ølen og plukker litt på etiketten. “Er han kjekk eller?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker så vidt. 

“Du ser nesten litt forelska ut, er du det?” Faen, avslørt nok en gang. 

“Hmm.” Han nikker så vidt igjen. 

“Så herlig da. Er det ikke en deilig følelse?”

“Jo,” sier han lavmælt. Men også jævla frustrerende tenker han for seg selv. 

Mobilen ligger taus på bordet, gir ikke fra seg så mye som et lite pip. Ingen melding om at Even er på vei, verken til han eller i seng eller er forhindret i å komme av andre grunner. Han kikker diskret på den med jevne mellomrom, håper ikke Lerke merker noe. 

“Lenge siden du har vært i et forhold eller?”

“En god stund ja. Det ble slutt idet jeg flytta hit.”

“Ville han ikke bli med deg?”

Lerke lener seg fremover, som om hun er med i en lesestund og har kommet til noe virkelig spennende i boka. Isak på sin side, lener seg bakover, vil skape litt avstand til Lerke. Tar en slurk av ølen, vil egentlig ikke snakke om dette med henne. Det er så mange vonde minner knyttet til det bruddet. Men han må vel gi henne noe. 

“Nei, han ville ikke det og så- nei- off- jeg orker ikke fortelle om alt.”

“Så han bare stakk liksom?” Hun ser på han med store øyne. 

“Ja. Det var så mye kjipt som skjedde. En god del kjipe familieting som han ikke orka ta del i.”

“Fy faen, så trist da. Backe ut når man trenger noen.”  

Det hadde vært trist for Julian var virkelig en fin fyr, til og med en han kunne se for seg en fremtid med. De hadde jo vært sammen i nesten tre år. Men det var vel ikke så rart at han ikke ville følge med og bli en del av familien sånn som moren oppførte seg. 

Akkurat nå er han er han i grunn glad det gikk som det gikk, for selv om Julian var en kjempefin fyr og utrolig pen, så lar han seg ikke måle med Even. Selv ikke om Even er både mystisk, litt utenom det vanlige og sikkert en komplisert fyr. 

“Hva med deg?” spør han, håper han ikke høres så uinteressert ut som han er. 

“Nei, off. Det er en tragisk historie. Vet ikke om jeg orker å fortelle jeg heller.” 

Kort tid etter angrer han, for Lerke er som en kran uten stoppmulighet. Alt bare renner ut. Forteller om Remi Andre, barnefar og nå ekskjæreste. Han som var den store kjærligheten, men som viste seg og kanskje ikke være det likevel. Forteller også om den gangen han ble drita full, endte i full slåsskamp med offentlig tjenestemann og senere ble bura inne for nesten et år. 

Isak kommer ikke til ordet, klarer ikke dreie samtalen inn på et annet litt mer interessant spor, for hun fosser frem. Forteller detaljert om alt sammen. Om rettssak, besøk i fengselet med barna og flytting til Ausvika. Lar ikke en eneste ting utebli. Han blir helt ør i toppen, detter til og med ut et par ganger.   

“Oi,” sier Isak da hun endelig ser ut til å ha tømt seg. “Litt heavy.” 

“Ja, det kan du trygt si. “Nå angrer han så klart på alt og vil gjerne ha meg tilbake. Men jeg vet liksom ikke-”

“Fordi han har sittet inne?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke det. Han var bare på et veldig dårlig sted og så var han alt for full. Det var vel bare tilfeldig at det var en politimann han gikk løs på. Jeg vet bare ikke om jeg vil tilbake, om jeg elsker han nok eller elsker han i det hele tatt. Men det er jo faren til barna mine og han var jo en gang den store kjærligheten.”

“Mm. Skjønner. Du har jo barna å tenke på også.”

“Er det dumt å bli sammen med en som har sitti inne?”

“Alle bør vel få en ny sjanse, synes du ikke?”

“Du har rett i det, kanskje jeg bør gi Remi Andre en sjanse til? Synes du det?” 

“Det er vel noe bare du kan føle på.”

Isak kjeder seg, det var jo ikke dette her han kom for. Sitte å høre på kjærlighetslivet til Lerke og det havarerte forholdet hennes. Være venninnen hennes for kvelden og fortelle henne hva hun skal gjøre. Hvis hun tror at han er en sånn type homo, må hun tro om igjen. 

Det er jo Even han har lyst å treffe. Kjekke, pene, mystiske Even med havblå øyne og en latter som er som balsam for sjelen. Og ikke minst en piercing i brystvorta som er så sexy at han blir hard hvis han tenker lenge nok på den. 

Ikke en kjærlighetssyk dame på hans egen alder som den ene dagen ber han ut på date og noen dager etterpå lurer på om hun skal bli sammen med eksen igjen.

Han trenger faktisk ikke tenke så lenge på den piercingen før han blir hard. Kjenner allerede det rykker til i pikken og den trange bokseren blir fort litt  _ for  _ trang. 

“Du Lerke, jeg må nesten gå nå jeg.”

“Allerede? Vi som hadde det så koselig. Klokka er jo bare halv ett.”

“Sorry, må tidlig opp i morra. Har en avtale.”

 

.

 

Med en øl i hånda og en semi mellom beina, deiser han brisen ned i sofaen. Tar et par gode slurker før han knepper opp shortsen og drar forsiktig ned bokseren. Pikken spretter velvillig opp, halvstiv og glad. 

Ordene til Markus ringer i ørene, pikken trenger kjærlighet fra andre enn sin egen hånd i blant. Det får bli en annen dag, nå får han nøye seg med høyrehånda og et indre bilde av piercingen til Even.


	12. Lys dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. Helga er her og da passer det å ønske dere god helg med et nytt kapittel. Det kommer ganske raskt etter det forrige, men det var liksom meninga helt. Ikke forvent dere hyppige oppdateringen hver gang ;)
> 
> Lørdagen til Isak ble litt kjip, så nå får vi håpe søndagen blir bedre. Den har gode forutsetninger for det, han skal jo spise middag hos Even <3
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen. Jeg blir så glad av alle som skriver til meg, det gir meg skrive- og humørboost. Takk alle sammen!

_ Mjau! Mjau! Mjaaaau! Mjaaaaau! _

Lyden av en utålmodig katt vekker Isak. Han gir seg i øynene, lurer et øyeblikk på om han drømte det, men da han hører skrapelyder på døra skjønner han at det er Flemming som desperat ønsker kontakt med han. 

Øynene er smale og kroppen er svett. Han planter beina i gulvet og strekker på armene før han går og åpner soveromsdøra. Flemming spretter inn og stryker seg inntil beina hans, glad for endelig å ha blitt sluppet inn. Katten følger han tilbake i senga, hopper opp på nattbordet og stirrer på han. 

“Jada, Flemming. Jeg skal stå opp snart, må bare ligge her og våkne litt mer først. Okei?” 

Han strekker ut hånda for å klø han på hodet. Flemming tar et skritt frem og borer snuten sin inn i håndflata hans, dytter den litt før han setter seg opp igjen og setter øynene i han igjen. 

“Snart Flemming.”

Isak sukker lett og kikker ut, skimter en blå himmel bak gardinene. Snur seg mot nattbordet, må dytte litt på Flemming som sitter oppå telefonen hans.  

Klokka er nesten elleve. 

Han ser en liten konvolutt lyse mot han og en iling farer gjennom kroppen da han ser hvem avsenderen er. Brått reiser han seg opp og lener ryggen mot veggen bak han. Flemming hopper ned på gulvet, forskrekket av den plutselige bevegelsen. 

Pulsen skyter fart og magen tar noen rare vendinger. Hvorfor sendte Even han en melding så tidlig? Er det noe galt igjen? 

 

**Even (07.32):** Hei... Jeg har bare et spørsmål til middagen etterpå? Er det noe du absolutt ikke spiser på pizza? 

**Even (07.32):** vet at spørsmålet kommer på et rart tidspunkt, men du er vel vant til at jeg ikke er helt normal… 

**Even (07.33):** sorry at jeg ikke svarte deg i går, hadde lagt meg :( 

 

Isak puster lettet ut og et stort smil brer seg i ansiktet. Heldigvis var det ikke noe alvorlig denne gangen og han ble ikke ignorert med vilje i går. Han kroer seg under dyna, enda han er litt varm og trykker på svar-knappen. 

 

**Isak (11.03):** God morgen :) Sorry for sent svar, har sovet helt til nå. Jeg spiser alt utenom reker. Sjømat har ikke noe å gjøre på en pizza! 

**Even (11.03):** God morgen. Ingenting å beklage. Søndager er jo for å sove lenge. Bare jeg som ikke klarte det… 

**Even (11.03):** enig med deg, reker er no-go på pizza! 

**Isak (11.03):** Digg å sove lenge på søndager. spesielt når man må opp så tidlig resten av uka. 

**Isak (11.03):** Forresten, det er oppskrytt og særs overvurdert å være normal. Liker folk som er litt utenom det vanlige :)

**Even (11.05):** Så jeg blir ikke x’et ut riktig ennå…?

**Isak (11.05):** hehe, nei. Du er med til neste runde. 

**Even (11.05):** godt å høre :) da stiller jeg med pizzabaking i neste runde :-p

**Isak (11.05):** :-)

 

Magen gjør en ny rotasjon, velter om på alt inni der. Tar han med på noe som minner om en runde med Thunder Coaster på Tusenfryd. Even vil være med til neste runde, hva nå enn det er og innebærer.

Skjermen blir svart og Even blir stille. Det eneste han hører er Flemming mjaue utålmodig fra den andre siden av senga, ber innstendig om at Isak skal stå opp.  

Det eneste Isak vil er å ligge under dyna og prate med Even, gjerne helt til klokka tre. Da har han nøyaktig femti fem minutter å gjøre seg klar på.

 

**Isak (11.07):** Hjemmelagd pizza blir sykt digg forresten. Spiste en grandis her om dagen, litt stusselig.

**Even (11.07):** Får håpe min pizza blir litt bedre da...

**Isak (11.07):** Det er jeg overbevist om. Den blir vel lagd med litt mer kjærlighet enn hva den maskinproduserte gradisen fra Stabburet er...? 

**Even (11.08):** Definitivt :-)

**Even (11.08):** sees kl. 16 da.

**Isak (11.08):** det gjør vi :)

 

Han stirrer på skjermen, blir helt varm i kinnene av å lese svaret til Even. Lurer veldig på  _ hvordan type kjærlighet _ den pizzaen blir lag med. Håper inderlig den er litt  _ gay _ . 

 

.

 

“Baby Gay,” roper Eskild og sender han en rekke slengkyss via skjermen. 

“Hei, Eskild,” ler Isak og tar i mot alle sammen. 

“Så godt å se deg! Har savnet skype-samtalene våre.”

“Jeg og. Det har liksom vært litt hektisk de siste ukene,” sier han og kjenner han rødmer. 

“Jasså, har det skjedd noe med han hunken du snakket om?” spør Eskild ivrig. 

“Han heter Even,” sier han med et stort smil om munnen. 

“Even- åååh, se på de rosene i kinnene dine. Det må ha skjedd noe. Fortell da.” Eskild ser spent på han.

“Jeg skal på middag hos Even og-”

“Herrejesus, skal du på date med Even?” roper Eskild entusiastisk og klapper i hendene. “Åååhhh, så gøy! Endelig skal baby gay på date!” Smilet til Eskild går fra øre til øre. 

“Nei, det er ikke noe date. Det er bare en middag som betaling for at jeg hjalp han her om dagen,” sier Isak og forklarer så hvordan alt henger sammen, om Gudrun, brevet, turen til Miljøstasjonen og alt som har skjedd den siste uka. 

“Gud hjelpe meg. Jeg får så lyst å karatesparke Gudrun og de venninnene hennes tilbake til steinalderen. Men vi kan ikke snakke om det nå. Vi må snakke om deg og han hunken Even. Date eller ikke, du skal på middag hos han! Ååh, herregud. Så spennende! Er han gay eller?” 

“Jeg aner ikke,” sier han oppgitt. 

“Ingen gay vibber å få?” Eskild hever øyenbrynene. 

“Du vet jeg er elendig på sånt.” Isak ler, for han er virkelig elendig på å spotte om folk er gay eller ikke. “Dessuten er han ganske så lukka, så da blir det enda vanskeligere å vite,” sukker han. 

“Jeg skulle ha vært der med gaydaren min, hadde skjønt det med en gang.”

“Det er bare å komme. Mi casa er- ehm… hva faen heter det igjen? Mitt hjem er ditt,” smiler Isak. 

“Det varmer å høre. Men tilbake til han hunken, har du fortalt at du er keen på gutter da?”

“Jada, har det.”

“Frampå, det digger jeg” 

“Men du Eskild, jeg har ikke sånn masse tid å prate på. Skal være hos Even om førti minutter.”

“Okei, okei. Var det noe spes du lurte på siden du ville skype? Utenom å se det vakre ansiktet mitt?”

“Ringte mest fordi du er så pen,” sier han og ler. “Men jeg må ha hjelp. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal ha på meg. Trenger desperat litt Guru advising.” 

Han slår armene oppgitt ut i været og blåser luft ut mellom nesten lukkede lepper. Det er befriende herlig å kunne snakke med Eskild om sånne ting som dette her. Han har jo Jonas, kan snakke med han om absolutt alt. 

Bortsett fra det med klær da. Å hjelpe Isak med finne ut hva han skal ha på seg når han skal på middag til verdens kjekkeste fyr, er utenfor Jonas sitt fagfelt. Der kommer han rett og slett til kort, for han har jo null interesse for klær og blir bare flau hvis Isak spør om rumpa hans ser bra ut i  _ den jeansen _ .  

Det er det bare en person som duger når man plutselig forvandles til en seksten år gammel jente med århundrets kleskrise.

Det er Eskild. 

“Ai, ai kaptein. Guruen står klar til tjeneste! La oss gjøre min lille baby kitten klar for middag.”

“Takk ass!” 

En halvtime senere står Isak glad og fornøyd og ser seg selv i det to meter lange speilet på soverommet. Et speil Eskild tvang han til å kjøpe da han flyttet inn, mente han bare  _ måtte _ ha et så han kunne beundre den fine stumpen sin og seg selv før han skulle ut å møte dagen. 

Han har på seg en grønn t-skjorte med v-hals slik at kravebenet synes litt. I brysthøyde på venstre side er det sydd på et lite rødt hjerte. Shortsen som han endte opp med strammer godt over rumpa. Eskild mente bestemt det var fint å by litt på seg selv, spesielt når man har så fin rumpe som han har. Capsen må bli hjemme, kan jo ikke gjemme de fine krøllene hans. 

Sommerfuglene i magen har ikke forlatt han siden han så meldinga fra Even da han våknet i dag. Har gjort han helt ubrukelig. Alle planer gikk i vasken. Skittentøyskurven er full, badet er møkkete og det er fortsatt rotete i lokalet ved siden av butikken. 

Han flyr ned trappa, tar to steg om gangen og er ute på rampa i løpet av sekunder. Idet han skal låse døra, føler han seg på en måte litt naken. 

Det kjennes litt rart ut å skulle spise middag hos noen uten å ha med seg noe. Så selv om Even sa han skulle komme tomhendt, smetter han inn igjen, går inn i de mørke butikklokalene og finner en boks med tress-is og en flaske sjokoladesaus.

Klokka er tre på fire og han vil være hos Even presis fire. Helt perfekt. Han sier hei til Holger som står ute og vanner blomster og vinker blidt til ei dame som sykler forbi han utenfor postkassene til Even. 

Idet han svinger inn porten og går oppover grusgangen, tar sommerfuglene sats og slår kollbøtte inni han. Plutselig slår det han, hva om Even har lagd dessert? Han ser på posen med isen i, biter seg i leppa og banner lydløst. Lurer et sekund på om han kan kaste isen i busken ved siden av trappa og håpe Even ikke ser den. Men så går døra opp. 

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei, Even.” 

“Velkommen.”

“Takk.”

Isak går inn i gangen, tar av seg skoa og føler Even inn på kjøkkenet. Even unnskylder rotet, sier han kom litt sent i gang med å lage pizzadeigen, så han fikk det litt travelt på slutten og dermed ikke tid til å rydde så mye. 

“Går fint. Har bare surra rundt sjøl i dag og ikke fått gjort en dritt av det jeg planla.”

“Ble det sent i går?” spør Even og dytter pizzaen inn i ovnen. 

“Nei, dro vel hjem i halv ett tiden. Da hadde jeg fått nok.”

“Ingen hotte gutter du kunne prate med?”

“Eh- nei,” sier Isak.  _ Du kom jo ikke _ forblir usagt. “Men du, jeg eh- har-” Han tar isen og sausen ut av posen og ser unnskyldende bort på Even. “-tok med dessert, selv om du sa jeg skulle komme tomhendt. Sorry.”

“Det går fint. For jeg har ikke tenkt på dessert faktisk,” sier han og gir han et oppriktig smil. 

Even putter isen i fryseren, finner så en øl til de hver og tar han ut med på terrassen bak huset. Gulvplankene knirker, tar han tilbake forrige uke da han snoket rundt huset. Isak setter seg ned i en av stolene, blir sittende rett ovenfor Even.  

“Skål da.” Isak strekker ut armen, lar flaskene deres linkes sammen. 

“Skål.” Even smiler til han.  

“Den pizzaen så drit god ut!”

“Synes du?”

“Ja, mye bedre en grandisen min på tirsdag,” ler Isak. “Er du kokk eller?”

“Heh, nei. Kan ikke kalle meg det akkurat, men glad i å lage mat da. Liker å eksperimentere med ulike ingredienser og smaker, bruker masse ulike krydder. Lage ting fra bånn av. Drømmer meg ofte bort i kokebøker.”

“Så det ble ikke noe ferdigdeig på butikken?”

“Nei ass,” smiler han. “Du da?”

“Liker best å spise mat jeg,” gliser Isak og får Even til å le også. “Spiser alt for mye junk. Når jeg jobber sent, så orker jeg ikke lage noe fancy så det blir litt enkelt. Som f.eks. pølser og potetsalat fra butikken. Men jeg kan lage skikkelig mat da, bare gjør det ikke så ofte.”

“Ser ikke sånn ut da.” 

“Hva da?”

“At du spiser mye junk og usunn mat. Du ser jo ganske fit ut.” Even smiler.

“Fit? Jo, takk,” mumler han. Blikket viker, tar en stor slurk av ølen. Klarer ikke se på Even, redd det skal vises at ordene traff han i magen og veltet om på alle de indre organene. “Jeg pleier å løpe litt på kveldene. Holde meg litt i form. Det blir jo en del sitting i kassa på butikken.” Han kikker forsiktig bort på Even igjen. “Løper du?”

“Nei, orker ikke drive med sånt,” ler Even og reiser seg. “Må bare pisse.” 

Isak presser håndflatene hardt mot kinnene, kan liksom ikke tro at han sitter her og har en så fin samtale med Even. Det er som bursdagen hans har kommet tidlig i år. Om bare Even kunne si noe, et eller annet som avslørte at han er interessert i gutter eller ikke.

Tilbake på terrassen, deiser Even ned i stolen igjen. Sier ikke noe, bare smiler til han og drikker litt av ølen. 

“Digg øl da,” sier Isak, bare sånn for å ha noe å si, fortsatt satt ut over at Even kalte han  _ fit _ . 

“Likte denne veldig godt,” smiler Even og tar nok en slurk. 

“Ja, så hvordan er det å komme til et helt nytt sted? Skummelt?”

Smilet til Even forsvinner umiddelbart. Overkroppen faller bakover i stolen, han plasserer føttene på kanten av stolen og trekker beina opp mot haka. Tar en stor slurk av ølen og ler en litt sår latter.

“Stressende.” Even blåser luft ut av sammenpressede lepper. 

“Kjenner meg igjen der altså. Enda jeg hadde jo morfaren min som bodde her. Og- uhm-” Han stopper opp et øyeblikk og svelger hardt. “Ja, stort sett bare morfar. Folk visste jo hvem jeg var da, men det hjalp ikke så mye.” 

“Det hjalp ikke at folk visste hvem du var?”

“Nei, det var litt mye som skjedde i familien bare. Veldig glad jeg hadde butikken til morfar å konsentrere meg om, ellers hadde jeg blitt helt sprø.”

“Skjønner hva du mener,” sier Even med et sukk. 

“Du da?” spør han, blir så plutselig litt usikker på hva han selv spør om. 

“Kunne ønske jeg hadde noe jeg også,” sier han stille, pirker litt borti etiketten på flaska. 

Even retter seg opp, ser bort på han og prøver å smile. Om han prøver å overbevise Isak at alt er i orden, lykkes han ikke så bra. Øynene er triste og han synker automatisk litt sammen. Det er lett å se at ikke alt er som det skal. 

“En jobb mener du?”

“Ja.” Han nikker svakt. 

“Det var kanskje ikke så lett å ordne ny jobb før du flytta hit?” spør han forsiktig. 

“Nei, uhm-.” En stillhet oppstår. “Omtrent håpløst.” 

“Hva gjorde du i Oslo da?”

“Jeg jobbet på et kunstgalleri i en del år," sier han. 

"Spennende, fortell om det da. Hva gjorde du der?" Isak smiler oppriktig, vil gjerne vite hva man gjør på et kunstgalleri. Even forteller om litt om jobben, arbeidsoppgavene sine og hva som var så fint med jobben. 

"Men- eh- hadde ingen jobb da jeg flytta hit."

“Så kjedelig da. Så du var arbeidsledig du da. Kjenner flere som har vært det. En kompis av meg var arbeidsledig i nesten et år. Kjedelige greier ass.”

“På en måte.” Even dytter flaska til munnen, drikker rikelig og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Jeg hadde- ja- et friår liksom-”

Isak lurer på hva han mener. “Friår?”

“Mm.”

“Det hørtes digg ut! Skulle ønske jeg kunne ha det.” 

Ordene ramler ut av han før han får tenkt seg som.  _ Faen! Faen! Faen!  _ Han banner lydløst, angrer umiddelbart, skulle helt klart ha sagt noe annet for det verken høres eller ser ut som Even har hatt det beste året akkurat.

Blikket til Even viker, klarer ikke se Isak i øynene. Ser ned på sine egne hender som holder hardt i ølflaska med begge hendene. 

“Det er ikke noe å hige etter egentlig.”

“Nei?” 

“Skulle heller hatt jobbet. For det ble nesten umulig å skaffe seg jobb etterpå. Det friåret var en jævla dum greie.”

“Så kjipt da, hva gjorde du? Levde på luft og-”

Han stopper brått og presser leppene sammen, skjønner at han ikke kan fullføre den setningen. Tar et godt magedrag og kikker bort på døra inn til stua, må samle seg litt for å ikke si noe mer dumt. 

Even tar en ny stor slurk av ølen, kikker på noe ubestemt til venstre for Isak. Kanskje en busk eller noe? Rister på hodet og ler litt, fortsatt den såre latteren. Som om han skjønte hva Isak hadde tenkt å si og at det slettes ikke er noe å le av, men at det er enten det eller å grine kanskje? 

Brått skyves stolen bakover, treffer vinduet med et brak. Det skraper i de slitte gulvplankene. 

“Du jeg må bare inn å sjekke pizzaen.” 

“Okei.”

Den gode, lette stemningen fra i sta er borte. Forsvant som dugg for solen idet de begynte å snakke om flytting til nytt sted, jobb og friår. Even ble brått utilpass og anspent. 

Magen hans tar en ny kollbøtte, ikke en sånn deilig en som setter alle de gode følelsene i sving. Isak er sikker på at Even bærer på noe vondt han ikke ønsker å snakke om enda og han blir så trist av å tenke på det. Skulle ønske han kunne klemme alt det kjipe ut av han. 

“Ikke helt ferdig, fem minutter til så er vi der,” sier Even da han kommer tilbake et par minutter senere, setter seg nå i stolen på skrå for Isak. Lettheten i stemmen er kunstig og smilet blir bare sånn halvveis. 

“Digg. Men du?” Isak kikker bort på Even. Høyrebeinet hans rister ukontrollert og blikket flakker litt.

“Ja?” Even ser forsiktig på Isak.  

Hjerte får fart på seg, begynner å banke fortere og fortere og hånda skjelver litt. Han lener seg fremover, lar ikke blikket vike og plasserer venstrehånda forsiktig på låret til Even og trykker til. 

Even åpner munnen litt, men sier ikke noe. Lar blikket veksle mellom ansiktet og hånda på låret sitt. Isak gir han et mykt smil.

“Nå driter vi i alt det kjipe og så snakker vi om noe langt hyggeligere, okei?”

“Takk,” sier Even og gir han et lite smil. “Det er ikke meninga å-”

Isak avbryter han, skjønner hva han skal si. “Ikke tenk på det, det går bra. La oss heller snakke om den sykt store filmsamlinga di. Var jo umulig å ikke legge merke til.”

“Heh. Ja, det er noen filmer.”

“Noen? Det må jo være over 200? Imponerende.”

“246. Jeg har alle registrert i et excelark sånn at jeg har litt kontroll over de.”

“Se der ja, der kom nerden frem,” ler Isak. 

“Filmnerden,” sier Even ut i lufta, ler litt han og. 

_ Riiiiiiing! _

Mobilen til Even vibrerer og gir fra seg en høy skingrende lyd. Even spretter opp, sier at pizzaen er ferdig og går med raske skritt ut på kjøkkenet. Isak reiser seg han og, tar med seg ølen deres og går inn i stua. Setter fra seg flaskene på stuebordet, går så bort til reolene og lar fingrene gli over alle filmene til Even. Ser mange kjente titler, men også mye han ikke har sett før. 

Et par minutter senere kommer Even tilbake med en stor pizza mellom hendene og et par gryteunderlag under armen. Isak hjelper han så han får satt fra seg pizzaen og hentet nye øl og rømmedressing. 

“Sett deg,” smiler Even. 

“Takk! Det lukter helt himmelsk. Ser sykt godt ut også,” smiler Isak tilbake. 

“Tusen takk! Håper den smaker like bra da.” 

“Det er jeg overbevist om. Hva skal vi se forresten?”

“Tenkte vi kunne se en av mine absolutte favoritter Romeo & Juliet, ja om det er greit for deg?” 

Even kikker bort på han, sikkert litt spent på hva han vil si om filmvalget. Isak trekker på skuldrene og rynker litt på nesa. 

“Jeg hadde egentlig håpet vi skulle se en film av Steven Seagal jeg da. Men Romeo & Juliet blir sikkert greit det.”

Even sperrer øynene opp og gaper. “Serr?” 

“Ja, han er jo bare dritbra. En av de beste skuespillerne i Hollywood.” 

“Eh- nei,” sier Even og rister på hodet. 

“Eh jo, liker du han ikke?”

“Hæ? Mener du virkelig det? At han er en av de beste i Hollywood,” spør Even og ser forskrekket på han. 

“Ja, hvorfor skulle jeg ikke det?” Isak må bite seg i leppa, det begynner å bli vanskelig å ikke le. 

“Nei, altså. Må jeg virkelig svare på det?”

Even ser på han med et fortvilet blikk, som han ikke aner hvordan resten av kvelden skal gå. Isak klarer ikke holde seg lenger, latteren bobler seg frem, spurter ut av han som en geysir og tårene triller ukontrollert nedover kinnet.   

“Hvorfor ler du sånn?” Evens panne fylles av rynker. “Er det bare kødd? Kødder du med meg nå?” 

Latteren bryter frem på nytt og avbryter hvert forsøk på å si noe. Han nikker gjentagende og kjenner det rister i hele seg. 

“Faen ass,” ler Even, en sånn deilig befriende latter. “Trodde et øyeblikk du virkelig digga Steven Seagal.”  

“Herregud, hvordan kunne du tro det? Det er vel ingen som liker han duden, han er jo helt ræva.” Han tørker lattertårer med håndbaken.

“Han hadde vel ikke vært med i over tretti filmer om  _ ingen _ likte han.” Even himler med øynene.

“Da er de helt fucka i hode i så fall.” Han rister på hodet og tørker de siste tårene. “Faen, du skulle ha sett deg selv. Så jo ut som du hadde sett et spøkelse jo.”

“Dust ass.” Even dytter Isak lekent bakover i sofaen. 

Begge stolene i stua er fylt med diverse ting, så de blir sittende sammen i tre-seteren med hver sin tallerken med pizza i fanget. Da Even trekker beina opp i sofaen, tenker Isak at han kan gjøre det samme. Beina til Even er så lange at de treffer han, de bare tærne kiler han på leggen. 

“Sorry,” sier Even og prøver å trekke beina til seg. Mislykkes for sofaen er rett og slett for kort. Eller så er beina for lange. 

“Det går fint,” smiler Isak, får umiddelbart lyst til å trekke Evens føtter til seg og massere de, kose med de, stryke han oppover leggen.   
  


Etter filmen er ferdig fortsetter de å snakke om film. Isak forteller om hvilke filmer han  _ faktisk  _ liker, er helt ærlig nå. Even forteller han elsker episke kjærlighetshistorier og Isak klarte ikke styre unna tanken på at de to kanskje en gang kunne lage en episk kjærlighetshistorie, sånn helt på ekte. Nå er det jo ikke sikkert Even vil det, men han er i hvert fall klar. 

Kanskje de allerede er i gang, han er neimen ikke sikker?

Samtalen går lett mellom dem. Det tunge og vanskelige er erstattet med lett fluff og uladede temaer som film, mat og musikk. De bånder over Nas og diskuterer heftig om det nye stjerneskuddet på hip-hop himmelen er så bra som alle synes, de blir ikke enig. 

Even forteller om hvor gøy han synes det er å lage mat, viser frem alle kokebøkene sine. Det er ikke få, minner nesten om en liten bokhandel. Isak komplimenterer matlaginga hans, sier at pizzaen var supergod. En av de beste han har smakt på lenge faktisk og det er ikke noe han sier bare for å være høflig.  

Isak skulle gjerne visst hva som plager Even sånn, men har ikke lyst å plage Even med vanskelige spørsmål. Dessuten er det veldig deilig, sånn ‘det kribler konstant i magen og fyller han opp med de mest fantastiske følelsene’, å se Even snakke så engasjerende om ting han er lidenskapelig opptatt av. 

Og for ikke å snakke om latteren hans, den som gjør at rynkene rundt øynene popper opp en etter en, reduserer øynene hans til to halvmåner og hjertet firedobler seg i størrelse, nesten tar livet av han. 

 

.

 

“Fisker du?” spør Isak idet han tar på seg skoa og gjør seg klar til å dra hjem. 

“Nei, det har jeg aldri prøvd,” sier Even. 

“Det hadde ikke jeg heller før jeg kom hit. Morfar tok meg mens han enda var frisk nok. Sa det var terapautisk, som yoga.”

“Drev morfaren din med yoga?” spør Even overrasket.

Isak begynner å le. “Nei, men han hadde vel hørt at yoga skal være avslappende.”

“Jeg har prøvd det en gang, kan rapportere om at det absolutt ikke var avslappende ass. Herregud, så jeg sleit. Alt for stiv og for lange bein,” ler han. 

Isak ser det fremfor seg og kan ikke annet enn å le han og. “Men du, har du lyst å bli med å fiske i morra? Jeg skal fiske med Egil, han lederen for Velet.” sier Isak entusiastisk. “Jeg har ekstra fiskestang du kan låne. Morfars gamle.”

“Det hadde vært hyggelig, men jeg er opptatt i mårra.”

“Med hva da?” sier han. “Ja- eh-  om jeg kan spørre? Det er jo ikke min business egentlig.” Han rødmer lett. 

“Eh-” Even ser ned i gulvet et øyeblikk før han løfter blikket og ser forsiktig på Isak. “Har en avtale med Nav.” 

“Okei. Men NAV er viktig da,” smiler Isak. 

“Mm, det er det,” sier Even lavmælt. “Ja og så skal jeg kanskje se på en bruktbil i mårra. Må bare få overtalt fyren til å komme til meg. Har googla adressen hans og det går ikke buss dit for å si det sånn.”

“Du kan låne bilen min om du vil.”

“Kan jeg? Skal ikke du bruke den når du drar å fisker?”

“Nei, skal sykle. Kom innom butikken du, så skal jeg ha nøklene klare.”

Skuldrene til Even senker seg automatisk, som om førti kilo forsvant på et blunk. Han sprekker opp i et stort smil, tar to skritt frem og drar han inn i en klem. 

Det går en iling nedover ryggraden. Isak lukker øynene og gisper. Even lukter så sinnsykt godt, kunne tatt permanent eierskap i den halsgropa. Må konsentrere seg om å ikke bore ansiktet i halsgropa hans og kysse lett på den myke huden.

Savnet etter Even melder seg umiddelbart etter han løsriver seg fra klemmen. Even tar et par skritt tilbake og rødmer, ser nesten litt sjenert ut der han står og vipper på hælene med henda godt begravd i lommene på shortsen. 

“Eh- sorry. Jeg bare ble så glad. En bekymring mindre liksom.”

“Jeg liker klemmer jeg.” 

Isak smiler, det går helt rundt for han. Får så lyst å ta tak i t-skjorta til Even, dra han inntil seg igjen og bare klemme på han herfra til evigheten. Men han tør ikke, redd for hva Even vil si og gjøre. 

“Men eh- kanskje vi kan fikse- uhm- fiske- eh- en annen dag?” 

“Da må du lære meg hvordan.”

“Så klart. Du kommer til å bli fiskemasteren i løpet av no time.”

Even ler. “Høres bra ut, hva med onsdag ettermiddag?”

“Onsdag passer perfekt!” 

Han juger, skal jobbe til klokka åtte minst på onsdag. Men han er jo ikke sjef for ingenting, så han skal nok klare å komme seg unna noen timer tidligere. Kanskje spørre Else om hun kan steppe inn, så kan han jobbe halv dag og gå klokka fire? 

Ja, det må bli sånn. For han har absolutt ingen intensjoner om å la muligheten til å se Even så raskt igjen gå fra seg. 

Til det er han altfor forelska. 


	13. River i hjertet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er så fint at dere er så engasjerte. Det er mandag, ny uke, og forhåpentligvis blir det ikke en blåmandag, men like fin som søndagen med Even ble :-)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

“Solveig?”

“Ja, Isak?”

“Jeg bare går ut og tømmer søppelkassa. Så den var full.”

“Den er grei.”

Isak går inn på pauserommet, finner fram en søppelsekk og tar bakveien ut, så får han noen meter på beina og litt ekstra frisk luft. 

Matteus, sønnen til lederen av Menigheten Samfundet kommer gående mot butikken i det han runder hjørnet. Det rykker til i kroppen, han stopper brått opp, kjenner det går kaldt nedover ryggen. Skal til å snu da han ser at Matteus ser han. 

Pokker, han kan ikke snu nå. 

Han retter seg opp i ryggen, fortsetter målbevisst mot trappa og søppelbøtta som ingenting har skjedd. Nynner litt på en sang han hørte på radioen i dag morges. For en gangs skyld håper han at Matteus skal inn i butikken, da slipper han i hvert fall å møte han ved trappa. 

Matteus går ikke inn, blir stående på trappa og følger han med blikket. Et øyeblikk lurer Isak på om han bare står det på trass, bare for å jævles med han. Da han når trappa ser han at Matteus har en plakat i den ene hånda og tape i den andre. 

Plakaten plasseres midt på veggen ved siden av A4 arket som inviterer til yogatimer med Lise-Mette hver onsdag klokken 19.30.

_ Kom til oss. Møt Gud. Finn deg selv og meningen med livet.  _

Et fårete glis møter han. Matteus setter øynene i han, hever øyenbrynene lekent i det plakaten er oppe, som om har vunnet en konkurranse. 

Blikket, kroppsholdningen, ja hele fremtoningen hans gjør han kvalm. Det går en faen i han. Han stirrer intenst tilbake på Matteus, blikket viker ikke. Med et røsk er plakaten nede, han krøller den sammen og hiver den i søppelkassa som en basketball. Jubler innvendig da han treffer. 

_ Score! Tre poeng! Isak 3 - Matteus 0.  _

“Hva er det du gjør?” Matteus ser forskrekket på han, som han er blitt utmanøvrert og satt på sidelinja. 

“Jeg tar ned plakaten du nettopp satt opp.” 

Han burde kanskje ha ventet til etter Matteus hadde gått, men han klarte ikke. Fant en form for barnslig tilfredsstillelse i å ta den ned mens han ennå er der og ser det. 

“Men du kan da ikke gjør det.”

“Jo, det kan jeg. Dette er min butikk og eiendom. Du har ikke lov til å sette opp noen plakat her,” sier han med bestemt stemme.

“Men andre får jo lov, det er jo mange andre plakater her.” Matteus peker mot alle de andre plakatene som er hengt opp. 

“Ja, men de driver ikke med vranglære og er hatefulle mot homofile. Det skal ikke henges opp plakater her som lokker folk inn en lukket menighet blottet for kjærlighet for alle mennesker.”    

“Vi vier vår kjærlighet til Gud og sprer bare Guds sanne ord.”

Matteus åpner veska si, finner en ny plakat, går et skritt fremover og fester den på vinduet med et par tapebiter. Isak strekker ut armen, river plakaten ned igjen med et rykk. Krøller den sammen og kaster den i søppeldunken. 

_ Score! Tre poeng! Isak 6 - Matteus 0.  _

“Hva er det du gjør?” spør han på nytt. 

“Jeg legger ned forbud mot at dere setter opp plakater her, hørte du ikke hva jeg sa?” 

Matteus veiver med hendene og hever stemmen. “Dette er diskriminering!” 

Isak vet ikke om han skal le eller ikke. “Snakker  _ du _ om diskriminering? Du som tilhører en menighet som mener at kvinner er det underordnede kjønn og at homofile ikke er like mye verdt som andre.”

“Vi forkynner bare Guds ord. Gud er sannheten og hans ord er lov. Homofili er unaturlig, et avvik, en feil fra naturen side som må bekjempes. Skikkelig, skikkelig motbydelig også om jeg skal få si det jeg mener. ” 

Det bruser i blodet og pulsen er snart i to hundre. Han har prøvd sitt ytterste på å holde seg rolig, men nå blir det umulig. Nevene knyttes så hardt at knokene blir hvite. Stemmen dirrer og hever seg flere hakk. 

“Den jævla Guden din vet ikke en dritt om hva som er sant og ikke sant. Og i hvert fall ikke hva som er lov og ikke lov. Du kan ta å stikke han opp et sted sola ikke skinner.” 

“Samme sted som du dytter kuken din oppi? Nei, takk. Sånt unaturlig svineri driver jeg ikke med.”

Brått kjenner han noe seigt og ekkelt treffe han midt i panna. Spytt renner over øyenbrynet, inn i øyekroken, blander seg med et par salte tårer før klysa glir sakte nedover kinnet mot leppa. 

_ Ikke rart at alle forlater deg, Isak. Til og med morfaren din orket ikke mer! _

Ordene treffer han midt i hjertet med sånn kraft at han bare synker ned på trappa. Stemmen forsvinner og han bare stirrer ut i lufta med åpen munn. Plutselig sitter det noen ved siden av han. En stor, sterk hånd treffer skuldra hans og klemmer den forsiktig. 

“Kom så går vi inn en tur på kontoret.” Han svarer ikke. “Isak?” 

Isak blunker et par ganger, klarer ikke se helt klart på det ene øyet. “Eh- ja?” 

“Kom la oss gå inn på kontoret en tur.” 

Isak vender hodet, ser rett inn i øynene på Even. “Okei.” Han reiser seg og kikker rundt seg. Det er bare Even og han der. Matteus har gått heldigvis. 

“Søpla,” sier han lavmælt og vifter med søppelposen. “Jeg må tømme søpla.” 

“Okei, gjør det du. Og så går vi inn bakveien.”

“Mm.”

De går i stillhet bortover asfalten langs butikken, runder hjørnet og Isak slenger fra seg søppelsekken i containeren, kunne ønske han kunne sendt hele hendelsen samme vei. Tar så trappa opp på rampa og går inn. Da han kommer inn på kontoret og har satt seg kommer Even bort til han, gir han litt papir som han tok fra dispenseren like ved panteautomaten. 

“Her.”

“Takk.” 

Even setter seg i stolen på andre siden av kontorpulten, kikker bort på Isak som tørker spytt fra ansiktet. 

“Hva skjedde?” spør Even forsiktig. “Var det en av de kristne fanatikerne?”

“Mm,” nikker Isak og lar fingrene gli over armlenene på stolen.

“Hva sa de?” 

Klumpen i halsen vokser i takt med ordene som forlater Isaks munn. Tårene presser på, fyller opp øyekroken helt til det er fullt og det renner over. Albuene planter seg i bordplata. Han senker hodet og presser håndflatene mot øynene.

Små, nesten lydløse hikst tvinger seg ubønnhørlig frem. 

Det skraper i linoleumsbelegg. Lyden av stolbein som dras bortover gulvet fyller rommet. Plutselig kjenner han en arm forsiktig legge seg over ryggen hans og stryke han lett på skuldra. 

Even puster tungt, men sier ikke noe. Bare flytter hånda til midten av ryggen og lager små, fjærlette sirkelbevegelser med fingrene nedover ryggraden. Isak er takknemlig for stillheten og at han ikke spør han om ting han ikke vil snakke om. 

Det er ingen som kjenner hele grunnen til at moren plutselig flyttet for fem år siden, folk har bare hørt bruddstykker, rykter og kokt sammen sin egen versjon av det som skjedde. De fleste tror vel at det er på grunn av at hun var  _ psykisk syk _ eller  _ gal  _ som flere sa. 

Sannheten er at sykdommen ikke ikke hadde så mye med saken å gjøre. Det var skammen over å ha en homofil sønn som ble for tung å bære og var den utløsende faktoren til at moren startet en familiekrig, nesten tok livet av faren sin før sykdommen gjorde det og flyttet tilbake til Oslo. 

Og akkurat det er flaut. Skikkelig flaut. 

Om han skulle være så heldig at Even selv er homofil, kan han ikke få vite om moren hans. Hun har skremt vekk én kjæreste og han ønsker ikke at det skal skje igjen. 

Plutselig banker det på døra. Even fjerner hånda og skyver stolen litt unna han, reiser seg og går bort til vinduet. Isak tørker de siste tårene bort fra kinnet, rensker stemmen og gir et lite ja. 

Døra åpner seg og inn titter Solveig. 

“Unnskyld at jeg forstyrrer, men du må hjelpe meg med en kunde som ringte og spurte etter pakke som skulle bli levert i dag. Sporinga sier den skal være her, men jeg finner den ikke,” sier hun og ser bort på Isak. 

“Okei, jeg kommer straks,” sier Isak. “Skal bare avslutte her.”

“Supert! Og hei igjen.” Hun kikker bort på Even og smiler. 

“Hei,” sier Even og besvarer smilet med et lite smil tilbake. 

Døra skyves nesten igjen og det blir stille i rommet. Isak sier ikke noe. Bare lytter etter skritt, vil forsikre seg om at Solveig ikke står utenfor døra og tyvlytter. 

“Takk for at du tok meg med inn.”

“Det er virkelig ikke noe å takk for. Så mye som du har gjort for meg de siste ukene, skulle det bare mangle.”

Even gir han et oppriktig smil og Isak klarer ikke la være å smile tilbake. Det blir ikke et sånt stort smil, sånn som går fra øre til øre, men munnvikene leer seg i hvert fall. 

“Går det bra? Eller bedre? 

“Bra og bra. Det går vel litt bedre. Men jeg får vel gå ut til Solveig, hun trengte jo hjelp.” 

Isak reiser seg, dytter stolen Even satt i på plass igjen og åpner døra. Det nytter uansett ikke å bli sittende å tenke på det som skjedde, da vil han sakte men sikkert drukne i kjipe tanker. Det er bedre å jobbe litt igjen, få tankene over på noe annet. 

“Isak?” 

“Ja?”

“Jeg kom jo for å låne bilen.”

“Ja, fader! Du skal låne bilen du. Sorry ass. Hadde helt glemt det.”

“Går det fortsatt greit eller?”

“Så klart! To sekunder så skal jeg løpe opp og hente nøklene.”

Han venter ikke på svar, bare går med raske skritt ut av kontoret og opp til seg selv. Minuttet etterpå er han nede igjen. Andpusten rekker han Even bilnøklene. 

“Her. Bare behold de til i morgen.”

“Tusen takk.” 

Isak kjenner plutselig at han ikke er helt klar for å gi slipp på Even helt ennå. De fjærlette bevegelsene har satt tydelige spor og det føles fortsatt ut som ryggen står i brann. Han følger Even ut på rampa, må bare få litt mer av han. 

Solveig får bare vente, nysgjerrigheten hennes har vel skutt i været allerede. Noen få minutter mer sammen med Even kommer ikke til å gjøre noe forskjell. 

“Lykke til med den bilen da. Håper det ordner seg.” 

“Takk. Det gjør jeg og. Skjønner jeg trenger en bil skal jeg komme meg noen steder her.”

“Ja, uten bil er man litt lost her.” Han smiler. “Men du har bilen min da, den kan du låne så ofte du bare vil.”

“Takk. Jeg har virkelig ikke møtt en kjøpmann som deg før.”

 

.

 

“Du virker litt stille i dag, har det skjedd noe?” Egil gløtter bort på Isak idet han fester sluket til stanga. 

“Jeg bare hadde et litt opprivende møte med en sånn menighetsjævel,” sier Isak lavmælt. 

“Oi, hva skjedde?”

Om han kunne hadde han festet et tungt lodd til hendelsen og kaste det på havet, bare glemt hele greia. Men han vet det ikke går, hendelsen kommer til å sitte i en liten stund, så han kan vel like så godt fortelle?  

Han trekker pusten og slipper den sakte ut igjen. Lukker øynene et øyeblikk for å samle seg. Fester så blikket på en båt som ligger å vaker ute på sjøen og begynner å fortelle om hva som skjedde utenfor butikken. 

“Fy faen, er det sant?” Øynene til Egil er store som tinntallerkener og munnen vidåpen. 

“Mm,” sier han. 

“Men herregud da, det går jo faen ikke an. Spytte folk i ansiktet på den måte. Eier de ikke skam i livet?” spør Egil opprørt over det Isak forteller.  

“Tror ikke det,” sier Isak stille. 

“Jeg hadde blitt så forbanna. Tror jeg kanskje hadde slått han midt i trynet jeg.”

“Jeg ble helt satt ut, klarte ikke si eller gjøre noen ting. Bare sank sammen på trappa utenfor butikken.”

“Det kan jeg skjønne. Man forventer jo ikke å bli spytta på i grunn.”

“Nei,” sier han tankefullt og kjenner fortsatt klumpen i magen. “Men heldigvis kom Even da, ja han nyinnflytta fyren. Han kom idet Matteus dro og tok meg med inn på kontoret så jeg fikk kommet meg til meg selv igjen.” 

At Even til slutt la armen rundt nakken og trøstet han velger han å utelate, det trenger jo ikke Egil å vite om. Han ser bort på Egil, prøver å holde seg så nøytral som mulig. Det viser seg å være umulig, for den hånda til Even som strøk han på ryggen hadde vært så fin. Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet. 

“Så fint da. Men hva skjer egentlig mellom deg og han nyinnflytta fyren da?

“Skjer?”

“Er det noe i ryktene om at dere har noe på gang? Ikke at jeg har noe med det egentlig, jeg bare-”

“Nei, vi har ikke noe på gang. Hvor har du det fra?” avbryter Isak. 

“Jeg hørte det av Trygve. Kona hans hadde visst sett dere sammen og så var det noen som har sett dere arm i arm utenfor huset hans.”

“Herregud,” sukker Isak. “Vi bare henger litt sammen, jeg har hjulpet han med noe ryddegreier og spist middag hos han en dag. Han er ny og- ja- det er ikke noe mer enn det. Og det der at vi går arm i arm, var bare en sånn tullegreie for å irritere Gudrun.”

“Skjønner, skjønner.”

“Jeg vet jo ikke om liker gutter en gang,” detter det ut av han.

“Så du liker han altså?” Egil skuler bort på han og smiler. “Ja, siden du lurer på om han liker gutter.”

“Altså- eh-” Isak rødmer, sånn skikkelig og, får mest lyst å kaste fiskestanga og hoppe ut i havet. “Kanskje-” sier han og speider utover vannet. 

“Kanskje ja- mhm-” Egil klukker som ei høne. “Du kommer aldri til å bli noen god pokerspiller.”

“Er det så opplagt?” sukker Isak og skotter bort på Egil.

“Ja,” ler han. “Men det hadde jo bare vært hyggelig det da om du og han Even fant tonen. Jeg er sikker på at de fleste her i bygda synes det hadde vært fint.”

“Jeg har to ivrige ansatte som jeg er sikker på mener det samme. Ja, de har vel ikke nevnt Even spesifikt, men at jeg finner meg noen.” Isak rister lett på hodet. 

“Åse og Solveig?” ler Egil. 

“Ja.” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Det er vel kun disse fanatiske folka fra Samfundets Kirke som vil være imot det, men de er jo stuck på 1800 tallet.”

“De jævla idiotene,” sier Isak med sammenbitte tenner og et stivt blikk utover havet. Han kaster snøret hardt ut i vannet. “Og Gudrun da,” sier Isak med et høylytt sukk.

“Jeg har en teori om hvorfor Gudrun er som hun er,” sier Egil. 

“Jasså. Tror du hun er født sur og ignorant?”

“Heh, nei. Faktisk ikke.” Egil kaster snøre ut i vannet igjen. “Jeg burde kanskje ikke fortelle deg dette, men- eh- ja- jeg gjør det likevel. Du vet at mannen hennes gikk fra henne, ikke sant?”

“Jada, har hørt at hun har vært gift for lenge siden.”

“Einar traff en annen og forelsket seg.”

“Jaha, men det er vel vanlig. Jeg skjønner ikke helt-”

“Han forelsket seg i en mann,” sier han lavmælt. 

“En mann?” Isak snur seg brått og ser på Egil. “Seriøst? Når var dette?”

“I 1972. Like etter det ikke lenger var straffbart å være homofil.”

“Føkk!”

“Einar var nok den store kjærligheten for henne. Og så forlater han henne for en mann. Det var jo fortsatt masse stigma med det å være homofil selv om loven ble opphevet.”

“Sant. Så du tror hun satte kanskje spørsmål ved  hele ekteskapet, om han noen gang hadde elsket henne?” spør Isak. 

“Ikke utenkelig det. Det er i hvert fall min teori,” sier Egil. 

“Okei, det må jo ha vært ganske så jævlig, ser jo det.”

“Det virker ikke som hun har kommet over det dessverre.”

“Nei, det kan se sånn ut. Men det er ikke noen unnskyldning til å oppføre seg som hun gjør da. Hate alle som er homofile liksom.”

“Så klart ikke.”

“Nå har jo jeg blitt ganske så immun mot oppgulpet hennes, blir ikke like sint som før, men jeg må jo si det sårer å høre det hun sier.” 

“Det er jo klart. Og jeg sier ikke det er en unnskyldning, bare en liten forklaring på hvorfor hun sikkert har blitt som hun har blitt.”

Isak blir brått stille. Det napper i fiskestanga, noe har festa seg på kroken og prøver å komme seg løs. Han sveiver forsiktig inn snøret, i håp om at det en fisk. Idet kroken finner overflata, dukker en liten makrell opp. 

Han tar noen skritt bakover og vipper stanga samme vei. Hekter fisken av kroken og slår den hardt i svaberget så den dør momentant. 

“Se der ja, sier Egil fornøyd. “En makrell jo!”

“Yesss!” utbryter Isak entusiastisk. “Nå må du skjerpe deg ass.”

“Bare vent,” ler Egil. “Jeg kommer til å få en snart og den kommer til å være mye større en den puslete fisken der.”

“Hah! Disser du fisken min?” ler Isak, 

“Det er jo knapt noe fisk å disse,” gliser Egil. “I hvert fall ikke etter at du har sløya den.” 

“Dust.” Isak himler øynene. “Jeg kan slø-”

“Glem det Isak. Du er ikke sløye-masteren.”

Isak begynner bare å le, for det er jo ikke noe vits å prøve juge på seg sløye talenter. Han  _ er _ virkelig ræva på å sløye fisk. Latteren strømmer ut av han og det er så befriende å slippe det vonde for et øyeblikk og bare tenke på noe morsomt. 

“Hvorfor ler du sånn?” spør Egil.

“Det er ikke noe,” svarer Isak idet latteren stilner. 

“Begynte du å tenke på sist gang du skulle sløye fisk? Du vet jeg har fortsatt det bildet du sendte meg den gangen.”

“Føkk, har du?” sier Isak og begynner å le igjen. 

“Selvsagt. Det er jo legendarisk. Vurderte egentlig å sende det inn til avisa. De hadde sikkert lagd en sak på det.” Egil ler også nå. 

“Helt sikkert, de skriver jo om alt mulig rart. Jeg hadde jo hørt om lokalaviser og snåle nyheter før jeg flytta hit, men at det skulle være så ille hadde jeg ikke trodd ass.”

De blir stående å fiske en time til mens de prater om løst og fast, ler innimellom. Skuldrene til Isak senkes sakte men sikkert og det er så digg å ikke kjenne skuldrene sneie borti øreflippene hele tida. 

Å fiske er virkelig avslappende. Vet ikke hvor avslappende det blir på onsdag da, når han og Even skal ut. Kommer han til å få fisket noe som helst? Ikke hvis Even skal stå ved siden av han og bare være deilig. Og det er jo han stort sett hele tida. 

Idet de setter seg på sykkelen for å dra hjem, snur Isak seg og ser på Egil. Må bare si han noe før de sykler hver sin vei. 

“Du?”

“Ja?” 

“Altså, det der med Even, kan du please ikke si noe til noen?”

“Så klart, jeg holder kjeft. Du kan stole på meg.”

“Takk. Jeg vil bare ikke at det skal bli noe mer snakk.”

“Skjønner det. Det er stressende nok å være betatt av noen om ikke alle skal gå rundt å synse og ha meninger om det også.”

“Ikke sant? Jeg ser for meg praten.  _ Homsen som desperat prøver å omvende den straighte nyinnflytta fyren. _ ” 

“Hadde ikke overrasket meg om de begynte å snakke om det. Håper det ordner seg da,” smiler Egil. 

“Jeg og.” 

 

Sånn skikkelig mye, helt sånn sykt mye igrunn. 

 

.

 

En eim av nystekte bakevarer finner veien inn i nesa i det han åpner døra ut til rampa tirsdag morgen. Øynene er nesten lukket og motorikken er ikke helt på topp etter en natt med lite søvn og mye tankespinn. Han snubler i avisene som ligger foran han, mister balansen og planter det ene kneet i betongen. Huden slår så vidt sprekker.

_ Faen i helvete! _

Kneet er blodig, han kjenner det svir litt i det han reiser seg. Vet han bør inn å rense det og sette på en plasterlapp, men det får han ta på vei inn igjen. Nå har han andre ting han må gjøre. 

Med tunge skritt går han rundt hjørnet og bort til trappa på fremsiden av butikken. Det hamrer lett i brystet og han kjenner en liten uro i kroppen, spent på om noen fra menigheten har vært å hengt opp en ny plakat igjen. 

Glassveggen ved siden av døra som går inn i butikken er fri for konservativ kristenpropaganda. Det er noe helt annet som fanger oppmerksomheten hans. Midt på veggen henger en fargerik plakat med en regnbue og teksten  _ ALT ER LOVE.  _

Han slipper pusten han ikke visste han hadde holdt og et smil brer seg i ansiktet, går fra øre til øre. Ser sikkert ut som en tulling, men han bryr seg ikke. Det er jo bare han der. En varme sprer seg inni han, sliper bort de skarpe kantene på klumpen magen, gjør den mindre. 

Han tar telefonen opp fra lomma, tar et bilde og sender det til Eskild, vil berolige han etter gårsdagens skypesamtale, vise han at ikke alle i bygda er fanatiske kristenjævler som bør bekjempes med håndjern og pisk. 

Det er visst flere her i bygda som tror på kjærlighet for  _ alle _ og vil vise det.

 

.

 

Arbeidsdagen er over og han han akkurat vært ute med en haug med papp. På vei opp til seg selv ringer telefonen. Et ukjent nummer lyser på skjermen. Han lar det ringe ringe ut, stapper telefonen i baklomma og fortsetter å gå opp trappa. Idet han når toppen, ringer det igjen. Det er det samme nummeret. Han ser det er et lokalt nummer og lar det ringe ut igjen. Idet han setter nøkkelen i døra og skal til å vri om ringer det for tredje gang. 

Lettere irritert tar han telefonen og presenterer seg. I den andre enden er det Bjørn Ivar Bergerud for Søgne og Songdalen Budstikke. En rynke popper automatisk opp i panna, hva vil avisa snakke med han om? 

Journalisten forklarer seg, sier det har blitt observert flere like plakater rundt omkring i Ausvika, bl.a. ved kirka og skolen til Samfundet Menigheten og utenfor hans butikk. Spør så rett ut om det er han som er hjernen bak plakatene eller om han vet hvem som er det. 

Isak klarer nesten ikke la være å le, må bite seg hardt i leppa for at ikke latteren som sitter på tunga og vaker skal trille ut å fylle rommet. 

“Nei, det er ikke mitt verk og jeg aner ikke hvem som har satt de opp.”

“Så du har ikke noe kjennskap til det?”

“Nei, som jeg sa. Jeg aner ikke hvem som har hengt opp den plakaten på døra. Det kan jo være hvem som helst.”

“Ja, det kan jo det.”

“Hvorfor trodde du det var meg?”

“Nei, det var jo satt opp en plakat utenfor din butikk og så- ja- du er jo homofil.”

“Det er vel ikke bare homofile som kunne satt opp en sånn plakat. Og dessuten er det vel flere i området som er homofile, tror du ikke?”

“Joda, joda, så klart. Men et sted må vi jo begynne å nøste.”

Journalisten fortsetter prate, stiller mange spørsmål og får Isak til å føle at han er dratt inn til et forhør hos Politiet. Nå har han aldri vært i et sånt forhør før da, men han kan tenke seg at det er sånn det foregår, har jo sett noen krimserier opp gjennom åra. Inngående spørsmål om han har sett eller hørt noe, om hvem som får lov til å sette opp plakater utenfor butikken hans, hva han synes om plakaten siden han selv er homofil.

Han blir stående øverst i trappa og prate med journalisten. Det hele er en smule komisk og flere ganger får han lyst å avbryte samtalen og legge på. Han må bite seg selv i leppa flere ganger for å unngå å le. 

Greit nok, det er fantastisk fin plakat, men journalisten får det jo til høres ut som en riksdekkende nyhet, noe som skal få førstesideplass i alle landets største aviser. Og de snakker jo kun med han fordi han er homofil. 

Men vil jo ikke være uhøflig heller. Folk kjenner jo både han og butikken, har forsåvidt et rykte å ta vare på. Så han svarer så godt han kan, prøver så godt han kan å ikke irritere seg over at de gjør et poeng av at han er homo og håper han ikke sier noe dumt. 

Vurderer et sekund å nevne episoden som skjedde i går, men slår tanken fra seg like fort som den kom. Orker ikke alt styret det ville bli om historien ble kjent. 

Han ser på skjermen på telefonen i det han trykker på avslutt knappen og samtalen med journalisten er over. 

Hva skjedde egentlig nå? 


	14. Alt er Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og engasjement på forrige kapittel, det varmer skrivehjertet mitt <3  
> Her kommer en liten ny oppdatering. 
> 
> AO3 er jo strippet for alt som heter formatering av tekst og bilde (utenom alt det som er basic) så dette ser ikke helt ut som jeg ville, men men. Det er vel innholdet som teller :)
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

**Noen sprer kjærlighet i Ausvika. Ikke alle er fornøyd. Leder av Menigheten Samfundet er i harnisk.**

**Bjørn Ivar Bergerud, journalist**

 

Natt til tirsdag har noen (en eller flere) vært ute og hengt opp plakater rundt omkring i Ausvika. Plakaten inneholder et bilde av en regnbue og teksten _Alt er love_. Regnbuen er et symbol som LHBT (lesbiske, homofile, bifile og transer) miljøet har adoptert og vi har grunn til å tro at den som har hengt opp plakatene har “kjærlighet for alle” som budskap.  

Flere av bygdas innbyggere har ringt til avisa og fortalt om plakatene som er hengt opp områdene rundt kirka og skolen til Menigheten Samfundet, på lyktestolper ved gangveien som går langs Leireveien, på busskuret og nede ved båtene ved Stølekilen. I tillegg har det blitt hengt opp en plakat på døra til matbutikken Mat & Sånn.

En av de som har ringt avisa er  leder av Menigheten Samfundet, Johannes Rugland. Han fant flere plakater da han skulle innom kirken tirsdag morgen. Han er svært misfornøyd over at noen har vært inne på menighetens private eiendom og limt opp plakater på døra til kirken og skolen. I alt er det hengt opp fem plakater; en på døra til kirken, fire på ulike dører og vinduer tilhørende skolen som menigheten driver.

I følge Rugland hang ingen plakat på kirkedøra da han gikk hjem fra bønnemøte i kirken mandag kveld klokka 21.00. Han var den siste som forlot eiendommen, så vedkommende som har hengt opp plakatene må ha kommet etter det.

**Kritisk til budskap**

Rugland er meget kritisk til plakatens budskap. Han sier til avisa at dette strider imot Guds ord og lære om at livet og ekteskapet er basert på at det er kun menn og kvinner som hører sammen.

Rugland føler seg krenket og synes det er forkastelig at noen tror dette er veien å gå. Han synes det er spesielt leit at plakater hang på døra til skolen. Det er mange barn i alderen seks til ti år som så den plakaten og de påvirkes lett, sier han til avisa. Han legger til at plakaten heldigvis ble tatt raskt ned, så han tror ingen barn har tatt skade.

\- Plakatene gikk rett i makuleringsmaskinen. Vi lar oss ikke stoppe av sånne homoseksuelle aktivister og vil fortsette å spre Guds ord så ofte vi bare kan, avslutter Rugland. 

**\- Ikke mitt verk**

Samme plakat er også blitt hengt opp på butikkdøra til matbutikken Mat & Sånn. Vi har vært i kontakt med eier av butikken, Isak Valtersen, som selv er homofil. Han bor i en leilighet i 2 etg. av butikken.                                                                                

Han sier i en kommentar til avisa at plakatene ikke er hans verk. Folk får henge opp plakater utenfor butikken hans så lenge de ikke inneholde hatefulle ytringer. Valtersen vet ikke hvem som har satt opp plakatene. Han verken så eller hørte noe unormalt mandag kveld og sier det kan være hvem som helst som har gjort det. - Det er jo en del trafikk utenfor leiligheten min, siden jeg bor oppå butikken og vi har oppe til klokka tjue på hverdager. Jeg har ikke oversikt over hvem som går inn og ut av butikken og jeg sitter ikke med kikkert og følger med på hvem som henger opp plakater utenfor butikken på kveldstid.

Valtersen sier imidlertid at at han ble veldig glad da han så plakaten tirsdag morgen. - Det ble en veldig fin start på morgenen å se den plakaten. Det varmer hjertet å se at folk bryr seg. 

Valtersen vil ikke spekulere for mye i bakgrunnen for at plakatene er satt opp, men regner med at det er noen som vil bidra positivt i kampen mot homo-hat. På spørsmål om han tror plakatene er rettet mot den konservative menigheten, sier han at det ikke er utenkelig. - De er jo ikke kjent for å være spesielt inkluderende og vennlig innstilte mot homofile. 

Når undertegnede spør om plakaten utenfor butikken hans vil bli hengende, svarer han et klart ja. - Det vil være en fin motvekt til de stemmene som er kritiske til homofile. Selv i 2018 finnes dessverre de, overalt, også her i Ausvika.

**Delte meninger**

Både Johannes Rugland og Isak Valtersen er klar i sin tale, men hva sier innbyggerne i Søgne? Er alt love? Vi tok en liten uformell undersøkelse, spurt folk på gata Ausvika og Tangvall hva de synes om stuntet. De fleste var positive til plakatene, men enkelte uttrykte også misnøye.  

De aller fleste delte meningene til Wenche Stangeland. Hun sier hun har en homofil bror i Grimstad og synes plakaten var nydelig og at den sprer et viktig budskap. - Alle mennesker er like mye verdt og alle fortjener å elske og bli elsket uansett hvem, mener hun. En eldre dame som ikke ønsker navnet sitt på trykk i avisa, sier hun er forferdet over plakaten.

**Hvem er kunstneren?**

Avisa har ikke lykkes finne ut hvem som har lagd eller hengt opp plakatene. Vi har vært i kontakt med den lokale kunstskolen for å høre om de vet noe, men ingen der kjenner til plakaten eller til navnet bildet er signert med.

Et raskt søk på google, gir informasjon om at Art_Vandaley stammer fra Seinfeld, en sit-com fra 90-tallet. I tillegg dukket navnet opp i den populære serien SKAM som gikk på nett/tv for over ti år siden. I sesong fire, brukte den panfile karakteren Erik Nesheim Art_Vandaley som nick da han skulle laste opp bursdagsfilmen til kjæresten Iver Valter.

**Spre kjærlighet**

Vi i avisa synes at kjærlighet ikke skal begrense seg til bare mann og kvinne og det er hyggelig at noen velger å spre kjærlighet i bygda. Det er nok elendighet i verden som det er. Og å spre kjærlighet kan aldri bli feil.  
Vi vil gjerne komme i kontakt med han, hun eller de som står bak dette _stuntet_ for en samtale. Ønsker du å være anonym, er det helt i orden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regnbuebildet (litt modifisert) er tatt fra [Background vector created by Freepik](https://www.freepik.com/free-photos-vectors/background) og bildet av "Isak" er fra NRK. 
> 
> Så hva synes dere om avisoppslaget i lokalavisa? Jeg er ingen journalist (søstra mi ble det!), så her ble det mye synsing/gjetting/ prøving og feiling når jeg skreiv.  
> Hører gjerne hva dere mener om det "Bjørn Ivar Bergerud" skrev.


	15. Fiskelykke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord om forrige kapittel. Alltid så gøy og motiverende å få fine tilbakemeldinger fra dere. 
> 
> Det er onsdag og nå skal Isak og Even fiske - får de noe fisk mon tro? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Sola skinner og gradestokken viser tjuefem grader. Isak står inne i lokalet ved siden av butikken og leiter etter fiskestanga som Even skal låne. Ser flere ting som minner han om moren, ting han ikke fikk kasta når han og Even var på miljøstasjonen, og vil helst komme seg ut før de vonde følelsene skal feste seg i brystet.

Han roter rundt, blir bekymret fiskestanga har blitt borte, men til slutt finner han den bak en ødelagt madrass.

Fornøyd tar han fiskestanga, skynder seg ut av lokalet og idet han skal til å låse døra ser han Gudrun i sidesynet. Han banner innvendig og fisker opp nøkkelknippet fra lomma, prøver å låse og komme seg unna før Gudrun er så nære at han _må_ hilse på henne. Har absolutt ikke lyst til det i dag.

Til tross for mange fine tilbakemeldinger på artikkelen i avisa, har han ikke klart å la være å være irritert. Da han bladde gjennom lokalavisa i dag morges så han bilde av seg selv i saken om plakatene. Journalisten hadde tatt bilde fra Facebook profilen hans og brukt det i saken om plakatene _uten_ hans samtykke. Da han ringte avisa for å klage, for han har absolutt ikke hatt noe ønske å komme i avisa med bilde, beklaget de seg og sa de det hele var en forglemmelse.

Gudrun er for rask eller han er for treg, han aner ikke. Men idet døra låses og han snur seg for gå, krasjer han med Gudrun. Han har ennå ikke kommet over det brevet hun skrev til Even og til tross for bakgrunnen hennes klarer han ikke vise henne verken sympati eller omtanke. Ikke ennå.

_Faens drittkjærring._

“Du må se deg for,” sier hun sur som en sitron.

“Sorry. Jeg så deg ikke. Har det litt travelt skjønner du.”

“Jasså ja.” Hun måler han opp og ned med blikket. “Skal du ut å fiske nå?”

“Ja, og jeg har det som sagt litt travelt så jeg får komme meg avgårde.”

Gudrun tar tak i armen hans, får ham til å stoppe.

“Jeg leste om deg i avisa. Promoterer sånn homoseksualitet med bilde og greier. Rene kontaktannonsen. Skal det bli sånn homoseksuell butikk nå da?”

Hun ser på han med et skarpt blikk. Isak løsriver seg fra grepet hennes med et rykk og stirrer alvorlig på henne. Banner innvendig og kjenner irritasjonen raskt bygge seg opp.

Han får lyst å kjefte på henne, fortelle at hun er en av grunnene til at den plakaten henger der, men svelger ordene bort. Orker ikke en konfrontasjon i dag, vil ikke at hun skal ødelegge det gode humøret han til slutt har klart å jobbe frem mens han har vært på jobb og ventet på at klokka skal bli fire.

“Det er jo egentlig litt hemmelig ennå, det er derfor jeg ikke sa noe til avisa, men jeg kan jo si det til deg for du er jo god på å holde på hemmeligheter ikke sant?” Isak lar hun ikke svare, bare fortsetter. “Matvarebransjen er så tøff at jeg må ta noen grep. Nå skal vi halvere matutvalget og få inn en haug med sex leketøy og andre homoseksuelle ting.”

Øynene til Gudrun blir store som tinntallerkener og munnen er vidåpen. Synet er kostelig, han må bite seg selv i leppa for å stagge latteren som presser seg frem.

“Hva er det du sier? Du kan ikke mene at-”

“Herregud, jeg bare tuller,” avbryter Isak. “Det er fortsatt en nærbutikk som selger mat. Jesus Christ! Vi bare sprer litt universell kjærlighet. Du trenger ikke bekymre deg, du vil fortsatt få sviskekompotten din og mettet hungeren din etter kjendissladder med både Se og Hør og Her & Nå hver uke.”

Gudrun snurper munnen sammen og snur seg, går med bestemte skritt inn i butikken og Isak bobler snart over av latter. Begynner å le idet døra glir igjen og stopper ikke før han runder hjørnet og ser Even ved rampa.

“Halla.” Even smiler mot han.

“Hei du.” Isak smiler bredt tilbake. Hjerte gjør et hopp og sommerfuglene i magen våkner automatisk opp. Avisoppslag, Gudrun og sex-leketøy er fort glemt, for der står Even, lener seg mot rampa i en plommefarget t-skjorte og halvlang olashorts, og bare er så utrolig kjekk. “Klar for litt fisking?”

“Så klar som en nybegynner kan bli,” sier Even. “Har du tenkt at vi skal sykle? Jeg har ingen sykkel.”

“Tenkte vi kunne sykle ja. Det der er sykkelen til morfaren min. Fant den da jeg ryddet forrige uke. Har du lyst på den? Det er ingen som bruker den lenger.” Isak peker på sykkelen som står låst til stativet ved siden av rampa.

“Ååh. Kunne gjerne tenkt meg en sykkel, men-” Han ser på sykkelen og nøler. “Den er jo morfaren din sin.”

“Jeg har min egen og den er mye bedre. Vil gjerne gi den til noen som jeg tror vil sette pris på den. Alternativet er jo å kaste den og det er jo litt trist. Den er ikke topp moderne, men funker jo. Du kommer deg frem.”

“Tja-”

“Og hvis du tar den, så får jeg jo se den nå og da og da kan jeg tenke på morfar. Det er jo fint. Er dessuten helt sikker på at morfar hadde satt pris på det for han var glad i den sykkelen. Brukte den masse.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”

“Du er en god selger Isak. Hva skal du ha for den da?” spør Even og ser på han.

“Egentlig ingenting, men siden du spør så blir det vel- tja-” Han går litt nærmere sykkelen, studerer den litt. Sparker lett på kjedet og kjenner på lufta i det fremre dekket. Tenker han nå må benytte sjansen igjen. “Hadde sykkelen vært i tipp topp stand ville jeg sagt middag _og_ dessert, men siden kun halvparten av girene fungerer og det er hull i det ene dekket, får jeg nøye meg med en middag.”

“En middag? Det skal jeg vel klare.”

“Så fint. Da har vi en avtale?”

Isak strekker ut hånda. Ikke så mye for å formalisere avtalen, det er veldig sjelden han tar noen i hånda på den måten. Han vil bare kjenne hånda til Even i sin hånd.

Grepet er fast, mens huden er myk som silke. Berøringen sender elektriske støt oppover armen og ut i alle de vitale organene. Hjerte banker fortere, innholdet i magen tar en kollbøtte og det nesten svimler for han.  

“Jepp, vi har en avtale. Men jeg begynner å lure litt da. Kan du egentlig lage mat?” Even ser på han med et lurt smil.

“Hæ?” Isak skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.

“Siden all betaling foregår i middager mener jeg.”

“Eh- uhm- jeg kan lage mat da.” Han kjenner kinnene bli varme og det er ikke den steikende sola sin skyld for å si det sånn.

“Det virker ikke sånn.”

“Føkk, jeg kan det da- jeg bare- uhm-  synes det er hyggeligere når andre lager den.”

“Flaks at jeg er så glad i å lage mat da,” sier Even med et skjevt smil.

“Ja, ikke sant?” sier Isak og smiler forsiktig.

“Så?” Even ser på Isak. Han dytter hendene i lomma. Hælene vipper forsiktig opp og ned.  

“Klar for å dra?” spør Isak.

“Jupp. Men har du en annen sykkel jeg kan låne da eller?” spør han forsiktig.

“Vel.” Han kremter. “Den andre sykkelen min er så ustabil om dagen. Den har et kjede som hopper av hele tida, så må vi bruke denne.” Han peker på den store trehjulssykkelen med kasse foran.

“Den? Hvor mener du jeg skal sitte? Oppe i kassa?”

Even ser på han og sprekker opp i et stort smil.

“Ja- altså- det er den eller å gå liksom.”

“Okei. Jeg får prøve,” sier han leende.

“Vent litt.”

Før Even får sagt noe er Isak halvveis opp trappa og to minutter senere er han nede igjen med en pute i hånda. Han legger den oppi kassa, mot ryggen så Even skal slippe å få den skarpe kanten på kassa i ryggen, men heller noe mykt å lene seg mot.

“Takk,” sier Even med smil. “Du tenker på alt du.”

“Jeg prøver i hvert fall,” sier Isak med et smil og kjenner hjerte vokse av komplimentet.

Det ser utrolig komisk ut. De to meter lange beina til Even stikker ut i fremkant av sykkelen sammen med fiskestengene og fiskeveska til Isak har han i fanget.

Ferden mot sjøen er langt fra trafikksikker, ingen bruker hjelm og Even er ikke sikret på noen annen måte enn en pute i ryggen, men han tenker at om han ikke sykler så fort så det skal det nok gå bra. De sykler forbi campingen og tar til høyre rett etter puben, følger gangveien langs fjorden.

Farten tar seg opp, det går lettere enn han hadde trodd å ha Even med seg i kassa. Sykkelen er jo designet for kunne ha 100 kg. foran og han er helt, helt sikker på at Even ikke veier så mye. Riktignok er han lang, har bein som aldri ser å ta slutt, men han har en slank og fin kropp.

Et eldre ektepar i like grilldresser og med hund snubler nesten i hundebåndet idet de kommer syklende. Even snur seg og ser dama har stoppet opp og står med åpen munn og ser på de.

“Tror ikke de har sett to gutter på en trehjulssykkel før,” sier Even og ser på Isak.

“Det er mye folk ikke har sett her,” sier Isak.

Even snur seg igjen, lener seg bakover mens beina dingler i været. Smilet går ikke helt fra øre til øre, men er godt trukket oppover. Kroppen ser ikke så anspent ut der han ligger henslengt i kassa med litt vind i det fine håret.

Det virker som Even har en god dag og Isak kunne ikke vært mer glad. Bare de får hengt litt mer sammen, blitt litt mer kjent, så skal han forsiktig spørre litt mer om alt det som plager han. Men som sagt, det får bli en annen dag. Nå skal de bare nyte den gode følelsen han håper og tror er like sterk hos de begge.

Det tar ikke mange minuttene før de kommer til Isaks favorittsted å fiske. Stedet er litt bortgjemt bak en odde, få folk kommer hit for å fiske eller bade så Isak håper de får være i fred. I tillegg er det ofte fisk å få her og det er jo et pluss.

“Her,” sier Isak og gir Even fiskestanga hans. “La meg ha en liten instruksjon først.”

Isak forklarer hvordan fiskestanga fungerer; hvordan man trer på sluk, hvilke type sluk man skal bruke når, hvordan man kaster og hvordan bremsen fungerer. Even ser litt _lost_ ut, langt i fra sitt vante element.  

“Tror du må vise meg litt jeg,” sier Even og ser forvirret på Isak.

“Okei,” smiler han, stiller seg opp og kaster ut snøret. Even følger han med blikket og det blir vanskelig å konsentrere seg.

“Det _ser_ jo enkelt ut,” sier Even

“La oss prøve noe.”

Isak går med små skritt og stiller seg ved siden av Even. Litt nærmere enn han strengt tatt trenger, står nesten helt inntil han, men klarer ikke la være. Tar tak i hendene hans og plasserer de på rett sted på stanga.

Leppene er presset sammen og Even ser på han og på hendene deres med et konsentrert blikk, tydelig at han ønsker å få det til.

“Så det er her du er når du skal koble av?” spør Even.

“Mm,” nikker Isak. “Har stått mye her, sluppet alle tankene og bare konsentrert meg om stanga og fisken.”

“Høres fint ut da.”

“Ja, når livet kaster sitroner på meg, da er fiskinga god å ha.”

“Har du fiska mye?”

“Det har blitt en del fisking ja,” sukker han.

“Kjenner til de sitronene ja.” Even sukker også.

“Men akkurat nå er alt bare bra da,” smiler Isak og ser på Even.

“Ja, akkurat nå er faktisk alt bra.” Even smiler tilbake.

De blir stående å prate litt om Ausvika og stedene rundt. Isak peker og forteller om øyer og steder i nærheten. Om båtturer fra Høllen og ut til Ny Hellesund, overnattingsmuligheter på Verftet, teateret på Monsøya som har mange forestilling hver sommer og naturstien på Kapelløya, alt som morfaren hans lærte han mens han levde. Even følger oppmerksomt med og spør når han lurer på noe.

Samtalen er lett, inneholder ingen såre punkter eller ting de ikke er komfortable med å snakke om. Avbrytes med jevne mellomrom av stønn og banneord fra Even som ikke får til kastinga hver gang han prøver.

Isak må bite seg i leppa for å ikke le, for det ser jo unektelig litt komisk ut når snella spinner på egenhånd og flere meter med snøre floker seg sammen.  

“Kanskje jeg ikke skal prate så mye?” spør Isak til slutt. “Så du får konsentrert deg.”

“Er det så opplagt at jeg ikke klarer begge ting på en gang?” sier han med hevede øyenbryn.

“Eh- ja.”

Han klarer ikke holde seg, latteren bobler ut av han, Rister oppgitt på hodet da han ser sluket plutselig sette seg fast i skolissa på den ene joggeskoen til Even.

“Faen ass.”

Even banner høyt og klasker seg selv i panna med den ledige hånda. Bøyer seg så ned for å hekte sluket av skoen. Isak kikker diskret på rumpa hans som stikker ut bak, væter leppene litt av synet. Fy flate så fin. En rekke upassende tanker flyter til overflaten. Må snu seg vekk fra han i flere sekunder i frykt for at Even skal ferske han i å stirre og oppdage de hektisk røde kinnene han føler bre seg i ansiktet.

Etter en time tenker Isak at de har fisket nok, er redd en permanent rynke vil feste seg i panna til Even om de holder på lenger. Om han skal ha et håp om å få han med ut å fiske flere ganger, og det vil han jo gjerne, ja da kan han ikke slite han ut første gangen.

“Så hva synes du om å fiske?” spør Isak da de tar de sammenleggbare fiskestengene fra hverandre.

“Tja, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si jeg. Du har jo tatt meg med ut hit-”

“Bare vær ærlig du,” sier Isak oppmuntrende.

“Ikke akkurat min greie som du kanskje så.” Even begynner å le, ler så fælt at smilerynkene danser runder utkanten av øynene og Isak nesten blir slått i bakken.

“Dette er jo første gangen da, med litt øvelse kommer du til å naile det,” sier Isak.

“Vet ikke helt jeg.”

“En kompis av meg fra Oslo var med å fiska i fjor sommer. Det var første gangen hans akkurat som deg. Han forbanna den fiskestanga som det skulle være satan sjøl og ga opp etter et kvarter. Du har jo holdt ut en time. Synes du var flink jeg, til og med fått fisk på kroken.”

“Takk, men den fisken glapp da,” sukker han.

“Det skjer med alle. Selv jeg som har fisket noen år opplever det.”

“Men du setter vel ikke fast kroken i skoen din?”

“Nei, akkurat det har jeg vel ikke gjort.”

Så ser de på hverandre og ler litt igjen. Hjertet slår med dobbel takt og det bruser inni han. Ikke sånn irriterende og harmdirrende som på mandag da han snakket med Matteus. Men sånn godt som det gjør når man virkelig er forelska.

Det er rart. Til tross for at det bobler inni han kjenner han en sånn underlig, men behagelig ro når han står her med Even. Kanskje det bare er den superforelska hjernen hans som har dyttet fornuften til side og snakker, men det føles så naturlig å stå her sammen med han, som om det var forutbestemt at de skulle finne hverandre på et vis. Om ikke som kjærester, så gode venner ihvertfall.

“Men skal vi dra hjem da?” spør Isak.

“Ja, vi får vel det.”

Isak legger fiskestengene og veska i kassa. Tar frem en pose som han putter makrellen oppi.

“Kan du holde denne mens jeg sykler?”

“Så klart.”

Even tar i mot posen og setter seg oppi kassa igjen. Studerer fisken i den blanke brødposen uten å si noe. Kikker så utover sjøen i noen øyeblikk før han snur seg mot Isak som har satt seg på sykkelen. Åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den igjen og kikker ned på posen med fisk igjen.

Isak ser på han, ser han biter litt på neglebåndene før han kikker opp og ser på han igjen.

“Jeg er en jævel på å sløye fisk da.”

“Er du?”

“Jupp.”

“Jeg er elendig på det. Jeg prøvd å sløye fisk før, men har som regel kun en fjerdedel igjen når jeg er ferdig. Tenkte først det var kniven som var for sløv, så jeg slipte den. Men det ble ikke noe bedre, da fikk jeg bare med meg mer fisk når jeg skulle fjerne skinn og bein,” ler Isak.

“Dumt da nå som du har fått så fin fisk, hva har du tenkt å gjøre med den?”

Blikket til Even gjør at hjerne plutselig kortslutter. Alle ord forsvinner som småbåter på åpent hav i full orkan.

“Flemming kanskje?”

“Skal du gi fisken til katten din? Heldig katt du har.”

Gi fisken til Flemming? Hva faen er det han sier? Greit nok at Flemming elsker fisk og han elsker Flemming, men det er Even han han helst vil spise den fisken sammen med.

Sitte sammen i den lille sofaen til Even og kanskje diskret la knærne møtes sånn midt i sofaen, akkurat der de to store sofaputene treffer hverandre. La gnistene fra hud som som møter hud antenne han og kjenne han blir fylt opp med de deiligste følelser.

“Kanskje. Eller- uhm-  jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” sier han i håp om å redde seg inn igjen.

“Kanskje jeg kan betale for den sykkelen nå?”

“Lage middag av makrellen mener du?”

“Ja. Ikke det at jeg ikke unner katten din fisk altså. Jeg bare tenkte at det var dumt at ikke du fikk spise fisken du har fått.”

“Jeg har jo i grunn lyst på den fisken. Makrell er dritgodt!”

“Helt enig! En av mine favoritter.”

“Samme her! Spesielt med agurksalat og nypoteter.”

“Og rømmesaus. Jeg har en super oppskrift på rømmesaus jeg alltid bruker til fisken.”

“Nice!”

Plutselig piper det i telefonen til Isak. Han fisker den opp av lomma og kikker kjapt på skjermen, ser det er en melding fra Jonas. Han stapper telefonen raskt tilbake i lomma, tenker han kan svare på den senere. Akkurat nå er det viktigere å prøve å få i stand den middagen med Even.

“Så-” Even nøler litt. “Fisk til oss i stedet for Flemming da eller?” Et lite smil kryper frem.

“Gjerne. Flemming er altfor bortskjemt som det er. Han trenger ikke den fisken.”

“Du klarer ikke stå i mot han?”

“Eh- nei.” Isak rødmer, det er egentlig litt flaut hvor godt tak Flemming har over han. “Han bare- ja- gir meg det blikket og da er jeg solgt.” Han hiver armene oppgitt i været og himler med øynene.

“Jeg vet akkurat hvordan det er,” sier Even.

“Har du også en katt?”

“Nei, men jeg hadde en hund da jeg var ung. En Berner Sennen. Jeg var vel elleve når vi fikk han. Rembrandt het han og jeg klarte ikke motstå sjarmen hans. Det blikket du snakker om, han hadde det han også og jeg ga han alt for mye mat. Mamma ble ofte sur på meg, men jeg brydde meg ikke. Han var jo bestevennen min.”

“Ja, da vet du hvordan det er.”

“Mm, har ikke noe problemer med å forstå deg.”

“Kanskje vi kan spise hos deg igjen? Så blir ikke Flemming så sur.”

“Funker fint det. Ser for meg at katten din sitter sjalu og stirrer olmt på meg,” ler Even.

“Det skal du ikke se bort i fra. Men han er pent nødt til å dele heretter ass.”


	16. Jeg tenkte mer på Jared Leto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for så fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Nå blir det fiskemiddag med Isak og Even (uten Flemming, hihi) Så får vi se hvordan det går, åpner Even seg mer eller beholder han rustningen på?
> 
> Håper dere ikke er for utålmodige og detter av lasset siden dette går så sakte (altså forholdet mellom Isak og Even) :-S Jeg prøver å si det til både Isak og Even, at de bare må åpne seg mer og kanskje prøve seg på litt kyssing, sånn at de skjønner at de er skapt for hverandre. Men de vil liksom ta det i sitt eget (trege) tempo. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

_ Men han er pent nødt til å dele!  _

Ordene surrer rundt i hodet som en virvelvind og lager et aldri så lite kaos oppe i topplokket. Hjertet banker fort og pulsen har tatt seg en tur oppover. Han hadde jo ikke planlagt å si akkurat  _ det  _ da, det bare glapp ut av han, bare ble sånn. 

Hva tenker Even nå? At Flemming heretter må dele fisk? Eller kanskje han?

Det lille smilet som bygget seg opp i munnviken til Even da han sa det gir han et ørlite håp. Men han tør ikke håpe for mye, er best å ikke gjøre det. For skuffelsen vil være enorm om det viser seg at Even ikke er  _ skeiv _ og tilgjengelig. Enda verre vil det være om han viser seg å  _ være _ skeiv, men ikke vil noe. Nei, det er best å ikke tenke på det. Bare skyve tankene vekk og tenke på noe annet samtidig som han nyter nået. For det er jo i grunn alt man har.  

“Da sees vi snart da?” 

“Det gjør vi, jeg skal bare sette fra meg fiskeutstyret og sykkelen, og så handle, så kommer jeg.”

“Jeg tar fisken jeg, så Flemming ikke får tak i den.” Even smiler. 

“Best det. Guard it with your life!”

“Ai, ai captain.” 

_ Rømme. Poteter. Eddik. Agurk. Rømme. Poteter. Eddik. Agurk.  _

Isak gjentar ordene for seg selv for å ikke glemme hva Even har bedt han om å ta med seg når han kommer. Han går med bestemte skritt gjennom butikken, finner raskt det han skal ha. Tar med seg en dårlig agurk og kaster den i søplekassa på bakrommet, før han går og betaler.

“Så det ble fisk på kroken i dag?” spør Else. 

“Fikk to makrell,” sier Isak med et smil. “Så nå blir det digg med middag.” 

“Da blir vel Flemming glad, for han får vel restene?”

“Ikke i dag,” sier Isak blidt uten å utbrodere noe mer om den saken. “Tusen takk for at du kunne stille opp på så kort varsel. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skulle gjort uten deg.” 

“Åh, det var da så lite. Det er bare hyggelig å jobbe litt innimellom. Det har jo blitt litt stille etter at han Johan gikk bort.”

“Du får skaffe deg en katt. Mye selskap i en sånn skapning.” 

Isak putter varene i posen, sier ha det til Else og går ut døra. Glemmer at han hadde planlagt å gå ut bakveien så ingen ville se at han ikke går opp til seg selv. 

Skrittene er lette, han svever nesten over asfalten på vei bort til Even. Nynner på en ABBA sang mens han svarer på meldinga Jonas sendte i sta. Sender han i tillegg et bilde av makrellen med teksten  _ Fiskelykke. Middag med Even nå <3\.  _

Even åpner døra med en gang han kommer, lar han komme inn og guilder han inn på kjøkkenet etter han har tatt av seg skoa.

Kjøkkenet er forholdsvis lite, men er fylt med masse ting. En hylle er full av kokebøker og han kan telle minst fem kjøkkenapparater. Isak tar ut varene av posen, legger de på kjøkkenbenken, nære toastjernet. 

“Klar for å sløye fisk?” Even ser entusiastisk bort på han. 

“Tja- vet ikke helt jeg. Tror du må vise meg hva jeg skal gjøre.”

“Så klart. Men du må komme litt nærmere.”

Akkurat det er ikke noe problem. Han tar noen skritt fremover, lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken nesten helt inntil Even. 

Even tar frem en skarp kokkekniv. Forteller litt om knivens egenskaper før han forklarer hva han skal gjøre og så viser det på den ene makrellen. Hale og hode fjernes kjapt. Så åpner han fisken, fjerner innvollene og beina. Han er rask, lar kniven gå langs beinet i en bevegelse og svisj så er fiskens ryggrad borte. 

“Det ser så lett ut når du gjør det.”

“Øvelse gjør mester. Nå er det din tur.” 

Even står ved siden av han, følger han med blikket og han blir helt varm innvendig. Hendene er klamme og han stirrer intenst på fisken som ligger død foran han. 

Hodet og halen går greit, men det fordømte beinet er det verre med, han tar med seg for mye fiskekjøtt og stopper opp for å få litt mer veiledning. 

“Du bare holder beinet sånn her.” Even stiller seg helt inntil Isak og tar tak i beinet på fisken. “Og så fører du bare kniven langs med her,” sier han og viser med den andre hånda. 

Skuldrene gnis mot hverandre. Lukten av Even, en mix av svette og parfyme, kiler i nesa og gjør han ufokusert. Hjertet dobler farten, spretter nesten ut kroppen.

_ Atsjooo! _

Det rykker til i hele overkroppen. Øynene lukkes automatisk, han får så vidt vridd hodet bort fra fisken. Kniven glir ut av den svette hånda og den spisse tuppen treffer den ene fingertuppen til Even. 

Pulsen skyter i været idet han ser blod piple ut fra et kutt i den vestre pekefingeren hans. Små dråper treffer både kniv og fisk. 

“Faen, faen, faen. Sorry. Sorry.” 

“Åååh.” Even kniper igjen øynene. Kroppen svaier litt fra side til side. Even griper tak armen hans. “Jeg tror jeg må sette meg ned litt,”  hvisker han. 

Isak kranser venstrearmen rundt livet til Even. Hodet er vendt hans vei, pusten kiler mot kinnet. Han fører Even mot en av kjøkkenstolene, får han til sette seg forsiktig ned.  

“Går det bra?” spør Isak med myk stemme. 

“Jada,” mumler han mellom korte, hyppige åndedrag. “Jeg bare- eh-” Even former munnen som en o, prøver å puste rolig, men lykkes bare delvis. 

“Liker du ikke blod?”

“Det- eh- er ikke det.”

“Er det selve kuttet?”

“Eh- ja,” sier Even og nikker frenetisk på hodet. 

“Er du svimmel?” Even åpner øynene et lite øyeblikk. “Mm.”

“Da sitter vi her litt til det roer seg og så ser jeg på kuttet. Lukk øynene eller se bort. Bare pust godt med magen, sakte inn og ut mens du tenker på noe helt annet, noe fint, noe som du blir rolig av.” 

“Okei,” sier Even nesten lydløst. 

Isak tar tak i hånda hans, hever den høyt for å stoppe blødningen. Undersøker kuttet nøye for å sjekke om han trenger skikkelig legehjelp. Trekker et lettens sukk da han ser det ikke er så dypt som han først fryktet. 

Han skotter bort på Even, må forsikre seg om at han ikke besvimer. Pusten har heldigvis roet seg. Men øynene er fortsatt lukket, ligger delvis gjemt bak en flat pannelugg. 

Han tvinger trangen til å skyve panneluggen bort fra øynene vekk, vet handlingen vil være litt for intim. I stedet finner han et førstehjelpsskrin på badet ved hjelp av Even.    

“Aaah. Oooh.”

“Sorry, jeg må bare rense det for å være på den sikre siden.”

“Det går fint, det bare svir og banker litt.” 

“Det kommer til å svi enda mer nå når jeg skal stripse det.”

Even slipper ut noen små klynk idet kuttet presses sammen og stripses. Til slutt omsluttes fingertuppen med litt bandasje slik at såret ikke blir infisert. 

En lang stripe blod går fra midten av pekefingeren, nedover håndflaten og ender ved de horisontale arrene litt oppe på håndleddet. Isak sier ikke noe, redd for å stresse Even. Han har jo skjønt at arrene ikke er noe han vil vise frem. Forsiktig skyver han bort lærreimene og vasker raskt bort blodet med en klut han har fant på badet. 

“Sånn. Da er skaden reparert og alt blodet være borte.” Han ser på Even og puster ut. 

“Wow! Skulle tro du var lege,” sier Even med et smil.

“Er halvveis det,” sier han og pakker bort førstehjelpsutstyret.

Even snur hodet sakte, ser på fingeren sin. “Tusen takk.”

“Det skulle bare mangle.”

“Sorry for at jeg ble så dramatisk, jeg bare liker ikke sånne kutt.” 

“Ikke noe å si sorry for. Jeg holdt jo på å skjære av deg tuppen på fingern jo.” Isak rister på hodet og presser leppene sammen. 

“Så ille var det vel ikke?” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

“Det føltes sånn.” Isak ser unnskyldende bort på Even. 

“Det går fint, ikke tenk på det.” Even leer litt på fingrene. “Det bare banker litt, det er alt.”

“Jeg skal i hvert fall ikke nær den dumme kniven mer i dag.”

“Det er helt greit. Jeg tar meg av fisken, så kan du ordne poteter og grønnsaker.”

Middagen kommer omsider på bordet. Isak har dekket på mens Even har passet på at fisken ikke blir for mye stekt. De velger å sitte på kjøkkenet denne gangen, fungerer bedre enn det lave stuebordet. 

“Hva mente du egentlig med at du er halvveis lege?” spør Even og forsyner seg av agurksalaten. 

“Planen var å bli lege, starta på legestudiet et par år etter videregående, men slutta etter tre år.”

“Hvorfor det? Angra du?” Even tar en bit av fisken på gaffelen. Den er perfekt stekt.

“Nei, jeg elsket det. Men morfar trengte meg her.”

“I butikken mener du?”

“Ja. Han ble syk, fikk kreft og kunne til slutt ikke ta seg av butikken. Han planla å selge butikken og hjemmet sitt, men jeg klarte ikke se det skje.”

“Ingen andre i familien som kunne ta over?”

“Nei.”

“Tøft gjort av deg da. Velge bort legestudiet for å komme hit.”

“Det var ingen lett avgjørelse,” sukker han. “Men jeg hadde ikke samvittighet til å la alt fare, se morfars livsverk bli solgt til noen fremmede. Morfar hjalp meg så sykt mye i oppveksten. Det-” Han er stille i noen sekunder før han fortsetter.. “Ja, det var litt problemer hjemme, mamma og pappa skilte seg, mamma var syk og pappa bare stakk av. I tillegg var det jo alt dette med å komme ut som homofil også. Morfar var så sykt fin og ha da.” 

“Oi, det var mye på en gang.”

“Ja, det var ganske så tungt en periode. Men morfar var der hele veien og hjalp meg. Ble nesten som en ny forelder for meg.”

“Så fint da at du hadde han.” 

“Ja, vet ikke hvor jeg hadde vært i dag om det ikke hadde vært for han.” 

“Angrer du noen ganger på at du valgte bort legestudiet?”

“Ja, noen ganger. Skulle ønske jeg ble ferdig før jeg kom hit. Men morfar hadde ikke så mye tid igjen. Kreften spredte seg fort.” 

Øynene er blanke, plutselig kjenner han tårer renner nedover kinnet. Han tørker de kjapt bort med innsiden av hånda. 

“Sorry ass, ikke meninga å sitte her å grine liksom.”

“Går fint det da, vet alt om hvordan det er å miste noen.” 

“Ja? Du har mistet besteforeldre du også?” 

“De også.” Even ser ned i bordplata og pirker litt i maten, blir brått stille. “Pappa døde da jeg var elleve.” 

“Off, så leit. Det må ha vært tøft.”

“Det var det. Han-” Even stopper opp, kremter litt. “ble utsatt for vold av en guttegjeng da han prøvde å hindre de i å stjele en sykkel fra en eldre mann. Ble dyttet i bakken, var maks uheldig og hodet traff en skarp stein. Døde på sykehuset noen dager senere.”

“Herregud, så jævlig.”

“Det var drittøft. Takla ikke det så godt for å si det sånn.” 

“Det kan jeg skjønne. Herregud, så meningsløst. Ingen elleveåring bør oppleve noe sånt noe.” 

Isak kikker bort på Even, han er helt blank i øynene, et par tårer renner nedover kinnet mens tommelen strykes over arrene på håndleddet. Han kjenner seg igjen i det Even forteller. Han har jo på en måte mistet en forelder han og. Ikke like brutalt så klart, moren er jo i live, men de har jo ikke hatt noe kontakt siden hun flyttet tilbake til Oslo da han kom hit og han tror det kommer til å bli sånn livet ut. 

“Off, ikke meninga å lage så trist stemning her.” Even tørker tårer. 

“Det var jeg som starta da, satt tonen liksom. Begynte å grine liksom.” 

Isak trekker på skuldrene og rister på hodet, ler lett og lar smilet krype oppover for å lette stemningen og snart smiler Even også. De litt off-white tennene titter frem bak de fyldige leppene og Isak får så lyst å lene seg over bordet og kysse han på munnen. 

“Kanskje vi kan se på en film etterpå hvis du ikke må hjem sånn med en gang?”

“Ser gjerne en film. Starter ikke før klokka tolv i morra.” 

“Fint. Du kan få velge film denne gangen.”

“Okei. Det blir vanskelig, du har jo så sykt mange.”

“Kan du ikke velge en som betyr noe for deg?”

“Kan jeg godt,” smiler Isak. “Må bli noe med Steven Seagal det da.” Isak sprekker opp i latter. 

“Dust.”

De spiser opp maten og Even ber han finne film mens han rydder av bordet. Han går bort til hyllene med dvder, lar pekefingeren gli over filmene mens han leter. Det er egentlig bare en film som betyr noe skikkelig for han og han lurer på om Even har den. 

“Denne.” 

“Blade Runner 2049. Bra film.”

“Jeg kom ut til bestekompisen min mens vi så den filmen.”

“Oi. Ja da skjønner jeg den betyr noe for deg.”

“Hadde min første forelskelse til Ryan Gosling.” Han ler.  

Isak setter seg i den ene enden av sofaen, mens Even ordner med filmen. Da filmen er i og tven er på, kommer han bort til sofaen med en stor bolle med popcorn. Plasserer den ved siden av Isak i sofaen og setter seg ned. 

“Det er bare å ha beina på bordet om du vil,” sier Even og strekker ut de lange beina sine. 

“Okei,” smiler Isak og gjør det samme. 

Filmen starter, de synker ned i sofaen og faller i stillhet, følger med på den spesielle filmen og spiser popcorn. 

“Han er pen da.” Stemmen til Even er lavmælt. 

“Huh? Pen?” Isak er litt borte i egne tanker. “Hvem da? Robin Wright?”

“Jeg tenkte mer på Jared Leto.” 

Hjertet gjør et hopp, hopper over to slag minst, kanskje tre til og med. Han snur seg sakte, ser bort på Even. Blikket hans er festet mot skjermen, mot Jared Leto som er på vei mot en menneskeklone som nettopp har blitt født, og hendene fikler med fjernkontrollen. 

“Synes du?” spør han lavmælt. 

“Mm.” Han snur seg mot Isak, nikker svakt og smiler før han vender blikket mot skjermen igjen. 

“Fett.” 

Han prøver å finne noe mer å si enn bare  _ fett _ , men hjernen har kortslutta og talesenteret er midlertidig ute av drift. Fingrene søker popcorn-bollen, han trenger noe å gjøre mens han iherdig prøver å få hjernen i gang igjen. 

Plutselig kjenner han en tyngde, varm og myk hud som berører han. Det rykker til i kroppen, blikket vendes bort fra tv'n og mot bollen. Ser hånda til Even ligge flat over sin egen og det føles som en brennmanet har sugd seg fast i huden hans. 

Forsiktig kikker han opp og ser på Even som har blikket festet mot tv-skjermen. Øynene er store og runde, blikket er intenst og munnen er vidåpen. 

“Oi, sorry.” Even drar hånda til seg da han merker hva som har skjedd. 

“D-d-det går fint. Ikke bare meg som digger popcorn ser jeg.”

“Heh. Nei. Jeg elsker popcorn. Ingen film uten.”

En stillhet mellom de oppstår, det eneste han hører er lyden fra tven og sitt eget hjerte hamre taktfast under t-skjorta. Han venter et lite øyeblikk, tenker Even skal få ta popcorn først. Men Even har samme tanke og sekunder etterpå krasjer hendene på nytt. Latteren sitter løst oss begge, de ser på hverandre og begynner å le.   

“Gjestene først,” smiler Even og trekker til seg hånda. 

“Takk.” Isak graver dypt ned i bollen og tar med seg neve med popcorn. 

Lyden av popcorn som møter tenner fyller rommet. Hodet fylles opp av spørsmål på leit etter svar. 

“Lenge trodde jeg Jared Leto bare var musiker jeg,” sier han. 

“Jeg kjente ikke til han i det hele tatt jeg. Ikke før jeg var tjue så jeg han i Dallas Buyers Club. Ble med en gang betatt.” 

“Den filmen er veldig bra.”

“Helt enig.”

Even snakker lavt, han vet ikke om det er fordi han ikke vil overdøve stemmene i filmen eller om dette han nå deler er så privat at han helst ikke vil rope det ut. I frykt for at andre skal høre hva han forteller han. 

“Men du?” Isak kikker forsiktig bort på Even. 

“Ja?” sier Even, har blikket fortsatt rettet mot tv-skjermen. 

“Er det flere som vet at du liker Jared Leto?”

Even snur seg, ser på han med et smil. “Jada, folk vet at jeg er pan.” 

“Okei, jeg måtte bare spørre, det er jo greit å vite liksom. Er jo ikke alle som er like åpne om sånne ting.”

“Jeg går jo ikke rundt og flasher det da. I hvert fall ikke her.”

“Det trenger du jo heller ikke, det er ingen som har noe med.”

“Sant.” 

“Blir du med på Ausvika Pride neste uke du da?”

“Hæ? Ausvika Pride? Er det Pride tog her?” Even sperrer øynene opp. 

“Neida, jeg bare tuller.” Isak ler lett. 

“Åhh. Begynte lure på om det ble arrangert Pride her.”

“I knøttlille Ausvika, midt i bibelbeltet? Tror ikke det ass. Hadde blitt oss to det da.”

“Hadde blitt litt stusselig tog da.” Even ler lett. 

“Hadde vært nok til å irritere Gudrun da,” ler Isak. “Oss med Pride flagg og banner som sier  _ ja til homser _ .   

“Det hadde nesten vært verdt det,” ler Even. 

Om ikke filmen var spesiell fra før av, ble den i hvert fall det nå. Han får ikke med seg noe av det som skjer på tv-skjermen, alle bilder, sammenhenger og dialog blandes sammen til en stor grøt. 

Even er pan. 

Even er pan. 

Even er pan.

Ordene spilles av i hodet hans som en ødelagt LP plate. Alle vitale deler av hjernen har blitt rutet til det stedet som prosesserer akkurat den nyheten. Han prøver å la være, men det blir umulig. Kikker mer på Even enn på tv-skjermen. 

“Fortsatt like bra?” spør Even da rulleteksten ruller over skjermen. 

“Enda bedre,” sier han med et smil. 

“Intrikat da.”

“Mm. Men bare gøy det da. Greit at ikke alt er rett frem hele tida.” 

“Ja, det er kanskje det.” 

Plutselig ringer telefonen til Even, han reiser seg brått opp. Unnskylder seg og går ut av stua. Isak hører bare bruddstykker av hva som blir sagt for det virker som Even har gått inn på kjøkkenet.  

Samtalen tar tid. Isak blir rastløs, reiser seg fra sofaen. Kikker omkring i stua, beundrer maleriet som henger over sofaen. Prøver å lage seg et bilde av Even, men lykkes bare delvis. 

Veggene er fortsatt nakne, ser ingen bilder utenom det ene maleriet. Flere flytteesker står inntil stueveggen, noen flere i gangen. Han har ikke kommet helt i orden virker det som og Isak skjønner han godt, husker selv sitt eget kaos. 

I gangen mellom kjøkkenet og stua står det en eske. Utenpå er det skrevet maling og lerret. Isak kikker forsiktig mot kjøkkenet, prøver å høre etter om samtalen er på vei til å avsluttes eller ikke. 

Hjertet banker ekstra fort. Forsiktig, med ørsmå bevegelser, letter han litt på eskelokket. Det bugner av malepensler i ulike størrelser, maling i alle regnbuens farger, møkkete filler og malebrett. 

_ Ha det da, vi snakkes i morgen. Glad i deg.  _

Han dytter lokket raskt på plass, skal akkurat til å snu seg da han ser Even komme ut av kjøkkenet med telefonen i hånda.  

“Eh- hei.” Pulsen er i to hundre. 

“Sorry at det tok sin tid,” sier Even unnskyldende. 

“Null stress. Jeg bare- uhm- gikk og kikket litt jeg. Mener ikke å snoke altså.”

“Det går bra. Er ikke så mye å se her, fortsatt er det mye som ikke er pakket opp.”

“Maler du?” Isak peker på flytteesken. 

“Litt sånn innimellom,” sier han. 

“Så kult. Du er sånn artsy type du, jobbet på kunstgalleri, maler og liker gamle fotografier” Isak smiler. 

“Nja.” Han nøler. “Kanskje litt.”

“Nå skjønner jeg hvorfor hunden din het Rembrandt!” Isak lyser opp. “Du har oppkalt han etter han- uhm- et eller annet Rembrandt,” ler Isak. 

“Rembrandt Van Rijn,” sier Even med et smil. 

“Hæ?” Isak skjønner ingenting. 

“Hva?” ler Even. “Det ser ut som du har falt ned fra månen.” 

“Er Rembrandt fornavnet hans?” 

“Ja,” ler Even. 

“Serr?” Han hever øyenbrynene spørrende.

“Ja,” sier Even på nytt med latter i stemmen. 

“Du kødder ikke med meg nå? Tar igjen for det der Seagal greiene?” Isaks øyne smalner.

“Nei, nei. Æresord.” Even ler sånn at kroppen rister og øynene blir to halvmåner, og han blir helt varm innvendig av synet. “Trodde du Rembrandt var etternavnet?”

“Ja, noe annet gir jo ikke mening. Alle andre malere er jo kjent for etternavnet sitt.” 

“Jeg vet. Sikkert derfor han er så unik da.” 

Øynene til Even glitrer og han er så glad for at han har fått han til å le sånn her igjen. Sånn hjertelig og bekymringsløst. Om han bare kunne klare det hele tiden tenker han og sukker inni seg. 

Han ser på klokka, den er snart elleve og han kjenner han begynner å bli trøtt. Det ble ikke så mye søvn i går natt heller, ble liggende våken og tenke på hendelsen på mandag.

“Tror det er på tide at jeg vender snuta hjemover. Det begynner å bli sent.”

“Ja, du skal jo på jobb i morra du.” 

“Ja,” sier Isak og gjesper. 

“Trøtt?”

“Mm. Det ble litt lite søvn i natt.” 

“Samme her,” sier Even og gjesper han og. 

“Må bare hente mobilen min.” 

Han går inn i stua, kikker på bildet på veggen over sofaen på nytt før han finner telefonen som ligger på armlenet og blinker. Stapper den i lomma, tenker han kan se på den meldingen senere. Idet han kommer ut i gangen igjen, er det som det går opp et lys for han. Han sperrer øynene opp.

“Er det du som har malt det bildet i stua?” 

Latteren til Even har stilnet, han ser forsiktig på han med underleppa mellom tenna og rødmer. “Eh- ja.”

“Fy flate! Det er jo fantastisk!”

“Synes du?”

“Ja, helt serr! Herregud så flink du er.”

“Takk.” Even kikker ned i gulvet i gulvet et øyeblikk. “Er- eh- uhm- litt fornøyd med det selv om jeg kan si det.”

“Herregud, så klart! Det er viktig å skryte litt av seg selv innimellom,” smiler Isak. 

“Sant det.”

“Nå har du løst et av mine problemer.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, du skjønner, jeg har planer om å pusse opp pauserommet på jobben. Fantaserte om å dekke en av de lengste veggene med noe, et maleri rett på veggen eller graffiti eller noe sånt. Tenker det hadde vært dødsfett. Problemet er at jeg ikke kjenner noen som kan sånt. Men nå gjør jeg jo det!” 

“Mener du jeg skal gjøre det?” Even ser overrasket bort på han. 

“Så klart! Hvem ellers? Ser du noen andre kunstnere her?” Isak ser seg rundt om i gangen. 

“N-e-ei.” Han nøler. “ Er ikke kunstner da.” Han rister gjentatte ganger på hodet.

“Hallo. Se på det bildet da!” Isak peker på bildet. “Klart du er!” 

Det bobler inni han. Entusiasmen tar neste overhånd, er kanskje litt i overkant  _ på _ , men han klarer ikke la være. Når Even klarer å male bilder som det der, er han overbevist om at han kan lage magi på pauserommet. 

“Du må jo gjøre den jobben, please,” sier han.  

“Tja, vet ikke helt jeg,” sier Even nølende. 

“Du får betalt selvsagt. Cash nå altså, ikke noe betaling i middag. For da hadde jeg måtte mate deg i en måned minst,” ler han.

“Er lite ute av trening. Har ikke malt på lenge.”

“Tenk på det da. Alt blir bedre enn hvordan det er nå i hvert fall. Har kun et bilde av en elg i solnedgang der.” 

“Det er jo litt trist,” medgir Even. 

“Ja, helt jævlig i grunn. Men det har liksom bare blitt hengende.” 

“Jeg skal tenke på det, okei?”

“Fint.”

Even følger Isak ut i den ytre gangen og han sukker fornøyd da han tar på seg skoa. Synes ettermiddagen har vært helt fantastisk, til tross for skaden han påførte Even. Og det er jo ikke så ille at det ikke er godt for noe. Han fikk jo vist litt omsorg, tatt seg av Even litt da han kunne ha besvimt på kjøkkengulvet. 

“Beklager det med fingeren din,” sier Isak og rister på hodet. 

“Ikke tenk på det,” smiler Even og leer på fingrene. 

Even står i døråpningen, lener seg henslengt mot karmen. Ser så mye mer avslappet ut nå enn han gjorde da han sto på samme vis for nesten to uker siden. 

“Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” Isak ser på Even og smiler, vil ikke uroe han, få han til å tro han skal grave i ting han ikke vil snakke om. 

“Hva da?” Even biter seg i leppa. 

“Den plakaten med regnbuen som henger utenfor butikken, er det du som har malt og hengt opp den?” 

Even ser på sokkene sine et øyeblikk, kremter litt og retter seg opp i ryggen. Kikker forsiktig bort på Isak, gir han et lite, nervøst smil. 

“Ja,” sier han med et nikk. 

“Fy faen!” utbryter Isak og sprekker opp i et stort smil. “Det tror jeg er det fineste noen har gjort for meg på lenge.” 

Han går bort til Even og drar han inn i en klem. Kinnene deres møtes og det skytes elektriske støt fra et punkt i magen og ut i hele kroppen. Til fingertuppene, tærne og hjertet. Til og med knærne og rommet bak leveren. 

Even lukter så himla godt, det kiler deilig i nesen og gjør det nesten umulig å løsrive seg fra klemmen. Men han må om han ikke skal bli han creepy duden igjen. Han har et par skritt bakover, smiler blidt til Even. 

“Takk!”

“Ikke noe å takke for. Jeg ble bare så jævla provosert. Sånt kan jo ikke gå usagt. Måtte liksom gjøre noe.”

“Det er nok av folk som ikke hadde gjort noe som helst. Så jo, det er virkelig på plass å takke.”


	17. Los Weirdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere!
> 
> Godt ikke alle har hoppet av lasset og fremdeles er med meg. Dette er virkelig en slow burn altså. Gutta trenger tid, i hvert fall Even. For bagasjen hans er full av kjipe ting som han bærer med seg og hindrer han i mye. 
> 
> Nå får Isak besøk av BFF Jonas ❤
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen. ❤

Fredagen nærmer seg snart slutten, det er kun en og en halv time igjen før han tar helga. Han kikker på telefonen, fortsatt ikke noen melding fra Even. Ingen beskjed om han vil ta på seg jobben med å male. Hvor lang tid trenger han egentlig på å bestemme seg? Han vet det knapt har gått to dager siden de snakket om det og han burde ikke være så utålmodig, men det er umulig å ikke være det.

Det er jo Even det er snakk om. At verdens kjekkeste fyr kanskje skal sette sitt preg på butikken eller pauserommet da, lage noe som blir permanent, noe som han kan se på hver dag, noe som kanskje vil gjøre sånn at også _han_ vil spise lunsj der i stedet for opp hos seg selv.

En svak banking på døra rykker han ut av tankerekka. Han retter seg opp, legger telefonen ned på pulten og gir et _ja_ mens han klør seg selv på haka. Døra glir forsiktig opp.

“Even!”

“Hei. Passer det at jeg kommer inn en tur?”

“Så klart, satt akkurat å tenkte på deg.”

“Gjorde du?”

Even går inn på kontoret og stiller seg ved kanten av kontorpulten. De lange beina og den korte olashortsen sender signaler ned i magen og videre ned til skrittet. Han kremter, vrir seg litt i stolen før han får tankene over på pauserommet igjen.

“Ja, jeg tenkte på den jobben vet du.”

“Det er derfor jeg er her.”

“Åhh. Sååå?

“Jeg tar på meg jobben.”

“Gjør du?”

Brått reiser han seg, kontorstolen fyker inn i reolen bak han. Han kræsjer med pulten, kjenner det spisse hjørnet bore seg inn i låret, men gleden over at Even har sagt ja til jobben overdøver all smerte. Even trekkes inn i en klem. Alt går liksom på autopilot. Han tenker ikke, bare gjør.

“Så sykt bra,” sier han og presser kinnet sitt mot Evens, kjenner små skjeggstubber kile han.

“Det var da voldsomt,” sier Even småleende, men kranse armene rund han og klemmer tilbake.

“Eh-” Han trekker seg ut av klemmen, ser på Even med roser i kinnene. “Kanskje ikke helt sånn man gjør når en avtale har kommet i stand, men jeg ble bare sånn skikkelig glad.”

“Men nå er jo ikke du som alle andre kjøpmenn heller da,” sier Even.

“Nei, jeg er kanskje ikke det.” Han smiler. “Er det bra eller dårlig?”

“Det er bare bra,” svarer Even med et smil.

Stolen knirker voldsomt idet Isak setter seg og trekker den inntil bordet. Men ingen lyd kan måle seg med hjertet som hamrer ukontrollert inni han. _Badum. Badumdum. Badum. Badum.  Badumdum._

“Så, hva fikk deg til å si ja?” spør Isak nysgjerrig.

“Vel-” Han kremter litt og kikker ut av vinduet et øyeblikk. “Det var mamma som til slutt overtalte meg. Hun har nok litt mer tro på meg enn jeg selv har.”

“Klok mamma du har da.”

“Hun er den beste,” sier Even tankefullt og ser ned i bordplata.

De blir sittende og prate en liten stund, avtaler pris for oppdraget (Isak må overtale Even til å fakturere mer enn han har planlagt, for han er helt klart verdt det), bestemmer hvem som skal kjøpe maling og når han skal starte.

Idet de går ut for å ta mål av veggen på pauserommet, kommer Åse inn bakdøra. Hun er tidlig ute i dag og normalt ville han være glad for det, men akkurat nå passer det utrolig dårlig. Han har liksom lyst å ha Even for seg selv, ikke ha Åse hengende rundt dem som en nysgjerrig detektiv.

“Heisan,” sier Åse og smiler bredt.

“Hei,” sier Isak og Even i kor.

“Så hva skjer her da?”

“Even skal hjelpe meg å pusse opp pauserommet. Skal fylle den ene veggen med å male et bilde,” sier han og holder døra oppe for Even. “Vi skal ha en liten befaring nå, måle vegg og sånt.”

“Neimen, så spennende da,” sier Åse og klapper i hendene, følger etter de inn og stiller seg ved siden av Even. “Visste ikke at du var kunstner, så utrolig gøy da.”

“Er vel ikke helt det,” sier Even beskjedent.

“Det høres jo sånn ut da. Hva skal du male da? Håper det blir litt annet enn en elg i solnedgang. Vi er litt lei den for å si det sånn. Ja, ikke et vondt ord om Knut altså, det bildet var jo fint en gang i tiden, men vi kan vel si at det motivet er litt utgått på dato. Eller hva sier du, Even? Hva mener kunstneren?”  

“Du har vel rett i at det har gått ut på dato,” sier Even med et smil.

“Åse.” Isak søker blikket hennes og smiler når han omsider fanger det. “Jeg tror Even trenger å få jobbe litt i fred jeg.” Stemmen er myk, for selv om han vil ha henne ut, ønsker han jo ikke være ufin heller.

“Åh ja. Ja, det er vel sånn kunstnere jobber. Beklager.” Åse ser på de og går med små skritt motvillig ut av rommet, det går så sakte at han nesten må dytte henne den siste biten.

“Du får vite mer på mandag, Åse.” Han smiler og tar tak i dørhåndtaket.

“Gleder meg masse til å høre med om kunstprosjektet. Dette må Solveig få vite om, jeg går å forteller henne med en gang.” Hun har nok fått noe å snakke om nå tenker han, for hun piler bortover gulvet mot kassene der Solveig er.

“Hun kunne bare ha blitt da,” sier Even da døra lukkes igjen.

“Eh- jadda. Men hun er så nysgjerrig, jeg orket ikke at hun skulle henge over oss,” sier Isak og kjenner rødmen sakte men sikkert sniker seg opp i kinnene. Even ser på han og et lite smil former seg.

 

.

 

Isak ser på klokka, den er kvart over tre og Jonas kan komme når som helst nå. Det sitrer i kroppen, føler seg som en guttunge som skal på Tusenfryd med bestekompisen, så mye gleder han seg til dette. Øl, prat, musikk og mye tull. Og ikke minst ingen jobb, men soving lenge i morra.

En hånd prikker han på skuldra. Isak kvepper til, snur seg og ser rett inn i fjeset til Jonas.

“Halla!” Jonas smiler bredt.

“Halla!” Han slipper alt han har i hendene, kranser Jonas og gir han en god, lang klem.

“Whoa,” ler Jonas. “Ivrig ser jeg.”

“Jeg er bare så glad for å se deg,” mumler han inn i det krøllete håret til Jonas før han trekker seg ut av klemmen.

“Fint å se deg og, bro.”

“Skal jeg gi deg nøklene så du kan gå opp? Jeg har en time igjen.”

“Tenkte jeg kunne handle litt mat først og så gå opp og forberede middag. Grille?” spør Jonas.

“Gjerne”

“Og etterpå blir det dessert,” sier Jonas og trekker opp en liten gjennomsiktig pose fra lomma.

“Fy faen, du er så jævla perfekt,” gliser Isak.

“I know.” Jonas hever øyenbrynene lekent.

Jonas får nøklene til leiligheten, henter seg så en handlekurv og fyller den til randen med mat, både grillmat, nattmat og dagen-derpå-mat samt snacks og brus. Betaler i kassa hos Åse og går opp til Isak.

Isak har så lyst å slippe alt han har i hendene, ta helga og følge etter, men det går bare ikke. Det ligger papirarbeid som venter på han på kontoret, ting han _må_ bli ferdig med før han går for dagen. Planen var jo å gjøre det i sta, men da kom jo Even og forstyrret han.

Han klager ikke, Even kan komme å forstyrre han når som helst og bli værende så lenge som han bare ønsker, papirarbeid kan kan han gjøre midt på natta om det blir nødvendig.

På slaget fire skrur han av datamaskinen. Sier hadet til Åse og ønsker Solveig god ferie før han sprinter så opp trappa til seg selv.

Nate Dogg blaster fra den bærbare høyttaleren, fyller hele leiligheten og han kjenner kroppen fylles opp med en sånn deilig følelse. Idet han kommer inn på kjøkkenet møter Jonas han med en kald øl og et stort glis.

“Her.”

“Takk!”

“Skål for fredag, fri og best buds.”

“Og den jointen vi skal fyre opp senere i kveld.”

“Ikke minst den,” gliser Jonas.

 

.

 

Etter middagen er fortært og grillen er slukket, setter de seg ned med øl og laptop ute på terrassen for å planlegge årets guttetur. Hver sommer drar de på tre dagers fjelltur. I fjor gikk de på Hardangervidda og året før besteg de Galdhøpiggen.

“Vi snakket jo om Gaustatoppen, men føler ikke det er langt nok unna. Om det blir krise i heimen, _kan_ jeg i teorien stikke hjem uten at det blir for mye problemer. Vil ikke det ass,” gliser Jonas.

“Du er der ja,” ler Isak. “Men _I’m with ya_! “Er du keen på Besseggen da? Det er jo i hvert fall sju timers kjøring, om ikke mer.”

“Seff! Var en som anbefalte det på jobben faktisk. Snakket om det i lunsjen her om dagen.”

“Egil var der tidligere i år med kona og ungene og han anbefalte det også.”

“Da sier vi Besseggen,” smiler Jonas.

“Da kjører vi telt og primus som vi pleier?”

“Så klart, skal vi først på fjelltur er det ikke noe annet som duger.”

“Helt enig,” sier Isak og tar en stor slurk av ølen. “Du kjører og så fikser jeg niste?”

“Ja, lag noe digg da. Noe annet enn en svett salami liksom.”

“Hva tar du meg for?” Isak himler med øynene.

“En som ikke kan lage mat,” ler Jonas og dulter borti han.

“Dust, jeg kan mekke brødskiver da.”

De blir sittende en stund å planlegge, oppretter et dokument i google docs og skriver opp alt de trenger og hvem som skal ha med hva. De finner korteste reiserute, bestemmer hvor de skal stoppe og ta pause. Alt blir planlagt ned til minste detalj, ingenting må gå galt. Når de først har fri fra kone, barn og butikk, må alt bli perfekt.

Jonas tar en slurk av ølen. Skifter stilling i stolen og kikker lurt på Isak. Blir sittende å se litt på han som han vurderer hva han skal.

“Hvordan går det med Prosjekt Even da?” Isak ser på han, tar en slurk av ølen og tenker litt.

“Tja, jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Han er så vanskelig å lese. Aner ikke hva han tenker. Noen ganger så føler jeg at det er noe der, måten han ser på meg liksom. Men så skjer det liksom ikke noe, ja ikke utenom at vi henger litt sammen da. Og da blir jeg så sykt usikker, begynner å tvile på mine egne observasjoner. Mulig jeg bare innbiller meg ting.”

“Han kom jo ut til deg da, ville at du skulle vite at han er pan. Det må jo bety noe?”

“Nja, vet ikke jeg. Kanskje han bare ville vise at jeg ikke er alene om å være annerledes?”

“Men alle de plakatene. Ingen gjør vel noe sånt uten at den andre betyr noe?” Jonas smiler.

“Nei, kanskje ikke.”

Ordene til Jonas får kinnene rødne, men han trenger ikke snu seg vekk. Jonas er den personen som han kan være åpen om _alt_ med og han vet jo allerede at han er hodestups forelska.

“Jeg tror du må gjøre en liten innsats for å finne ut av hva han føler,” sier Jonas.

“Gjøre hva da?”

“Spørre han?”

“Nei, det går ikke. Hva om han sier at han ikke føler noe for meg?”

“Da vet du jo.”

“Og så blir alt så kleint etterpå og så ender vi opp med å ikke se hverandre så ofte og til slutt sees vi ikke i det hele tatt. For det må jo bli kleint å være venn med en som du vet er forelska i deg. Vet ikke om jeg orker det.” Han pirker litt borti etiketten på flaska. “Jeg tenkte litt i går- eh- natt- og- du vet jo det at jeg ikke har _så_ mange venner her, jeg vet ikke om jeg tør sette dette nye vennskapet på spill.”

“Skal du bare danse rundt grøten til du tilfeldig detter oppi den da eller den blir kald? Er det game-planen din?”

“Jeg vet da faen,” sier han med et sukk og tar en stor slurk av ølen. “Kanskje?”

 

.

 

Sola steiker ute. Shortsen er klam og ubehagelig. Skulle gjerne ha sittet bare i nettoen, men det går jo ikke. Greit nok at han og Jonas er best buds, men det hadde vært litt kleint å sitte naken på balkongen og drikke øl sammen. Selv med en joint innabords hadde det vært en skikkelig no-go.

“Skal vi dra å bade? Jeg holder på å krepere!” spør han desperat etter å få kjølt seg ned litt.

“Gjerne! Man skal jo ikke klage på varmen med tanke på sommeren i fjor, men det er faen meg helt uutholdelig.”

De drikker raskt opp ølen, slår av musikken, kler på seg badetøy og finner frem håndkler. Tar tre og tre steg ned trappa og hopper ned fra rampa da de kommer ut. Isak finner trehjulingen, forklarer Jonas at han har solgt morfars sykkel til Even, så han må sitte i kassa.

Svetten renner og alt Isak klarer å tenke på er vannet som snart skal omslutte han. Nå blir det ikke noe nøling slik som da han badet med ungene til Jonas, han skal stupe uti så fort de når fram.

Etter nesten fem minutters sykling er de fremme ved badeplassen. Det er det samme stedet som han fisker ved og akkurat som på onsdag er det ingen der og de får bade alene.

“Isak!” En mørk og entusiastisk stemme fyller ørene hans i det han er på vei til å hoppe ut i vannet fra brygga. Han snur seg brått, kjenner godt igjen den stemmen der.

“H-h-hei.”

Synet tar nesten pusten fra han. Even har på seg det samme som i sta, men det er bare noe med det smilet og hvordan sollyset faller på han. Han ser ut som en gud i forkledning. Herregud så jævla fin han er. Han får ikke sagt noen ting, står bare å stirrer på Even med munnen litt åpen. Jonas skjønner umiddelbart at dette må være Even, så han går frem for å hilse.

“Halla, Jonas her.”

“Hei, Even her. Så det er du som er Jonas. Deg har jeg hørt om,” sier han og smiler.

“Bare bra ting håper jeg?”

“Jada,” sier han med et smil.

“De kjipe tingene kommer senere,” sier Isak smått leende da han blir talefør igjen.

“Og du er han med alle regnbueplakatene.” Jonas gir han et smil.

“Eh- ja,” sier han og ser ned i asfalten et lite øyeblikk.

“Jævlig bra gjort. Verden trenger flere folk som deg,” sier Jonas.

“Vet nå ikke det da, men takk,” smiler Even og ser bort på Isak. “Men-”  

“Blir du med å bader eller?” spør Jonas.

“Bader? Tja, har verken håndkle eller badetøy.”

“Drit i det da, bad i shortsen. Du tørker nesten før du kommer opp uansett.”

“Vet ikke jeg.” Even nøler.

“Er du redd for å bade eller?” sier Isak og hever øyenbrynene.

“Redd for å bade?” Even ser på Isak og ler. “Nei ass.”

“Ser litt sånn ut da, siden du nøler sånn.” Isak dytter lekent til Even.

Even sier ikke noe, bare hekter av seg sekken og dytter Isak ut i vannet. Det tar bare et lite knuff og så er Even i vannet også. Igjen på den lille brygga står Jonas og gliser. Idet Isak og Even når overflaten, tar Jonas rennafart og hopper ut i vannet som ei bombe.

“Sånn, da er alle uti vannet,” gliser Jonas.

“Hva faen?” sier Even, drar hår bort fra panna og svømmer bort til brygga.

“Sorry,” sier Jonas leende.

“Var det der sånn _du kødder ikke med BFF’en min_ , så derfor dytter jeg deg i vannet eller?” spør Even.

“Absolutt ikke, bare fint at du dytta han _loseren_ uti vannet. Du var bare så treg.”

“Loser? Hva faen Jonas?” ler Isak og snur seg mot Even. “Bare til pass for deg at du havna i vannet siden du dytta meg uti,” ler Isak.

Even heiser seg opp på brygga. Det surkler i joggeskoa og singleten sitter klistret til overkroppen, piercingen i brystvorta synes ekstra godt gjennom det tynne, våte stoffet.

Synet av Even får Isak til nesten å besvime, det føles ihvertfall sånn. Pulsen skyter i været, kinnene blir brått hektisk røde og pikken vokser, er faretruende nære ved å gi full akt. Isak dukker raskt under vann og legger så ut på en liten svømmetur, vil ikke at Even skal se hvor påvirka han er.

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even er uti vannet igjen og Isak priser seg lykkelig at mesteparten av Even er under vann.

Sola steiker og vannet er varmt, så de blir værende i vannet, svømmer og flyter på ryggen vekselvis helt til Jonas deklarerer at han er keen på en røyk.

Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Tok du med jayen hit?”

“Seff,” gliser Jonas.

“Røyker dere grønt?” spør Even overraska.

“Yup,” sier Jonas med et smil om munnen. “Du er vel ikke sånn anti drugs, er du?”

“Overhodet ikke,” sier Even og ler. “Jeg bare trodde ikke dere røyka grønt, ja deg vet jeg jo ikke noe om da. Men du liksom.” Han ser bort på Isak.

“Jeg er jo en kjøpmann som er litt utenom det vanlige, husker du ikke?” sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

“Akkurat det er jo umulig å glemme.” sier Even og smiler.

De setter seg ned på bryggekanten, Isak har Jonas og Even på hver sin side. Beina dingler i det varme vannet og sommerfuglene i magen flakser rundt som fulle ungdom i sommervarmen.

Den jayen kommer i Grevens tid. Han trenger å roe seg litt, for det sitrer i kroppen og pikken er ikke langt unna å lage telt i shortsen hans igjen. Om ikke Jonas hadde vært der, er det fare for at han hadde kastet seg over Even.  

“Skal du ha et trekk?” Jonas lener seg litt frem og kikker på Even.

“Ne-e-ei-, jeg røyker ikke lenger,” sier Even og sukker.

“Ikke?” spør Isak og ser på han. Legger henda i skrittet, redd for at kroppen skal bedra han igjen som den gjorde mens de badet.

“Nei, det funker ikke så bra sammen m-.” Han kikker ned og plukker litt på neglebåndet. “Eh- det bare funker ikke.”

“Okei, greit at vi tar et trekk eller?” Isak tar i mot jointen fra Jonas.

“Jada, det går fint,” sier Even og smiler svakt.

De blir sittende å prate om den store snakkisen i avisene om dagen, Stortingspolitiker full på talerstolen, helt til røyken er borte og suge etter øl og potetgull melder seg hos både Jonas og Isak.

“Din tur å kjøre kjærra,” sier Isak da de bestemmer seg for å dra hjemover.

“Ai, ai captain,” sier han og gir Isak en salutt. “Oppi kassa boys.”

“Jeg kan gå jeg,” sier Even og ser bort på sykkelen.

“Slutt og tull nå, oppi med deg.”

Det er litt trangt, så Isak og Even blir sittende tett inntil hverandre. Lår og armer skvises sammen. Isak føler seg helt heit i toppen og det skyldes ikke bare varmen for å si det sånn.

Hjernen er helt blank, det har kortslutta i topplokket og lurer på hva annet enn været de kan prate om. Ut av toppen på sekken henger en stropp det står Canon på og han griper tak i stroppen som det er et halmstrå.

“Få se på kameraet ditt da,” sier han. Even åpner sekken og gir han kameraet. “Vært ute å tatt bilder?”

“Ja.”

“Driver du å fotograferer? Sånn profesjonelt liksom?”

“Nei, bare litt sånn for gøy.”

Isak tror ikke på han, for det er ikke hvilket som helst kamera han har. Det er en av toppmodellene til Canon. Og han har jo skjønt at Even er ganske beskjeden på egne vegne, tror han dessverre snakker seg mer ned en opp.

“Du må vise meg noen bilder du har tatt da.”

“Gikk tom for strøm like før jeg møtte dere. Skikkelig amatør,” sier Even og himler med øynene.

“Så dumt, da _må_ du vise meg en annen dag, deal?” Han stikker ut hånda og smiler til Even. Even ser på han, tar tak i hånda og smiler svakt tilbake.

“Det er ikke så mye å se da-.”

“Joda, lover du?” Han holder han fortsatt i hånda.

Even nøler litt før han bekrefter. “Okei da.”

Idet de nærmer seg butikken, bryter Jonas inn i samtalen og annonserer at de drar rett hjem til Isak for å drikke øl og diskutere øl-klubben. Even protesterer, sier han må hjem og skifte klær og Jonas ber da bare Even vise veien så kan de dra innom der og så videre til butikken.

“Hva gjør du?” hvisker Isak da Even er på vei inn.

“Sørger for litt kvalitetstid med han hunken,” sier Jonas og blunker. “Sånn i tilfelle du har tenkt å danse rundt grøten liksom.”

“Jonas-”

“Vil du ikke eller?” Jonas ser spørrende på han.

“Jo, jo. Jeg bare-”

“Så den den piercingen eller? Fy faen den var rå. I brystvorta liksom. Fikk faen meg lyst på en selv.”

“Ikke snakk om den,” stønner han.

“Hvorfor ikke?”

Isak lener seg fremover og hvisker. “Da får jeg bare en boner igjen.”

“Igjen?” Jonas ler så han rister, faller nesten av sykkelsetet.

“Det er faen ikke noe å le av,” klager han. “Det er helt jævlig.”

“Fikk du boner da vi bada?” Jonas klarer ikke slutte å le.

“Semi,” sier han.

“Herregud, så lættis.”

“Ja, veldig.”

“Du må få dyppa den pikken din oppi grøten snart ass.”

 

.

 

Når de kommer til Isak blir de sittende ute på terrassen, drikke øl og skravle. Praten går lett mellom de, mens en blanding av gammel og ny rap fyller lufta.

Jonas glir rett inn i enhver sosial setting og kan prate med alle. Kan litt om alt og går aldri tom for ting å prate om, men holder ofte kjeft for å la andre komme til. Hadde han vært gay, så er det ikke umulig at Isak hadde prøvd seg på han. Akkurat nå er Isak sykt glad for at Jonas er Jonas.

Even sitter ovenfor Isak, ser avslappet ut og han kjenner en sånn indre glede over å se Even tulle og le på den måten han gjør. Han vet jo at han har et mørke inni seg, ting som er vonde og vanskelige, ting som han ikke snakker høyt om, kanskje ikke til noen.

Bordet fylles opp med tomme ølflasker og potetgullet forsvinner i raskt tempo. Isak og Jonas drikker mest, ligger to øl føre Even. Men akkurat det er det ingen som bryr seg om. De er jo ikke sytten lenger og konkurrerer om å bli mest drita.  

Ølen og jayen har kanskje noe av skylda, Isak er ikke helt sikker. Men nå sitter de og skal finne navn på ølklubben og forslagene blir mer og mer rare.

“Los Losers?” ler Jonas og ser på Isak og Even.

“Passer bra, jeg er i hvert fall det.”

Even ler høyt, litt _for_ høyt tenker Isak og svelger hardt. Kjenner plutselig det stikker litt i brystet av karakteristikken Even nettopp ga seg selv.

Det bruser i blodet av all ølen. Nervøsiteten ligger som et slør over han men, alkoholen gjør han bittelitt modigere. Han kikke bort på Even og møter han med øynene, kjenner det gnistrer inni ham da Evens blikk ikke viker. Tar en slurk av ølen før han forsiktig legger hånda si over hans og klemmer den litt.

“Synes ikke det jeg, synes du er ganske så allright.”

“Takk, det er du også.”

_Mjaæææææææuu!_

Isak reiser seg brått, kikker ned på plassen utenfor butikken. Det høres virkelig ut som noen blir drept der nede.

Flemming står steilt ute på plassen og freser høylytt mot en grå brande av en katt, er klart illsint fordi den prøver å snike seg inn på hans territorium. Han eier jo nemlig både butikken og plassen rundt.

Han mumler surt ned til Flemming at han må holde kjeft. Han elsker den katten, men akkurat nå kunne han gjerne sett han stakk sin vei. For øyeblikket han følte Even og han hadde er borte og alt er Flemmings feil.

“Så? Los Losers eller?” sier Even og ser på Jonas og Isak.

Isak rynker på nesa, er ikke spesielt keen på å kalle ølklubben det. Det er jo bare for tull, et navn de har funnet på i fylla, men likevel. Han vil ikke at Even skal gå rundt å tenke på seg selv som en taper. For han er jo langt ifra det, samme hva han har i bagasjen.

“Nei, synes vil heller skal gå får Los Weirdos om det må være spansk.”

“Den spanske farmora mi ville snudd seg i grava om hun hadde skjønt norsk for det er faen ikke mye spansk,” ler Jonas.

“Whatever.” Isak himler med øynene. “Konsentrer deg om navnet, ikke sånn sementikk.”

“Semantikk,” retter Jonas og ler så krøllene rister. Even klarer ikke å la være å le han heller.

“Faen da!” Isak tar en stor slurk av ølen, før han klasker til Jonas i bakhodet.

“Ay, ikke min feil at du er så språklig avspist at du ikke kan noen ting.”

“Dust!” Isak himler med øynene. “Men tilbake til navnet, hva synes dere?”

“Los Weirdos funker for meg, er det og jeg,” ler Even.

“Takke faen for det, normal is so fucking overrated!”

Isak ser på Even, merker han er litt uklar og vet det skyldes kombinasjonen øl og jay. Kniper igjen det ene øyet for å få han klarere. Han holder blikket fester på Even, helt til Even ser på han. Sender han et smil som går fra øre til øre. Kjenner det smeller til i magen da Even smiler tilbake, litt som et stille takk for at han liker Even selv om han er en _weirdo_.

“Vi har vel alle en weirdo i oss så Los Weirdos it is,” sier Jonas og hever glasset.

“Los Weirdos.” Even og Isak hever glasset de og.


	18. Jeg ville lagd en Boeuf Bourguignon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Bra det er flere som liker det slow. For dette er min masteroppgave i slowburn og jeg satser på en A på oppgaven. hehe ;-)
> 
> Nå er det lørdag og Isak har endelig fri fra jobb. Hva skal Isak bruke tiden til? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Verden er nådeløs. Telefonen skjærer i ørene, tar han ut av en veldig fin drøm der Even og han ligger tett inntil hverandre i en blomstereng og kysser litt lett på hverandre. Det er nesten umulig å løfte hodet for å finne mobilen. Det er tungt som bly og tømmermennene har virkelig fått sving på seg, hamrer løs på tinningen som om de prøver å lage hull og komme seg fri.

“Hallo.” Stemmen er grøtete.

“Det er Markus. Vekket jeg deg?”

“Ja.”

“Sorry ass. Men det er liksom litt krise her. Else har blitt syk, fikk plutselig et migreneanfall og måtte dra hjem.”

“Faen.”

“Det er lang kø i kassa og-”

“Faen. Jeg kommer ned. Må bare ordne meg litt.”

_Faen. Faen. Faen. FAEN I HELVETE!!!!_

Plutselig står en halvnaken Jonas i døra, gnir seg i øynene og ser forskrekket på han. Det går et gufs gjennom kroppen, skjønner han ropte litt vel høyt og håper de ikke hørte han nede i butikken. Han sukker tungt, forteller om telefonsamtalen mens han sakte reiser seg fra senga.

“Å faen.”

“Fuck my life liksom.”

“Eh- greit om jeg sover litt til?”

“Så klart, sov så lenge du vil.”

“Kan ha lunsj klar klokka tolv?”

“Blir vel mer frokost,” sukker han.

“Det blir egg og bacon ala Jonas,” sier han med et skjevt, oppmuntrende smil.

“Takk, du er bare best ass. Kommer så jævlig til å trenge det.”

 

.

 

Øynene er trøtte og håret står litt til alle kanter. Magen er fylt opp med to paracet og et glass med vann. Mulig han stinker grønt. Han aner ikke, husker ikke lenger hvor lenge sånn lukt sitter i og Jonas hadde allerede sovna da han gikk inn på stua for å be han lukte på han. Dusje var det ikke tid til, det eneste han rakk var å pisse, kaste litt vann i ansiktet, pusse tenna og svelge to Ibux. 

Markus gløtter bort på han idet han kommer mot kassene, nikker med et lurt smil om munnen og har sikkert tunga full av kommentarer som han bare dør etter å få ut. Isak takker en eller annen høyere makt for at det er såpass mye folk der og at Markus faktisk har vett nok til å holde kjeft.

Stolen knirker i det han setter seg ned for å betjene køen av feriegjester og fastboende. Det skjærer i ørene og minner han om at han må smøre den ved anledning. Ikke i dag vel å merke, nå skal han ikke gjøre noe annet enn å prøve å overleve dagen.

“Dibs på lunsj først,” roper Markus i et ledig øyeblikk der ingen av kundene i butikken har kommet så langt som til kassa ennå.

“Nei ass, det har jeg,” sier han bestemt.

“Ikke snakk om. Jeg har jobbet siden før åtte,” sier han. “Du lå jo å dro deg til halv ti.”

“Jeg er f- eh- glem det.” Han presser leppene sammen, vet han ikke kan fullføre den setningen.

“Fyllesyk?” sier Markus høyt, hever øyenbrynene lekent og begynner å le. “Ikke vanskelig å se det forresten.” Latteren bølger seg ut av han, fyller det åpne luftrommet mellom dem

“Markus!” Han setter øynene i han, holder blikket lenge. Den stramme munnen viker ikke en millimeter. “Det er noen ting vi _ikke_ snakker høyt om på jobb og det er en av de, okei?”

Herregud. Kundene kan jo ikke få vite at han er fyllesyk på jobb. Ryktet ville spredd seg som ild i tørt gress. De aller ivrigste ville tømt bensinkanna og så hadde flammene blitt meterhøye, lagd små og større eksplosjoner og- ja, han orker ikke tenke tanken helt ut.

“Okei, okei sorry.”

“Ikke la det gjenta seg. Nå som du skal begynne å jobbe hver dag, kan vi ikke ha noe sånt prat. Du vet like godt som meg hvordan folk snakker i denne bygda. De hører hva de vil høre og legger til og trekker i fra det som passer dem og vips så har de kokt opp noe møl som de serverer som sannheten.”

“Sorry, jeg tenkte meg ikke om,” sier Markus unnskyldende. “Du kan ta lunsj først du sjef.”

Ordene kommer ut harde og skarpe i kantene, han høres sikkert mye surere ut enn han trenger å være. Men det er vanskelig å være blid og hyggelig når fridagen har gått til helvete og han må jobbe i stedet for å sove og spille FIFA med Jonas mens de spiser frokost.

 

.

 

“Halla.” Stemmen som møter han er mørk og da han ser opp, står Even og ser på han med et smil.

“Hei, du.” Han prøver å smile, men en gjesp tar fullstendig over.

“Takk for i går, det var veldig gøy. Hyggelig å hilse på Jonas.”

“Takk selv. Det var veldig hyggelig. Jonas sa det samme om deg.” En gjesp overmanner han igjen.

“Trøtt?”

“Gjett om.”

“Trodde ikke du skulle jobbe i dag?”

“Ikke jeg heller. Men Åse ble syk så da ble jeg tilkalt,” sukker han og gjesper på nytt.

“Så kjipt da.” Isak tar et skritt fremover, lener seg mot han så han er sikker på at bare Even hører hva han sier.

“Fy faen, jeg er så jævlig fyllesyk,” hvisker han. Even begynner umiddelbart å le. “Det er ikke noe å le av.”

“Sorry.”

Isak lener seg enda litt mer fremover og forteller lavmælt som alt skjedde i går etter at han dro hjem. Om FIFA spillinga, om jayen de bestemte seg for å røyke idet de hadde planer om å legge seg og de mislykka ostesmørbrødene de lagde da klokka ble over fire.

“Oi, såpass.” Even ser på han og rister leende på hodet. “Skikkelig gutta-natt med andre ord.”

“Ja og det var helt perfekt. Om jeg bare ikke måtte jobbe i dag.”

“Ser den ass.”

Panna til Even rynker seg plutselig. “Hvorfor står du med et stort stykke biff i hånda forresten?”

“Eh-” Han ser på det vakumpakkede kjøttstykket og ler litt lett, skjønner det må se rart ut selv om han er inne i butikken. “Fikk det av en fyr som takk for at jeg hjalp han med noe.”

“Ah OK. Ser skikkelig digg ut. Hva skal du gjøre med det?”

Han vil si noe smart, si han skal diske opp med en fancy rett, han har jo fortalt Even han kan lage mat. Men hjernen er dopa ned på rester av jay og øl, så han kommer ikke på noe som helst.

“Aner ikke.”

“Jeg ville lagd en Boeuf Bourguignon, det er skikkelig digg.”

“En Boeuf hvafornoe?”  

Even ser på han og ler litt, forklarer han hva det er og til tross for at han er bakfull og litt småkvalm, får han vann i munnen. Det høres skikkelig digg ut.

“Det hørtes jo skikkelig godt ut. Det er bare å komme bort etter jobb og lagde den biffgryta om du vil,” sier han leende, mest som en spøk. For han regner jo ikke med at Even skal gidde det, stå å lage mat til han igjen.  

“Okei. Men den tar tre timer å lage da, så da blir det sen middag.” sier Even med et smil.

“Hæ?” Bakfull som han er, skjønner han ikke at Even sa ja.

“Jeg kan komme å lage mat,” sier Even.

“Jeg bare tulla da, du trenger ikke komme.” Han ler litt nervøst, vil ikke at Even skal føle seg pressa til å komme.

“Eh-” Even flakker med blikket og putter henda i lomma. “Vil du ikke jeg skal komme?” spør han lavmælt og biter seg i underleppa.

“Jo, jo, jo,” sier han og drar hånda gjennom håret. “Jeg bare- sorry, klart du kan komme- jeg trodde bare- ja- at du ikke- uhm- ikke vil stå å lage mat- nei, jeg ville bare ikke at du skulle føle at du måtte på en måte.”

“Men jeg kommer gjerne, hvis du vil spise sent. For om den gryta skal bli god, så tar det omtrent tre timer å lage den.”

“Oi, det var lenge.”

“Ja.” Even ser intenst på han og det oppstår en stillhet. “Eh- det blir kanskje litt sent?”

“Kan du ikke bare- eh-  komme før da? Jeg gir deg nøklene til leiligheten og så kan du- eh bare gå opp og starte?”

“Ja?” Even ser på han og smiler, en dus rosa farge sprer seg i kinnene hans.

“Ja, for faen! Vi gjør det sånn!”

Isak gir han et stort smil, bare sånn for å være helt på den sikre siden, vil at Even skal forstå at han virkelig vil dette. At det ikke bare er en dum spøk som han nå må gjennomføre fordi Even sa han ville komme.  

“Okei, da gjør vi det sånn.”

“Fett. Jeg gleder meg.”

“Jeg og.”

 

.

 

“Klar for litt fór?” Jonas smiler blidt.

“Definitivt!”

“Gått bra så langt eller?”

“Det har vært helt jævlig,” sukker han.

Jonas gir han et medlidende blikk mens han legger to speilegg på tallerkenen hans. Fyller så på med en mengde sprø bacon og stekte røde bønner, før han heller kaldt vann i glasset hans.

Isak trekker glasset til seg. Munnen er så tørr, skulle tro noen hadd tappet han for all innvendig væske. Han tømmer hele glasset på en gang og ber Jonas om mer.   

“Ser den. Jeg sov til klokka kvart over elleve, da ringte Eva meg og maste litt på meg, lurte på når jeg kom hjem. Tok meg så en lang dusj og begynte å forberede lunsjen.”

“Jeg har ikke tenkt på annet enn denne frokosten jeg,” sier Isak og tar en en munnfull med bønner. “Ja, helt til Even kom da.” Et smil brer seg i ansiktet, tar opp all plass.

“Ja? Hva hadde han og si?” spør Jonas.

“Ikke noe spes, ikke før han så biffstykket jeg holdt.”

“Jaha, hva hadde han å si til det?” Han tar en bit av brødskiva før han med stor iver forteller om samtalen han hadde med Even.

“Jævlig bra!” gliser Jonas. “Digg å se deg på offensiven. Bra at du hørte på meg og tar styringa. Hadde ikke trodd det ass.” Isak sukker salig, ser drømmende ut i lufta.

“Han er bare så fin Jonas. Så jævla fin.”

Jonas ser på han og gliser, hever glasset i en skål selv om det bare er vann de drikker og forteller han om hvor sykt glad han er for å se Isak sånn her, synes det har vært alt for lenge siden.

 

“Isak?” Markus dulter borti han, stemmen er lav og privat. “Isak,” gjentar han da han ikke svarer.

“Eh- ja.” Han ser opp fra ordrebrettet, kikker bort på Markus.

“Jeg bare så han Even komme inn bakdøra og gå inn på kontoret ditt og så forsvant han igjen.”

“Når?”

“Nå nettopp.”

Isak kjenner kinnene ta fyr, vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si. Hadde håpet at ingen ville se han om han kom inn bakveien og hentet nøklene til leiligheten. Men så klart, Markus måtte få det med seg. Det var jo ikke til å unngå.

“Det var litt rart liksom. Hva skulle han der?”

“Nei, altså-” Han kremter litt, skjønner fort at han må gi Markus noe. Det er bare at hvis han gir han en finger, så har han fort hele hånda. Han gir seg ikke så lett liksom. En bra egenskap vel og merke, men litt upraktisk når han skal grave i kjærlighetslivet hans. “Han skulle bare hente noe.”

“Så du vet at han var der?”

“Ja, så klart. Even går ikke rundt å snoker på kontoret mitt uten lov. Herregud. Hva er det du tror?”

Isak himler med øynene og retter blikket mot ordrebrettet og Diplom-Is bestillingen. Håper Markus for en gangs skyld skjønner han skal slutte å snoke og bare fortsette ryddinga han begynte på.

“Jeg tror ingenting jeg. Bare synes det var litt rart, derfor jeg sa ifra liksom,” sier Markus lettere irritert.

“Sorry, det er fint du sier ifra sånn i tilfelle uvedkommende tar seg inn på kontoret,” sier han da han skjønner at Markus bare har gjort jobben sin. “Beklager at jeg er i sånt dårlig humør, er er bare-”

“Fyllesyk og sur fordi du må jobbe på fridagen din?” sier han lavmælt.

“Ja,” sukker Isak, vet det ikke er noe vits å benekte det.

“Skjønner det ass. Hadde vært det selv jeg. Fridager er hellig liksom.”

“Mm,” sier Isak og noterer noe ned på bestillingsskjemaet.

“Men hva skulle han hente da?”

“Ikke noe spesielt. Gå å rydd du nå, jeg må bli ferdig med denne bestillinga og få sendt den inn før vi stenger.”

“Ikke noe spesielt? Den må du lenger ut på landet med. Du er så elendig på å juge ass,” ler Markus. “Han hadde forresten en full pose fra Extra og polet.”

“Pøh. Du aner ikke når jeg juger eller ikke,” sier han i et tynt forsøk på å redde seg inn, men det fungerer ikke spesielt bra. For plutselig lyser Markus opp, ansiktet blir et stort smil og han begynner bare å le.

“Herregud, nå skjønner jeg det. Det var nøkler han hentet. Han skal opp til deg å lage middag! Ikke sant?” sier han entusiastisk. “Ikke sant?”

Isak sier ikke noe, bare stirrer på ordrebrettet og noterer opp en eske med sandwich og kroneis med jordbær. Skulle ønske han kunne dytte hele hodet ned i isdisken for det hadde kanskje kjølnet de mørkerøde kinnene han er sikker på er der.

Markus dytter lekent til han. Det er kun et lite knuff nær skuldra, men det får han helt ut av balanse, må ta et steg til siden for å ikke falle om kull. Markus bare ler.

“Du trenger ikke svare ass,  jeg har skjønt det jeg. Og det er jævlig fett. Endelig skjer det noe liksom. Jeg shipper dere, bare så du vet det.”

Markus blir stående, panna rynker seg litt og han mumler noe for seg selv nesten ikke lydhørt, som om han tester ut ordene før han kan si de høyt. Så han ser på Isak igjen og smiler.

“EVAK forever liksom.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del to av denne lørdagen skal dere ikke trenge å vente mange dager på. Det kommer før dere aner.  
> Men hva tenker dere? Ny middag med Even. Er de bare venner som spiser sammen eller driver de å dater uten helt å ville innrømme / si det høyt? 
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord/tanker på hva dere tror/mener eller kanskje bare et hjerte? <3


	19. Det var bare terrassedøra som smalt igjen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere <3
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Som lovet kommer del to av lørdagen. Nå blir det middag eller date da som de fleste av dere mente det er. Og det ER vel egentlig det, det er bare at Even nok ikke er klar for å / vil kalle det nettopp det (ennå) :-/ 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

Isak vifter med Coop Extra posen, ser forskrekket bort på Even.

“Har du handla på Extra?”

“Eh- ja,” sier Even forvirret ut og rører litt i gryta.

“Det sårer meg, sånn skikkelig, at du velger Coop fremfor min butikk.”

“Åhh.”

Isak ser bort på Even, trekker pusten og teller til fire inni seg. “Trodde jeg var litt mer spesiell enn som så, men jeg har vel tatt feil.”

“Nei, altså- “ Even ser ned i gryta med et lite smil om munnen. Om han ikke tar feil er kinnene litt røde og, men det kan jo så klart skyldes at han har stått over grytene en god stund. “Jeg bare var på polet og så ligger jo Extra vegg i vegg. Det var liksom litt praktisk å handle der.”

Det kiler sånn godt i magen, sommerfuglene har kommet frem og tatt plassen til både kvalmen og fylleangsten. Tenk å stå her på sitt eget kjøkken med Even som lager mat til han, det er nesten ikke til å tro.

Tanken på at dette er så naturlig og så himla fint, litt sånn som det bare _må_ være, er både fin og skummel å tenke på. Fint fordi det alltid er fint å tenke på Even på den måten. Skummel fordi det er en sjanse for at dette aldri vil bli noe permanent.

Han skyver tanken bort, kan ikke tenke sånn nå. Kanskje, kanskje senere får han gjøre som Jonas sa. Hoppe opp i grøten, ikke bare gå rundt. Men ikke i dag, ikke nå. Nå vil han bare nyte, bare kose seg i nærværet til Even. Nyte varmen, nyte smilet, nyte latteren og øynene som blir til to halvmåner når han ler, nyte humoren hans og ikke minst gryta som putrer på ovnen og lukter himmelsk.

“Det er enda litt tid til maten er ferdig, jeg kom litt sent i gang. Beklager det altså.”

“Det går fint.”

“Fem minutter til eller noe sånt, så tror jeg risen er perfekt.”

“Det lukter sykt godt. Gleder meg ass.”

“Så fint.” Even smiler og legger fra seg tresleiva. “Skal vi sette oss i sofaen imens? Du er sikkert sliten?”

“Gjerne det, er helt pumpa. Dagen har vært helt jævlig,” sukker Isak.

“Skjønner det ass.”

“Kanskje du kan vise meg noen av bildene du har tatt? Vi fikk jo ikke sett de i går.”

“Vil du det?” Even nøler mens han går mot sofaen.

“Så klart.”

“Det er ikke så mye å se da.”

“La meg bedømme det da. Er det noe i nærheten av det bildet du malte, så er det mye å se!”

De setter seg i sofaen og Even tar frem telefonen sin, logger seg på dropbox der mange av bildene hans ligger. Han henter opp en mappe som heter _bilder_ 2027 og gir telefonen til Isak.

“Du kan bla litt her,” sier Even.

“Kult,” sier han, tar i mot telefonen og begynner å bla i bildene.

Plutselig begynner sofaen vibrere. Han kikker diskret bort på Even, ser beinet dirrer og at han biter på neglen på tommelen. Han trekker pusten, teller til fem inni seg før han forsiktig legger hånda på låret hans.

“Sorry, jeg bare- eh- er litt nervøs.”

“Hvorfor det? For at jeg ser på bildene dine?”

“Eh- det bare dukket opp noen bilder der som jeg ikke visste lå i den mappa.”

“Ååh?” Han ser på Even, studerer ansiktsuttrykket hans et øyeblikk. “Som du ikke vil at jeg skal se på?”

“Nja,” sier han stille, presser luft ut av en nesten lukket munn. “Det er bare ikke så mange som har sett de før. De er litt-” Han stopper opp et øyeblikk. “-personlige.”

“Skal jeg se på noen andre bilder i stedet?”

“Nei, bare se på de du.”

“Bare ta det helt med ro,” sier han med myk stemme og klemmer litt forsiktig på låret hans. “Jeg er ingen sær bildekritiker som skal bedømme bildene dine i hode og ræva med tanke på lys, vinkler og gudene vet hva som blir vektlagt.”  

“Nei, du er kanskje ikke det.”

“Og det er jo bare fint at bildene er personlige.”

Isak kikker ned på skjermen igjen. Blir sittende helt musestille, munnen er litt åpen og øynene store. Alle bildene er mørke. Magen knyter seg og et lite ubehag skylder over han. Det er som å ta et dypdykk i en tristesse og siden Even sa de var personlige tenker han at _dette_ må være Evens mørke side.  

“Sååå?” sier Even da de kommer til siste bilde i mappa.

“Fy flate, de er jo dritbra jo.”

“Synes du?” Even puster ut, som om han har holdt pusten helt siden han begynte å se på de personlige bildene.

“Ja!” smiler han.

“Takk,” sier Even og ser på han med et usikkert lite smil.

“Veldig mørke da. Det er noe utrolig trist over de. Jeg får liksom en sånn rar følelse i magen.”

“Det er liksom meninga på en måte.”

“Men du, er det selvop-”

_RIIIIIIING!_

Even reiser seg brått, går ut på kjøkkenet uten å la Isak få snakke ferdig. Han reiser seg han og, følger etter og tenker de kan snakke mer om de bildene senere om det passer seg sånn og det er stemning for det. For han vil jo gjerne vite mer, kanskje få litt av bakhistorien til disse bildene som er så triste og fine.

Even annonserer at maten er ferdig og i fellesskap får de kjelene bort til spisestuebordet sammen med rødvin og iskaldt vann.   

“Bon apetit,” sier Even med tilgjort stemme og et smil om munnen.

“Takk,” ler han og forsyner seg av gryta.

“Det der kom fra en gammel film med Meryl Streep hvis du lurte, veldig bra forresten.”

“Jeg lurte litt ja. Hvilken film da? Fortell.”

Det er alt som skal til, så har de en samtale om film _igjen_ . Han klager ikke, kan gjerne snakke om film dagen lang for Even er så entusiastisk. Øynene plirer og han får nesten ikke spist, så mye har han på hjertet. Han lever virkelig opp til tittelen _filmnerd_.

“Den veggen der er veldig hvit,” sier Even helt ut av det blå, nikker mot veggen bak Isak og tar en bit av gryta.

“Jeg vet.”

“Mener ikke å kritisere altså, jeg har bare sett på den en stund nå og den er ganske så tom. Du skulle hatt noen bilder der.”

“Har egentlig lyst på noen bilder i fra fjorden, men jeg er elendig på å ta bilder.”

“Hva slags kamera har du?”

“Et sånt Canon kamera, husker ikke modellen. Ikke sånn fancy som ditt da.” Isak tar en slurk av vannet.

“Type kamera spiller mindre rolle, det er personen bak som avgjør om bildene blir bra,” sier Even.

“Hjelper ikke meg noe,” ler Isak. “Jeg har ikke øye for sånt. Du derimot! Du burde få et forlag til å representere deg og gi ut bok.”

Even blir brått stille, kikker ned på tallerkenen sin og pirker forsiktig i maten. Biter seg i leppa og sukker tungt. Isak skjønner han har truffet et sårt punkt, noe som kanskje er litt vanskelig å snakke om. Han venter med å si noe, tenker Even kanskje vil si noe etterhvert, men bare trenger litt tid til å samle tankene.

“Jeg hadde planer om det, men avtalen gikk i vasken.”

“Hva skjedde?” Isak ser spørrende bort på Even. 

“Nei- eh- de mista interessen etterhvert. Var liksom ikke så keen som de var i starten.”

“Drittforlag ass. Bildene dine er jo kjempebra. Det er jo helt umulig å ikke føle noe når du ser de.”

Even ser forsiktig opp. “Mener du det?”

“Ja, helt sant. De bildene satt i gang mye inni her,” sier han med et smil og peker på brystkassa, så på hodet.

“Takk ass. Det betyr sykt mye å høre det.” Han stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Det med den avtalen- eh- jeg fucka opp.”

Even sukker tungt og sender han et sårt blikk. Blikket treffer han midt i hjertet og han får så lyst å krumme armene rundt han og gi han en lang klem. Han venter på at Even skal si noe mer, kanskje fortelle han hva som skjedde. Men han sier ikke noe mer, kanskje han ikke vil prate om det?

“Alle som fucker opp fortjener en ny sjanse da.” I sak tar en munnfull med mat. 

“Ikke alle som tenker sånn dessverre.” Even trekker på skuldrene og sukker.

“Kan du ikke gi ut boka selv da?” foreslår han da han har svelget unna maten.

“Om jeg hadde vært rik så, men jeg har jo en gang ikke en jobb,” ler han, latteren er sår.

“Men det ordner seg vel etterhvert, tror du ikke?” Han ser spørrende på Even. 

“Håper det. Men det er ikke så lett.” Even sukker og tar en bit av maten. 

“Nei, det forstår jeg. Arbeidsmarkedet er tøft om dagen. Men du er jo ikke helt arbeidsledig da, du skal jo male den veggen på butikken,” smiler Isak.

“Det er sant. Men den jobben varer jo ikke evig akkurat.”

“Jeg skal holde øyne og ører åpne. Om jeg hører om noen som trenger folk, så sier jeg i fra.”

“Takk.” Even smiler, ikke sånn veldig, men det ligger å lurer i munnviken.

“Jeg tror jeg forresten leste noe om en kunstskole i Kristiansand som trengte folk når jeg tenker meg om.”

“Gjorde du?”

“Ja, mener det var lokalavisa. Abonnerer du?”

“Nei.”

“Jeg skal gå gjennom lokalavisa for den siste uka og se om jeg finner det der. Kunne du tenke det deg forresten? Jobbe på en kunstskole for barn.”

“Det spørs jo litt på hva jobben går ut på da, men det høres gøy ut,” sier Even.

“Da skal jeg gjøre en innsats for å finne det igjen,” smiler Isak.

“Takk, det er snilt.”

“Så flink som du er, er jeg sikker det hadde passet deg perfekt. Trenger bare å vise frem det du har lagd, så får du jobb på flekken.”

“Vet nå ikke helt jeg.” Even kikker ned i bordet, ser brydd ut. 

“Jeg er jo ingen ekspert, men jeg ville satsa mye penger på at det skjedde ass.”

“Takk,” sier han og gir han det usikre smilet han har sett flere ganger før.

Even reiser seg, må på do og Isak følger han med blikket. Kikker åpenlyst på rumpa hans, klarer liksom ikke la være. Den er jo så stram og fin, akkurat passe stor. Drømmer seg helt bort, tenker på alt han kunne tenke seg å gjøre med den. Stirrer ut i lufta, får ikke med seg at Even kommer tilbake, enda han har vært borte i flere minutter.

“Jorden tilkaller Isak.” Ingen reaksjon. “Isak,” sier Even, nå litt høyere. Isak kvepper til da Even poker han med gaffelen.

“Hæ? Sorry.”

Kinnene brenner, er sikkert dypt røde. De føles ihvertfall sånn. Begynner plutselig å tenke på den filmen med Mel Gibson der han kan høre hva alle damer tenker. Håper ikke Even har en sånn egenskapen for da hadde han vært fucked nå.

“Hvor var du hen?” spør Even.

“Matkoma,” juger han.  

“Såpass, ja.”

“Fy flate, det her var digg ass.” Han klapper seg selv på magen.

“Ja? Du synes det var godt?” spør Even.

“Du tror vel ikke jeg spiste to porsjoner bare fordi jeg synes jeg måtte?”

“Nei, jeg håper jo ikke det da,” ler Even.

“Lenge siden jeg har spist noe så godt,” smiler han og klapper seg på magen på nytt. “Se her, tre måneder gravid med en boeuf bourguignon.” Even smiler blidt og begynner å le.“Du må bare komme opp hit å lage mat hver dag ass.”

“Ja?” Egen kokk?” spør Even.

“Det hadde vært digg. Ingenting er som å få servert mat. Kan jeg ansette deg? Da hadde jo jobbfloken ditt vært løst.”

“Spørs om du har råd til meg da.”

“Ja, det var det da. Med så god mat, koster du vel en del?”

“Gjør nok det, men-” Even stopper opp, tar en slurk av vinen. “-du skal få det billigere- eh- siden det er deg.”

Han ser bort på Even, holder blikket hans og øyekontakten utløser en serie med små lykkeeksplosjoner nede i magen. Fordi det er han? Hva mener han egentlig med det? Mener Even at han er spesiell?

“Siden det er meg? Fordi jeg er så spesiell?” Han kjenner hjerte banke fort og ukontrollert. “Fordi jeg bare er så unik? En sånn sjelden juvel av en kjøpmann du aldri har sett maken til og ikke klarer å motstå sjarmen til? En sånn kjøpmann som bare overgår alle forventningene du har til kjøpmenn, en som bare topper skalaen og blir årets kjøpmann i en sånn årlig kjøpmann kåring?”

Ordene bare fosser ut av han, ukontrollert og filterløst. En nervøs latter fyller luftrommet mellom dem, for hva kan han gjøre utenom å le? For selv om han gjerne vil vite hva Even synes om han, så var dette han nå sa litt _over the top,_ litt i det meste laget.

Even ser på han, men holder ikke blikket lenge og Isak får en følelse av at det er noe der, men han klarer ikke helt å fange opp _hva_ , kanskje han er litt nervøs han og?  

“At du er en unik kjøpmann, det er det i hvert fall ikke noe tvil om.”

Even smiler og ler lett mens han fyller gaffelen til randen med gryte og stapper den i munn og Isak kan ikke si han ble mer klok av det svaret. Han får så lyst å spørre om han liker han. Ja ikke bare liker han da, det må han jo gjøre siden han lager middag til han på en lørdagskveld, men sånn _liker liker_ liksom, sånn jeg-vil-kysse-deg-liker _._ Men ordene sitter fast i halsen, nekter å komme opp. Litt som en sjenert treåring som vender hodet bort og absolutt ikke vil komme fram fra bak mammas bein.   

“Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan. Noe må man jo gjøre for å tiltrekke seg kunder. Det er en hard bransje denne dagligvarebransjen.”

“Ja, den er vel det,” sier Even etter å ha svelget unna. “Tar du alle kunder med opp på middag eller?”

“Eh- nei,” sier han og kjenner pulsen øke. Tar to store munnfuller med vin, trenger å kjøpe seg litt tid. “Bare de jeg ser mest potensiale i.”

“Så du ser potensiale i meg?”

“Du er jo sånn matglad fyr har jeg skjønt, så jeg håper du vil handle mye hos meg,” sier han. “Ja, om du ikke drar og handler på Coop Extra da.”

“Jeg lover å ta ut all potensiale i meg og kun handle hos deg heretter, okei?” sier han med et lite smil om munnen.

“Så fint, nå ble jeg glad ass.”

Hva er det de gjør nå? Snakker de i koder? Det varmer uansett godt rundt hjertet. Hva nå enn Even mener, så er det fint å høre at han bare vil handle hos han heretter.

Han skraper tallerkenen ren for mat, putter den siste biten med gryte i munnen og tygger langsomt. Kikker bort på Even som leker med servietten sin.

“Så du ble mett?”

“Stappmett. Igjen, tusen takk for fantastisk mat.”

“Takk. Hyggelig at du likte det. Gøy å lage mat, spesielt når det ikke bare er til seg selv. Litt stusslig å stå tre timer over grytene og så måtte spise alene liksom.”

“Det er jeg enig i,” sier han, stopper opp, biter seg i underleppa. “Du må bare komme flere ganger og lage sånn mat altså.”

“Ja? Du vil det?”

“Jeg betaler hva som helst-”

Plutselig kommer Flemming inn døra. Han mjauer voldsomt mens han lunter bortover gulvet, og stopper opp like ved Even. Gnir seg mot beina hans og mjauer.

“Hei, Flemming!”

“Rart. Flemming er alltid skeptisk til nye folk. Var han her da du lagde mat?”

“Ja,” sier Even, bøyer seg ned og klør katten på hodet.  

“Hva gjorde du mens jeg jobbet egentlig?” Han hever øyenbrynene.

“Ikke noe,”sier Even og fortsetter å kose med han.

“Noe må du ha gjort. Ga du han mat?”

“Ne-e-ei.”

“Hah! Du ga han mat du! Han ga det det blikket ikke sant?”

Even kikker opp, et lite smil kryper opp i munnviken hans. “Ja,” sier han med et sukk.

“Den sniken der altså! Flemming da! Det er ikke sånn man oppfører seg. Nå har du fått deg en venn for livet i hvert fall.”

Han rister på hodet og ler, synes han kan se det for seg. Det varmer rundt hjertet å se at Even liker katter og at de har båndet, at Flemming ikke ser ut til å ville forlate stedet, men krever mer oppmerksomhet og kos når Even til slutt trekker hånda unna.

“Skal vi rydde av bordet?” spør Even.

Han burde kanskje ha mest lyst til å drite i det og heller sette seg ute med en øl og prate mer, men det er noe fint og hverdagslig over det å rydde. Om det var opp til han, vil han gjerne gjøre dette med Even hver dag. Putte tallerkener og bestikk i oppvaskmaskinen, sette salt og pepperbøssa på plass, kjøle ned resten av maten og sette det i kjøleskapet og vaske av spisestuebordet. For det virker ikke på langt nær så kjedelig når Even er der, når de snakket sammen, får hverandre til å le og deler på arbeidsoppgavene.

“Ja, la oss gjøre det. Så kan du kanskje vise meg flere av de bildene du har tatt etterpå.”

“Har du noe musikk vi kan høre på?”

“Så klart, laptopen står på kjøkkenbordet. Der finner du Spotify. Bare velg noe musikk du.”

“Takk.”

Han tar tallerkenen i hånda og plasserer den i oppvaskmaskinen, tar så tak i den andre. Plutselig stopper han opp. Tallerkenen glipper ut av hånda hans idet Mamma Mia begynner å spille. Heldigvis treffer den ikke gulvet, men lander mykt på foten hans før den seiler ned på gulvet.

_Faen! Faen! Faen!_

Rødmen fyller hele ansiktet da han skjønner at Even har funnet den hemmelige spillelista med Abba sanger.

“Digger du Abba?” ler Even.

“Øhhh.”

“Digger du Abba?” gjentar han.

“Eh- nei,” sier han i et tynt forsøk på å juge.

“Du digger Abba du.”

 

Even ler med hele kroppen, ler sånn at at gullkrona på toppen av hodet rister og øynene blir to halvmåner. Hadde han ikke vært så flau over at Even fant den spillelista, skulle han ha sett på han le, for det er jo som sagt noe av det fineste han vet om dagen.

“Okei da, så digger jeg Abba.” Han ser ned i gulvet.

“Herregud, det hadde jeg aldri trodd ass.”

“Surprise.” Han trekker på skuldrene og himler med øynene.

“Og jeg som trodde du var en sånn hardbarka hip hop og rap dude.”

“Ikke si det til noen. Er bare Eskild som vet det og jeg vil gjerne at det forblir sånn.”

“Hvem er Eskild?”

“En kompis fra Oslo.”

“Så dere hører på Abba sammen?”

“Bare i fylla.”

“Herregud, du overrasker ass.”Even rister på hodet, har tydeligvis ikke kommet over han digger Abba.

“Hvis du slutter å være så sjokka så skal jeg fortelle deg en morsom historie.”

Faen heller, nå som katta er ute av sekken så kan han likeså godt servere han historien om da han glemte å låse opp butikken. For det er en morsom historie, sett sånn i ettertid, og _ingenting_ er bedre enn å se Even le.

“Okei,” sier Even, lukker automatisk munnen og stilner hodet. “Ikke sjokka lenger, fortell.”

Han fortrekker ikke en mine, bare ser på Isak med et nysgjerrig blikk. Isak lener seg mot benkeplata og begynner å fortelle. At han var i sykt godt humør på grunn av Even utelater han så klart, akkurat det får han seg ikke til å si.

Even sier ikke noe, bare begynner å le igjen. Øynene blir to halvmåner og latteren bølger seg ut av han. Idet latteren stilner går han bort til laptopen. Musikken skrus opp og Even begynner å danse på kjøkkengulvet, beveger seg lekent til rytmene av sangen.

Synet tar nesten pusten fra Isak. Munnen hans åpner seg i ren refleks. Heldigvis er musikken så høy at ingen hører han gispe etter luft.

“Kom igjen, da. Få se litt dans.” Even smiler og hever øyenbrynene. “Dancing Queen.”

“Off, nei.” Isak gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, vil for all del ikke danse.

 

.

 

Kvelden er flyttet ut på terrassen, de sitter med ryggen til husveggen og ansiktet vendt mot plassen utenfor butikken. Det er fortsatt varmt, selv om sola har forsvunnet bak noen mørke skyer og vinden har kommet snikende.

Praten går lett mellom de, Even er akkurat ferdig med å resonere seg frem til hvorfor ekstremværet som annonseres i avisene, der stormene får norske navn som Ylva, Knud og Dagmar, og de bes om bli innendørs, aldri blir så ille som avisene tror.

Vinden tar seg opp og det suser i tretoppene til naboen. Lyden overdøver nesten Nas som blaster fra høyttaleren høyttaleren inne i stua.

“Jeg hadde ikke hatt noe imot litt regn,” sier Isak mens han kikker opp på himmelen. “I natt var det så sykt varmt at selv om jeg lå naken uten dyne holdt jeg på å krepere.”

“Jeg vet, selv tok jeg med meg en madrass og la meg på terrassen,” smiler Even. “Det var digg.”

“Naken?” Isak skuler bort på han og hever brynene.

“Eh- nei. En vet jo aldri hvem som er sånn creepy og lusker rundt husveggen her,” sier han.

“Sant,” sier Isak tankefullt, kjenner rødmen i kinnene og vender ansiktet vekk fra Even.

“Kanskje vi ska-”

_Bang!_

Kroppen rykker til, i et tiendels sekund føles han nesten vektløs. Han tar seg automatisk til brystet og gisper, snur seg og ser døra til terrassen har smelt igjen.

“Fy faen, der skvatt jeg,” ler Isak og kjenner en regndråpe lande på armen sin. “Skal vi gå inn? Det begynner å regne.”

Han snur seg mot Even da han ikke svarer.

Fargen i ansiktet hans er borte. Pusten er høy, kommer i korte, hyppige og ukontrollerte drag. Venstrehånda ligger flatt mot brystkassa mens den andre hånda knuger rundt armlenet så knokene er hvite.

Det går kaldt nedover ryggen hans. Han spretter opp av stolen. En halvfull ølboks velter. Øl renner ned på gulvet mellom sprekkene i trebordet mellom dem.

Han kneler foran Even, tar tak i den ene hånda hans og klemmer den forsiktig.

“Even? Se på meg.” Det kommer ingen reaksjon. Kroppen hans er i helspenn og blikket er stivt rettet ut mot ingenting i grunn. “Even,” gjentar han og klemmer hånda litt hardere. Blikket til Even samler seg et øyeblikk. Han borer øynene i han, men klarer ikke si noe.  

“Nå teller vi til åtte sammen, okei?” Et svakt okei forlater til slutt munnen hans.

_En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. Seks. Sju. Åtte._

Pusten roer seg ikke nevneverdig, brystkassa går ukontrollert opp og ned.

“Vent her. Jeg er straks tilbake.”

Isak reiser seg. Kneet, det samme som han skrubbet opp tidligere i uka, smeller inn i stolen i det han haster inn. Litt av skorpa på såret går opp uten at han får gjort noe med det.

Han åpner en av skuffene på badet der han alltid har hatt noen papirposer liggende, roter rundt men finner ingen. _Faen. Faen. Faen_. Løper ut i gangen, røsker opp døra og flyr ned trappa, tar tre og tre trinn. Trår feil i det han når siste trinn, stuper fremover og det vonde kneet plantes i gulvet.

Det svir, han ser litt blod presse seg opp og frem mellom to sprekker i skorpa. Han reiser seg, går med raske skritt inn i butikken og finner en pose oppå boksen med frosne reker, før han løper opp igjen.

Ute på terrassen igjen, kneler han foran Even.

“Her, pust inn i denne.”

Even tar tak i posen med begge hender, fører den mot munnen, lukker øynene og puster inn. Posen blir flat for så å utvide seg igjen. Kroppen skjelver litt og Even er helt blek i ansiktet. Kinnene kjennes kalde da han tar tak i de, holder hodet mellom hendene sine.  

“Alt som skal skje, har allerede skjedd. Du er trygg, og ingenting kommer til å skade deg.”

Øynene er fortsatt lukket, men Isak kikker rett på han for det. Vil være det trygge når Even åpner de igjen. Gjentar ordene om og om igjen, helt til Evens pust har roet seg musklene begynner å slappe av.

Even åpner forsiktig øynene og Isak gir han et varmt smil, stryker kinnene varsomt med tomlene som hviler på kjevebeinet.

“Du kan slappe helt av for du er trygg.”

Even lar blikket falle, kikker på brystkassa hans og svelger tungt. “Takk.” Ordet er nesten et hvisk.

“Det var bare terrassedøra som smalt igjen.”

 

Ingen av de har merket det, men regnet har tiltatt. Lett sommerregn fyller luften, treffer de først mykt på huden før dråpene blir flere og større.

“Kanskje vi skal gå inn?” Isak smiler, har ikke flyttet hendene. De hviler fortsatt på kinnene hans, stryker han lett på den klamme huden.  

“Okei,” sier han lavmælt og kikker ned på hendene sine.

Isak reiser seg, kjenner med en gang det svir litt på kneet. Kikker ned og ser at blod har fylt opp et par sprekker i skorpa.

Even er høyere enn han, ikke mye kanskje ikke mer enn fem centimeter eller noe. Men idet han reiser seg og står foran han, har han sunket sammen litt og ser han brått mye lavere ut.

Det blir umulig å ikke gjøre noe. Han kranser armene rundt han, legger kinnet sitt mot hans og klemmer hardt. Even gjør det sammen og hendene hviler midt på ryggen hans.

Forsiktig lar han fingrene gli opp og ned ryggen, små sirkelbevegelset fra der håret starter i nakken og helt ned til linninga på shortsen.

Huden nupper seg litt og ufrivillig går tankene til helt andre steder enn der de bør være. Lysten til å kysse Even på halsen mens hendene glir _under_ t-skjorta er stor, men han holder igjen. Vil ikke utnytte situasjonen. Så han blir bare stående og sakte men sikkert slapper Even mer av.

“Skal vi gå inn?” sier han lavmælt.

“Gjerne,” sier Even like stille.

Isak går først, åpner døra og lar Even gå inn. Han lukker døra, setter på låsen så han er helt sikker på at døra ikke fyker opp og igjen, regner med det var det som utløste anfallet til Even. Han skvatt jo rimelig godt selv.  

“Jeg må bare inn en tur på badet, finne plaster til såret på kneet, okei? Du kan sette deg i sofaen så lenge, så kommer jeg straks.”

“Okei,” sier han stille.

Idet han kommer ut av badet igjen, står Even i gangen. Den ene skoen er på og den andre har han i hånda. Isak ser på han, løfter øyenbrynene i forvirring.

“Skal du gå?”

“Ja, jeg må nesten det.”

“Du trenger ikke det da. Du må bar-”

“Det begynner å bli sent og jeg er sliten.”

Stemmen er lavmælt og blikket til Even flakker. Isak blir stående å se på han, se han knyte skolissa og åpne døra. Før han rekker å protestere, for det er jo ikke sent, klokka er jo knapt halv elleve, er døra lukket og ut i fra lyden er Even trolig halvveis ned trappa allerede. Han svelger unna alle ordene som ligger på tunga, alt han hadde tenkt å fortelle Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ass, den middagen ble kanskje ikke helt som dere hadde håpet? Noe av det kjipe begynner å komme til overflaten. Får håpe han klarer å snakke om noe av det snart, ikke sant? Men de har jo ikke kjent hverandre så lenge, bare tre uker eller noe, så det er jo ikke så rart han vegrer seg (spesielt om har vanskelige ting å snakke om). Jeg vet ihvertfall om en som er klar til å lytte. Det blir bedre etterhvert altså, tro meg, vi må bare gjennom litt kjipe ting først (sånn som livet dessverre er for noen).


	20. Er det nå du skal briefe og si du ble trøtt på egenhånd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Den kvelden ble nok ikke helt som noen hadde tenkt. Så hva skjer nå? Løper Isak etter Even eller er han helt paralysert og blir stående?
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade - alltid velkommen.

Faen, faen faen!

Isak river opp døra. Lyden av døra nede som smeller igjen fyller hele den tomme gangen og hodet hans. Barbeint raser han nedover trappa, tar tre og tre steg. Mister balansen nederst i trappa _igjen_ , men klarer heldigvis å holde seg på beina denne gangen.

Hjertet hamrer i takt med føttene som treffer linoleumsgulvet. Banner høyt da han tråkker på en ørliten stein som borer seg inn i hælen hans. Røsker opp døra og virrer med hodet, prøver å se om han ser Even.  

Men han ser ikke Even noe sted. Han hopper ned på den harde asfalten, løper rundt hjørnet på butikken, men ser ingen Even der heller.

Hvor har det blitt av han? Han kan jo ikke ha kommet så langt, det tok jo ikke _så_ lang tid før hjernen kobla seg på og skjønte hva han måtte gjøre. Med mindre Even er Usain Bolt i forkledning, kan han ikke ha klart å komme seg helt hjem allerede.

“Even? Even? Even!”

Han roper mens han småløper bortover veien til der Even bor, men ingen svarer så han roper igjen, denne gangen litt høyere. Ingen svarer nå heller. Noe høyere tør han ikke rope, redd for at folk skal høre han og i verste fall komme ut og spørre hva som skjer. For hva skal han svare da? Han kan jo ikke fortelle de sannheten.

Vinduene er mørke og det er helt stille utenfor huset til Even. Han ser raskt rundt seg, prøver å fange opp noe aktivitet. Heldigvis er gata tom og ingen av naboene er ute. Han småløper opp grusgangen, kjenner de skarpe steinene bore seg inn i huden.  

Hjertet slår med trippel fart. Han ringer på og lener seg mot døra, presser ansiktet mot glasset og kikker inn i gangen, men ser ikke noe. Det er for mørkt til å se om joggeskoene til Even står der. Ingen kommer, så han ringer på igjen uten at det gir noe annet resultat.

Even er som sunket i jorden.

Forutså Even at han ville komme etter ham og løp og gjemte seg et sted?

Beina subber bortover asfalten, han kikker rundt seg mens han går hjem. Har et lite håp om at Even skal dukke opp, kanskje bare poppe opp fra bak en busk eller noe og løpe inn i armene hans. Men han gjør jo så klart ikke det. Sånt skjer jo bare i romantiske filmer og sånn teit kiosklitteratur, ikke i den virkelige verden.

 

.

 

Det burde egentlig være en smal sak å sovne med tanke på hvor lite han sov i natt. Han og Jonas hadde ikke lagt seg før klokka var nærmere halv fem, fortsatt høye på jointen de hadde fyrt opp en time tidligere og han fikk bare sove knappe fem timer før han ble tvunget på jobb.

Men nei, søvnen lar vente på seg. Han klarer ikke slutte å tenke på Even. Magen er i opprør og hodet verker, er fylt av hundre ulike tanker vevet kaotisk sammen i et stort sammensurium. Ansiktet til Even har festet seg på netthinna og det gjør så vondt å tenke på at han er alene nå.

Det piper i telefonen. Isak griper raskt tak i den, lurer på hvem som sender han melding nesten kvart over to på natta. Et lite smil brer seg, brått er han tilbake til tiden i kollektivet da Eskild ofte ringte han midt på natta fordi han hadde glemt nøklene sine på rommet.  

Kanskje det er Eskild som sender melding i fylla? Han skulle jo ut i kveld og prøve å sjekke opp Pablo, en fyr han har gått å sikla på i noen uker nå.

Han gisper, setter seg brått opp i sofaen da han ser hvem meldingen eller rettere sagt meldingene kommer fra. For det kommer ikke en, det tikker inn fire meldinger og alle kommer fra _Even_. Om det går an å bli mer våken enn han allerede er, mer våken enn lys våken, så ble han det akkurat nå.

Skjermen går i svart opptil flere ganger før han bestemmer seg for å svare. Han skriver og sletter minst ti meldinger før han endelig blir fornøyd.

 **Even (02.14):** Beklager at jeg dro så brått i dag...

 **Even (02.14):** eller i går…?

 **Even (02.14):** ista…? whatever.

 **Even (02.14):** Det var veldig hyggelig, men det ble bare litt mye for meg på slutten...

 **Isak (02.16):** Hei :) Så fint å høre fra deg 🧡  Jeg skjønte at det at det ble for mye. Jeg vet akkurat hvordan det er, har hatt det sånn selv.

 **Isak (02.18):** det har vært et par perioder i livet da jeg slet med angstanfall. Det begynner å bli noen år siden sist gang, men jeg husker akkurat hvordan det var.  

 **Even (02.18):** ååh...

 **Isak (02.18):**  det var når jeg flytta hit. det var en del kjipe ting som skjedde da, familieting som fucka meg opp. 

 **Even (02.18):** så leit da 🧡

 **Isak (02.18):**  ja, det var noe dritt. Og sånne angstanfall er helt jævlig. 

 **Even (02.18):** mm. de er det... 

 **Isak (02.18):**  men nok om meg, går det bra med deg nå?

 **Even (02.18):** det går bedre

 **Isak (02.18):** det var godt å høre 😊🧡

 **Isak (02.19):** jeg skjønner om du ikke er så keen på å prate om det, men om du en gang vil så vet du hvor du finner meg. Det er ingenting som er for dumt å snakke om. døra er alltid åpen.

 **Even (02.19):** takk

Skarpe lyder kommer fra soverommet. Isak reiser seg, hører Flemming mjaue. Med lette skritt går han ut av stua og bort til soverommet, åpner døra og plutselig smetter Flemming ut. Ser surt på han før han presser seg ut gjennom kattedøra og ned trappa.

Det sprenger plutselig i blæra. Han nøler, vil så gjerne tilbake til samtalen med Even med en gang, men bestemmer seg for gå på do først.

Tilbake i stua, deiser han ned i sofaen og smiler fornøyd, ser at telefonen blinker rødt/oransje oppe i venstre hjørne. Even har sendt han en ny melding.

Kinnene farges umiddelbart røde da han leser hva han har skrevet. Skamfull kikker på den blå, myke hettegenseren som egentlig er alt for varm, men som han bare måtte sette på seg etter at Even dro.

 **Even (02.19):** glemte jeg en blå hettegenser hos deg? Finner den ikke og den er liksom litt spesiell for meg.

 **Isak (02.22):** sorry at jeg er treig med å svare. Måtte slippe ut Flemming, hadde stengt han inne på soverommet. Og så måtte jeg bare pisse, for Herr Valtersen har ingen festblære lenger.

 **Isak (02.22):** ja, hettegenseren er her. Den henger over kjøkkenstolen. Du kan få den på mandag.

 **Even (02.22):** aahh, så bra at den er hos deg, var skikkelig redd jeg hadde mistet den! takk  <3

 **Isak (02.22):** trenger du den nå? kan gjerne komme bort nå om du må ha den.

 **Even (02.22):** neida, det går fint. takk for at du spør.

 **Even (02.22):** den er jo veldig gammel og slitt, men den tilhørte pappa skjønner du.

 **Isak (02.22):** oi, da skjønner jeg den betyr mye for deg. Jeg skal ta godt vare på den!

 **Even (02.22):** tusen takk.

 **Even (02.22):** hvorfor er du oppe nå forresten?

 **Isak (02.22):** får ikke sove...

 **Even (02.22):** ikke min feil vel? 😔

 **Isak (02.22):** nei, nei, nei. Jeg sliter med å sove innimellom. Eller ganske ofte i perioder.

 **Even (02.22):** jeg og.

 **Isak (02.22):** var nettopp ute og gikk meg en runde, klarne hjernen litt. Det pleier ofte å hjelpe.

 **Even (02.24):** jeg vurderer om jeg skal ta meg en innsovningstablett.

 **Isak (02.24):** eller så kan du bare sette på en Steven Seagal film.

 **Even (02.24):** lol tror ikke det ass

 **Isak (02.24):** serr. det er den beste sovemedisinen. For et par uker siden kom jeg over en film på tv. den het et eller annet med våpen. faen, nå husker jeg ikke.

 **Isak (02.24):** anyway… navnet er uvesentlig. men jeg tror jeg så ti minutter og så sovna jeg på sofaen.

 **Even (02.24):** sender de Seagal-filmer på TV?

 **Isak (02.24):** ja… på TVNorge halv to om natta.

 **Even (02.24):** serr?

 **Isak (02.24):** jupp.

 **Isak (02.24):** Det er bare tv-fyll. Bare idioter og full folk som har kommet hjem fra fest som ser det.

 **Even (02.24):** haha. helt sikkert.

 **Even (02.25):** faen du har rett!!!

 **Isak (02.25):** skrudde du på tv’n nå?

 **Even (02.25):** ja! De sender Seagal film nå også.

 **Isak (02.25):** lol

 **Isak (02.25):** der ser du!

 **Even (02.25):** skjermen burde heller vært svart.

 **Isak (02.25):** haha. enig.

 **Isak (02.25):** har du forresten tenkt noe mer på hva du skal gjøre med veggen på pauserommet? du har som sagt frie tøyler. Ja, så lenge du ikke tegner en elg i solnedgang så…

 **Even (02.25):** faen, der røyk ideen min. Får begynne å tenke fra scratch igjen da 🤔

 **Isak (02.25):** eh… serr?

 **Even (02.25):** så klart ikke! lol

**Isak (02.25): 🖕**

**Even (02.25): 😱**

**Isak (02.25):** hehehe

 **Even (02.25):** jeg har tenkt litt, men blir så sykt usikker. Det er en svær vegg liksom... Har aldri gjort noe så stort før... Vet liksom ikke om hjernen min klarer å tenke så stort….

 **Isak (02.25):** det er jeg sikker på at den klarer!

 **Even (02.25):** bra at en av oss har trua da...

 **Isak (02.25):** er det ikke bare å lage en liten skisse og så gange den opp så du får stor størrelse?

 **Even (02.26):** i teorien ja…

 **Isak (02.26):** teori og praksis samsvarer ikke?

 **Even (02.26):** ikke alltid.

 **Even (02.26):** jeg er bare nervøs, det er så lenge siden jeg har malt noe av betydning. har nesten ikke malt noe de to siste åra…

 **Isak (02.26):** har du hatt sånn “malesperre”?

 **Even (02.26):** noe sånt noe ja… 😔

 **Isak (02.26):** kanskje det å komme til et nytt sted gir deg litt ny inspirasjon? det er jo veldig fint her.

 **Even (02.26):** ja, det er jo det. Så jo det på onsdag da vi dro å fisket og på den lille turen min i går.

 **Isak (02.26):** sorry at vi kuppa turen din og tvang deg til å bade

 **Even (02.26):** det går helt fint 🙂 det var veldig hyggelig.

 **Even (02.26):** jeg skal ta meg en lengre sykkeltur i morgen og se om jeg finner litt inspo. Med fullt batteri på kamera i motsetning til i går... Så får vi se hva det blir. Gleder meg faktisk litt til det 🙂

 **Isak (02.26):** Så bra! Og jeg gleder meg masse til å se hva du kommer opp med 😀

 **Isak (02.26):** hvis det blir noe i nærheten av den regnbuen du malte, så blir jeg fornøyd. kanskje du bare skal lage en stor regnbue? litt sånn in your face menighetsjævler og trangsynte folk.

 **Even (02.26):** du hadde likt det? og kollegaene dine?

 **Isak (02.26):** jeg hadde elsket det! 😍undersåttene mine også.

 **Even (02.26):** undersåtter? lol er det det du kaller de ansatte?

 **Isak (02.26):** ikke så de hører 😂

 **Even (02.26):** lol skjønner.

 **Even (02.26):** men du, tror jeg skal prøve å sove litt nå.

 **Isak (02.26):** har du sett på film mens vi har prata? 😜

 **Even (02.26):** dust. nei.

 **Isak (02.26):** er det nå du skal briefe og si du bare ble trøtt på egenhånd? bare si sånn ‘se her, jeg er så sjukt god på å bli trøtt liksom? Og så må jeg se den jævla slutten på den Seagal filmen for å få det til? 🤯

 **Even (02.27):** haha

 **Even (02.27):** hadde tenkt å gi deg et lite kompliment, men tror jeg trekker det tilbake.

 **Isak (02.27):** oi! kan jeg trekke tilbake det jeg sa, sånn at du kan komplimentere meg?

 **Even (02.27):** keen på et kompliment?

 **Isak (02.27):** ja… håper det skal hjelpe meg å sove.

 **Even (02.27):** søvn er superviktig, det vet jeg alt om. så siden det er deg, ja.

 **Isak (02.27):** takk 😊 da trekker jeg tilbake alt jeg sa.

 **Even (02.27):** det hjalp visst å prate litt med deg.

 **Isak (02.27):** så bra 🙂 det er forresten fordi jeg har sånne superkrefter. fjernhealing kalles det på fagspråket.

 **Even (02.27):** fjernhealing? haha

 **Isak (02.27):** ja, jeg bare ser deg fremfor meg og tenker at jeg har hendene mine på skuldrene dine. Eller en på skuldra og en på brystkassa. Så lukker jeg øynene og puster rolig. Lager litt sånn mmmmm-lyd og sender søvndyssende tanker din vei.  

 **Even (02.27):** gått i lære hos Snåsa-mannen?

 **Isak (02.27):** hvordan visste du det???

 **Even (02.27):** kanskje jeg har noen overnaturlige evner jeg og? 😜

 **Isak (02.27):** ja, det må du ha.

 **Even (02.28):** men nå gjespet jeg faktisk.

 **Isak (02.28):** sov godt da.

 **Even (02.28):** sov godt du også. Håper du får sove snart du også og takk for at du tok deg tid til å prate. 

 **Isak (02.28):**  Alltid tid til å prate. Husk at du kan sove lenge i morra da!

 **Even (02.28):** det skal jeg. Forhåpentligvis får jeg det til også. Tror det nå 😊


	21. Du må ikke play it safe hele tida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Det er så gøy når dere er så engasjerte 💖  
> Nå er det blitt mandag. Markus har første dag som sommervikar (for Solveig som har tatt ferie) og Even skal starte på malejobben. Hvordan kommer det til å gå mon tro? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen 💖💖💖

Markus har sin første dag som sommervikar og Isak står ute på rampa og venter på han. Jørgen har allerede vært og levert brød og bakevarer, de står ute på rampa de også. Normalt ville han allerede tatt de inn, men i dag er det jo Markus som skal gjøre all jobben med litt anvisninger fra han. 

“Halla, sjef!” Markus kommer skrensende på sykkelen og krasjer nesten sykkelstativet. 

“Hei, Markus. Klar for  litt opplæring?” spør Isak. 

“Klar som et egg.”

Isak spør han om hva han tror han skal gjøre før de åpner og Markus forklarer hva som må gjøres. Han er flink, husker alt. Til og med kaffekoking og påfyll av kjeks i boksen ved sofakroken husker han å nevne. Isak tilbyr seg å gjøre det, så kan han fokusere på andre ting, som å sette ut brød og legge på plass dagens aviser. 

“Det er bare å gi meg nøklene med en gang, jeg er jo kongen av Mat & Sånn,” gliser Markus etter dørene åpnes. 

“Du har vært flink, men vi tar en ny runde i morgen,” sier Isak med et smil. 

“Ny runde? Herregud.” Markus himler med øynene. 

“Ja, bare for å være på den sikre siden.”

“Du må ikke  _ play it safe _ hele tida, Isak. Noen ganger må man bare hoppe i det, ta noen sjanser.”

“Husk at dette er levebrødet mitt, da tar jeg ingen unødvendige sjanser. Om det går like bra i morgen, skal jeg ordne med nøkler til deg.”

“Jeg har vel ikke noe annet valg enn å vente til i morra,” sukker Markus. 

“Nei, heldigvis er det jeg som fortsatt er sjefen og bestemmer her. Nå går jeg en tur inn på kontoret, har litt papirarbeid å gjøre og så tar du deg av butikken. Okei?”

“Ai, ai captain! Sjappa er trygg når jeg har styringa.” 

Det er umulig å ikke smile, Markus er selvsikker og tror han er kongen på haugen. Han liker det, det er en fin egenskap å tro på seg selv og egne ferdigheter. Isak går med raske skritt inn på kontoret og lukker døra, har behov for å være litt for seg selv. 

Alt papirarbeidet ble ferdig på fredag, så det han sa til Markus var bare jug. Men han trenger litt tid på å mentalt forberede seg på at Even kommer for å starte på jobben inne på pauserommet. 

Even og han hadde jo en fin, liten samtale natt til søndag. Men han vil gjerne snakke mer om det angstanfallet, få vite mer om hvorfor det skjedde og om det er noe han kan gjøre for å hjelpe han på et eller annet vis. For det tærer på å se Even ha det vondt og vanskelig og det er jo alltid bra å snakke sammen om ting som er vanskelige. 

Isak lener seg tilbake i stolen, lukker øynene og snurrer rundt et par ganger. Lar tankene flyte og prøver iherdig å komme på en måte og ta opp temaet på uten at det blir kleint eller at han virker invaderende. 

Plutselig banker det forsiktig på døra, tre lette knakk og Isak retter seg automatisk opp. 

“Kom inn.” Døra går opp og inn titter Even. 

“Hei,” smiler han. 

“Hei, Even! Kom inn og sett deg.” 

Håret til Even er rufsete og huden under øynene er hoven og en antydning mørkere enn resten av ansiktet. Han dekker munnen med hånda, prøver iherdig og kvele en gjesp, men lykkes svært dårlig.

T-skjorta til Even har sikkert vært hvit en gang, men nå er den full av farger og Isak tenker at dette må være t-skjorta han bruker når han maler. 

“Går det bra med deg?” spør han forsiktig da Even har satt seg. 

“Jada, det går fint.”

“Jeg bare tenkte på lørdagen-”

“Ikke tenk på det, det går mye bedre nå. Alt er tipp topp.”

Even sitter litt urolig i stolen. Gir han et smil før han kikker ned i fanget sitt. Det er noe som sier han at ting langt ifra er perfekt. Kroppsspråket forteller en annen historie enn ordene hans. Han sier ikke noe, skjønner at Even ikke har lyst å snakke om det. At han trenger litt mer tid på å være komfortable med å snakke åpent med han. Så det får vente, han får prøve igjen på et annet, kanskje litt bedre tidspunkt.

“Klar for å begynne å male? Jeg gleder meg masse til du kommer igang.”

“Så klar som jeg kan få blitt tror jeg. Jeg har malinga i bilen, har du lyst å hjelpe meg med å bære det inn?”

“Så klart, jeg hjelper deg alltid.” Even returnerer smilet hans og kinnene blir en antydning rødere. 

“Ja, du gjør det du,” sier Even lavmælt. 

“Jeg gjør det,” sier han like lavmælt og gir han et lite smil. 

De ser smilende på hverandre og det føles som en liten evighet. I realiteten er det kun noen få sekunder, toppen fire før Even slår blikket ned og pirker bort litt møkk fra under neglen på tommelen. 

“Men bil sa du? Har du kjøpt deg bil?”

“Ja, fikk den i går.” Even lyser opp. 

“Kult!” 

“Det er bare en gammel Opel. Kjøpte den av en fyr ikke så langt unna her, like ved et svært grått arkitekthus. Han hadde flere veteranbiler utenfor huset sitt.”

“Erling, ikke sant?”

“Ja, det het han. Kjenner du han?”

“Ikke personlig, men jeg vet hvem han er. Han er sånn bilnerd, kan  _ alt  _ om biler.”

“Jeg merka det, han snakka nesten høl i huet på meg.”

“Høres ut som han. Allright fyr da.”

“Ja, han var supergrei. Kom med bilen til meg og så gikk han hjem igjen.”

“Så hyggelig da.”

De går ut, henter all maling, pensler og plast til å dekke gulvet. Plasserer alt på gulvet på pauserommet før de starter å flytte på bord og stoler, slik at veggen blir fri for ting. Isak hjelper til å dekke til gulvet med plast og forteller han at han vasket veggen grundig med såpe i går så Even skal slippe akkurat det. 

“Hva slags motiv skal du male da?”

“Jeg har en idé, men er det greit om den er hemmelig så lenge?”

“Hemmelig?” 

“Ja, tenkte det kanskje kunne være en overraskelse? Eller- egentlig-” Han kremter litt og ser bort på Isak. “Mest er det bare at du ikke skal få noen store forhåpninger, det er mulig planen min går i vasken, at jeg fucker opp totalt og må bare male en enkel regnbue.”

“Det har jeg ingen tro på. Tror du kommer til å naile det jeg.” Isak legger hånda på skuldra til Even og trykker til. Må konsentrere seg for ikke å la fingrene vandre opp nakken og kose han nedenfor øret og langs det markante kjevebeinet. “-men greit. Det kan være hemmelig,” 

“Takk! Det er bare at-”

“Du trenger ikke forklare deg. Jeg sier ifra til Markus nå og Åse når hun kommer. Skulle det være noe, så er det bare å komme ut i butikken. Jeg er der eller inne på kontoret.” 

“Takk. Er det greit at jeg setter på litt musikk? Jeg jobber bedre da.”

“Selvfølgelig.” 

Idet han går ut av pauserommet, ser han Markus stå like utenfor ved panteautomaten. Alle flaskene ble ryddet bort da han var innom butikken går, så han skjønner raskt at han står der for helt andre grunner. 

“Hva gjør du her?” spør han. 

“Nei,  jeg bare-” 

“Var litt nysgjerrig?” Isak hever øyenbrynene. 

“Jeg bare hørte noen komme inn bakdøra og ville se hvem det var. Det kunne jo være en inntrenger.”

“Den må du lenger ut på landet med, Markus.” Isak ler. 

“Men hvem var det da?”

“Det var Even, han skal hjelpe til å pusse opp pauserommet. Skal lage et veggmaleri på den ene veggen. Pauserommet er stengt de nærmeste dagene.” 

“Hunken din! Oh la la.” Markus gliser og hever øyenbrynene lekent. 

Isak hysjer på han og dytter han bortover gulvet. Even har riktignok satt på musikk, han hører Gabrielle synge, men likevel. Han vil være helt sikker på at Even ikke hører at Markus kaller han for  _ hunken hans _ . 

“For siste gang, han er ikke hunken min,” sier Isak lavmælt, men bestemt. 

“Okei da, så er han ikke det  _ ennå _ . Men du vil han skal bli det ikke sant?” spør Markus med et smil.

“Eh-” Isak rødmer sånn kledelig.  

“Det ansiktet der sier alt,” gliser Markus. “I lunsjen skal vi legge en slagplan. Du veit, jeg er damenes konge, vet akkurat hva som skal til for å få noen på kroken. På lørdag hooka jeg med den fine dama da jeg var ute i Kristiansand. Fy faen hun var heit ass. Jeg bare skrudde på sjarmen og så var hun fanga.” 

“Nå skal du gå ut i butikken og serve kundene våre, jeg hørte nettopp det kom noen inn. Og i lunsjen skal vi bare spise.”

Isak dytter Markus bestemt foran seg, får han til begynne å bevege seg bort fra panteautomaten. Det er ikke rett sted eller tidspunkt for å snakke om å hooke med damer eller menn. Nå må de jobbe. 

Klokka er nesten ti. Døra går opp og ei dame kommer inn. Langt, mørkebrunt krøllete hår flagrer sammen med et langt florlett skjørt. Hun går med bestemte skritt bort til Markus og spør om henge opp en plakat utenfor. Han nøler litt, sier han tror det er greit, men at det er best om hun snakker med sjefen. 

“Isak?”

“Ja, Markus?” 

“Det er ei dame som må snakke med deg.”

“Kommer.”

Markus går tilbake til kassa for å ekspedere den lille køen av folk som har oppstått, mens Isak kommer raskt og tar over samtalen. Det viser seg at dama er fra Høllen, heter Lill og jobber på en kunstskole i Kristiansand. 

“Kan jeg sette opp en plakat utenfor butikken? Vi søker etter ny lærer på kunstskolen.”

“Så klart!” sier han og smiler. “Har du fem minutter forresten?”

“Hvordan det?” spør hun og ser undrende på han. 

“Jo, du skjønner. En venn av meg er kunstner og er perfekt for jobben dere lyser ut, jeg så annonsen deres i avisa her om dagen. Han jobber på et prosjekt her på butikken. Skal male et veggmaleri på pauserommet. Vil du prate med han?”

“Herregud, så klart. Det er jo helt perfekt for det er jammen ikke lett å skaffe ny lærer nå som fellesferien er rett rundt hjørnet. Så nå henger jeg opp plakater rundt omkring,” sier hun. “Litt som han der som hengte opp de der  _ alt er love _ plakatene.”

“Det kan være effektiv markedsføring det, billig også,” sier Isak. 

“Jeg er litt nysgjerrige jeg, har du overhodet ingen anelse om hvem som har hengt de opp? Du har jo en på døra di og du er- ja du veit,” sier hun og han er ikke helt sikker på hva hun hinter til. Kanskje at han er homo? 

“Ingen fjerneste idet,” sier Isak. “Han eller hun vil vel være anonym ellers hadde Budstikka skrevet om det allerede.”

“Ja, han eller hun vil vel det ja. Spennende da,” ler hun.

“Men skal vi gå og snakke med Even?”

“Ja, gjerne.”

De går bort til pauserommet, Isak banker på døra, venter til Even åpner og stikker hodet ut. Forklarer hvem som er her og at han tenkte de kunne snakke om den jobben. Sier det er den jobbannonsen han så i Budstikka i forrige uke som han ikke klarte å finne igjen, selv etter iherdig leting. 

“Vil du ta en pause og snakke med henne?” spør Isak. 

“Det kan jeg gjerne,” sier Even med et smil. 

“Dere kan bruke kontoret mitt, det er ledig nå.” 

“Takk, det var snilt,” sier Even. 

“Får jeg se hva du holder på da?” spør Lill. 

“Helst ikke,” sier Even og kikker nervøst på dama. “Det er ikke så mye å se ennå heller. Har bare begynt på skissa på veggen.  

“Nei, okei. Det går fint det altså.”

“Bare se på det maleriet her.” Isak har trukket opp telefonen sin og viser Lill et bildet han tok av maleriet til Even som henger i stua. 

“Nydelig,” sier Lill og smiler bredt. “Er det du som har malt det?” Hun ser bort på Even. 

“Ja,” sier Even og kikker beskjedent ned i gulvet. 

“Ja, da lar jeg dere snakke. Jeg må nesten få jobbet litt igjen.” 

Else kommer på jobb klokka halv elleve og hun skal jobbe hele uka. Palmesus festivalen starter på torsdag og allerede nå begynner teltplassene og hyttene i nærheten å fylles opp. Det betyr ekstra trøkk på butikken, noe Isak setter stor pris på og det er behov for ekstra personell. 

Det renner inn med unge folk som skal kjøpe grillmat og øl. Isak blir nesten bekymret han ikke har bestilt nok og vil gå tom for noe. Bestemmer seg for å gå over kjøledisken en ekstra gang og sjekke om det er noe han må bestille mer av. 

Klokka er snart halv tolv og det er lunsjtid. Markus har tinga på lunsj først, sagt han må få bestemme siden han hadde ansvaret for å åpne i dag. Isak hadde planer om å spise senere, ta lunsj sammen med Even, men den planen gikk i vasken. 

Even er for opptatt til å ta seg lunsj, er inne i en god steam og må bare male. Selv er han for sulten til å vente, fikk ikke i seg frokost i dag tidlig, så da blir det lunsj med Markus. 

Det blir tross alt bedre enn å spise med Else. Ikke et vondt ord om henne, men hun snakker jo nesten bare om barnebarna sine og strikkeoppskrifter og han er ikke så keen på å prate om det. Da er  _ Markus Giftekniv _ tross alt bedre. Tror han. 

De sitter ute på terrassen i solsteika og spiser brødskiver med ost og drikker kaffe og juice. 

“Hvorfor spiser du ikke lunsj sammen med Even?” Markus ser spørrende på Isak. 

“Fordi han jobber, han hadde ikke tid til å spise nå.”

“Så du spurte han du?” Markus tar en bit av skiva si. 

“Så klart, det ville jo vært uhøflig å ikke spørre da,” sier Isak og dytter mat i munnen. 

“Uhøflig ja,” ler Markus og blunker til han. “Det var helt klart derfor du spurte.” 

Isak svarer ikke, tar bare en slurk av kaffen og ser utover plassen. Det er jo igrunn helt tullete å nekte for at han er interessert i Even. Markus har jo skjønt det for lenge siden, han vet jo det. Og det er jo ikke så rart. Han blir jo helt varm innvendig, rød i kinnene og mo i knærne bare noen nevner det navnet. 

“Ja, faen! Hvordan gikk det på lørdag? Han lagde jo middag til deg!”

“Eh-” Han nøler, vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Det gikk jo bra helt til den døra smalt igjen og han fikk det panikkanfallet. Men akkurat det kan han jo ikke snakke om. “Det gikk bra.”

“Det gikk bra? Er det alt du har å si?”

“Hva vil du jeg skal si da? Vi spiste god mat og pratet sammen.”

“Ble det noe banging eller?” Markus hever øyenbrynene.

“Markus!” Isak ser på han og rister på hodet, kjenner seg helt varm innvendig. Har sikkert knall røde kinn. 

“Ikke noe farlig å snakke om det da. Helt greit om det ble litt sexytime på lørdag liksom. Selv hadde jeg med meg den heite dama hjem i helga. Var alene hjemme skjønner du. Ble noen runder i senga for hun var så deilig. De sykt fine titsa.” 

Isak bare rister på hodet og spiser litt mer av lunsjen sin. Greit nok at de har en veldig god tone på jobb. Tuller og fjaser ofte sammen, har en kjemi som tilsier at det ikke er et helt ordinært jobbforhold. Men han er jo eier av sjappa, han er sjef og Markus er en av hans ansatte. Så å snakke med han om sex føles helt feil ut. 

“Så ingen sex?” Markus ser intenst på han, ser han krever et svar. 

“Nei,” sier han lavmælt og drikker litt kaffe, tenker at om han nekter å svare så kommer han vel bare til å tro at de  _ hadde  _ sex.

“Så synd da. Er han ikke interessert eller? Han må jo være det ellers hadde han vel ikke giddi å laga mat til deg?” 

“Jeg vet ærlig talt ikke.” Han trekker på skuldrene. 

“Da må du gjøre en innsats for å finne ut. Be han på middag i kveld da. Han må jo bli sulten på et tidspunkt. Og det er jo perfekt nå som han jobber nede.”

“Tja.” Isak biter seg i leppa. 

“Hvorfor nøler du?” 

“Vet ikke helt jeg. Kanskje han synes jeg er  _ for _ på?” 

“Om han er keen, så synes han nok ikke det. Og om han ikke er keen og synes du maser, så får du jo bekreftet det, ikke sant?”

Markus har rett i det han sier, men det er en ting han ikke tenker på. Ja eller vet om da. Det er at han absolutt ikke har lyst miste vennskapet de har, for han trenger det. Er jo ikke så mange andre å henge med her i bygda. 

Men han kan ikke si det til Markus. Åpne seg opp om å være ensom går bare ikke. Han vil sikkert ikke forstå heller. Markus er jo supersosial, har sikkert over tusen venner på facebook og henger alltid med noen. 

“Du har vel rett i det.”

“Hvem inviterte på middag på lørdag?”

“Det var jeg,” sier Isak. 

“Nølte han? Fikk du følelse av at han ikke ville komme?”

“N-e-ei. ” 

Når han tenker seg om så virket Even litt usikker da han sa han bare tulla med invitasjonen. Så det var vel heller tvert om, han ville komme. Han sa jo umiddelbart ja når han foreslo at han skulle lage middag. 

“Han ville komme,” sier Isak med et lite smil og kjenner hjertet banker litt ekstra. En haug med sommerfugler virvler seg frem fra et sted i magen, kanskje bak en av nyrene eller tynntarmen.  

“Der ser du, da er det bare en ting å gjøre! Inviter han på middag igjen. Og så forteller du hva du synes om han denne gangen. Om du ikke sier noe, så blir det jo vanskelig for han å skjønne.” 

“Ja, jeg kan kanskje det. Invitere han på middag.” 

“Og så gjør du som meg på lørdag. Jeg bare sa til dama jeg fikk med meg hjem at  _ fy faen du er fantastisk fin, lyst å bli med meg hjem _ ?” 

Isak tviler ikke, Markus er akkurat nok selvsikker og cocky til å si det sånn rett ut.

 

.

 

Klokka er snart seks. På kjøkkenet ligger alt klart til å lage middag. En stor pakke med kylling, for den er tross alt billigere enn sånn enkeltpakning, pastaskruer og en kyllingsaus i pose fra Toro. 

På toppen av sofaen sitter Flemming og stirrer på han, lurer sikkert på hvorfor han går rundt i ring på stuegulvet uten å si noe som helst. Plutselig stopper han opp, ser bort på katten med store øyne. 

“Flemming? Skal jeg invitere Even opp?”

Flemming hopper ned fra sofaen sofaen, lunter bort til Isak og stryker seg inntil beina hans. Piler så ut i gangen, kryper gjennom kattedøra og ned trappa. 

Han er ikke spesielt overtroisk, tror heller ikke på tegn. Men han liker å tro at Flemming er en smart katt, så han velger å se se handlingen til hans som et svar på spørsmålet han stilte. Så han går ut i gangen, åpner døra og følger etter han ned trappa. 

Isak går med forsiktig steg bort til døra til pauserommet, vil ikke at noen skal se eller høre at han er der. Nysgjerrig som de ansatte er, vet han at spørsmålene vil komme hvis de ser han stå der å prøve å komme i kontakt med Even. 

Han kikker mot fruktavdelingen, skulle så gjerne ønske det var en dør der. Men alt er åpent og alle kan se hva han driver med om de bare kikker hans vei. Heldigvis er det ingen som gjør det akkurat nå. 

Musikken er skrudd av og han hører ikke en lyd. Han banker på døra to ganger, venter så på at Even skal svare eller komme ut, men ingenting skjer. Han banker på nytt, venter litt til, men det skjer ikke noe nå heller. 

Skal han åpne døra, stikke hodet inn og se om han er der? Han vipper med hælene opp og ned, vurderer hva han skal gjøre. Bestemmer seg for ikke å gjøre det, han lovet jo Even at han ikke skulle se før Even var klar. 

I stedet lener han seg forsiktig fremover, presser øret mot døra for å høre etter om Even der inne. Kanskje han er så konsentrert at han ikke hører han banke? Men det er helt stille bak den stengte døra. Ikke en eneste lyd. Even er ikke der lenger. 

Har han gått hjem? Ja, han har nok det. Gått hjem for å spise middag, tenker Isak og trekker seg unna døra med øynene festet i gulvet. 

Langt bak i hodet hører han stemmen til både Markus og Jonas.  _ Du må ikke play it safe hele tida. Du må hoppe i grøten.  _

Faen heller! Han tar opp telefonen fra lomma, taster telefonnummeret til Even og presser telefonen mot øret. Samtalen går rett til svareren. 

_ Hei, det er Even. Jeg kan ikke ta telefonen nå, men legg igjen en beskjed så ringer jeg deg opp. Om jeg husker det. Hadet.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå som Isak til slutt bestemte seg for å invitere på middag igjen, så er ikke Even der... hvor har han gjort av seg mon tro? Du trenger ikke vente så lenge, for del to av denne mandagen kommer før du aner, faktisk i 2018. 
> 
> Fortsatt god jul superduperlesere 💖


	22. Så da har jeg ikke bare arvet huset av henne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord om forrige kapittel. Som lovet kommer del to raskt. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen ❤

Isak drar hånda gjennom håret og sukker tungt. Stirrer på den stengte døra og banner lavmælt. Nå som han var klar for å invitere Even opp på middag, prøve å lage litt mat til han som alltid har laga mat til ham. Da måtte jo Even så klart ha dratt og være utilgjengelig. Men det er jo ikke så rart, Even må jo spise middag og hvile litt han og.

Det er godt han har fryser, det er jo bare å fryse ned kyllingen i porsjonspakninger. For det blir på langt nær siste gang han må spise middag alene.

Hodet henger, øynene er festet på sine egne tær. Han subber bortover gulvet, på vei til døra som tar han ut i gangen og opp trappene til seg selv. Idet han skal ta i dørhåndtaket, går døra opp.   

“Fy faen!” Isak tar seg til brystet, kjenner hjertet banke ukontrollert.

“Skvatt du?” Even ser på han og ler.

“Noe så jævlig,” sier Isak og lukker øynene et øyeblikk.

“Sorry, det var ikke meninga.”

“Det går fint, jeg overlevde. Hvor har du vært?”

“Bare ute en tur, måtte ha en pause. Trengte litt frisk luft. Hvordan det? Har du sett etter meg?”

“Eh, ja,” sier Isak og biter seg i leppa. “Jeg bare lurte på om du var sulten?”

“Sulten?”

“Ja- eh- jeg skal liksom lage middag nå og tenkte kanskje du var sulten. Så jeg lurte på om du ville komme opp.”

“Åh.” Et lite smil brer seg i ansiktet hans.

“Hvis det passer?”

“Jeg kommer gjerne. Ja, om det ikke blir mas for deg.”

“Neida, blir ikke mas i det hele tatt. Like lett å lage mat til to og det er jo bare hyggelig med selskap.”

“Okei, når skal jeg komme?” Even smiler.

“Om tjue minutter cirka? Passer det?”

“Passer fint, da får jeg avsluttet her.”

Han kunne så klart sagt han kunne komme med en gang, det er jo det han egentlig vil. Men han er litt nervøs for den middagen han skal lage. Vil jo imponere Even og han er sikker på at han _ikke_ gjør det med overkokt pasta og svidd kylling.

Så det er best han får være alene og lage mat i ro og mak, så er det kanskje mindre sjanse for at han fucker opp. Og så slipper Even å se at sausen er posesaus fra Toro og ikke hjemmelagd.

 

.

 

En halvtime senere er kjøkkenbordet dekket med tallerkener, bestikk og glass. Kyllingfiletene ligger i panna på ovnen, mens saus og pasta står i kjeler på bordet. En mugge med kald saft er også satt frem sammen med salt og pepper.

Even sitter på den ene kjøkkenstolen, kroppen har sunket litt sammen og øynene er fortsatt hovne og matte.

“Sliten?” spør Isak idet han setter seg ned.

“Ja,” sier han og retter seg opp litt.

“Det tar vel på å male en hel vegg.” Isak smiler og tar en slurk av saften før han fordeler kyllingen mellom dem.

“Ja, det og,” sukker Even og lar hånda gli over ansiktet.

“Er det no-”

“Men det skal bli godt med mat da. Digg å slippe å lage noe selv.”

“Håper det smaker da.”

“Det gjør det sikkert,” smiler Even.

De forsyner seg begge av maten, tar et par tre munnfuller i stillhet. Sausen og pastaen smaker helt okei, men kyllingen er tørr som en vellagret trekubbe.

_Faen, faen!_

Han skuler bort på Even, er sikker på han kommer til å skjære en grimase over den kyllingen. Selv de som aldri har smakt kylling før ville gjort det. Men Even sier ikke noe, bare stirrer tankefullt ut i lufta og smiler litt sånn halvhjertet når blikkene møtes.

“Mye å tenke på?” spør Isak.

“Hæ?” Even ser bort på Isak.

“Du ser så tankefull ut, mye å tenke på?” spør han på nytt og tar en slurk saft.

“Mm,” sier Even med munnen full av mat og kikker ned på tallerkenen sin.

“Noe du har lyst å dele?”

“Nja.” Even tar en bit kylling på gaffelen og surrer den rundt i sausen før han tar den i munnen.

“Eller så kan jeg fortelle deg om en ganske oppsiktsvekkende observasjon jeg gjorde i dag hvis du er keen på å høre?”

“Heller det.”

“Okei. Nå skal du høre. Jeg tråkket faktisk på et bananskall ute på rampa i dag da jeg skulle ta meg en fem minutter med frisk luft. Og vet du hva? Jeg mista ikke fotfeste og landa med ræva på bakken. Så den greia du ser i Donald blader og i animasjonsfilmer om at du alltid tryner når du tråkker på et bananskall er bare jug, regnspikka løgn.”  

Even ser på han helt alvorlig i noen sekunder før han sprekker opp i et stort glis. Latteren bølger seg ut av han. Litt som en tsunami som treffer hele han, siver inn i alle åpne hulrom og lager et salig innvendig kaos.

“Serr? Tråkket du på et bananskall?”

“Ja, helt serr!”

“Gud, så komisk.”

“På en måte ja, men også ikke. For jeg tryna ikke sånn som verden har latt oss tro vi _alltid_ vil.”

“Så verden har bedratt oss å alle disse år?”

“Ja, jeg tror det er noen som hater bananer som satte i gang en sånn svertekampanje, kanskje for å bli kvitt bananer.”

“Svertekampanje.” Even ler fortsatt, bare rister på hodet.

De blir sittende og diskutere _bananer_ og det hele er litt absurd, men han er fornøyd for det er helt klart _mye_ bedre å snakke om bananer enn at Even skal sitte og tenke på kjipe ting uten å dele med han. For han er nesten helt sikker på at det var det han gjorde.

“Dette var godt,” sier Even da de er ferdig med å spise.

“Sausen er hjemmelagd.” Ordene bare detter ut av han, var egentlig ikke det han hadde tenkt å si.

“Den var god,” smiler Even.

“Takk.”  Isak stapper kjapt munnen full av pastaskruer. 

“Jeg må få oppskrifta på den sausen, kan jeg det?” spør Even.  

“Eh- uhm- ja- altså- nei faen, det er en posesaus.”

“Hæ?” Even ser forundret på han. “Er det ikke hjemmelagd?” Isak kikker ned et øyeblikk og svelger hardt, før han forsiktig ser på Even.

“Jeg jugde, jeg kan ikke lage mat. I hvert fall ikke saus fra bunn av,” sier han og hever hendene i været.

“Så-” Even smiler. “antagelsene mine var rett da?”

“Eh- ja.” Kinnene er rødsprengte og han kikker pinlig berørt bort på Even, nikker svakt. “Så sånn er det. Sausen er fra Toro.”

“Gjør ikke noe det da,” sier Even med et smil. “Jeg er ikke sånn sær som Eyvind Hellstrøm var når han lagde mat. Toro-saus fungerer utmerket.

De rydder av bordet sammen og nok en gang blir Isak minnet på hvor fint han synes dette er, denne hverdagsligheten. Han merker at han har savnet det mer enn han kanskje har skjønt. Det er jo over fem år siden Julian og han hadde det slik og det er lenge å være uten noen å dele hverdagen med.    

“Skal vi gå ut å sette oss litt eller?” spør Isak da de har ryddet ferdig.

“Eh-” Even stopper brått, biter seg selv i leppa. “Kan vi bare sette oss i stua i stedet?”

Blikket flakker litt før det fester seg i gulvet. Isak skal til å protestere, si det er alt for varmt å sitte inne i stua, men tar seg i det. Skjønner plutselig hvorfor Even ikke vil ut på terrassen i dag.

“Så klart, la oss sette oss i stua.”

“Takk.”

“Gå å sett deg du, så kommer jeg med litt is til oss.”

Isak finner frem boksen med is. Henter skåler, isskje, skjeer og plasserer det på stuebordet. Går tilbake på kjøkkenet og tar med vannglassene, et glass i hver hånd.

Even sitter fremoverlent i sofaen, de spisse albuene borer seg ned i lårene og han hviler ansiktet i hendene. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert opp og ned, så hele han rister der han sitter.

Det er noe, det er jo alltid det når beinet hans oppfører seg sånn. Kanskje han tenker på lørdagen? Isak setter fra seg glassene og deiser ned i sofaen, lander litt nærmere Even enn planlagt, men flytter seg ikke.

“Går det bra?” spør han med myk stemme. Even retter seg opp og ser på Isak.

“Jada,” sier han, men beinet slutter ikke å riste.

“Du,” sier Isak og legger hånda på låret hans. “Det går helt fint å sitte her inne.”

Even ser på han med intense øyne, kremter litt et par ganger.

“Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”

“Så klart, fyr løs.”

“Nei altså-” Even stopper opp. Adamseple går opp og ned uten at han sier noe. “Sorry ass, ikke meningen å være så dramatisk,” ler han.  

“Ikke tenk på det, bare ta den tida du trenger du,” smiler han og ser Even trekke pusten godt inn.

“Jeg bare snakket med naboen i går for første gang. Gregersen. De kom hjem fra ferie her om dagen. Tone mener jeg hun het. Hun sa hun var glad for nye naboer for hun som hadde eid huset før meg var gæren i hue.”

“Gæren i hue? Sa hun virkelig det?”

“Ja. Var hun det?”

Han ser på Even, ser han sitter helt stille. Beinet har sluttet å dirre, han beveger ikke en muskel. Som han har stivnet helt. Ikke engang øyelokkene beveger seg. Munnen er vid åpen og øynene store. Det ser ut som han venter på dommen i en alvorlig straffesak.  

“Vel, hun gjorde mye rart i perioder, det er ikke til å komme fra. Men jeg tror ikke hun var gal. Gal er forresten en helt tullete betegnelse. Helt feil merkelapp å sette på folk, så stigmatiserende. Har gjort det selv, kalte moren til kompisen min gal da jeg fikk vite at hun var bipolar,” sier han og rister på hodet. “Men jeg var sytten og uvitende. Det er ikke Tone for å si det sånn.”

Han ser en liten bevegelse i munnviken til Even, et tegn til et bitte lite smil kanskje? Han er ikke helt sikkert, det kan jo bare være en ufrivillig muskelrykning.

“Så du tror ikke grandtanta mi var gal?”

“Nå er jo ikke jeg noen lege, dessverre.” Han smiler oppgitt. “Men jeg tror hun kanskje hadde en sykdom som gjorde henne ustabil i perioder. En trenger i hvert fall ikke være lege for å konstatere at hun _ikke_ _var_ _gal_.”

“Så da har jeg ikke bare arvet huset av henne,” sier Even og ler, latteren er sår.  

“Hva mener du?”

Det blir brått stille. Even gnir tommelen mot innsiden av håndflaten og adamseplet beveger seg opp og ned en rekke ganger. Han åpner munnen, men lukker den igjen, før han kremter litt og kikker forsiktig bort på Isak.

“Eh- jeg- har bipolar.”

“Oi, så leit da.”

“Ja, det er ikke sånn kjempegøy kan du si.”

“Nei, det skjønner jeg. Lenge siden du ble diagnostisert? Om jeg kan spørre om det?”

“Jeg var tjuefem, seks år siden.”

“Jeg kan jo sitere Magnus. Kompisen min altså. Da jeg spurte om han hadde en gal mor, sa han nei, hun er helt normal, har bare dager hvor hun er høyt opp og dager hvor hun er nede.”

Smilet til Even vokser. Det er ikke sånn kjempestort, men stort nok til at det treffer Isak midt i hjertet og han klarer ikke la være å smile selv. For smilet til Even er smittsomt.  

“Ja, litt forenklet kan man si det sånn.”

“Men- eh- da du var syk like etter vi traff hverandre-”

“Da var jeg nede i noen dager. Det tok på å komme til et nytt sted, sov dårlig og var superstressa.”

“Jeg skjønte liksom at det var noe, at du kanskje ikke hadde mageproblemer slik som du sa, men jeg kunne liksom ikke si noe på det. Kunne jo liksom ikke påstå at en fyr jeg hadde snakket med noen ganger sto å jugde til meg. Det ville vært alt for drøyt.” Han ler lett.

“Jeg burde kanskje ha sagt som det var, men-”

“Nei, nei, nei. Du har jo ingen plikt å fortelle folk.”

“Jeg har bare en del dårlige erfaringer med å fortelle at jeg er syk. Så jeg unngår å si noe hvis jeg kan. Folk har behandlet meg annerledes, det har blitt satt spørsmålstegn ved alt jeg har gjort. Kunne ikke gjøre noe spontant, noe litt utenom det vanlige uten at folk lurte på om jeg var på vei til å bli manisk. Og verst var det å ikke bli trodd når jeg sa jeg ikke var på vei nedover.”

Isak ser på Even, ser han pirker borti neglebåndene med fingrene mens han snakker. Høyrefoten dirrer litt.

“Uff, det må ha vært vanskelig. Man blir jo på en måte umyndiggjort. Det er jo du som lever med sykdommen og kjenner deg selv best. Det blir jo helt håpløst når andre skal fortelle deg hvordan du har det.”

“Mm, jeg er helt enig med deg og har det vært vanskelig,” sier han og puster ut. “Noen har til og med vært redd meg.”

“Hæ? Redd deg?” Han hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja.”

Even trekker på skuldrene, himler med øynene og ler. Latteren er hul og fyller hele stua med en sår ettersmak. Han klarer ikke la være, lener seg fremover og tar tak i hendene til Even. Klemmer forsiktig og gir han et mykt smil.

“Du kan ihvertfall stole på at jeg _ikke_ er redd deg eller har noe problemer med at du er syk,” sier han og smiler.

“Ja?” Han ser usikkert på han, som om han ikke helt tror det han hører.

“Helt sikker,” sier han og smiler mykt.  

“Takk, det betyr mye at du sier det.”

“Og jeg er veldig glad for at vil fortelle meg om det.” Han stryker litt på de myke hendene med tomlene før han forsiktig trekker hendene til seg.

“Jeg snakket med- uhm-” Han stopper opp, trekker pusten og puster langsomt ut igjen. “-mamma om det.” Kinnene skifter sakte farge, blir to nyanser mørkere. “Hun sa jeg burde fortelle noen om det, som et sikkerhetsnett, bare sånn hvis noe skal skje. Hun er litt beskyttende ovenfor meg kan du si.”

Det rører seg nede i magen hans, en haug med ulike følelser krasjer i hverandre. Det er fint å høre at Even har en så fin mamma og at det er nettopp _han_ som Even åpner seg opp til, men han klarer ikke la være å tenke på sin egen mamma.

Hun som har forlatt han, gitt han opp fordi han ikke passer inn i hennes eller Guds bilde. Han skyver tanken til siden, kan ikke tenke på det nå. Må fokusere på Even og det han har å si. Det er det som er aller viktigst nå.

“Synes det hørtes ut som en god ide jeg. Godt å ikke være alene om noe som er så _heavy_. Man trenger jo ikke fortelle det til hele verden liksom. For ingen har jo noe med andres sykdom. Men at ihvertfall en vet, sånn som moren din sa.”

“Mm.” Even smiler litt. “Og jeg tenkte kanskje at- eh- det var greit å snakke med deg. For du virker som en- uhm- person som- ja- som man kan snakke med om sånt på en måte.”

Ordene til Even tar tak i hjertet hans, krummer seg rundt det og trykker til. Ikke sånn hardt og vondt, men mykt og behagelig. En horde med sommerfugler bestemmer seg for å holde en impromptu oppvisning, danser rundt i magen og det kiler intenst.

“Det var veldig fint sagt. Og du kan snakke med meg om sånt. Når som helst.”

“Takk. Selv om jeg ikke er så keen på at folk skal få vite om det, er det på en måte godt å vite at en vet i hvertfall. Så kan jeg kanskje snakke med deg om det er noe?”

“Det kan du. Jeg er jo ikke så vanskelig å få tak i. Det er bare å ta kontakt når som helst.”

Han trekker beina opp i sofaen, lener ryggen mot armlene og plasserer beina foran seg. Even mimikerer han, lar beina hvile opp i sofaen han også. Begge har lange bein, men Even sine er nok lengst og det er uunngåelig, tærne deres møtes på midten av sofaen.

Det går en iling gjennom kroppen, starter der tærne møtes og farer oppover i beina, gjennom hele ryggraden, tar en svipptur innom både mage og hjerte før hjernen er siste stopp. Han flytter de ikke, later som ingenting og det ser ikke ut som Even er interessert i å skifte stilling heller.

“Takk.”

“Ingenting å takke for. Jeg gjør det gjerne.”

“Men du- eh- vet litt om bipolar da eller? Siden han kompisen din har en mamma som er det.” Even ser på han og biter seg i leppa.

“Ja, har lært en del via Magnus og moren hans. Så jeg vet jo om basicen. Men jeg vet også at ingen opplever sykdommen helt likt. Så du må gjerne fortelle meg litt om den.”

“Ja- eh-” Even flakker litt med blikket, trekker beina opp mot haka og biter på neglen på tommelen.

“Bare hvis du vil altså. Du må ikke.”

“Joa, jeg kan jo fortelle litt. Er bare så lenge siden jeg har snakket om det til noen andre enn- eh- psykologen jeg hadde.”

Med beina brettet sammen og hender som gnis mot hverandre forteller Even hvordan han opplever sykdommen. Om oppstemtheten og de mørke tankene, dype depresjoner og maniske episoder. Han går ikke i detalj, men forteller nok til at Isak forstår litt mer av hvordan han har hatt det.

“Er det lenge siden du har en episode nå eller?”

“N-n-eei,” sier han og rister på hodet, lukker øynene. “I fjor før jul hadde jeg den siste store   episoden, etterfulgt av en lang depresjon.” Han stopper opp og svelger hardt. “Jeg- eh-”

“Du trenger ikke fortelle meg om hva som skjedde hvis du ikke vil.”

“Jeg endte opp naken på en jobbfest,” sier han og kikker ned i fanget.

“Oi, så leit.” Isak stopper opp, må ikke trå feil nå. Må finne de riktige ordene. “Ingen som skjønte noe og kunne hjelpe deg? Forhindre at det skjedde?”

“Var nesten helt ny og ingen visste jo om at jeg var syk, så- nei. Sjefen min prøvde å snakke til meg, få på meg klærne mine, men jeg ville visst bare danse. Så han tvang meg inn inn på et kott, tenkte det var best om jeg var der til de fant klærne mine og fikk ringt etter noen.”

“Okei,” sier han og blir stille, det ser ut som Even har mer han vil si.

“Jeg tror sjefen min ble sykt stressa for jeg fikk fortalt at han hadde glemt å skru på lyset, så det ble helt mørkt når døra gikk igjen. Og jeg trodde de hadde stengt meg inne der, låst døra og sånn- aner ikke hvorfor, men- ja- man tenker ikke veldig logisk når sånt skjer- så- ja- og- eh- jeg takler ikke sånne små rom uten vinduer så bra, så da fikk jeg panikk.” Even trekker på skuldrene.

“Herregud, jeg kan liksom ikke forestille meg hvordan det må ha vært,” sier han og svelger hardt, kjenner det gjør vondt å brystet av å tenke på hvor fælt det må ha vært for Even.”Var dette på det kunstgalleriet du jobbet?”

“Nei, jeg jobbet ikke der lenger da, men på Rema.”

“Okei.”

“Kom ikke tilbake dit for å si det sånn,” sier han med sår stemme.

“Ville de ikke ha deg tilbake?”

“Tror ikke det- eller- jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Uansett så orket ikke jeg dra tilbake. Det ble for vanskelig,” sukker han.  

“Det kan jeg skjønne.”

“Jeg rømte hit i stedet litt etter jeg kom til hektene igjen.”

Det kan ikke ha vært lett, stable livet sitt på plass igjen etter en såpass fæl manisk episode og etterfølgende depresjon. Langt fra noen ønskesituasjon, men Isak kan ikke fri seg fra tanken at han på en måte er glad det skjedde. Kanskje ikke den maniske episoden akkurat, men ihvertfall at han rømte akkurat _hit_ , her til Ausvika der _han_ bor.

“Det er jeg glad for da,” sier han og kjenner hjertet hamre bak t-skjorta.

“Er du?” Even smiler litt svakt.

“Mm.” Isak biter seg forsiktig på innsiden av leppa, svelger hardt et par ganger og ser forsiktig bort på Even, gir han et usikkert smil. “For jeg liker deg.”

“Jeg liker deg og,” sier Even lavmælt.

“Gjør du?”

“Mm, du er fin å snakke med,” sier Even med et smil.

“Du også,” sier han og smiler tilbake.

Han har så lyst å si noe mer, men hjernen tar plutselig en impromptu pause. Alle ordene inne han bare flyter rundt uten å være i stand til å organisere seg og bli til noe fornuftig. Herregud, han er så ute av trening på dette.

Når var det sist han prøvde å sjekke opp noen i edru tilstand? Akkurat det er så lenge siden at han ikke husker. Han har aldri vært god på det heller, liker helst å ha et par tre innabords eller et par trekk av en joint.

Han ser forsiktig bort på Even, håper han skal si noe. Men Even bare gjesper, lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og lener hodet mot sofaryggen.

Even er sliten, det er ikke vanskelig å se, og han tenker det må ha tatt på å snakke så åpent om sin egen sykdom. Kroppen har sunket ned i sofaen, hodet hviler mot sofaryggen og den ene armen ligger over hodet. Even leer litt på seg, gjesper igjen og ser på klokka.

Tanken på at Even kanskje snart går gjør at det knyter seg litt i magen. Han har så lyst at Even skal bli litt til, egentlig så lenge som overhodet mulig. Gjerne hele kvelden, hele natten, helt tett inntil han i hans seng. Men han aner ikke hvordan han skal få til akkurat det.

“Film?”

“Se på film nå mener du?”

“Mm. Jeg har enda ikke fått sett på den Freddie Mercury filmen du anbefalte. De har den på Netflix.”

“Kan godt se den.”

“Kult”

Isboksen står på bordet. De ble så opptatt med å prate at de glemte den helt og nå har isen har nesten smeltet. Isak bærer den tilbake på kjøkkenet og tar heller med seg litt drikke i retur. Han rigger til så de kan se filmen på tven og få minutter senere ligger de henslengt i sofaen med beina på bordet og Flemming fornøyd imellom de.

Nesten to og en halv time senere er filmen ferdig og Isak har forelska seg i Rami Malek og de intense grønne øynene hans. Er riktignok ikke så forelska som i Even da, den plassen kan ingen ta fra han.

Klokka er nesten halv elleve og Isak ser at Even kjemper for å holde øynene oppe, gjesper gjentatte ganger.  

“Trøtt?” spør Isak.

“Mm,” sier Even og retter seg opp. “Må hjem nå.”

“Det har vært en lang dag. Er trøtt selv.”

“Veldig lang.”

Isak følger Even ut i gangen mens Flemming blir liggende, leer så vidt på det ene øyelokket. Even tar på seg joggeskoene og klapper seg selv på lommene for å sjekke at han har både nøkler og telefon på plass.

“Takk for at du ville komme opp på middag da.”

“Det er du som skal ha takk da som lagde middag.”

“Det var da så lite,” sier han med et smil. “Herregud, jeg har jo helt glemt å spørre hvordan det gikk med hun kunstdama du snakka med. Gikk det bra?”

“Ja, det gjorde det. Hun ba meg sende inn en søknad sammen med noen bilder av ting jeg har malt etc. Men jeg vet liksom ikke helt. CVen min har flere hull da,” sier han med et sukk og lukker øynene et øyeblikk.

“Det trenger jo ikke bety noe. Se på Jarlsbergosten, den har hull og er verdensberømt.” Isak smiler og Even møter han med latter og et lite hoderist.

“Du asså. Litt av en sammenligning.”

“Men det er sant da.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og gir han et lite smil.

“De som ansetter folk ser nok dessverre litt annerledes på det. En CV skal jo ikke ha hull.”

“Joa. Men alle fortjener en sjanse, selv med hullete CV.” Isak smiler.

“Om bare alle hadde sett det sånn,” sier Even og sukker igjen.

“Jeg skulle gjerne ha hjulpet deg, men jeg har null peil på sånt som har med CV og søknader. Har jo knapt skrevet en søknad i hele mitt liv. Men du har vel en sånn person på NAV som kanskje kan hjelpe deg?”

“Jaaa- jeg har en veileder.”

“Snakk med henne og så søker du! Når hun kunstdama får se ting du har malt så kommer hun til å glemme alle hull.”

“Tja, jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” ler Even.

“Jeg vedder på det! Men du søker, ikke sant?”

“Jeg må vel kanskje det når du er så streng?” Even gir han lite smil.  

“Ja, du må det ass,” sier Isak og dulter borti han. “Du kødder ikke med Strenge-Isak.”

“Okei, okei. Jeg søker.” Even hiver hendene opp i været.

“Bra,” sier han med et stort smil om munnen.

“Men du?” sier Even og smiler.

“Mm?”

Isak ser forsiktig bort på han, kjenner sommerfuglene virrer rundt i magen. De blå øynene ser intenst på han, gjør han helt ør innvendig. Han må ta et steg til siden, for å sentrere seg så han er helt sikker på at han ikke faller om kull. Even tar et par skritt fremover, står nå like foran han.

“Takk for at du lyttet til meg i kveld. Det betyr kjempemasse at du ville høre på meg og at du var så forståelsesfull og ikke dømmende. Det er lenge siden jeg har hatt en sånn samtale.”

“Selv takk. Setter stor pris på at du turte åpne deg for meg, at jeg fikk ta del i noe så privat.”

Even krummer armen rundt skuldra hans og drar han inn i en klem. Lar kinnene møtes, før han kjenner to våte lepper treffe kinnet hans og en hånd stryker han opp og ned på ryggen. Til slutt blir den liggende helt nede ved korsryggen, delvis over linningen på shortsen mens fingrene lager små sirkelbevegelser.

“Takk for at du er enn sånn fin venn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venn ja…. Håper dere ikke ble sånn super frustrert nå… Hva tror dere? Vil Even faktisk bare være venner eller vel han egentlig noe mer, men er et brent barn som skyr ilden? Eller har han han bare problemer med å binde seg til noen? Den klemmen på slutten var kanskje ikke bare en sånn venneklem? Hører gjerne hva dere tenker <3
> 
> Og ja, jeg vet det går i sneglefart. Men det er liksom bare sånn det må være (har 5 upubliserte ferdigskrevne kapitler som venter og kan ikke speede opp farten uten heavy omskriving). Hold ut og kos dere (forhåpentligvis) med sakte-EVAK 😜


	23. Det er bare en drøm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Godt å høre at flere er klar for slowburn :) Det blir ny dag, Even skal fortsette på malejobben. Kanskje Isak får snakke litt mer med han og funnet ut om han virkelig bare vil være en venn? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen 💖

Beina spenner i fra og treffer asfalten med korte mellomrom, tar han forbi campingen og puben, langs med fjorden helt til han nesten ikke har pust igjen ved Brønnvika og må stoppe. Tankene som surrer oppi hodet har han ikke klart å løpe fra. De har fulgt han hele veien, ligger som en seig masse og nekter å slippe taket. 

_ Venn. Venn. Venn. Venn.  _

Sola har for lengst gått ned og han burde strengt tatt vært i seng for i morgen har han tidligvakt, men han har innsett at det kommer til å bli vanskelig å sove. Så det er like greit at han er ute å løper, da får han ihvertfall tida til å gå. 

Han setter seg ned på en odde, prøver å få kontroll på både pust og tanker, men begge deler er like vanskelig. Det begynner å bli en stund siden han har vært ute å løpt, han kjenner det nå. Må vel være et par tre uker siden. Enda lenger er det siden han har blitt skuffa av at noen kaller han en venn, kan liksom ikke huske sist gang det skjedde. 

Så fort han lukker øynene, så kjenner han de våte leppene som treffer kinnet hans og fingrene som kiler han forsiktig i korsryggen. Ingen av delen er noe som han kommer til å glemme med det første. 

 

.

 

Tirsdagen er ulidelig lang. Han er trøtt og ukonsentrert, taster stadig feil PLU kode på kassaapparatet og glemmer å spørre folk om både pose og kvittering. Kysset på kinnet, fingrene som strøk han nede ved bukselinningen og ordene om at han er en  _ fin venn _ surrer rundt i hodet, har gjort det siden i går og det gir fortsatt ikke noen mening. Litt som en ligning som ikke går opp. 

“Spise lunsj sammen? spør Markus. “Eller skal du lunsje med Even?”

“Even jobber og jeg har noen telefoner jeg må ta, så jeg spiser på kontoret i dag,” sier Isak. 

“Ååh. Så kjipt da.” 

“Du kan spise sammen med Åse.”

“Åse?” Markus rynker på nesa. “Og høre på henne snakke non stop om barnebarna sine? I think not! Tar nok lunsj alene da ass.” 

Han orker ikke de litt naive kjærlighetsrådene fra Markus i dag. Bare gå all-in, skru på sjarmen og vis ham kuken, så skal du se at du fanger han. Om det bare hadde vært så enkelt. Ikke alle er som han. Nitten år, populær, proppa full av selvtillit og sjarm og cocky som få. 

Døra til kontoret er lukket. Pauserommet ligger vegg i vegg og han hører svak musikk derfra, tror det er Nas. Klokka er halv tolv og han vet at Jonas pleier å ta lunsj på disse tider, så han tar sjansen på å ringe han. Men først skrur han på radioen, setter volumet ganske høyt, redd for at noen skal høre hva han og Jonas skal snakke om. 

“Halla, bro!”

“Halla!”

“Skjera? Du ringer ikke i lunsjen om det ikke er noe viktig.”

“Nei, altså- jeg er bare litt frustrert og trenger noen å snakke med.”

“Oi, hva skjer?”

“Nei, altså-” 

Isak lener seg tilbake i kontorstolen, den knirker godt i det han snurrer rundt. Forteller om gårsdagen, om den fortrolige samtalen de hadde. Ja, ikke om eksakt hva de snakket om, bare at Even åpnet seg om noe vanskelig i livet sitt. Og så klart forteller han om det aller viktigste, klemmen, fingrene til Even, kysset på kinnet og hva Even sa. 

“Venn?” Isak kan høre at Jonas synes det er noe som skurrer. 

“Ja, venn,” sukker Isak. 

“Men det kan da ikke stemme.”

“Nei?”

“Nei! Jeg tror han liker deg mer enn som så, det er ihvertfall mitt inntrykk fra fredag.”

“Men hvorfor sier han at han liker meg som en venn da? Kunne han ikke sagt noe?”

“Tja-” Det blir stille i den andre enden.

“Jonas?” spør Isak. 

“Jeg tenker,” sier han og blir stille igjen et øyeblikk. “Kanskje han er redd for noe? For å binde seg? For å ta det første steget? Kanskje han har hatt et kjipt forhold og er redd for å gå inn noe nytt? Så han trenger litt tid på seg og sier du er god venn for å ikke miste deg eller gi deg det lille han kan.”

“Kanskje?” 

“Jeg nekter å tro at han bare vil være vennen din ass.”

“Kanskje jeg  _ har  _ tolka alt feil? Kanskje jeg bare ønsker at han skal være interessert?”

“Nei ass, kjøper det ikke, Issy. Det må være noe her som hindrer han i ta steget helt ut og fortelle deg hva han føler. Summen av alt du har fortalt meg og hvordan han var på fredag tilsier det.”  

“Jeg vet ikke ass.”

“Det er bare en ting å gjøre!” sier Jonas bestemt. 

“Hva da?” spør han, selv om han innerst inne tror han vet hva Jonas mener. 

“Du må snakke med han. Fortell han hva du føler.”

“Nja-”

“Isak!”

“Ja?” sukker han. 

“Nå hører du på meg. Den eneste måten å få svar på er å spørre. Det skjønner du og.”

“Ja, men- eh- det er ikke så lett da.  _ Hei, Even. Liker du meg? _ ”

“Jeg vet det, men ting som er verdt å kjempe for er ofte ikke så enkle.”

“Kanskje jeg bare skal si meg fornøyd og bare være glad han vil være venn med meg?”

“Er det det du vil?” 

“Ne-e-e-i.” Det er jo absolutt ikke det han vil, bare være venner liksom? Det blir som å prøvesmake vin. Jævlig utilfredsstillende.

“Da er det bare en ting å gjøre,” sier Jonas bestemt. 

Isak skjønner jo hva Jonas sier og han har jo egentlig rett, sånn som han oftest har. Det er bare så sykt skummelt. For hva om alt bare blir krøll og han mister alt sammen?  

“Men du, jeg må nesten gå nå jeg. Lovte å ringe Magnus i lunsjen.”

“Okei. Du får hilse Mags da og ønsk han lykke til med kiden som popper ut snart.”

“Skal det,” sier Jonas. “Men vi sees i morra klokka ni da.”

“Yes! Gleder meg sykt mye.”

“Jeg og! Men husk på hva jeg har sagt nå da.”

“Jada,” sier han med et sukk og legger på. 

 

.

 

Posene fra Gulating er fulle og det klirrer glasset da han løfter de ut av bilen. Ølen han hadde forsvant på fredag, naturlig nok, og han trenger å ha noe klart til han kommer tilbake fra fjellet på fredag. Så da ble det tur til Brennåsen rett etter jobb. 

Han er fornøyd han endelig husket på å ta med sykkelen da han dro, den må jo repareres. Kjedet har jo hoppet av rett som det er alt for lenge og det var på tide å gjøre noe med den. Nå står den hos en reparatør i Tangvall og skal være fiksa til helga.  

Lyset er på på pauserommet. Han ser bevegelser i vinduet og kan ikke annet enn å smile for seg selv. Tenk at Even står der inne og lager et kunstverk til han. Noe som skal være der permanent, i hvert fall så lenge han driver butikken. 

Plutselig ser han noen sidesynet, det er noen som skal inn i butikken og han snur seg brått, begynner gå mot rampa. Skjønner han ikke kan stå utenfor butikken og stirre inn på pauserommet gjennom vinduet som en annen forelska tulling.

Vel oppe i leiligheten setter han ølet i kjøleskapet og putter posene i skuffen. Magen rumler og han burde lage seg middag, men han drar jo på fjellet i morgen og har ikke begynt å pakke ennå. Så han velger å starte med det. Spise kan han gjøre senere. 

Gjennom hele pakkeprosessen svømmer han i tanker om Even, mest tenker han på alt Jonas har sagt til han om hva han må gjøre. Even er ikke mer enn tretti trappetrinn og tjuefem små steg unna. Om han vil, er han kanskje bare et spørsmål unna å spise middag med han igjen. 

Og han vil. Han vil det så sykt mye, er vel ikke noe annet han kan tenke seg akkurat nå. Han vil jo spise middag med Even hver dag, hele uka, året rundt, ja hele livet ut. 

Kanskje det er på tide å skyve frykten til side og gjøre som Jonas sa? Det er skummelt, men det er vel alt som er verdt kjempe for? Var det ikke det Jonas fortalte han i lunsjen? For tenk om Even føler noe av det samme for han som han føler for Even?  

Han stopper midt i en bevegelse, slenger turbuksa ned på gulvet. Snur på hælen og går ut på kjøkkenet, setter på vann på en kjele og finner frem svinekjøtt og glasset med sursøt saus. 

Leter frem Abba på Spotify, skrur opp volumet og synger for full hals. Prøver iherdig å drukne tanker og nervøsitet med sang og lykkes sånn delvis.

Tjuefem minutter senere er maten klar og han lar kjelene bli stående på svak varme på panna, mens han går ut i gangen og åpner døra. Tre og tre trinn forseres ned trappa, han snubler i egne bein da han når siste trinn. Detter fremover, men klarer heldigvis å hente seg inn igjen. 

Han åpner døra til bakrommet og lister seg forsiktig inn, vil ikke at verken Åse eller Markus skal se han nå. De kommer bare til å lure på hva han gjør nede i butikken og han vil ha vanskeligheter med å forklare seg uten bli helt rød i tryne. 

Forsiktig banker han på døra til pauserommet. Hører musikken skrus ned og lette skritt nærmer seg døra. Et blidt ansikt møter han da døra går opp. 

“Hei, Isak.”

“He-e-i du.” 

“Hvor mye er klokka? Stenger dere nå? Må jeg avslutte malinga for i dag?”

“Klokka er kvart på åtte, men- eh- det var ikke derfor jeg kom. Jeg bare- eh- lurte på om- ja- jeg skal spise middag nå og tenkte du kanskje var sulten du også. Så jeg bare lurte på om du vil komme opp å spise sammen med meg?” sier han og biter seg i leppa. “Ja, om du tør smake på maten min igjen da?” Isak ler litt nervøst. 

“Klart jeg tør,” sier Even med et smil. 

“Bli med opp?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

Han prøver å skjule nervøsiteten, men er ikke sikker på om han lykkes så godt. Magen er i opprør, sommerfuglene tar noen brå vendinger og snur opp ned på alt der nede. 

“Har du nok mat da? Jeg vil ikke spise opp middagen din liksom.”

“Ingen fare, jeg lagde dobbel porsjon, tenkte jeg skulle ha restene i morra. Men da drar jeg jo på fjellet med Jonas. Så det er bare fint om du spiser sammen med meg.” 

Det må bli en liten hvit løgn til forrett, for å fortelle sannheten om hvorfor han ber han på middag allerede nå går bare ikke. Han trenger mer tid på å forberede seg. Godt mulig han bare feiger ut, ender opp med å ikke si noe som helst. 

“Okei, jeg blir med opp. Er faktisk både sliten og sulten, så det passer perfekt.” 

“Kult. Ja, ikke at du er sliten, men at du blir med opp.” 

Hjertet gjør et hopp, begynner så å banke veldig fort, nesten for fort. Det kjennes ut som det er på vei opp i halsen. Even legger fra penselen i en pose og tørker bort litt maling fra hendene på t-skjorta. 

Isak går med nervøse skritt opp trappa og Even kommer like bak. Halvveis opp trappa smetter Flemming forbi dem begge. Stiller seg i toppen av trappa og ser på de et øyeblikk før han snur seg og begynner å skrape på døra med potene. Gidder tydeligvis ikke gå inn kattedøra, men venter utålmodig på at Isak skal åpne døra. 

“Hva gjør du med Flemming mens du er borte?” spør Even da han åpner døra og Flemming lunter inn i gangen. 

“Å faen!” utbryter Isak og klasker seg selv i panna. “Fuckety fuck!”

“Hva skjer?”

“Eh- jeg har helt glemt å finne noen som kan se etter Flemming. Fuck!”

“Jeg kan godt gjøre det hvis du vil.”

“Kan du det?” Isak snur seg og ser på Even mens han lukker døra bak seg. 

“Så klart, null stress,” sier Even med et smil. Flemming står helt tett inntil han, gnir hodet mot beinet hans og krever oppmerksomhet. Han bøyer seg ned og klør Flemming på hodet. Katten  responderer med å legge seg ned på gulvet og flasher magen, vil tydeligvis ha kos der. 

“Jeg blir evig takknemlig om du gjør det ass.”

“Evig takknemlig faktisk.” Even ler lett. 

“Ja, faktisk.”

“Da er det ihvertfall ikke noe tvil, jeg tar jobben,” sier han og smiler bredt. “Men du, jeg bare låner badet litt. Må vaske meg litt.”

“Okei.”

Even går på badet og Flemming lunter etter han, tydeligvis ikke ferdig med å kose. Isak tusler fornøyd ut på kjøkkenet, glad han glemte Flemming et øyeblikk så Even kunne tilby seg å gjøre jobben. Han skrur på radioen, skrur opp lyden og synger litt forsiktig med mens han setter maten på bordet og tar frem saft. 

“Dette lukter godt,” sier Even da han kommer tilbake. 

“Takk. Det er svinekjøtt med sursøt saus og ris.”

“Digg,” sier Even og setter seg ned, prøver å kvele en gjesp men lykkes ikke. 

“Forsyn deg først du,” sier Isak og gir han sleiva. 

Isak ser på Even, ser hendene som er dekket av maling, både brunt, blått og grønt. Blir glad da han ser han forsyne seg rikelig av maten. Øynene kniper igjen og Even dekker til munnen mens han gjesper flere ganger. Gjesping er smittsomt og snart har Isak starta også, en serie med gjesp trenger seg opp og frem. 

“Sorry ass, jeg er bare trøtt” sier Even og tar en bit av maten. 

“Det er jeg og. Sov skikkelig ræva i natt,” sier Isak og tar en rask slurk av safta. “Alt for mye tanker oppi hodet.”

“Samme her,” sier Even med et sukk. 

De ser på hverandre, smiler litt og Isak lurer på hva Even tenker om den dårlige sovinga hans. Om han har anelse om hvorfor, om han mistenker at  _ han selv  _ grunnen. Blikket og det lille smilet Even gir han ingen hint, avslører ikke noe. Han virker ikke nervøs eller noe, bare skikkelig trøtt. 

“Når drar du i morra?”

“Jonas kommer klokka ni.” 

“Okei. Så hvor ofte skal Flemming ha mat egentlig?”

“Jeg kommer til å fylle opp skåla med tørrfor før jeg drar og det holder jo et par dager, men han er jo vant til å få litt våtfór hver dag. Så om du kan komme innom på ettermiddagen og gi han litt av det, så hadde det vært fint.”

“Og kos da.”

“Og kos,” gjentar Isak med et smil. “Han er en sucker etter kos. Så forventer jeg at du sender meg et bilde av dere hver dag.”

“Bilde av oss? Hver dag?” Even ser rart på han og dytter en munnfull mat inn i munnen. 

“Ja, bare sånn at jeg vet at du gjør jobben din og at alt er bra med Flemming.” 

“Da må du sende noen bilder av deg og fjellet hver dag,” sier Even umiddelbart. 

“Hæ?”

“Ja, bare sånn bevis for at du faktisk går i fjellet og ikke sitter i teltet med Jonas og røyker grønt i stedet,” sier han og ler. 

“Dust.” Isak ler, ser det for seg at det faktisk kunne ha skjedd. “Men greit, jeg skal sende bilder.”

“Fint.” 

Even ser bort på han og smiler. Det smeller til i magen. Blikket hans er som en katalysator for alle de rare følelsene som oppstår i magen. 

 

Nok en gang rydder de av bordet i fellesskap. De snakker ikke sammen, alt foregår i stillhet og Isak lurer på om Even har like mye å tenke på som det han har akkurat nå eller om han bare er for trøtt til å snakke.  

Jobben går sømløst, som om de har gjort det hver dag i ti år. Even putter alt det skitne inn i oppvaskmaskinen mens Isak legger restene i en plastboks og plasserer den i kjøleskapet. Det er ikke en full middag, men en rask liten lunsj. 

Even går rett inn i stua når de er ferdig. Setter seg i sofaen og lener hodet bakover, gjesper nok en gang. Isak skjønner at han ikke har så lyst å sitte ute på terrassen. Den ubehagelige følelsen fra lørdag sitter vel enda i, den gjør jo ofte det etter et sånt anfall. Det opplevde ihvertfall han.

Isak setter seg i motsatt ende av sofaen, trekker bein opp under seg og lener hodet mot veggen. Kikker forsiktig bort på Even, kjenner magen tar noen rare vendinger idet Even møter blikket hans. 

Han biter seg på innsiden av leppa, former noen setninger inni seg. Det er helt stille i stua, men inne i hodet skriker tankene i kapp med hverandre.  

“Så?” sier Isak nølende. 

“Ja?” sier Even og ser på han og gjesper 

“Nei, altså- jeg- eh- bare tenkte på en ting liksom.”

“Hva da?”

“Oss- t.”

“Åst?” Even ser rart på han. 

“Ost,” sier Isak og kjenner rødmen som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. 

“Tenker du på ost?” Even ler lett. 

“Eh-” Kinnene brenner og det er umulig å holde blikket til Even, kikker ned på fingrene som pirker på en folde i shortsen. “Ja. Uhm- jeg bare tenkte på Flemming. Om han skulle blir sur og vrang eller- ja- jeg vet ikke jeg, så er han sykt glad i sånn skinkeost på tube. Så du kan liksom gi han litt av det om det skulle bli nødvendig. Men ikke for mye da, for han har egentlig ikke godt av det. Men litt kan han få.”

Ordene velter nervøst ut av han, dropper turen innom filteret og en flau ettersmak henger igjen på tunga. Herregud, så teit å snakke om Flemming og skinkeost. Even må tro han er en mannlig utgave av  _ the crazy cat lady _ . 

“Jeg skriver det bak øret,” sier Even leende. 

“Eh- fint. Men jeg må bare gå å pisse.”

Han reiser seg brått, ser ikke på Even, bare går raskt inn på badet. Setter seg på dolokket, lukker øynene og teller til ti et par ganger. Hvorfor skal det være så forbanna vanskelig å snakke om følelser? 

Det kalde vannet treffer ansiktet, kjøler ned de hektisk røde kinnene i et lite sekund. Skulle de ha bleknet helt, måtte han nok ha stappet hodet ned i en bøtte med iskaldt vann og latt det blitt der lenge. 

Han trekker ned på do og lar vannet i vasken sildre et lite øyeblikk før han går ut av badet igjen. Må jo late som han faktisk var på do ellers vil jo Even begynne å lure. Det gjør han kanskje likevel, tenker han og rister oppgitt på hodet. 

Idet han kommer inn i stua igjen, ringer telefonen. Han unnskylder seg overfor Even, sier det Jonas og at han nesten må ta den, det kan jo være noe han lurer på i forbindelse med turen. Even glipper med øynene og nikker svakt, sier at det går fint og ber han hilse. 

Redd Even skal høre hva de vil snakke om, sniker han seg ut på kjøkkenet med påskudd at han skal fylle opp kanna med saft. Jonas har som forventet et par spørsmål om turen og Isak spør om han ikke kan ringe litt senere fordi han har besøk. Han skjønner umiddelbart og kommer med noen oppmuntrende ord og lykkeønskninger før de legger på. 

Han stapper telefonen i lomma, går med nervøse skritt ut i stua igjen. Aner fortsatt ikke hva han skal si, vet bare at han  _ absolutt ikke  _ skal prate om ost eller Flemming. 

Even har sunket sammen i sofaen. Hodet ligger litt på skrå, hviler oppå overarmen som ligger på toppen av ryggputa. Øynene er lukket og munnen delvis åpen, en jevn strøm av varm pust fyller rommet. 

“Even?” sier han lavmælt, men det kommer ingen reaksjon fra Even. Han gjentar navnet hans litt høyere, men han leer ikke et øyelokk. Isak går forsiktig bort til sofaen, setter seg på stuebordet og dytter forsiktig borti Even uten at noe skjer. 

Han bestemmer seg raskt for å la Even sove. Så trøtt som han var trenger han sikkert litt søvn og hvis han kan få en halvtime på øye her, så lar han gjerne Even gjøre det. Isak lister seg inn på soverommet, gjør ferdig resten av pakkinga før han går ut i stua igjen. 

Munnen er åpen og brystkassa til Even går opp og ned i en jevnt tempo. Isak ser på klokka, ser at han har sovet i tjue minutter nå uten tegn til å våkne. Fornuften sier han bør vekke Even, få han hjem. Det er jo bare noen få minutter å gå. Men hjertet vil det annerledes. 

Istedenfor går han inn på soverommet igjen, tar med seg den ene puta og finner et tynt pledd. Går med lette steg inn på stua igjen, legger puta i den ene enden av sofaen og pleddet på bordet.

“Even,” sier han lavmælt, men det er ingen reaksjon nå heller. 

Hjertet slår frenetisk og kinnene er røde og varme. Forsiktig tar han tak i Even, dytter han varsomt ned og lar hodet treffe puta. Tar tak i beina hans og dytter de opp i sofaen, må bøye litt på knærne så hele han får plass. 

Han setter seg på kanten av bordet, kikker på Even som ser så myk og avslappet ut. Plutselig tar Even tak i hånda hans, trekker den til seg og klemmer hard. Mumler noe som han bare hører bruddstykker av, men likevel tror han skjønner betydningen av. 

_ Isak… liker deg…du... de...mm.. lig _

En iling går gjennom han, sender små elektriske støt fra hånda og ut i kroppen og han hiver skarpt etter pusten. Huden nupper seg litt, det føles som alle hårene unisont reiser seg. 

Han prøver å trekke til seg hånda, redd for at Even skal våkne og tro han er sånn creepy dude som stirrer på han i søvne. Men Even vil det tydeligvis annerledes, for han slipper ikke taket, bare mumler noe uforståelig etterfulgt av lave stønn. Så han blir bare sittende og ser på Even. Huden er varm og myk, han stryker hånda til Even med tommelen. 

Mulig det har gått flere minutter, han aner ikke. Hjernen klarer ikke registrere tid, har nok med å prøve å forstå hva som skjer nå. Men til slutt løsner Even grepet, hånda blir myk og Isak drar forsiktig armen til seg. 

Han reiser seg, tar pleddet og legger det forsiktig over Even. Beina er så lange at pleddet ikke blir langt nok og tærne stikker ut. Men det gjør ikke noe for det er fortsatt varmt ute. 

Forsiktig stryker han hår bort fra panna til Even før han bøyer seg frem og kysser han lett på over venstre øye og lar fingrene gli over kinnet. Kjenner små skjeggstubber kile mot fingertuppene og rykninger i munnviken. 

Det kjennes feil ut, stå og kose med kinnet til Even mens han sover, men samtidig så veldig rett. Som om det er akkurat sånn det faktisk skal være. Som om verden har vært helt ute av kurs og  _ akkurat nå _ har funnet sin rette plass.  

Klokka har så vidt passert ti og normalt vil han ikke lagt seg på det tidspunktet for i morra er det onsdag og da har han senvakt. Men ting er jo litt annerledes nå. Han  _ må _ tidlig opp, Jonas kommer jo klokka ni og da må han ha spist frokost og ha smurt matpakker til de. 

I tillegg ligger Even på sofaen og sover. Det blir liksom umulig å gjøre noe, kan jo ikke sette seg i stolen ved siden av Even og sette på tven.

Det er liksom ikke noe annet å finne på. Så han lister seg inn på badet, kler av seg og pusser tenna. Går inn på kjøkkenet og slukker lyset både der og så i stua. Snur da han kommer i gangen, går tilbake til sofaen og blir stående i halvmørket og kikke på Even.  

Hjertet hamrer så det drønner i ørene og i et lite øyeblikk lurer han på om Even skal våkne av lyden. Men han ligger helt stille, leer bare så vidt på venstrearmen som ligger under hodet. Forsiktig bøyer han seg ned, støtter seg med hånda på armlenet og kysser han lett på panna. Hvisker et nesten lydløst  _jeg tror jeg elsker deg_   mot øret hans. 

Leppene brenner idet de treffer den myke huden og smilet trekker seg opp mot ørene. Plutselig rører Even på seg, mumler noe udefinerbart. Det rykker til i kroppen og pulsen skyter i været, er nær smertegrensen for hva som er medisinsk forsvarlig. 

Han trekker seg umiddelbart unna Even, redd for at Even skal våkne og ferske han. Snur seg brått og går ut i gangen, slukker raskt lyset og smetter inn på soverommet. Legger seg og brer dyna over seg, trekker den helt opp til haka og lukker øynene. 

Gjespene kommer som perler på en snor, likevel er det umulig å sovne. Tanken på at Even ligger i stua og sover setter en effektiv stopper for det. Alt han har lyst å gjøre er å gå ut i stua, legge seg tett inntil Even og bre teppe over de. La armen ligge lett over brystkassa hans og kanskje leke litt med piercingen med fingrene.  

 

.

 

Stemmen starter langt borte, kanskje i en drøm, han er ikke helt sikker. Men sakte, men sikkert trenger den seg gjennom lag med søvn og vekker han. Forvirret slår han øynene opp, lurer på om han har drømt. 

Men stemmen er der ennå, har endret seg til små rop og han reiser seg opp, kikker ut av det åpne vinduet. Lyden kommer ikke utenfra, men innenfra og det tar noen sekunder før han husker at Even ligger på sofaen og at det må være han som roper. 

Med raske skritt går han inn i stua, ser Even ligge på ryggen i sofaen med øynene lukket og fekter med armene. Stemmen blir mer og mer desperat og han slår rundt seg i løse lufta.  

_ Nei, vær så snill. Ikke lukke døra. Ikke! Vær så snill. Nei. Nei! NEI! Ikke lukke døra. Jeg får ikke puste! Jeg får ikke puste! Nei, nei! NEI! Vær så snill. Åpne da! Åpne. Åpne døra! Jeg takler ikke å være her. Ikke steng døra.  _

Fortvilte rop fyller rommet og borer seg inn i hjertet hans, nesten deler det i to. Han skynder seg bort til sofaen, setter seg på kanten og tar tak i armene til Even. Trekker han opp, så han sitter i sofaen og prøver å få han til å slutte veive rundt. 

Han vet det ikke er anbefalt å vekke en som drømmer sånn, men han klarer ikke se på det som skjer. Klarer ikke høre på de desperate ropene som skjærer i ørene og høres så ekte ut. 

Tårene fyller øynene og pusten til Even er hakkete, stopper og starter i et ujevnt tempo. 

“Even, det er bare en drøm. Du må våkne.”

“Nei, NEI! Ikke lås!” 

“Even!” Stemmen hever seg, han er mer bestemt. “Du må våkne, du bare drømmer.” 

Hendene til Even tar tak i armene hans, fingrene borer seg inn i huden så hard at det begynner å gjøre vondt. I morgen vil kanskje trykket ha satt merker i huden, men han tvinger tankene vekk fra smerten og rister lett i Even.

“Even, det er bare en drøm. Du er trygg her. Det er bare en drøm.”  

Plutselig sperrer Even øynene opp, ser rett inn i Isak. Han gisper og snapper etter pusten. Blinker gjentatte ganger. Løsner endelig det stramme grepet rundt overarmene hans. 

“Det var bare en vond drøm, Even.”

“Hvor er jeg?” sier Even forvirret, stemmen er tykk og grøtete. 

“Du er hos meg. Du sovnet på sofaen etter middagen og så lot jeg deg sove. Det så ut som du trengte det,” sier han og stryker han forsiktig på kinnet. 

Det oppstår en stillhet. Even svelger hardt et par ganger, svinger beina ned på gulvet og lener seg tilbake i sofaen, kikker opp i taket. 

“Men hvorfor er du her?” 

“Jeg hørte du rope og da måtte jeg jo sjekke det ut.”

“Rope?” sier han og kikker forsiktig bort på han. “Eh- uhm- hva- eh- ropte jeg da?” 

“Det var noe med en dør som ikke måtte lukkes og så tror jeg døra faktisk ble lukket og du fikk panikk.”

“Åh.” Han ser ned i fanget og prøver å skrape bort litt maling på tommelfingerneglen.  

“Vil du prate om det?” spør han lavmælt. 

“Det er ikke noe å prate om. Var bare en teit drøm. Ikke noe å bry seg om.” 

“Sikker?” 

“Helt sikker,” sier han, tvinger frem et lite smil og gnir seg i øynene. “Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Sånn halv tre eller noe.”

“Herregud. Du skal vel opp om noen timer. Jeg får komme meg hjem.”

Isak har så lyst å be Even bli, synes ikke han skal være alene etter en sånn fæl drøm. Selv om Even avfeiet den som en teit drøm, så kjenner han en klump i magen forme seg. Vet liksom ikke om han tror han, at det bare var en teit drøm og ikke noe å bry seg om. 

“Eh- du må- uhm- bare bli altså?” Isak prøver å fange øynene hans i sine, men Even kikker forbi han, mot gangen og ytterdøra. 

“Nei, det er best at jeg kommer meg hjem. Du skal jo dra i morra. Blir bare stress når jeg er her. Og jeg har jo en seng tre minutter unna liksom. Den er litt bedre enn sofaen din også.”

Før Isak får protestert, sagt det ikke blir stress om han sover over, har Even reist seg og er på vei ut i gangen. Han kan ikke annet enn å følge etter og idet han har tenkt å si noe, kommer det ikke en lyd. Det er som ordene er kommet på avveie, ikke har nådd frem til munnen. Akkurat som en adresseløs pakke på vei til eieren sin. 

Lydløst setter Even på seg skoa og Isak kjenner klumpen i magen vokse ved hver pust. Han lukker øynene, prøver å overbevise seg selv om at Even ikke juger. I går åpnet seg jo så fint om sykdommen, sa han var en fin samtalepartner, så kanskje han snakker sant? Kanskje det bare var en vond drøm, et ordinært mareritt sånn som alle har innimellom. 

Selv har han jo drømt at han både har blitt tatt til fange og torturert av russiske grensesoldater og nesten drept i en biljakt på E39. Helt uten rot i virkeligheten, men virkelig skremmende. 

“Even?”

“Ja?” sier han idet skoa er på. 

“Kan jeg få gi deg en klem?”

“En klem?” Even ler litt. “Jada.”

Han åpner armene, drar Even inn i favnen sin og klemmer han. Brystpartiet på t-skjorta hans er våt og klistrer seg til huden. Han bryr seg ikke, bare klemmer hardere og etter en liten stund kjenner han Even krumme armene rundt han og klemmer hardt tilbake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skjedde egentlig nå? Har Even mer i bagasjen sin som er vondt og han ikke snakker om eller var det bare et sånt ordinært mareritt som alle kan ha?  
> Og tenk så nære Isak var å si noe om de to, om hva han virkelig føler og så gikk det bare ikke :(


	24. Invitasjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer og engasjement rundt forrige kapittel. Veldig hyggelig at dere kommenterer, kommer med synspunkter og betraktninger. Alltid gøy, men også litt nervepirrende å lese det dere skriver for det kan jo hende dere har noen betraktninger som jeg ikke har tenkt (på godt og vont). Men uansett, keep it coming 💖 Litt kort kapittel denne gangen, men det kommer et lengre kapittel om ikke så alt for mange dager. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen 💖

                                    

 

Lørdag vil det bli feiring av Sankthans ved Bekkevika.

Her blir det grilling, moro og dans. Egil Bakke vil ha ansvar for bålet som tennes på standa. Om noen har en europall eller lignende til overs, er det bare å levere den til Egil innen fredag 22. kl. 21. Han rigger til bål lørdag formiddag.

Tønnegrillene vil være varme fra klokka 19 og Lars Simensen vil sørge for at grillene er varme så lenge folk er sultne og vil spise.

DJ Trygve vil ha ansvaret for musikk.

Ta med deg ektefellen, partneren, kjæresten, vennen eller naboen og kom. Fint om du også tar med deg en stol / bord om du vil sitte/spise godt.  

Ikke glem det gode humøret! Og kanskje en liten en på innerlomma om du ønsker det.

 

Håper så mange som mulig har anledning til å komme.

 

Vel møtt!

 

Ausvika Vel

v/ styret (Egil tlf. 999 999 789, Trygve tlf. 999 888 987 og Unni tlf. 999 777 654)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da blir det fest. Det innebærer ofte alkohol, noe som pleier å løse opp stive kropper og munner. Kanskje Isak og Even løsner opp litt de også? Kanskje det endelig _skjer_ noe? Dette kan vel bare bli gøy og morro, tror dere ikke?


	25. Gutta på tur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Så hyggelig at dere gleder dere til Sankthans. Men det skjer litt andre ting før det, Isak skal faktisk på en liten miniferie. 
> 
> Tro det eller ei, men nå skal Isak på fjelltur med Jonas! Etter ha vokst seg til, så har de begge blitt noen små fjellgeiter. Det startet som en engangsgreie, sånn for å komme seg bort fra mas, jag og problemer, der Jonas i en joint-tåke foreslår på spøk at de skal stikke til fjells. Men nå er det sjette gangen de drar til fjellheimen. Det har det blitt en greie de to gjør sammen siden de ikke får tilbragt like mye tid sammen som de ønsker. Riktignok kun en gang i året, de er jo ikke fjellgeiter på fulltid. 
> 
> Så spørs det hvordan det går med Isak på tur da uten å kunne se Even på flere dager... og hvordan blir det for Even å ikke ha Isak der i like lang tid? 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

I tumultene som oppsto i natt glemte Isak å gi Even nøkkelen til leiligheten. Han er i grunn glad for det, for da får han treffe han før han drar, får se hvordan det står til med han.

Jonas har meldt han, sagt han er knappe fem minutter unna. Så han tar på seg sekken og låser døra, går ned trappa og ut på rampa. Idet han skal sette fra seg sekken ser han Even komme gående.

“Hei, Even!”

“Hei du.”

Isak ser på han og smiler, prøver å ikke studere han for lenge, se etter tegn på at han ikke har det bra, men det er ikke lett. Det iboende omsorgsgenet han har utviklet overfor Even presser seg frem til overflaten og tar tak i han.

Even ser trøtt ut, de mørke feltene under øynene har ikke blitt noe lysere siden i går og håret står til alle kanter. Ser litt ut som Einstein, bare tusen ganger kjekkere så klart. Men smilet er på plass. Tar riktignok ikke opp hele ansiktet, men er akkurat stort nok til at uroen i magen demper seg litt.

“Alt bra? Håper du fikk sovet greit da du kom hjem i natt.”

“Sorry for det der ass. Ikke meningen å sovne på sofaen din liksom og lage sånt drama,” sier Even og ser ned i asfalten. “Igjen.”

“Ikke tenk på det, det går helt fint,” sier han med et smil og setter seg ned på kanten av rampa. “Jeg kunne jo ha vekket deg, men det virket som du trengte å sove. Så jeg tenkte liksom at du kunne få sove på sofaen.”

“Jeg var veldig trøtt som du sikker merka.”

“Men gikk det greit å få sove etterpå eller?”

“Jada, fikk sove etterhvert.”

“Sånne mareritt er så sykt ekle, sitter liksom i en stund etter at man våkner.”

“Ja.”

Det blir stille. Even putter henda i lomma, kikker ned i asfalten et øyeblikk og sparker til en liten stein foran seg. Løfter hodet igjen og Isak ser han søker hans blikk og et lite smil former seg i ansiktet. Even kremter litt, som han er på vei til å snakke. Men han sier ikke noe, bare står litt urolig foran han, vipper hælene opp og ned og flakker litt med blikket.

“Du må forresten få nøkkelen til leiligheten,” sier Isak og leter frem ekstranøkkelen fra lomma på shortsen. “Her.”

“Takk,” smiler Even. “Skal ta godt vare på den og Flemming.”

“Jeg tviler ikke,” sier Isak og smiler mot han. “Husk avtalen vår da.”

“Bildene ja. Ingen fare, det kommer jeg ikke til å glemme,” sier Even med et smil.

“Ikke jeg heller,” sier han og kikker ned på skoa sine.

Even kremter litt igjen og Isak ser opp, ser rett inn i to nydelige øyne og det smeller til i magen. Alle sommerfuglene slippes fri på en og samme gang, flyr rundt og lager et salig kaos inni han.

“Når er du tilbake igjen?”

“På fredag ettermiddag eller kveld. Spørs når vi kommer oss avgårde.”

“Kommer vel an på hvor mye grønt dere kommer til røyke inne i teltet det.”

“Dust.” ler Isak og sparker Even forsiktig på leggen.

“Så det blir ikke noe grønt?”

“Du! Vi skal på fjelltur, ikke noe jævla weed-retreat.” Isak himler med øynene.

“Weed-retreat.” Ansiktet sprekker opp i verdens fineste smil. Even ler så fælt at øynene nesten forsvinner, blir to tynne streker. “Helsefarm anno 2028? Dra på fjellet og røyk weed. Kom hjem som et nytt menneske.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å le han heller, latteren bølger seg ut av han. Ler så fælt at han ikke merker at Jonas kommer med bilen før han berter.

Jonas skrur av motoren og går ut av bilen.

“Halla, gutta.”

“Hei,” sier Even smiler til han. “Takk for sist, det var hyggelig.”

“Takk sjæl. Veldig hyggelig på fredag ja.”

“Så nå blir det fjelltur?” sier Even og nikker mot sekken til Isak.

“Ja nå skal gutta på tur.” Jonas smiler bredt. “Og du jobber fortsatt med det veggmaleriet?”

“Jupp, det tar sin tid. Men om alt går etter planen, er jeg ferdig når dere er tilbake,” sier Even.

“Kult!” Isak lyser opp. “Gleder meg sykt mye til å se det.”

“Vi får se hvor glad du blir når det er ferdig da,” ler Even, latteren er litt sår.

“Det blir sikkert kjempebra!”

“Me-e-en vi får vel komme oss avgårde,” sier Jonas

“Ja, vi må vel nesten det,” sier Isak, kjenner en liten motvilje mot å si ordene.  

“Og jeg må komme i gang med malinga. God tur da.” Even smiler til de.

“Takk,” sier Jonas og Isak i kor.

Isak hopper ned fra rampa. Han er kjempeklar for fjelltur med Jonas, det er noen av de beste dagene i året. Men det krøller seg litt uventet til i brystet av tanken på flere dager uten å se Even.  

“Gleder meg til bilder,” sier han og søker Evens blikk.

“Jeg og,” sier Even raskt og møter blikket hans med et lite smil.

“Bilder?” Jonas ser uforstående på Isak.

“Jeg forteller deg etterpå.”

Hjertet banker fort og ukontrollert, det føles nesten som om det er på vei opp i halsen. Han tar noen raske skritt mot Even, lener seg fremover og trekker han inn i en klem. Presser kinnene mot hverandre og stryker han lett på ryggen med fingrene.

“Ha det fint så lenge da.”

 

.

 

De setter seg inn i bilen, Jonas i førersetet som avtalt og Isak som passasjer, snacks og musikkansvarlig. Jonas skrur ned volumet på radioen, så lavt at de nesten ikke hører noen ting og kikker på Isak idet han svinger ut på hovedveien.

“Bilder? Fortell.”

“Ja-” Han klarer ikke la være å smile, det kryper opp og tar over hele ansiktet hans. “Vi bare avtalte å sende bilder til hverandre hver dag.”

“Oi, oi, oi! Fett. Så ting skjedde i går altså. Du snakk med han? Fortell!”

“Nei, jeg feiga ut.” Smilet forsvinner raskt og han sukker, synker flau ned i setet, kjenner rødfargen bre seg i kinnene.

“Hæ? Men de bildene- nå skjønner jeg ikke helt.”

“Eeeh- ja,” sier nølende. Jonas kikker raskt bort på han, før han fester blikket på veien igjen og skifter til femte gir.

“Du er helt rød i fjeset. Hva skjedde?”

“Off.”

Han sukker på nytt, fester blikket på bilen foran de og begynner å fortelle om hva som skjedde frem til Even sovna. For han vet at Jonas kommer til å mase hull i hodet på han helt til han åpner seg opp, såpass kjenner han bestekompisen sin. Men han nevner ikke resten, marerittet og hva som da skjedde. Det får være en ting mellom Even og han enn  så lenge. 

“Skinkeost?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene og biter seg i leppa for ikke å le, men lykkes bare delvis.

“Det er ikke noe å le av,” sier han med et sukk.

“Sorry, sorry. Det er ikke meninga å le, men- skinkeost liksom?”

“Jeg vet.” Isak gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. “Jeg er helt håpløs Jonas.”

“Neida, du er ikke det. Det er mange som har det sånn da, som har vanskelig med å snakke om følelser til andre. Er du fortsatt redd for å miste alt? Du vet jo at han liker deg.”

“Ja.”

Han er mer sikker på det i dag enn han var i går. Even liker han. Mumlingen, ordene og den litt ufulstendige setningen Even kom med i søvne i natt, har surret rundt i hodet hele morran uten å ville gi slipp.

“Men- jeg- eh- jeg har liksom ikke følt det sånn her før. Det er helt rart, men jeg kan ikke huske at det var sånn her med Julian. Og jeg har jo bare kjent Even i underkant av en måned. Det kjennes så stort og viktig og jeg blir stressa for at det bare skal forsvinne på et vis. At jeg fucker opp eller at alt bare ebber ut i ingenting og jeg- nei- jeg vet ikke jeg ass,” sukker han. “Dette her gir sikkert ingen mening i det hele tatt, jeg hører jo det selv.”  

“Joda, jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men det kan jo like så godt ebbe ut i ingenting som du sier hvis du _ikke_ gjør noe. Tror det er større sjanse for det da.”

“Ja,” sier han nølende. “Det er kanskje det?”

“Er nesten sikker på det ass. Så jeg sier som i går, du må bare ta sats og kaste deg ut i det. Fortelle han at du liker han og håpe han ikke løper fra deg men mot deg.”

“Mm,” sier han og skrur lyden på full styrke da han hører Gabrielles Fem Fine Frøkner starte.

 

.

 

Lufta er tett inne i teltet, det føles som å puste inn i en vegg. Isak åpner soveposen litt og kryper ut av den, åler seg bort til åpningen på teltet og drar opp begge glidelåsene. Ruller opp døra og knyter to stropper rundt det.

Han stikker hodet ut og ser sola så vidt titte frem fra bak en sky. Armene strekkes i været før han prøver å gni søvnen ut av øynene. Primusen rett på innsiden av teltduken minner han på at det er tid for kaffe.

Med lette bevegelser får han primusen ut, fyller en kjele med vann og tenner på. Finner frem to plastkopper og kokekaffe. Et par minutter senere er vannet varmt og han heller det i hver sin kopp.

“Halla.” Den ruskete stemmen til Jonas møter han i det han kryper inn i teltet igjen.

“Halla. Kaffe?” spør Isak og rekker han en kopp.

“Digg,” sier Jonas med et smil. “Ikke hver dag det blir servering på senga.” Jonas setter seg opp og tar en liten slurk av kaffen.

“I morra er det din tur,” sier Isak og ler.

De blir sittende i teltet å drikke kaffe, skravle litt og fordele oppgaver. Jonas tar på seg oppgaven med å lage frokost, mens Isak skal bort til den lille butikken og kjøpe litt vann, kjeks og kvikk lunsj som de skal ha med på turen. De blir enig om å lage nisten sammen.

Tre kvarter senere er de klare til å dra. Tursekkene er pakket, alt av verdisaker er plassert i bilen og de er klare for den lille bilturen fra campingplassen og bort til Gjendesheim der båten går fra.

Det er fult med folk ved båtene enda klokka bare er halv ti, så de er glad de reserverte billett på forhånd og bare kan rusle forbi køen av mennesker og gå ombord i båten.

“Kåre Johan,” ler Isak og peker på båten.

“Fy fader for et navn.” Jonas rister på hodet.

“Lurer på hvem han er, for den båten må jo være oppkalt etter noen, tror du ikke?”

“Regner med det. Men det navnet da, stakkars fyr.”

“Jaja, han fikk da navnet sitt på en båt da. Og med så mange turister, mange fra utlandet også, så er han nesten litt kjendis. Mer enn vi har klart.”

De ser på hverandre og begynner å le. Går innover båten og finner seg to ledige seter. Setter seg og plasserer sekken mellom beina. Båten er full av folk, mest norske turister, men de hører også noen tyskere og en veldig høyrøstet italiener.  

Båtturen til Memurubu tar tjue minutter. Isak sitter ved vinduet og kikker ut, ser fjellene på begge sider av vannet ruve majestetisk. Tenker på Even i den fargerike t-skjorta som står og maler. Skulle ønske han kunne se han i aksjon en gang.

Vel fremme hopper de av båten og går i land. Setter sekken på ryggen og begynner på den lange turen tilbake til Gjendesheim. Det starter med en ganske så drøy stigning, ikke så rart, de skal jo opp på det fjellet. Fire hundre høydemeter hører han noen si og det kjennes på både bein og pust.

Idet de kommer over den første åskanten og fjellet flater ut, deklarerer Jonas at det er tid for pause. Isak er glad det er han som annonserer det, for han har gått og tenkt på det helt siden de tok første skritt, men vil liksom ikke være den med uttalt dårlig kondis.

“Fy fader, det var tungt,” sier Jonas og tar en stor slurk av vannflaska.

“Ja, fy fader. Kjenner at jeg ikke har vært ute å løpt på en god stund ass,” sier Isak og rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Tenkt for mye på Even.”

Jonas dulter borti han og ler hjertelig. Og han har så klart rett, etter at Even dukket opp har han bare vært ute å løpt en gang og det var natt til igår.

“Ja, det er vel ikke noen hemmelighet,” sukker Isak og smiler.

“Fått noe nytt bilde av han eller?”

“Nei, ikke noe ennå.”

“Han tar vel lunsj snart og da kommer det nok et bilde.”

“Håper jeg har dekning så jeg får sett det da,” sukker Isak og kjenner kinnene rødne enda mer enn de allerede har.

“Du ass. Forelska Issy.” Jonas legger armen rundt ryggen hans og klemmer til, rufser han i håret med hånda og smiler bredt.

Isak ser et skilt det står Besseggen på og tenker på Even. Han får en tilfeldig forbipasserende til å ta bilde av de og da Jonas spør hvorfor han vil være sånn _nerdete turist_ og ha bildet av akkurat det skiltet sier han at han skal sende det til Even. Gi han bevis på at de faktisk er på fjellet og ikke sitter i teltet og røyker.

“Jeg har med litt grønt,” sier Jonas og hever øyenbrynene.

“Serr?” Isak sperrer opp øynene.

“Serr!”

“I fjellsekken?” Isak ser på han med store øyne.

“Ikke hit opp da. Herregud, gå rusa over Besseggen liksom. Tror ikke det ass. Sånn til etterpå, når vi kommer ned igjen.”

“Fy faen, jeg elske deg!”

Isak tar tak i kinnene til Jonas og kysser han leende på munnen flere ganger. Jonas skjærer en grimase og prøver å vri seg unna, ber han stoppe. Men Isak bare holder han fast mellom hendene og kysser han en gang til.

“Fy faen, Issy!”

“Hva?” ler han.

“Greit at vi er best buds ass, men det der?” Han ler og tørker seg rundt munnen.

“Slutt å vær så prippen da,” ler han. “Vær glad jeg ikke stakk tunga mi ned i halsen din du.”

“Herregud, hadde du gjort det- fy fader- nei ass.” Jonas rister på hodet så krøllene rister. “Det er ikke i min munn den tunga skal vet du,” sier han og albuer ham.

Isak rødmer av tanken. Kjenner magen tar noen vendinger og tankene fly tilbake til gårsdagen og da han kysset på Even som lå og sov.

De bestemmer seg for å begynne å gå igjen, kan jo liksom ikke bli stående like over Memurubu i all evighet. Det er en jevn strøm av folk som passerer de og de føler med ett at de ikke kommer til å bli alene i fjellet denne onsdagen.

Fjellet flater litt ut og de går et lite stykke før stigningen kommer etappevis. Utsikten er fabelaktig og Isak må stoppe flere ganger for å ta bilder. Hver gang han tar frem mobilen, sjekker han samtidig om han har fått noe melding fra Even.

Idet de når Bjørnbøltetjønne, et lite vann laget av smeltevann fra isen på Besshø, tikker det inn en melding hos Isak.

“Jonas?”

“Ja?” Jonas snur seg mot en smilende Isak.

“Bilde,” sier han lykksalig.

“Få se.”

Jonas tar et steg til siden og stopper opp, slipper en gruppe mennesker frem. Isak stopper også, finner frem meldinga. Even står på kjøkkenet, holder Flemming mot kinnet sitt og smiler mot kameraet. Flemming derimot ser lettere irritert ut, men Isak legger knapt merke til det. Øynene til Even er like blå og glitrer like mye som Bessvatnet og smilet går fra øre til øre.

“Åh,” sukker Isak og kjenner varme sprer seg inni seg.

“Flemming ser ikke spesielt imponert ut,” ler Jonas.

“Drit i Flemming da, se på Even,” sier Isak og stirrer på skjermen.

“Joa, han er- eh- kjekk han,” sier Jonas med et smil.

Han svarer kjapt på meldinga, takker for nok et fint bilde og sender et naturbilde i retur. De fyller opp vannflaska med kaldt brevann før de fortsetter ferden mot Eggen, klatrer ned rundt 250 meter og går over demningen til de er ved foten av Besseggen.

Det blir en liten spisepause før de begynner ferden over Eggen. Begge kjenner at energinivået er litt lavt og at noen brødskiver vil smake. De har ikke med seg noe fancy, kun skiver med salami og gulost. Men det er egentlig det samme hva de spiser, alt smaker godt ute i naturen.

Det er strengt tatt ikke nødvendig, men han sender et bilde av seg selv med en brødskive i hånda og Bessvatnet i bakgrunnen. _Lunsj er best ute i det fri._ Even svarer umiddelbart med et nytt bilde av seg selv, en malekost og en blå malingsflekk på nesa. Isak lovpriser Telenor for at det er såpass dekning der at han både får sendt og mottatt bilde.

Etter en tjue minutters pause pakker de sekkene og tar fatt på turens bratteste klatreetappe. Eggen er smal og det er veldig høye stup ned på hver side. Han har ikke høydeskrekk, men kjenner likevel et sug i magen når han klatrer, passer på å ikke komme for nærme kanten.

“Pass på så du ikke blir pizzafyll nå da, Jonas.” Isak stopper opp et øyeblikk og ler.

“Sjæl ass,” ler Jonas og stopper han og. “La oss ta et bildet. Andreas ville gjerne ha et bildet av oss der det var smalest.” Isak klatrer inn den lille lommen mellom de, lener seg inntil steinene og ser inn i kameraet til Jonas, smiler i det han tar bildet.

“Hils fra meg da.”

“Seff,” sier Jonas og taster iherdig på telefonen.

En familie på fire passerer de før de er klare for å klatre litt igjen. Han puster og peser, for det er tungt å klatre, så det blir ikke så mye prating, men til slutt er de over eggen og kommer til Veslefjellet. Terrenget flater ut litt og går slakt oppover mot toppen av fjellet. Det er steinete og han priser seg lykkelig over fjellskoene han kjøpte i fjor.

Praten tar seg opp og de snakker om alt og ingenting. Jonas forteller entusiastisk om et prosjekt på jobben og Isak snakker om både pauserommet og lokalet han ikke aner hva han skal gjøre med.

De tar en ny pause like ved varden som markerer turens høyeste punkt. Isak tar en stein fra stien og legger den oppå varden, føler en barnlig glede når han gjør det. Jonas finner frem kvikk lunsj og kaffe.

Termosen er ikke av beste sort, så kaffen er ikke lenger rykende varm. Men det duger, de får i seg en halv kopp hver sammen med kvikk lunsjen. De har 360 graders utsikt, så Isak passer på å ta mange bilder. Tenker han skal vise alle til Even når han kommer hjem. Kanskje han blir litt imponert, selv om det bare er et mobilkamera?

Den siste etappen er minst like krevende som å gå opp på eggen. Både Jonas og han er slitne i beina og det er tungt å gå, må holde litt igjen så de ikke tryner eller ruller på steinene. Med underkant av to hundre meter igjen, ser de bilen. Den røde Forden lyser opp blant alle de grå og svarte bilene på parkeringsplassen.

“Herregud, vi klarte det,” gliser Jonas og strekker hendene i været da de er nede på på parkeringsplassen.

“Ja, fy flate. Tenk at vi var der oppe,” sier Isak og peker mot toppen av fjellet.

“High five!”

“High five!”

 

Isak kikker på klokka, ser de har gått i nesten syv timer. Det gikk ikke akkurat fort, noen går jo turen på litt over fem timer, men han er fornøyd. Turen var jo ment som en fin og rolig tur, ikke kappgang over fjellet.

.

Det har blitt kveld. De har dusjet, skiftet til noe som ikke er vått og stinker svette, samt spist middag utenfor teltet. Jonas tok med seg en liten bærbar grill, så det ble grillpølser og potetmos til middag.

Butikken hadde bare Ringnes, ikke akkurat førstevalget. Men akkurat nå smaker all kald øl godt. Isak og Jonas sitter i hver sin campingstol, drikker øl, hører musikk og skravler.

“Klar for litt jay?” spør Jonas og setter flaska til munnen.

“Gjett om,” sier Isak og smiler bredt.

Jonas setter fra seg flaska, kryper inn i teltet og finner frem den lille gjennomsiktig posen. Det er ikke mye grønt igjen, de tok jo mesteparten på fredag, men de får rullet seg en liten joint.

Isak finner frem telefonen, tar et bilde av seg selv med jointen mellom fingrene og et smil om munnen. Sender bildet til Even med teksten _Maurvangen Weed-retreat ;-),_ tar et ekstra trekk og gir jointen tilbake til Jonas.

Han stirrer intenst på skjermen, lurer på hvor lang tid det tar før Even vil svare. Foreløpig er er ikke meldingen lest. Han gir fra seg jointen og synker enda mer ned i stolen, lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og lurer på hva Even gjør akkurat nå.

Håper han ikke står og maler nå, for klokka er jo ni og det vil bety tolv timers maleøkt. Forhåpentligvis er han kommet hjem, ligger i sofaen og ser på film. Han pleier jo å gjøre det når han er sliten eller trenger å koble ut.

“Følg litt med da,” sier Jonas.

“Hæ?” Han ser opp på Jonas.

“Jeg spurte deg om noe, men du stirrer jo bare på telefonen jo,” sier Jonas oppgitt og tar et nytt trekk av røyken.

“Eh- sorry,”  sier han og rødmer. “Jeg bare-”

“Sendte en melding til Even og nå venter du på at han skal svare?” Jonas ser utfordrende på han.

“Eh- ja.” Han dekker ansiktet med hendene, kjenner rødmen fylle kinnene. “Sorry ass. Jeg skal legge bort telefonen, han er sikkert busy og svarer senere.”

Isak legger telefonen i fanget med skjermen ned, ser bort på Jonas og spør han hva han spurte om. Akkurat i det Jonas skal til å svare piper det i telefonen. Han griper tak i telefonen, men stopper brått og legger den tilbake uten å se hvem som meldte han.

“Hva tror du om fotball EM? Vinner Italia eller tror du Belgia klarer å forsvare tittelen fra sist mesterskap?” Jonas gir han jointen.

“Tja, jeg vet ikke jeg. Kanskje Italia,” sier han og tar et par nye drag. Kikker diskret ned på telefonen, snur den forsiktig og ser konvolutten lyse mot han. Trykker lett på skjermen, den lyser opp sammen med navnet til Even.

“Jeg holder en knapp på Belgia, men egentlig bryr jeg meg fint lite. For fotballen handler jo bare om penger. Ingen bryr seg om spillet lenger. Dier gikk jo fra Liverpool til PSG bare fordi de bladde opp mer penger enn det Liverpool maktet.”

“Mhm, sant det.”

“Fikk du med deg han unge duden i fra Belgia, Pieter Vertonghen. Han ble jo solgt til Real Madrid for over nitti millioner kroner og får en årslønn på nesten tretti millioner bare for å trille en ball liksom. Herregud, hvor sykt er ikke det?”

“Sykt ja.”

“Han er jo bare seksten år.”

“Mm,” sier han fraværende.  

“Du!”

“Mm?”

Han kikker forsiktig ned på telefonen igjen, den lille, lyse konvolutten lyser opp mot han som fjernlys i mørket. Det er umulig å ikke legge merke til den.

“Isak!”

“Ja?” Isak lar blikket fokusere på Jonas.

“Bare se på den meldinga du. Jeg ser du klør i fingrene etter å sjekke hvem det er.”

“Neida, jeg kan sjekke senere. Det er sikkert ikke noe viktig,” sier han og avfeier Jonas, retter seg opp i stolen og lar mobilen falle ned på gresset. Han er på tur med Jonas, bør ha fokus på han da. Ikke bli sånn håpløst irriterende, forelska fyr som sitter med nesa ned i telefonen og ikke klarer å prate med kompisen en meter unna han.

“Issy? Du henger bare sånn halvveis med i samtalen. Svarer knapt på det jeg spør om.”

“Sorry ass.” Han sukker.

“Det er sikkert Even, så bare svar han du. Jeg må ringe mamma uansett. Lovet ungene og ringe i kveld før de la seg og det begynner å bli sent.”

“Sikker?” Det rykker til i munnviken, må holde igjen for å ikke gi han et alt for stort smil.

“Helt sikker! Vi kan prate mer når jeg har snakka med kidsa.”

“Okei, takk.”

Isak bøyer seg raskt til siden for å hente opp telefonen. Campingstolen vipper litt for mye, han mister balansen og detter ut av stolen. Lander med skuldra først og stolen delvis oppå seg. Telefonen er gjemt et sted under kropp og stol, kjenner noe bore seg inn i siden hans og tenker at det er den.

Latteren bølger seg ut av Jonas, han ler så fælt at krøllene rister og tårene triller. Prøver å si noe, men det blir bare noe utydelig mumling for latteren blokkerer alle ordene som sitter på tunga og vil ut.

Isak løfter stolen til side og setter den ned med beina i gresset, før han plukker opp telefonen og kommer seg opp i knestående.

“Ivrig, much?”

“Faen,” mumler Isak og kjenner kinnene brenne.

“Det der skulle jeg hatt på film ass.”

“Ja, det skulle du vel.” Isak himler med øynene.

“Får håpe det er Even som sender melding da og ikke bare Magnus som sender deg en dårlig meme.”

“Ja,” mumler han og setter seg tilbake i stolen.

Jonas tar opp telefonen fra lomma, ringer hjem til moren sin og får snakke med Andreas. Isak åpner telefonen, smiler fra øre til øre og leser den korte meldingen til Even før han setter seg enda mer til rette i stolen og svarer han.

 

 **Even (21.03)** : jay?? 😜

 **Isak (21.06)** : Jonas orga. Så da ble det weed-retreat etter fjellturen

 **Even (21.06)** : hahaha. dere ass.

 **Even (21.06)** : har aldri møtt en sånn fyr som deg.

 **Isak (21.06)** : nei? er det bra eller?

 **Even (21.06)** : utelukkende bra 😊

**Isak (21.06): 😊**

**Isak (21.07)** : hva gjør du da? Gått hjem håper jeg.

 **Even (21.07)** : eh, nei…

 **Even (21.07)** : Flemming krevde kos, så nå ligger vi på sofaen og slapper av. Håper det er greit?

 **Isak (21.07)** :Det går helt fint.

 **Even (21.07)** : *bilde av Flemming som ligger oppå magen til Even*

 **Isak (21.07)** : Flemming er heldig ass 💖

 **Even (21.07)** : 😊

 **Even (21.07)** : Trøtt, så jeg må snart hjem. Trenger jo ikke sovne på sofaen din igjen liksom…

 **Isak (21.07)** : Gjør ikke noe det da. Bare å sove om du føler for det. Flemming vil være superglad i hvertfall.

 **Even (21.08)** : Bra tur over fjellet?

 **Isak (21.08)** : awesome! Naturen er jo bare helt spektakulær. Godt å fylle lungene med fjelluft.

 **Even (21.08)** : ja, det er jo akkurat det du gjør nå… 😜😂

 **Isak (21.08)** : dust. Har gått i over syv timer i dag, så jeg synes et par trekk et fortjent ass.

 **Even (21.08)** : seff. jeg bare kødda.

 **Isak (21.08)** : går det bra med bildet?

 **Even (21.09)** : det går greit. Hvilken øyenfarge hadde morfaren din?

 **Isak (21.09)** : hæ?

 **Even (21.09)** : bare svar

 **Isak (21.09)** : brune

 **Even (21.09)** : takk 😊

 **Isak (21.09)** : skal du male morfar?

 **Even (21.11)** :

**Isak (21.11)** : dust.

 **Even (21.11)** : du får se på fredag.

 **Isak (21.11)** : men du, må nesten avslutte her. Jonas maser, synes jeg er litt lite sosial…

 **Even (21.11)** : okei. skal reise meg fra sofaen nå. Håper å komme fra det i live. Flemming ser ikke så interessert ut i å flytte på seg.

 **Isak (21.11)** : kan garantere at han ikke er det nå som han har fått deg liggende i sofaen.

 **Even (21.11)** : er det nå jeg skal bruke det skinkeosttrikset? 🤔😁

 **Isak (21.11)** : jepp

 **Even (21.11)** : okei, da prøver jeg det om Flemming blir sur.  

 **Isak (21.11)** : lykke til.

 **Even (21.12)** : takk 😊 hils Jonas da.  

 **Isak (21.12)** : Jonas hilser tilbake.

 **Isak (21.12)** : vi snakkes 😊

 **Even (21.12)** : det gjør vi 😊

 **Isak (21.12)** : hils Flemming da 💖

 **Even (21.12)** : skal gjøre det 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakterene mine gjør ting absolutt ikke har planlagt (i det nest siste upublisertekapitlet jeg har skrevet ferdig) så nå må jeg plutselig tenke litt nytt og tilpasse meg deretter. Det tar tid og da tar det kanskje noen ekstra dager (enn normalt) før neste kapittel kommer. At ikke karakterene mine kan holde seg til manus da? Tenk å bare plutselig si ting ut i fra eget hodet? Ærlig talt! *rister oppgitt på hodet* 🤔😟🤯🤷


	26. Faen ta deg, Even!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine ord på forrige kapittel. Det er alltid så gøy å høre hva dere synes og tror og ikke minst oppmundrende / bra for skrivehjertet mitt og få gode/fine tilbakemeldinger om det jeg skriver. Så - ingen grunn til å stoppe med det. 
> 
> Til tross for mange fine tilbakemeldinger er det ikke fritt for at "skriveangsten" kommer og tar meg og det gjorde den forrige søndag. Så da gjorde jeg noe veldig smart. Tok kontakt med BEWA som straks satte i gang hjelpetiltak og nå har jeg kommet sånn nogenlunde i vater igjen. Hun gjør underverker og hvis du nå merker langt færre de/dem feil og mindre skrivefeil generelt så er det hennes fortjeneste. Gode tilbakemeldinger på innhold / form har hun også kommet med. Takk 💖
> 
> Nå er Isak kommet hjem fra fjellturen med Jonas og da er forhåpentligvis veggmaleriet til Even ferdig. Kanskje det blir avduking?

Klokka er nesten halv åtte og magen skriker etter mat. Han setter sekken på ryggen, låser opp døra til seg selv og ser surt på trappa, skulle ønske han bodde på bakkeplan nå. Beina er såre og tunge etter gårsdagens fjelltur. De få trappetrinnene er ikke noe i forhold til de sju timene i fjellet, men akkurat nå er de tjuefem trinnene tjuefem for mye. 

Flemming møter han i gangen, maler fornøyd og stryker seg inntil beina hans før han legger seg ned på ryggen og krever kos. Han virker ikke misfornøyd med at han har vært borte og Isak tenker at Even har skjemt han bort. 

“Hvordan skal det gå nå da Flemming, nå som ikke Even er her og skjemmer deg bort?” 

Han setter seg ned på huk, løfter katten opp og borer ansiktet inn i den myke pelsen. Det er fint i nøyaktig tre og et halvt sekund og så ivrer Flemming etter å komme ned, dytter han i ansiktet med strake poter. 

“Du mener jeg må invitere han opp hit igjen og fortelle han hva jeg synes om han? Ja, de sier det alle sammen, både Jonas, Eskild og Markus. Så jeg får vel gjøre det da. Blir du glad da?” 

Flemming står og ser på han, det ser nesten ut som han skjønner alt han sier. Han gjør jo ikke det, men det er veldig fint å snakke med Flemming for det, få litt tanker ut av hodet. 

Han klør Flemming på hodet og katten synker ned på gulvet, strekker seg og gjør magen klar for mer av han. Mer kløing og kos.

“Men det er skummelt skjønner du. Jonas sier han liker meg mer enn bare en venn og han har vel rett i det. Men jeg tror Even bærer på noe vondt som gjør at han kanskje ikke er helt klar for noe nå. Og det er jo kjipt i så fall for jeg er veldig klar for noe. Vi har det fint vi Flemming, det er ikke det. Jeg bare trenger noe mer. Og du vet, to personer betyr dobbelt med kos.”

Han går inn på soverommet med sekken. Bare dumper den ned på gulvet og forlater den, orker ikke pakke ut i kveld. Nå må han skaffe seg litt mat, har ikke spist så mye. Det ble en dårlig hamburgertallerken på Tippen Galaxy grill i Hønefoss. Kjøttet var svidd i kantene , salatbladet hadde null krønsj og chipsen var krydret ihjel. Det eneste som funket var den kalde colaen.

På kjøkkenbenken ser han en liten bunke med papir; aviser, reklame og et par regninger. På toppen lyser en hvit lapp med håndskrevet tekst. 

 

_ Hei, Isak :-) _

_ Jeg lagde meg lasagne i går og fikk så mye til overs at jeg tenkte du kunne få litt rester. Regner med at du er sliten etter så mye frisk fjelluft (og grønt ;-) ) Det er bare å varme den i mikroen.  _

_ Jeg tok inn posten din, håper det ikke gjorde noe. Åpnet ingen brev. Fikk invitasjon til Sankthans feiring på lørdag. Skal du dit? Jeg bør vel bli kjent med noen flere folk her… Men jeg vil ikke dra dit alene. Kanskje vi kunne dratt sammen? :-) _

_ Flemming har forresten oppført seg eksemplarisk.  _

_ Even :-) _

 

Magen tar noen rare vendinger. Slipper alle sommerfuglene fri og det er ikke få av dem. Føles som en hel armé er på sommerøvelse og det kiler sånn skikkelig. 

Herregud, så klart han vil feire Sankthans med Even. Kan egentlig ikke tenke seg noe annet. Tenk å sitte i en campingstol ved bålet og se Even glitre gjennom flammene? 

Han smiler bredt, tar en sånn Eskild-piruett på gulvet og griper tak i telefonen. Må ta kontakt med Even og si han gjerne vil henge med han i morra. Ja for ikke å snakke om å takke for både middag og jobb. 

Tenk at Even tenkte på han og har lagt restemat i kjøleskapet til han. Og så hjemmelaget lasagne da, en av hans absolutte favoritter. Han sukker salig, åpner telefonen og finner frem bildet Even sendte av han og Flemming til lunsj i dag.

Øynene former seg til hjerter og han tar telefonen opp til ansiktet og kysser skjermen. Driter i hvor teit det ser ut, det er jo bare han og Flemming her og Flemming har jo ikke akkurat noen mulighet for å sladre til noen. 

Han vil ringe, savner å høre stemmen hans, den silkemyke, men mørke stemmen som trenger igjennom alle lag og treffer han midt i hjertet. 

“Hei, det er Even.”

“Hei, det er Isak.”

“Halla.” Han er ikke sikker, men det høres litt ut som Even smiler. 

“Kom nettopp hjem og måtte bare ringe deg. Tusen, tusen takk for lasagnen. Du er bare en engel.”

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Visste du at lasagne er en av mine favoritter?”

“Ja, du har fortalt det.”

“Gleder meg sykt til å spise, har bare spist en skikkelig ræva burger i Hønefoss.”

“Så kjipt da, håper lasagnen smaker bedre.”

“Den ser helt perfekt ut.” 

“Takk.”

“Og ja, takk for at du tok inn posten. Det hadde jeg helt glemt.”

“Bare hyggelig.” 

“Ja, den Sankthansfeiringa i mårra-”

“Ja? Blir du med?” Den litt usikre stemmen til Even trenger igjennom telefonen og treffer et punkt inne i han. 

“Blir gjerne med på det ass.”

“Kult! Hadde liksom ikke så lyst å gå helt alene-” 

“Ser den.” 

“Ikke så skummelt da.” Det blir stille et øyeblikk, han hører Even svelge. “Og veldig mye hyggeligere.”

“Det synes jeg og.” Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile, et sånt altoppslukende smil som tar opp all plass i ansiktet. 

“Jeg er forresten ferdig med bildet.”

“Ååh. Fett.”

“Så du kan gå ned å se på det om du vil.”

“Tar det i morra, sånn at de andre kan se også. Du må komme du og.”

“Jeg? Må jeg det?”

“Så klart, alle kunstnere er jo til stedet ved avdukninger av store kunstverk.”

“Du ass.” Even ler. “Store kunstverk du liksom. Nei ass.”

“Klart det er og du må komme.”

“Off, må jeg?” 

“Ja, pauserommet er stengt helt til du kommer. Så det så. Vil du være ansvarlig for at de ansatte ikke har noe sted å spise?”

“De kan da bare spise oppe hos deg?”

“Det er bare spesielt utvalgte som får den muligheten. Det har jeg jo fortalt deg.”

“Ja, du har jo det,” sier han lavmælt. “Og de er ikke spesielle nok?”

“Nope.”

“Men-” Det blir stille i telefonen, det eneste han hører er svak pust fra Even. 

“Men hva?” spør Isak. 

“Eh- nei, det var ikke noe,” sier Even kjapt. 

“Okei, men du må komme i morra!” sier han med mørk stemme, prøver å høre så myndig ut som mulig. 

“Er det Strenge-Isak som snakker?” spør Even. 

“Kjempestrenge-Isak faktisk,” sier han, biter seg i leppa for å ikke begynne å le. 

“Jeg kommer.” 

“Bra.” Det kribler i magen, alle sommerfuglene tar en rundtur av tanken på å se Even igjen. Det føles som en evighet siden, selv om det var på onsdag morgen. 

“Jeg er bare så sykt nervøs om du liker det like mye som jeg gjør.” Even sukker. 

“Så du er fornøyd med det?”

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt og Isak ser for seg det litt usikre smilet hans, at han kanskje biter seg litt i underleppa og kikker nedi gulvet. Kanskje rødmer han også? 

“Så bra. Hvis du er fornøyd er helt sikker jeg det også.”

“Tror du det?” spør Even. 

“Det er jeg overbevist om. Men du, jeg må nesten lage meg litt mat her. Er sykt sulten,” sier han motvillig, vil jo egentlig bare prate med Even hele kvelden. 

“Så klart, du skal få spise.”

“Men da sees vi i morra da. Passer det i to-tida? Må høre med Åse om hun har tid å komme innom en tur da.”

“Går greit det,” sier Even. 

“Supert. Jeg kan jo melde deg om det blir forandring i planen, okei?”

“Mm, gjør det.” 

“Gleder meg.”

“Forresten, du Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg besøkte NAV i går og snakket med saksbehandleren min. Søkte på den jobben som du sa.”

“Gjorde du? Fett!”

“Lill ringte meg i dag og vi snakke sammen på telefonen. Hun likte bildene mine. Det ble liksom et lite intervju.”

“Så gøy da! Sa hun noe om hullene i CVen da?”

“Vi snakket litt om det.” Det blir brått stille i telefonen og han venter på at Even skal si noe mer. 

“Okei-” 

“Jeg fortalte jeg hadde vært syk en stund.” Han hører Even svelge hardt. 

“Fy flate, så tøft av deg!” 

“Synes du?” Even høres overrasket ut. 

“Ja, herregud. Sånt krever mot. Du er modig”

“Takk, det var snilt sagt.”

“Men du er jo modig. Først forteller du meg og så en fremmed dame.”

“Hadde nok ikke gjort det hvis ikke mamma hadde overtalt meg.” Even stopper opp, tar liten pause og trekker pusten godt inn. “Og så tenkte jeg litt på Strenge-Isak.”

“Strenge-Isak.” 

Han ler lett og kjenner det bruse over av noe varmt, fint og godt inne i han. Tenk at Even tenkte på han, herregud så fint. 

“Gjorde du?”

“Mmm. Tenkte det var greit at han ikke ble sint.”

“Nei, du vil ikke at Strenge-Isak skal bli Sinte-Isak,” ler han. “Men hva sa hun Lill da til det du fortalte?” 

“At det ikke betydde noe. Hun hadde en venn som også slet psykisk, så hun hadde litt innblikk i hvordan det var.”

“Jeg er sikker på at du får den jobben ass.”

“Takk. Har liksom begynt å tenke på det og jeg håper det jeg også. Hun fortalte jo litt mer om jobben og den høres veldig gøy ut. Og jeg trenger en jobb ass.”

“Ja, man gjør jo det. Og kunst er jo midt i blinken for deg!”

“Ja, det er jo- uhm- liksom mitt felt. Vil liksom ikke jobbe på Rema som jeg gjorde sist,” sier han. “Ikke det at det å jobbe i butikk er galt altså, ikke misforstå meg. Det er helt fett det. Det bare passer-”

“Du! Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det passer ikke helt deg.”

“Nei-”

“Du er den kreative typen og da passer ikke butikkjobb.”

“Mmm.” 

“Når vår du vite noe mer da?”

“Neste uke. Hun var så opptatt, skulle ha ferie. ”

“Jeg krysser fingrene og heier på deg.”

“Takk. Jeg trenger det.”  

De avslutter samtalen og Isak er helt varm om hjertet, smiler er sånn tullete stort og han danser for seg selv på kjøkkengulvet mens han nynner på Gabrielle. 

 

_ Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp.  _

_ Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned. _

_ Du får alt til å sprenge i kok.  _

_ D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med. _

 

Han setter lasagnen i mikroen og finner frem tallerken og bestikk samt noe å drikke. Plasserer alt på stuebordet foran tv’n og finner frem Netflix og siste episode av  _ Two guys and a baby girl _ sånn at han kan Skype Eskild snart og diskutere hva som skjer. 

Sju minutter senere sitter han i sofaen med en rykende varm lasagne på tallerken. Han tar raskt en bit og kjenner det brenner litt på tunga. Litt sånn automatisk finner han frem telefonen, tar en selfie med seg selv og maten og sender den til Even på whatsapp. 

 

**Isak (20.17):** verdens beste lasagne  <3

**Isak (20.17):** den må jeg få oppskriften på. 

**Isak (20.17):** nei, vent. jeg kan jo ikke lage mat. Du må komme en gang i uka og lage lasagne til meg.

**Even (20.17):** haha, så bra du likte den. 

**Even (20.17):** jeg visste ikke at jobben som kokk var spikra ennå… 

**Isak (20.17):** bare formaliteter igjen, kontraktsforslag kommer i morra :) Så da er det bare å signere. 

**Even (20.17):** skal jeg komme til deg en gang i uka eller holder det at jeg leverer fersk lasagne på døra?

**Isak (20.17):** hva tror du? 

**Even (20.17):** at jeg må komme inn…?

**Even (20.17):** så klart, jeg gidder ikke sitte her og spise dritdigg lasagne alene ass. men du ser alle betingelsene i kontrakten. 

**Even (20.17):** alle betingelsene? er det mange?

**Isak (20.18):** helt overkommelig. Det er i grunn bare et par tre betingelser: 1. du må lage mat, ikke bare lasagne, men også andre ting  2. du må være deg selv 3. du må ALDRI servere meg fiskekaker. 

**Even (20.18):** okeeei, hater du fiskekaker?

**Isak (20.18):** har bare et litt dårlig minne om fiskekaker fra barndommen, pappa tvang meg til å spise fiskekaker enda jeg ikke var så glad i det og jeg ikke var helt i form. var kvalm og sånn. endte opp med at jeg spydde så jævlig at det kom fiskekaker ut av nesa… har liksom ikke spist det etter den episoden. 

**Even (20.18):** shit. Da skjønner jeg… ikke no’ fiskekaker. 

**Isak (20.18):** ja også er det en ting til….

**Isak (20.18):** Flemming har satt poteavtrykket sitt på kontrakten. Han krever kos. Jeg kunne liksom ikke si nei, for han trua meg med å flytte ut. Bare pakke snippesken sin og finne en ny eier. 

**Even (20.18):** oi, såpass.

**Isak (20.18):** ja… jeg er liksom helt fanga her. 

**Isak (20.19):** kan du please bare signere, jeg vil ikke miste Flemming. Han er en sta jævel, så jeg vet han vil gjennomføre. 

**Even (20.19):** jeg må jo nesten bare signere da. 

**Isak (20.19):** sorry ass, men… ja.

**Even (20.20):** neida, det går fint. Du er jo en allright fyr og Flemming har myk pels :)

**Isak (20.20):** :) 

 

Isak lener seg tilbake i sofaen, lurer på om det er innafor å bruke Flemming i et ledd i å flørte med Even eller om det bare er superteit og desperat? 

Er det normalt eller fremstår han som en  _ crazy cat man _ ? Hjelpes, at det går an å være så ute av trening på å sjekke opp folk.

 

.

 

Stemningen er til å ta å føle på. Even har mistet farge litt av fargen i ansiktet og sier ikke så mye. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og han flakker med blikket. Selv er han bare glad og spent, smiler forventningsfullt, for han  _ vet _ at det Even har gjort vil være mer enn bra nok. Helt sikkert fantastisk også, slik som alt det andre han har gjort. 

Hadde han kommet på det før, skulle han ha dratt på polet og kjøpt inn en flaske med Champagne de kunne delt, for dette er litt sånn høytidelig. De skal jo avduke et kunstverk. 

Men det er kanskje greit det ikke ble noe Champagne, for han tror det kanskje hadde blitt vel mye oppmerksomhet på Even. Det virker ikke som han er så glad i å få alle øynene rettet mot seg eller god på å ta imot ros. 

“Er vi klare for avduking da, gutter?” spør Åse entusiastisk. 

“Ja,” sier han og Markus i kor. Even henger litt nølende etter. 

“Nja, vet ikke helt jeg.” Stemmen er litt ustø og Even gnir tommelen mot innsiden av hånden. “Men vi får vel få det overstått,” sier han og ler. 

“Nervøs?” spør han og klemmer Even på skuldra. 

“Mm,” sier han med et lite nikk. “Vondt i magen.”

“Du, det kommer til å gå bra.” 

“Håper det,” sukker han. 

Isak åpner døra, går inn først mens Even kommer like bak og så kommer Åse, Else og Markus inn. 

Den fire meter lange veggen er dekket med et bilde av butikken, en tro kopi, og foran butikken står Knut,  _ morfaren hans _ , med en sykkel og ser så fornøyd ut.  _ Akkurat _ som på bilde som henger utenfor kontoret hans.  

Øynene sperres opp og absolutt alle hårene på kroppen reiser seg unisont. Han prøver å si noe, men talesenteret er midlertidig ute av drift. Blir bare stående med vidåpen munn og gape. Åse og Else sier noe, sikkert Markus også, men han klarer ikke fange opp hva. Det bare suser i ørene hans. 

Tårer trosser øyelokkene, presser seg frem og triller sakte nedover kinnet hans. Han er raskt fremme med hånden, vil tørke dem bort før noen ser han. Har ikke spesielt lyst å stå å grine foran Even og alle de ansatte. Forsøket mislykkes totalt, for tårene er for mange og de kommer for fort. 

“Faen ta deg, Even,” sier han og kikker på veggen, blunker gjentatte ganger for å få bukt med de største tårene.

“Eh- liker du det ikke?” spør Even med skjelvende stemme. 

“Herregud, for et dumt spørsmål. Det er noe av det fineste jeg har sett noensinne.”

Han snur seg mot Even, kranser armene rundt halsen hans og drar han inn i en varm klem. Presser kinnet sitt mot hans, skjeggstubber rasper mot huden og duften av Even kiler i nesa. Driter i at alle står å ser på de. At Markus sikkert vil ha en kommentar eller åtte til dette etterpå og at Åse og Else sikkert vil konspirere og snakke om dem i lunsjen. 

“Ååå,” sier Even stille. 

“Du kan bare ikke gjøre sånn mot meg,” mumler han inn i øret til Even.

“Nei- eh- altså- det var liksom ikke meninga at du skulle bli så satt ut da,” sier han lavmælt og stryker han på ryggen.

“Det traff meg midt i hjertet, sånn skikkelig.”

Isak drar seg motvillig ut av klemmen og armene til Even. Kunne gjerne ha stått sånn i en halv evighet, men det er jo andre i rommet og.  

“Sorry ass,” ler han og puster ut, tørker tårer med begge hendene.

“Det går fint, jeg er bare glad du likte det så mye. Har vært sykt nervøs for hva du kom til å si.” Øynene til Even er våte, det er tydelig at det ikke bare er Isak som er rørt. 

“Dette skulle Knut ha sett, han hadde elsket det. Vært så stolt av at noen tok seg tid til å male han. Denne butikken var jo selve livsverket hans,” sier Åse og sukker salig. 

Ordene treffer Isak midt i hjertet, han kjenner tårnene velle opp i han igjen. Snur seg bort, snufser litt og prøver å tørke tårene med innsiden av håndflaten. 

“Men kjære deg da, Isak.” Åse snur seg og trekker han inn i en klem. “Det var ikke meningen å få deg til å gråte igjen da.”

“Sorry ass, det bare ble litt mye akkurat nå.”

“Knut ville vært så stolt, av både maleriet og av deg. Du gjør en helt fantastisk jobb her,” sier Åse og stryker han på ryggen. Else nikker og er helt enig. 

“Takk, Åse.”

“Ja, Isak er bare helt konge ass. Fetere sjef skal du leite lenge etter,” skyter Markus inn. Isak drar seg ut av Åses favn, snur seg og smiler til Markus. 

“Takk, Markus. Men det er ikke jeg som skal ha oppmerksomheten nå. Den må dere rette til Even.”

“Ja, så klart. Fy faen, så sjukt bra bilde ass. High five for det der.” 

Markus kikker bort på Even, nikker litt og hever høyrehånda. Even nøler et par sekunder, men klasker hånda mot Markus sin da han ser at Markus ikke trekker hånda tilbake. 

“Jo, takk,” sier Even beskjedent og kikker ned i gulvet et lite øyeblikk. 

“Ja, dette er virkelig fantastisk, Even. Et skikkelig løft for pauserommet, nå blir det jo rent hyggelig å spise lunsj her.” sier Åse smilende.  

“Takk. Det var hyggelig å høre.” Even rødmer, sånn skikkelig og han tenker at Even ikke kan være vant med sånn uforbeholden ros. 

“Nå må jo bare resten av rommet males også. Hvem skal gjøre den jobben? Har du satt Even til det og?” spør Else.

“Nei, så langt har jeg ikke tenkt faktisk,” sier Isak. “Og akkurat det blir i hvertfall ikke bestemt i dag, for nå trenger jeg litt tid til å summe meg. Og dere to må ut i butikken, vi har faktisk åpent.” 

“Og jeg må en tur på do,” sier Even. 

“Kom inn på kontoret når du er ferdig da, så skal vi ordne med de siste pengene dine,” sier Isak og henvender seg til Even. 

“Okei,” sier han med et smil og smetter ut av døra. 

Else tar en siste kikk på bildet før hun går ut av rommet og bort til kassene for å se om det er noen å ekspedere, mens Åse og Markus blir stående og beundre bildet litt til. 

“Markus!”

“Ja, sjef?”

“Du kan ikke bli stående her og henge, kom deg ut i butikken nå.”

“Greit, sjef!”

Åse blir værende, hun skal jo ikke starte å jobbe før klokka halv fire. Det er jo flere timer unna. 

Johannes Rugland står like utenfor kontoret og stirrer intenst på dem, det ser nesten ut som han har ventet på at de skal komme ut. Isak bråstopper, stivner helt og Markus krasjer i han. Det er som om noen har malt superlim under skosålene hans. Beina lar ikke flytte på seg og Markus må ta et steg til siden for å ikke bli stående helt oppi han. 

“Hva skjer a?” sier Markus, flytter blikket mellom Isak og Johannes.

“Eh-” Isak åpner munnen sin, men lukker den igjen. Vet liksom ikke hva han skal si. Vil helst ikke forholde seg til Johannes, bare snu seg og gå bakveien ut av butikken.   

“Hva som skjer?” sier Johannes og henvender seg til Markus. “Det skal jeg fortelle deg. Ingenting! Jeg har stått ved kassa og ventet på å betale i flere minutter nå uten at noen har kommet. Jeg må si det er helt elendig service i denne butikken her.”

“Beklager,” sier Isak og svelger hardt, vil bare få Johannes ut av butikken så fort som mulig. “Vi bare hadde et lite møte her. Det er noen klare ved kassa som kan ekspederer deg nå.”  

Johannes vender det døve øret til, er tydeligvis ikke interessert i å betale for varene sine riktig ennå. Har viktigere ting å gjøre, snur seg mot Isak og skjærer en grimase. 

“Men det er vel ikke mer enn man kan forvente av sånne som deg. Stakkars Knut som ikke hadde noen andre enn et sånt avvik som deg til å overta butikken.” 

Johannes rister på hodet. Avskyen er til å ta og føle på. Isak ser på han med åpen munn og store øyne. Kjenner det snører seg til i brystet og klumpen i magen fester seg umiddelbart. 

“Hva faen er det du sier?” Markus tar et skritt frem og borer øynene i Johannes. “Har du ikke noe godt å si kan du se til helvete å komme deg ut.”

“Markus, bare drit i det. Han er ikke verdt det. Bare la han betale for varene sine og gå,” sier Isak og prøver å trekke Markus til seg, men han rikker seg ikke.

“Nei, for faen! Sånn oppførsel nekter jeg å godta. Du skal være glad det er Isak som er sjef her du, hadde jeg vært sjef her hadde jeg kasta deg på hode og ræva ut av butikken uten å la deg få betale en eneste vare. Du vet det finnes andre butikker omkring her, så hvis du synes Isak er så jævlig foreslår jeg at du benytter deg av en av de neste gang.” Stemmen dirrer og ansiktet er rødt. Markus tar enda et skritt frem, står nå helt oppi Johannes. “Din trangsynte jævel.”

“Hvem er du da?” Johannes hever øyenbrynene og snøfter. “Han som stikker kuken oppi ræva hans? Fy faen så ekkelt.”

Isak åpner munnen for å si noe, men klarer ikke få frem et eneste ord. Blir bare stående, stiv som en påle og gape. 

Åse er på vei ut fra pauserommet. Kommer ilende til, tar Markus i armen og trekker han bakover før hun stiller seg bestemt foran Johannes, legger armene i kors og ser på han med et stramt blikk. Hun kjenner til det anstrengte forholdet Isak har til lederen av menigheten. 

“Nå foreslår jeg at du ikke sier noe mer, men bare tar varene dine og går bort til kassa så du får betalt. For det var vel derfor du kom? Og så tar du med Isak inn på kontoret Markus.”

“Jeg har alltid visst det, sånne homser er alltid så skjøre og veike. Er ikke mann nok til å ta en konfrontasjon, må ha andre til å prate for seg. Herregud, så patetisk.” 

Johannes ler, latteren fyller luftrommet mellom de og treffer han midt i hjerte som en kniv med skarpe tagger. 

“Kom,” sier Markus og tar tak i armen til Isak. “La oss gå.” 

“Gjør det gutter, han her er ikke verdt tida deres,” sier Åse. Johannes snur seg og ser på gutta. “Ja, dere skal vel inn på kontoret og bedrive litt hor,” sier han med forakt i stemmen. 

Døra går igjen med et smell. Isak setter seg i kontorstolen, lukker øynene og svelger bort klumpen i halsen. Prøver iherdig å slappe av, la de stive musklene få hvile, men lykkes overhodet ikke. 

“Går det bra?” spør Markus og kikker bort på Isak, går frem og tilbake på gulvet, klarer ikke stå i ro.  

“Jada.” Han åpner øynene, ser på Markus og smiler sånn halvveis. “Takk for at du sa det du sa.”

“Det skulle bare mangle, fyren er jo helt sjuk i hue.”

“Ja,” sier han stille og kikker ned i fanget. 

Plutselig går døra opp. 

“Sorry at det tok litt tid. Fikk en telefon jeg måtte ta,” sier Even da han kommer inn på kontoret. “Oi, har det skjedd noe?” 

Even kikker bort på Isak, ser de glassaktig øynene som stirrer tomt ut i rommet. Så bort på Markus som er like rød i ansiktet som en overmoden tomat.

“Ja, en trangsynt jævel var nettopp her og spydde ut noe homofobisk dritt,” sier Markus.

“Igjen?” Even sperrer øynene opp, blir mørke i løpet av sekunder. 

“Mm,” sier Isak stille. 

“Du skal være jævlig glad du ikke var her,” sier Markus. 

“Fra samme menighet som han du traff utenfor butikken i forrige uke?” spør Even. 

“Ja. Det var faren hans.” Isak stryker fingrene langs med armlenene på morfars gamle kontorstol. 

“Fy faen!” Even rister på hodet og går bort til vinduet, lener seg mot karmen. 

“Hele den familien er helt sjuke i hue,” freser Markus. 

“De bryr seg ihvertfall ikke om andre enn seg selv,” sier Even med et sukk. 

“De er hjernevaska hele gjengen,” sier Markus. 

“Ja,  _ det  _ er det ihvertfall ikke noe tvil om,” sier Even og kikker bort på Isak. 

“Jeg skulle ha klinka til han så den forpulte jævelen datt i bakken.” Markus knytter neven. 

“Det hjelper ikke noe,” sier Even lavmælt. 

“Hjelper ikke?” Markus ser bort på Even.

“Nei, det hjelper ikke en dritt. Trust me.” 

“Har du slått ned noen?” Markus hever øyenbrynene. 

“Sånne folk får man aldri forandret meningen til. Det beste er å unngå dem som best man kan,” sier Even. 

“De burde vært utestengt fra butikken, aldri fått lov til å handle her mer.”

“Det kan jeg være enig med deg,” sier Even. 

Isak har falt ut av samtalen. Sitter med hodet bøyd og pirker borti skummet i hullet på stolen, prøver å fordøye det som nettopp har skjedd. Døra går opp igjen, Åse stikker hodet inn og henvender seg til Markus. Sier han må komme seg ut i butikken for det har kommet en haug med feststemte folk som skal handle øl og snacks. 

“Ait, jeg kommer,” sier Markus og smiler til Åse, så glir døra igjen. Markus lar blikket gli mellom Isak og Even. “Isak trenger litt ekstra TLC og siden jeg ble beordret ut i butikken, må du ta jobben.” Markus borer øynene i Even. “Okei?”

“Eh- ja,” sier Even og kikker på Markus. “Så klart, jeg skal- uhm- ta meg av det.” Et svakt hint av rødskjær fyller kinnene hans. 

“Bra!” Markus smiler fra øre til øre. “Jeg stoler på at du gjør en bra jobb! Isak?”

“Ja?” Han kikker bort på Markus, ser smilet nesten går rundt på han. 

“Det er bare å ta den tida du trenger for jeg har full kontroll på sjappa.”

“Takk,” sier han og gir han et lite smil. 

Døra glir igjen og det er bare han og Even igjen på kontoret. Even blir stående ved vinduet, kikker forsiktig bort på han mens han vipper hælene opp og ned. 

“Går det bra?” 

“Jada,” sier han stille. 

“Du ser litt anspent ut. Skuldrene er jo skyhøye,” sier Even.

“Det bare-” Isak fomler med ordene, vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si. 

“La meg ordne det.”

Isak ser Even komme mot seg, stiller seg rett bak han og sekunder etterpå kjenner han hendene hans på skuldrene sine. Tommelene borer seg inn i musklene mellom skulderbladene. Bevegelsene er harde og bestemte.

“Aah,” stønner Isak, klarer ikke holde det inne. 

“Bare prøv å slapp av,” sier Even med myk stemme og fortsetter å massere han. Flytter tomlene oppover mot nakken, trykker hardt på noen muskler der fingrene plasseres på toppen av skulderpartiet. 

De store, myke hendene til Even drar de kjipe tankene på Johannes og det homofobiske hatet hans ut av han. Erstatter dem med en sånn deilig følelse som sprer seg ut i hele kroppen.

Skuldrene senker seg litt etter litt. Isak legger henda i fanget, er redd kroppen skal bedra han og gi han en boner. For fy faen, dette er digg.

“Godt?” spør Even. 

“Jaa-aah.”

“Ikke for hardt?”

“Ne-e-i. Bare godt,” sier Isak og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. 

Even masserer han i noen minutter uten at de sier så mye. Stillheten mellom de er ikke klein sånn som det ofte blir når ingen har noe å si, bare deilig og behagelig. Det er første gangen han har  kjent det sånn her. 

Plutselig sniker deg seg noen bilder inn i hodet hans. Bilder av Even og han oppe i sofaen. Even som sitter med en tegneblokk og tegner med en blyant og han som ligger med hodet i fanget hans og leser litt på telefonen. Den eneste lyden er blyant som treffer papir og kanskje litt maling fra Flemming som ligger i fotenden på sofaen om han hører ekstra godt etter. 

“Bedre nå?” spør Even og drar han ut av det fine tankespinnet. 

“Mye bedre,” sier Isak og ruller på hodet et par ganger. “Tusen takk, det var dritdigg.” 

“Det skulle bare mangle.” 

Even går bort til vinduet igjen, lener seg mot karmen og smiler til han. Isak lar blikket gli over rommet, snurrer tre hundre og seksti grader med stolen. Stopper opp og hviler øynene på den ene kortveggen. Den er fri for hyller, kun to gamle bilder og en feriekalender henger ved siden av hverandre midt på veggen og et par gamle stoler er tilfeldig plassert under de. 

“Du må gjøre noe her også!” Han reiser seg brått, går rundt pulten og mot veggen. Det skraper i gulvet da han drar stolene bort fra veggen.  To lyse flekker kommer til syne idet han tar ned bildene og legger de på gulvet. Feriekalenderen slenger han på pulten. Han banker i veggen. 

“Hva mener du? Male?”

“Ja, jeg vil ha den regnbuen! En stor fuckings regnbue som dekker hele veggen.” 

“Ja?”

“Ja, for faen! En regnbue i sterke farger mot en lyseblå himmel. Og så skal jeg sitte i kontorstolen til morfar, se på regnbuen og le av alle trangsynte jævler der ute som er så sykt mye fattigere enn det vi er. For det er akkurat det de er.”

“Jeg gjør det jeg,” sier Even kjapt. 

“Ja? Vil du det?”

“Ikke noe jeg vil mer akkurat nå.”

“Kult!” sier Isak og smiler. “Så kan Johannes stappe meningene sine der de hører hjemme, oppi sitt eget rævhøl.”

“Det er der de hører hjemme. Men- eh- jeg gjør det ikke så mye på grunn av han da,” sier Even og ser ut av vinduet. 

Pannen til Isak rynker seg. “Ikke?” 

“Så klart, litt på grunn av han idioten, men mest på grunn av deg.”

“Meg?” Isak kjenner det varmer rundt hjertet. Even gjør noe på grunn av  _ han _ .  

“Ja, fordi du ble så glad av det jeg gjorde på pauserommet,” sier han og smiler litt sånn sjenert. 

“Ååh,” sier Isak og smiler tilbake. “Jeg ble virkelig glad av det du gjorde der. Sånn langt inn i hjerterota.”

“Ja, og om du blir så glad igjen- så- ja- vil jeg gjerne male mer.” 

Isak ser bort på Even, ser roser forme seg i kinnene hans og han er bare så vanvittig fin. Siste rest av irritasjon, harme og frustrasjon siver ut av han. Erstattes av noe mykt og fint, en varme som legger seg som et tynt slør rundt hjertet hans og klemmer forsiktig på det.

“Fett.” Hjertet banker fort, det dunker så hardt inn i ørene hans at han redd Even skal høre det.  Tunga krøller seg, gjør det vanskelig å prate. 

“Det er bare så lenge siden noen har blitt  _ så _ glad av noe jeg har gjort,” sier han fort, rødmer litt og kikker ned i gulvet et øyeblikk. “Det føltes så- eh- godt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da beveget de seg enda litt nærmere hverandre Og selv om det bare er et par museskritt så bra er jo det, ikke sant? De kunne jo ha gått i hver sin retning!   
> I morgen blir det da Sankthansfeiring med alt det har å by på. Hadde dere forventet at det var Even som inviterte Isak?
> 
> Hører gjerne litt om hva dere tenker 💖


	27. La oss ta en skål for denne Hans vi feirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Hver og en av de gjør meg glad 💖
> 
> Da er det tid for Sankthansfeiring, og jeg sier bare SKÅL! 
> 
> Bewa har igjen hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen 💖

I kveld, tenker Isak idet han setter seg på sykkelen, da skal han snakke med Even. Virkelig snakke med han. Få noe mer ut av han enn bare røde kinn og myke smil. Kanskje ikke akkurat mens de sitter å spiser grillmat midt blant alle folka fra Ausvika som har valgt å komme.

Men kanskje de kan snike seg bort litt i løpet av kvelden? Etter han har drukket litt og fått motet på plass. Ta med seg en øl og gå litt langs stranda, finne en liten bortgjemt plass de kan være for seg selv en liten stund?

Han har tenkt på den klemmen han fikk på mandag og det som skjedde når Even sovna på sofaen på tirsdag. Det ble så klart et samtaleemne mellom Jonas og han på vei til Besseggen på onsdag og Jonas hadde sagt mye smart.

Etter at alle tankene har fått modnet litt, så har han skjønt det samme som Jonas. Even liker han og mer enn bare som en venn, men det er noe som stopper han i å si det, ta ting et steg videre.

Om det er fordi han utrygg i forhold, har opplevd et kjipt forhold før eller det er noe annet som hindrer han, betyr ikke så mye. Han kan ikke se at det kan være noe som skal være for _stort_ eller _vanskelig_ å takle.

Ja, om ikke Even skulle overraske og være en hardbarka kriminell i forkledning, en som har mer dommer på seg, enn klær på en kald vinternatt og har gått inn og ut av fengsel siden han var atten.

Akkurat det er ikke spesielt sannsynlig. Even virker mer omtenksom, snill og skjør enn som så.

Han har tid til å vente, om det er sånn at Even trenger tid. Og akkurat det har han veldig lyst å fortelle han. Om han bare tør, klarer å finne de rette ordene? Finne de ordene som ikke skremmer Even bort, men holder han nære ham.

 

.

 

Det er mange folk nede ved stranda når de kommer syklende. Tønnegrillene er varme og Sankthans bålet står klart til å bli tent. Musikk siver ut fra en høyttaler som står like ved der Trygve sitter.

Det er flere folk som Isak kjenner der. Blant annet begge foreldrene til Markus, Egil og kona Tiril, samt broren hans David. Pluss en del folk han kjenner fra butikken og nærmiljøet, uten å vite navn på alle.

Isak stopper brått, snur seg hundre og åtti grader og banner lavt.

“Hva skjer?” Even ser spørrende på han.

“Eh- bare så ei dame jeg ikke er så keen på å møte,” sier han og ler lett.

“Åh? Hvem da?” spør Even.

“Lerke,” sier han, snur seg sakte rundt og forklarer hvem han mener.

“Har _du_ dameproblemer? Er hun keen på deg eller?” spør han leende.

“Eh- ja,” sier han og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Men-”

“Men hva?”

“Nå er jo jeg sånn cirka tusen prosent homo da, men om jeg hadde vært keen på jenter så hadde hun vært helt uaktuell. For hun er jævlig spes.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Møtte henne på Anfield for noen uker siden. Hun sa til meg at hun var keen på meg, men to minutter senere forteller hun at hun vurderer å bli sammen med ekskjæresten sin. Jeg måtte ta del i _hele_ kjærlighetssammensuriumet hennes.”

“Såpass.”  

“Hun prater kun om seg selv. Det virket som hun trodde jeg var psykologen hennes og at hun kunne dumpe alle problemene sine over på meg for en analyse.”

Idet han sier det om å være psykolog ser han at smilet til Even forsvinner litt og øynene brått mister noe av glansen de nettopp hadde.

Han trekker pusten godt inn, puster så sakte ut igjen og dulter borti han.

“Sånne samtaler har jeg kun med- eh- kjekke gutter.”

“Kjekke gutter?” Even ser forsiktig bort på han, biter seg i leppa og smiler litt sånn skjevt.

“Jupp.”

“Snakker du- uhm- mye med deg selv da eller?” Even kikker så vidt bort på han.

“Neeei- snakker mest med deg.”

Hjertet banker fort, han putter henda i lomma og kan ikke helt skjønne at han turte å si det. Helt edru til og med. Kanskje det er håp for han, bare han får drukket seg litt mer til mot?

“Eh- skal vi finne en plass å sette oss?” spør Even raskt.

“Gjerne, jeg er dritsulten og skikkelig sugen på øl.”

“Jeg og.”

Stemningen mellom dem er til å ta og føle på. De smiler til hverandre og han kjenner hjertet slår som en uerfaren bokser, hardt og ukontrollert. Magen tar noen rare vendinger, en sverm av sommerfugler surrer rundt og det kiler sånn godt.

De går i motsatt retning av der Lerke sitter, hilser på litt folk som Isak kjenner. Egil vinker til dem og han sier de kan sette seg ved siden av han og kona Tiril.

Even har tatt med seg grillspyd til dem. Noen er fulle av ulike grønnsaker mens andre inneholder mest kjøtt, en lett blanding av svin, okse og spicy kjøttboller. I tillegg har han tatt med en rekke ulike sauser på glass. Alt plasseres på det gamle campingbordet som vakler litt på det ujevne underlaget.

Isak har tømt kjøleskapet for øl. Sekken er full og det er vel åtte halvlitere til hver med diverse øl fra Gulating.  

“Det var da fælt så fancy mat dere hadde da,” sier Egil. “Vi har jo bare grillribbe og potetsalat fra butikken.”

“Er du ikke fornøyd med maten vår?” spør Tiril.

“Den er bra den kjære, men maten Even har med seg ser bedre ut. Ja, det er Even du heter, ikke sant?”

“Ja,” sier Even og nikker til han.

De hilser på hverandre og Egil introduserer han for kona si. Isak bare lener seg tilbake og kjenner hjertet banker litt ekstra ved tanken på å en gang kunne introdusere Even som kjæresten sin. Fy flate, hvor sykt stolt han hadde vært da.

Even bestemmer seg for å legge maten på grillen, reiser seg og går mot en av tønnene med en øl i hånda. Egil lener seg litt nærmere Isak og hvisker han i øret.

“Så? Hvordan går det? Har du funnet ut om han er- ja du vet?”

“Øh-”

Isak vet ikke hva han skal si, om Even synes det er greit at han deler legningen hans. De har ikke snakket om det. Så vidt han vet er det kun Markus som vet om det og han fant det ut uten at han trengte å si noe.

Nå må han ta et aktivt valg.

“Du trenger ikke si noe, jeg skjønner det.”

Egil gliser, og han skjønner umiddelbart at kroppen har bedratt han _igjen_. Han gjemmer ansiktet i hendene sine, kjenner kinnene bli varme, og tenker at de sikkert er tre nyanser mørkere enn for et par minutter siden.

“Faen,” mumler han, kikke raskt bort på Even for å se om han er på vei tilbake, før han ser ned i bakken.

“Eh- vil han ikke at folk skal vite det?” spør Egil bekymret.

Han lener seg til siden, mot Egil. “Det går nok fint om du vet det, men tror ikke han vil at hele Ausvika skal vite om det liksom.”

“Okei, jeg skal holde kjeft. Men?” Egil ser spent på han og smiler. “Skjer det noe eller?”

“Eh- jeg vet ikke jeg. Kanskje?”

“Hva snakker dere om? spør Tiril nysgjerrig.

“Bare noe guttegreier,” sier Egil og snur seg mot Isak igjen.

“Jeg bare trengte litt fisketips,” sier Isak med et smil, vil ikke prate mer om Even nå.

“Ja, da spør du rett fyr,” sukker Tiril.

Så er samtalen mellom dem i gang. Tiril forteller en morsom fiskehistorie fra den gang Egil prøvde å sjekke opp henne og Isak ler godt av hvor klønete Egil var.

Han kikker bort mot grillen, ser Even står og snakker med en fyr. Husker ikke helt hva han heter, men mener han er hobbyfotograf. Detter helt ut av samtalen han er i, blir sittende å se på dem prate, se fyren gestikulere og peke, mens Even nikker smilende og svarer.

Noen minutter senere kommer Even tilbake med maten og de blir sittende å prate og le mens de spiser. Even forteller Isak om fyren han nettopp møtte, en hobbyfotograf, akkurat som han mistenkte. De har avtalt å ta seg en fototur sammen en av de nærmeste dagene.

“Så kult at du har funnet en fotofyr å henge med da,” sier Isak smilende.

“Han var sånn nerd som meg. Hadde et par veldig fine steder han ville vise meg,” sier Even entusiastisk.

“Så fint da,” smiler Isak.

“Og så har han en unge på den kunstskolen, så han fortalte en del om den.”

“Hah. Så artig. Du virker gira på den jobben?”

“Ja, jeg er det. Virker som en veldig fin kunstskole. Peder sa at ungen hans ihvertfall er kjempefornøyd. Gleder seg til å dra dit hver uke.”

“Og det blir jo bare enda bedre hvis du får jobb der da,” sier han og dulter borti Even.

“Vet nå ikke det da,” sier han og ler.

De blir sittende å snakke om den jobben, Even gjenforteller alt han og Lill snakket om i det telefonmøtet de hadde.

Plutselig ser han noe i sidesynet, et par øyne som stirrer på han. Ikke spesielt diskret heller. Han snur seg forsiktig, later som han skal hente noe fra sekken og kikker opp gjennom øyenvippene.

Unni ser intenst på han, så bort på Even og tilbake på han. Smiler lurt og reiser seg, går mot han. Faen, faen, faen. Han har ikke lyst å prate med henne nå. Ikke når hun gir han _det_ blikket ihvertfall.  

Hun kommer helt bort, hilser på både han og Even. Spør  hvordan det går med Markus på jobben. Isak forteller det går bra, at han er flink og gjør alt han får beskjed om og litt til. Unni ser stolt ut, akkurat som de fleste mødre er, smilet går nesten rundt.

“Hørte Markus ikke var så keen på å feire Sankthans her i kveld,” sier han og ler.  

“Nei, han orket ikke tanken på å feire sammen med Lars og meg. “ Unni ler.

“Ja, han sa det.”

“Isak?” Even dulter borti han med fingrene.

“Ja?” Isak snur seg mot han.

“Skal jeg grille et spyd til til deg?”

“Gjerne. For dette var sykt godt!” Han smiler.

“Takk,” sier Even med et smil.

“Kan jeg få et av hver? Eller har du kanskje ikke lagd så mye?”

“Klart jeg har, regna med du var sulten etter en hel dag på jobb.”

“Fett. Du beviser på nytt at du er sykt god som kokk ass,” sier han. “Ay, du har forresten glemt å signere den kontrakten.” Han dulter bort i Even med albuen og ler.

“Ja, shit. Gjøre det til uka?”

“Avtale.”

Isak strekker ut hånda og Even tar velvillig i tak i den. Øynene møtes og Even holder blikket hans lenge, litt lenger enn hva godt er og han må slå blikket ned for at det ikke skal brenne hull i øynene hans eller at han skal implodere.

På nytt reiser Even seg, tar med seg grillspyd og øl bort til den samme tønna. Blir nok en gang stående og prate, denne gangen med en totalt ukjent fyr.

Isak snur seg og skvetter litt når han ser at Unni fortsatt står ved siden av han, hadde helt glemt at hun var der. Hun smiler det samme lure smilet som i sta og han blir brått litt urolig for hva hun tenker om Even og han.

“Så hyggelig da.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser forvirra på henne, usikker på hva hun egentlig mener.

“Du og Even.”

“Hva mener du?”

“At dere har noe på gang.”

“På gang? Eh- altså- nei- vi har ikke det da.”

Kinnene blir umiddelbart varme. Er sikkert dypt røde, det kjennes ihvertfall ut som de er det. Han biter seg på innsiden av leppa, lukker øynene et sekund og banner lavt. Lurer på hvem flere som går rundt å tror at han har noe på gang med Even. I og for seg ikke noe galt i det, han er  ikke flau eller noe. Han vil bare ikke at folk skal gå rundt å spekulere i kjærlighetslivet hans.

“Har dere ikke?”

“Nei,” sier han lavmælt. “Hvem har sagt det?”

“Nei, det var bare Markus som nevnte det i dag.”

“Markus?”

“Ja, han fortalte det i dag. Stemmer det ikke?”

“Nei, det gjør nok ikke det-” Han må bite seg selv i leppa for å ikke legge til _dessverre_.

Faen ass! Markus snakker om han til mora si, herregud! Hvorfor gjør han det? Greit nok at Markus er nitten, typisk ung og prater mye. Men at han skulle prate med henne om Even og han, det hadde han ikke sett for seg. Det skal det i hvert fall bli en slutt på, han skal snakke med han på mandag.  

“Da må han kanskje ha misforstått noe da,” sier Unni unnskyldende.

“Ja, han må nok det,” sier han.

“Men det ser ut som dere koser dere ihvertfall,” sier hun. Hun har fortsatt det lure smilet der, det er akkurat som hun ikke tror han.

“Som venner ja,” sier han og tar en god slurk av ølen.

“Som venner ja,” sier hun og nikker.

 

.

 

Sankthansbålet er for lengst tent. Det spraker og gnistene flyr i lufta. Varmen fra bålet kommer mot dem, avløser sola som har varmet godt, men nå er på vei ned i vest. En svak vind lager små og korte, men tydelige bølger i vannkanten.

Isak og Even har fått skikkelig sving på talesenteret, ler av nesten alt og ølen forsvinner en etter en. De har drukket opp nesten alt og siden ingen av dem er vant til å drikke mye alkohol, er de på en veldig snurr. Den dårlige musikken Trygve har funnet frem bryr de seg fint lite om.

Tusen tanker svømmer oppe i hodet sammen med alkoholen, gjør det nesten umulig å få kontroll på noen av dem.

Men han klarer å trekke ut den aller viktigste av dem. Det er faen meg på tide! Nå skal det snakkes! Og klines om alt går som han vil.

“Even?”

“Jah!”

“Lyst å bli med å gå en tur?”

“Sitter fint her jeg.”

“Men jeg må- ehh- pisse. Bli med a.”

Han reiser seg og tar tak i hånda til Even, prøver å dra han opp av stolen. Lykkes særdeles dårlig, for Even er tung som bly og som limt til stolen.

“Please,” ber han og blunker til han.  

“Okei.” Even spretter opp.

Isak slipper grepet rundt hånda til Even, vil ikke at noen skal se dem sånn. Idet de runder bordet der Unni og Lars sitter, roper Trygve på dem. Han prøver å ignorere stemmen hans, men til ingen nytte. Trygve hopper opp av stolen og spretter frem foran dem.

“Hei, gutter.”

Trygve smiler bredt. De hilser tilbake og Isak introduserer Even for han, forteller at han er ny her og har flyttet inn i huset til Signe. Trygve skryter av at han er DJ for kvelden og ber dem si ifra om de har noen musikkønsker for kvelden.

“Du?” Trygve setter øynene i Even.

“Ja?” Even snur seg mot Trygve.

“Jeg må bare spørre, har du en piercing i brystvorta?”

“Eh- ja.” Even rødmer litt.

“Fy faen, det ser skikkelig vondt ut.”

“Er ikke det, ikke nå ihvertfall,” sier Even trekker på skuldrene.

“Jeg synes det ser jævlig hot ut jeg.”

Ordene bare triller ut av han og han lukker munnen, presser leppene hard sammen for å stoppe flere ord å finne veien ut. Greit nok at han synes piercingen til Even er hot, men alle trenger jo ikke å vite akkurat det.

Even sier ikke noe, bare stirrer intenst på han med åpen munn og lar tunga gli svært lite diskret over underleppa. Trygve er heldigvis for opptatt med å se på Isak til å merke det, men _han_ får med seg _hele_ bevegelsen.

“Jasså,” gliser Trygve. “Er du litt sånn dirty?”

“Eh- nei,” sier Isak og rister frenetisk på hodet, kjenner han rødmer sånn skikkelig.

“Det er kanskje mer en sånn gay ting?” ler Trygve.

“Hva da?” spør Even og hever øyenbrynene.

“Å ha eller like piercing i brystvorta?” sier Trygve.

“Det er kanskje det,” sier Even og trekker på skuldrene.

“Hva mener _du_?” spør Trygve og ser på han.

“Det er kanskje litt for generaliserende. Ikke alle homser har piercing i brystvorta liksom. Bare se på meg.” Han drar opp t-skjorta og viser Trygve brystkassa.  

Evens kinn rødner og han snur seg brått da Isak fersker han i å stirre med delvis åpen munn. Han biter seg selv i leppa og smiler, klarer ikke la være å fylle hodet med uanstendige bilder av de to hjemme i senga hans.  

“Greit, greit. Jeg tok feil. Alle homser har ikke piercing i brystvorta. Bare se på Even eller hva?”

Isak ser bort på Even, bestemmer seg for å ikke si noe når han ikke kommenterer det. Og teknisk sett er han jo ikke homo, men pan. Så Trygve har jo på en måte rett.

“La oss heller ta en skål. Jägermeister, gutter?”

Både han og Even rister på hodet, sier de ikke er keen. Men Trygve nekter å høre på dem, bare drar opp to shotglass fra sekken, fyller dem med brennevin og rekker Even og han hvert sitt.

“Ja, vi får vel ta den da,” sier Even nølende, sukker, og Isak skjønner fort at han ikke har så lyst å avslå shoten nå som han har fått den i hånda. Da er det bare å skåle, for han vil jo ikke at Even skal drikke den alene.

“Skål da gutter,” gliser Trygve.

“Skål,” sier Isak og kikker bort på Even mens han tar glasset til munnen.

De skjærer en grimase da de tømmer shotglasset. Brennevinet brenner i halsen og de lukker øynene når de svelger. Nesten på magisk vis har Trygve klart å fylle på glassene deres.

“Faen da, Trygve,” stønner Isak.

“Ikke være så pingle nå.”

Trygve ler og fyller opp sitt eget glass. Egil kommer forbi og Trygve huker tak i han, roter i sekken og finner nok et shotglass som han har gir han.

“Fy faen, så jævlig,” hvisker Isak i Even’s øre.

“Ja, dette smaker jo helt pyton,” hvisker Even tilbake.

“La oss bare drikke denne og løpe unna,” ler han.

“I’m in,” nikker Even.

De ser på hverandre og tar den siste shotten i en slurk, det er best å bare bli ferdig med den. Halsen fortsetter å brenne og en bitter ettersmak fyller munnen.

“Nå er det nok,” sier Even bestemt og snur glasset opp ned i hånda.

“Her også,” sier Isak og skjærer en grimase, kjenner hodet spinner litt. “Pisse!”

Han tar tak i Even, legger hånda på underarmen hans og trekker han mot seg. Begynner å bevege seg mot bålet og vekk fra alle folka med Even på slep.

Lerke står et stykke fremfor de, danser litt for seg selv. Isak lener seg mot Even, hvisker i øret hans at de må snu og at han kan pisse etterpå. For han har absolutt ikke lyst å snakke med Lerke. Han og Even får ha _den_ samtalen litt senere.

“Går _det_ bra da?”

“Jadda, jeg er en master i å knipe igjen.”

Idet de skal snu, snubler Isak i beina til Even og tryner, planter knær og hender i sanda, ramler så over på siden og blir til slutt liggende på rygg. Latteren til Even bølger seg opp og ut og øynene hans blir to halvmåner. Det treffer brystet så hardt at det blir umulig å komme seg opp, har blir bare liggende i sanda og stirre på han med åpen munn.

“Isak! Så hyggelig å se deg igjen. Går det bra?”

“Eh- hei,” mumler han. “Jadda, det går så fint.”

Latteren stilner. Even tar tak i hånda hans og drar han opp, holder han helt til balansen er gjenvunnet. Hånda til Even brenner i hans lenge etter han har sluppet taket. Lerke er glemt helt til han kjenner to pupper presse seg mot brystkassa og en hånd lander på ryggen hans.

“Så hyggelig å se deg igjen.”

“Fint å se deg og,” mumler han og trekker seg raskt ut av klemmen.

“Og du da? Hvem er du?” Lerke henvender seg til Even.

“My name is Bech. Even Bech,” sier Even og flirer.

“Prøver du å være 007?” spør Isak leende.

“Jah,” sier Even. “Får jeg det til?”

“Synes du ligner jeg. Du har i hvertfall høyden og utseende,” sier Lerke før han får svart.

“Takk,” sier han og rødmer.

“Er det _han_?” Hun ser på Isak og blunker til han.

“Hvem han?” spør Even.

“Jeg aner ikke hva hun snakker om,” sier Isak hiver henda opp i været. “Kanskje hun lurer på om du faktisk er 007?”

“Du altså,” ler Lerke. “Så hemmelighetsfull, ingen grunn til det da. Men jeg tror jeg har skjønt det for det jeg.” Hun blunker til han igjen.

“Jeg er ikke hemmelighetsfull, bare full,” ler han.  

Lerke bare klapper han på skuldra, smiler og sier hun må gå for venninna hennes sitter og venter på henne. Hun legger så klart til at de _gjerne_ må komme bort og prate med dem, for hun vil gjerne ha selskap med to så flotte og hotte gutter. Isak ler, sier de kanskje kommer bort senere.

“Hva _var_ det der?” spør Even.

“Jeg vet da faen, jeg sa jo at dama var rar.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Kom så går vi å setter oss igjen, langt unna Lerke”

“Ait.”

De vakler bortover stranda, runder bålet igjen og går mot campingstolene sine. Isak er en hårsbredd fra å tryne oppi bålet, heldigvis klarer Even å fange han før _det_ skjer.

“Gutter!” Trygve roper.

“Faen, Jägerduden,” stønner Even.

“Skal vi snu?” spør Isak. “Jeg orker ikke mer Jäger.”

“Nei, vi bare nekter hvis det blir snakk om Jäger,” sier Even.

Trygve står ved siden av stolen og vifter med Jägermeisterflaska idet det de er på vei forbi han. Han tar tak i armen til Even og får begge til å stoppe.

“Jeg vedder fem hundre kroner på at dere ikke tør å ta en til. Vedder dere imot?”

“Jeg vedder også,” sier Ole Petter, naboen til Trygve, og gliser. “Deg har jeg vel ikke hilst på før,” sier han og henvender seg til Even. Ole Petter reiser seg.

“Even Bech.” Even håndhilser på han.

“Han har flytta inn i huset til Signe,” sier Trygve.

“Nyinnflytta ja, da må du signes. Jeg har litt ren 60%.”

“Jeg trodde jeg hadde kommet til bibelbeltet jeg, men her drikker jo faen meg alle,” sier Even og stønner, får alle til å le.

“Menighetsjævlene sitter nok hjemme og ber,” sier Isak.

Før noen av dem får tenkt seg om har Trygve fylt opp to shotglass til dem med Jägermeister og dyttet det inn i hendene deres.

“La oss ta en skål for denne Hans vi feirer i kveld,” gliser Trygve.

“Ja, la oss skåle gutter.”

Ole Petter finner frem glasset sitt og Trygve heller oppi litt Jäger til han også. Isak søker Evens blikk og ser spørrende på han når han til slutt klarer å fange det.

“Faen heller. La oss bli ferdig med det,” sier Even og heller i seg shoten, til stor jubel fra både Trygve og Ole Petter.

“Fuck it.” Han banner og skjærer en grimase da brennevinet glir nedover halsen.

David, broren til Egil, snur seg mot dem og hilser. Isak vet hvem han er, kjenner han som en sindig fyr. Han er faktisk religiøs, en sånn glad-kristen fyr som ikke er redd for å bekjenne sin kristne tro, men langt ifra noen fanatiker. David  har aldri hatt noen problemer med at han er homo. Han har tvert imot flere ganger sagt at Isak er en trivelig gutt, de har møttes flere ganger hos Egil og noen ganger er han med dem og fisker. Nå virker han mer glad enn kristen.

“Her, ta litt vann,” sier David og gir dem to halvfulle, hvite plastglass. “Det skyller bort  Jägermeister smaken.”

“Kan vi stole på han?” spør Even han lavmælt etterfulgt av en lett latter.

“Jada,” svarer Isak og tar i mot plastglassene.

Det brenner i munn da væsken treffer tunga, må svelge om ikke han skal spytte ut alt på Ole Petter som står rett foran han.

“Hva faen, David?”

Isak roper nesten. David bare slår seg på låret og ler så han griner. Trygve og Ole Petter klarer ikke holde seg de heller, latteren velter ut av dem.

“Du sa jeg kunne stole på han?” sier Even og hoster ukontrollert.

“Jeg trodde det,” sier Isak unnskyldende. “Sorry ass.”

“Hva _er_ dette?” Even ser spørrende på David.

“Ikke vann ihvertfall.” Isak sender David et olmt blikk.

“Ouzo, livets vann,” sier han og ler. “Godt, ikke sant gutter?”

“Faen i helvete.” Isak skjærer en grimase. “Det smaker høgg.”

Den grusomme ettersmaken har lagt seg som en hinne i munn og Isak trenger seriøst noe å skylle bort smaken med.

“Kom.”

Han tar tak i armen til Even, drar han mot seg og Even følger velvillig med. Alkoholen har festet seg på balansenerven og de sjangler mens de går, klarer så vidt å unngå å snuble i en stol som har veltet.

Stoffet i campingstolene strekker seg litt i det de deiser ned.

“Øl?”

“Gjerne.”

“Må fjerne den helvetes ettersmaken,” klager Isak. “Hva _er_ den smaken for noe?”

“Anis.”

Isak sperrer øynene opp. “Anus?”

“Nei, anis.”

Latteren bølger seg opp og frem. Øynene til Even har på magisk vis blitt to halvmåner og Isak klarer ikke la være å stirre. Munnen åpner seg og han kjenner det hogger til i magen, sånn som det _alltid_ gjør når Even ler sånn hjertelig.

“Trodde du sa anus jeg.” Isak fniser som en tolv år gammel jente.

“Neiass.” Even rister på hodet.

“Men det hadde faen meg vært bedre med anus-smak.” Isak tar en slurk av ølen.

“Ja,” sier Even lavmælt og kikker bort på Isak med røde kinn.

“Anus er sykt digg,” ler han.

“Ja, akkurat det er det ikke noe tvil om.”

 

.

 

Klokka nærmer seg halv ett og alle barnefamiliene har dratt hjem. Bortsett fra noen menn som har blitt igjen, både med og uten konas velsignelse.

Trygve og Ole-Petter er to av de. I et særdeles dårlig forsøk prøver begge å overtale Isak og Even til å bli, lokker med både Jäger og god musikk. Men begge har fått nok og er fast bestemt på å dra hjem.

Det er bare flaks de får med seg sekkene sine. Bord og stoler derimot er det ingen som tenker på og de sjangler side om side bort til sykkelen.

“Jeg schykler hjem igjen,” ler Isak.

“Sykler? Tror ikke det ass, du klarer jo knapt stå på beina.”

“Tull!”

Han setter foten på pedalen og skal til å svinge beinet over setet, men smeller det inn i setet i stedet. Mister balansen og er i ferd med å dette bakover. Even iler til og tar tak i han, hendene presser mot hoftene.

Isak snur seg sakte, blir stående helt inntil Even. Kjenner fortsatt hendene til Even på hoftene sine.

“Går’e bra?” spør Even lavmælt.

“Brillefint,” sier Isak med et smil og slørete blikk, lener seg fremover og lar hodet hvile mot skuldra hans. “Men jeg tror du har rett, sykkelen må stå.”

“Det tror jeg også,” sier Even og stryker han på ryggen.

Musikken fra høyttaleren til Trygve jomer utover hele stranda, helt til der de står. Daniel Kvammen synger av full hals. Idet Isak skal ta et steg tilbake, si at de kanskje skal gå, tar Even tak i han, får han til å stoppe.

“Det er så sykt lenge siden jeg har danse med noen, lyst å danse?”

“Danse?” Isak kniper igjen det ene øyet og ser på Even, vet at han ikke har et eneste danse-gen i kroppen. Koordinasjonen er helt ræva, spesielt nå og denne sangen er det helt umulig å danse til, går så fort at halvparten kunne vært nok. “Hvordan da?”

“Sånn her.”

Even strekker hendene i været og begynner å bevege overkroppen, vrikker på rumpa. Nesten helt inn til Isak. Hodet svaier fra side til side, ansiktet er et stort smil selv om øynene svømmer og han har problemer med å holde seg på beina.

 

_Eg står aleine, og eg veit ikkje om eg tør_

_For me dansar ikkje for moro skyld, og hue og hjarta det spinn_

_Me dansar ikkje for moro skyld, eg veit at kjærlighet finns_

 

Isak mimikerer han, til tross for manglende koordinasjon. Vil ikke gå glipp av dette. Svaier med kroppen, tett mot Even. Alt rundt han spinner som en karusell. Han lukker øynene for å få det til å stoppe, men det fungerer særdeles dårlig.

“Eller sånn her.”

Han trekker armene til Even ned, plasserer hendene nede ved korsryggen og legger hodet på skuldra hans. Holder godt tak i han for ikke å snuble i Even eller egne bein. Kroppen vugger fra side til side, litt i utakt med Even og helt i utakt med sangen som, går så alt for fort. Men han driter i rytmen, vil bare danse tett med Even.

Brått stopper musikken. De blir stående lent inn mot hverandre og vente på at sangen skal komme i gang igjen, men ingenting skjer. Trygve banner høylytt gjentatte ganger, det er tydeligvis noe galt med anlegget.

“Skal vi gå?” spør Even, lener seg bakover og ser på han når musikken ikke starter igjen.

“Vi kan vel ikke bli stående her,” mumler han, selv om han kjenner han kunne stått sånn til neste sommer hvis han fikk bestemme.

“Kan vel ikke det.”

Isak trekker seg motvillig ut av armene til Even. Kjenner hjertet frenetisk banke under t-skjorta. Blir et øyeblikk redd det skal hoppe ut av han.

De vingler bortover veien, tar nesten flere skritt til side enn fremover. Skråler og ler så høyt at alle de som er hjemme og sover helt sikkert våkner en etter en.

“Må pisse,” hvisker Isak og ler.

“Jeg og,” sier Even.

Beina er godt planta ned i veirenna. Kroppen svaier fra side til side. Strålen med urin står ikke i ro, treffer litt sånn vilkårlig på det hvite gjerdet til Gudrun.

“Fy faen, den pikken din er lang ass,” sier han, kniper igjen det ene øye og kjenner et sug i magen.

“Eh- takk,” sier Even og ler litt sånn nervøst. Han lener litt fremover og ser ned mot skrittet til Isak, både pikk og stråle følger med, treffer nesten sine egne sko. “Lang din og da.”

“Tror din er større.”

“Nei ass.”

“Skal vi måle?”

“Greit, men jeg hakke noe målebånd da.”

“Kanskje vi kan banke på hos Gudrun og spørre om å få låne.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å le. Kroppen rister så fælt at han mister helt kontrollen på seg selv, mister taket på pikken så den blir slapt hengende ut av gylfen. Heldigvis var han ferdig med å pisse, så kun et par dråper lander på skoen hans.

“Fy faen, dama hadde fått hjerteinfarkt,” sier Even leende.

“Ja, for den dama er helt sjuk i hue,” sier Isak og rister på hodet.

“Det er jeg og,” ler Even.

“Du, ikke si sånt da.” Isak blir brått alvorlig.

“Men det er jo sant jo,” protesterer Even.

“Likevel. Du har forresten det fineste hodet jeg vet om.”

“Fineste hodet?” Even ler. “Er det formen du tenker på?”

“Det også. Alt liksom.”

“Det tror jeg ingen har sagt til meg før, så- uhm- takk ass. Du har forresten et veldig fint hode du også.”

De vakler bortover veien igjen, fortsetter å prate og le. Even finner frem telefonen og setter på Abba og ber Isak danse.

“Få se litt dans a.”

“Sckhall bli,” sier Isak og begynner å vrikke på rumpa. Alkoholen har for lengst kastet alle hemninger til side.

“Synd Skal Vi Danse ikke sendes lenger, for du hadde glidd rett inn der,” ler Even.

“Ja, ikke sant?” Isak åpner telefonen, finner frem snap. “Film meg a!”

“Ai, ai captain!” Even filmer Isak syngende til Dancing Queen.

“Sckhall bare sende til Eskild,” fniser han da han får telefonen tilbake.

“Han hemmelige Abba vennen din?” spør Even.

“Yasss!”

De nærmer seg butikken, har til og med gått forbi huset til Even uten at noen la merke til det. Ihvertfall ikke han. Hva Even har tenkt på aner han ikke.

“Åpner du butikken eller? Jeg er sulten.”

“Nå? Tror ikke det ass.”

“Er ikke du årets kjøpmann a? Med sånn diplom og greier.”

“Joa.” Det blir stille et øyeblikk. “Men husker ikke du at jeg tar med meg de mest spesielle kundene mine opp i toppetasjen på mat?”

“Ja, faen det er sant.”

“Sååå-”

Nervene kommer plutselig byksende, presser seg frem og legger seg som et slør over han. Dytter ukontrollert på hjertet så det hopper over et par slag og lager krøll inne i ham. Han kniper igjen det ene øyet, puster godt inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen.  

“Eh- vil du bli med opp eller?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble det en bra fest og hva tror dere skjer nå? Er de for drita eller blir det sexytime som Markus spør Isak om?
> 
> Det er alltid gøy å lese hva dere tenker, skriv gjerne noen ord om hva dere tror skjer nå 💖


	28. Fylla har skylda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for mange fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Blir så glad av å lese de.
> 
> Bewa har igjen hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen 💖

Nøkkelknippet har sju nøkler og han vet lett hvilken nøkkel som går til hvilken lås, bare ikke akkurat nå. Ikke når han svømmer i alkohol. Ikke nå når Even har sagt ja til å bli med opp. Bare for å spise nattmat riktignok, men likevel. Hvem vet hva som kan skje etter de har spist? Eller før for den saks skyld?

“Trenger du hjelp eller?” flirer Even og stikker han i siden med pekefingeren.

“Hjelp til å låse opp døra? Neiass,” sier han og himler med øynene, later som han har alt under kontroll. “Jeg bare-”

“Skal prøve _alle_ nøklene først?” ler han.

“Faen da, ikke den heller,” mumler han og kjenner kinnene rødne da han prøver den tredje nøkkelen. “Der!”

“Endelig,” ler Even, han begynner å gå før Isak har fått dratt nøkkelen ut av låsen og krasjer i Isak. “Whoops. Sorry ass.”

“Jeg veit du er keen på å komme opp til meg, men ro ned litt a.”

Isak ler og legger nøkkelen i lomma, åpner døra og lar Even gå inn først. Han er jo litt gentleman da, til og med i fylla.

Beina er heldigvis ikke like vonde som i går, musklene har løst seg opp litt. Ihvertfall nå som han har drukket. Men lette og ledige muskler betyr ikke bedre koordinasjon, det er ihvertfall helt sikkert. Han tråkker feil, mister balansen og detter fremover, må ta seg for med begge hendene for å ikke tryne med knærne planta i trappa.

Hva faen er det med den nederste delen av trappa? Er det en usynlig snubletråd der? Han tryner jo der nesten hver gang han skal opp eller ned. Vel, kanskje ikke hver gang, men det føles sånn i hvertfall.

Han holder seg i gelenderet de resterende tjuetre stegene. Kikker på rumpa til Even som er stram og digg, væter tunga og drømmer om å spre rumpeballene hans og dytte kuken inn.

“Flemmingpus,” roper han da de kommer inn i gangen og ser katten sitte i døråpningen til stua. “Kom hit da Flemming. La meg få en kooos.”

“Jeg tror ikke Flemming er sshhå keen på fyllekos,” ler Even.

“Klart han er. Fleeemming, kom her da.” Han strekker seg etter katten, klarer så vidt å fange den før han rømmer leiligheten. Tar et godt tak i han og borer ansiktet inn i pelsen hans. “Hah. Du tok feil,” mumler han triumferende med ansiktet fullt av pels. Sekunder etterpå vrir Flemming seg ut av grepet hans, mjauer misfornøyd og smetter ned på gulvet. Piler bort til kattedøra og går ut.

“Veldig keen på kos ja,” ler Even.

“Dust.”

Isak dytter lekent til Even. Balansen har druknet i alkohol, han deiser inn i veggen, må ta et støttesteg, tråkker på en sko og faller på gulvet. Latteren fyller rommet.

“Å schitt, sorry ass.”

“Går shååå fint.”

Han strekker ut hånda, Even tar villig imot og blir dratt opp fra gulvet. Kontakten sender ilinger gjennom kroppen, for sikkert tiende gang i kveld. Han holder grepet lenger enn nødvendig, klarer liksom ikke å slippe taket for hånda til Even føles så fin i hans.

“Hvorfor kalte du katten Flemming?” Even ser spørrende på han.

“Fordi det er et kult navn og fordi jeg er sånn medisin-nerd.”

“Medisin-nerd? Nå skjønner jeg ingenting.”

“Vet du ikke hvem Alexander Fleming er?”

“Er det broren til Ian Fleming? Han James Bond duden?” spør han leende. Isak bare himler med øynene.

“Nei! Alexander Fleming fant opp verdens første antibiotiske stoff, penicillin.”

“Faen, du er sånn medisin-nerd du,” gliser Even.

“Seff, er ikke halvveis doktor for ingenting.”

“Doktor Valtersen. Kan jeg få en time hos Dr. Valtersen?” Even ser på han med et øye knepet igjen og ler.

“Jeg har mange timer ledig. Hva feiler det deg?”

“Jævlig mye. Men akkurat nå har jeg et akutt behov for mat.”

“Jeg er lege, ikke kokk,” ler Isak.

“Ja, faen. Det er sant det. Det er jeg som er kokken.”

“Så da mekker _du_ fór til oss.”

De går inn på kjøkkenet sammen, Even rett til kjøleskapet, mens Isak setter seg oppå benken. Tenker han får sitte vakt og trå til hvis Even skader seg på en kniv eller noe. Lage mat skal han ihvertfall ikke.

Even deklamerer høyt at han skal mekke verdens beste ostesmørbrød. Finner frem ost, skinke og smør, samt alt krydderet Isak har i skapet.

“Pepper?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Oregano?”

“Ja, hvorfor ikke? Kjøøør på.”

“Chili?”

“Seff! Masse! I like it hot!”

“Ja?”

“Ja!” Han ser på Even og væter leppene. “Så hot!”

Even svelger hardt, åpner munnen og væter leppene. Stirrer på han, holder blikket i flere sekunder før han ser bort og etterlater han med et større sug i magen enn noen berg og dalbane kan gi. Isak ser på boksen med all krydderet i, tar frem et vilkårlig krydder og viser det til Even, kjenner han plutselig skjelver litt på hendene.

“K-k-kardemomme?”

“Kardemomme?” Even smalner øynene og rynker på nesa. “Neiass, det er litt for spes ass.”

“Ait." Han setter krydderet på plass i boksen.

“Tar litt mer chili jeg, så blir det sånn ekstra hot.”

Isak kjenner blikket til Even på seg idet ordene forlater tunga. Det tar tak i han, løfter han imaginært fra benken, lar tankene og han sveve inn på soverommet til svette laken, myke kropper og harde pikker.

Han snur seg vekk, later som han må hoste og kniper igjen øynene. Prøver iherdig å tvinge rødmen tilbake dit den kom fra uten å lykkes.

Koordinasjonen til Even er ikke helt på topp, det havner mer krydder _rundt_ ostesmørbrødene enn _oppå_ , men hvem bryr seg egentlig? Ikke han ihvertfall, når verdens deiligste fyr står på kjøkkenet og lager mat til ham. Ostesmørbrødene kunne vært _uten_ krydder for den del.

“Tørst?” Isak kjenner han må gjøre noe annet enn å stå å se på Even.

“Veldig,” sier Even.

Han hopper ned fra benken, tar en piruett på gulvet og angrer sekundet etterpå, for hodet trenger liksom ikke spinne mer enn det allerede gjør. Om han tar et par runder til er det godt mulig grillmaten kommer i retur.

To øl lyser mot han idet han åpner kjøleskapet og de ser jævlig fristende ut. Han tar dem ut og jekker de opp i løpet av sekunder, gir en til Even og tar en selv.

“Schåål!”

“Schåål!”

Ti minutter senere sitter de ved kjøkkenbordet med hvert sitt ostesmørbrød og halvfull flaske øl. De gafler i seg smørbrødene, helt uten finesse og bordmanerer. Prater med mat i munnen og øl spruter ut av munnen idet de begge får latterkrampe av en knusktørr vits Isak kommer med.

“Skal du hjem nå?” spør Isak da de er ferdig med å spise.

“Hvorfor skal jeg det?”  Even smalner øynene.

“Nei, jeg veit da faen jeg.”

Han ler, kjenner en nervøsitet komme snikende. Hva skal skje nå liksom? Nå har de jo gjort det de skulle, spist nattmat. Han vet hva han vil skal skje, men hva vil egentlig Even?

“Er det bare meg eller snurrer leiligheten din?”

“Den snurrer, sånn skikkelig!”

“Fuck, tror jeg må sette meg ned litt jeg.”

“Sofaen?”

“Jah.”

Rommet spinner. Han kniper igjen øynene et lite øyeblikk, men det hjelper ikke noe. Tar et skritt fremover, snubler i ledningen til laptopen og deiser sidelengs ned i sofaen. Latter fyller rommet. Han retter seg opp, legger beina på bordet.

En tyngde kjennes mot overkroppen hans. Even deiser ned i sofaen og lander nesten oppå han.

“Oi, sorry,” mumler Even og ler. Retter seg opp, men flytter seg ikke nevneverdig bort fra han.  

“Da satt vi her da.”

Isak lener seg bakover, kjenner han er alt for full. Blir brått redd ostesmørbrødet skal komme i retur. Even mimikerer han, faller tilbake mot ryggputene og kikker stille i taket.

Plutselig tar Even tak i hånda hans, trekker hardt i den. Isak følger bevegelsen, vrir seg i sofaen og blir sittende sidelengs å kikke på han. Med øynene lukket fører Even hånda hans opp til brystet, presser håndflata mot piercingen sin. Lager små sirkelbevegelser før han slipper taket.

Øynene til Isak vider seg ut og munnen åpner seg. Han snapper ukontrollert etter luft og hånda glir ned i fanget idet han hører Even stønne. Nesten ikke hørbart, men det fyller heler hodet og sender signaler helt ned til skrittet.

Hånda blir liggende dvelende i fanget, usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Før han får tenkt seg om kjenner han Even ta tak i hånda hans igjen, plasserer sin egen over hans. Fører den på nytt opp mot brystet og piercingen, presser den ned og starter å bevege den. De samme sirkelbevegelsene som i sta. Holder den lenge nok til at det ikke er noe tvil om hva han vil.

Kontakten brytes. Isak reiser seg brått, skrever over beina til Even som hviler på bordet. Mister balansen når foten når gulvet og faller, ender på gulvet i sprekken mellom sofa og bord med skuldra først. Reiser seg brått, stanger bakhodet kanten på stuebordet. Banner høyt og tar seg til hodet mens han kommer seg opp av gulvet.

På nytt skrever han over beina til Even, litt mer forsiktig og kontrollert denne gangen. Kroppen svaier litt fra side til side. Even lener seg fremover, tar tak i armene hans og ser på han med åpen munn og et slørete blikk.

“Går’e bra?”

“Perfekt.”

Han juger, for det går faen ikke bra. Er alt for full, har null koordinasjon og hodet spinner rundt som en jævla karusell som ikke vil stoppe. Forbanner shotsene som Trygve presset på han og sendte han godt over kanten på stupet og inn i en overstadig beruselse.

“Fy faen, den piercingen din er jævla digg.”

“Ta på den da.” Even høres nesten litt utålmodig ut.

“Yes, sir!” Han saluterer Even med et flir.

Han bøyer seg fremover, smyger venstrehånda under t-skjorta. Lar fingrene gli sakte langs med ribbeina helt til de stopper ved brystvorta. Fester øynene på Even i det han tar piercingen mellom fingrene.

Munnen til Even åpner seg automatisk, han væter leppene og stønner, først litt sånn svakt. Så kommer de støtvis ettersom Isak vrir og vender på piercingen.

Bulen mellom beina til Even vokser og presser sånn deilig mot han. Han aker seg litt fremover, legger tyngde på Evens skritt, beveger rumpa frem og tilbake og små ynk fyller luftrommet mellom dem.

Even ligger bakoverlent i sofaen med lukkede øyne og åpen munn. Pusten øker i takt med bevegelsene hans og det er jævlig digg å høre Even respondere på det han gjør.

Hånda glir nedover brystkassa helt til den når enden på t-skjorta. Han tar tak i den og drar den oppover. Even bøyer seg litt fremover og strekker armene i været for å hjelpe til. Den trange T-skjorta blir sittende fast halvveis over hodet og han klarer ikke la være å le.

“Faen,” mumler Even inn i bomullsstoffet. “Hjelp meg litt da, får ikke puste liksom.”

Isak tar tak i stoffet og etter litt krangling sitter Even i sofaen med bar overkropp.

Fy faen for et syn!

Piercingen glinser som en diamant og han klarer ikke beherske seg. Aker seg litt bakover samtidig som han lener seg fremover og krummer ryggen. Åpner munnen og lar tunga sirkle rundt brystvorta et par ganger før han tar piercingen mellom tenna og biter han.

Hodet spinner og det bølger inne i ham. Det er absolutt ingen finesse over bevegelsene, de er brå og voldsomme. Han er både _sulten_ og _full_ , en svært dårlig kombinasjon.  

Et høylytt stønn fyller stua og det strammer seg sånn deilig i magen idet han krummer hånda rundt bulen hans og trykker til. Signaler går fra hodet og nedover kroppen i rekordfart, men drukner i alkohol og dør litt ut før de når pikken.

“Fy faen så digg,” mumler han, flytter henda og borer fingrene i siden på Even, i et forsøk på å ikke miste balansen og havne på gulvet igjen.

“Mmm. Ahh. Åhh.” stønner Even og tar tak i håret hans, drar litt i krøllene i nakken, sentrerer han.

Han leker med piercingen, lar tunga suge på brystvorta. Det klirrer når tenner og metall møtes, men det er bare Evens pikk som vokser.

Idet han luter seg bakover, ser han mobilen har havnet i sprekken mellom sofaputene. Med en hånd graver han den frem, åpner telefonen, finner frem kameraet. Snur seg på siden og strekker ut hånda, lener seg mot den harde brystvorta og biter lett i den. Trykker gjentatte ganger på utløserknappen og tar en serie bilder.

“Bilder?” snøvler Even og smiler mot han.

“Jah." Han kjenner en eksplosjon av varme i ansiktet.

“Fett,” mumler Even.

Han griper tak i telefonen, lener seg mot øret til Isak og biter han i øreflippens mens han tar et par bilder.

“Sånn!” Even flirer og kaster telefonen fra seg. Den seiler bortover bordet og detter ned på parketten. “Whoops, sorry.”

“Går schå fint.”

Isak ler, i sånn cirka to sekunder før det blir helt stille og alvoret tar han. Han kniper igjen det ene øyet, prøver å få noe, hva som helst egentlig, i fokus. Men ingenting er klart akkurat, verken synet eller situasjonen han nå er i.

Hva faen skjer liksom? Er Even kåt og vil ha sex? Vil Even virkelig ha sex med _han_? Eller vil han bare ha sex med _noen_ , en gutt og han er liksom den eneste tilgjengelig?

Bulen i shortsen er der ennå og Isak kjenner Even presse seg mot kroppen hans, prøver å rotere hoftepartiet mot magen, skape friksjon. Isak åler seg nedover, trykker leppene mot den klamme huden og etterlater en sti av våte kyss.

Han drar i shortsen til Even, prøver iherdig å få den over hoftene uten å lykkes. Ikke så rart for rumpa til Even er presset ned i sofaen og han er jo ingen magiker heller. Heldigvis skjønner Even tegninga og løfter rumpa.

Med et rykk havner både shorts og boxer midt på låret. Han drar dem helt av han og kaster dem til side. Pikken har sprettet velvillig frem, halvstiv og litt våt på tuppen. Han åpner munnen og væter tungen i ren refleks, stønner litt sånn ukontrollert av synet.

Han lener seg fremover, kjenner plutselig Even ta tak i håret hans og dytte han mot skrittet.

“Please.”

“Ten-four!”

Han åpner munnen og hører Even stønne idet han tar et fast grep rundt pikken og klemmer den litt. Fører skaftet mot leppene og lar tungepissen leke med hodet før han omslutter pikken med munnen.

Øynene lukkes og hodet spinner fortsatt som en jævla karusell. Kroppen svaier fra side til side, han griper tak i låret til Even og tar et godt grep rundt det for at pikken ikke skal falle ut av munnen.

Leppene presses sammen og han begynner å gynge frem og tilbake, først litt sakte og så fortere. Even tar et bedre tak i håret hans og stønner, skyter hoftene fremover. Pikken treffer nesten mandlene hans.

Den brå bevegelsen tar fra han all kontroll. Det starter helt nederst i magen, som en stor bølge som buldrer fremover, baner vei oppover spiserør og mot munnen.

Han rykker bakover, pikken til Even blir stående halvstiv og naken mens Isak sitter på knærne mellom beina hans, hoster og svelger febrilsk gjentatte ganger.

_Faen! Faen! Faen!_

Even lener seg brått fremover og ser på han med et slørete blikk.

“Oi, går’e bra?”

Han reiser seg brått, skrever over beinet til Even og løper mot badet. Presser leppene sammen i et tynt forsøk på å ikke spy i gangen eller på gulvet på badet. Kaster seg ned på baderomsflisene og kniper igjen øyene hard igjen.

“Aaaahhh.”

Han stønner og kjenne en blanding av opptygd ostesmørbrød og øl spruter ut, noe treffer gulvet før han ved ren skjær flaks får rettet strålen mot doskåla. Det svir bak øyelokkene og han kniper igjen øynene for å ikke begynne å grine. Helt fånyttes, tårene trosser han og renner nedover kinnet.

Pusten er hakkete og ukontrollert. Brekningene ruller gjennom kroppen som et jævla baklengs snøskred, tar med seg mesteparten av det han har spist og drukket i kveld og sender det støtvis i retur.

Plutselig kjenner han en tyngde inntil kroppen sin. Even har satt seg ved siden av han, pikken henger og slenger, er helt slapp igjen. Han presser den ene hånda mot panna mens den andre stryker han på ryggen.

“Dette går bra.” Even gjentar ordene om og om igjen.

“Faen i helvete." Han stønner og kjenner magen trekke seg ubønnhørlig sammen, sånn helt jævlig som det alltid gjør når han spyr.

Idet han tror han er ferdig og han er klar for å reise seg å skylle munnen, starter det på nytt og en flytende, ekkel masse treffer det hvite porselenet. Høylytte stønn fyller badet og tårene sprenger bak øyelokkene, tvinger seg frem og renner nedover kinnene.

Det finnes knapt verre ting enn å kaste opp, han hater det intenst og nå sitter Even ved siden av han på det harde baderomsgulvet og ser tårene sprette mens en eim av spy fyller rommet.

Fy faen så flaut.

Det er nesten så han han håper alt dette er glemt i morgen, at de begge våkner opp og alt bare er en sånn grøtete tåke og et minne om at de var overstadig beruset. Ikke noe mer.

Even reiser seg brått, går med raske, sjanglende skritt ut av rommet og tanken på at han har fått nok av han og spy og har tenkt å gå hjem, fyller hele han. Men han klarer ikke gjøre noe, redd han skal spy nok en gang, selv om det virker som magen har tømt seg. Blir bare sittende med øynene lukket og kjenne det svi i halsen mens han prøver å puste normalt.

Han reiser seg opp, skyller munnen med vann før han synker ned på gulvet igjen, lener seg mot badekaret og kniper øynene igjen i et fåfengt forsøk på å få baderommet til ikke å snurre så fælt.

Plutselig merker han en varm hånd på låret sitt. Han åpner øynene og ser rett inn i to blå øyne. Det er umulig å fange blikket til Even, han svaier litt frem og tilbake akkurat som han selv og blikkontakten blir som en dans der de begge er ute av takt.

“Her.” Even gir han et glass med vann.

“Takk." Han smiler svakt, tar en stor slurk av vannet og setter vannglasset mellom beina.

Even vrir overkroppen mot han, tar tak i kinnet hans og tvinger han til snu hodet hans vei. Ser på han med intense øyne, blunker ikke, bare lener seg fremover og presser leppene mot hans. Han gisper, magen tar noen rare vendinger og tærne krøller seg i ren refleks.

En blanding av øl, oregano og chili blander seg med spytt, matrester og dårlig ånde, og han skjønner ikke noen ting. Av alle ganger Even _kunne_ ha kysset han, velger han det tidspunktet han føler seg verst på?

Tanken forsvinner like fort som den kom, for Even har leppene presset mot hans og tungespissen beveger seg rett på innsiden av leppene og det føles som om brystet skal sprenges.

Han legger hånda på Even, drar litt i lokkene nederst i nakken samtidig som han trekker han mot seg, vil ha han nærmere. Helst helt inntil seg. Vannglasset velter, en liten dam former seg mellom beina, renner i retning av skrittet hans, men han enser det ikke.

Tiden går, han aner ikke hvor lenge de har sittet og kysset når kontakten opphører og han tungpustet lener seg tilbake mot badekaret med åpen munn og lukkede øyne. Tiden har på en måte sluttet å eksistere, den bare er der.

“Fy faen,” sier han og sukker salig. “Du smaker jævlig godt!”

“Jeg er sikker på du hadde smakt jævlig godt du også. Ja- eh- om du ikke hadde spydd liksom,” mumler Even. “Men jeg klarte ikke la være, måtte bare kysse deg liksom.”

Ordene er bare en hvisken, det er som Even ikke tør si de for høyt i tilfelle noen andre skal høre han. Kanskje han egentlig ikke vil at Isak skal høre heller?

Isak lener seg mot Even, lar hodet hvile mot skuldra hans. Kjenner det murrer i magen igjen og han svelger hardt gjentatte ganger. Tar vannglasset i hånda for å drikke, men ser det er tomt.

“Faen,” mumler han.

“Jeg kan fylle på mer,” sier Even lavmælt og tar glasset. Reiser seg og lener seg mot vasken, fyller glasset fullt med vann, drikker opp alt sammen før han fyller det på nytt og synker ned på gulvet igjen. “Her.”

“Takk.”

Han drikker alt på en gang, puster tungt da han er ferdig og setter glasset ved siden av seg. Sekunder etterpå kjenner han det buldre i magen _igjen_ og han snur seg vekk fra Even, men rekker ikke doskåla før alt vannet kommer i retur og lander litt sånn overalt på badet.

“Faen, faen, faen,” stønner han og lener hodet mot doringen, kjenner det svir bak øyelokkene igjen. Han kniper igjen øynene, tvinger tårene tilbake dit de kom fra. Even snur seg, kommer seg opp i knestående og stryker han forsiktig på ryggen.

“Her,” Even rekker han et håndkle. Isak tørker seg rundt munnen og på hendene, slenger så håndkle fra seg på gulvet.

“Takk." Han prøver å smile. “Fy faen, jeg hater å spy. Sånn intenst. Får helt noia.”

“Jeg vet." Even stryker han på låret. “Senga?” spør han og Isak kan ikke annet enn å nikke.

Even reiser seg, strekker ut hånda og drar Isak opp. Den varme hånda føles god i hans, men tanken forsvinner like fort som den kom, for han klarer ikke slutte å tenke på magen som er i fullt opprør.

De går i stillhet mot soverommet og han kjenner nervøsiteten komme krypende idet han åpner soveromsdøra. Ikke bare fordi han er redd han skal spy på nytt, men han aner liksom hva som skjer nå? Hva vil Even? Hva har han tenkt å gjøre? Skal han legge seg han også? Eller skal ha bare få han i seng og gå hjem?

Det var jo ikke akkurat sånn han hadde sette det for seg at det skulle bli om Even først skulle sove over. Han drita full, liggende i fosterstilling og være redd for å spy for tredje gang.  

“Legg deg du." Stemmen til Even er myk. “Har du en bøtte noe sted?”

“Under benken på kjøkkenet. "Han deiser ned i senga.

Han hører Even sjangle bortover gulvet, noen dump høres som om Even støter borti vegger eller dørkarmer. Lyden forflytter seg ut i stua. Han hører høylytte stønn og harde tramp i gulvet. Det blir brått stille et øyeblikk før han hører romstering fra kjøkkenet.

Plutselig kjenner Isak madrassen svaie og dyna gli litt unna han. Han åpner øynene så vidt og ser bøtta stå nede på gulvet ved siden av senga.

 

“Jeg bare sitter her til du sovner jeg,” mumler han og stryker han på hodet.

“Okei” sier han og svelger hardt.  

Hjertet banker hardt og frenetisk, et lite øyeblikk blir han bekymret for at Even skal merke det, at madrassen eller dyna vil bevege seg i takt med hjertet. Kroppen er stiv, alle muskler er i helspenn og det umulig å slappe av.

Minuttene går. Det blir umulig å sovne selv om Even koser med håret hans, tvinner lokkene rundt fingrene og masserer hodebunnen sånn lett.

Det føles helt absurd, men plutselig trenger Markus inn i hodet hans og fyller det opp med formaningen med å ikke være så forsiktig hele tida.

 

_Du må ikke play it safe hele tida._

_Du må ikke play it safe hele tida._

_Du må ikke play it safe hele tida._

 

Sakte, men sikkert snur han seg, ser Even halvveis ligge i senga oppå dyna, fullt påkledd og med hånda i håret hans og glipper intenst med øynene. De er mer igjen enn åpne.

“Se på du sovne- hjem-” mumler Even og det virker som han kjemper med å ikke sovne.

“Jeg synes du bare skal bli her jeg,” sier han lavmælt.

Han strekker forsiktig ut hånda og tar tak i Even sin. Drar den ut av håret sitt og klemmer forsiktig, lager sirkelbevegelser med tommelen.

Det går et sukk gjennom rommet. Om det er hans, Evens eller kanskje begges er umulig og si. En varme sprer seg i rekordfart fra et punkt i magen og ut i hele kroppen.

Han sukker fornøyd, kjenner musklene slappe av en etter en når Even klemmer tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada så, neida så… da kom kysset da! Og så havnet de i seng sammen på en måte... Kanskje ikke helt sånn noen av oss hadde håpet at det skulle skje? Spørsmålet er jo hvor mye de husker av dette i morgen tidlig og hvem som husker hva. Hvem får panikk, om noen? Og hva gjør de? Rømmer de hvert til sitt eller snakker de sammen over en frokost?


	29. Fylleangst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel. Nå er det søndag morgen og hva skjer da? Tittelen på kapitlet sier vel kanskje noe om hva vi har fremfor oss. 
> 
> Bewa har igjen hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Sola fyller hele soverommet med lys, og det føles litt som lyskaster på full styrke. Idet han våkner, skjærer lyset i øynene og han kniper dem hardt igjen.

Hodet er tungt og det kjennes ut som tre hundre sprengningsarbeidere har tatt bolig inne i ham og skal sprenge kraniet i fillebiter. Tunga er som limt til ganen og munnen er omtrent like tørr som Gobiørkenen.

En lett masse presser mot han og noe mykt kiler han i nakken. Han hever armen over hodet og bøyer den litt bakover, søker etter den myke pelsen til Flemming. Kroppen rykker til da han skjønner at det ikke er Flemming som ligger presset mot nakken hans, men hodet til et menneske.

Hmmm.

Hmmm.

Oi!

Oiii!

Even!

Han snur seg så sakte han bare kan, prøver iherdig å gjøre minst mulig bevegelser sånn at Even ikke våkner. Ved siden av han ligger han fullt påkledd, til og med sokker og _en_ sko har han på.

Håret står til alle kanter. Små, nesten lydløse snorkelyder finner veien ut av den halvåpne munnen. Even ligger på skrå, dyna dekker midjen hans og det ene beinet henger delvis på utsiden senga.

Han stryker noen hårlokker vekk fra panna hans, kjenner den myke huden kile mot fingertuppene. Even mumler noe og han trekker hånda umiddelbart til seg, redd han skal våkne. Tror han trenger å sove, klokka er jo ikke mer enn halv åtte og de la seg ikke _før_ midnatt for å si det sånn.

Kanskje klokka var halv to? Eller halv tre? Han har rett og slett ikke peiling.

Gårsdagen er en stor, grå, seig masse og han orker ikke tenke på hva som skjedde og ikke skjedde. Vil bare få det helvetes sollyset ut av øya og sprengningsarbeiderne inne i hodet til å ta en pause. Han karrer seg opp av senga, går med delvis lukkede øyne mot døra. Snubler i Evens sneaker og er nære på å tryne, men klarer heldigvis å gjenvinne balansen.

På baderommet lukter det død og fordervelse. Han skutter seg da han ser sitt eget oppkast ved siden av doen og minner fra natten kommer glimtvis frem. Fy faen som han spydde i natt og Even fikk med seg alt.

Han grein sikker også, han pleier jo å gjøre det hver gang han må spy. Herregud så flaut.

Med pikken i hånda, klar for å pisse, dukker nok et minne opp. På et tidspunkt sammenlignet de pikker som to tenåringer og han rødmer ved tanken på den lange, fyldige pikken til Even, håper ingen har stått i et vindu og sett på.

Han finner pakken med Paracet, banner høyt da han ser han kun har en tablett igjen. Denne skallebanken frykter han krever minst to Paracet å bli kvitt, kanskje tre også? Men det er uaktuelt å gå ned i butikken å hente en ny pakke. Bare tanken på å gå ned trappa får han til å ta seg til bakhodet og føle smerten i hvert hump ned de tjuefem trinnene.

Au!

Hva faen? Han lar fingrene gli over en forhøyning i bakhodet. En særdeles øm en. Med tunge skritt går han mot speilet, vender hodet og prøver å se om han kan se noe, men det går ikke. Kulen ligger på skrå opp fra øret og samme hvor mye han vrir og vender på hodet er det plent umulig se noe som helst.

Hva faen skjedde i går?

Han går inn på kjøkkenet, finner litt vann og svelger tabletten. Fyller et glass til Even også. Benken er dekket med krydder. Gulosten er svett og har stått ute sammen med skinka og en rekke ulike krydder. Han putter pålegget raskt inn i kjøleskapet. Magen vrenger seg bare ved tanken på mat, han kjenner kvalmen ligge som et slør over han og han snur seg brått, går ut av kjøkkenet.

Flemming er heldigvis ikke å se, han hadde ikke orket han oppi senga nå. Døra til soverommet stenges og han setter et av glassene med vann på nattbordet der Even ligger, sånn i tilfelle han våkner og er tørst. Plasserer sitt egen glass på sin side før han trekker ned rullgardina og stenger det hersens sollyset ute.

Senga svaier litt da han kroppen treffer madrassen. Even har flyttet på seg, har trekt seg litt sammen og kun en fot stikker ut av dyna. Isak reiser seg igjen, til tross for at hver minste lille bevegelse får det til føles som hodet er på vei til å eksplodere. Forsiktig tar han av skoen til Even og legger den på gulvet. Legger seg ned på madrassen igjen, på siden så han kan se på Even sove.

Kroppen verker, spesielt hodet og magen rumler, skriker etter mat. Men det er helt uaktuelt å gjøre noe annet enn å ligge helt musestille. Heldigvis tar det ikke lang tid før paraceten fjerner det ytterste lag av smerte og han sovner igjen.

 

.

 

Isak kikker på klokka på nattbordet, ser den kun er halv ni. Sukker irritert for å våkne igjen så tidlig, vet at kroppen trenger mye mer søvn. Han snur seg forsiktig rundt, kjenne fortsatt hodet verke. Heldigvis ikke fullt så fælt som i sta, han er ikke på vei til å dø bare han så vidt leer på seg.

Even ligger ikke med hodet inntil han lenger, men et godt stykke på “sin side” av senga, nesten helt ute ved kanten. Øynene er festet på noe i taket, men han sier ikke noe og Isak lurer på hvor lenge han har vært våken.

“Hei.”

“Eh- hei.” Even kikke så vidt bort på han. Snur seg deretter rundt og trekker til seg telefonen, ser hva klokka er før han hviler øynene på den hvite taklista.

“Vært våken lenge?” spør han.

“En stund,” sier Even stille, bryter ikke øyekontakten med taklista.

“Jeg våkna nå,” sier han når Even ikke sier noe mer.

“Okei,” mumler Even og blir stille igjen.

“Var våken sånn i halv åtte tida da, måtte pisse og ta meg en paracet.”

“Okei.”

“Hvordan er formen?” spør han forsiktig.

“Helt jævlig,” stønner Even. “Din?”

“Ikke stort bedre.” Han ynker seg og tar seg til hodet. “Har en skikkelig kul i bakhodet, aner du hvordan jeg fikk den?”

Det oppstår en stillhet og alt han hører er at Even forsiktig trekke pusten. Han venter med å si noe, tenker han kanskje prøver å tegne seg et bildet av gårsdagen og hva som kan ha forårsaket kulen han snakker om.

“N-e-e-ei.”

“Da er vi to,” sier han og ler lett. “Faen ass, det er lenge siden jeg har følt meg så ødelagt.”

“Kan ikke si det samme.”

Stemmen er flat, ikke lett og ledig som han husker den var i går kveld. Even løfter forsiktig dyna til side og reiser seg, blir sittende på sengekanten med hodet i hendene. Sier ikke noe, bare puster tungt og slipper ut noen svake jamrelyder.

“Eh- øh- bare en liten heads up. Altså-”

Det knyter seg i magen. Han kjenner motviljen mot å si noe presser seg frem og får han til å stoppe opp et øyeblikk. Et høylytt sukk fyller rommet og han kniper igjen øynene, som om det skal hjelpe.

“Det lukter død gris på badet,” sier han og kjenner kinnene brenne. Herregud så flaut. Enda godt at Even sitter med ryggen til han, da han slipper å se på han mens han snakker ihvertfall.

“Død gris?” spør Even.

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt. “Altså- eh- spy da. Jeg traff visst ikke dassen i natt og så glemte jeg å vaske. Og- ja- nå orka jeg ikke. Tenkte det var greit å vite om du skal på dass.”

“Åh ja, det ja. Nei altså. det går fint. Vi var jo ikke edru i går akkurat.”

“Heh, nei.”  

Even reiser seg, går med forsiktige skritt ut av soverommet. Hodet henger litt, han subber med beina bortover gulvet.

Isak heiser seg opp i senga, flytter litt på puta så den ligger godt i ryggen og han stirrer i veggen fremfor seg. Prøver iherdig å få et grep om Even akkurat nå, men føler ikke at han lykkes veldig godt.

Det ligger noe i lufta mellom de og sperrer. Noe tykt, en slags tåke det er vanskelig å ta seg gjennom. Han skulle gjerne ønske det fantes en manual for dette, en _hvordan deale med å våkne opp sammen med crushet etter ei real fyllekule der du knapt husker noen ting og crushet ikke ser på deg for dummies_ bok.

Akkurat nå har han ingen manual, bare hans egen magefølelse og den er helt ute av kurs. Hadde det ikke vært for at han spydde som en gris i natt, hadde han vært redd at han ville kaste opp. Men det kan vel neppe være noe igjen der nede?

Fem minutter senere kommer Even tilbake, han drar med seg døra og Isak ser han setter seg på sengekanten igjen. Et lite håp farer gjennom han og et lite smil former seg i munnviken til tross for at øyekontakten er minimal.

“Har du sett husnøklene mine?”

“Nei, men-”

“Kanskje jeg la de fra meg i gangen?”

“Men? Skal du gå?”

“Må det.” Even reiser seg, snur seg og ser forsiktig bort på Isak.

“Må du?” spør han og prøver å fange blikket hans.

“Ja,” sier han kort, flakker med blikket.

“Jeg tenkte at- ja- eh- vi kanskje kunne ligge her å prate litt. Og så spise frokost sammen. Sånn etterhvert. Ikke akkurat nå, for magen er ikke klar for det. Men senere liksom. Jeg har egg og bacon. Og om du vil, så kan jeg fikse potetgull og cola.” Han puster skarpt inn og sakte ut igjen. “Jeg er jo årets kjøpmann.” Han ler lett.

“Sorry. Det høres fint ut, men jeg må gå, må komme meg hjem og få tatt medisinen min.”

“Åja- ja- du må vel det.”

“Må ta de på samme tidspunkt hver dag. Ja, helst i hvertfall. Jeg pleier jo å ha med meg medisiner når jeg skal bort, men jeg hadde liksom ikke tenkt at jeg skulle ende opp her i natt.”

“Nei- eh- du hadde vel ikke det,” sier Isak lavmælt.

“Eller- uhm- jeg mente det ikke sånn da. Jeg bare- nei- må komme meg hjem.”

Even finner den ene sneakeren og setter den på seg, knyter lissa godt igjen. Ser rundt seg etter den andre skoen uten å finne den.

“Her,” sier han etter å ha strukket seg ned mot gulvet og tatt opp den andre skoen hans. Skjønner automatisk at det var den han leita etter.

“Takk,” sier Even med et lite smil og setter den på seg.

“Du, Even?”

“Ja?” Han ser for forsiktig bort på han.

“Eh- dette er litt pinlig, men-”

Han stopper opp og svelger hard. Drar hånda gjennom håret og lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, kjenner en flau smak i munnen som gjør det vanskelig å snakke. Vet ikke i hvilken ende han skal begynne, hvilke ord han skal bruke for å ikke skremme han _helt_ bort. Men han må si noe, kan ikke la Even gå uten å si noe, ikke en gang til.

“Jeg husker svært lite fra i natt, alt er liksom litt tåkete. Skjedde det noe?”

“Hva mener du?” Even ser på han.

“Mellom oss. Her i senga, i stua eller jeg veit da faen.” Stemmen hans er nesten bare en hvisken, han gestikulerer med hendene.

“Nei, tror ikke det.” Even rister på hodet.

“Okei. Så det er ikke derfor du drar nå?”

Blikket viker ikke, han ser spørrende bort på Even. Kjenner svetten samle seg i håndflatene og hjerte slå så rask at det sikkert er helsefarlig.

“Nei, det er ikke derfor. Det- altså- det er bare de medisinene,” sier Even lavmælt, ser ikke på han, men har blikket festet på kanten av senga.

“Javel.”

Godt mulig han _må_ hjem og ta medisiner. Han er jo ingen ekspert på sånt, ble jo tross alt _aldri_ lege. Det er neppe _hele_ sannheten og det trenger han ihvertfall ikke være lege for å forstå. Men akkurat _hva_ som hindrer han aner han ikke og Even er jo like åpen som et høyrisikofengsel akkurat nå.

“Tror jeg ville husket om det skjedde noe.“ Isak ser en liten rykning i munnviken til Even, kanskje en ørliten antydning til et smil, han er ikke helt sikker og det forvirrer han.

“Jeg og.” Han smiler litt sånn skjevt, trekker pusten godt inn og lukker øynene et lite sekund. “Men- eh- sikker på at du ikke vil bli? Vi kan spise frokost i senga om du vil?”

“Det er disse medisinene som sagt,” sier Even lavmælt.

Det er nå eller aldri, tenker Isak og tar sats som en jypling av en skihopper. Om han ikke setter utfor nå, kan han like så godt glemme hele greia.

“Jeg vil gjerne at du blir.” Han svelger hardt. “Sånn veldig mye. For at- ja- altså- jeg liker deg. Sånn kjempemasse og eh- ikke bare som en venn liksom. Ja, som noe mer.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare stirrer på han, munnen er åpen og øynene er store og runde.

“Vi kan se på film? Du kan velge. Bare ta det helt chill. Trenger ikke snakke en gang om du ikke vil det.”

Kanskje film kan lokke han til å bli? Det virker som film er en virkelighetsflukt for Even når ting er litt vanskelig og han kan gjerne ta han med seg inn i en alternativ verden i noen timer hvis det hjelper.

“Jeg kan ikke,” sier han stille.

“Jeg skjønner.” Det er stor, feit løgn for han skjønner absolutt ingenting. Men han bestemmer seg for å la det ligge, ikke presse han noe mer. Det er tydelig at han heller vil hjem enn å være hos han akkurat nå.

“Jeg bare låser meg ut jeg, så slipper du å stå opp.”

“Okei, tror jeg ikke orker å reise meg uansett.”

“Vi snakkes da.”

“Det gjør vi.” Han prøver å gi han et smil uten helt å vite hvorfor, for han har ingen grunn til å smile nå. Men det vil seg ikke, munnvikene nekter å løfte seg.

Even snur seg og idet han åpner døra smetter Flemming inn. Han lar døra stå på gløtt, lar det være akkurat nok glipe til at katten kan komme seg ut av soverommet igjen hvis han vil. Så klart, Even er jo alltid omtenksom og snill.

Skuffelsen skyller over han som en tsunami og et tungt sukk fyller rommet idet hodet treffer puta igjen.

Det blir brått stille og han lurer på om Even har stoppet opp, om han dveler ved avgjørelsen sin og vurderer å komme tilbake. Et tiendels sekund senere hører han utgangsdøra åpne seg og han sukker på nytt.

Han river dyna til side, trosser den helvetes skallebanken og spretter opp. Løper ut i gangen med syvmilssteg for å nå Even før døra går igjen.  

“Even! Even!” roper han.

“Ja?” Even snur seg i døråpningen, ser på ham og han blir overrasket over at han faktisk stopper.  

“Ikke gå ennå. Vent litt!”

Han lar ikke Even svare, bare går med bestemte skritt inn på kjøkkenet. Åpner kjøleskapet og tar frem baconpakka og kartongen med seks egg. Finner en plastpose i skuffen lengst ned mot balkongdøra, putter det oppi posen sammen med en halvliter med cola, tenker at han sikkert trenger det og.

“Her.” Han prøver å smiler, lykkes bare sånn halvveis. “En liten nødpakke.” Isak åpner posten og lar Even kikke ned i den. Even rister frenetisk på hodet.

“Nei, jeg kan ikke ta dette.”

“Klart du kan.” Han dytter posen i hendene hans, tvinger han til å ta den.

“Men det er jo frokosten din.”

“Du, jeg har en hel butikk i første etasje.”

“Takk.” Stemmen er nesten bare en hvisken. “Blir godt å få litt mat i magen etterhvert, bare denne intense kvalmen gir seg.”

“Sånn er det når man er årets kjøpmann.” Han tvinger frem et smil.

“Mm.” Even ser ned i gulvet. “Ingen tvil om det.”

Hjertet banker i kapp med hodet. Han tar et steg fremover, legger hånda på ryggen hans og trekker han til seg, plasserer et kyss på kinnet.

“Jeg gjør det med glede.”

Even tar tak i dørhåndtaket, kikker ned i gulvet og drar døra med seg.

“Fordi jeg er sykt glad i deg,” sier han lavmælt i det døra går igjen.

 

.

 

Hodet henger og beina subber bortover linoleumsgulvet, han tar veien om kjøkkenet for å finne seg litt vann før han deiser ned i senga. Takker værgudene for at den intense varmen fra forrige helg ikke er tilbake så han kan begrave seg under dyna uten å krepere.

Han stirrer i taket, blir brått usikker på om det går an å lage hull om han stirrer lenge nok. Tenker at det finner han fort nok ut av om hjernen ikke vil slutte å spinne som en karusell i dobbel fart og holde ham våken.

Fylleangsten toger inn med brask og bram, som et jævla fuckings buekorps i fra Bergen på 17 mai, fyller hele han med en indre uro. Sa han noe han ikke burde ha sagt i natt? Gjorde han noe dumt? Gikk han over streken?

Han prøver iherdig å lage en tidslinje over alt som skjedde i går. Husker de kom ned til stranda, at de begge to litt klønete sa den andre var kjekk, at de spiste, drakk og hadde det gøy sammen.   

Små hull begynner plutselig å dukke opp, han husker å ha snakket med folk, men ikke om _hva._ Hullene blir større, kommer hyppigere jo lenger utover natten de kommer og jo flere shots han tok. Til slutt er ting bare en stor, seig masse av vage minner om mat, Evens piercing og pikk, spy og tårer på baderomsgulvet.

Han blir liggende og stirre i taket lenge uten å få sove, klarer ikke gi slipp på alle tankene som surrer rundt i hodet som en bisverm på let etter honning. Minutter blir til kvarter og snart har det gått nesten en time.

Flemming hopper opp i senga, avbryter tankerekkene og er et kjærkomment avbrekk. Skulle gjerne ha kommet mye før. Han borer ansiktet inn i pelsen hans idet han legger seg som en ball helt inntil han, resten av kroppen er jo gjemt et sted inne i dyna. Det er akkurat som han vet at Isak trenger han nå.

“Hei, Flemming,” mumler han inn i pelsen, kjenner det kiler litt. “Jeg sa det til han da, akkurat som du ville. Men det gikk ikke så bra, jeg tror jeg har fucka opp og jeg aner ikke hvorfor. Du var kanskje her i natt og så alt sammen, var du det Flemming? Skulle ønske du kunne snakke og fortelle meg hva som skjedde, fortelle meg om jeg gjorde noe dumt.”

Han lukker øynene og sukker, prøver å skyve alle tankene til side, ut av hodet og helst kaste de på en båt som skal jorda rundt, så han kan få sove litt mer. For han føler seg fysisk fortsatt så dårlig at det ikke er noe vits å stå opp.

Hadde hjernen fungert som den skulle, hadde han stått opp og fått i seg litt mat. Det hjelper jo som oftest. Men han er småkvalm og redd for å kjøre reprise på det som skjedde i natt. For akkurat det husker han og det var like jævlig som alltid.

Fingrene forsvinne inn i pelsen til Flemming, klør han metodisk under haka og kjenner den svake malingen sakte men sikkert luller han i søvn.

 

.

 

Flemming bykser ned fra nattbordet, river med seg mobilen som ligger og vipper på kanten og det smeller da telefonen treffer gulvet.

Det rykker til kroppen og Isak glipper med øynene, prøver å orientere seg om hvor lyden kom fra. Han kikker rundt seg, ser først telefonen ligge på gulvet, så halen til Flemming forsvinne rundt hjørnet på senga.

Han snur seg i senga, blir liggende på ryggen og se i taket, kjenne etter hvordan han føler seg. Hodet er ørlite lettere, men langt ifra OK og magen rumler misfornøyd. Munnen er tørr og han kikker bort på nattbordet, ser at vannglasset er tomt.

Vannglasset på nattbordet som var tiltenkt Even står urørt. Han sukker tungt og kryper over både dyne og pute, heller i seg alt vannet før han legger seg tilbake på plassen _sin_ , han sover alltid på venstre siden i senga.

Når kommer det til å sove noen på den høyre siden? Noen andre en Flemming?

Han tar opp telefonen, i et fåfengt håp om at Even har sendt han en melding mens sov. Det lille whatsapp ikonet lyser mot han og det hogger til i magen. Med raske fingre låser han opp telefonen og skuffelsen fester seg i brystet da han ser at det _bare_ er Eskild som har sendt han meldinger. Ikke bare en, men tolv faktisk og må trekke på smilebåndet av hvor ivrig han er noen ganger.

 

 **Eskild (12.04):** babygay! danser du til Abba med andre enn meg? :O

 **Eskild (12.04):** er det han der Even? <3

 **Eskild (12.04):** har dere hooka?

 **Eskild (12.04):** er dere en ting nå?   

 **Eskild (12.04):** baby! er du der?

 **Eskild (12.04):** ligger du å koser med Even nå?

 **Eskild (12.04):** #isakmåsvare

 **Eskild (12.04):** #isakmåsvare

 **Eskild (12.04):** #isakmåsvare

 **Eskild (12.04):** #isakmåsvare

 **Eskild (12.04):** #isakmåsvare

 **Eskild (12.04):** vi må skype i dag! jeg vil høre om alt som skjedde i går.

 

Han stirrer på skjermen, skjønner ikke helt hva Eskild mener. Danset han til Abba i natt og hvorfor vet Eskild om det i så fall? Han scroller oppover i chattevinduet, finner ingen fyllemeldinger til Eskild, hverken der eller noen andre steder.

 

 **Isak (12.57):** eh… abba?

 **Eskild (12.58):** babygay! du er i live.

 **Eskild (12.58):** du sendte meg en video på snap i natt.

 **Eskild (12.58):** var det Even som filmet?

 **Isak (12.58):** regner med det. husker ikke...

 **Eskild (12.58):** hard natt?

 **Isak (12.59):** den verste

 **Isak (12.59):** jeg er helt ødelagt.

 **Isak (12.59):** og alt er helt fucka :-/ Even var her, men stakk i ni-tida.

 **Eskild (12.59):** hva har skjedd babygay???

 **Isak (13.00):** kan vi skype senere i dag? kanskje i kveld eller noe? jeg orker ikke skrive noe nå. Er kvalm og har sånn skallebank. Det gjør vondt å se på skjermen.  

 **Eskild  (13.00):** så klart  <3 Men alt er bra med deg sånn utenom fyllesyken?

 **Isak (13.00):** hvis du ser bort i fra fylleangsten og at jeg er jævlig forvirra akkurat nå så….

 **Eskild (13.00):** bby  <3 jeg er klar for å være Guru etterpå. eller bare venn. whatever you need.

 **Isak (13.00):** <3 takk!

 **Eskild (13.00):** glad i deg, bby <3

 **Isak (13.00):** i deg og  <3

 

Han kikker på telefonen, han snappet jo Eskild i går. Kanskje han tok noen bilder også? Med et par raske klikk finner han frem bildearkivet, ser en serie med mer eller mindre uklare bilder som er tatt hjemme i stua.

Med skjelvende hender trykker han på det siste bildet, ser et veldig uklart bilde av håret til Even, litt av panna og sitt eget hår, samt veggen bak sofaen. De tre neste bildene er like uklare, det er mye panner, hår og vegg, men det er klart at Even og han er veldig tett på hverandre.

Hjertet gjør et hopp da han ser neste bilde. Selv om det på langt nær er klart, er det ikke til å ta feil av hva som skjer på bildet. Han biter Even i brystvorta, den med piercingen i. Det begynner å demre for han, de snakket om piercingen sammen med Trygve. Sa han ikke at han synes piercingen var hot?

Normalt ville et sånt bilde gjort han glad, oppstemt og sikkert kåt også. Men nå gir det han ikke noe annet enn lettere angst.

Han blar videre, det er en liten serie av bilder der han leker med piercingen til Even. Spørsmålene tårner seg opp i hodet igjen.

Hvem initierte dette? Husker ikke Even hva som skjedde eller er det bare noe han sa? Hvem bestemte at de skulle ta bilder? Skjedde det noe mer? Hadde de sex i sofaen? Bør han gå ut i stua og sjekke om det er sæd på noen av putene?

 **Isak (15.30):** hei… håper formen er bedre. Håper du sier ifra hvis jeg gjorde noe dumt eller upassende i natt? Jeg var skikkelig full, men det er ingen unnskyldning. Så unnskyld om jeg gjorde noe jeg ikke skulle 💖

  
**Even (23.17):** hei. formen er bedre  👍🙂 og du gjorde ikke noe galt i natt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så rømte Even da.... var visst ikke klar for å ta det siste steget likevel (ikke i edru tilstand ihvertfall) :( Men Isak fikk _endelig_ sagt noe om hva han føler for Even, det er da noe - synes dere ikke?  
>  Spent på hva dere synes nå altså 💖


	30. Blå mandag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Tusen takk for så mange og fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Gøy å se at dere er så engasjerte, det hjelper meg masse, gir meg masse inspirasjon til å skrive :)
> 
> Nå er det mandag i Ausvika og ny uke byr jo på nye muligheter for at ting kan bli bedre (eller verre?)
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

Lyden trenger gjennom flere lag med søvn, ut av drømmen om Even, og han åpner sakte øynene, kikker bort på telefonen på nattbordet. To meldinger og fem ubesvarte anrop fra Jonas.

Faen! Faen!

Dyna dyttes til side, han svinger beina raskt til høyre og planter de hard ned i gulvet. Griper tak i telefonen, ringer raskt opp Jonas mens han sprinter ut i gangen, røsker opp døra og løper ned trappa.

“Hva faen skjer, Isak? Jeg har stå-”

“Kommer.” Han roper inn i telefonen, avbryter Jonas.

Ute på rampa står Jonas med Andreas og Amalie. Jonas ser stressa ut og ungene virker litt utålmodige.

“Faen ass, Isak. Har stått her i nesten ti minutter og prøvd å få tak i dag. Har du glemt at du skal passe kidsa i dag, eller?”

“Sorry! Har ikke glemt det. Forsov meg bare,” sier han unnskyldende.

“Onkel Isak! Jeg var helt sikker på du hadde glemt oss jeg,” sier Amalie og ser på han med store øyne. Isak løfter henne umiddelbart opp.

“Tror du jeg glemmer at verdens aller fineste prinsesse kommer på besøk?” sier han og klemmer henne.

“Prinsesse,” sier Amalie smilende med stjerner i øynene.

“Du glemte vel ikke meg heller?” spør Andreas og ser opp på han.

“Så klart ikke Andreas. En prins blir aldri glemt,” sier han og rufser han i håret.

“Prins,” sier Andreas og lager en grimase. “Jeg er dragetemmer!”

“Okei, dragetemmer da. De blir ikke glemt de heller.” Han setter Amalie ned og ser på ungene. “Kan ikke dere gå opp så lenge, så kommer jeg straks. Skal bare si hadet til pappa.”

“Okei,” sier de i kor.

“Førstemann opp trappa,” roper Andreas og begynner å løpe, er ute av syne før Jonas får sagt hadet.  

En stram bokser er det eneste som dekker han. Håret står ut til alle kanter, ansiktet er blekt og huden har poset seg under de matte øynene. Jonas måler han opp og ned, gir han det bekymrede _hva skjer_ blikket og har vel for lengst skjønt at det ligger noe mer bak den forsovelsen.

“Eh-” Han prøver å si noe, komme han i forkjøpet, men det er liksom ikke så lett å vite hvordan han skal si ting uten å trenge en time eller to, og det har jo ikke Jonas.

“Hva skjer a? Ikke for å være frekke eller noe, men du ser helt herja ut.”

“Jeg sov skikkelig, skikkelig dårlig i natt,” sier han med et tungt sukk og gjesper.

“Fordi?” spør han.

“Tror jeg har fucka opp noe mellom Even og meg,” sier han og kjenner en klump i magen forme seg da han i korte trekk forteller hva som skjedde på lørdag og i går.

“Oi, så kjipt,” sier Jonas og gir han et medlidende blikk. “Men det er ikke sikkert alt er fucka opp da. Det virker jo som at ting er litt komplisert for Even. Fader ass, jeg skulle gjerne ha blitt med deg opp og snakket om dette, men jeg er sent ute.” Jonas ser på klokka. “Å faen, jeg må nesten løpe.”

“Går fint. Du må jo på jobb.”

“Ikke krisemaksimer oppi hodet ditt før vi har fått snakket sammen da. Vi kan prates i kveld eller noe?” sier Jonas, gir han en god klem før han hopper ned fra rampa, ser på klokka igjen og banner høylytt. “Faen, jeg rekker ikke å kjøpe bakevarer til møtet.”

“Hva trenger du?” Isak peker på kassene med brød og bakevarer som Jørgen allerede har vært og levert, gir han et lite smil før en ny gjesp tar over.

“Fire skolebrød og noen wienerbrød?” Svaret svinger seg opp i et spørsmål og Jonas ser håpefullt på han.

“Et øyeblikk.”

Isak løper inn og et halvt minutt senere er han tilbake med to små poser, fyller de med diverse bakevarer og kaster de mot Jonas.

“På huset, som takk og plaster på såret for at jeg forsov meg,” sier han med et lite smil.

“Takk ass! Nå redda du meg. Øystein blir alltid så sur om vi ikke har bakevarer på møtene våre og nå var det min tur.”

“Dra nå! Jeg må uansett opp for å se hva de lømmelene driver med. Og så vil jeg ikke at noen skal ferske meg her ute i bokseren.”

“Tipper Åse og Else hadde blitt helt heit i toppen.” Jonas hever øyenbrynene og ler hjertelig.

“Dust!”

 

.

 

“Andreas. Amalie.”

“Ja?” sier de fraværende med øynene festet på skjermen.

“Jeg må bare ned i butikken og handle litt. Går det greit at dere sitter her i mens?”

“Mm,” mumler Andreas og Amalie bare nikker, helt oppslukt av morsomme dyrevideoer på youtube.

“Ingen krangling mens jeg er borte da. Dere kan velge annenhver gang hvilken video dere skal se, okei?”

De sitter rolig nå, men vet av erfaring at ting kan endre seg kjapt, eskalere til full krangel med lugging, slåing og tårer i løpet av sekunder.

“Mm,” sier de i kor, fniser og peker mot skjermen, hvisker noe som han ikke hører.

“Okei, blir ikke lenge borte.”

Klokka er blitt ni og campingturistene som skal ha frokost har begynt å komme. Det står to barnefamilier ved kassa der Else sitter. Han hilser kjapt på henne, tar med seg en kurv og rasker med seg diverse mat han vet ungene liker og betaler.

Idet han er på vei opp til seg selv igjen, ser han Markus. Han står ved en av tørrvare-hyllene og fyller på nye varer og Isak kommer plutselig på at han skulle snakke med han, snakke om den der _plapringa_ hans.

“Markus?”

“Halla, sjef. Her på fridagen din?” Smilet er stort, Markus er blid som vanlig.

“Må ha mat,” sier han. “Men jeg trenger et par minutter med deg.”

“Okei, hva skjer?” spør han og dytter hollandaisesaus inn i hylla.

“Kan du bli med inn på kontoret?”

“Seff.” Markus snur seg og ser på han, hever øynene spørrende. “Er det noe galt? Du ser så alvorlig ut.”

“Bare kom med meg,” sier han og vinker han til seg, begynner å gå mot kontoret.

“Your wish is my command, selv om jeg ikke vet om det gjelder på de dagene du har fri da” sier han og følger etter.

“Det gjelder _alle_ dager du er på jobb,” sier han kort.

Inne på kontoret setter han seg i kontorstolen, lar hånda gli over armlenet på stolen og lurer på om morfaren hans noen gang måtte han en sånn samtale med noen. Om kanskje Laffen var litt sånn som Markus? Neppe.

Markus setter seg på andre siden av kontorpulten, synker litt ned i stolen, skrever med beina så mye som stolen tillater og nikker nonchalant mot han.

“Skjera?”

Det murrer inne i brystet av den litt eplekjekke fremtoningen og han kjenner irritasjon bygge seg opp.

“Jeg må nesten bare spørre deg om noe. Driver du å snakker om meg til moren din?” Isak setter øynene i han.

“Hva mener du? Klart jeg snakker om deg.” Markus ser spørrende på han, som han ikke skjønner hva han spør om.

“Gjør du? Faen ass. Kan du bare drite i å gjøre det,” sier han irritert.

“Herregud da, du er jo sjefen min. Jeg må vel få lov til å snakke om deg.” Markus sukker tungt og ser oppgitt på han, viser med hele kroppsspråket at han er helt ute å sykler som sjef nå.  

“Hvem jeg eventuelt har noe på gang med, skal ikke du snakke med noen om. Litt privatliv vil jeg gjerne ha. Greit?” sier han bryskt.

“Jesus Christ, tror du jeg snakker om kjærlighetslivet ditt med muttern?”

“Hun påsto det på lørdag.”

“Hva faen?” Markus sperrer øynene opp, retter seg opp i stolen.

“Det samme tenkte jeg.”

“Nå skjønner jeg ikke noe, hva sa hun?”

“Hun mente jeg hadde noe på gang med Even og da jeg spurte hvor hun hadde det fra, sa hun deg.”

“Nei ass, det har hun absolutt ikke fra meg. Jeg snakker da ikke med henne om sånt.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei, har jeg jo sagt. Tror du jeg sitter her og juger til deg?”

“Nja.” Han drar på det, vet plutselig ikke helt hva han skal tro. “Hvorfor sier hun det da?”

“Jeg veit da faen.”

“Noe må du ha sagt.”

“Nei,” sier Markus bestemt og legger henda i kors. “Eller vent-”

“Hva?”

“Jeg fortalte om pauserommet som Even har malt og hvor glad du ble.”

“Akkurat ja!”

“Herregud, Isak. Det var da helt uskyldig. Ikke min feil at hun tolker det som at dere har noe på gang vel?”

Han drar hånda gjennom håret og sukker, må si seg enig med Markus. Han kan ikke lastes for morens kreative fantasi, det vil ikke være rett av han. Fy faen som han misliker folk som lager sin egen sannhet basert på ting de har hørt av andre.  

“Nei,” sukker han. “Sorry ass Markus, jeg bare-”

“Jeg skal snakke med muttern ass, det er jo drit flaut at hun holder på sånn her.”

“Drit i det, vi lar det ligge.”

Han vil ikke lage noe stor sak ut av det, kommer garantert til å treffe Unni her i butikken snart og da blir det jo bare pinlig at de har snakket sammen.

“Uaktuelt, jeg vil ikke at muttern skal si sånt om meg ass.”

“Okei,” sier han og gir han et lite nikk, skjønner at Markus kommer til å snakke med henne enten han vil eller ikke.

“We good? Vil ikke at du skal være sur på meg ass. ”

“We good,” sier Isak med et lite smil.

“Men når vi først er inne på det, skjedde det noe på lørdag eller?” Markus hever øyenbrynene lekent og gliser.

“Det snakker vi ikke om,” sier han kort, har absolutt ikke lyst å snakke om helge. Ihvertfall ikke med Markus.

“Kom igjen da? Ikke vær så prippen. Fortell. Ble det noe sexytime med deg og Even?” Markus setter øynene i han.

“Bare drit i det.”

“Kom igjen a, ikke vær så kjip, ble det en liten blowjob eller? Eller kanskje det var du som sugde han? Hæ? Var det _det_ som skjedde?”

“Markus! Slutt!”

Stemmen heves høyst ufrivillig flere hakk. Spørsmålet treffer en nerve og han kjenner det knyter seg i brystet. For Markus er ikke den eneste som har stilt han det spørsmålet de siste førti åtte timene. Han har et vagt minne om at han prøvde å suge Even natt til søndag, det dukket snikende opp i går kveld, og han har ikke hatt guts nok til å spørre Even om det virkelig stemmer.

“Vi snakker ikke om det. Greit?”

Han reiser seg, driter i hvordan dette ser ut for Markus. Han må bare ut av kontoret og komme seg opp til ungene igjen før de begynner å lure på hvor han er.

“Greit, greit. Herregud da. Hvilket bein har du stått opp på i dag a?” Han svarer ikke, bare åpner døra og veiver med hånda i Markus’ retning.

“Kom deg ut i butikken igjen nå, det er varer som venter på deg.”

 

.

 

Klokka er blitt tolv og det er tid for å spise lunsj. Isak har smurt på to brødskiver til hver av dem. Først får de en brødskive med leverpostei og så en dessertskive med jordbærsyltetøy. Selv ligger det tre knekkebrød fremfor han med ost.  

De sitter og prater mens de spiser. Amalie og Andreas har mye å fortelle om og han lytter oppmerksomt og spør innimellom når det er ting han ikke forstår.

“Faen i helvete.”

“Onkel?”

Både Andreas og Amalie ser forskrekket på han. Han tar seg til til kjeven og fører tunga sakte bort mot en av de bakerste tennene i underkjeven, dytter forsiktig på _problemtanna_ , tanna som det for noen år siden var et stort hull i og måtte fylles igjen.

“Sorry. Ikke meningen å banne, men jeg tror tanna mi er ødelagt.”

“Ødelagt?” sier Amalie med store øyne.

“Jeg hadde et kjempestort hull som ble fylt igjen, og nå virker det som fyllet har løsnet.”

“Må du på sykehuset?” spør hun forskrekket.

“Nei, dumma. Han må til tannlegen,” sier Andreas og klasker til henne i hodet.

“Au, Andreas slo meg!”

“Andreas!” sier han med myndig stemme og ser strengt bort på han. “Vi slår ikke. Ikke kaller vi noen dumme heller, hører du? Si unnskyld.”

“U-unnskyld onkel,” sier Andreas og ser ned i bordet.

“Ikke til meg da, til Amalie. Det var jo hun du slo.”

“Unnskyld,” sier han og ser bort på Amalie.

Han blir sittende helt rolig, graver frem en stor bit av tanna, samt en fylling, med tunga og legger det på tallerkenen sin. Ungene ser med store øyne på klumpen, sier “oi” og vet nesten ikke hvor de skal gjøre av seg.

Tunga dyttes bort til tanna igjen, kjenner en del skarpe kanter. Det går en iling gjennom kjeven idet han treffer en nerve og han må bite seg hardt i leppa for at stønnet ikke skal fylle hele rommet.

“Jeg må nok ringe tannlegen ja,” sier Isak og henvender seg til Amalie. “Men du trenger ikke være redd, for det er ikke noe skummelt.”

“Sikker?” spør hun og han hører stemmen skjelve litt.

“Helt sikkert,” sier han og stryker henne på kinnet.

Han rydder av bordet, setter pålegg tilbake i kjøleskapet og putter asjetter og bestikk i oppvaskmaskinen. Glasset med kald melk er nesten tom. Idet han svelger resten, kjenner han på nytt en skarp smerte i munnen.

Ungene setter seg i stua og ser på youtube mens han tar en ringerunde for å finne en ledig tannlegetime, tenker det er greit å få fikset tanna så raskt som mulig. Det er fullt opp hos begge tannlegene i Tangvall og ender opp med en time hos en tannlege i Kristiansand klokka halv to.

Med tunge skritt traver han rundt i ring på kjøkkenet, lurer på hva han skal gjøre med ungene. Vil helst ikke ta de med, det blir bare så mye stress. Hvordan skal han få to små unger til å sitte i ro på et venteværelse mens han er inne hos tannlegen?

Det er liksom ingen å spørre, ingen han kjenner så godt at han har lyst å overlate ungene til. Alle er dessuten på jobb. Eneste han kan komme på er Even…

_Faen._

Hadde dette skjedd før helga hadde han ikke vært i tvil, han hadde ringt Even med en gang. Vet jo at han er til å stole på og helt sikkert ville gjort det. Nå derimot, nå er ting helt annerledes. Han kan jo fortsatt stole på Even, det er ikke det. Ting er bare så rart mellom dem, det ligger noe tykt og udefinert mellom dem og lager krøll.

Men hva annet kan han gjøre? Eneste alternativ er å ta dem med seg.

_Faen._

Hendene skjelver litt i det han finner frem nummeret til Even og trykker på ring-knappen. Han biter seg hardt i leppa, lurer på om Even i det hele tatt vil svare han.

Det ringer og ringer, til slutt dør signalet ut, og han  kommer han til en svarer. Han banner lavt og trykker på knappen igjen, håper det ikke er fordi Even unngår han at han ikke svarer.

“Hei, det er Even.”

Stemmen er lett og ledig og han svarer så raskt at han mistenker han glemte seg bort og bare tok telefonen uten å sjekke hvem det var. Eller at han kanskje ventet på at noen andre skulle ringe, noen han har lyst til å prate med, og tenkte at det var den som ringte.

“Hei, det er Isak.”

“H-h-ei-”

Det oppstår en lang stillhet og Isak vet ikke hva han skal si, det er som alle ordene plutselig forsvant på veien ut til tunga.

“Hallo? Er du der?” sier Even lavmælt.

“Øh- jada. Sorry. Eh- hei, hvordan går det?” Forsøket på å være casual er tafatt, han hører hvor nølende han er.

“Greit.” Even blir stille. “Eller- eh- er ikke helt i form i dag.”

“Åh, så leit.”

“Bare litt sliten i hodet. Det går over etterhvert.”

“Ja, det gjør jo som oftest det. Heldigvis.”

“Du da?”

“Bra,” sier han, litt sånn på autopilot, sånn som man sier til de man ikke kjenner så godt og ikke vil utdype hvordan ting _egentlig_ er. “Eller i grunn ikke.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei. Uhm- det har oppstått en liten krise her og- ja- jeg kunne trengt litt hjelp av deg. Men om du ikke er i form, så får jeg løse det på annet vis.”

“Nei, fortell da. Hva trenger du hjelp til?”

“Jeg må til tannlegen. Har ei tann som har mista fyllingen sin og det gjør så vondt. Men- eh-  saken er den at jeg har ungene til Jonas på besøk. Jeg er barnevakt i dag og jeg har ikke spesielt lyst å ha med meg to små til tannlegen. Så jeg trenger noen til å passe på dem.”

“Åh ja og så tenkte du på meg?” spør Even, høres nesten litt overrasket ut.

“Ja, jeg har liksom en forestilling om at du er god med barn og i tillegg så- eh-  har jeg- eh- liksom ingen andre jeg kan spørre.”

Han svelger hard, kjenner det plutselig knyter seg litt i brystet av å si det høyt, si at han ikke har så mange han kan lene seg på når uforutsette ting skjer. Det kjennes ekstra dumt nå som Even sier han ikke er i form.

“Jeg kan gjøre det jeg.”

“Men om du ikke er i form så skal du få slippe. Jeg får bare ta de med meg, det går sikkert bra.”

“Nei, jeg passer de. Det er bare fint å få noe annet å tenke på.”

“Åh ja. Ja, det kan vel være det.” Han trekker pusten godt inn, kjenner han må ta sats for få de neste ordene ut. “Det er ikke min feil vel, at du ikke er i form?”

“Nei.” Svaret beroliger han ikke, for det er jo umulig å vite om Even snakker sant. “Men bare kom bort med dem du.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker. Jeg regner med de ikke er like harde på weeden som faren sin,” sier han og ler forsiktig.

“Heh, nei,” sier han og ler lett, kjenner trykket i brystet lette litt av den forsiktige latteren til Even. “Lover at de ikke vil mase om grønt. De er veldig greie unger, Amalie er fem og Andreas er syv. Det blir ikke så lenge, et par timer kanskje og du kan sikkert bare sette på en film i stua så er de fornøyd. Jeg har snacks de kan få spise. Og så kan du du bare fortsette å gjøre det du holde-”

“Det går fint, bare kom.”

“Takk ass! Det er kjempesnilt.”

Ti minutter senere står Isak utenfor døra til Even med Amalie og Andreas ved siden av seg. I hånda har han en pose med druer og smoothie, noe de elsker og han hadde planlagt de skulle spise i løpet av dagen.

Pulsen er i to hundre og hjertet slår ukontrollert. Han gruer seg litt til å se Even igjen, vet liksom ikke hva han kan vente seg. Hvordan Even vil oppføre seg, om han vil se han i øynene når de snakker, om han vil nevne det han sa til ham søndag morra.

Med skjelvende hånd trykker han på ringeklokka, vipper hælene opp og ned mens han venter på at Even skal åpne. Lette skritt høres på andre siden og så går døra opp.

“Hei.”

Han gir han et smil, klarer ikke la være. For selv om øynene ikke glitrer som de pleier å gjøre, selv om de mørke ringene er litt mer prominent og håret ser fett ut og står til alle kanter, er han fortsatt like kjekk og deilig. Og selv om han enda ikke har sagt noe om bekjennelsen hans, at han fortalte at han likte han mer enn som bare en venn, så er han fortsatt den fineste fyren han veit om.

“Hei.” Blikket til Even flakker litt, han ser så vidt på Isak, så ned på ungene. “Hei dere to.”

“Hei, jeg er Amalie og jeg er en prinsesse,” sier Amalie, tar en piruett i grusen og smiler bredt.  

“Og jeg er en dragetemmer,” sier Andreas stolt og gjør noen rare bevegelser med hendene.

“Han heter Andreas,” sier Amalie og dulter borti broren sin.

“Hei, Amalie og Andreas.” Even setter seg ned på huk. “Tror jeg aldri har møtt en prinsesse og dragetemmer før, så det skal bli gøy å være sammen med dere noen timer.”

“Og jeg har aldri møtt noen som er så pen før,” sier Amalie og stirrer på Even med åpen munn. “Utenom onkel Isak da og pappa så klart. Er du en prins?”

Kinnene til Isak farges umiddelbart røde og han vet ikke helt hva han skal si eller gjøre. Kikker bare ned i grusen, uten å få frem et eneste ord. Even ler lett og rister forsiktig på hodet.

“Beklager å måtte skuffe deg, men jeg er langt ifra en prins,” sier Even til Amalie, reiser seg sakte og kikker bort på Isak, rister på hodet igjen.

“Men du ser ut som en da, er du _helt_ sikker?” spør Amalie.

“Ja,” sier Even.

“Kanskje han er det uten at han selv er klar over det?”

Ordene bare detter ut av han, var kun en tanke som var ment for han selv. Han kikker forsiktig bort på Even, rødmer lett og ser han lar blikket falle ned i grusen.

“Ja, sånn må det være,” sier Amalie bestemt.

“Men jeg må komme meg avgårde,” sier Isak og kremter. “Unger, nå må dere oppføre dere da.” Han setter seg ned på huk og fanger oppmerksomheten til både Amalie og Andreas. “Nå som dere er hos Even, så er det han som bestemmer. Okei?” Ungene nikker. “Så da må dere høre på han og gjøre som han sier.”

“Jada, onkel. Vi skal det.”

“Takk for at du hjelper meg.” Han ser på Even, prøver å fange blikket hans, lykkes sånn halvveis.

“Ingen problem.” Even ser så vidt på han før han fester blikket på ungene igjen. “Skal vi gå inn da?”

“Okei,” sier Andreas.

“Du må få deg en sånn kappe og krone, så blir du en prins,” sier Amalie idet døra lukkes igjen.

 

.

 

Klokka er snart halv fem. Han er over en og en halv time forsinka på grunn av rot hos tannlegen. Timen hans var tatt av noen andre da han kom, og han ble nødt til å vente lenge før han fikk plass i tannlegestolen.

Det er ikke hans feil, men den er kjipt likevel for han vil jo ikke at Even skal måtte ha ungene lenger enn nødvendig. Han har sikkert andre ting han heller vil gjøre.

Even åpner døra med et melete forkle på seg og en pakke melis i hånda.

“Hei,” sier Isak og sukker oppgitt. “Sorry for at jeg er så sen.”

“Det går bra. Vi har bakt muffins,” sier Even og gir han et lite smil.

“Ja, da er vel ungene fornøyd tenker jeg,” sier Isak og går inn i gangen.

“Tror det,” sier Even og lukker døra

Kjøkkenet ser ut som ei krigssone, bordet er dekket med mel, kakao, eggeskall og diverse kjøkkenredskaper. Vasken er fylt opp med bakeboller stablet oppå hverandre og på gulvet ligger det blåbær han såvidt klarer å unngå å tråkke på.

To smørblide unger sitter på hver sin stol og leker med en pose Non Stop, de er midt i jobben med å sortere alle de små sjokoladebitene etter farge og enser ikke at han kommer.

“Oi, har det vært en bakekrig her?” spør Isak.

“Heh, neida. Vi har bare ikke vært så nøye med å rydde mens vi holder på,” sier Even og ler lett.

“Shit, ikke meningen å lage så mye styr for deg altså,” sier Isak med et sukk.

“Det går fint, det går fort å rydde,” sier Even med et lite smil.

“Hei, Andreas og Amalie.”

“Onkel,” sier Andreas og lyser opp. “Se hva vi har gjort, vi har bakt muffins.” Han peker stolt bort på brettet med muffins. “De der er med vanilje og de er med sjokolade og så har vi bakt noen med blåbær inni også.”

“Så flinke dere har vært, har det vært gøy?” spør han.

“Kjempegøy,” sier de i kor.

“Har det gått bra eller?” Han ser bort på Even som har begynt å rydder på kjøkkenbenken.

“Jada, det har gått fint. Fine unger.” Even setter bakebollene inn i oppvaskmaskinen og lukker døra.

“Og så har har vi fått lov til å male. På sånn ekte lerret og med sånn ekte farger som ekte kunstnere gjør. Og det var kjempegøy. Jeg ønsker meg sånn til bursdagen min onkel, jeg vil ha sånne ekte kunstnerting. Kan du kjøpe det til meg?”

“Det høres jo veldig gøy ut. Vi får se da,” smiler han. “Men nå skal vi hjem og spise middag.”

“Men vi må pynte ferdig,” sier Andreas.

“Ja, vi må pynte. Se på all Non Stopen, de skal oppå muffinsene,” sier Amalie.

“Eh-” Han ser usikkert bort på Even, vet liksom ikke om han vil at de skal bli.

“De må bare pynte ferdig,” sier Even.

“Fem minutter og så må vi gå, jeg lovet at dere skulle ha spist middag før pappa kommer,” sier Isak.

“Okei,” sier de i kor.

En svak summing kommer fra kjøkkenbordet. Andreas og Amalie sitter konsentrerte og pynter muffinsene med melis, non stop og kakestrøssel.

Han lener seg mot benken. Putter hendene i lomma og kikker ned på joggeskoa, tenker han kanskje burde ha tatt de av seg i gangen. Men han hadde jo ikke tenkt til å bli, skulle jo bare få med seg ungene hjem.

“Så-”

Han føler han bør si noe, men vet liksom hva. Alt det han egentlig vil si, kan han ikke snakke om, ikke nå som ungene er der. Hadde tatt seg ut om de hadde fått med seg at han spurte Even om han husker han prøvde å gi han en blowjob.

Even kommer han i forkjøpet.

“Hvordan gikk det?” spør han mens rydder litt på kjøkkenbordet, fjerner litt søppel.

“Fint, fortsatt litt nummen etter bedøvelsen.” Han ler litt nervøst, tar et skritt til side og åpner døra under vasken der søppelbøtta står. “Jeg kan kaste det jeg.”

“Takk.”

Even gir han den tomme Non Stop-posen og litt tilgriset kjøkkenpapir. Fingrene møtes, strykes mot hverandre og det går en iling gjennom kroppen. Han kikker forsiktig bort på ham og smiler, får et lite og nervøst smil i retur.  

“Litt slaff i leffa.” Han ler litt og ser Even trekker på smilebåndet. “Hvordan går det med den jobben forresten?”

“Eh-” Even stopper midt i en bevegelse. “Jeg har takket nei.”

“Hæ?” Han retter seg opp i ryggen og ser ut forundret på Even. “Hvorfor det?”

“Jeg fant ut at den ikke passer meg.” Stemmen er lavmælt. Han tar  kluten som ligger på benken og begynner å vaske den delen av kjøkkenbordet ungene ikke bruker.

“Passer ikke? Nå skjønner jeg ingenting. Du var jo så gira på den jobben når vi snakket om det på lørdag.”

“Ja, altså- noen ganger er jeg veldig impulsiv og sier ja til ting før jeg får tenkt meg skikkelig om. Det er liksom en greie ved å være bipolar. Og jeg tenkte masse på det i går og jeg er jo ikke god på å lære bort ting, så jeg kan ikke ha en sånn jobb.” Even ser ikke opp, står bare og gnir kluten mot en flekk som for lengst er borte.

“Okei?”

Even går rundt bordet, mot benken der han står. Idet han kaster kluten mot vasken, griper han tak i hånda hans. Kikker raskt bort på ungene, vil være sikker på at de ikke får det med seg. Heldigvis er de i sin helt egen verden. Tar et fast grep rundt håndleddet hans og trekker Even mot seg.  

“Du, jeg skjønner ingenting jeg nå.” Han hvisker, vil ikke at ungene skal høre han.

“Det er ikke noe å skjønne,” sier Even lavmælt, nesten bare en hvisken.

“Jeg er sikker på at du hadde passet til den jobben, bare se på ungene.”

Even ser på han med bedende øyne. “Bare glem det, vær så snill.”

“Jeg vet ikke om jeg har så veldig lyst, men hvis du sier det-”

“Please.”

“Du vet at du kan snakke med meg om det er noe, sant?” sier han

“Jada,” sier Even, men høres langt fra overbevisende ut.

“Og jeg mener om hv-.” De siste ordene drukner i ropet fra Amalie.

“Se på disse! Har jeg vært flink, Even?”

Even snur seg, går bort til Amalie og gir henne et smil. “Du har vært kjempeflink.”

“Jeg er sulten!” Andreas hopper ned fra stolen og går mot Isak. “Skal vi spise snart?”

“Ja, vi skal hjem å lage middag nå,” sier han.

“Dere skal få med dere noen muffins hjem,” sier Even og går mot høyskapet. “Skal bare finne noe å ha det i.”

Even stikker hodet inn i skapet, roter frem et par isbokser som han plasserer muffinsen i. Isak følger han med blikket, ser de nervøse bevegelsene, ser muffinsen som havner på hodet i boksen og blikket som er festet på alt annet enn _han_.

“Her,” sier Even og gir han boksene som er stablet oppå hverandre. Ser på han et kort øyeblikk før blikket faller ned på boksene i mellom dem. “Jeg la oppi noen til deg og, vet ikke hva du liker best så du får en av hver.”

“Takk, jeg liker nok alle like mye jeg,” sier han og gir han et smil.

“De skal få med seg bildene de malte, jeg henter de i stua.” Even går ut av kjøkkenet.

Andreas går ivrig ut i gangen, er plutselig veldig sulten og vil hjem. Amalie derimot er ikke så lysten på å dra hjem, vil heller sitte og pynte litt til, men når han lokker henne med is til dessert, spretter hun ned fra stolen og piler ut i gangen.

“Takk for i dag da Amalie og Andreas. Det har vært kjempefint å ha dere på besøk,” sier Even og smiler til de. “Jeg gir Isak bildene dere malte, så kan dere ta de med hjem.”

“Det har vært kjempegøy å være her,” sier Andreas og smiler med hele ansiktet mens han setter på seg joggeskoa.

“Jaaa,” sier Amalie og nikker ivrig. “Duuu?” Amalie ser på Even med store øyne.

“Ja?”

“Liker du gutter?” Amalie ser spent på Even med en sandal i hånda.

“Eh-  hva mener du?”

“Liker du gutter sånn som onkel gjør? Sånn at man blir forelska og vil kysse. Det er helt normalt altså, ikke noe farlig.”

“Æsj! Jeg skal _aldri_ kysse noen,” utbryter Andreas og skjærer en grimase. “Ikke før jeg blir tjuefem ihvertfall.”

“Ja, jeg gjør det,” sier Even. “Jeg liker både gutter og jenter.”

“Kult. Onkel har ingen kjæreste. Kan ikke du bare bli kjæreste med han?”

Rødmen kjennes som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. Han snurper munnen sammen og lukker øynene, lurer på om han vil forsvinne om han bare står helt stille.

Han er glad i Amalie, virkelig glad i henne, men akkurat nå skulle han gjerne ha festet en heliumsballong rundt midjen hennes og sendt henne til værs.

“Amalie da.”

Han rister hjelpeløst på hodet da han møter blikket til Even. Kjenner innholdet i magen tar en brå rotasjon av tanken på at Even kanskje tror han har fått Amalie til å spørre han.

“Du-” Han skal til å si noe, men blir avbrutt.

“Ja, men onkel. Det var så gøy i dag sammen med Even.”

“Kjempegøy,” istemmer Andreas.

“Og når jeg kommer på besøk neste gang, så vil jeg bake og male sammen med Even igjen.”

“Eh- men hva med onkel Isak da? Jeg tror han vil være sammen med deg og gjøre ting med deg når du kommer på besøk,” svarer Even.

“Ja, men jeg tror ikke han kan male,” sier hun.

“Det har du rett i,” sier Isak.

“Og han kan ihvertfall ikke bake. Pappa sier han ikke kan lage mat i det hele tatt.” Amalie og Andreas tar hendene foran munnen og begynner å fnise.

“Kanskje han bare kan lære onkel å bake og male?” sier Andreas ettertenksomt.

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det,” sier Isak og ler lett.

“Men dere får komme og besøke meg igjen da vet du,” sier Even med et smil. “Vi trenger ikke være kjærester for at det skal skje.”

“Kan vi det?” Amalie smiler bredt.

“Dere kan det,” sier Even.

“Kult! Men-” Hun rynker nesa. “Det hadde vært fint om dere var kjærester altså. For da kunne onkel laga middag og så kunne vi ha pyntet mer kaker. Hadde vært mest plaktisk sånn som mamma sier.”

“Det heter praktisk, Amalie” sier Andreas.

“Ne-hei, det gjør det ikke,” sier Amalie. “Det heter plaktisk, så det så!”

“Ne-ei, det gjør det ikke, jeg går i andre klasse og du går ikke på skolen en gang,” sier Andreas og geiper til henne.

“Slutt å krangle, bare gå ut.”

Amalie åpner døra og går ut, Andreas følger raskt etter. Even er på vei ut han og. Isak strekker ut hånda for å holde han igjen, vil gjerne ha et par ord med han alene. Men Even er for rask, med de lange stegene er han ute før han får tak i han.

“Du, tror du vi kan treffes i morra?” Isak stopper opp i det han treffer singelen, snur seg mot Even som har stilt seg på nederste trinn i trappa. Han ser opp på han, smiler og prøver å late som alt er okei, vil ikke la barna ta del i rotet mellom dem.

“Er opptatt i morra,” sier Even, svaret kommer kjapt.

“Okei.” Han har så lyst å spørre hva han skal, men han har jo ikke noe med hva Even holder på med. ”Men hva med onsdag da? Jeg jobber sent da, men- eh- du kunne kanskje ha kommet før jeg starter- ja- uhm- kanskje på frokost?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Onkel! Kom da, jeg er sulten!” Andreas drar utålmodig i hånda hans.

“Bare vent litt Andreas.” Isak ser på Andreas et øyeblikk, før han flytter blikket til Even igjen, ser håpefullt på han. Gir han et mykt smil.

“Eh- jeg vet ikke helt. Det- uhm- er mulig jeg ikke kan da.”

“Døra står åpen og kaffen vil være varm klokka ni. Bare en chill frokost, verken mer eller mindre. Tenk på det da.”

“Okei, skal det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada... da ruller slowburnen videre. Vi kom vel ikke så mye lenger her eller ble så mye klokere, gjorde vi vel? Nå har Even i tillegg takket nei til en jobb han var veldig gira på. Kjøper dere forklaringen hans? 
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva dere synes/tenker 💖


	31. M.I.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei kjære lesere. 
> 
> Tusen takk for all kjærlighet og bekymring på forrige kapittel. Nå har vi kommet til tirsdag kveld og vi får håpe at Even har svart Isak og vil komme, så kanskje de for snakket ut.
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.

Tirsdagen har vært ulidelig lang. Hvert minutt har føltes som femten og han har sett på klokka minst førti ganger i håp om jobbdagen skulle ta slutt. Ikke fordi han hadde så mye å se frem til, skulle jo ikke annet enn å spise middag, tømme skittentøyskurven og se på Netflix, men det var tross alt bedre enn å være i dårlig humør på jobb.

Klokka er snart halv ti, middagen er for lengst fortært og ute på terrassen står tørkestativet med fullt av nyvaskede klær.

Sengetøyet burde vært vasket det også, men han har ikke fått seg til å gjøre det ennå for det lukter fortsatt av Even. Han deiser ned i senga og slipper ut et langt sukk idet han borer ansiktet ned i puta Even lå på. Det lukter godt, sinnsykt godt.

Even har enda ikke gitt beskjed om han kommer til frokost og Isak blir mer og mer sikker på at han ikke dukker opp. Kanskje han kan sende han en melding og spørre om han kommer?

Han snur seg rundt i senga, griper etter telefonen og åpner et nytt meldingsvindu. Skriver og sletter utallige meldinger, legger til og fjerner en rekke smilefjes og hjerter før han blir sånn passe fornøyd. Det føles som han skal opp i skriftlig eksamen og hele standpunktkarakteren står og hviler på denne meldingen.

 

 **Isak (21.48):** hei 🙂 håper formen er bedre. Har du tenkt noe mer på frokosten i morra? Håper du kan komme.

 **Isak (21.49):** ikke minst at du vil…

 

.

 

Sollyset siver inn gjennom en glipe i gardina, treffer han mitt i ansiktet og vekker han. Øyelokkene er tunge, føles som de er smurt inn med sirup og han må kjempe for å åpne dem.

Natta har vært som så mange ganger før, fylt av tanker og lite søvn. Han ønsker han hadde evnen til å vrenge av seg tankene akkurat som man tar av seg genseren når man skal legge seg for kvelden, men typisk nok så er åpningen rundt halsen alltid for liten og genseren blir sittende fast rundt hodet.

Klokka er fem på åtte og det er ennå fem minutter til vekkerklokka skal ringe. Han strekker ut armen, finner mobilen på nattbordet og kjenner klumpen i magen vokser seg stor når han ser at Even fortsatt ikke har svart han.   

Flemming hopper opp på nattbordet, setter seg nesten oppå vekkerklokka og kikker på han. Venter nok på at han skal komme seg opp, men han orker ikke. Ser ingen vits i å stå opp nå som ikke Even kommer på frokost.  

Han lukker øynene og drar dyna opp til haka, vil i grunn bare bli i senga resten av dagen. Idet han er på vei til å sovne igjen, kjenner han en myk pote på kinnet, en lett berøring uten klør. Flemming dytter borti han på nytt da han ikke responderer, litt mer insisterende nå.

_Biip, biip! Biip, biip! Biip, biip!_

Flemming skvetter, klørne spretter ut og klorer han på nederst på venstre kinn, lager en tynn rift i huden.

_Flemming!_

Han stønner høylytt, dytter katten ned på gulvet og slår av alarmen med et hardt slag. Flemming piler fornærmet ut av rommet. Med et sukk snur han seg rundt, lukker øynene og drar dyna over hodet.

En time senere sitter han nydusjet med en skål cornflakes foran seg og en halvtom kopp med kaffe. Klumpen i magen har ikke forsvunnet, ligger der som en betent byll og verker, og han tror ikke den vil forsvinne før Even tar kontakt igjen.

Stolen på den andre siden av bordet er tom, _igjen_. Den lyser hånlig mot han og minner han på alt han ikke har og hvor ensom han ofte føler seg.

På radioen starter Love Is All Around å spille. Han sukker tungt og skifter kanal.

Skåla blir stående på bordet da han går for å pusse tenna. Klokka er blitt fem på ti og han er snart klar for jobb. To timer tidligere enn normalt siden Markus skal til tannlegen.

Tre minutter senere setter han på seg joggeskoa, finner husnøkler og mobil og åpner døra. Motvillig går han ut i trappa og låser døra etter seg. Helst vil han bare legge seg under dyna og sove bort dagen og problemene sine.

Han stopper nederst i trappa, lukker øynene og tenker han må riste av seg det dårlig humøret, legge igjen alt grumset før han går inn i butikken, akkurat som han har oppfordret de ansatte til å gjøre flere ganger.

Det fungerer omtrent i to minutter, for idet han kommer inn på kontoret sitt, ser han den tomme veggen og skyggen etter de to bildene han tok ned da han fikk ideen om at Even skulle male en regnbue. Da Johannes Rugland hadde stått utenfor kontoret hans og spydd ut homofobisk eder og galle.

Han plukker opp bildene og henger de på plass igjen sammen med feriekalenderen. Mulig han er litt vel dramatisk nå, men han føler seg ikke lenger sikker på at det blir noe regnbue på veggen.

Ute i butikken er det lite folk, kun et par barnefamilier og en ungdomsgjeng han tror kommer fra campingen like ved. Else rydder i en av hyllene nære kassa og nynner litt for seg selv.

“Skal jeg sette meg i kassa?” spør han Else med et sukk. Hun ser på han og rister på hodet, merker kanskje en antydning av motvilje i spørsmålet.

“Jeg tar det jeg,” sier hun med et varmt smil. “Kanskje du kan ta en runde i frukt og grøntavdelingen?”

“Takk, Else. Jeg gjør det.”

Det hadde vært fint om det var litt flere kunder i butikken, flere han kunne hjelpe og snakke med, så han slipper å tenke så mye på Even.

Men når han tenker seg som en ekstra gang er det kanskje greit å ikke trenge forholde seg til så mye folk, for han _er_ sur og grinete. Og ikke minst lei seg.

 

.

 

Fruktavdelingen er i tipp topp stand. Alt som er gammelt er kastet og nå står han og rydder i flaskene ved panteautomaten etter at en mann kom inn med en søppelsekk med flasker.

“Halla, sjef!”

Markus er smørblid, smiler fra øre til øre og Isak kan ikke skjønne hvordan han kan være så blid hele tida.

“Hei,” sier han kort, prøver å smile men lykkes bare sånn halvveis.

“Noen som ikke har fått morgenkaffen sin.”

Markus glise og dulter borti ham. Han svarer ikke, bare ser surt på han og presser leppene sammen. Markus skal til å si noe, men Isak bare rister frenetisk på hodet og for en gangs skyld skjønner Markus at han skal holde kjeft.

Dagen snegler seg avgårde. Isak er mutt og inneslutta, han orker ikke le av vitsene til Markus og må tvinge frem et smil hver gang han må hilse på en kunde. Han tar flere turer inn på kontoret, bare for å være for seg selv og sjekke om Even har svart han.

Når klokka blir seks er det tid for å dra hjem. Han sier kjapt hadet til Else før han går innom kontoret for å hente noen papirer han skal ha med seg opp. Idet han åpner døra og skal til gå mot bakdøra hører han raske skritt ute i butikken. Han snur seg, ser Markus komme småløpende mot han.

“Isak?”

“Ja, Markus?”

“Har du et minutt?”

“Ja,” sier han motvillig, har egentlig bare lyst å komme seg ut av butikken så fort som mulig.

“Nei, altså- jeg bare- sorry for det der på mandag ass. Det var dust av meg å bare presse på når du ikke ville prate.”

“Ja, det var det.”

“Sorry igjen ass. Jeg bare- altså- det hadde bare vært så fett om dere ble sammen. Jeg er sikker på at han liker deg altså.”

“Markus.”

“Måten han ser på deg på liksom.”

“Vær så snill,” sukker han.

“Sorry, sorry. Jeg har bare vanskeligheter med å la være,” sier han og hiver hendene i været. “Men okei, jeg skal holde kjeft.”

“Takk.” Det oppstår en liten stillhet. “Men du, jeg må nesten gå opp til meg selv nå.”

“Ja, dagen din er jo over. Sees i morra, da. Gleder meg til å jobbe med deg.” Ordene til Markus treffer han og dårlig samvittighet vokser frem. Markus gleder seg til en ny dag med han til tross for at han har vært offer for hans dårlig humør i dag.

“Det var hyggelig å høre. Vi sees i morra Markus. Skal prøve å være litt mindre gretten da.”

 

.

  


Det er blitt tidlig kveld, klokka er nesten syv og han står inne i det overfylte lokalet. Han er ikke sånn overbegeistret for å begynne å rydde, er i grunn sliten etter en dag på jobb. Men det er tross alt bedre enn å sitte oppe i leiligheten og tenke på Even.

Madrassen er stor og tung, står så klart lengst unna døra. Han kjemper med å få flyttet den, det er en sånn gammel og steinhard madrass som det virker som er fylt med bly og er umulig å få has på.

_Helvetes jævla drittmadrass!_

Han sparker madrassen gjentatte ganger, kjenner frustrasjonen stige som i en trykkoker på full styrke. Det svir bak øyelokkene og han kniper igjen øynene uten at det hjelper. Lener hodet mot den jævla madrassen og lar tårene trille.

“Trenger du hjelp?”

Det rykker til i kroppen, og han tørker kjapt tårene med erme på den tynne genseren før han snur seg i retningen der stemmen kommer fra.

“Jonas?”

“Halla.”

“Men- men- hva gjør du her? Har det skjedd noe?”

“Neida. Glemte bare at Eva har matklubb i dag.”

“Og da rømte du huset?” spør Isak og ler litt sånn halvhjerta.

“Ja.” Han ler.

“Og kom hit?”

“Tenkte du kunne trenge litt hjelp med ryddinga. Vil ikke at du skal stå her med den dritten alene.”

“Takk.”

Isak smiler, er glad for den lille meldingsutvekslingen de hadde mens han spiste middag. Glad han fortalte at han måtte gjøre noe og hadde tenkt å rydde i lokalet for ikke å bli helt sprø. Glad fordi han har en sånn fantastisk venn som Jonas som bare forstår hva han trenger uten at han en gang trenger å si noe.

Jonas går mot ham og Isak ser en bekymret mine i panna hans, og den blir større og større jo nærmere han kommer. Idet Jonas står fremfor ham, strekker han ut armen og klemmer han forsiktig på skuldra.

“Har det skjedd noe?”

“Bare denne helvetes drittmadrassen som ikke vil samarbeide,” sier han med sammenbitte tenner. “Og det faktum at Even har forduftet.”

“Fortsatt ikke hørt noe fra han?”

“Nope,” sier han stille.

“Ikke lest meldinga di? ”

“Jeg var jo dum nok til å sende en fuckings tekstmelding, så jeg aner ikke.”  

“Og han er ikke hjemme?”

“Bilen er fortsatt borte og det er helt mørkt der borte.” Han sukker høylytt. “Det ligger reklame i postkassa hans fra mandag.”

“Even kan jeg ikke hjelpe deg med, men madrassen fikser vi,” sier han med et lite smil og går bort til den andre enden av madrassen.

“Takk.”

“Noe mer som skal kastes?” spør Jonas når madrassen har fått plass på tilhengeren han har lånt av Egil.

“Masse,” sier han og peker litt sånn overalt. “Basically alt som tilhører mamma, alt som hun ville ta vare på etter mormor.” Han slipper ut et lang sukk.

“Du tror hun ikke kommer og henter det?”

“Hun har hatt fem år på hentet skrotet sitt, så nei.”

Jonas finner frem musikk, setter på N.W.A. og sier han tenker det passer utmerket til et sånt type arbeid.

Isak og Jonas er et veldig godt og effektivt team. De står nære hverandre når de rydder, sånn at Isak enkelt kan si ja eller nei til kasting.

Gamle gardiner og duker, to ufullstendige middagsservise, utallige bøker og en haug med verktøy som tilhørte morfar bæres ut og puttes i esker som skal gis bort til det lokale idrettslaget. I tillegg får de noen møbler, et stuebord og fire litt slitte spisestuestoler som plasseres rett på tilhengeren. Isak leste i avisa i går at de samler inn lopper til det årlige loppemarkedet i starten på august.

Det ligger konstant en klump i magen, men han kan ikke kjenne for mye på den for da vil han bare bli sittende fast i ei seig gjørme som det er vanskelig å komme opp av. Der har han vært før og han ønsker seg absolutt ikke tilbake.

Så han stenger alt ute, og fokuserer på tekstene til musikken de hører på, synger med der han kan.

Isak ser ut gjennom vinduet og får øye på Gudrun. Hun er på en av sine faste kveldsrunder og  har vel fulgt musikken og bråket, for nå står hun foran vinduet og kikker nysgjerrige på det som er plassert i tilhengeren og utenfor lokalet. Isak har absolutt ikke lyst til å snakke med henne. Han prikker Jonas på skuldra, nikker mot henne og slipper ut et langt sukk. Gjemmer seg bak en reol så hun ikke skal få øye på han. Jonas bare hever øyenbrynene, skrur opp musikken og går ut.

Isak vil ikke gjøre seg til kjenne, men er alt for nysgjerrig til å ikke lytte til samtalen mellom dem. Han går ned på knærne og krabber forsiktig bort til døra, setter seg inntil veggen sånn at han kan høre mest mulig.

Musikken overdøver praten mellom dem og ordene drukner i stemmene til Dr. Dre og MC Ren som har en høne å plukke med politiet, mildt sagt. Han får bare med seg små bruddstykker av hva dem snakker om. Ikke nok til få en sammenheng.

Plutselig stikker Jonas hodet inn i døråpningen og ser innover i rommet, prøver å lokalisere Isak.

“Isak?”

“Her,” hvisker han, løfter armen og poker han i leggen.

“Åh, er det der du er,” sier Jonas overraska. “Så deg ikke. Hu dama vil kjøpe noe servise av deg, skal jeg si du ikke vil snakke med henne?”

“Hæ? Et av de stygge servisene?”

“Ja,” sier Jonas, rister på hodet og begynner å le. “Men hva skal jeg si?”

“Jeg får bli med ut, du skal få slippe å jage henne bort,” sier han lavmælt og ler etter noen sekunders stillhet.

“Jeg klarer det da,” sier Jonas og ser ned på han.

“Jada, jeg vet det. Men jeg har ombestemt meg, fikk lyst å gjøre det selv.”

Jonas strekker ut hånda og han tar velvillig imot den, lar seg hjelpe opp fra gulvet. Han følger etter Jonas ut, synger litt på Fuck Tha Police som blaster ut av telefonen hans.

“Halla. Hørte ikke at du kom, hører på sånn moderne rap skjønner du. Vi er litt opptatt her, hva vil du?”

“Skal du kaste det middagsserviset der?” sier hun og peker på noen tallerkener. “Jeg kunne gjerne tenkt meg det om du skal kaste det.”

“Jeg har avtalt med Søgne IL at de skal få alt jeg skal kvitte meg med,” sier Isak med et smil.  “Det er viktig å støtte det lokale idrettslaget vet du.”

“Det der også?” spør hun, tar opp en tallerken og studerer baksiden på den.

“Absolutt alt sammen.” Isak gir henne et bredt smil.

“Jeg kan gjerne betale litt for det.”

“Det stygge serviset der?” Isak himler med øynene.

“Det er meget pen fajanse fra Egersund,” sier hun med iver i stemmen.

Han ser på Jonas og hever øyenbrynene spørrende, men Jonas bare rister på hodet, har tydeligvis ikke peiling på hva _fajanse_ er han heller. Det spiller forsåvidt ingen rolle, Gudrun er ivrig på å kjøpe det og det er all informasjon han trenger.

“Sorry, men jeg har lovet de skal få alt sammen.”

“Ja, men jeg er jo villig til å betale,” sier hun og det ligger et hint av irritasjon i stemmen.

“Idrettslaget trenger pengene, ikke jeg. Du får ta deg en tur på loppemarkedet de har i august og kjøpe det der.”

Gudrun hever stemmen et hakk, verken ser eller høres spesielt fornøyd ut. “Så jeg får ikke lov å kjøpe det? Du kan jo bare gi pengene til idrettslaget.”

“Nope, sorry.”

“Nå synes jeg du er veldig vanskelig og urimelig,” sier hun og snurper munnen sammen.  

“Det har du vært jævlig mange ganger og, så da er vi vel skuls?”

Gudruns normalt bleke ansikt skifter farge. Hun rødner i løpet av sekunder. Den sinte furen i panna drukner i alle rynkene. Øynene mørkner og smilet er ikke sånn vennlig som de aller fleste eldre mennesker har. Kjeven strammer seg og hun vifter med pekefingeren.

“Du bør dempe den forferdelige musikken der,” sier hun skarpt.

“Eller så-”

Han hever øyenbrynene og ser utfordrende på henne, viker ikke med blikket. Lar seg ikke skremme av ordene hennes, vet alt alt er bare tomme trusler uansett. Hun har ingen makt, er bare en bitter, gammel dame som har satt seg fast i et gammelt spor hun ikke kommer ut av.

Han vet innerst inne at han kanskje ikke bør være så hard mot henne, for det tjener jo aldri til noe godt. Men det er umulig å la være, han klarer ikke glemme det hun gjorde mot Even. Husker godt hvor stressa han var da Isak satt på kjøkkenet hans for et par uker siden og trodde hele nabolaget hatet han.

“Skal du sende meg et anonymt brev sånn som du gjorde til Even? Juge og si at du har Velet i ryggen når du forteller at støyproblemer vil bli tatt opp med politiet?” spør han før hun får sagt noe.

“Even? Nå skjønner jeg ikke.”

“Ikke lat som du ikke vet hvem jeg snakker om. Jeg vet hva du gjorde og det var jævlig dårlig gjort mot en som nettopp har flytta inn i nabolaget vårt,” sier han og stirrer intenst på henne.

“Insinuerer du at jeg har gjort det?”

“Nei, jeg kommer med fakta.”

“Nei, dette orker jeg slettes ikke høre på,” snøfter hun.

“Fint, for det gjør ikke jeg heller.”

Han snur seg og går inn i lokalet og setter seg i den gamle gyngestolen til morfar. Kjenner det bruser i blodet, men angrer ikke et sekund på skyllebøtten hun ga Gudrun, tror til og med at morfaren hans hadde vært stolt av han.

Jonas kommer like etter han, gir han det største smilet og hever armen i været.

“High five,” gliser han.

“High five,” sier Isak og klarer ikke la være å le han heller.

De aper etter Gudrun, gjentar det hun sa med tilgjort stemme og får totalt latterkrampe. Ler så krøllene til Jonas rister og Isak kjenner seg litt lettere en liten stund. Det er som om en liten, usynlig vekt på skuldrene forsvant i det ordene rant ut av han.

Det føles også godt å kunne le litt, for han har ikke gjort det på mange dager og han savner det. Når latteren stilner fortsetter de å jobbe en times tid, rydder til tilhengeren er full og det ikke er mer igjen som skal gi bort.

Butikken er stengt, og de setter seg på trappa utenfor, synker litt sammen for det har vært mye jobb å fylle hengeren. Men det har vært bra å renske opp. Lokalet tømt for uønskede ting.

Innerst inne har det vært vondt å måtte kaste alle tingene etter moren for det setter liksom et punktum i forholdet deres. Men det er det eneste riktige, for moren har gjort det klart at hun ikke vil ha noe med han å gjøre så lenge han _velger_ å være homofil som hun flere ganger har sagt til ham.

“Så hvordan kjennes det å kvitte seg med all dritten etter moren din?” spør Jonas.

“Både godt og litt sårt,” sier han, ser opp på himmelen og følger en mørk sky seile sakte forbi med blikket.

“Føles det litt endelig?”

“Mm.” Han nikker svakt. “Og det er jo godt å bli kvitt alt dette, for jeg vet jo hun ikke kommer tilbake hit noe mer. Hun er ferdig med både meg og dette stedet. Men innerst inne så håper jeg jo at hun skal innse at hun tar feil. Det er jo mamma liksom.”

“Tenker du mye på det?”

“Ikke nå lenger.”

De faller i stillhet, blir sittende og stirre ut i lufta uten å si noe i flere minutter. Isak prøver å ikke tenke på noen ting, men det er vanskelig. Tankene trenger seg opp og frem, fester seg fremst i hjernebarken som fluer til fluepapir.

“Nå hadde det vært digg med en øl,” sier Jonas plutselig.

“ _Urgh!_ Jeg skal ikke drikke igjen før jeg blir seksti.” Isak grøsser ved tanken på alkohol, spesielt den helvetes Jägermeisteren og ikke minst ouzoen.

“Joda, vi skal drikke på fredag. Masse godt øl,” sier Jonas med et stort smil.

“Fredag? Hva skjer da?” Isak ser rart på han. Jonas hever øyenbrynene og begynner å le.

“Herregud mann. Det er bursdagen din jo!”

“Åja. Faen det er det.”

“Hadde du glemt det?”

“Eh- ja- har hatt litt annet å tenke på,” sier han og skjærer en grimase.

“Det kommer til å ordne seg. Jeg er sikker på det,” sier Jonas og smiler.

“Tror du?” sier han lavmælt.

“Ja.” Jonas legger armen rundt han og gir han en halvveis klem. “Bare gi Even litt tid.”

“Jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” sier han, føler seg ikke veldig optimistisk.

“Hvem kan vel motstå deg?” Jonas hever øyenbrynene lekent og ler lett.

“Nei, skal vi se- Julian, Gudrun, han helvetes menighetslederen, mamma- skal jeg fortsette?” Isak ser på han og sukker.

“Ja, men de der er jo ikke helt gode i nøtta. Jeg snakker om oppegående mennesker. Line up hundre homser på sånn speeddating og nitti prosent av de hadde digga deg man.”

“Særlig,” sier han og himler med øyene.

“Fakta.”

“Men hundre stykker? Fy fader jeg blir sliten bare ved tanken, har nok problemer med bare en. Du skal være så sykt glad du er ferdig med det der. Noen ganger lurer jeg på om det er verdt det.”

“Det _er_ det,” smiler Jonas. “Det er så jævlig verdt det.”

 

.

 

Terrassedøra står åpen og det støyer utenfor butikken. En gjeng med ungdommer, de kommer kanskje fra campingen og skal kjøpe frokost eller noe, skravler så høylytt at han med litt konsentrasjon føler han kunne deltatt i samtalen.

Isak stirrer tomt ut i lufta mens tankene surrer oppe i hodet. Han har prøvd å blokkere ut alle tankene om Even og heller tenke på noe annet, men det er umulig. Even fyller hele hodet hans, spesielt nå som han er som sunket i jorden og de ikke har hatt kontakt siden mandag ettermiddag. I dag er det torsdag.  

_Biip._

_Biip._

Lyden er nesten ikke hørbar, blander seg godt med lyden av cornflakes som knaser mot tenner i munnen. Men han hører de to pipene fra telefonen som ligger foran han og skvetter så fælt at han mister skjea.

Hjertet dobler farten automatisk da han ser at det er Even som har skrevet til han. _Endelig._ Han griper fatt i telefonen, fomler kraftig og er en hårsbredd fra å miste den oppi skåla med cornflakes.

 

 **Even (10.07)** : hei.

 **Isak (10.07)** : hei 🙂

 **Even (10.07)** : sorry at jeg ikke har svart deg. Telefonen ble sperret. Har glemt å betale regninga og så gikk den til inkasso uten at jeg fikk det med meg…

 **Isak (10.07)** : okei…

 **Isak (10.07)** : så du er ikke hjemme?

 **Even (10.07)** : nei, er hos mamma.

 **Isak (10.07)** : i Tromsø?

 **Even (10.07)** : mhm. det ble bråbestemt mandag kveld, hun ville jeg skulle komme.

 **Isak (10.07)** : okei.

 **Even (10.07)** : det ble litt hektisk, så glemte å si i fra at jeg ikke fikk kommet på den frokosten. Og så ble telefonen sperra, sorry 😔

 

Han leser meldingene om og om igjen, og vet liksom ikke om han tror på det han skriver. Det høres litt merkelig ut at telefonen plutselig skulle bli sperret akkurat nå. Men han velger å ikke si noe. Driter i om Even juger nå, for det viktigste er jo at han har tatt kontakt med han igjen.

 

 **Isak (10.08)** : når kommer du tilbake?

 **Even (10.08)** : i morgen kveld.

 **Isak (10.08)** : kan vi treffes når du kommer hjem? en gang i helga? Bare henge litt, helt chill. Se en film eller noe? 🙂  


.

 

En jevn strøm av kunder fyller butikken fra han kommer klokka tolv og timene fremover. Det virker som campingen er fullbooket, for det er mange ferieturister innom og Isak er glad for hver eneste person som handler hos han.

Tida går utrolig nok ganske fort for en gang skyld og nå har klokka rukket å bli ti på tre. Laffen har akkurat gått ut døra og det er litt stille i butikken for en gangs skyld. Han sklir av stolen og går bort til sofaen, tenker han kan ta seg en ørliten pause. Sofaen er jo ment for kundene, men nå er jo han en gang sjef og kan vel gjøre som han vil?

Han tar en tørr kjeks fra boksen og kjenner mobiltelefonen presse mot låret i det han setter seg ned. Fyller et pappkrus med nytrakta kaffe, så fullt at det nesten renner over, og lirker telefonen ut av lomma. Kikker raskt på den og sukker da han ser at Even enda ikke har svart på den siste meldinga hans.

_Ding dong!_

Rykende varm væske skvulper ut av koppen og lander litt sånn overalt på hånda. _Faen! Faen! Faen!_ Han setter kaffekoppen raskt fra seg, tar en serviett og tørker forsiktig kaffe fra hånda, kjenner det brenner litt der kaffe traff hud.

Fader som han skvatt av den døra!

En skygge viser framfor han. Idet han ser opp, ser han rett inn et et gult, blomstrete skjørt som slutter ved anklene og et par brune lærsandaler.

“Isak?”

Han kikker videre opp, ser et smil pakket inn i mørkebrune krøller. “Hei, jeg er Isak ja. Og du er Lill, ikke sant?”

“Ja, det stemmer,” sier hun og setter seg ned.

“Kaffe?” spør han, mest for å være høflig, for det er jo litt rart å sitte i en sofa og drikke kaffe med kundene sine. Det er jo ingen kafé og han er jo eier av butikken.

“Nei takk, jeg har egentlig litt dårlig tid. Tenkte bare jeg skulle si at det var synd med han vennen din Even.”

“At han takket nei til jobben mener du?” Han ser spørrende på henne.

“Ja, det var veldig ergerlig og i grunn litt rart. For vi hadde jo så god tone, snakket så fint sammen i forrige uke og de bildene han viste meg, som han hadde malt, var jo helt fantastiske. Følte liksom at det var full klaff sånn med en gang,” sier hun og sukker.

“Eh- ja.”

Han vet liksom ikke hva han skal si, vil ikke si noe negativt eller noe som helst om Even i grunn. Ikke det at han har noe fornuftig å tilføye, han skjønner jo ikke noe han heller. At Even bare plutselig ombestemte seg sånn og ga bipolaren skylden?   

“Jeg har ikke snakket med han om det, så jeg kan liksom ikke si så mye om det.”

“Det var jo bare formaliteter igjen, måtte bare be om en vandelsattest, det er jo standard prosedyre siden vi jobber med barn, og så ville vi tilby han en kontrakt.”

“Ja- nei- altså, jeg vet ikke hva som fikk han til å ombestemme seg.”

“Nei, nei, du gjør jo ikke det. Det går fint, jeg bare- uff- det var som sagt veldig ergerlig, for han er jo faglig dyktig og han virket som en flott fyr. Fortalte jo til og med om bipolaren sin. Oi-” Hun gisper og tar seg til munnen. “Jeg burde ikke ha sagt det, herregud.”

“Jeg kjenner til sykdommen hans,” sier han og tvinger frem et lite smil, men kjenner det bruse irritert inne i seg fordi hun bare buste ut med det sånn uten å tenke seg om.

“Åja, det var da godt,” sier hun og tar seg til brystet.

“Men du har rett, han er en flott fyr,” sier han og smiler, et sånt ekte og stort smil nå. Noe annet er umulig.

“Nei, jeg får komme meg avgårde,” sier hun og reiser seg.

“Og jeg må jobbe litt igjen. Kan jo ikke sitte i sofaen og drikke kaffe hele jobbdagen.”

“Men du, om du snakker med han, får du si at det fortsatt er tid til å ombestemme seg, vi har jo ingen andre i sikte for øyeblikket.”

“Skal gjøre det.”

Han reiser seg, ser en kunde nærme seg kassa med full handlevogn og skjønner at pausen er over. Alt han egentlig vil nå er å ta en lang pause, legge seg på sofaen og samle tankene sine, for det Lill sa nå ga han absolutt ingen svar, bare alt for mange nye spørsmål.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så dukket ikke Even opp da, men rømte til mammaen sin. Kanskje hun kan få ham på bedre tanker? Den unnskyldningen om sperret telefon var vel litt tynn? Eller tror vi på den? Og hva synes dere om reaksjonen til Isak overfor Gudrun? Var han for hard eller fikk hun som fortjent? 
> 
> Setter pris på noen ord/tanker (både ris og ros) eller bare et enkelt hjerte fra dere. Det inspirerer meg masse i skrivinga mi 💖💖💖
> 
> PS. M.I.A. er et begrep fra militæret og betyr missing in action.  
> PS 2. De fleste sier vel vandelsattest (evt rulleblad), men det heter egentlig politiattest.


	32. Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere! 
> 
> Her kommer et nytt kapittel flere dager før det var planlagt publisert, men sånn går det når man får en fantastisk kommentar fra Always_and_ever AB som lengter etter oppdatering. Så dette kapitlet er til deg 💖
> 
> Isak har bursdag, blir tredve, og skal feire med Jonas og Eva i Kristiansand 💖 Det må jo bli bra, bursdagsmiddag med BFF og kone. Kanskje Isak får en etterlengtet opptur som han sårt trenger? Og hvem vet? Kanskje Even dukker opp i løpet av kapitlet? Han skulle jo komme tilbake fredag kveld.
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.

_Biip._

_Biip._

_Biip, biip._

_Biip._

Lyden av meldingsvarsler trenger gjennom lag av søvn og trekker han mot en ny dag, bursdagen hans. Han strekker ut hånda mot nattbordet, tar tak i mobilen og ruller over på ryggen. Øyelokkene er seige som sirup, men han får til slutt åpnet dem.

Mahdi, Zain, Magnus, Sana og Egil har skrevet til han og gratulert han med dagen. Jens fra medisinstudiet som han ble godt kjent med også. Til og med Linn har skrevet en melding, og han kan ikke annet enn å smile, klokka er jo bare halv sju.

Even derimot har ikke skrevet noen ting. Ikke det at han forventer en bursdagsmelding fra han, han vet jo ikke at han har bursdag idag, men han kunne jo ha svart på meldinga fra i går.

Det knyter seg litt i brystet av tanken og klumpen i magen våkner i samme sekund, bryr seg fint lite om at det er bursdagen hans og at han bør være glad. Han sukker tungt og prøver å tvinge den tilbake, men det er ikke så lett. For klumpen er en sta jævel som ikke gir seg uten kamp.

Heldigvis kommer redningen!

Navnet til Eskild lyser opp på skjermen og han er ikke sen med å akseptere skype-samtalen, til tross for at han ser ut som Einstein på hodet og knapt har fått gnidd søvnen ut av øynene.

Han er glad telefonen ikke overfører lukt, for det ligger et ekkelt belegg på tenna og han er sikkert på at morgenånden kunne tatt livet av et par stykker, minst.

En smørblid Eskild popper opp på skjermen. Overkroppen er bar, bortsett fra en knall rosa tversoversløyfe som sitter stramt rundt halsen. På hodet har han en partyhatt full av glitter og i munnviken hviler en partyfløyte. Han blåser umiddelbart i fløyta og det gullfolierte papiret skyter fart og treffer skjermen.

_Tuuuuuuuut!_

Eskild er så herlig at det er umulig å ikke le.

“Babygay!”

“Hei, Eskild.”

“Min kjære, fantastiske babykitten. Gratulerer med dagen tredveårssdagen,” sier Eskild med et stort smil.

“Takk.”

“Hvordan føler du deg?”

“Trøtt,” sier han og gjesper.

“Men ikke sånn da, sånn- ja- føler du deg eldre? Klokere?”

“Ikke spesielt,” sier han og ler lett.

“Husker fortsatt da du var seksten og flytta inn i kollektivet. Tenk at du nå er tredve og eier egen butikk. Det er jo bare helt vilt crazy, baby. Hvem skulle tro det?”

“Ingen?” Svaret svinger seg opp i et lite spørsmål.

“Nettopp. But here we are-”

“Mm.”

“Blir det noe party i kveld da? Jeg venter fortsatt på en innbydelse til den store festen din.”

“Skal ut med Jonas og Eva og spise i kveld.”

“Så hyggelig da, men hva med den festen?”

“Tror ikke det blir no’ fest ass,” sier han og gjesper igjen.

“Nå skuffer du meg babygay.”

“Sorry. Det er bare ikke så lett å orge noe når alle er her og der og det er ferie og Vilde popper ut en kid om kort tid. Og jeg har jo en butikk å passe på. Den krever mer oppmerksomhet enn en treåring til tider.”

“Du må planlegge sånt vet du.”

“Litt sent nå da.”

“Jaja, jeg skal ikke lage dårlig stemning på bursdagen din, for dette er jo en festdag. Det blir vel kake på jobben etterpå?”

“Eh- tror ikke det. Jeg har ihvertfall ikke bakt noe,” sier han og ler.

“Takk Gud for det,” ler Eskild. “Men det går an å kjøpe vet du, trodde du som var kjøpmann visste sånt?”

Han hever øyenbrynene og rister oppgitt på hodet. Gir han _det_ blikket. Det som sier at han godt kunne ha anstrengt seg litt siden det er bursdagen hans, han fyller tredve og det er på plass med kake på jobben.

“Ja, men-” Han sukker tungt. “Har hatt litt annet å tenke på da.”

Blikket til Eskild mykner, han tilter litt på hodet og ser på han med et lite smil. “Sant det. Har du hørt noe mer fra han?” spør han forsiktig.

“Nope.” Isak prøver å smile, men lykkes bare sånn delvis.

“Åååh. Gutter altså. Helt håpløse innimellom.”

“Men drit i å snakke om det nå da.”

“Okei, okei. Vi dropper det. Det kan vi snakke om i morra. Vi kan heller snakke om hvor fantastisk min baby kitten er,” sier Eskild med et smil.

“Så jeg er fantastisk?” spør han og gjesper på nytt.

“Ja, baby. Du er bare helt enestående. Tror jeg ikke kjenner noen andre som har vokst opp og blitt en sånn sinnsykt fin blomst. Du har jo ikke hatt det beste utgangspunktet. Kunne jo ha blitt en sånn evig skaphomse, det finnes jo dessverre mange av dem. Men neida, ikke du. Du bare slo ut i full blomst til tross for motstand og ble en sånn amazing gay babe.”

“Åååh, Eskild da.”

Normalt ville han ha vifta det vekk, bedt han stoppe for han er ikke så glad å bli overøst med ros. Føler det blir litt mye og ufortjent. Men akkurat nå lener han seg tilbake, smiler, og tar alt til seg, kjenner han trenger det.

“Men du er jo ikke bare det, du er en flott fyr. Uavhengig om du er gay eller ikke. Omsorgsfull, morsom og sterk. Og lojal. Rett og slett helt amazing baby.”

Tårer samler seg i øyekroken. Et par triller nedover kinnet og han tørker de bort med håndflata.

“Takk, Eskild,”

“Gråter du?”

“Nei, da,” sier han, ler og tørker noen flere tårer som har funnet veien nedover kinnet. “Ser det sånn ut?”

“Åh, ikke begynn å grin a baby. For da begynner jeg og.”

“Du skal få slippe, for jeg må stå opp og dusje nå. Jobben kaller. Selv for bursdagsbarn.”

“Okei babygay. Min fantastiske, uimotståelige kitten. Ha en fab bursdag da. Det blir glittertights, sløyfe og mascara til ære for deg i dag.”

“Du altså, takk guru,” sier han og ler.

“Sett på deg den shortsen som strammer så fint over stumpen din da. Og den grønne t-skjorta med hjerte på. Da ser du helt smashing ut.” Eskild smiler bredt.

“Greit, Guru!” ler Isak.

Eskild sender han utallige slengkyss og avslutter samtalen med å presse leppene mot skjermen og bedyre at han elsker han. Isak får så vidt sagt jeg elsker deg tilbake før skjermen blir svart.

Han legger fra seg telefonen og synker ned i senga med et stort smil om munnen. Eskild vet virkelig hvordan han skal få opp humøret hans. Han blir liggende noen minutter og kjenne på godfølelsen, tenker at det kanskje ikke blir så verst bursdag tross alt som skjer om dagen.

Etter en rask dusj, setter han på seg klærne Eskild nevnte. Ser seg selv i speilet og tenker at det skader jo ikke å se litt fin ut på bursdagen sin. Det _kan_ jo hende at Even plutselig dukker opp etter at han kommer hjem og sist gang han hadde på seg _akkurat_ det samme sa jo Even at han så _fit_ ut.

Frokosten blir to brødskiver med gulost og paprika. Og en stor kopp kaffe så klart. Aldri en dag uten. Han ser på klokka, den er kvart over sju og om omtrent tolv timer sitter han sammen med to av sine aller nærmeste venner, sin bbf og bedre halvdel, på Slakter Sørensen i Kristiansand og nyter en digg biff og kald øl. Ikke noen storslagen bursdagsfeiring, men passe laidback og hyggelig. Kanskje han kan invitere hele gjengen oppover senere i høst, ta ei skikkelig fyllekule da?

Han tar nøklene som ligger på kommoden i gangen, åpner døra og låser den. Hopper nedover trappa, tar og to trinn og nynner litt på en sang han hørte på radioen mens han spiste frokost. Låser opp døra ut til rampa og tar en rask kikk, både avisene og alt av brød og bakevarer står klart.

Idet han åpner døra til bakrommet, hører han svak musikk. Panna rynker seg og han stopper brått opp, kjenner kroppen stivne litt. Er det noen her eller glemte han å skru av radioen i går? Han lytter etter andre lyder, men hører kun musikken.

Han går med forsiktige skritt bortover gulvet. Skrur på lyset. Lyden trenger gjennom stillheten og blir kraftigere jo nærmere han kommer pauserommet. Stående rett på utsiden av den stengte døra, hører han noen lette skritt og en svak summelyd blande seg med musikken.

Pulsen skyter fart og han kjenner det snører seg til i brystet. Er det noen uvedkommende der inne? Markus hadde jo skrudd på lyset om han hadde kommet først. Og hvorfor skulle han egentlig spille musikk inne på pauserommet?

Idet han tar tak i dørhåndtaket og åpner døra blir han brått usikker på om han burde hatt noe å forsvare seg med i tilfelle det er noen inntrengere inne på pauserommet. Men tanken kommer litt for sent for armen har allerede dratt døra til seg.

 

_“SURPRISE!”_

 

Alle de ansatte, til og med Solveig som har ferie, står foran han. På hodet har de fargerike partyhatter. Det henger ballonger i ulike farger ned fra taket og i det innerste hjørnet henger det to i gull, formet som et tretall og en null.

“Gratulerer med dagen, kjære Isak,” sier de høylytt i kor og smiler fra øre til øre.

Pulsen er i to hundre og hjertet på den grønne t-skjorta banker i takt med det på innsiden. Han blir stående i døråpningen og måpe, får ikke frem et eneste ord.

Lyden av Stevie Wonders Happy Birthday fyller pauserommet når Markus skrur opp volumet. Markus beveger hodet i takt med rytmen og synger for full hals idet refrenget kommer.

 

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday_

 

“Herregud, som dere skremte meg,” sier han og begynner å le. “Jeg lurte et øyeblikk på om det var en inntrenger her.”

“Inntrenger?” Åse rister på hode og bare ler.

“Ja! Det var jo helt mørkt her og så hører jeg musikk og lyder fra pauserommet. Kunne jo fint vært en inntrenger da?”

“Heldigvis er det bare oss,” sier Else med et stort smil om munnen. “Kom inn da, vi har kake og gaver.”

Det slitte spisebordet er pyntet med en en hvit papirduk, stearinlys og vase med markblomster. I tillegg er det satt frem papptallerkener og kaffekrus fra det lille te-kjøkkenet i hjørnet av rommet. Midt på bordet står det en stor Pavlova toppet med masse krem og en rikelig mengde ulike bær, både jordbær, bringebær og blåbær.

“Sett deg ned, så skal jeg servere deg kake,” sier Åse.

“Det er Solveig som har bakt,” skyter Markus inn og setter seg ved siden av plassen som er tiltenkt Isak.

“Takk, Solveig” sier Isak og gir henne en klem før han setter seg.

Etter å ha spist to stykker med Pavlova, er det tid for gaveåpning. Else gir han en gave fra Interflora og det er ikke noen stor hemmelighet at det skjuler seg blomster bak papiret. Blomstene er fra alle sammen. Så får han overlevert en konvolutt av Åse og når han åpner den finner han to billetter til å se Eminem i Sørmarka Arena i Stavanger i november.

“Wow!” Han lyser opp. “Eminem. Så fett”

“Det var min ide,” sier Markus stolt.

“Han vet jo litt mer om sånn musikk enn oss,” ler Else.

“Vi tenkte det var litt stusselig med bare en billett, så vi kjøpte like så godt to. Så kan du ta med deg noen,” sier Solveig.  

“Takk, det blir nok ikke noe problem å finne noen å ta med seg.”

Han vet akkurat hvem han helst vil ta med seg og det er Even så klart. Bare tanken på en liten roadtrip med Even og overnatting på hotell i Stavanger, gjør han helt ør i hodet.

Men nå føles det jo som underlaget de står på når som helst kan slå sprekker og det de har kan bli pulverisert. Så om han ikke får med seg Even, så er han helt sikker på at Jonas blir med.

“Tusen takk for fine gaver,” sier han, reiser seg og gir alle en klem.

“Så fint at du likte dem da,” sier Åse.

“Blomstene synes jeg vi skal sette ut i butikken. De passer fint på bordet,” sier han med et smil.

“God ide,” sier Solveig og smiler. “Jeg kan ta dem med ut når vi går etterpå.”

Han snur seg rundt, kikker opp på klokka på veggen bak seg. Sperrer øynene opp da han ser at det bare er noen minutter til butikken skal åpne.

“Herregud, vi må åpne. Se på klokka. Den er jo tre på åtte!” Han reiser seg brått, men Solveig tar tak i han og får han til å stoppe.

“Ikke ennå,” sier Solveig og smiler til han.

“Jo, Solveig. Vi _må_ åpne.”

Han kjenner panikken griper han, musklene spenner seg og pulsen øker mens tankene automatisk tar han en uke tilbake i tid. Tilbake til det ubehagelige møte med Johannes, blikket hans og den hånlige latteren, ordene om at han er et _avvik_ og absolutt ikke kan drive butikk.

“Det kan stå folk ute og vente på å komme inn,” sier han og ser alvorlig bort på Solveig.

“Slapp av, Isak. Vi satt opp en lapp om personalmøte og at butikken ikke åpnet før kvart over. Jeg tror folk klarer å vente et kvarter,” sier Solveig og smiler.

“Ikke alle,” sier Isak. Han står fortsatt klar til gå.

“De aller fleste vil skjønne det,” sier Åse. “Den eneste som kanskje _ikke_ gjør det er Johannes Rugland, men han tror jeg ikke kommer hit på en stund. Jeg fulgte han ut av butikken og fortalte han noen sannhetsord da vi kom ut på trappa. Sa jeg ville politianmelde han om han kom med sånne utsagn igjen inne i butikken.”

“Ååh, gjorde du?” Isak ser på Åse og gir henne et lite smil, før han kikker ned i gulvet. “Takk.”

“Det var faen meg bra,” utbryter Markus. “Den jævelen burde vært politianmeldt for lenge siden og aldri fått lov til å handle her mer. Det er jo flust av butikker her, så det eneste han vil må jo være å lage kvalme.”

“Hva har skjedd?” Solveig ser forvirret bort på Åse, så på Isak og tilbake på Åse. Hun har vært en uke i nord og nyheten har tydeligvis ikke nådd henne der.

“Jeg forteller senere,” sier Åse.

“Og det er vi som skal åpne butikken i dag,” sier Else og peker på alle unntatt han. “Om vi tar i et tak så er butikken klar på et blunk. Du skal få slippe det siden det er bursdagen din.”

“Takk! Så- eh-  da kan jeg ta et bitte lite stykke til da?” spør han lavmælt og ser mot kaka.

“Gjør det du,” sier Solveig med et smil. “Så du likte den?”

“Sinnsykt god!” Han smiler bredt.

De andre går ut av pauserommet, mens han blir sittende igjen og spise opp resten av kakestykket sitt. Han tar frem telefonen, logger seg på facebook og leser igjennom alle gratulasjonene han har fått.

Nesten alle gutta har gratulert han, hele jentegjengen fra Nissen og diverse folk han kjente på videregående også. Til og med Emma har skrevet på veggen hans. Det har også kommet inn noen meldinger fra studiekamerater fra medisinstudiet.

En som tydeligvis ikke har tatt tid til å skrive til han ennå ennå er Jonas. Men de sees jo i kveld, så han bryr seg ikke. Og Even så klart, han har heller ikke sendt han en melding.

Kaka er spist opp og han kaster papptallerkenen i søpla før han går inn på kontoret for å gjøre litt papirarbeid. Han må sende en mail til Tine og ta kontakt med bakeriet som leverer brød og bakevarer, spørre om det speltbrødet de har levert før, som plutselig ble borte i vår, kommer tilbake i produksjon, for det er mange som savner det. Idet han lukker døra, plinger det i mobilen. Han fisker frem telefonen fra lomma, ser at meldingene er fra Jonas.

 

 **Jonas (08.02):** Faen, Isak. Har spydd hele natta og nå har Eva starta også. Vi ligger i fosterstilling i hver vår ende i senga og bare ynker oss. Helvete ass! Jeg er så jævlig lei for det, men tror vi må utsette den middagen.

 **Jonas (08.02):** Grattis med dagen da! Sykt glad i deg bro! Håper du får en kjempefin bursdag.  

 

_Faen! Faen! Faen!_

 

Den gode følelsen forsvinner i løpet av et nanosekund og klumpen i magen presser seg frem. Han synker sammen på gulvet, lener hodet mot døra og stirrer på den gamle panelovnen under vinduet.

Ensomheten legger seg brått som et slør over han og det snører seg til i brystet. Pusten snubler på veien ut og han kveler et hikst. Han lukker automatisk øynene, teller til åtte. Først en gang, så to, så tre... Om igjen og om igjen, helt til han gjenvinner kontroll på pusten.  

I hodet har han kun et spørsmål.

Blir han sittende alene oppe i leiligheten og se på Netflix i kveld?

 

.

 

Klokka er blitt fem og det er på tide å gå hjem. Egentlig kunne han ha jobbet helt til klokka åtte, når butikken stenger, men det går jo ikke, han har jo sagt han skal ut å spise sammen med Jonas og Eva.

“Nå sier jeg takk for meg,” sier han til Åse som ekspederer en kunde.

“Hadet da, og kos deg ute i kveld,” sier hun og vinker til han.

“Takk, skal det,” sier han og klistrer på seg et smil.

“Sjef!” Markus kommer gående mot han etter å ha vært en kjapp tur på do.

“Ja, Markus?” Han snur seg rundt.

“Håper du får en sykt fin bursdag da.”

“Takk.” Han smiler litt anstrengt.

“Jeg skal treffe hun dama jeg hooka opp med for noen uker siden. Skal møtes i Kristiansand. Kanskje vi sees?” Markus smiler bredt.

“Ja, kanskje det,” sier han. “Men jeg må gå nå. Vi snakkes ihvertfall i morra. Husk at du skal åpne butikken alene da. Jeg kommer klokka ti.”

“Ja, sjef. Vet det. Og godt er det.” Markus gliser og lener seg mot ham, hvisker han i øret. “Orker ikke at du er sånn sur og fyllesjuk sjef _en_ lørdag til ass.”

Han gidder ikke kommentere det, bare smiler og sier hadet en gang til, så går han.

Leiligheten er tom, ikke en gang Flemming er hjemme. Stillheten er kvelende. Han kipper av seg skoa, slenger nøkkelen på kommoden og går inn på kjøkkenet, synker ned på en av kjøkkenstolene med et sukk.

Han skrur på radioen, setter på NRK P3, så han får høre noen stemmer og kanskje litt bra musikk.

Klokka er kun ti over fem. Om han er heldig så blir han trøtt og vil legge seg elleve. Tanken på at han har seks timer å slå i hjel, gjør at det knyter seg i brystet.

Det er på langt nær første gangen han har tilbrakt fredagskvelden alene i leiligheten, så han er  ikke uten trening. Men det er litt annerledes nå siden det er bursdagen hans. For bursdag betyr jo som oftest digg mat, alkohol, høy musikk og gode venner? Det er vel ikke meningen at han skal sitte mutters alene?

Magen rumler, gir han klar beskjed at det er på tide med mat. Han reiser seg fra stolen, åpner kjøleskapsdøra og dytter hodet inn i kjøleskapet.

Det er et trist syn. To øl står i døra sammen med en flaske ketchup. På øverste hylle er det plassert noen glass fylt med jordbærsyltetøy, sennep og sylteagurk. Alle er nesten tomme. I den midtre hylla ligger litt pålegg og i bånn har han noen få gulrøtter og en halv dusk med litt gammel brokkoli.

Tankene har vært helt andre steder enn på kjøkkenet denne uka og matlysten har heller ikke vært på topp, så da har det bare blitt sånn.

Alkohol frister absolutt ikke, men han tar ut den ene halvliteren for det. Vil teste om teorien han har om at øl alltid smaker godt holder vann. Dessverre gjør den ikke det. Ettersmaken er bitter, og med på kjøpet får han hundre tanker om forrige helg, og de vil han helst bare  glemme.

Ti minutter senere er ølen borte og lokalavisa bladd igjennom. Under bursdagsspalten står det at han fyller tredve år. Heldigvis ikke noe bilde eller dikt med teite nødrim og ord som folk _tror_ rimer på hverandre, men ikke gjør det. Bare en liten notis, sånn som alle i bygda får når de fyller rundt tall.

Han hviler hodet på bordet, gjesper gjentatte ganger. Magen rumler igjen, høylytt, og han skjønner at han må få i seg noe mat. Om han bare ikke hadde vært så trøtt.

Akkurat nå skulle han ønske han hadde noen som kunne lage mat til han. _En kokk_. Men han har ingen kokk, han har ingen i det hele tatt, når han tenker seg om og sukker tungt. Hodet er tungt, overfylt med kjipe tanker og det er ikke lett å reise seg, men han må.   

Han går ut i gangen, ser han Flemming komme inn kattedøra.

“Hei, pus. Skal bare ned og fikse litt middag.”

Han huker seg ned og klør han på hodet før han kipper på seg skoa og finner lommeboka. Idet han kommer halvveis ned i trappa stopper han brått. Han kan jo ikke gå ned i butikken, de nede tror jo han er på vei til Kristiansand og bursdagsmiddag nå.

Pokker!

Med seige skritt går han inn i leiligheten igjen. Tar av seg skoa på nytt og kaster lommeboka i retning av kommoden, driter i om han treffer eller ikke.

Fryseren er et like trist syn som kjøleskapet, men heldigvis ikke _helt_ tom. Han tar med seg en pakke med fiskegrateng og tenker han kan spise den sammen med resten av grønnsakene han har.

Gratengen settes i ovnen og han setter på alarmen så han ikke glemmer hele greia. Så går ut i stua og synker ned i sofaen. Finner frem Netflix på tv'n og setter på siste episode av _Two boys and a baby girl_. Episoden er ferdig akkurat idet telefonen gir beskjed om at fiskegratengen er klar.

På kjøkkenbenken ligger gulrøttene og brokkolien urørt. Han banner høylytt, så klart måtte han glemme å koke dem. Irritert tar han gratengen ut av ovnen, legger aluminiumsformen på en bordskåner og tar den med ut i stua. Gulrøttene får han spise rå, tenker han og henter drikke og bestikk. Han synker ned i sofaen klar for å spise. Ser han har glemt asjett, men gidder ikke reise seg.

Fiskegrateng og gulrøtter spises vekselvis og ti minutter senere er kun en liten flik av fiskegratengen igjen. Flemming sitter ved siden av han i sofaen, strekker halsen mot bordet og maten.

“Er du sulten Flemming?”

Katten svarer med å stryke hodet mot armen hans og male høylytt.

“Okei da, du skal få resten.”

Flemming hopper glad ned da han ser at aluminiumsformen er på vei ned på gulvet ved siden av bordet, og går med raske bein mot maten. Setter seg fornøyd ned og spiser opp alle restene.

Suget etter noe søtt melder seg umiddelbart etter at maten er fortært. Men klokka er kun halv syv og butikken er off limits i et par timer til.

Han lener seg tilbake i sofaen og tar frem telefonen, bestemmer seg for å svare på alle bursdagsmeldingene på facebook og surfe litt på nett. Tre kvarter senere føles det som han har _runda_ internett og han slenger mobilen frustrert fra seg.

Brått reiser han seg og går ut på kjøkkenet, stikker hodet inn i matskapet for å se om han finner noe godis. Innerst inne i matskapet finner han en stor boks med rosiner han ikke visste han hadde. Suget etter noe søtt er så sterkt at han tar med seg hele boksen ut i stua og ender opp med å stirre ut i lufta mens han spiser munnfuller av gangen.

Tiden snegler seg avgårde og hvert minutt føles som en time. Hadde han bare kunne gått ut, kunne han ha løpt seg en tur. Men han tør ikke, i frykt for å møte noen som tror han er på bursdagsmiddag.

Even sniker seg inn i tankene _igjen_. Samtalen med Lill går i en loop inne i hodet hans. Han blir mer og mer usikker på den _egentlige_ grunnen til at han plutselig sa nei til den jobben han var så gira på. Kan det ha noe med den vandelsattesten å gjøre? Han takket jo nei til jobben _etter_ at hun ba om den?

Samme hvor mye han vrir tankene kommer han ikke noe noe nærmere svaret. Den eneste som kan gi svar på det, vil tydeligvis ikke snakke med han nå. Han sukker tungt og drar hånda gjennom håret, lurer på hva han skal gjøre.

Han har så sykt lyst å ta kontakt med Even, men han vet ikke om han bør. Even hadde jo tatt kontakt med han om han ville prate, hadde han ikke? Telefonen glir mellom hvileløst mellom hendene og tankene spretter rundt oppe i hodet som en sprettball.

Til slutt bestemmer han seg for å skrive en melding. Skriver og sletter minst ti meldinger før han blir fornøyd og trykker på send knappen.

 

 **Isak (19.47)** : hei, håper turen hjem går / har gått bra. Jeg er her om du vil komme bort og prate. Om hva som helst.

 **Isak (19.47)** : eller ikke prate. whatever liksom.

 

På nytt finner han fjernkontrollen og blar igjennom alle valgene i Netflix, skjønner han må sette på en film for å prøve å få tankene bort fra Even. Kommer til å bli gal om han skal tenke på han hele kvelden.

Han ender opp med å sette på filmen Inception, en gammel film han lenge har hatt lyst og se, men som det aldri har blitt noe av. Han legger seg ned i sofaen, dytter en pute under hodet og begynner umiddelbart å gjespe. Ikke så rart, han har ikke sovet veldig bra denne uka. Har ligget våken til langt på natt mens tankene har surret rundt som bier på let etter honning.

Filmen er intrikat med et salig kaos av ulike drømmeverdener. Det er vanskelig å følge med, alle verdenene flettes i hverandre og gjør det umulig å vite hva som er ekte og ikke. Han blir så forvirra og detter stadig ut av filmen mens øynene glipper mer og mer.

Til slutt sovner han.

 

.

 

_Dunk!_

Lyden av noe som detter i gulvet, drar han sakte men sikkert ut av søvnen. Desorientert åpner han øynene og ser seg rundt i rommet. På gulvet foran skjenken ligger bilde av morfar med bildesiden ned.

Han heiser kroppen opp litt og ser halen og bakparten til Flemming i åpningen mellom stua og gangen. Sekunder etterpå er han ute av syne. Han deiser ned i sofaen igjen og lukker øynene, tenker han kan plukke opp bildet senere.

Hvor mye er egentlig klokka?

Idet han tar tak i telefonen for å sjekke, ser han at han fått to meldinger. Hjertet begynner automatisk å slå fortere og han skynder seg å låse opp mobilen. Skuffet ser han at det ikke er Even som har tekstet ham, men faren.

 

 **Pappa (00.42):** Gratulerer med dagen, Isak.

 **Pappa (00.42):** har vippset deg 1000 kr.

 

Han slipper ut et langt sukk da han ser hvor mye klokka er. Kjenner han ikke er så hoppende glad for meldingene. Er i grunn mer irritert, på grensa til sur. Det er jo forsåvidt fint at han gratulerer han med dagen, men det var dette med _tidspunktet_ da.

 

 **Isak (00.45):** Takk.

 **Isak (00.45):** du vet at bursdagen min var i går, sant?

 **Pappa (00.45):** Ja, så klart!

 **Isak (00.45):** måtte bare sjekke siden du er sent ute.

 **Pappa (00.45):** Isak da. Jeg har bare vært så opptatt i dag.

 **Isak (00.45):** skjønner….

 **Isak (0045):** same old, same old.

 **Pappa (00.45):** du er vel ikke sur fordi jeg er sent ute?

 **Isak (0045):** hadde jo vært hyggelig å få gratulasjonen på dagen da.

 **Pappa (00.45):** men herregud Isak, du er jo ikke ti lenger…  

 **Isak (0046):** nei, men jeg hadde et lite håp om at det å fylle 30 skulle bety såpass at jeg fikk en hilsen på DAGEN. Men der tok jeg visst feil…

 **Pappa (00.46):** Isak da…

 **Isak (00.46):** det er jo ikke noe nytt, jobben er viktigere.

 **Pappa (00.46):** du vet det ikke er sant. Nå synes jeg du er urimelig. Du vet jeg har en hektisk jobb.

 **Isak (00.46):** bare glem det!

 **Pappa (00.47):** Men har du hatt en fin bursdag da?

 **Isak (00.47):** helt tipp topp.

 **Pappa (00.47):** så fint da, det var hyggelig å høre.

 **Pappa (00.47):** men vi snakkes da, Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada, så... neida.... Det startet jo så fint denne bursdagen, men fikk en brå vendig. Her er det vel bare å gråte litt med Isak? :( 
> 
> Hører gjerne på hva dere tenker 💖


	33. Sa jeg noe galt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, kjære lesere
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Nå er det blitt lørdag og vi får håpe Isak får en bedre dag enn han hadde i går. Forhåpentligvis dukker Even opp også... 
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang hjulpet meg, luket ut feil av gramatisk art og kommet med fine innspill til form og innhold. Finner du feil, er det helt og holdent på grunn av meg alene.

Stolen knirker i det han svinger til siden og planter beina i gulvet. Den lange køen med folk som aldri så ut til å ta slutt er heldigvis borte og butikken er nesten fri for kunder. Kun et par barnefamilier og Holger er igjen. Han innvilger seg en liten pause, kjenner han trenger en timeout nå.  

Hjernen har vært i høygir i hele dag og selv med lange køer i kassa, har han sittet og tenkt på Even og kikket mot døra hver gang bjella har gitt lyd fra seg i håp om at han skal vise seg. Det har vært alt for mange skuffelser i løpet av en dag, for butikken har vært full av folk, men en ingen høy og kjekk fyr med gullkrone på toppen har så langt vist seg. 

“Markus?”

“Ja, sjef?”

“Jeg tar meg en liten pause nå. Holder du fortet?”

“Ait! Got it!” 

“Takk.”

Han gir Markus et lite smil før han går, bestemmer seg for å ta en tur ut på rampa og få seg litt frisk luft. Hjernen trenger det nå. På vei ut hilser han på Holger som sitter i sofaen og drikker kaffe. 

“Jeg tok siste rest av kaffen.” Holger dypper kjeksen oppi kaffekoppen. 

“Så fint du sier ifra Holger.”

Selv om klokka snart er halv fem og de stenger om en og en halv time, velger han å ta med seg kanna for å trakte mer. De aller fleste som drikker kaffen hans er den eldre garde og de kommer som oftest tidlig på morran. Men han vet også at det kan komme noen slengere sent på dagen, akkurat sånn som Holger gjør nå, og det blir alltid sure miner om kanna er tom. 

Sola skinner fra nesten skyfri himmel. Han setter seg ytterst på rampa og lar beina dingle. Tar seg selv i å tenke at akkurat nå hadde det vært digg med litt grønt som kunne bedøve hjernen, få alle tankene til å roe seg litt. 

Han tar frem telefonen. Ser at Even har vært pålogga whatsapp, men fortsatt ikke svart han. Det går et tungt sukk gjennom han. Han stapper telefonen tilbake i lomma og tenker han får dra bortom Even så fort han er ferdig på jobb. 

Det må da være mulig å få Even i tale? 

Fem minutter senere er han inne i butikken igjen. Idet han når sofaen for å sette på plass kanna med fersk kaffe, ringer det i bjella over døra. Han løfter blikket for å hilse som vanlig. Det var noe han lærte tidlig av morfaren sin. Hils alltid på kunden og få han til å føle seg velkommen. 

Hjertet gjør et gedigent hopp når han ser Even komme mot han. Kaffekanna glir ut av hånda, treffer armlenet med et dunk og blir liggende i sofaen. Øynene er vidåpne og han blir brått klar over at han stirrer, men han klarer ikke la være. Munnen åpner seg, men hjernen har kortslutta og ingen ord kommer ut.

Øynene til Even er blasse og den tynne huden under øynene er ikke blitt noe lysere, snarere tvert i mot. Han har sunket litt sammen, som om alt som tynger ham har festet seg til skuldrene og presser kroppen mot gulvet. 

“Hei.” Stemmen til Even skjelver litt, og han flakker med blikket. Et langt gjesp stopper eventuelt flere ord å komme. 

“Hei,” sier han og smiler litt usikkert mot han. 

Det blir stille og det virker som ingen av dem vet helt hva de skal si. Even stapper hendene i lomma og vipper med hælene, ser alle andre steder enn på ham. Isak har så lyst å dra ham inntil seg og gi ham en god og lang klem for det ser ut som han trenger det. Men det går ikke, verken kan eller vil gjøre det her, midt i butikken. Ikke er han sikker på om Even vil ha en klem av ham heller. 

“Sååå? Hva skjer a?” Isak kikker forsiktig bort på ham. 

“Eh- nei, skal bare handle litt mat.” Han tar hånden for munnen og gjesper igjen. 

“Ja, mat må man ha.”

“Mm, må det. Brød og juice og noe til middag.”

De faller inn i stillhet igjen. Han leter febrilsk etter noe å si. Noe som kan lette stemningen mellom dem og kanskje løse opp i knuten som har oppstått. Men alt det han gjerne skulle ha sagt og spurt om, kan han ikke snakke om nå, ikke midt i butikken. 

“Kanskje pizza?”

“Til middag mener du?”

“Ja. Vi har en ny Grandiosa på tilbud nå. Sånn svær pizza med luftig bunn og mye kjøtt på, både spicy kjøttboller og pepperoni. Kun 72,90 kr ut uka. Det er sånn introduksjonstilbud. Neste uke vil den koste 98 kr. Og så følger med hvitløksdressing på kjøpet. En sånn liten plastboks.”

Ordene bare triller nervøst ut av han. Han klasker seg imaginært i panna, oppgitt over seg selv. Herregud, han høres jo ut som en salgsrepresentant fra Stabburet som skal promotere sommerens store pizzanyhet. Er det mulig liksom?

“Høres godt ut.”

“Testa den her om dagen. Var faktisk veldig god.” Han drar hånda gjennom krøllene og kommer plutselig til å tenke på den fine søndagen han spiste pizza hos Even og så på film. “Men ikke like god som din da.”

“Nei?”

“Langt ifra,” sier han med med et smil. “Du er jo sånn kokk.”

“Heh. Kokk ja-” Even trekker på smilebåndet og han lurer på om han husker avtalen for forrige uke. “Men i dag tror jeg at jeg bare vil spise, ikke mekke noe selv. Er sliten, så tror kanskje jeg skal prøve den pizzaen du anbefaler.” 

“Ja, prøv den du. Jeg er sikker du vil like den. Jeg er jo ikke årets kjøpmann for ingenting liksom.” 

En liten, hakkete latter finner veien ut. Han stapper hendene ned i lomma på shortsen og vipper litt opp og ned på skoa, mens han biter seg lett i leppa. Kjenner seg helt rar innvendig. 

“Sorry at jeg ikke svarte på meldingene i går. De kom da jeg nesten var hjemme. Tenkte å svare når jeg kom inn, men jeg slokna på sofaen før jeg kom så langt.”

“Okei-”

“Sorry ass, det var ikke meningen. Var dødssliten etter en lang dag på reise. Flyet var forsinka, Norwegian er jo  _ alltid  _ det og det var problemer med bagasjen.”

“Det går fint.”

Han tar tak i kaffekanna, setter den på plass på bordet og rydder bort noen pappkrus som ingen har ryddet bort. Ser det ikke er så mange igjen, så han må etterfylle før han går for dagen. 

“Blomster?” Even nikker mot oppsatsen på bordet.

“Bursdagsgave fra de ansatte,” sier han med et lite nikk. 

“Har du bursdag i dag?” Øynene til Even vier seg litt ut.  

“I går.” 

“Oi! Gratulerer med gårsdagen da.” Even smiler nå. 

“Takk.” Han gir Even et lite smil i retur. 

“25?”

“Hæ?” Isak ser rart på han. 

“Ble du 25?” spør Even og ler lett. 

“Eh- neiass, ble tredve.”

“Rundt tall jo. Ble det skikkelig party da eller?”

“Neeeei. Måtte jo jobbe i dag, så da ble det lite festing.”

“Okei, hva gjorde du da?” Even ser spørrende på han. 

“Skulle ut og spise med Jonas og Eva, men de ble syke, så-” Han nøler, har ikke spesielt lyst til å fortelle han sannheten, men hjernen virker fortsatt ikke og han kommer ikke på noe annet å si. “Det ble en rolig kveld hjemme.” Han trekker på skuldrene og smiler. 

“Alene?” spør Even.

“Eh- ja.” Han svelger hardt og biter seg i leppa. 

“Okei, så kjedelig da,” sier Even. 

“Joa, men jeg skulle jobbe i dag tidlig, så da var det kanskje like greit å ta det helt rolig.” 

Han prøver iherdig å dekke over sårheten med et lite smil, men vet ikke om han lykkes så godt for Even gir han et medlidende blikk. Even åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den igjen. 

“Nei, men hei gutter.”

Stemmen til Lerke er høy og skingrende, den skjærer i ørene. De snur seg begge brått to og smilet som møter dem går nesten rundt. En lang, florlett gul kjole svaier litt mens hun går med raske skritt mot dem og vinker. 

Isak skutter seg, har absolutt ikke lyst å snakke med henne. De snakket jo sammen forrige helg. Husker den første samtalen de hadde, men aner ikke om de snakket sammen mer den kvelden. Han kikker fort bort på Even og ser han virker like utilpass som ham. Kanskje han ikke husker så mye av møte med henne han heller?

“Takk for sist, gutter.”

“Takk for sist.” sier de i kor.

“Det var gøy forrige lørdag, ikke sant?” Hun smiler bredt.

“Joda, det var hyggelig det,” sier Isak.

“Det var det,” sier Even og smiler. 

“Ja, det så ut som dere koste dere ihvertfall,” sier hun leende og blunker. 

“Jada, vi gjorde det.” Han ser bort på Even og smiler, legger hånda på skuldra hans. “Det ble kanskje en jäger eller to for mye, men-” ler han. 

“Eh- ja,” sier Even og rister på hodet, ler litt forsiktig.  

En høy og mørk mann med mer hår i ansiktet enn på hodet kommer mot dem med en pakke kjøttdeig i hånda. Pirker Lerke på skuldra for å få oppmerksomheten hennes. Hun snur seg og smiler til han. 

“Var det sånn du mente?” sier mannen. 

“Ja,” sier hun med et smil. “Takk, vennen.” Hun snur seg mot dem. “Dere må hilse mannen min eller ekskjæresten da eller- ja, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.” sier hun og dulter borti mannen og ler lett. “Hva sier du Remi Andre?” 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg,” sier han nølende. “Jeg er det du vil jeg, pus.”

“Vi prøver på nytt igjen.” Hun ler. 

“Hei.” Remi André smiler til de begge. 

“Hei,” sier Isak og tvinger frem et smil, tenker med gru tilbake på kvelden på puben der hun brettet ut kjærlighetslivet sitt for han, la ut om ekskjæresten som hadde sittet i fengsel og nå ville ha henne tilbake.

Fyren hviler øynene på Even og det ser ut som han er på vei til å si noe for munnen åpner seg, men den lukkes like etterpå. Øyekontakten varer såpass lenge at Isak lurer på om de tilfeldigvis kjenner hverandre på et vis, men ingen av de sier noe til hverandre. 

Han gløtter bort på Even. All farge i ansiktet hans er borte, øynene er kulerunde og munnen henger åpen. Høyrebeinet hans begynner  å riste. 

“Hei,” sier Even spakt til slutt.

“Isak eier butikken her og Even han- ja-” 

Hun ser bort på Even, kanskje i forventning om at han skal si noe om hva han gjør, men Even sier ikke noe. Møter en gang ikke blikket hennes, men bare stirrer hardt ned i gulvet. 

“Eh- han er James Bond i forkledning.” Hun ler hjertelig, dulter borti skuldra hans med hånda og blunker. “Ikke sant, Even?” 

Even kikker sakte opp, ser på henne med et stivt blikk. “Jeg må pisse.”

Even skubber borti Remi Andre og snubler i stolen ved siden av ham. Mister balansen, men klarer å gjenvinne den før han går i bakken og går med raske skritt innover i butikken, mot doen på bakrommet. 

“Hva er det med Even a? Så jo helt likblek ut jo. Sa jeg noe galt?” Lerke ser spørrende på Isak. 

“Eh- nei- han- eh- er ikke helt i form dessverre,” sier han, håper Lerke ikke spør noe mer. For han aner ikke hva mer han skal si, skjønner jo ikke noe selv. 

“Åhh?”

“Jah. Ikke helt i form,” gjentar han.  

“Så kjedelig da. Du får ta godt vare på han.” 

“Vi er ik-” 

“Isak!” Ropet kommer fra Markus som sitter i kassa. 

“Hva er det?” Han snur seg og ser irritert bort på Markus. 

“Jeg trenger returnøkkelen.” 

Han har mest lyst til å kaste nøkkelen bort til ham, slik at han slipper å gå og kan avkrefte antagelsene til Lerke, men han står for langt unna og vil ikke risikere å treffe en av kundene. Kastarmen er nemlig ikke  _ så  _ god.  

“Kommer,” sier han med et sukk og unnskylder seg overfor Lerke og Remi Andre. 

“Det går fint, vi må få betalt og komme oss avgårde uansett. Du får hilse Even da,” sier hun med et smil. 

“Eh- jah,” sier han og går. 

Etter å ha levert nøkkelen til Markus, går han mot bakrommet for å se etter Even. Lurer på om han er på do eller har sneket seg ut bakveien. Blir ikke overrasket om han har gjort det. Han stopper utenfor doen, står helt stille og lytter. Hører romstering på den andre siden og så går døra opp. 

“Eh- hei.”

“Du gikk så brått. Går det bra?”

“Eh- ja da, det bare kom litt brått på- liksom.” 

“Okei?”

“Eh- ja-” Even stapper henda i lomma på shortsen. “Jeg får gå å finne de tingene jeg skal ha.”

Even skal til å gå, men Isak stopper ham, legger hånda på skuldra hans og klemmer forsiktig. “Du? Tror du at vi-”

_ Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! DUNK!  _

En lang rekke dunk og høylytte stønn høres ute i butikken. Han slipper umiddelbart grepet om Even, snur seg brått og går med raske skritt mot frukt og grønt avdelingen med Even hakk i hel. 

Holger ligger på gulvet med en haug med røde epler spredd rundt seg. Pulsen skyter fart, er i to hundre på et hundredels sekund og han blir helt varm innvendig. Iler til og setter seg på kne ved siden av den gamle mannen. Tar hånda hans og klemmer den forsiktig.  

“Herregud Holger, går det bra?” spør han med skjelvende stemme. 

“Jaja, jeg tror det.” Holger rører litt på overkroppen og føttene. 

“Ikke vondt noe sted?”

“Ikke noe mer enn vanlig.” Holger ler med den hese latteren sin. 

“Hva skjedde?” spør han bekymret. 

“Skolissa mi.” Holger peker på joggeskoen med den åpne lissa, gir den skylda for fallet. 

Isak puster lettet ut, tenker det er godt at det ikke er hans feil at han datt. Han hjelper ham opp på beina igjen. Umiddelbart melder Even seg frivillig til å hjelpe Holger med å handle og følge han hjem. Even tar kurven hans i den ene hånda og linker den andre armen med Holger sin. Arm i arm går de mot kassa og Even plukker med seg noen småting han selv skal ha. 

Isak sukker frustrert over at sjansen til å snakke med Even forsvant. Han henter en pose på bakrommet og plukker opp alle eplene som falt på gulvet, tenker han får legge posen på kontoret og ta de med hjem. Selge de er uaktuelt. 

 

.

 

Jobbdagen er endelig over. Klokka er blitt nesten halv syv, kassa er gjort opp og lysene inne i butikken er slukket. Han står på rampa med nøkkelen i hånda og er på vei til å ta farvel med Markus. 

“Hadet, sjef.”

“Hadet, Markus.”

Markus setter seg på sykkelen og fyker avgårde bortover asfalten. Isak snur seg og låser døra. Han orker ikke gå opp riktig ennå, trenger å lufte tankene sine og det gjør han bedre når han går. 

Beina går på autopilot, tar til venstre der veien deler seg og går mot huset til Even. Sakker farten når han når huset og sukker tungt idet han ser at garasjedøra er åpen og bilen hans er borte. Ingen vits i å ringe på døra og høre om han vil finne på noe da. 

Han fortsetter bortover veien, går forbi puben og ned til sjøen. Setter seg ned på et svaberg og kikker utover det blikkstille vannet. Sola skinner fra skyfri himmel og litt bortenfor han ser han unger leke bekymringsløst med latter og skrål, en sterk kontrast til hvordan han selv har det. 

Tankene surrer rundt i hodet som sultne bier på let etter mat. Samtalen med Even og Lerke og hvordan han reagerte da typen til Lerke dukket opp har kvernet rundt i topplokket helt siden Even dro. 

Han er sikker på at det er noe der, at Even kanskje kjenner eksen til Lerke eller noe, men hvorfor han fikk panikk og måtte flykte fra hele møtet, skjønner ikke Isak noe av. 

Det er som han har et puslespill uten ferdig motiv eller alle brikkene. Kun ei ramme og brikker som kommer litt sånn pø om pø. Akkurat som i sta. 

Den som kan svare på alle de ubesvarte spørsmålene vil jo tydeligvis ikke snakke med ham, for Even har fortsatt ikke svart på meldinga om de skal finne på og bilen er borte. At de traff hverandre på butikken var vel mer tilfeldig enn planlagt fra Evens side. 

Sulten setter en brå slutt på seansen tjue minutter senere. Magen rumler høylytt og han skjønner det ikke er noe annet å gjøre enn å komme seg hjem. Tenke på tom mage er nytteløst, det har han prøvd før uten stort hell. 

Han reiser seg fra svaberget og begynner på veien hjemover. Går langs fjorden til gangveien deler seg og tar til venstre like nedenfor puben som begynner å fylle seg opp. Det sitter mange folk ute, nyter pils og skravler idet han går forbi. Han skulle gjerne ha sittet der selv med gutta sine eller aller helst Even da, men sånn er det dessverre ikke. Kanskje han kan prøve å ta en tur senere i kveld? 

 

**.**

 

**Egil (21.50):** Sitter på Anfield med David. Kom bort en tur da vel! :-)

Klokka er blitt fem over ti og han står i gangen, tar på seg joggeskoa. Går inn på soverommet og ser seg i speilet en siste gang. Håret ligger sånn nogenlunde på plass og shortsen Eskild liker så godt er på. T-skjorta har v-hals og sitter stramt over brystkassa. 

Telefonen ligger i gangen, han rasker den med seg og åpner et meldingsvindu idet han låser døra. Skriver et kjapt svar om at han er på vei. Så dytter han telefonen i lomma og hopper nedover trappa, tar to og to trinn. 

Han skvetter litt da han åpner døra og ser noen ute på rampa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da var Even tilbake i Ausvika og Isak fikk møtt ham, men det ble vel ikke helt sånn han hadde tenkt det skulle bli. Even fortsetter å være "rar"...   
> Hvem står på rampa - er det Even eller noen helt andre? Kanskje Lerke? Eller Markus? 
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om dette da, så fyr løs. Setter utrolig pris på alle ord og hjerter jeg får. 💖💖💖


	34. En smak av honning

Even står med ryggen til ham. Inntil det lett ristende venstrebeinet hans står en stor, brun papirpose fra Ikea. Han enser ham ikke, står bare og kikker utover plassen mot veien og bilene. Høyrehånda henger slapt langs den slanke kroppen og mellom to fingre hviler en røyk.

Pulsen skyter i været og hjertet banker umiddelbart fortere. For et lite øyeblikk forsvinner alle de kjipe tankene rundt Even. Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet og han får så lyst å gå bort til ham. Kranse ham med armene, legge haka på skuldra og kysse ham rett under øret. Mon tro om Evens hud er like sensitiv der som hans egen? Han skulle gjerne likt å finne det ut. 

“Even?” Even svarer ikke, så han hever stemmen litt. “Even?” Det rykker til i kroppen og Even snur seg sakte, kikker på ham.

“H-h-hei.”

“Hei. Hva gjør du her?”

Even tar et trekk av røyken. “Tenkte å besøke deg, men- er du på vei ut?” 

“Eh- ja, egentlig. Tenkte meg en tur bort på Anfield.”

“Åå.” Even kikker ned på skoa sine. “Jeg burde ha melda deg først, men de-”

“Men jeg må ikke dra dit altså,” Han avbryter Even. 

“Nei?” Even kikker opp på han med et lite smil. 

“Har ikke  _ så _ lyst å dra bort dit, men hadde ikke noe annet å gjøre liksom.”

“Kan vi ta en tur opp til deg?” Stemmen er lavmælt og ordene avløses av et langt gjesp. 

“Så klart, herregud. Du vet du alltid er velkommen hit. Og jeg vil mer en gjerne at du blir med opp for å si det sånn.”

“Takk.” 

Isak tar raskt et skritt frem og drar han inn i en klem, klarer ikke la være. Han presser kinnet mot hans og kjenner nok en gang skjeggstubbene kile mot huden. Tror han aldri kommer til å bli lei følelsen. Even kranser ham og lar hendene hvile i korsryggen hans. 

Deilig lukter han også. Han puster godt inn gjennom nesa og en blanding av parfyme og lukten av lukten av Even kiler i nesa. Han trenger definitivt ingen øl på Anfield for det der er en rus i seg selv. 

Han trekker seg motvillig ut av klemmen og ser på Even med et smil, noe annet er liksom helt umulig. For _fy faen_ så fin han er. Lerke burde jo ha siklet på Even. Alle jenter i mils omkrets  også. Det er nesten helt utrolig at han er singel. Men så kommer han til å tenke på sykdommen, selvbildet, alle knutene, alle problemene han ikke kjenner, men skjønner er der, og så tror han at han skjønner hvorfor.

“Kom! Så går vi opp.” Han snur seg raskt og går inn i gangen, venter ikke på at Even skal reagere på klemmen, redd han skal ombestemme seg. 

“Okei.” 

De går opp trappa i stillhet. Nervøsiteten kommer snikende for hvert trinn han tar, siver inn i alle ledig hulrom og lager et salig kaos. Det føles som tre hundre bier har tatt bolig inne i ham og surrer hvileløst rundt på let etter mat. 

Oppe i gangen tar de av seg skoa og Even setter fra seg posen inntil skohylla. Nøkler og lommebok legger han på kommoden.

“Kommer du rett fra Ikea?” 

“Hæ?” Even ser rart på han. 

“Ja, posen.” Han peker på papirposen.

“Åh ja. Jeg var der i sta. Kjøpte noen greier.”

“Okei.” Han smiler, skjønner nå hvorfor bilen var borte i sta. 

Even bøyer seg ned mot posen og trekker opp noe tungt som er pakket inn i rødt papir og en solid dose tape. Han rekker pakken til ham. 

“Bursdagsgave til deg.” Even smiler. 

“Til meg?” Han ser overrasket bort på Even.

“Jupp.”

“Du trengte ikke det da.”

“Kanskje ikke, men jeg ville.” Han gir han et lite smil. 

“Så hyggelig. Tusen takk!”

“Bare hyggelig. Jeg er elendig på å pakke inn som du ser.” Even ler lett.

Det bobler på innsiden og han klarer ikke la være å smile. Ber Even bli med inn i stua så han får åpnet gaven. Even blir stående og se på ham mens han river opp papiret, ser nervøs ut som han ofte pleier. 

“Bilder! Wow!” 

Han legger fire innrammende naturbilder i A3 størrelse på bordet. Kikker med store øyne og åpen munn på dem, kjenner igjen lokasjonen på to av bildene, men er usikker på hvor de to andre er tatt.

“Herregud, Even! De er sykt fine alle sammen. Har du fikset dette nå i kveld?”

“Ja- eh- eller, bildene tok jeg for en drøy uke siden. Printa de ut hjemme i sta. Men jeg hadde jo ingen rammer, så jeg måtte til Ikea for å fikse det. Tida ble litt knapp for jeg brukte en evighet på å velge bilder, så jeg glemte å melde deg og spørre om du var hjemme. Sorry.”

“Ikke tenk på det, jeg er bare glad du er her nå jeg.” 

Isak snur seg mot ham og trekker ham inn i en lang klem igjen. Det kribler sånn godt på innsiden av brystet og han er helt varm innvendig. Hendene til Even hviler på korsryggen. Fingrene glir med lette bevegelser opp og ned over bomullsstoffet i t-skjorta. 

“Så fint at du likte de. Du sa jo at du ville ha noen bilder fra fjorden, så jeg tenkte at jeg kunne prøve å ta noen allrighte bilder derfra. Og når du sa du hadde bursdag i går, så tenkte jeg at det passet å gi dem til deg nå.”

“De er helt perfekte.” 

Isak løsriver seg fra klemmen, går med raske skritt ut av stua uten si noe. To minutter senere er han tilbake med målestokk, hammer og spiker, klar for å henge opp bildene. Gir Even entusiastisk beskjed om at bildene må opp med en gang.  

Even hjelper ham, finner plass til bildene på veggen mot kjøkkenet, og etter litt måling og vurdering av plassering, er bildene oppe på veggen. Isak står ved siden av spisebordet og betrakter bildene med et smil som går fra øre til øre. Overøser ham med komplimenter. Even står ved siden av ham med henda i lomma og smiler litt forsiktig med roser i kinnene, ser brydd ut av all rosen. 

“Skal vi sette oss i sofaen?”

“Mm.” Even går mot Ikea posen, bøyer seg ned og finner frem en flaske med vin. “Tok med denne jeg.” 

Rødvin er ikke hans favoritt, men han trenger noe å roe nervene med og siden han ikke har noe jay, så får vin duge. Det er tross alt bedre enn både jäger og ouzo. 

Han går ut på kjøkkenet, finner vinglass og opptrekker. Tar også med seg en skål med sjokoladebiter fra Nidar som han tok med seg hjem fra butikken.

De setter seg i hver sin ende av sofaen, lener ryggen mot armlenet og ser på hverandre med et nervøst smil. Den trykkende stemningen fra i sta er tilbake nå som bildene er på plass og de ikke har noe praktisk å gjøre. 

Even åpner flaska og heller i vin til dem begge. De skåler uten å se hverandre i øynene. Isak tar en slurk av vinen og pirker litt på shortsen, uten helt å vite hva han skal si. Det er så mye han har lyst å snakke om, ting han lurer på, men han aner ikke hvordan han skal begynne eller hva han kan si uten å skremme bort Even.

Det er som å gå i et minefelt, der visse ord og spørsmål blir små bomber han bør vike unna hvis han vil unngå at Even trekker seg inn i skallet sitt, eller i verste fall løper ut døra og forsvinner. 

“Sååå? Hvordan var Tromsø?” Han kikker forsiktig bort på Even. 

“Allright. Ikke så varmt som her, men helt greit. Deilig når varmen ikke er så intens.” Været ja, det er jo ikke akkurat det han har lyst snakke om. Men greit nok, de kan starte der.

“Mm. Sant det. Liker det best når det ikke er så sykt varmt og man kan sove med dyne uten å krepere.”

“Helt enig. Og i nord er det jo heldigvis ikke så intenst varmt hele tida”

“Bra for moren din da.”

“Mm.”

“Regner ikke med at hun flytta opp dit for sydentepraturene liksom?” Han ler lett.

“Nei, hun gjorde ikke det.” Stemmen er lavmælt og han sukker tungt.

“Er alt bra med moren din forresten, siden- eh- du måtte dra så brått?” Han tar en ny slurk av vinen. 

“Det går greit. Ihvertfall mye bedre nå som hun har flyttet fra Oslo.” 

“Hadde hun det ikke bra der?”

“Nei. Hun har hatt mye problemer med en ekskjæreste.”

“Okei. Så kjipt da. Derfor hun flyttet?” 

“Mm. Ville, eller måtte komme seg bort.” Even tar en stor slurk av vinen. “Det var sykt godt å se henne igjen. Det er jo over en måned siden jeg så henne sist.”

“Så dere er nære?”

“Mm, vi er det. Det er kanskje litt kleint, men vi snakker sammen hver dag.” Even rødmer, små roser formes i kinnene hans. 

“Men- eh- det er kanskje ikke noe jeg har noe med, men- eh- er det henne du har snakket med alle de gangene du har vært i telefonen? Jeg har jo merket at det har vært en del telefoner du liksom bare må ta.” Han svelger hardt, vet ikke om han spør og graver for fælt. Om dette er for privat.

“Mm, det er det. Jeg ringer alltid henne når ting er kjipe og jeg trenger råd, da er hun god å snakke med. Er det kleint synes du?”

“Nei, overhodet ikke, det høres da bare fint ut. Spesielt når du bare har en forelder.” 

Tankene går automatisk, men høyst ufrivillig, til sin egen mamma. Det stikker sånn vondt i brystet av å tenke på henne, føler et savn etter å ha en mamma i nærheten. Ikke akkurat sin egen da, for han er vel i nærheten av å hate henne. Men en annen en, en sånn fin og kjærlig en. En som bryr seg og er glad i ham, en som han kan snakke med og be om råd hos akkurat som Evens mamma. 

Isak tar en stor slurk av vinen, tømmer glasset og fyller på mer. 

“Ja, spesielt da. Det ble sånn etter pappa døde og etter-” Even ser ettertenksomt ut i lufta. “uhm- ja da. Mamma betyr sykt mye for meg. Jeg tror jeg kunne-” Even stopper opp, kikker ned i fanget og biter på en negl. “gjort alt for henne.”

“Det er fint da,” sier han tankefullt, vet han mest sannsynlig ikke ville gjort noen ting for sin egen mamma. 

“Du da? Har du et godt forhold til moren din?”

“Eh- nei.” Han rister på hodet og sukker tungt. 

“Ikke?”

“Nei, vi har et litt komplisert forhold. Så vi- uhm- snakker ikke med hverandre.” Han fester blikket på bildet av morfar på skjenken. 

“Så leit da, har det skje-”

“Mer vin?” 

Han tar tak i flaska og kikker spørrende bort på Even, ser det tomme glasset hans. Vil ikke snakke mer om den  _ homofobe _ moren, redd han skal skremme bort Even akkurat sånn som skjedde med Julian. Even letter litt på rompa og tar frem en liten gjennomsiktig pose fra lomma på shortsen. 

“Har mer lyst på denne jeg.”

“Grønt?”

“Mhm.” Even smiler litt. Isak ser overrasket bort på ham.

“Jeg trodde ikke du røyka.”

“Egentlig ikke, men noen ganger må man bare si  _ fuck it  _ og gjøre det for det.” 

Even gir han et skuldertrekk og ler, latteren er sår og fyller rommet mellom dem. Han skjønner Even veldig godt. Noen ganger trenger man ta brodden av alt det vonde og drite i konsekvensene. Men det gjør ikke mindre vondt å høre han si det.  

Even åpner den lille posen, tar ut en ferdigrulla joint og tenner den umiddelbart. Isak setter ned flaska og skyver den lenger inn på bordet. Han er også mer keen på jay enn vin akkurat nå. 

Etter et par gode trekk av jointen lener Even seg fremover og gir han røyken. 

“Takk.” 

Han trekker godt inn, lurer på om han skal sende alt det grønne langt ned i lungene og få maks ut av røyken, bare slipe bort den skarpe kanten på alt som plager ham for øyeblikket. Gi litt faen i alle spørsmålene og bare nyte å være i samme rom som Even igjen. 

Det virker ikke som Even er spesielt keen på å snakke om elefanten i rommet heller, så kanskje de kan snakke alvor i morgen eller noe? 

De faller i stillhet, sittende i hver sin ende av sofaen. Even tar hånden for munnen, gjesper flere lange gjesp. Tankene flyr så klart til det merkelig møte med Lerke og eksen hans tidligere i dag, på Even som bare gikk sånn plutselig, og på Holger som snubla i sine egne skolisser og falt i butikken. Han har vel ikke tenkt på stort annet etter at han kom hjem fra jobb.  

“Kjenner du han fyren til Lerke eller?” 

Spørsmålet bare detter ut av ham, det var egentlig bare en tanke. Men det er for sent å snu nå, trekke spørsmålet tilbake. Han kan like så godt prøve å få noe ut av Even. Han er sikker på at det må være en forbindelse mellom dem, men han skjønner bare ikke hvilken. 

“Neeei.”

“Ikke?” Han ser spørrende på Even, ser usikkerheten i øynene hans.

“Nei.” Even kikker ned i fanget. 

“Sikker? Han bare så på deg som om dere kjente hverandre. Og så ble du så rar og bare gikk liksom.”

Even gnir tommelen mot arrene på håndleddet, delvis skjult av lærreimer, og beinet som rister nervøst. Isak blir brått usikker på om han tråkket på en mine nå. 

“Eh-” Even flytter hånda, pirker litt på en folde i shortsen. “Jeg- uhm- har faktisk møtt ham før, men kjenner ham ikke akkurat.”

“Okei? Her?”

“Nei.”

“I Oslo?”

“Mm, men- uhm- la oss prate om noe annet.”

“Okei?”

“Jeg vil ikke prate om det.” 

“Okei, vi snakker om noe annet. De er jo et spesielt par uansett. Du husker kanskje det jeg har fortalt om henne?”

“Mm.” Han nikker så vidt, men ser ikke opp på ham. 

“Og han duden er jo litt rar han også. Vet ikke om du visste det, men Lerke fortalte meg at han slo ned en politimann i fylla. Ikke så jævlig smart i grunn. Du vet jo at det blir trøbbel når du er voldelig mot mot noen, spesielt en purk liksom. Ble bura inne så klart.” Han himler med øynene, strekker ut hånda for å få et trekk av jointen. 

“Visste ikke om det. Ja- nei- det var ikke så smart nei.”  Even stirrer tomt ut i lufta og biter på neglebåndet på tommelen. “Må pisse.” 

Even reiser seg brått, skumper borti stuebordet så vinglasset nesten velter og går ut av stua. 

Faen! 

Han reiser seg umiddelbart, stumper røyken og følger etter Even, blir redd han har fucka opp  _ igjen  _ og Even bare skal dra sånn som han gjorde forrige søndag. 

“La oss se en film!” 

Han roper ordene ut i lufta, desperat etter å få ham til å bli. Egentlig har han mest lyst å prate. Det er jo så mye han lurer på, ting han ikke skjønner og gjerne skulle hatt svar på. Han har jo blottstilt seg, sagt han  _ liker _ Even, uten å få noe svar tilbake. Men han har jo begynt å lære Even å kjenne nå, og han er sikker på at prating ikke står høyest på lista over ting han vil gjøre nå. 

Even er på badet og han ser at døra er låst. Han går inn i stua igjen, finner frem Netflix på tv’n og leter frem en film de kan se, lander på det romantiske dramaet Forsvarlig Behandling. Mulig Even har sett den, for han har jo sett så mange filmer, men han simpelthen digger Timothée Chalamet, både skuespillertalentet og utseende hans, og det gjør jo ikke noe at filmen er  _ gay _ . 

Etter at han har gjort klart i stua, går han ut i gangen igjen. Vil vente på at Even kommer ut fra badet, for han har absolutt ingen planer om å la ham stikke av en gang til. 

Baderomsdøra åpner seg etter noen minutter. Even ser på ham med store øyne og biter seg i leppa, akkurat som han ikke hadde ventet å se ham i gangen. 

“Du- altså- jeg-”

“Kom, nå setter vi oss i stua og ser på film. Jeg har funnet frem en film jeg vet du vil elske.”

“Men- du- jeg må-”

“Ikke noe men, kom a.” 

Even går med nølende skritt bortover gangen. Isak kommer ham i møte, legger hånda på skuldra hans og stryker ham forsiktig opp og ned på armen før han dytter han forsiktig i retning av stua. Forbausende nok lar Even seg lede. Forbi sko, nøkler og lommebok, utgangsdør og alt som kan få ham til å dra.  

Isak deiser ned i sofaen og klapper på sofaputa ved side av seg, smiler mykt til ham. 

“Drit i alt jeg sa. Det betyr ikke noe. Verken han duden eller Lerke. Jeg vil bare at vi skal se på film sammen, røyke ferdig og kanskje drikke opp den gode vinen du kom med. Okei?” 

Even ser nølende på ham, men når Isak klapper på puta for andre gang gjør han som han sier og setter seg ned ned.

“Okei.”

“Beina på bordet.” 

Han dytter vinglasset til side og legger beina på bordet, vil ha maksimal komfort nå. Even mimikerer ham og gjør det samme. 

“Nå tar vi det helt chill. Sier ikke noe, om det ikke er for å gi uttrykk for hvor sykt digg Timothée Chalamet er, for du synes vel han er digg du og?” Han ser forventningsfullt bort på Even. 

“Han er fin han.” Even gir han et lite smil. 

“Fin er en underdrivelse, han er sykt deilig. Klar?” 

Han lener seg frem og finner frem jointen. Tenner den lille stumpen på nytt, tar et godt drag og gir den til Even. 

“Klar.” Stemmen er lavmælt og Isak ser han synker litt lenger ned i sofaen og lukker øynene mens han tar et nytt trekk av røyken. 

Filmen begynner, Timothée Chalamet i rollen som Evan faller ned fra et tre mens Isak og Even faller i stillhet. Røyken går lydløst mellom dem. Han kjenner ilinger gjennom hele kroppen når armer og fingrene møtes. De får et par trekk hver før de har røyka opp alt og spacer litt ut. 

Det er nesten umulig å konsentrere seg når Even sitter så nære. Isak er glad han har sett filmen før, for midtveis i filmen er han mer opptatt av sitt eget kjærlighetsdrama og Even som sitter ved siden av seg, enn det som utspiller seg på skjermen. 

Hjernen er bedøvet, jayen har lagt seg som et lokk over alle spørsmålene, det han lurer på og ikke skjønner. Alt han nå vil er å la hendene forsvinne inn i håret hans, under t-skjorta og opp til piercingen, ned i shortsen og under linningen på bokseren og rundt pikken hans. 

Han plasserer hånda på låret hans, like over kneet, og klemmer forsiktig. 

“Går det bra?”  

Even snur seg, ser på ham med et slørete blikk og gir han et lite smil. “Det går fint. Fin film.”

“Mm.”

Hånda blir liggende, det blir umulig å flytte den. Den myke huden føles så god mot håndflata hans. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk og puster skarpt inn, sender fornuften på båten og handler ut i fra  _ lyst _ alene. Stryker med tommelen på låret hans, lager små sirkelbevegelser som starter ved kneet og sakte men sikkert flytter seg oppover, helt til han treffer kanten på den korte shortsen. Så nedover igjen til kneet. Opp og ned, igjen og igjen.  

Pusten til Even snubler på veien ut og Isak ser i sidesynet at han ser på ham et kort øyeblikk uten å si noe, før han med åpen munn rettet blikket mot taklista og lukker øynene. Han stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, usikker på om Even vil han skal fortsette. 

Beina glir ned fra bordet og han snur seg sakte mot Even. Løfter armen og planter albuen på ryggputa, lar hånda forsvinne inn i de lyse lokkene og masserer hodebunnen og nakken. Det myke håret kiler mellom fingrene og sender ilinger fra ytterst på tuppene, via magen og helt ned til tærne. 

Små, nesten lydløse sukk siver ut av Evens åpne munn og sender signaler ned til pikken som brått våkner til liv. 

“Er dette greit?” 

Han hvisker mot øret hans, er så nærme at leppene så vidt toucher flippen. Even nikker svakt og et lavmælt  _ mm _ siver ut og blander seg med den tunge pusten. Isak lar munnen gli over den myke huden under øret før han tar øreflippen mellom leppene, suger og biter lett på den. 

“Hva med dette da?”

Even stønner og lener hodet mot den andre skuldra si. En ukontrollert bevegelse eller invitasjon, Isak er ikke sikker. Uansett hva så utnytter han åpningen. Lar tungespissen gli lekent over huden under øret før han presser leppene sammen og plasserer små, lette kyss nedover halsen. 

Venstrehånda glir oppover innsiden låret, opp mot skrittet. Han trykker hånden sin mot ham og et lite gisp siver ut mellom leppene når han kjenner bulen fylle innsiden av håndflaten perfekt. 

“Du er så sykt fin og jeg har så lyst på deg.” Isak hvisker inn i den myke huden. 

Even løfter så vidt rumpa, presser seg mot han og små kny fyller den lille lommen av luft mellom dem av friksjonen berøringen skaper. Øynene er fortsatt lukket, men munnen er vidåpen. 

Hånda fortsetter opp til magen og kanten på t-skjorta. Han lirker den under bomullsstoffet og lar fingrene gli oppover den stramme brystkassa, helt til han når piercingen. Brystvorten knopper seg idet han klemmer på den og det kribler i magen av å kjenne metallet mellom fingertuppene.  

“Aaah. Isak. Jaah.” 

Isak skrever over beinet til Even og blir sittende på knærne med kneskåla pressende mot skrittet hans. Hendene til Even finner umiddelbart veien til rumpa hans og dytter ham nærmere. Fingertuppene presser seg inn i stoffet på shortsen.

Isak legger hånda på kinnet hans og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa, hører den eleverte pusten til Even vokse i øret. Huden er varm og klam, og smaker av svette, av parfyme, av moskus og det som bare må være  _ Even _ . 

Han lukker øynene og trekker pusten godt inn, snuser inn alle de digge luktene. De blander seg sammen og kiler i nesa, og han kjenner han verken trenger mer jay eller vin for lukten er en rus i seg selv. 

Even legger hånda si over hans og drar den mot brystet igjen. Presser håndflaten mot piercingen og lager små, men bestemte sirkelbevegelser. 

“Mer, please.”

Even slipper hånda hans og Isak lirker den under t-skjorta igjen, drar t-skjorta litt oppover sammen med armen. Even hjelper til, presser overkroppen fremover og trekker bomullsstoffet enda lenger oppover brystkassa.

Fingrene sirkler rundt den stive brystvorta, bevegelsene er raske og bestemte. Han glir bakover, helt til beina treffer gulvet. Setter seg på knærne og kikker opp på Even, ser den åpne munnen og brystkassa som hever og senker seg i raskt tempo. Ser øynene til Even, mørke og kåte, stirre på ham med lyst.

Isak strekker kropp og hals mot overkroppen og piercingen til Even. Bilder fra forrige helg trenger seg plutselig frem, men han dytter dem til side. 

Munnen omslutter den stive brystvorta. Han lar tunga gli over piercingen, suger og biter i både metall og hud. Lyden av metall som treffer tenner sender elektriske støt gjennom hele han og en serie med mer eller mindre ufrivillige stønn fyller rommet. 

Pusten til Even dobler seg i intensitet. Han kjenner fingrene til Even dra i håret hans mens han dytter underlivet mot ham. Bulen i shortsen til Even har vokst i takt med berøringene og presser sånn deilig mot magen, gjør han enda mer tent og kåt, får det til å bruse inne i ham. 

“Soverommet?” Stemmen Isak er hes, nesten ikke til å kjenne igjen. 

“Ah- ah- jaaa- ah-”

Han reiser seg og drar Even opp av sofaen, presser ham mot seg. Legger hendene på kinnene hans og tar tak i overleppa hans, suger og smaker. Tunga til Isak glir mellom leppene til Even og møter hans. Grønt og rødt blander seg med et hint av hvitløk og krydder. 

“Isak- ah-” 

Måten Even sier navnet hans på, fyrer opp alle sylinderne inni ham. Det er som all spenning som har bygget seg opp i kroppen de siste ukene bare  _ må  _ ut, umiddelbart, om han ikke skal implodere. Han klarer ikke være måteholden og forsiktig. Gnir hoftene sine mot hans, insisterende og urytmisk. Helt uten finesse. Kjenner bulen til Even og sin egen lengde vokse for hver bevegelse.

Han dytter Even ivrig bortover stuegulvet, snubler ledningen til laptopen så den spretter ut med et rykk. Tråkker på et par joggesko, mister balansen og krasjer med kommoden i gangen. Hendene til Even glir over ryggen, hektisk og ukontrollert, opp og ned gjentatte ganger før han iherdig prøver å smyge den ene hånda under linninga på den trange shortsen.  

Det bobler inne i ham, Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, og det føles som brystkassa holder på å sprenges av å se Even så ivrig, så tent og så klar for  _ ham _ . 

“Faen.” Even mumler frustrert inn i den åpne munnen hans når han innser at det er for trangt til å komme til. 

“Sorry.” 

Isak ler inn i et kyss, beveger hånda ned mot skrittet og lirker opp knappen. Etter litt knot faller shortsen mot gulvet og han trer ut av den. Even tar umiddelbart tak i rompeballene hans og et høylytt stønn fyller soverommet.  

“Din og da.” Han drar utålmodig i shortsen og får et skjevt, lite smil tilbake.

“Mm.” 

Kontakten brytes et lite øyeblikk. Shortsen og bokseren til Even faller ned, blir liggende rundt anklene hans og han trer kjapt ut av dem mens t-skjorter og bokseren til Isak flyr i lufta og lander litt vilkårlig på gulvet. 

Even står foran ham, splitter naken og så utrolig sexy. Pikkene har reist seg, står spente mot magen og er våte på tuppen. 

De blir stående helt stille og se på hverandre i et par sekunder, før kroppene krasjer sammen. Even presser seg hardt mot Isak, og lengden til Even mot sin egen får han til å trekke pusten raskt, det kommer som et lite hikst.

Isak dytter Even mot sengekanten og han blir dratt med i fallet. De deiser ned i senga, ruller rundt og han lander til slutt oppå Even. 

Han løfter hodet, ser de mørke, sultne øynene til Even feste blikket i hans mens han veter leppene og han kan ikke tro at dette virkelig skjer. At han ligger oppå Even og kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans. At han er like kåt som ham selv og kuken hans presser mot sin egen.

“La meg gjøre det godt for deg.” 

  
  


*

 

Lyden av Even som nettopp kom i hånda hans, de høylytte stønnene og måten han sa navnet hans på, sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. Huden nupper seg og hvite og svarte prikker danser foran øynene. Det føles som han er nær ved å besvime. Han graver ansiktet ned i halsgropa til Even, plasserer noen slurvete kyss på den svette huden og kjenner den varme pusten til Even treffe øret. 

“E-e-even. Aaah. Ååh. E-even.”

Isak griper tak i tak i armene til Even og presser fingrene inn i den varme huden. Han gnir seg mot Even, mot hoftene og lengden hans som fortsatt er litt hard. Rytmisk og kontrollert jager han egen utløsning. 

Even er der hele veien, presser hoftene hardt mot ham mens myke kyss plasseres på den sensitive huden like under øret. De følger hverandre, beveger seg samstemt og synkront helt til Isak når toppen. 

En rekke høylytte stønne fyller rommet idet ogasmen bølger seg inne i ham i et vell av små rykninger og spasmer. Kommer i varme skudd i den lille lommen av luft mellom dem.

Evens myke, men sterke hender borer seg inn i hoftene hans, holder han nede, på plass og han er sikker på han hadde  _ lettet  _ om de ikke hadde vært der. 

Han kollapser og blir liggende utmattet oppå Even, puster tungt mot skuldra hans. Mens han ligger der og henter seg inn, prøver å få kontroll på pusten detter en tanke ned i hodet. Kroppen føles som den er perfekt støpt mot Evens. 

Med øynene lukket plasserer han noen myke kyss mot Evens svette kropp og han kjenner fingrene til Even bevege seg langsomt over korsryggen. Varmen fra Evens kropp sammen med de forsiktige berøringene fra fingrene hans, trenger seg inn i huden til Isak. Inn i alle åpne hulrom, sprer seg utover til tærne, fingrene og toppen av hodet. 

Til slutt ruller han av Even, blir liggende på rygg og stirrer i taket, kjenner på sommerfuglene i magen som flakser rundt i eufori.   

“Fy faen, det der-” 

Han stopper opp, må lete etter de rette ordene. Men han klarer ikke si noe, for han vet ærlig talt ikke hvordan han best skal beskrive det som nettopp skjedde. Even er like taus, bare mumler lavmælt, og han tenker at han kanskje ikke vet helt hva han skal si han heller. 

Han snur seg og kryper helt inntil Even. Heiser opp overkroppen, planter albuen i madrassen og støtter hodet med håndflata.  

“Det der var helt magisk,” hvisker han inn mot skuldra hans til slutt og plasserer et kyss på den svette huden. Even snur hodet mot Isak og gir han et lite smil mens lillefingeren så vidt stryker han på magen, noen små, varsomme berøringer. 

“Mm. Det var det.” Ordene drukner nesten i en gjesp og Even glipper med øynene. 

“Trøtt?” Han legger den ledige hånda på Evens mage og kjærtegner den med tommelen, lager formløse kruseduller. 

“Ja, sorry for det-” Even ser forsiktig på ham, gjesper på nytt. “Veldig.” 

“Det går bra- eh- kanskje vi- eh- bare- uhm- skal sove litt?” 

Hjertet til Isak banker ukontrollert. Han kikker forsiktig opp på Even, usikker på hva han tenker. Om han vil bli her i natt eller dra hjem til seg selv. 

“Mm,” mumler Even og Isak lurer på om han allerede der på vei til å sovne. Det høres sånn ut i hvertfall. 

“La meg bare vaske oss, vi er litt klissete.” Han ler lett og lar fingrene gli over magen, følger stien av hår fra navlen og ned mot skrittet. 

Kroppen er seig og tung, men samtidig så uendelig mye lettere enn for noe timer siden. Han reiser seg sakte, blir stående i fotenden av senga og beundre den nakne kroppen til Even et øyeblikk før han går ut på badet. 

Han vasker kjapt seg selv før han rasker med seg et håndkle og går med raske skritt ut av badet. Tar en tur innom stua og skrur av tv'n og slukker alle lysene der og på kjøkkenet, før han setter kursen mot mot soverommet. Lukker døra forsiktig etter seg så ikke Flemming kommer inn i løpet av natta. 

Øynene til Even er lukket og munnen delvis åpen. Brystkassa hans går opp og ned i jevn takt. 

“Even?” 

Han dytter forsiktig borti foten hans. Lar fingrene kile ham, men ingenting skjer. Forsiktig kryper han opp i senga og setter seg ved siden av ham, hvisker navnet hans. Men Even reagerer ikke. 

“Jeg bare vasker deg litt jeg,” sier Isak, lener seg mot den naken kroppen og lar håndkle gli over magen og ned mot skrittet. 

“Mmhm,” grynter han i søvne. 

Varsomt tørker han Even ren og kaster håndkle mot skittentøyskurven. Misser og treffer gulvet i stedet. Lar den bli liggende, orker ikke reise seg og plukke den opp. 

Med lette bevegelser kryper han mot Even. Han tar tak i enden på dyna og brer den over dem. I det kroppen treffer madrassen borer han ansiktet ned i puten og smyger armen rundt midjen til Even. 

 

*

 

Ute kvitrer fuglene og han hører de tydelig gjennom det åpne soveromsvinduet. Sola er på vei på vei opp, han kan så vidt se den gjennom de gule gardinene. Klokka på nattbordet viser at den kun er kvart over fire. Alt for tidlig for noe som helst. 

Smilet kryper oppover ansiktet idet han husker at Even sovnet ved siden av ham i natt. Alt han vil nå er å legge beinet over hans, krype helt inntil ham og bore ansiktet inn i nakken hans, plassere små kyss rett under hårfestet. Kjenne varmen hans og den myke huden mot sin egen. Legge armen over brystkassa og trykke ham nærmere seg, få ham til føle seg trygg. 

Han snur seg sakte rundt. Dyna ligger i en stor klump i midten av senga, men det er  _ ingen  _ under den. 

Øyelokkene er tunge, søvnen sitter fortsatt godt i. Han gnir den verste søvnen ut av øynene og letter på dyna, men det hjelper ikke. Han ser ikke feil. Et høylytt sukk fyller soverommet og han banner gjentatte ganger.

_ Faen! Faen! Faen!  _

Han reiser seg sakte. Bevegelsene er seige som sirup, som om alt går i slow motion. Beina subber bortover gulvet, går klar av shortsen sin, men snubler i håndkleet og må støtte seg mot veggen for å ikke ramle. Idet han åpner døra smetter Flemming inn og hopper opp i senga, vil gjerne sove sammen med Isak. 

“Even?” 

Stemmen er grøtete, navnet hans kommer nesten ut som en hvisken og han må kremte et par ganger for å kunne klare å si noe mer. Han sier navnet hans igjen, denne gangen litt høyere, men ingen svarer. 

Døra til badet står på gløtt. Han åpner den og kikker inn, men det er ingen der. Han går bortover gangen, runder kommoden som er fri for Evens lommebok og nøkler, går inn i stua og kikker seg rundt før han stikker hodet inn på kjøkkenet. 

Even er ingen steder. 

Leiligheten er tom. 

Igjen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så ruller EVAK toget videre (ikke sånt hurtigtog, men et sånt lokaltog som må innom absolutt alle stasjoner og så blir det stans i trafikken en stund på grunn av sporvekslingsfeil) 
> 
> Jada.... så stakk Even av igjen da :( Isak er frustrert og det er det vel flere som er tenker jeg. Hold ut, for det blir bedre snart... etterhvert... Jeg lover! Som det står i taggene, så blir EVAK endgame. Det gjør jo alltid det. 
> 
> En stor takk til BEWA som reddet dette kapitlet fra å bli helt håpløst. Smut på norsk er ikke min sterke side. Det er sånn et ord per minutt skriving, så da kan dere tenke dere hvor fort det gikk....
> 
> Har du noe å si? Et spørsmål, en betraktning, en teori eller et hjerte? Ja, da er det bare å bruke kommentarfeltet. Jeg setter pris på alle og enhver som skriver til meg.


	35. Limbo

Sola svir i øynene. Han kniper dem igjen og trekker dyna over hodet. Har absolutt ingen lyst til å stå opp og møte dagen.

Det ligger en klump i magen. Den kom idet han innså at Even hadde dratt i natt og har vokst seg større og og større for hvert minutt. Nå tar den opp all plass, skygger over minnene om den magiske sexen de hadde i natt.

Telefonen piper og han dytter bort dyna med et rykk. Hjertet synker da han ser at det ikke er Even som tekster han, men Magnus som melder om at vannet har gått og at kid nummer to er på vei.

Han sender et kort _lykke til_ med et hjerte ved siden av, klarer ikke være entusiastisk. Han slenger telefonen til side for så å plukke den opp igjen og åpne et nytt meldingsvindu. Stirrer på skjermen i en evighet, hodet overfylt av tanker, før han klarer å skrive noe til Even.

 

 **Isak (07.59):** hei. Hadde håpet å våkne opp sammen med deg i dag. Men du ble bare borte… 😔 Gjorde jeg noe galt i natt? Kan vi møtes og prate? Vær så snill 🧡

 **Isak (08.01):** eller bare prate her om du synes det er enklere.

 

Han sukker høylytt og kaster telefonen fra seg. Regner ikke med Even kommer til å svare på lenge, om han i det hele tatt vil svare. Kanskje han rømmer som sist?

Det er like vanskelig å være våken som å sovne. Alle tankene kverner rundt Even. Det er så mye han ikke forstår. Hvorfor vingler Even så mye? Hver gang de kommer nærme hverandre, så trekker han seg unna. Enten begynner å snakke om noe annet eller bare stikker.

De kom jo riktignok åtte mil nærmere hverandre i går kveld, og han er ikke i tvil om at Even ville det samme som han, for når de først kom i gang var han minst like ivrig som han, men han forsvant jo etterpå.

Så hva er greia hans liksom?

Det er litt rart, men han klarer ikke være sint. Frustrert og skuffa ja, men ikke sint. Til det er Even alt for fin, så forbanna fin at halvparten hadde vært nok. Han sukker tungt og borer ansiktet inn i puta Even lå på, snuser inn lukta hans.

Han blir liggende å småsove frem til klokka er halv tolv, kikker på telefonen hver gang han våkner for å se om Even har svart han eller i det minste lest meldingene på whatsapp. Han har ingen av delene.

I ren desperasjon tar han opp telefonen og ringer Even. Han kunne like så godt latt være, for det bare ringer og ringer helt til han kommer til en telefonsvarer. Den muntre stemmen hans treffer ham midt i hjertet, det begynner å svi bak øyelokkene og han kniper dem igjen i håp om å ikke begynne å grine.

Frustrert kaster han telefonen fra seg og et frustrert stønn fyller rommet. Utenfor soveromsdøra hører han Flemming mjaue, men han orker ikke reise seg for å slippe han inn. Bare trekker dyna over hodet og håper han tar hintet.

Han blir liggende i mørket og kjenner han trenger noen å snakke med, noen som kan høre på han og kanskje komme med noen gode råd til hva han skal gjøre.

I motsetning til da han var tjue og hadde et litt anstrengt forhold til både Eskild og de såkalte _guru-rådene_ hans, har de nå et veldig nært forhold og Isak tar mer enn gjerne imot alle guru-råd. Eskild er en genuint fin fyr, snill som dagen er lang, lojal og alltid til å stole på.

Han strekker seg etter telefonen.

 

 **Isak (11.45):** der?

 **Isak (11.45):** jeg trenger å prate med deg om Even.

 **Isak (11.45):** han kom i går kveld, endte opp med sex og så bare stakk han midt på natta 😕

 **Isak (11.45):** og nå svarer han ikke på meldingene mine. har prøvd å ringe han også.

 **Eskild (11.47):** babygay 🧡🧡🧡

 **Eskild (11.47):** å herregud!!! ghoster han deg?

 **Eskild (11.47):** er i Tønsberg hos mamma nå, skal straks dra. Men kan prates senere.

 **Isak (11.48):** ok.

 **Isak (11.48):** kan vi skype? Jeg trenger noen guru-råd 😔

 **Isak (11.48):** føler meg helt tom innvendig 😔 nok en person som stikker liksom…

 **Eskild (11.50):** klart vi kan skype. Jeg ringer deg når jeg kommer hjem, ok?

 **Isak (11.50):** okei 🧡

 

Han legger telefonen fra seg på nattbordet og sukker, litt skuffet over at Eskild ikke hadde tid til å prate akkurat nå. Magen rumler, Isak vet han må opp stå opp og få seg noe mat, men det frister så sinnsykt lite å gjøre noe som helst annet enn å ligge i senga.

Det skraper på døra og høylytte mjau fyller rommet. Han sukker tungt og slenger dyna irritert til side, vet av erfaring at han ikke vil gi seg før han gir etter og åpner døra. Flemming smetter inn idet døra går opp og han går ut, begge like misfornøyde over at søndagskosen uteblir.

“Ikke alle får det som de vil, Flemming. Det kan du lære deg først som sist.”

Han sukker og går med tunge og seige skritt mot badet. Stiller seg i dusjen og en bittersøt følelse skyller over han. Vannet kjennes deilig mot kroppen, men samtidig kjipt å tenke på at alle spor av Even skyldes bort, følger vannet ned i sluket, gjennom vannrørene og ut et sted han ikke aner hvor er.

Tre kvarter senere sitter han på kjøkkenet, stirrer ut i lufta og vurderer hva han skal finne på i dag. Cornflakesen har blitt myk og kaffen lunka. Han tar en siste slurk før han skyver både kopp og skål til side. Legger hodet på bordet og sukker tungt.

 

*

 

Sola står høyt på himmelen og skinner fra skyfri himmel når han kommer ut. Fuglene sitter i buskene og kvitrer lystig mens oldebarna til Holger løper gjennom vannsprederen og ler en trillende latter. Ingen har tydeligvis fått memoet om at det er en _grå_ dag.

Isak løper bortover veien og halvminuttet etterpå står han i enden av grusgangen til Even. Nervøsiteten treffer magen med et gedigent _bang_ idet han lener seg mot postkassestativet og prøver å gjenvinne pusten. Men det er ingen vei tilbake. Han _må_ prøve å få kontakt med Even, holder ikke ut ha det sånn som ting er nå.

Han subber bortover grusgangen, lager spor etter seg i singelen. Garasjedøra er åpen og både sykkel og bil står der. Hjertet banker i trippel fart. Han trykker på ringeklokka med skjelvende hånd. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert mens han står og venter på at døra skal åpne seg. Men ingenting skjer.  

Han ringer på nok en gang, venter og lytter. Det eneste han hører er barnelatter og lyden av en gressklipper. Ja, og hans eget idiotisk bankende hjerte som jobber så raskt at han lurer på om det skal sprenge i filler brystkassa og lande på dørmatta foran ham. Han lener seg mot glasset ved siden av døra, men ser ingen bevegelse på den andre siden.

Tanken på at Even _kanskje_ unngår ham, at han er der inne, men ikke vil åpne gjør at det knyter seg i brystet. Med et høylytt sukk og lutet rygg snur han seg og går hjem.

 

*

 

Salmiakken river i nesa og han rykker bakover når han fyller plastbøtta med vann At han aldri lærer. Han går rundt i lokalet. Både gulv og vegger er dekket av støv og møkk, og i det en gang hvite taket henger det spindelvev. En edderkopp piler over gulvet.

Gleden over å skulle vaske hele lokalet står liksom ikke i taket, men han trenger noe å gjøre for å distrahere seg selv, få tankene bort fra Even

Han åpner Spotify, finner frem _the singalong mixtape_ spillelista og trykker på play. Volumet skrus høyt i håp om at tankene drukner i bass, trommer og vokal.

Tre og en halv time senere er de to største rommene ferdig vasket. Alle flater er skrubbet rene og han er helt utslitt. Det er tid for en pause og noe å spise.

Han går ut av lokalet, lukker døra og subber bortover asfalten. Idet han runder hjørnet på butikken ser han en kjent skikkelse på rampa. Ansiktet sprekker opp og han vet ikke om han skal le eller grine, får lyst til begge deler.

“Eskild!”

Eskild hopper ned fra rampa idet Isak roper ut navnet hans. De småløper mot hverandre og omfavner hverandre midt på plassen, klemmer hardt.

“Babygay.”

“Fy faen så godt å se seg.”

“Samme her, Isak.”

Klemmen varer og varer, han vil liksom ikke gi slipp på Eskild i frykt for at han egentlig ikke er her, at det bare er en sånn dum drøm og han vil våkne hvert øyeblikk om han slipper taket.   

“Skal vi bare stå her og klemme?” Eskild ler inn mot halsen hans.

“Ja.” Isak ler og trykker til en siste gang før han løsner grepet om ham og tar et skritt bakover. “Når bestemte du deg for å komme hit?”

“Eh- rett etter jeg dro fra mamma. Jeg var helt i egne tanker da jeg skulle ut på E18, kjørte feil i rundkjøringa rett utenfor Tønsberg og plutselig så jeg skiltet det står _Kristiansand_ på og før jeg fant et sted å snu på, så tenkte jeg bare _fuck it_ , la meg ta en tur ned til Ausvika.”

“Serr?” Isak rister på hodet og klarer ikke la være å le, det føles godt. Eskild bare himler med øynene. “Serr.”

“La oss gå opp.”

Isak tar bagen til Eskild og de går opp, hilser på Flemming som er på vei ut. Bagen slenges i gangen, mens de havner på kjøkkenet så Isak kan få seg noe å spise. Etter å ha smurt seg to brødskiver og spist stående ved benken, flytter de seg ut i stua. Setter seg ned i hver sin ende av sofaen.

“Herregud, jeg kan liksom ikke tro at du er her, at du kom helt hit liksom.” Isak smiler fra øre til øre.

“Vi bor ikke så langt unna hverandre da. Høres jo ut som jeg kommer fra Kina eller noe.”

“Noen ganger føles det sånn.” Smilet forsvinner litt og han sukker tungt. “Utenom Jonas og Eva, så bor alle så langt unna. Og jeg savner folk. Sånn sykt mye innimellom.”

“Du er savnet i Oslo også.”

“Noen ganger så- eh-”

Han kikker ned i sofaen, pirker litt på en hvit flekk på den ene puta. Blir brått usikker på om det er størkna sæd eller noe helt annet, rødmer av tanken.

“-er det litt stille her.”

“Stille? Her i leiligheten?

“Mm.” Han nikker svakt. “Og- uhm- ja- litt sånn generelt.”

“Baby. Sier du at det er litt ensomt?”

“Ja,” sukker han og kjenner kinnene brenne, det er litt flaut å innrømme. “Jeg snakker jo med mange folk på jobb hver dag, men det er liksom noe annet. Når jeg kommer hjem, så er det liksom så-”

“Tomt?”

“Mmm.”

“Så leit. Men nå har jo han hunken flyttet hit da. Da blir det vel litt mer liv her.” Eskild blunker.  

“Ja, de fem siste ukene har vært fine.” Han gir Eskild et lite smil. “Men nå-” sier han og sukker tungt, kjenner klumpen i magen presse seg frem.

“Hvordan går det egentlig med deg? Dere. Du og Even. Hele den greia der.”

Eskild tilter hodet, ser på han og gir han et varmt smil. Blikket, ordene og den myke stemmen treffer han midt i hjertet. Følelsene han har lagt lokk på de siste timene velter ukontrollert opp i ham.

“Alt er bare dritt nå. Jeg skjønner ikke noe.”

Isak presser leppene sammen og kniper igjen øynene i et iherdig forsøk på å tvinge gråten tilbake. Forsøket mislyktes og varme tårer presser seg frem bak øyelokkene, triller sakte nedover kinnene.

“Du.” Eskild flytter seg nærmere, tar tak i hånda hans og klemmer til.

“Sorry.” Han snufser, tørker tårene med den ledige hånden og sukker. “Jeg bare-”

“Nei, nei. Ikke si sorry. Det er bare fint å gråte litt, få det ut. Men fortell, hva har skjedd de siste dagene?”

Isak tørker bort de siste tårene før han tar Eskild med tilbake til torsdag og alt som har skjedd etter det. Til samtalen med Lill, meldingene til Even, møtet på butikken i går og til slutt bursdagsgaven, vinen, jayen og at de havnet til sengs..

“Det var kanskje ikke så lurt å ha sex? Dere burde vel snakket sammen først?” sier Eskild når han er ferdig med å snakke.

“Jeg vet,” Isak stønner. “Men jeg skjønte han var nervøs og ville røyke og jeg kunne ikke- eh- eller klarte ikke å si nei. For jeg var sugen jeg også.” Han sukker, oppgitt over seg selv. “Og etter å ha delt den jointen så ble jeg litt mer modig på en måte og en smule- eh- kåt. Så- ja- hva skulle jeg gjøre da? Even satt ved siden av meg, luktet godt og  var bare så fuckings deilig?” Han slenger henda hjelpeløst i været.

“Ukesvis med seksuell frustrasjon som bare måtte ut, huh? Eskild hever øyenbrynene lekent.

“Eh-” Han rødmer. “Noe sånt ja.”

“Var det digg? Var han god i senga??”

“Eskild!”

“Du kan fortelle guruen alt. Var det digg?”

Isak himler med øynene. “Ja, det var digg.”

“Hva gjorde dere?” Eskild lener seg fremover.

“Bare glem det! Det svarer jeg ikke på!”

“Var det kinky? Brukte dere håndjern?  Er det derfor du ikke vil svare?”

“Drit i sexen da. Det er ikke det som er viktig nå.”

“Greit, greit.” Eskild blir stille et øyeblikk. En rynke popper opp i panna. “Tror du den vandelsattesten har noe med hvorfor han er som han er?”

“Kanskje? Jeg aner ikke.”

“Herregud, tenk om han er en hardbarka kriminell? Og så har han kommet hit for å gjemme seg.” Eskilds øyne blir store og han gaper.

Isak himler med øynene. “Eskild! Han er ikke det!”

“Hvordan vet du det?”

“Jeg bare vet. Hadde du møtt ham, hadde du sett det du også! Han har frynsete nerver og er snill som dagen er lang.”

“Okei da, ingen kriminell. Men noe holder ham igjen, det er helt klart. Det virker som du må smøre deg med en stor dose tålmodighet, baby kitten.”

“Ja, men-” Han sukker tungt. “Vet ikke om jeg orker så mye frem og tilbake. Jeg tror at han er keen, men så bare stikker han av når jeg forteller at jeg liker ham og når han kommer tilbake, så havner vi i seng sammen også bare stikker han av igjen, svarer ikke på meldinger eller tar telefonen når jeg ringer.”

“Jeg skjønner det, baby. Sånne folk er det ikke lett å forholde seg til.”

“Nei, jeg blir helt sprø av det. Og så er han åpen om noen personlige ting, men når vi i neste sekund kommer inn på noe annet personlig så blir han struts og stikker hodet i sanda. Det som å tråkke i et minefelt. Du vet jo aldri når det sprenger liksom.”

“Og du vil ikke bare prate om vær og vind?”

“Nei. Jeg vil jo prate med ham om _alt_.”  

“Og ha mindblowing sex?”

Isak rødmer, kjenner kinnene brenne. “Eh- ja, det og.”

“Ja, hvem vil ikke det?” Eskild sukker og ser drømmende ut i lufta et øyeblikk, så dulter han Isak lett i skuldra.

“Du vil ha hele pakka du.”

“Ja. Jeg har liksom aldri følt det sånn her før. Det var ikke sånn her med Julian.”

“Så det funker ikke å bare være venner med andre ord?”

Det blir stille en lang stund. Isak kikker ned på hendene sine, gnir tommelen på innsiden av håndflaten. Må samle tankene sine litt, kjenne etter om det han har tenkte på i hele formiddag virkelig stemmer.

“Jeg har tenkt at jeg kan vente på at han blir klar, men jeg tror kanskje ikke det,” sier han lavmælt til slutt. “Eller jeg vet ikke jeg. Det kan ihvertfall ikke være sånn som det er nå.”

“Da må du si det til ham.”

“Om jeg bare hadde fått kontakt med han.”

De blir sittende å prate lenge, om kjærlighet, tinder, grinder og Eskilds ferske erobring, en spansk arkitekt som gjesteforeleser i Oslo frem til jul. Om homofober, sure kjerringer, jobb og livet generelt. Utenom en tur på kjøkkenet for å finne drikke, så forlater de ikke sofaen. Når de ser på klokka er det gått over to timer.

“Skal du hjem i kveld?” Isak tar en slurk av vannglasset.

“Nei, jeg blir til i morra. Ringte sjefen og sa jeg avspaserer i morra.”

“Kan du det? Bare ringe på en søndag og si det?”

“Har flust av timer til gode, så det var ikke noe problem.”

“Fett. Setter pris på at du vil bruke de her hos meg da.”

“Så klart, Isak.”

“Noen ganger skulle jeg ønske jeg kunne gjøre det også.” Han sukker tungt.

“Kan du ikke gjøre som du vil da? Du er jo sjef.”

“Det er ikke bare å ta fri, du vet jo det. Må ha nok folk i butikken. Og jeg kan jo ikke ringe Else hele tida heller. Hun er jo egentlig pensjonert.”

“Du må ha noen yngre da vet du.”

“Har jo Markus, men han går jo på skole. Så det begrenser seg til ferier og lørdagsjobbing.”

“Skaff en til!”

“Som om økonomien tillater det.”

Han sukker igjen, reiser seg og sier han må på do. Et par minutter kommer han tilbake og deiser ned i sofaen.  

“Lyst å se en film? Trenger å roe hjernen litt.”

“Gjerne.”

“Ikke ei romantisk suppe, please. Orker det ikke.”

“Hva med Beautiful Boy?”

“Trist som faen, men med eyecandy. Det blir helt perfekt.” Isak ler.

Eskild krever popkorn, noe han ikke har, så han løper ned i butikken og stjeler med seg en pakke med micropop. Ti minutter senere sitter de i sofaen med beina på bordet og en bolle med popcorn mellom dem og en brus i hånda.

En film blir til to med take-away-pizza som pauseinnslag. Pizzaen er digg, men komedien som Eskild velger er overhodet ikke morsom. Så i stedet for å le sånn som Eskild gjør hvert andre minutt, faller han ut halvveis i filmen. Blir sittende i egne tanker, kikke på telefonen i håp om at Even tar kontakt. Men han gjør ikke det, har en gang ikke lest meldingene han har sendt. Og når rulleteksten farer over skjermen, er han tilbake i den samme sumpa han var tidligere i dag.

 

*

 

Når de skal legge seg, nekter Eskild å ligge på sofaen. Isak har jo tross alt dobbelt seng. Så Isak blir pent nødt å dele soverommet med ham. Ikke det at han bryr seg, de har sovet i samme seng før.

Isak kryper under dyna og sukker tungt, redd han ikke kommer til å få sove på mange timer. Det blir jo alltid sånn når han har mye å tenke på. De dumme tankene krever oppmerksomhet, kommer gjerne på fellessamling og skal ha ordet samtidig.

De blir liggende og prate litt etter at Isak setter på alarmen på telefonen og slukker lyset.

“God natt, Eskild.”

“God natt, Isak.”

“Takk for at du kom i dag, vet ikke om jeg hadde overlevd dagen uten deg.”

“Aww, baby. Så fint sagt. Men du hadde nok det, du er sterkere enn du tror.”

“Takk.” Han snur seg med ryggen til Eskild og trekker dyna opp mot haka.

“Men det betyr jo ikke at man ikke trenger litt støtte og kjærlighet for det.”

Plutselig rører dyna på seg, blir løftet opp og madrassen svaier litt. Så kjenner han en tyngde mot ryggen og en hånd som kranser han og lander på brystkassa.

“Hva er det du gjør?” sier han lavmælt og ler.

“Spooner deg.”

“Eskild!” Han prøver å vri seg unna, men Eskild holder han for hardt.

“Hva?”

“Slipp taket. Vi skal _ikke_ spoone.”

“Klart vi skal.”

“Nei.”

“Joda.”

“Greit nok at jeg er glad i deg, men dette- herregud- eh- dette er bare kleint.”

“Shush! Glem alt som føles kleint, bare lukk øynene og slapp helt av.”

“Slapp av?”

“Ja, slapp helt av.”

“Det er umulig, Eskild,” stønner han, prøver nok en gang å vri seg unna ham.

“Neida, jeg og Linn gjør det rett som det er og hun er som en noodle med en gang.”

“Hæ? Du og Linn?” Han stopper midt i en bevegelse, sperrer opp øynene.

“Ja, når hun er på besøk og ikke føler seg helt på topp, noe som dessverre skjer oftere enn jeg liker, så er jeg stor skje og da sovner hun som regel med en gang.”

“Jeg har kjent deg i ti år og så har du ikke fortalt om dette før?”

“Er det noe å fortelle da?”

“Ja! Eller- eh- tja- kanskje ikke?”

“Konsentrer deg om å sove du nå.”

“Om du får en boner før jeg sovner så er det rett ut på sofaen.” Han ler.

“Herregud, babygay. Du er lillebroren min, klart det ikke blir noen boner.” Eskild klyper han overarmen.

“Auu.”

“Lukk øynene og prøv å sov nå.”

“Okei,” sukker han.

“Godnatt, kitten.”

“Godnatt, Eskild.”

Han lukker øynene og puster ut, kjenner den spente kroppen sakte men sikkert mykner, utrolig nok. Det skulle jo vært Even som lå med han sånn her. Men nå er det en gang ikke sånn og da er det i grunn ganske så fint å få litt nærhet, litt platonisk kroppskontakt med en god venn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når Even er M.I.A. igjen, da er det vel godt å ha en venn som Eskild? 
> 
> Takk til Artemis2121 som skrev en kommentar noen kapitler tilbake og inspirerte meg til dette kapittels tittel 😘😊 Vet ikke med dere andre som skriver, men jeg synes det å finne navn på kapittelet kan være noe av det vanskeligste med skrivingen. Enig? 
> 
> Nok en gang STOR takk til BEWA som er verdens beste beta-leser og har hjulpet meg med dette kapitlet også. 
> 
> Setter utrolig pris på alle kommentarer, synsinger, hjerter og hva dere skriver til meg - det gjør meg så glad / motivert og driver skrivingen fremover. Tusen takk 💖


	36. Etter den søte kløe kommer den sure svie

Klokka nærmer seg halv fire og Isak må på jobb. Han har så lite lyst å jobbe i dag, kunne tenkt seg å tilbringe resten av dagen med Eskild. Men han fikk bare byttet vakt med Åse så han kunne starte senere, ikke noen til å ta over hele vakta hans. 

Bagen til Eskild står ferdigpakket i gangen.

“Fått med deg alt?”

“Tror det. Om ikke så får jeg bare komme tilbake å hente det igjen snart.”

“Gjerne det.”

Isak låser døra og følger Eskild ned trappa. De tar en tur innom butikken for Eskild trenger både brus og noe snacks på hjemturen. Idet de kommer til isdisken like ved kassene, stopper Eskild brått opp og kikker på klokka. 

“Du har vel tid til en is med meg, baby kitten?” Isak ser bort på Eskild og  gir han strengt blikk.

“Hva?” Eskild ser spørrende på ham, før han plukker opp to is og møter ham ved kassene. “Royal pistasj er fortsatt favoritten, ikke sant?” 

“Ja, men- eh- ikke kall meg det her i butikken,” stønner han lavmælt, kinnene blir umiddelbart tre nyanser rødere. 

Markus sitter i kassa og Isak kjenner det intense blikket på seg. Ser hvordan han kikker litt forvirret på dem begge, lar øynene gli fra Isak til Eskild og måler Eskild opp og ned med blikket. 

“Hallå, sjef.”

“Hei, Markus.”

“Han kaller deg sjef ja.” Eskild dulter borti Isak og ler. 

“Seff.” Isak ler. “Har jo litt kustus på de ansatte.”

“112 kr.” Markus smiler til dem. 

“Denne er er på meg, baby.” Eskild rufser ham i håret og stikker visakortet inn i terminalen. 

“Takk.” 

Isak skal til å si noe, fortelle Markus hvem Eskild er, for han ser at han lurer, men før han får sagt noe reiser Markus seg og begynner å prate med en kunde som har ringt i bjella på post- og tippedisken.

Eskild og Isak går ut og setter seg på trappa til butikken. Ti minutter senere er de ferdig med isen og Eskild er klar for å dra. Han går bort til bilen som står noen meter bortenfor inngangen, låser opp og slenger bagen inn.  

De blir stående på plassen og omfavne hverandre i en lang klem. 

“Sykt glad for at du kom.”

“Samme her, baby.”

“Vi må treffes snart igjen.”

“Jeg venter jo fortsatt på den bursdagsinnbydelsen da.”

“Jaja.”

Eskild trekker seg ut av klemmen, hever øyenbrynene og gir han det karakteristiske Eskild blikket, det som sier at han må skjerpe seg og ikke være så treig. 

“Ikke noe jaja. Make it happen!”

“Skal prøve.”

“Da kommer jeg i tights, mascara og tversoversløyfe i gull.”

“Tviler ikke.” Isak begynner å le. 

“Men du?” Eskild ser alvorlig på ham. 

“Ja?” 

“Jeg håper virkelig det ordner seg med Even. Men om det ikke gjør det, om vi snakker worst case scenario og det ender opp i ingenting, så kommer det til å gå bra det og. For det er flere fisker i havet og bare du gir dem smilet ditt så kommer dem svømmende etter deg.” 

“Jeg vet ikke helt jeg, men takk.” 

Isak trekker Eskild inn i nok en klem og Eskild kysser ham på kinnet. 

 

.

 

Eskild har dratt og Isak er i gang med ettermiddagsskiftet. Han ser Markus snakke med Else, sekunder etterpå bytter de plass og Else setter seg i kassa. Markus kommer gående mot han, tar sjumilssteg og få sekunder etterpå står han ved siden av ham ved brødmaskinen. 

“Hva skjera?”

“Skjer? Ikke noe.” Han ser forundret bort på Markus. 

“Han duden kalte deg  _ baby kitten _ ,” sier Markus og begynner å le, men fliret går raskt over i en alvorlig mine. “Har du gitt opp Even og funnet deg en ny en?”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, så deg omfavne ham ute på plassen.”

“Herregud, Markus. Nå må du skjerpe deg.”

“Jeg så det jo, du kan ikke nekte for det her ass.”

“Du, det er en kompis fra Oslo.” Isak rister på hodet og himler med øynene. 

“Åh? En kompis.” 

“Ja, en kompis.” Han sukker tungt. Man kan ikke gjøre  _ en  _ ting i denne bygda uten at det blir lagt merke til. Ikke at han bryr seg om noen så ham klemme på Eskild, men likevel. 

“Så du har ikke gitt opp Even?”

“Even snakker vi ikke om.”

“Ikke?” Markus ser spørrende på ham. 

“Nope.” Han kjenner det stikker i brystet bare å si navnet hans. 

“Neivel.”

Det oppstår en liten stillhet. Isak presser leppene sammen, snur seg og fortsetter å rydde i hylla med hermetikk. Vil ikke under noen omstendigheter prate om Even, det gjør ham jo bare lei seg og i dårlig humør. 

“Men kan vi prate om at du har en kompis som kaller deg baby kitten?” 

Markus dytter lekent til ham og Isak merker han ikke var klar for det lille knuffet. Han mister balansen og må ta et steg til siden for å ikke dette i bakken. En boks med erter faller ut av hylla og ned på gulvet. 

Rødmen kjennes som en en eksplosjon i ansiktet. Han bøyer seg, tar opp boksen som nå har fått en liten bulk og setter den tilbake i hylla. Unngår å se på ham. Markus sprekker opp i et stort smil og latteren bølger seg ut av ham.  

“Baby kitten liksom. Fy faen, så morsomt. Tror jeg skal slutte å kalle deg sjef og bare si baby kitten heretter.”

“Det kan du bare drite i.” Isak snur seg og borer øynene i ham. “Om du gjør det, er det ikke sikkert du har noen jobb her lenger.” 

“Oooh, truer du meg?” Markus fortsetter å le, vet vel like godt som ham at det ikke er grunnlag for å si opp noen. 

“Jeg bare advarer deg. Gå og jobb nå, ikke bare stå her og heng.” Han dytter Markus i retning av kassene. 

“Greit, greit. Jeg skal gå å jobbe.” Markus snur seg mot ham. “Baby kitten.”

“Markus!” Markus bare geiper til han før han danser bortover gulvet med verdens største glis.

 

.

 

Tiden snirkler seg avgårde som ei skilpadde på søndagstur. Han har bare vært på jobb i underkant av en time, men det føles som fire. Heldigvis fylles butikken opp med folk når klokka blir halv fem og lokalbefolkningen skal handle middag på vei hjem fra jobb. I tillegg er det mange ferieturister innom Isak melder seg frivillig til å sitte i kassa for å få tankene bort fra Even. 

Men det er ikke så lett å  _ ikke  _ tenke på ham. Hver gang det ringer i bjella kikker han bort på døra som åpner seg og håper det er Even. Ikke det at han vet hva han skal si hvis han dukker opp, han kan jo ikke si så mye utover  _ hei _ og  _ hvordan har du det _ nå som han sitter i kassa. Men han vil i grunn bare se ham, se at han er i live og ikke ser helt herja ut. 

Klokka er blitt ti på halv seks og køen i kassa er nesten like lang som den var for en time siden. Det er tydelig at folk har bestemt seg for å gjøre ukeshandlingen i dag. Handlekurvene er fulle av mat; pålegg, middagsmat, grønnsaker, brød og melk. 

Det ringer i bjella, sikkert for åttende gang de siste fem minuttene og han lurer på om han vil pådra seg en nakkeskade snart av den brå bevegelsen hodet tar hver gang døra åpner seg. 

Pulsen skyter i været, er oppe i to hundre slag per minutt på under et tiendels sekund, og han glemmer nesten å puste. Even har kommet inn i butikken. 

Isak ser han ta opp en kurv og så snu seg sakte mot kassene. Han prøver å hilse med et hodenikk og et smil, men det vil seg ikke. Blir bare sittende og stirre på ham. 

Even stopper midt i en bevegelse. Ser på ham med store øyne. Stirrer så intenst at Isak får følelsen av at han ikke forventet å se ham på jobb. Og normalt ville han jo ikke vært her nå, klokka har jo passert fem. Det knyter seg i brystet av tanken på at Even mest sannsynlig har valgt å handle på et tidspunkt han  _ vet  _ Isak ikke jobber på. 

Munnen åpner seg, som om Even vil si noe. Men han sier ikke noe, bare setter fra seg kurven og går med raske steg mot utgangsdøra.

Han har så lyst å løpe etter ham, få ham til å stoppe og klemme ham hardt. Men det er umulig, køen av kunder som skal betale er lang og han kan jo ikke bare stikke av. En salig blanding av frustrasjon og fortvilelse veller opp i ham. 

Faen! Faen! Faen! 

“Unnskyld, men kan jeg få kvitteringen min? Hallo? Hallo!”

“Hæ?” Han ser forvirret på kunden. 

“Kvitteringen.” Kunden hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på ham. 

“Ja, så klart. Sorry.” 

Rødmen brer seg i ansiktet og han er sykt glad mannen er ukjent, kanskje en feriegjest, og ikke en av de faste kundene fra nabolaget. Han gir mannen kvitteringen med et lite nikk.

“Det er denne varmen.” 

Ordene bare glipper ut av ham. Når han skjønner hva han har sagt, får han lyst til å skli av stolen og gjemme seg bak kassa, for det er slettes ikke så varmt i dag. Gradestokken viste kun tjueen grader da han forlot leiligheten. Før mannen får tid til å respondere, ønsker Isak ham en god dag. Han hilser  kjapt på neste kunde og begynner å skanne varene. 

Blikket glir raskt mot utgangsdøra, i et desperat håp om at han fortsatt er der, men Even har for lengst har gått. 

 

.

 

Isak slukker lysene i butikken og går ut sammen med Åse på rampa. 

“Du Isak?” Åse snur seg og ser på ham, legger hånda på skuldra hans og klemmer til.

“Eh- ja?”

“Går det bra med deg? Jeg har gått og tenkt på det en liten stund nå. Du har ikke vært helt deg selv i det siste og i dag har du vært så stille og fraværende.” Hun ser bekymret på ham.

“Jada, det går fint.” Han tvinger frem et smil. “Det er bare litt mye å tenke på om dagen, prøver å få orden på lokalet ved siden av butikken. Vil gjerne få gjort noe fornuftig med det. Men du vet, banken er ikke så keen på å bidra. Jeg går rundt å tenker på det bare.”

“Lokalet ja. Ja, jeg har hørt at du har ryddet der. Banken er ikke så ivrig på å hjelpe. Nei, det skal ikke være lett.”

“Så ingen grunn til bekymring.” Han presser frem et smil igjen, håper hun kjøper det og forklaringen hans. 

“Men du sier ifra om det er noe vi kan hjelpe deg med. Om det er lokalet eller noe helt annet, ikke sant?”

“Ja da, skal det. Takk Åse.” 

Åse sier hadet og går ned fra rampa. Isak blir stående og vente til hun har gått, så hopper han ned fra rampa og begynner gå. 

Han orker ikke gå opp i leiligheten sin riktig ennå, kjenner den vil føles som en tvangstrøye akkurat nå. Tomt og stille vil det også være nå som Eskild har dratt hjem. Han vil heller ta seg en tur ned til fjorden, sitte på et svaberg og kikke utover vannet. Se på båtene og la tankene fare. 

Skrittene er seige og tunge, og han subber bortover den våte asfalten. Det føles ut som beina er laga av bly. Som alltid tar han til venstre der veien deler seg, går med sakte skritt mot huset til Even og stopper opp ved postkassa hans. Kikker oppover grusgangen og vurderer om han skal ringe på. 

Han bestemmer seg for å gjøre det, må bare få Even i tale, få noen svar på denne håpløse situasjonen og forhåpentligvis klare å nøste opp i knuten mellom dem. 

Garasjedøra er oppe, akkurat som i går og bilen står der. Men sykkelen er borte. Hjertet synker og han har ingen store forhåpninger om at Even skal åpne døra, men han må nesten prøve. Bare sånn i tilfelle. Det kan jo hende at sykkelen er stjålet eller at han har satt den et annet sted? Kanskje han glemte den da han dro fra butikken i sta?

Han ringer på, flere ganger, men ingen åpner så klart og et tungt sukk farer gjennom ham. Kroppen synker litt sammen idet han snur seg og begynner å bevege seg bort fra inngangen og huset hans. 

I frykt for å møte noen han må prate med, kjører han opp tempoet. Går raskt bortover veien, forbi Gregersen, huset til Gudrun og puben. Sakker ikke farten før bebyggelsen forsvinner og han han nærmer seg fjorden. 

Gående langs gangfeltet bort til svaberget  _ hans _ , der han alltid ender opp med å sitte når han trenger en timeout, ser han en sykkel i veirenna. Idet han kommer helt bort til den ser han at det er  _ morfars  _ gamle sykkel. 

Pulsen skyter umiddelbart fart, er i tohundre før han får blunket og han kikker automatisk rundt seg på leit etter Even. Det tar et par sekunder, men så ser han ham. Nesten helt ytterst på svaberget, i nærheten av der han selv pleier å være, sitter Even med ryggen til ham. Ved første øyekast ser det ut som han speider utover fjorden, men når han kommer nærmere ser han at hodet henger. Det kan se ut som han mediterer, men Isak frykter det er helt andre ting han gjør. 

Isak fortsetter med forsiktige skritt bortover svaberget, helt til han står like bak Even. Hjertet hamrer ukontrollert idet han legger hånda på skuldra hans. 

“Even?” 

Stemmen er myk og lavmælt. Han vil ikke skremme ham, men han lykkes ikke, for Even skvetter voldsomt. Reiser seg brått og snur seg mot ham. De blå øynene stirrer på han uten å blunke. 

Han rygger bakover, tråkker på en kvist og mister balansen. Isak strekker ut armen, tar tak i t-skjorta hans og trekker ham mot seg, hindrer han i å falle. 

“Hvorfor unngår du meg?” Stemmen er mer anklagende enn spørrende og han angrer umiddelbart når Even vrir seg unna ham. 

“Eh- uhm- n-n-n-ei, altså-” Even stammer. 

“Du bare stakk på lørdag og så har du gått i hi siden, ikke tatt telefonen eller svart på meldinger. Og i dag rømte du butikken, har jeg gjort noe galt?” 

“Du har ikke gjort noe galt,” sier han lavmælt.

“Men hva skjer da?” spør han, litt oppgitt og bekymret på en gang. “Jeg liker deg jævlig godt, så mye at hjertet mitt tripler slagene hver gang jeg ser deg og så har jeg gått og håpet og trodd at du kanskje følte noe av det samme. Ihvertfall da jeg sovnet inntil deg på lørdag.”

“Jeg-” Even stopper opp, lukker øynene og biter seg selv i leppa. 

“Har jeg tatt så feil? Liker du meg ikke?” spør han med sårhet i stemmen. “Hvis du ikke liker meg, så kan du vel si det rett til meg i stedet for å la meg henge i løse lufta uten et jævla fotfeste.”

“Jo, jeg liker deg.” Even kikker ned i bakken og svelger hardt.  

“Men ikke sånn som jeg liker deg da eller?”

Even løfter ikke blikket, bare står og kikker ned i bakken og sparker til en løs stein. Stillheten er kvelende og det knyter seg i brystet av at han ikke sier noe, ikke svarer på spørsmålet hans. 

“Jo, jeg liker deg veldig mye,” mumler Even til slutt. 

“Men- men- hvorfor er du sånn her da? Hvorfor unngår du meg?”

Even blir stum igjen, bare kikker ned i bakken uten å svare. Pusten er ukontrollert og øynene er blanke som om han er på nippet til å begynne å grine. En måke letter like bortenfor dem og skriker høylytt mens den flyr utover fjorden. 

Han kjenner han må si noe, hjelpe Even på et vis. 

“Kan du ikke bare bli med meg hjem, så kan vi prate sammen. Det hjelper alltid å prate om ting. Spesielt om ting som er vanskelig. Eller så trenger vi ikke prate i det hele tatt, kan bare ligge inntil hverandre i senga. Vær så snill.” 

Han strekker ut armen, prøver å ta tak i hånda til Even og trekke han inntil seg. Men Even rygger, tar et langt skritt bakover så han ikke når ham.  

“Jeg kan ikke. Sorry.”

“Kan ikke? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Nei, jeg kan ikke. Oss to, det går bare ikke.”

“Hvorfor ikke? Hva er det som gjør at det blir så vanskelig?”

“Fordi.”

“Fordi? Du kan jo ikke bare si fordi.”

“Det var ikke meningen at dette skulle skje.” 

Stemmen til Even skjelver og et par tårer renner nedover kinnet hans. Isak får så lyst å tørke dem bort, men vet Even ikke vil tillate det, at han bare vil rygge enda lenger bakover om han kommer nærmere. 

“Hva da?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

“Forelske meg. Jeg skulle ikke forelske meg.” Even stopper opp, ser ut i lufta som om han leter etter de rette ordene. ”Hvorfor måtte du løpe ned fra leiligheten din og ut på plassen foran butikken og bare- faen.” Even slipper ut et dypt og langt sukk.

“Og bare hva da?”

“Være så forbanna fin og vennlig. Smile og ja- gi meg  _ det _ blikket.” 

“Hva skulle jeg gjøre da? Du sto der som en åpenbaring, som om sommersola hadde fått kamp om å lyse sterkest?”

Even bare rister gjentatte ganger på hodet og snøfter, er åpenbart ikke enig i karakteristikken. Fester blikket på et punkt bortenfor Isak og mumler noe han ikke forstår 

“Kan du ikke bli med hjem da? Vær så snill. Vi kan finne ut av ting sammen.”

“Det blir for komplisert, jeg er for komplisert. Det må du vel ha merket allerede.”

“Jeg driter i historien din, hva som har skjedd før. Alt jeg bryr meg om er her og nå, hva jeg har sett av deg mens vi har kjent hverandre. Og jeg har aldri møtt en finere fyr enn deg.”

“Det går bare ikke. Jeg er ikke den du tror, og jeg bare vet det ikke kommer til å funke.”

“Men hør da, jeg vil ha deg sånn du er.”

“Det går bare ikke,” gjentar Even. “Vi kan ikke være mer enn bare venner.” 

_ Venner.  _

Ordet treffer ham som en knyttneve i ansiktet. Er det  _ en _ person han ikke kun vil være venn med så er det Even. Fine, herlige, morsomme og kjekke Even. Fortvilelsen bryter seg frem og legger seg som et slør rundt han. 

“Men hva med lørdag da? Betydde det  _ ingenting _ ?” Stemmen sprekker midt i det siste ordet. 

“Jeg skulle ikke ha gjort det,” sier Even lavmælt. 

“Så hvorfor lot du meg tro at du var keen på noe mer? Hvorfor sa du ikke nei?” 

Isak kjenner gråten i halsen. Svelger gjentatte ganger for å holde den unna, men lykkes bare sånn halvveis. Øynene er våte, det tårner seg opp i øyekroken og tårer triller nedover kinnet.

“Jeg- jeg- klart det ikke. Men vi må bare glemme det, for det kan ikke bli noe mellom oss.” 

Skal han liksom bare glemme det som skjedde på lørdag? Glemme den magiske sexen? Glemme at han sovnet halvt liggende inntil Even og kjente varme, nærhet og fullkommenhet? 

“Det går ikke,” sier han stille og tørker tårene med håndbaken. “Jeg klarer ikke å glemme det.”

“Du må det, vær så snill.” Even ser på han med bedende øyne. 

“Jeg klarer ikke.”

“Du må det,” gjentar han, stemmen er nesten bare en hvisken.

“Faen ta deg, Even.” 

Han snur seg, kniper igjen øynene og kveler et hikst. Ordene som ligger på tunga stritter i mot, vil ikke ut i det åpne luftlommen mellom dem. De er vonde, men må bare bli sagt. For selv om det vil gjøre vondt, så vil alternativet være enda vondere akkurat nå.  

“Da må vi ha en pause i fra-”

“Pause?” Øynene til Even vider seg ut. 

“Jeg tror ikke vi kan henge sammen på en stund, det blir for vondt for meg.” 

Isak ser på ham, ser de vidåpne, tårefylte øynene stirre tilbake. Even biter seg hardt i leppa som for å kvele et hikst. 

“Jeg må gå.”

Musklene i overkroppen spenner seg sånn ubehagelig. Pusten snubler på vei ut, kommer i korte, hyppige drag. Det hogger til i brystet av tanken på at Even og han ikke skal tilbringe tid sammen, at ting skal gå tilbake til sånn det var  _ før Even _ . Sånn det var når ensomheten snek seg innpå ham og ofte var hans eneste venn om kveldene.

“Men Even- du- kan vi, ikke- du kan ikke-” 

“Nei, jeg må gå nå,” sier han bestemt. 

“Nei, vær så snill. Ikke gå.”

Han tar tak i t-skjorta til Even idet han begynner å bevege seg, ber ham på nytt om å bli, men Even sliter seg løs og løper bortover det glatte svaberget. Isak ser han mister balansen og planter kneet og håndflata hardt i bakken, reiser seg raskt igjen og skynder seg mot gangveien og sykkelen som ligger i veirenna. 

Even hiver seg på sykkelen og Isak blir stående med tårer i øynene, helt tom innvendig, og ser han sykler avgårde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... sorry... 😬 Dere ble kanskje ikke noe klokere på Even etter dette. Even og Isak surrer rundt på bunnen nå. Så får vi bare krysse fingrene at dem finner veie opp igjen. Forhåpentligvis sammen, for det er jo nå konstatert at begge liker hverandre 💖 Det kan vel bare gå bedre nå eller hva tror dere?
> 
> Nok en gang har BEWA hjulpet meg med både gramatikk og innhold. 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer, synsinger og hjerter. De betyr enormt mye og jeg blir hoppende glad for hver og en av dem. 💖


	37. Desp til et nytt  nivå

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Nytt kapittel før tida 💖

Sola har for lengst gått ned og lufta er litt kjølig etter kveldens tredje regnskur. Isak sitter ute på verandaen, ansiktet er vendt ut mot plassen foran butikken og han kikker ut i mørket. Hadde det vært lyst ute, kunne han nesten sett huset til Even. Nå ser han ingenting, bare noen gatelys og enkelte lys i nabolaget.

Det ligger noe tyngende på skuldrene hans og trykker han ned, gjør det nesten umulig å reise seg eller bevege seg. Det er så tungt at han tviler på om han orker å gå på jobb i morra.

Han burde vært i seng for lengst, men han vet det er umulig å få sove, enda så trøtt han er. Tankene spinner i voldsom fart og gir ham ikke fred.  

Å tenke på Even gjør vondt. Ikke bare fordi han savner ham, men også fordi han er nesten helt sikker på at Even har det like vondt som ham, eller kanskje verre. Han har hatt en klump i magen helt siden de snakket med hverandre ved fjorden.

Ut i fra radioen på kjøkkenet siver det ut norske hits fra en av P4s mange kanaler. Plutselig rykker det til i kroppen og han snur seg mot døråpningen for å høre sangen bedre.

 

_Eg står aleine, og eg veit ikkje om eg tør_

_For me dansar ikkje for moro skyld, og hue og hjarta det spinn_

_Me dansar ikkje for moro skyld, eg veit at kjærlighet finns_

 

Brått dukker det opp et minne fra Sankthanskvelden. Even og han danset sammen til denne sangen, holdt rundt hverandre og svaiet til musikken.

Trangen til å skrive til Even veller opp i ham. Han griper resolutt tak i telefonen, åpner chatten og tenker han må gjøre et siste forsøk på å få Even til å forstå hvor mye han vil dette, hvor lite alle problemene hans betyr og rett og slett hvor glad han er i ham.

Fingrene danser over skjermen, ordene bare flommer ut av ham som en geysir i full aktivitet og et kvarter senere sender han Even den lengste meldinga han noen gang har sendt.

 

**Isak (02.13)** : _Kjære fine Even 💖 Nå sitter jeg ute på balkongen der jeg satt da jeg så deg første gangen, og jeg tenker på deg. Tenker på den høye, slanke fyren med gullkrone på toppen og de litt usikre, men vakre blå øyne som bare dukket opp fra intet og tok livet mitt med storm._

_Det er tusen ting jeg gjerne skulle ha sagt deg da jeg traff deg nede ved fjorden, men jeg fikk ikke anledning, for alt ble så dumt og håpløst._

_Jeg klarer ikke gi slipp på tanken om oss to, at vi kanskje kunne ha fått det til om vi hadde prøvd._

_Så hva gjør en hodestups forelska kjøpmann da? Tar desp til et nytt nivå og gjør noe han aldri gjør. Skriver noen ord, et kjærlighetsbrev om du vil. Før så ville jeg himlet med øynene gjentatte ganger og sagt det var kleint å skrive en sånn melding, men nå gir jeg faen for du er verdt tusen meldinger fylt med fine ord. Om deg. Håper du vil lese alt jeg har tenkt skrive._

_Først vil jeg si at du er helt fantastisk. Jeg har aldri møtt noen som deg før. Du er både kjekk og fin og morsom og varm og herlig. Og kunstnerisk og flink. Som jeg sa banker hjertet mitt sånn tre ganger fortere hver gang jeg ser deg. Det skjedde første gang jeg så deg og har ikke sluttet ennå._

_Jeg åpner ikke butikken på en fredagskveld, langt etter stengetid, for hvem som helst. Jeg gjordet det bare fordi du var så sykt kjekk og jeg ville liksom ikke gi slipp på deg med en gang. Har aldri gjort det der før og kommer vel ikke til å gjøre det igjen, om det ikke er deg som spør._

_Jeg skjønner at du har noen ting du ikke vil snakke om fordi det er vanskelig. Du er ikke alene om å ha det sånn, for jeg har også ting jeg ikke har lyst at folk skal få vite om, ting jeg skammer meg over eller synes er flaut. Vi har alle vårt og hvor vanskelig noe er kan man bare vite selv._

_Jeg kan jo si deg en kjip ting, som ingen andre vet: Bursdagen min i år var en av de kjipeste bursdagene mine jeg kan huske på lenge. Som jeg sa så var jeg alene og jeg var ikke helt ærlig med deg når jeg fortalte om den. For det var sykt ensomt å sitte oppe i leiligheten min og ikke ha noen å dele den med. Bare meg og Flemming, en fuckings katt liksom…_

_Lørdagen derimot… da du kom med de fineste bildene og vi delte vin og grønt… var spesiell. Selv om det kanskje ble litt rart på et punkt der, så ville jeg ikke byttet den ut mot noe annet. Og natten var som jeg sa helt magisk <3 _

_Jeg er på ingen måte sint på deg, om du tenker det. Jeg er bare utrolig lei meg for at du ikke tør å åpne deg for meg. At du kanskje ikke tror du fortjener meg eller tror jeg ikke vil være sammen med deg om jeg får vite om hele deg. Jeg vet ikke helt hva du tenker… Men uansett så tror jeg ikke noe du kan si vil være for vanskelig for meg å takle. Fordi det er deg._

_Det er litt vanskelig for meg å skrive det jeg skal nå, for jeg tror det kanskje vil være litt vanskelig for deg å lese. Men jeg hopper i det. Unnskyld på forhånd om jeg tar feil. Om mine antagelser ikke stemmer, håper jeg du ikke blir sint på meg._

_I forrige uke kom Lill innom butikken og fortalte meg at du hadde takket nei til jobben og hun synes det var utrolig leit fordi dere hadde fått så god tone og du virket perfekt for jobben. Det eneste som gjensto var en vandelsattest. Hun skjønte ikke så mye av hvorfor du plutselig sa nei, og sånn med en gang gjorde ikke jeg det heller._

_Men så begynte jeg å tenke, for jeg klarer jo ikke å la være å tenke på deg, og så tenkte jeg at grunnen til at du takket nei, var på grunn av vandelsattesten. At den kanskje ikke er plettfri og at du ikke vil at folk skal vite det. Så om jeg har rett i mine antagelser så skjønner jeg om du ikke er så keen på at folk skal vite om det._

_Jeg tenker at alle som har gjort noe dumt, fortjener en ny sjanse. Har man tatt sin straff og gjort opp for seg, så er man ferdig med det._

_Uansett hva som er sant eller ikke sant, så endrer det ikke noe. Jeg er like hodestups forelska og jeg ser fortsatt for meg at vi to kunne passet bra sammen._

_Jeg fanger fisken, du lager maten og så spiser vi i lag._

_Og så ender vi i sofaen, mens Flemming sitter på kanten av sofaen og skuler bort på deg, sjalu, fordi du får mest oppmerksomhet, mest kos og små kyss. Jeg har sagt ifra til Flemming at han må være forberedt på å måtte dele meg med noen og at jeg ønsker det er deg._

_Glad i deg 💖_

_Klem fra Isak 💖_

 

Hjertet hamrer taktfast under t-skjorta. Han reiser seg brått og skyver stolen bakover, blir stående og stirre ut i lufta før han setter seg igjen. Sekunder etterpå reiser han seg på nytt, stapper mobilen i lomma og går inn. Det føles som en hærskare med maur kravler inne i ham, i beina helt ut til tærne og armene helt ut til fingertuppene. Han må ut og gå en tur.

For dette gjør det ikke enklere å få sove. Den meldingen han nettopp sendte vil sikkert holde ham våken enda lenger enn hvis han hadde latt være, men selv om det føles mer skremmende enn godt, så er han glad han har fått sagt han alt han ville si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der tok Isak desp til et nytt nivå! Hva synes dere om "kjærlighetsbrevet" til Isak? Tror dere Even kommer nå?
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang vært superflink og hjulpet meg med både gramatikk, tekst og innhold 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de nydelige tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir helt overveldet over engasjementet deres. Tusen, tusen takk alle sammen 💖


	38. Er det fortsatt plass til meg?

Håret står til alle kanter, øynene er rødsprengte og matte, huden under øynene er posete og anelse mørkere enn de pleier å være. Isak sukker tungt, finner frem tannbørsten og dekker busten med en stripe tannkrem, skrur så på det kalde vannet og lar det renne.

Biip, biip.

Han mister tannbørsten i vasken og tannkremen faller av. Det lille chat-ikonet lyser opp på den lille mobilskjermen og pulsen er i to hundre før han får blunket. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk og tar et godt magedrag før han åpner telefonen for å se hvem som har meldt han.

Skuffelsen slår innover ham når han ser at det er Markus som sender han en melding.

 

 **Markus (23.46):** Hei, sjef! Kommer du på jobb i morra? Håper du blir frisk til i morra for du er savnet. Å være på jobb uten deg er kjipt. Else er ei sånn tørrpinne.

 

Han stirrer lenge på meldingen uten å vite hva han skal svare, har utsatt i hele kveld å bestemme seg for om han skal gå på jobb i morra eller ikke. Å være hjemme på grunn av kjærlighetssorg er kanskje ikke gyldig fravær, men han har bare ikke orket å face folk.

Han bør vel følge rådet til både Jonas og Eskild om å komme seg på jobb. For å ligge hjemme i senga og være lei seg hjelper ikke. De har jo rett, han føler seg jo ikke noe bedre.

 **Isak (23.50):** Hei. Jeg satser på å være på plass i morra. Hyggelig at jeg er savnet.

 **Markus (23.50):** Fett! Gleder meg.

 

Isak legger fra seg telefonen, pusser tenna og går på do før han subber inn på soverommet med Flemming hakk i hel. Han bruker fortsatt dyna og puta som Even brukte og det lukter fortsatt av ham. Det hjelper ham ikke med å sove akkurat, men han klarer ikke la være.

En serie med gjesp forlater han idet hodet treffer puta og han lukker øynene i håp om at det ikke vil ta flere timer å sovne, slik som det gjorde i går.

 

.

 

En svak ringelyd drar ham ut av søvnen. Sakte, men sikkert åpner han øynene og ser forvirret ut i rommet. Ringte det på døra eller var den ringelyden bare en del av den rare drømmen han var midt i?  

Han kikker bort på vekkerklokka på nattbordet og ser at klokka er kvart over ett. Konkluderer med at han må ha drømt. Han lukker øynene i håp om å sovne raskt igjen. Det skjer jo så klart ikke. Han drømte at Even var elektriker og skulle montere et titalls lamper hjemme hos ham og nå klarer han ikke få drømmen ut av hodet. I tillegg regner det ute og digre regndråper treffer taket med stor kraft.

Plutselig hører han en svak bankelyd ute i gangen. Han reiser seg brått og lytter, hører på nytt små dunk blande seg med trommingen på taket. Det er akkurat som om  noen banker i treverket. Flemming ligger og sover nær hodeputa hans, så det kan ikke være ham som lager lydene.

Han står opp og lyden blir sterkere og sterkere, og når han kommer ut i gangen skjønner han at noen står å banker på døra hans. Pulsen skyter i været og hjertet hamrer ukontrollert. Det er noen få som har nøkkel til ytterdøra nede. Åse, Else, Solveig og Markus. Og Jonas da. Men ingen av dem kan vel stå i trappa og banke på?

Døra åpnes forsiktig. Øynene vider seg ut og munnen er vidåpen når han ser hvem som står i trappa og ser på ham. Ansiktet er blekt, leppene sprukne og øynene er rødsprengte. Håret ligger flatt mot hodet, det drypper vann fra tuppene og ned på skuldrene og t-skjorta er våt, klistrer seg til overkroppen.

“Even!”

“Hei.” Stemmen er lav, nesten bare en hvisken og han svelger hardt.

“Hvordan kom du deg inn?”

“Ekstranøkkelen din. Jeg- eh- glemte å levere den tilbake. Jeg ringte på, men du svarte ikke så-”

Adamseplet til Even går opp og ned gjentatte ganger og han fester blikket på skoene sine som om han er redd for å få kjeft for å låse seg inn i gangen til Isak uten å spørre om lov først. Isak bare står og ser på ham, fortsatt ikke _helt_ våken etter drømmen og han skjønner ingenting.

“Hva gjør du her?”

Even løfter blikket og ser på ham med de tristeste øynene. “Eh- kan jeg sove sammen med deg?”

Hjertet synger, men han klarer ikke helt å smile for han er fremdeles litt i ørska. “Du kan det.”

“Så lover jeg å fortelle deg i morra.”

Øynene til Isak blir våte. Han griper tak i hånda til Even og tar et par steg bakover, får han til å følge med inn i gangen. Han dytte igjen døra med hånda før han trekker Even mot seg, kranser armene rundt nakken og linker pannene deres sammen. Driter i om at han blir våt.

Det bruser inne i ham, som om en sverm med bier har sluppet fri og surrer rundt, ikke bare i magen, men i hele han. Isak er så lettet over at Even endelig står fremfor ham. En sti med tårer renner nedover kinnene hans.

“Du _må ikke_ det da hvis du ikke er klar for det. Men kan du love meg at du ikke stikker av igjen? Jeg orker ikke det en gang til, det gjør så vondt.”

“Jeg lover.”

Even kranser armene rundt ham og lukker øynene, men klarer ikke hindre tårene i å komme. Isak trekker han helt inntil seg, legger hendene på kinnene hans og det går en skjelven gjennom Even idet han kysser øyelokkene hans.

“Kom.”

Isak lar ikke Even svare, bare tar tak i den ene hånda hans og leder ham inn på soverommet. Slipper hånda, går inn på badet og finner et håndkle til ham. Tilbake på soverommet tar Isak tak i Flemming og lemper han ut i gangen før døra lukkes og han deiser ned i senga.

Even står midt i rommet med håndkle i hånda og Isak ser han nøler. Blikket flakker og han biter seg i leppa uten å gjøre tegn til å bruke håndkle eller kle av seg.  

“Kle av deg og kom hit da.”

Isak gir ham et smil mens han letter på dyna og strekker ut armen, inviterter han inn til seg. Even sier ikke noe, bare kler av seg t-skjorta og shortsen og tørker seg med håndkle.

Madrassen svaier litt idet Even treffer senga og kryper bort til ham. Isak krummer armen rundt ham så fort han er nær nok. Vil holde han tett inntil seg hele natten, uka, året, helt til tiden slutter å eksistere.

Kroppen til Even er kald. Isak kjenner at musklene hans spenner seg og at han skjelver litt. Kanskje fordi han fryser, han har jo vært ute i regnet, eller kanskje fordi han ligger i senga til Isak uten helt å vite hva status er mellom dem?

Isak tar tak i armen til Even, legger den over sin egen midje og hånda blir hvilende nederst i korsryggen, helt nede der linningen på bokseren starter. Han vil at Even skal skjønne at han vil ha ham helt inntil seg.   

“Unnskyld.” Even hvisker ordet inn mot halsgropa og den varme huden.

“Shhh.” Han stryker Even på ryggen og kysser han på panna. “Jeg vil at du skal se på meg for jeg har noe på hjertet, kan du det?”

Even kikker usikkert opp på ham med våte øyne.

“Vet du hva jeg vil vi skal gjøre nå?” spør han med et lite smil i munnviken.

“Nei?” Stemmen er nølende, nesten bare en hvisken.

“Nå vil jeg at vi skal leke en lek som heter Isak og Even minutt for minutt. Den er sånn at vi bare tenker på hva vi skal gjøre i det neste minuttet. Alt annet er uvesentlig, det bare driter vi i akkurat nå. Er du med på det?”

“Okei,” sier han lavmælt.

“Og vet du hva jeg synes vi skal gjøre i dette minuttet?”

“Nei.”

“Kysse.”

“Kysse,” gjentar Even og et ørlite smil former seg.

“Mm. Bare fordi det er sykt digg og du har verdens beste lepper. Sååå, vil du det?”

“Mm.”

Even prøver å nikke og det er ikke så lett siden han ligger med hodet på armen til Isak. Men Isak kjenner bevegelsen, kjenner de våte nakkehårene til Even kile på armen.

Isak bøyer seg fremover, lukker øynene og lar leppene møte Evens. Utallige forsiktige berøringer vekker nervene i leppene og sender kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen.

De små kyssene er ikke nok. Leppene, hodet, kroppen, ja hele han vil ha mer. Han presser tungen inn i munnen hans og lar den møte Evens tunge mens hånda forsvinner inn i det våte håret hans. Kyssene blir lengre og dypere, mer intense og små stønn siver ut i den lille lommen av luft mellom dem.

Til slutt, når all luft er borte, glir leppene fra hverandre, men han kjenner fortsatt den varme pusten mot munnen sin. Isak åpner øynene og møter hans. De glitrer ikke sånn som han har sett dem gjøre før, men de er fortsatt de fineste øynene han vet om.

“Jeg er så sykt glad for at du er her akkurat nå.” Tommelen stryker over Evens kinn.

“Og jeg er glad at det fortsatt er plass til meg her.” Stemmen er lavmælt.

“Det er alltid plass til deg her.” Han peker mot hjertet sitt og kysser han raskt på munnen.

“Jeg kan liksom ikke skjønne det sånn som jeg har oppført meg.” Ordene kommer ut som en hvisken. Even stirrer på Isak, øynene er unnskyldende og fulle av anger.

“Ikke tenk på det, jeg er bare glad du er her nå.” Han forsegler ordene med et kyss.

Det blir stille, flere minutter går uten at noen av dem sier noe, bare ligger tause inntil hverandre og stryker på hverandre. Det er ikke ukomfortable, bare fint og behagelig. Hånda til Isak går varsomt opp og ned armen til Even og han ser at øynene hans blir tyngre for hver berøring.

“Trøtt?” spør han til slutt når han skjønner at Even kjemper med å holde seg våken.

“Veldig.” Even lukker øynene og gjesper.

“Kanskje vi skal prøve å sove litt?”

“Mm, tror det,” mumler Even.

“Men- uhm- du er her i morgen tidlig?”

Usikkerhet trenger seg frem i stemmen og han biter seg nervøst i underleppa. Han hater å måtte spørre, men må bare forsikre seg om at han virkelig mente det han sa i sta. Kroppen til Even stivner i det spørsmålet er stilt. Even fester blikket på ham et kort øyeblikk.

“Jeg lover.”

“Så fint. Men- eh- trenger du litt space eller vil du sove sånn her?”

“Vil gjerne sove sånn her. Kan vi det?” Even ser håpefullt på ham.

“Ja.” Han smiler og kysser Even midt på munnen, kjenner han umiddelbart synker inn mot brystkassa hans.

“God natt.”

“God natt.”

Isak lukker øynene og ligger å lytter til pusten til Even, brystkassa hans går sakte opp og ned. Han tror ikke det blir så mye søvn i natt heller, men det gjør ikke noe. For han ligger gladelig våken og kikker på Even i stedet.  

Det er stille en lang stund, kanskje flere minutter, og Isak er sikker på at Even har sovnet. Men plutselig spenner kroppen til Even seg og pusten blir hakkete. Han hører Even snufse og kjenner noe vått treffe brystkassa.

“Even?” Han stryker Even på armen.

“Jeg bare-” Even snufser igjen. “Det du skrev til meg i går-”

“Ja?”

Kinnene farges sakte men sikkert røde bare ved tanken på den lange kjærlighetserklæringen han ga Even. Han angrer ikke for han er nesten helt sikker på at Even ikke hadde kommet om han ikke hadde sendt den.

“Det er det fineste noen noen gang har skrevet til meg.”

“Er det?”

“Mm. Men jeg kan bare ikke skjønne at du skrev det. Jeg har jo oppført meg som en dust og jeg skammer meg sånn.”

Isak tar et strammere grep rundt overkroppen til Even og presser ham enda nærmere seg selv, så nære at de smelter sammen og han føler at de går i ett med hverandre.

“Vi tenker ikke på det nå, Even.”

“Og det uhm- det ene du skrev-”

“Ikke tenk på det.”

“Men det er så vanskelig å la være,” sier Even og gråter inn i brystkassa hans, salte tårer renner nedover den svette huden.

“Ssshh. Jeg er bare glad for at du er her nå, at du kom, at du vil slippe meg inn i det såre.”

Øynene fylles med tårer og han må kjempe for at klumpen i halsen ikke skal sprekke og la gråten ta overhånd. Stemmen, ordene og tårene til Even er som små knivstikk i hjertet.

“Men- men,” snufser Even, borer ansiktet inn i brystet hans og klemmer hardt rundt midjen.

“Vi prater om alt det en annen gang, ikke nå. Nå kjører vi fortsatt minutt for minutt og i dette minuttet foreslår jeg at vi kysser litt igjen. Okei?”

“Okei,” sier han spakt.

Isak legger hånda rundt nakken til Even og trekker han inntil seg, så nærme at han kjenner den varme pusten til Even mot leppene sine. Han tar tak i overleppa hans, smaker forsiktig på den før han stikker tunga ut og lar den møte hans.

Kysset trekker ut i både omfang og tid, men han bryr seg ikke. Det er jo ingenting de skal rekke. De blir liggende tett inntil hverandre og kysse helt til det vonde og vanskelige ikke ligger fremst i pannebrasken lenger og øynene begynner å glippe og de sovner.    
  


*

 

Isak våkner brått og sperrer øynene opp. Hjertet hamrer raskt og pusten er elevert. Det tar noen sekunder og så skjønner han at ingen kriminell motorsykkelgjeng er ute etter han og har tatt Even, at det bare var en drøm og at han faktisk ligger i sin egen seng med Even ved siden av seg.

Et smil kryper oppover ansiktet. Han snur seg i senga og strekker ut hånda for å finne Even, men hånda treffer kun en klump med dyne.

Even er ikke der.

Han reiser seg brått, kaster et blikk mot vekkerklokka som viser 04.51 og går mot døra, snubler i klær som ligger på gulvet, men klarer å holde balansen. Døra rives opp og han går med raske, bestemte skritt ut i stua.

Even står med et glass i hånda og stirrer ut av stuevinduet og Isak trekker et lettens sukk når han ser ham.

Han går med lette skritt mot Even. Kranser armene rundt midjen hans og legger haka på skuldra, plasserer et lite kyss på den myke huden på halsen og hvisker han i øret.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

“Hva gjør du ute i stua?”

“Jeg våknet og så fikk jeg ikke ikke sove igjen. Ville ikke vekke deg, så jeg bare sto opp. Vekket jeg deg likevel?”

“Nei, jeg våknet av en kjip drøm og så var ikke du der, så da måtte jeg finne deg.”

“Okei,” sier Even stille.

“Kom tilbake til senga da, vær så snill. Det er så ensomt uten deg.”  

Isak tar tak i den ledig hånda til Even, lar fingrene gli mellom hans slik at de flettes i hverandre og klemmer til.

“Okei.”

Even lar seg lede tilbake inn på soverommet og når Isak har lagt seg, inviterer han Even til å ligge på armen igjen.  

“Hva vil du gjøre i dette minuttet?” spør han ham.

“Vei ikke.”

“Fortell meg om den siste fine filmopplevelsen du hadde.”

“Den siste fine filmopplevelsen?”

“Ja, jeg vil gjerne høre om den.”

“Det er bare noen få dager siden,” starter Even, prater inn mot kragebeinet hans. “Så film med en utrolig fin fyr, men fikk bare sett halve filmen før den plutselig ikke ble så viktig lenger. Et par hender og en munn ble viktigere.”

“Ååh?” Et lite smil brer seg i ansiktet hans.

“Men jeg fikk panikk, og fucka opp igjen. Det har blitt en del av det de siste ukene, så jeg vet ikke om han jeg så film med synes det var så fint i grunn, det ødela sikkert hele opplevelsen.”

Det blir stille et øyeblikk. Isak stryker Even langsomt på ryggen mens han lurer på hva han skal si, om han skal pynte på sannheten eller være dønn ærlig.

“Jeg skal ikke juge til deg, jeg var veldig forvirra og lei meg da jeg våknet til tom leilighet-”

Han kjenner kroppen til Even stivne idet ordene forlater munnen. Han lar de fjærlette bevegelsene, fingrene som vandrer opp og ned ryggsøylen gjentatte ganger, være en motvekt til de ordene og sannheten han nettopp serverte.

“Unnskyld. Unnskyld.”

“Men det som skjedde før vi sovna og du dro, det var- ja- jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal beskrive det utenom å si det var magisk.”

“Det synes jeg og.” Even presser leppene sine mot den svette huden og kysser ham, før en serie med gjesp trenger seg opp og frem.

“Jeg gjør det gjerne igjen og så lager vi bare en litt annen slutt.”

Even ser opp på ham og det ligger en sårhet i blikket han får, kanskje en skam over at han er grunnen til at de må lage ny slutt tenker Isak. Men det er også et lite hint av forventninger i blikket, og takknemlighet over å få muligheten til gjøre ting på nytt, skape nye, bedre minner.  

“Hva slags slutt da?” Stemmen er spak.

“En dusj sammen etterpå kanskje? Eller et nattbad ved fjorden? Pizza i senga?”

“Hater ikke du smuler i senga?”

“Er det _det_ du henger deg opp i?” Han ler lett og klyper Even forsiktig i huden like overfor linninga på boksershortsen. “Men ja, jeg har egentlig en policy om null spising senga. Men ingen regler uten unntak. Og jeg gjør mer enn gjerne et unntak for deg, bare det ikke blir en vane.”

De faller i stillhet, blir liggende og stryke over naken hud. Isak lukker øynene og kjenner varmen fra Even trenge seg inn i ham. Likevel presser han seg enda nærmere Even før han tar tak i dyna og trekker den så langt opp at nesten bare hodene deres synes.

Han vil så gjerne få Even til å slappe av, få alle de spente musklene i kroppen til å hvile. Men det er tydelig at Even ligger å tenker på noe, kanskje noe vondt og vanskelig, som gjør at han ikke makter.

“Du er alt for bra for meg.”

Ordene kommer brått, stemmen er full av sårhet og Even trekker ut et langt sukk. Isak stopper håndbevegelsen tvert og klemmer Even i overarmen for å få oppmerksomheten hans. Han skjønner han _må_ si noe før usikkerheten til Even på nytt slår ut i full blomst. Det rører seg under dyna og Even løfter blikket, ser på ham med triste øyne.

“Nei, Even. Det du sier der er bare tull. Jeg er overbevist om at vi er like bra for hverandre.”

Isak kysser ham på panna, flere små og lette kyss, før hånda forsvinner inn i håret hans. Fingrene lager små, lette sirkelbevegelser mot hodebunnen, tvinner håret rundt tuppene. Starter helt fremme ved panna og jobber seg bakover til han kommet til hårfestet i nakken. Gjentar bevegelsene om og om igjen.

Evens slipper til slutt ut noen fornøyde lyder og Isak kjenner den den spente kroppen endelig synker sammen mot brystkassa hans. Hjertet vokse for hvert lille sukk som siver ut og treffer kragebeinet.

Han kjenner han fortsatt er trøtt og trenger mer søvn. Klokka er jo bare halv seks og han skal jo ikke på jobb før tolv. Øynene glipper og håndbevegelsene blir seigere og seigere for hvert sekund som går og det tar ikke lang tid før han sovner igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og DER kom Even! Endelig vil nok mange si 💖 Hva synes dere om natten og det Isak og Even sier til hverandre / snakker om? Klarer dem å se forbi alt det kjipe som har skjedd og klarte opp av gjørma _sammen_? 
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang hjulpet meg med gramatikk og innhold - hurra for gode betaer 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de nydelige tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir sånn sprudlende glad av absolutt alle tilbakemeldinger. Dere lesere er bare best! 💖💖💖


	39. Spire

I tillegg til smør, ost, syltetøy og en pakke med knekkebrød er kjøkkenbordet er dekket med et ekstra sett med tallerken, kniv og kaffekopp. Isak smiler og slipper ut et fornøyd sukk, kjenner seg både spent og glad for den forestående frokosten.

Han strekker seg av gammel vane mot radioen, men trekker hånda tilbake når han hører romsteringer i fra gangen. Smiler enda bredere og tenker at i dag trenger han ikke stemmene og musikken som selskap.

Kaffen er så vidt påbegynt. Han snur seg og ser de første dråpene med væske treffe den tomme kolben. Lyden av skritt treffer øret og han snur seg. Even lener seg mot åpningen mellom stua og kjøkkenet, nydusja og våt i håret, og til tross for at øynene ser slitne ut og huden er litt gusten, ser han ut som en supermodell, en gresk gud om du vil.

Even trekker pusten godt inn, biter seg forsiktig i underleppa og ser litt usikkert på ham.  

“Hei.” Stemmen hans er lavmælt.

“Hei.” Isak gir han et smil. “Det gikk greit å dusje? Du fant såper og sånt?”

“Mm. Det var digg med en dusj.”

“Så bra. Lyst på frokost?”

“Ihvertfall kaffe.”

“Sett deg da, så kommer jeg med kaffen snart. Som du ser så har jeg ikke så mye spennende å by på.”

“Det går bra. Er ikke sånn kjempesulten, men bør vel spise litt.”

“Frokost er dagens viktigste måltid, vet du.”

“Ja.”

Even setter seg ned med et lite sukk og spinner kniven rundt og rundt med fingrene. Isak lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og ser på ham, ser han virker litt stressa. Før han får sagt noe, kommer Flemming inn, mjauer høylytt og stjeler begges oppmerksomhet.

Katten hopper opp på fanget til Even og Isak ser på dem, ser Even klø ham på toppen av hodet og bak øret, og hører Flemming brumme fornøyd.

“Han digger deg.” Isak nikker mot Flemming.

“Jeg digger ham og. Hvor gammel er han?”

“Fem år.”

“Så han ble ikke med på flyttelasset fra Oslo?”

“Nei, fikk ham like etter morfar døde. Det hang en lapp utenfor butikken om at han trengte et hjem og jeg tenkte det kunne være fint med litt selskap. Det ble litt stille etter at mamma flyttet tilbake til Oslo og morfar gikk bort.” Han sukker. “På godt og vondt.”

“Mye selskap i dyr da.” Even gir ham et lite smil.

“Det er det. Men-” Han trekker inn pusten. “Det er annet selskap jeg liker bedre da.”

“Ja?”

“Mm.” Isak smiler bredt. “Ditt for eksempel.”

Isak ser på Even, ser kinnene hans bli lys rosa i løpet av sekunder og et lite smil kryper oppover ansiktet.

Kaffen er ferdig, Isak henter kolben og fyller opp kaffe til dem begge. Idet han skal sette kolben på plass igjen, tar Even tak i hånda hans og trekker ham mot seg.

“Jeg liker ditt selskap også, sånn kjempemasse.”

“Det er jo en fin start da.”

“Det er det, men-” Even slipper hånda til Isak og kikker ned på Flemming. “Det er bare kaos oppe i hodet mitt.” Isak legger umiddelbart den ledige hånda i Evens nakke og kiler ham med fingrene.

“Vi tar det minutt for minutt og nå skal vi spise frokost.”

“Okei.”

Isak setter seg ved andre enden av bordet og idet han drar stolen inntil bordet, skvetter Flemming og hopper ned på gulvet.

Even og Isak smører seg hvert sitt knekkebrød og drikker litt av den varme kaffen. Even tar en bit av knekkebrødet og blir sittende helt stille uten å si noe. Isak ser han stirre ned i bordplata mens han pirker bort i maten. Han tar tak i hånda hans og stryker over den med tommelen.

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Mye.”

“Noe du har lyst å snakke om? Det trenger ikke være noe stort noe, bare en liten ting for det for det hjelper å dele små ting også, små bekymringer.”

Det blir stille et øyeblikk. Isak bare stryker ham forsiktig på hånda i påvente av at han forhåpentligvis skal si noe.

“Eh-” Even kikker opp og kremter litt. “Jeg skal til legen i dag.”

“Okei? Ikke for noe alvorlig håper jeg?” Han ser bekymret bort på Even mens han tar en slurk av kaffen.

“Nei da.” Han rister svakt på hodet. “Det er bare første gangen jeg møter henne og-”

“Du gruer deg?” spør han.

“Mm. Jeg skal- uhm-” Even svelger hardt og ser nervøst bort på ham. “-må snakke med henne om psykolog. Jeg trenger en ny åpenbart. Og da må jeg liksom fortelle henne om meg.”

“Du.” Han klemmer hånda hans. “Så bra at du gjør det. Det er mange som hadde trengt det, som _ikke_ skaffer seg en. Som ikke ser vitsen eller synes det er flaut å måtte snakke med en. Og jeg skjønner det er skummelt å snakke med en ukjent om det, men hun er lege, hun skjønner. Synes du er tøff jeg.”

“Takk.” Even gir han et lite smil og klemmer hånda hans.

Resten av frokosten foregår i stillhet og det er helt greit. Isak skjønner at Even har mye tenke på og det er ikke så rart om han ikke vil dele _alt_ med ham sånn med en gang. I tillegg til å ha legetime med alt det innebærer, så dukket han opp som et emosjonelt nervevrak hos ham midt på natten og det tar på å åpne seg opp på den måten han gjorde.

Etter de er ferdig med å spise, ryddes bordet i fellesskap. Even gir Isak en og en ting som han setter på plass i kjøleskapet eller putter i oppvaskmaskinen. Hver gang fingrene berører hverandre, går det ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. Vil han noen gang _ikke_ føle det sånn?

“Du Isak?”

“Mm.”

“I kveld, tror du jeg kan komme tilbake? Og- ja- være her?”

Hjertet vokser seg dobbelt så stort i løpet av sekunder. Isak er så enormt glad for at han får akkurat _det_ spørsmålet. Det blir umulig å ikke smile og smilet tar over _hele_ ansiktet hans.

“Så klart.”

“Du kan si nei altså. Jeg skjønner om det kanskje blir litt mye for deg. Litt mye mas liksom. Du har jo butikken og det lokalet du jobber med. Kanskje jeg bare blir i veien for deg og det du skal gjøre?”

Even står midt på gulvet med bøyd hodet og ser litt hjelpesløs ut.

“Duuu, det blir ikke for mye og du blir aldri i veien for meg.”

Even løfter hodet og ser usikkert på Isak. “Sikker?”

“Hundre og ti prosent sikker.”

“Ja?” Even biter seg i leppa. Et hint av et smil vokser frem i munnviken hans.

“Ja! Kom hit a.”

Han åpner armene, inviterer Even inn til seg. Even nøler, blir stående og se på ham i flere sekunder før han tar de nødvendige skrittene og Isak trekker ham i en varm klem. Kranser armene rundt ham, kjenner Even smelter inn mot kroppen hans, og han stryker ham opp og ned over ryggen.

“Jeg utnytter sjefsstillingen min i dag, og går klokka åtte, kanskje litt før. Når du kommer så bestiller vi takeaway, spiser i sofaen og slapper av med en film. De har en skikkelig god indisk curry på Skrubbsulten, har du spist der?”

“Nei.” Even mumler inn i skuldra hans.

“Da synes jeg vi skal prøve det.”

“Det høre kjempefint ut, takk.”

“Ikke noe å takke for. Om du ikke har skjønt det ennå, så er det liksom ikke noe jeg heller vil.”

Isak plasserer et lite kyss rett under øret hans. Even sier ikke noe, bare klemmer ham hardere. Og det er greit, tenker Isak, han ikke trenger store ord i retur. At Even kom i natt og er her med ham nå, sier alt han trenger å vite. Det er en kjærlighetserklæring stor nok.

Klokka på veggen viser at det kun er ti minutter til han må være på plass nede i butikken. Han sukker høylytt av tanken på å forlate Even, vil jo helst bare ta ham med tilbake til senga og tilbringe dagen der.

Men det gå jo ikke for pliker kaller for dem begge. Isak trekker seg motvillig ut av klemmen og kikker på Even, gir han et trist smil.

“Tid for jobb.”

“Og jeg må hjem.”

“Når skal du være hos legen?”

“Klokka to.”

“Okei, da skal jeg tenke på deg.” Han smiler.

“Takk.” Even gir han et lite smil i retur.

Isak går på badet for å pusse tenna, mens Even finner nøkler og mobil og setter på seg skoa. Et par minutter senere låser Isak døra og så går dem ned sammen, Even først og Isak hakk i hel. Nede i gangen, rett på innsiden av døra inn til butikken, griper Isak tak i armen til Even og får ham til å snu seg mot han.

Han sier ikke noe, bare legger hendene varsomt på kinnene til Even og lener seg inn for et ømt kyss. Lar kysset gå fra lette berøringer, leppe mot leppe til tunger som danser med hverandre. Idet leppene glir fra hverandre, setter han blikket i Even.

“Ser deg i kveld da.”

“Det gjør du,” sier Even, rød i kinnene og med et smil om munnen. Akkurat når Even skal til å gå, holder Isak ham igjen og graver opp noe i fra lomma på shortsen.

“Her.” Han dytter ekstranøkkelen ned i lomma på shortsen til Even. “Om du har lyst å komme bort før jeg er ferdig på jobb, så kan du bare gå opp.”

 

*

 

Døra glir igjen og Even er ute av syne. Isak lener seg mot veggen og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. Ser for seg de røde kinnene og smilet til Even.

Det er kanskje litt rart, men han føler seg merkelig nok trygg på at Even mente det han sa, at han vil komme i kveld og ikke stikke av sånn som han har gjort de siste gangene.

Isak åpner døra inn til butikken og går med lette skritt bortover gulvet. Han hilser på en kunde ved panteautomaten før han sniker seg inn på kontoret for å sjekke mailen. Ti minutter senere er han er ferdig, har skrevet to e-poster, og tenker han får ta seg en tur ut i butikken og hilse på Markus og Åse.

Markus stå ved av hyllene og prater med det som ser ut som et par kompiser. De ler høylytt av noe en av de viser frem noe på en mobil. Idet Isak nærmer seg dem, hører han gutta si ha det til hverandre

“Hei, Markus.”

“Halla, sjef! Digg at du er tilbake.”

“Takk, godt å være tilbake.”

Isak smiler, kjenner at det skal bli en bra dag på jobb. Og om det ikke blir en bra dag, så har han for første gang på lenge noe veldig, veldig bra å se frem til når jobbdagen er over. Smilet kryper enda høyere opp, tar opp all plass ansiktet nå. Tanken på at Even kommer til ham i kveld og kanskje er i leiligheten når han kommer hjem fra jobb, gjør det umulig å ikke smile bredt.

“Det var da svært så blid du var da.” Markus dulter borti ham med albuen. “Har det skjedd noe eller?”

“Skjedd noe?”

Isak prøver iherdig å fremstå som uanfektet av spørsmålet hans, har ikke så lyst å innvie ham i noe ennå siden ting er så ferskt. Men vet ikke om han lykkes så veldig godt, for Markus gir ham _det_ blikket.

“Ja, du smiler jo som om du har vunnet tjue millioner i lotto.”

“Er bare glad for å være tilbake på jobb.”

“Serr?”

“Ja, det er dritkjedelig å ligge i senga og ikke være i form.”

“Du har bare vært borte fra jobb _en_ dag da.” Markus himler med øynene.

“Og så? Det er sykt kjedelig for det.”

“Okei, om du sier det så.” Markus høres ikke overbevist ut, men sier overraskende ikke noe mer om det. “Har du sovet lite forresten?”

“Eh- ja, hvordan det?”

“Ikke for å være frekk altså, men hvis du ser bort fra smilet ditt så ser du ganske så herja ut.”

“Takk skal du faen meg ha, Markus. Hyggelig å snakke med deg og.”

Isak vet han ikke ser så bra ut, for det ble jo minimalt med søvn i natt og ikke spesielt mye dagene før heller. Men det er jo ikke noe han trenger å bli minnet på liksom.

“Sorry, det var kanskje ikke så kult sagt.”

“Nei. Jeg håper du ikke snakker sånn med de andre kollegaene dine.” Isak ler.

“Herregud, nei. Det tør jeg ikke. Else hadde blitt dritsur ass.”

“Men til meg er det greit å si sånt til?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Eh-” Markus rødmer. “Nei, altså-”

“Slapp av, det går fint. Jeg så meg selv i speilet i dag, så jeg vet jeg ikke ser så fresh ut. Men kunne liksom ikke bli hjemme på grunn av det da.”

“Jeg er glad du kom, for det er ikke så gøy på jobb når ikke du er her. Du er den jeg liker aller best å jobbe med.”

“Takk, det var hyggelig sagt.” Isak smiler og senker stemmen. “Jeg liker veldig godt å jobbe med deg også.”

“Liker du meg best eller?” Markus ser forventningsfullt på ham. Isak svarer ikke, bare smiler til Markus og klapper ham vennskapelig på skuldra. “Fett,” gliser Markus. “Du er bare helt sjef ass.”

Isak ler igjen. “Takk. Og nå skal jeg være enda litt _mer_ sjef og be deg sette i gang å jobbe. Så du den tralla med nye varer på bakrommet?”

“Ja, tok imot den for et kvarter siden.”

“Der har du jobb.”

“Ai, ai captain. I’m on it!” Markus gir ham en salutt og går.

Åse sitter i kassa og hilser blidt på Isak idet han kommer bort og gir beskjed om at det har kommet mange pakker i postavdelingen. Isak sier han vil ta seg av dem og er ikke sen med å starte. Nynner til Daniel Kvammen mens han jobber og sender tanker Evens vei. Ikke en, men sånn cirka femti per minutt.

Det er fullt opp med nyankommet post, nye varer og kunder. Tiden sprinter avgårde og Isak får nok å gjøre. Det blir knapt tid til å tenke på Even, men han klarer å snike seg unna én gang for å sende noen meldinger til ham før han blir ropt etter og må ut i butikken og hjelpe til med tipping.

Når klokka blir fire, tar han seg en velfortjent pause. Han går bort til sofaen for å finne seg litt kaffe. Det knirker i sofaen idet han setter seg. Han tar frem telefonen og kikker på meldingsutvekslingen mellom Even og ham fra tidligere.

Det kribler i magen av å tenke på ham og blir helt varm toppen av å lese det siste Even skrev.

 

 **Isak (13.42):** Lykke til hos legen 💖

 **Even (13.45):** Takk 💖

 **Isak (13.45):** Husk at i kveld blir det avkobling med takeaway og film 😊

 **Even (13.45):** kommer til å trenge det.

 **Isak (13.42):** oss to inntil hverandre i sofaen er i grunn alt jeg trenger i dag.

 **Even (13.45):** jeg og.

 

Plutselig kjenner Isak noen dytte bort i ham og han skvetter fælt av berøringen, mister grepet om telefonen og ser den falle i bakken med skjermen ned. Latter bølger seg ut av en munn og når han kikker opp, ser han Markus stå ved siden av ham.

“Hva skjer a?”

“Faen ass. Du må ikke skremme meg sånn.”

“Jeg spurte jo bare om hva som skjedde.”

“Likevel. Du kan jo gi meg en liten heads up først.”

“Som om det hadde hjulpet.” Markus himler med øynene.

Isak plukker opp telefonen og ser det lyse i meldingsikonet. Åpner kjapt telefonen og kjenner hjerte banke hardt da han ser en ny melding fra Even. Leser den kjapt og svarer med en gang.

 

 **Even (16.01):** på vei hjem nå, er det greit at jeg låser meg inn hos deg og er der til du kommer?

 **Isak (16.01):** seff! 💖 Det var jo derfor jeg ga deg nøkkelen. Føl deg som hjemme. Håper det gikk bra hos legen.

 **Even (16.01):** det gjorde det 🙂

**Isak (16.01): 💖**

 

“Så hva skjer?”

Markus gjentar spørsmålet og når Isak kikker opp på ham igjen, ser han et lurt smil ta opp all plass i hele ansiktet. Isak tror han skjønner hvor Markus vil, men han har overhodet ikke lyst å bli med ham dit.

“Ikke noe. Jeg har en liten kaffepause.”

“Ikke noe?” flirer Markus. “Du stirrer jo ned i telefonen som en forelska tulling jo. Er det Even?”

“Det er bare en kompis som har blitt pappa igjen, han sender bilde av babyen. Og babyer er søte da.”

Han stapper telefonen resolutt ned i lomma og prøver så godt han kan å holde maska. Er heldig, for Markus er raskt ute med en idiotisk kommentar som faktisk får tankene bort fra Even og over på nettopp Magnus.

“Oi. Er du verpesjuk?”

“Markus!” Han rister oppgitt på hodet. “Greit nok at vi er i 2028 og verden går fremover, men du vet at gutter fortsatt ikke kan bli gravide, sant?” Isak ser alvorlig på ham.

“Dust!” Markus slår han i hodet med håndflata. “Du kan jo skaffe deg kids for det da. Adopsjon, surrogati eller smelle ei dame på tjukken og stikke av med ungen.”

“Herregud. Smelle ei dame på tjukken? Hva tror du om meg?”

“Så du er ikke villig til å pule ei dame for å få deg en unge?”

“Nei, jeg har null interesse av å ha meg med damer.”

_“Unnskyld! Kan en av dere hjelpe meg”?_

Isak snur seg brått, ser ei lita, eldre dame med handlevogn og trillebag kikke på dem. Kinnene blir umiddelbart dypt røde og varme, og han kjenner hjertet hamre. Hørte hun hva dem snakket om?

“Markus, kan du hjelpe henne?”

“Seff.”

Markus henvender seg til den eldre dama. Isak hører ett eller annet om hønsebuljong og så fader alle lyder helt ut. Øynene stirrer på telefonen igjen og han smiler bredt som den forelska tullingen han faktisk er.

Hjertet verker etter å skrive enda en melding til Even. Fingrene ligger over tastaturet, klare til å deklarere hvor forelska han er, hvor mye Even betyr for ham og hvor fuckings glad han er for at han vil være i leiligheten hans til han kommer hjem. Men han må holde igjen. For han vil ikke skremme bort Even ved å bli sånn hormonell tenåring som konstant sender kjærlighetserklæringer til den man er glad i.

 

Isak stapper telefonen i lomma og går mot kassa, ser det har kommet en del kunder som snart er klare for å betale.

 

*

 

Klokka er blitt ti på åtte og Isak har nettopp sagt ha det til Else og takket henne for at hun kunne stenge butikken alene. Hun så nysgjerrig på ham, lurte på hvorfor han hadde det så travelt, men han sa ikke noe, ga henne bare en vag unnskyldning han ikke var sikker på om hun bet på.

Isak har allerede bestilt middag fra Skrubbsulten og bedt om levering til klokka åtte, så han går ut på rampa og setter seg for å vente på maten.

Sjåføren er presis, kommer på slaget klokken åtte. De veksler raskt mat og penger, og Isak glemmer nesten å si ha det til fyren, så ivrig er han på å komme seg opp til Even.

Han løper opp trappa, tar to og to steg, og snubler nesten helt øverst i trappa. Det er helt stille i leiligheten når han åpner døra og et øyeblikk lurer han på om Even faktisk er der.

“Hallo? Er det en sulten Even her?”

Ropet blir møtt med total stillhet. Bekymringen for at Even ikke kom som han sa blir heldigvis kortvarig, for etter å ha satt fra seg posen med maten og kikket inn i stua, ser han Even ligge på sofaen og sove.

Isak lister seg bort til sofaen og setter seg på kanten. Får umiddelbart et flashback fra onsdagen for to uker siden da han satt akkurat på samme måte og stjal et par kyss av ham mens han sov.

Han bøyer seg fremover, lar leppene treffe den myke huden på panna mens han legger hånda på kinnet hans og stryker ham med tommelen.

“Even?”

Han sier navnet hans lavmælt og sakte men sikkert våkner Even. Han letter på øyelokkene og Isak ser rett inn i de nydeligste blå øyne.

“Hei.” Stemmen til Even er litt grøtete.

“Hei.” Isak klarer ikke la være å smile.

“Er klokka åtte alt?”

“Mmm.”

“Oi, da har jeg sovet lenge. Eh- tror jeg- er ikke helt sikker på når jeg sovnet.” Even sukker tungt, rød i kinnene, og flakker litt med blikke før det lander på brystkassa til Isak.

“Det går fint det da, du trengte sikkert å sove. Er du sulten? Jeg har mat til oss.”

“Veldig. Var sulten da jeg kom, men så begynte jeg å tenke på den indiske curryen og da bestemte jeg meg for å vente med å spise.”Even blunker med øynene gjentatte ganger og gnir seg i øyet med fingrene.

“Jeg går bare og ordner med maten, finner frem bestikk og sånn. Så kan du våkne litt imens, okei?” Isak kjenner Even ta tak i hånda hans og kysser lett på den.  

“Takk.”

Isak reiser seg og går ut i gangen for å hente posen med mat. Curryen og den tilhørende risen kommer i hver sin plastboks mens nanbrødene ligger i en hvit papirpose. Han plasserer maten på stuebordet og henter kjapt det de trenger for å spise.

“Du kan få velge velge film.” Isak setter seg ned i sofaen og plasserer seg så nære Even at han lett kan stryke ham på låret, finner frem Netflix og gir ham fjernkontrollen.

“Nei, velg du.” Even dytter fjernkontrollen bort til Isak igjen.

“Okei.”

Isak søker raskt opp en film.

“Fikk anbefalt Naturlig Seleksjon av kompisen min Zain for en tid tilbake. Usikker på hva den handler om, bare at det er et gay kjærlighetsdrama og helt fantastisk. Keen på å se den?”

Isak skotter bort på Even, ser han sitter taus og nesten urørlig i sofaen med et intenst blikk rettet mot tv’n. Han dulter borti Even som snur seg mot ham med usikkerhet i øynene.  

“Eh-”

Plutselig begynner det å vibrere i sofaputa og Isak ser at Evens høyre bein har begynt å riste. Isak vet umiddelbart at _noe_ stresser Even, men skjønner ikke helt hva. Det kan vel ikke være filmen? Han har jo sagt han elsker episke kjærlighetshistorier. Isak legger hånda på låret hans og stryker ham varsomt.

“Eller så kan vi se noe helt annet om du vil?”   

“Eh- neida, vi ser den.”

“Helt sikker? Jeg ser hva som helst så lenge jeg får se film med deg.”

“Helt sikker.” Even tar tak i fjernkontrollen og trykker på play, ser så på Isak og smiler. “La oss spise før maten blir kald.”

Det fester seg en litt rar følelse på innsiden av brystet til Isak idet han fjerner hånda fra låret hans og tar tak i gaffelen for å spise og det tar ikke mange minuttene før den ugne følelsen blomstrer inne i ham. For filmen han har valg er et kjærlighetsdrama og handlingen er lagt til et fengsel der en fengselsbetjent forelsker seg i en innsatt. Og om antagelsene hans er rett, så har Even kanskje bedre kjennskap til fengsler enn mange andre?

Isak iakttar Even diskre mens de spiser og selv om beinet har sluttet å riste, er ikke Isak mer rolig av den grunn. Han merker de små sukkene fra Even, ser hvordan han av og til fryser til, stirrer på skjermen og brått stopper å spise, at han sitter helt ytterst på kanten av sofaen.

Isak har så lyst å si noe, få han til å åpne seg opp og fortelle hvorfor han plutselig ble så rar. Men han aner ikke hva han skal si, hvordan han skal gå frem. Han er livredd for å si noe feil, si noe som får Even enda mer ut av balanse. Så langt har han ikke vært så flink med sine tilnærmelser til det vanskelige, så han ender opp med å ikke si noe som helst.

Prosjonene fra Skrubbsulten står i stil til navnet. De er svære og krever en svært sulten mottaker. Så da de har spist opp, sukker de begge for fornøyd.

Isak pauser filmen og reiser seg.

“Jeg bare rydder dette bort kjapt jeg.”

“Trenger du hjelp?”

“Nei, bare sitt du.”

Han fyller hendene med tomme isoporbokser og bestikk, men lar glassene stå igjen. Inne på kjøkkenet stikker han hodet inn i matskapet på let etter sjokolade eller popcorn, men finner ikke noe. Han orker ikke gå ned i butikken og hente noe, så de får klare seg uten.

Tilbake i stua ser han Even sitte og fikle med servietten sin. Den går hvileløst mellom fingrene og han river litt i den mens han stirrer tomt ut i lufta.

Isak setter seg ned, ser bort på Even og klapper ham på låret.

“Kom hit da.” Han klapper på sitt eget lår og smiler. Even gir ham et lite nervøst smil i retur, men gjør som ham sier, kryper nærmere Isak. “Jeg har hørt at låret mitt er fint som pute, lyst å teste ut teorien mens vi ser resten av filmen?”

“Okei.”

Even legger seg ned, legger hodet på låret til Isak og krøller beina slik at hele han får plass i sofaen. Isak starter filmen igjen før han lar venstrehånda gli inn i håret til Even. Tvinner det myke håret rundt fingrene og han masserer hodebunnen.

Den ledige hånda finner veien til Evens hånd og fingrene flettes i hverandre. Hånda til Even er svett og fingrene stive, og Isak skjønner raskt at det fortsatt er noe som ikke er som det skal.

“Går det bra? Fungerer låret fint som pute?”

“Låret fungerer fint det.”

“Så fint da.”

Stemmen er lav. Han lar fingrene gli over Evens panne, stryker bort litt hår som truer med å falle ned i øynene hans. De blir sittende sånn en liten stund mens filmen ruller over tv-skjermen. Fingrene til Even er like stive og han kjenner innsiden av hånda blir klammere og klammere for hvert minutt som går.

Det blir umulig å følge handlingen i filmen, for alt han tenker på er Even, på ubehaget han er sikker på at han opplever.

Hjertet banker fort og det er nesten så han kjenner det vibrerer i t-skjorta. Isak trekker pusten godt inn, biter seg hardt i leppa og lukker øynene. Tommelen lager sirkelbevegelser inni håndflata til Even, sakte og myke bevegelser.

“Fy fader så fælt det må være å sitte inn. Tror jeg hadde blitt helt sprø av å bli låst inne på cella hver kveld.”

Ordene er lavmælte, nesten bare en hvisken. Isak kjenner Even stivne inn mot kroppen hans, det er som hele ham fryser til is. Evens hånda glir ut hans og blir hengende ned fra sofaen. Isak tar tak i hånda igjen, fletter fingrene med Evens på nytt. Even sier ikke noe, bare trekker fingrene unna nok en gang.

Isak gir seg ikke, griper fatt i hånda til Even nok en gang og fletter fingrene med Even på nytt og holder hardt i dem. Kanskje for hard, han er ikke sikker, men han vil så gjerne at Even skal forstå at han samme hva han har tenkt å si nå, så har han ikke har tenkt til å slippe taket.

Alle lydene fra tv’n forsvinner for øret, det eneste Isak hører er den eleverte pusten til Even og de harde svelgene. Han kikker ned på ham. Et par tårer tvinger seg frem fra lukkede øyne og triller nedover kinnet.

Isak sier ikke noe, bare tørker forsiktig tårene med tommelen før han trekker hånda til Even til seg og peprer den med våte kyss. Så åpner Even munnen, beveger leppene lydløst som om han må øve på det han har tenkt si.

“Det _er_ det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der er Even i gang med å betro seg til Isak 💖 Hva tenker dere om Even som fengselsfugl? Han kan vel ikke være en tidligere hardbarka kriminell, kan han? Og hvordan har første dag etter at Even kom vært synes dere? 
> 
> Igjen takk til BEWA for uvurderlig hjelp på dette kapitlet også. 💖
> 
> Tusnen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Setter umåtelig pris på alle fine ord og hjerter. Det er så inspirerende og gøy å høre om hva dere tenker. 💖💖💖


	40. Jeg er så redd, hva om det skjer igjen?

_Det er det._

De tre ordene brenner seg umiddelbart fast i hjertet til Isak. Stående alene er det bare tre alminnelige ord som ikke betyr så mye, men akkurat nå betyr de _alt_.

Ordene rommer så mye. Det fine er at Even er på vei til å slippe ham videre inn i det såre, men samtidig er det så vondt å høre dem, for det betyr at han bærer på vonde opplevelser og det skulle han gjerne ha sett at Even var foruten.

Isak slipper taket i hånda til Even.

“Kan du reise deg litt og gi meg den puta der?” Isak peker på den store puta i stolen ved siden av stuebordet.

“Reise meg?”

“Vær så snill.”

Even kikker forvirret opp på ham, men gjør som han sier. Isak tar i mot puta og legger den i enden på sofaen, legger seg ned og åpner armene, strekker dem mot Even. Even ser på ham med blanke, usikre øyne og biter litt nervøst på neglen på tommelen.

“Kom og legg deg hos meg.” Smilet er mykt og han vinker ham til seg med fingrene.

Even gjør som han sier og idet han legger seg ned, sirkler Isak armene rundt ham og trykker ham inntil seg. Ansiktet til Even presses mot halsen og det myke håret kiler ham under haka.

“Jeg vil høre på alt du ønsker å fortelle meg. Men du bestemmer hvor mye du vil fortelle og når. Vi tar det minutt for minutt. Okei?”

“Okei.”

“Og du trenger ikke bekymre deg for at jeg skal si noe videre. Alt du sier til meg blir hos meg.”

“Takk. Kan vi bare ligge her litt?” Even mumler inn mot halsen.

“Så klart, men kan jeg foreslå noe?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg tenkte vi kunne kysse litt?”

Even åpner øynene og ser opp på Isak med et lite smil. “Vi kan det.”

Isak åler seg litt nedover sånn at de er ansikt til ansikt. T-skjorta krøller seg under ham. Han fletter beina med Evens før han bøyer seg litt fremover og gnir nesen mot hans og smiler.

Han legger hånda på kinnet hans, stryker Even med tommelen før han kysser ham, kysser ham med fjærlette bevegelser, mykt og varsomt. Så djupner kysset, tungene møtes og danser med hverandre. Ømt og sensuelt.

Even lager noen lyder, det høres ut som små klynk og Isak kjenner han borer fingrene inn i nakken, holder ham hardt som om Even et redd at han skal gli unna ham og forsvinne. Brått kjenner Isak noe vått mot tommelen som hviler på Evens kinn.

Even gråter.

Isak lener seg litt bakover og glir ut av kysset. Ser på Even med et kjærlig blikk og presser leppene mot den våte huden, kysser vekk tårene.

“Du-”

“Jeg- jeg- bare- dette er så fint,” hvisker Even. “Og jeg skjønner det ikke. For det er ingen som virkelig har villet dette her på evigheter.”

“Da vet de ikke hva de har gått glipp av. Og for så si det sånn, så skjønner ikke jeg så mye heller.” Isak tar tak i kinnet til Even, får han til å se på ham. “Skjønner ikke at jeg, verdens mest håpløse og kleine fyr, har en sånn sykt digg hunk liggende på sofaen min og kliner med meg.”

Isak begynner å le, for det er egentlig helt utrolig, på grensen til absurd, at _han_ har klart å få en supermodell på kroken. Han som er så dårlig på å date og bare gjør seg bort hele tida. En lett latter triller ut av ham og Even ler med ham gjennom tårene. Men det tar ikke lang tid før latteren stilner, før øynene til Even blir alvorlige igjen, før han sukker tungt og lukker øynene, trekker seg sammen og gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa hans.

Hånda til Isak finner veien til Evens rygg, stryker han opp og ned med fjærlette bevegelser.

“Jeg har sittet inne.” Stemmen er lav, han hvisker ordene inn i halsen hans.

“Okei. Takk for at du er så modig og forteller meg det.”

Isak kysser ham i håret, men sier ikke noe mer. Bare stryker ham varsomt på ryggen og venter på at Even er klar til å si noe mer. Han kjenner han må på do, men han klarer ikke flytte seg. For Even ligger helt inntil ham, presser ham inn mot sofaputene  mens ansiktet hviler mot halsen og venstrearmen krummer seg rundt midjen hans.

Det blir stille lenge, de ligger tett inntil hverandre uten å si noe i flere minutter før Even åpner munnen.

Even forteller om morens voldelige ekskjæreste. Han som ikke taklet bruddet og begynte å terrorisere henne, ringe anonymt, sende brev og true henne på livet. Han forteller om politianmeldelse og henleggelse fordi det ikke var tilstrekkelig med bevis mot ekskjæresten.

Så forteller Even om den skjebnesvangre kvelden som førte til ni måneder i fengsel. Even kom hjem til moren en kveld og ekskjæresten var der,  sint og full, skrek og truet henne med kniv. Moren var livredd, ute av stand til å gjøre noe. Even var også livredd, var redd for at moren skulle bli drept akkurat som faren hadde blitt og at han skulle bli helt alene.

“Jeg fikk fullstendig panikk.”

“Å, Even.” I mangel på ord peprer han Even med kyss.

Stemmen til Even sprekker opp og han begynner å gråte. Knuger på t-skjorta hans, holder hardt i linning som om han er redd for at Isak skal forsvinne. De lave hikstene til Even treffer ikke bare halsen hans, men også hjertet. Tar tak i det, vrir og klemmer hard. Isak trykker Even nærmere seg og klemmer han hardt. Kjenner tårene samle seg i øyekroken, men kniper igjen så godt han kan. Vil ikke gråte nå, må være sterk for Even.

“Hva skjedde?”

Ordene er bare en hvisken. Han vil egentlig ikke vite, for han er sikker på at det som kommer ikke vil være noe hyggelig. Men samtidig klarer han ikke la være å spørre, for han vil vite _alt_ om Even, forstå _hele_ ham.

“Jeg fikk panikk, tenkte jeg måtte redde mamma. Det svartnet for meg, så i stedet for å få henne med meg ut av leiligheten, så slo jeg ham i hodet med ei lampe så han gikk i bakken. Men han besvimte ikke, og det ble et basketak mellom oss. Jeg var større og sterkere enn ham, han var full og hadde dårlig koordinasjon, så jeg tok ham. Jeg husker ikke så mye, bare at det var en del blod og at mamma gråt.”

Stemmen til Even er monoton, nesten helt uten følelser. Det er som han leser opp en kakeoppskrift, som om han distanserer seg fra hele hendelsen, ikke orker å ta den inn på nytt i frykt for å knekke sammen igjen.

“Herregud så jævlig. Du må ha vært kjemperedd.”

“Aldri vært så redd i hele mitt liv. Det eneste jeg så var den kniven og jeg var sikker på at han kom til å bruke den. Han hadde jo truet mamma mange ganger. Riktignok ikke face til face, men likevel. Jeg klarte ikke se forbi den kniven han viftet med.”

Det blir for mye for Isak. Ordene til Even, tanken på at Even har kommet opp i en sånn situasjon gjør det umulig å holde igjen. Varme tårer renner stille nedover kinnene.

Isak vet de har kjent hverandre i mindre enn to måneder og at det er mange av Evens sider han ikke kjenner, men likevel føles det så uvirkelig, så rart at Even snakker om seg selv på denne måten. Det er som om historien Even forteller tilhører noen andre enn ham, for det stemmer overhodet ikke med hvordan han opplever ham. Even, den litt skjøre og usikre mannen med lav selvtillit som trekker seg unna når ting blir ubehagelig.

Det bildet Even tegner av seg selv nå, det _må_ være av forbigående karakter. Noe som uheldigvis blomstret opp i ham fordi han var livredd for å miste en forelder til.

“Kom politiet?” Isak hvisker ordene ut i lufta.

“En nabo ringte.”

“Hva skjedde da?”

“Jeg husker ikke så mye for å være ærlig. Jeg ble sendt en tur på sykehuset for sjekk, så ble jeg satt på glattcelle. Fikk et angstanfall der inne.”

“Herregud! Var det noen der da?”

“Nei.”

Det er så vidt Isak hører neiet. Han kjenner fingrene til Even bore seg inn i korsryggen hans og det gjør vondt, men han sier ikke noe. Klarer ikke, for smerten hans kan ikke sammenlignes med den Even må ha følt og kanskje føler ennå.

“Herregud, Even. Jeg er så jævlig lei for det.”

“Ikke din feil da.”

“Men likevel. Jeg får så vondt av høre dette her.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare krøller seg sammen til en ball og presser seg mot Isak, holder et godt tak rundt ham.

Isak vet svært lite om strafferett og sånne juridiske ting. Norges Lover er jo en feit rød bok, med masse paragrafer, vanskelige ord og vendinger. Så når han spør er han helt på gyngende grunn.

“Og så ble du straffet? Du kunne ikke påberope selvforsvar eller noe sånt noe?”

“Ikke sånn som ting utviklet seg. Retten mente at jeg skadet ham unødvendig mye, at jeg kunne tatt med meg mamma ut derfra tidligere, at vi kunne kommet oss unna. For han var mye mindre enn meg og den kniven viste seg å bare være en sløv smørkniv, noe de mente jeg burde ha sett. Men hvordan ser man sånt når han vifter med kniven og man er livredd og får panikk?”

“Fy faen, jeg har ikke ord.”

Han trykker Even nærmere seg, presser han så nærme at ingenting kan komme i mellom dem, så nærme at de hadde smeltet sammen om det hadde gått.

“Jeg er utrolig glad i deg, Even. Selv etter alt du har fortalt meg. Ikke noe av det du har fortalt meg forandrer på noe. Jeg vil at du skal vite det. Du er noe av det fineste jeg har møtt og- og- jeg visste ikke at man kunne bli så glad i noen så fort.”

Isak strekker seg etter fjernkontrollen som ligger ytterst på bordet og skrur av tv’n. Han er sikker på at det ikke blir noe mer filmseing i dag, ihvertfall ikke den fengselsfilmen.

Det blir stille i stua. Det eneste Isak hører er den eleverte pusten til Even og hvordan han snufser inn i halsgropa hans. Han kiler Even på ryggen, smyger hånda inn under t-skjorta og lager formløse kruseduller med fingrene på den myke huden.

  


*

 

Tusen tanker flyter hvileløst oppe i hodet og Isak føler seg emosjonelt utslitt av samtalen med Even. Han vil ikke ha vært samtalen foruten, han vil jo alltid høre på det Even vil fortelle, men Isak kjenner seg klar for senga.

“Even?” Isak klemmer Even forsiktig i overarmen.

“Ja?”

“Jeg er sliten, har lyst å legge meg nå.”

“Okei?”

Isak hører den lille usikkerheten i stemmen til Even og kjenner kroppen hans spenner seg.

“Du blir, ikke sant? Sover her.”

“Om du vil så.” Even mumler ordene inn i halsen til Isak.

“Det er ikke noe annet jeg vil mer.”

“Takk.”

De reiser seg og Isak går inn på badet. Han romsterer i flere av skuffene under vasken på let etter en ubrukt tannbørste Even kan låne, men finner ingen. Tar i stedet frem munnskyllevannet og tenker han kan tilby ham det.

Etter en liten runde på badet, tusler de inn på soverommet. Isak har allerede kledd av seg så han kryper rett opp i senga og brer dyna over seg.

Even kler av seg så han bare har bokseren igjen. Han blir stående midt på gulvet og flakke med blikket. Hendene gnis mot hverandre og Isak hører ham sukke tungt.

“Vil du ha noe å sove i? En t-skjorte eller noe?”

“Det går fint uten. Jeg sover best-” Even stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Uten.”

Even gjør ikke tegn til å ville flytte på seg, bare står urørlig på gulvet og kikker på ham.

“Kom hit da, kjekken.”

Isak blunker til ham i et lite håp om å lette litt på den trykkende stemningen. Even sier ikke noe, bare smiler svakt og kryper opp i senga og legger seg under dyna.

“Vil du ligge på armen som i går? Jeg vil gjerne det.”

“Får jeg lov til det?”

“Så klart. Kom her.”

Han krummer armen rundt Even og presser ham inntil seg. Pakker dyna rundt dem som en kokong. De sier ikke noe, bare ligger helt rolig og hører på hverandres pust.

“Jeg er redd,” sier Even lavmælt etter noen minutters stillhet.

“For hva da?”

“At det skal skje igjen. At jeg skal bli så glad i en person at jeg kan slå noen helseløs hvis de truer personen.” Even stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Jeg er på vei til å bli så glad i noen. Har kanskje blitt det allerede også? Og det gjør meg så sykt redd.”

Hjertet til Isak holder på å sprenges i fillebiter. Ordene til Even er så fine, men samtidig så uendelig vonde å høre. Tenk at han er så redd for at ting skal gjenta seg at han ikke tør tillate seg å elske noen og å bli elsket tilbake.

Isak leter febrilsk etter de rette ordene, de som kan få Even til å forstå at han ikke må gi opp kjærligheten, at det som har skjedd nødvendigvis ikke vil skje igjen om han blir glad i noen, at sjansen for det faktisk er minimal.

“Har det skjedd før da at du har reagert sånn?

“Nei.”

“Så det har bare skjedd en gang,” konstaterer Isak.

“Men det kan ikke skje igjen, for jeg kommer ikke til å takle det. Det- det- g-g-går bare ikke. Jeg orker ikke miste alt en gang til.”

Isak kjenner kroppen til Even stivne, musklene spenner seg mot kroppen hans og det ene beinet begynner å riste. Panikken i stemmen hans fyller hele rommet, det skjærer i ørene.

“Nå har jo vi bare kjent hverandre en kort stund, men jeg kjenner deg ikke igjen i noe av det du har fortalt meg, så jeg tror ikke det kommer til å skje igjen jeg.”

“Du kan ikke vite det. Man vet jo aldri hva som kan skje da-”

“Nettopp. Så kanskje det aldri skjer igjen?” Isak snakker med rolig og stødig stemme, koser med håret i nakken til Even i et håp om at han vil slappe av.

“Men-”

“Du- vi bare tar en dag av gangen. Jeg er mislikt av flere i denne bygda, akkurat det er ikke til å komme unna. Men jeg tror ingen hater meg så mye at de ønsker å ta livet av meg i hvertfall. Selv ikke Johannes Rugland og de mest innbitte konservative folka i menigheten hans.”

Det er kanskje ikke noe å le av, men Isak klarer ikke la være. En liten lett latter triller ut.

“En dag av gangen,” gjentar Even lavmælt og sukker tungt.

“Jupp, en dag av gangen.”

De faller i stillhet igjen, blir liggende lenge med øynene lukket uten å si noe. Isak kjenner den varme pusten til Even mot huden, så et par lepper som forsiktig møter kragebeinet hans. Even plasserer en serie med små kyss på den klamme huden.

Hundre tanker surrer oppi hodet til Isak. Det er vanskelig å navigere rundt dem og det er nesten så det svimler for ham. Men midt oppi alt kaoset, det tilsynelatende håpløse og det vonde, er det en ting som har festet seg på hjertet. En ting han synes de skal fokusere på.

Isak klemmer Even i armen, søker oppmerksomheten hans.

“Du Even?” Han hvisker ordene mot øret hans.

“Ja?”

“Altså- det du sa- uhm- i sta- eh-” Isak stopper opp, et lite, usikkert smil kryper oppover ansiktet. Hjertet hamrer raskt og han er helt varm i kinnene.

“Hva da?” Even ser opp og kinnene rødner ytterligere da han fester blikket i ham.

“Det at- eh- du liksom var blitt så glad i noen at-” Stemmen sprekker. De siste ordene forsvinner på vei ut.

“Jeg er det. Du er liksom-” Et lite smil former seg i ansiktet til Even. “-jeg har liksom ikke følt det sånn her noen gang.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Og det er det som har vært så vanskelig for jeg- eh- har flere ganger tenkt at det var best å ikke gjøre noe med det, bare ignorere følelsene. Men det har ikke gått, så da har det blitt sånn-”

Even stopper brått og Isak ser han sliter. Pusten er hakkete og øynene er blanke. Even biter seg i leppa, kniper igjen øynene og presser ansiktet inn mot halsen hans igjen. Varme tårer treffer huden like over kragebeinet.

“Faen, faen. Sorry.”

“Du, det går fint. Bare prøv å pust rolig.” Isak stryker ha forsiktig øverst i nakken. Fingrene smyger seg inn i håret hans.

“Det er fælt å tenke på at du-”

“Husk minutt for minutt. Vi trenger ikke å tenke på _alt_ på en gang.”

“Men det er så vanskelig.”

“Da tror jeg vi må bruke litt magi.”

“Magi?” Even ser på ham gjennom våte øyne og Isak skjønner han ikke helt følger ham.

“Ja, jeg har et sånt trylletriks.”

Han hever øynene lekent og blunker til ham, prøver iherdig å lette litt på det tunge som ligger mellom dem, inne i dem, over dem, ja litt overalt i grunn.

“Okei?”

“Vi må rett og slett bare må kysse litt igjen. Jeg vet ikke hvordan det er med deg, men når jeg kysser, så glemmer jeg liksom det kjipe. Det forsvinner på en måte litt. Ihvertfall når jeg kysser med deg da.”

“Magi,” sier Even lavmælt og smiler litt sånn skjevt.

“Mm. Det føles som magi.”

Even lar seg lede inn i magien og strekker seg mot Isak. Isak er ikke sen med å reagere, omslutter raskt leppene hans og kysser ham. Kysser bort de salte tårene, det verste trykket i brystet, de vondeste tankene og ordene som sitter ytterst på tunga og vil ut.

“Bare så du vet det Even, jeg har aldri følt det sånn her noen gang jeg heller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... da var det ikke Isak Even ikke stoler på, men seg selv Even. Hva tenker dere? Sorry for dette triste greiene på en fredagskveld, men det kjipe må prates om det og, og det er jo bra at man prater om ting som ikke er bra også. Nå kan det jo bare gå oppover, tror dere ikke? 
> 
> BEWA er Dronningen av Beta - alltid like flink og har så klart hjulpet til med dette kapitlet også 🧡🌼
> 
> Setter pris på alle kommentarer som kommer min vei. Det er en evig inspirasjonskilde og jeg blir hoppende glad for alle og enhver 🧡
> 
> (PS: Jeg er ingen ekspert på Norges Lover og strafferett, men har prøvd å gjøre det så realistisk så mulig.)


	41. Sakte men sikkert

Utenfor soveromsvinduet kvitrer fuglene, og gjennom de lyse gardinene kan Isak skimte sola. Vekkerklokka på nattbordet viser at klokka så vidt har passert ni.

Flemming står på utsiden av døra og mjauer høylytt, sur fordi Isak nekter ham morgenkos andre dagen på rad. Den irriterende jamringen skjærer i ørene og han skulle gjerne ha stått opp og sluppet ham inn, men Even ligger halvt oppå ham med armen rundt midjen hans og vil liksom ikke slippe taket.

Isak har prøvd å vekke ham et par ganger allerede, men har ikke fått noen respons. Om han ikke hadde kjent den varme pusten til Even mot brystet, ville han vært bekymret for om han i det hele tatt var i live.

Minuttene går og jamringen blir bare mer og mer intens. Til slutt klarer ikke Isak mer, er redd ørene skal begynne å blø.

“Even?” Isak hvisker navnet hans og stryker ham på kinnet. Even bare grynter og sover videre. “Even.”

Stemmen er høyere nå og han dytter borti ham, først litt forsiktig så litt hardere. Endelig! Even glipper med øynene uten å si noe. Bare bøyer hodet litt bakover så han får øyekontakt med Isak.

“God morgen.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, for selv om Even knapt nok klarer å åpne øynene, og ser litt forvirra ut, er han fortsatt skikkelig fin. Håret er mykt og bustete, og litt av de pene, havblå øynene kan skimtes bak to smale streker.

“Hei.” Stemmen er ruskete, litt hes.

“Sovet godt?”

Even kremter litt, rensker stemmen. “Mm. Du?”

“Ja.”

Isak var totalt utmattet i går og da Even omsider sovnet inntil ham, trodde Isak at han kom til å sovne raskt han også. Men han ble liggende våken lenge å tenke på Even.

Det var en god del brikker som falt på på plass i _puslespillet Even_. Alt det vonde som Even har vært igjennom, selve episoden i leiligheten til moren, angstanfallet på glattcella og de ni månedene i fengsel, gjør at han forstår Even og væremåten hans bedre.  

Isak vil ikke si noe om at han sovnet sent. Han ønsker ikke å uroe Even, gi ham enda dårligere samvittighet enn han sikkert allerede har. Og det gjorde jo ikke noe å ligge våken, for Even lå så tett inntil ham at om noen hadde prøvd å dytte et tynt papir mellom dem hadde de ikke fått det til, og det var ikke noe annet han heller ville enn å ligge sånn.

“Jeg skal bare åpne døra så Flemming kommer inn, okei?”

“Mm. Det går fint.”

Etter at Isak slipper Flemming inn på soverommet kjemper de om brystet til Even og det er Isak som til slutt vinner. Isak pakker seg rundt ham. En resignert Flemming må nøye seg med å ligge inntil hodet hans.

“Jeg håper du liker meg litt bedre enn Flemming.” Isak kiler Even under haka.

“Jeg gjør det,” sier Even lavmælt, krummer armen rundt ham og stryker ham på ryggen. “Men du?”

“Mm?”

“I går- uhm- sorry for at det ble litt heavy- at det kanskje ble litt mye av meg og mye for deg- masse- eh- grining og sånn.” Even puster tungt.

“Du? Det ble jo ganske heavy, men det blir aldri for mye av deg. Jeg er så glad for at du tør å åpne deg for meg. Det høres kanskje litt corny ut, men jeg er på en måte litt stolt over at du valgte meg liksom.” Isak rødmer og er glad han ikke trenger å se Even i øynene nå. “Og hvem bryr seg om man må grine litt? Det er bare sunt.”

“Så det ble ikke for mye for deg?” spør Even med usikkerhet i stemmen.

“Nei.”

Han tar tak i hånda til Even og kysser den, plasserer mange våte kyss på innsiden av håndflata hans, før han sakte beveger leppene oppover håndleddet. Even gisper idet han kysser alle arrene hans. Han sier ikke noe og Isak spør ikke, vil vente til Even er klar for å fortelle.

“Takk for at du ville høre.”

“Jeg vil alltid høre.”

De blir liggende i senga og småprate om og med Flemming, om været, om en ny sang Isak har hørt på radioen som han liker godt, om en film Even har lyst å se på kino og andre ufarlige, uladede temaer.

Innimellom er de helt stille, bare ligger inntil hverandre og hører hverandres pust og hjerteslag, mens lette fingre stryker over naken hud. Det er like så fint som å prate, nesten finere. For det er noe med å være helt nære hverandre uten å snakke hele tida, bare kjenne at stillhet noen ganger er nok.

Når klokka er elleve, er de så sultne at de må stå opp. Isak må dessuten gjøre seg klar for jobb. De dusjer etter tur, Isak først mens Even lager kaffe og koser med Flemming, og Even etterpå mens Isak lager frokost til dem.

Nesten en time senere står de nede i gangen klare for å si ha det. Isak vil ikke gi slipp på Even, skulle ønske han kunne putte ham i brystlomma på t-skjorta slik at han var med ham på jobb hele dagen.

Isak dytter ham forsiktig mot veggen og stiller seg helt inntil ham, stryker ham på kinnet med tommelen.

“Har du lyst å komme tilbake i kveld?

“Ja, men- eh- jeg har liksom en avtale.”

“Åh ja.”

Isak kjenner skuffelsen ta tak i ham, men har gjør sitt ytterste for å ikke vise det. Når han ser ansiktsuttrykket til Even skjønner han at han ikke har gjort en god nok jobb.

“Altså, jeg skal møte Jostein, han fotofyren jeg traff på Sankthans. Vi i skal ut å ta bilder sammen. Han ville gjerne ha med meg med.” Even trekker pusten raskt. “Vi skulle dra forrige uke, men så måtte jo jeg til Tromsø.” Even ser usikker på ham, flakker litt med blikket.

“Så kult da!” Isak smiler skikkelig nå, for selv om han gjerne skulle hatt Even for seg selv, er det jo fint at han blir kjent med andre her.

“Men- eh- går det greit eller?”

“Ja, herregud. Det må du jo bare gjøre. Kanskje du bare kan komme når du er ferdig?”

“Ja, det kan jeg. Om det ikke blir så sent da. Han skulle vise meg et sted, måtta ta bilen hans. Vet ikke helt hvor langt det er.”

“Det gjør ikke noe om det blir sent da. Du kan jo bare beholde nøkkelen min, så bare kommer du når du vil.”

“Okei, det er greit liksom?”

“Du, jeg sier ikke nei til at det kommer en hunk inn på soverommet og legger seg i senga mi etter jeg har lagt meg altså. Hunker kan komme hele tida.”

Isak hever øyenbrynene og blunker til ham. Even rister på hodet og ler lett. Isak kjenner hjertets størrelse doble seg idet den lille latteren treffer leppene hans og Even kysser ham.

“Så hunker kan komme hele tida?”

“Bare _en_ da. Men hele tida, når som helst liksom.”

“Takk.”

 

*

 

Inne i butikken er det forholdsvis rolig. Det er kunder spredt rundt. Tre er på vei bort til kassa og i sofaen sitter Laffen og en venn og drikker kaffe.

Idet Isak kommer bort til kassene ser Markus på ham og hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Isak ser han er på vei til å si noe, men en kunde med full handlekurv begynner å legge varer på båndet og alt Markus kan gjøre er å hilse på kunden i stedet.

Etter å ha hilst på Laffen og småpratet litt med Else som rydder i isdisken, går Isak inn på kontoret for å hente den håndholdte skanneren så han får bestilt varer. Han nynner på en sang.

Markus kommer bort til ham i en ledig stund, tydelig keen på å prate.

“Halla, sjef”

“Hei Markus.” Isak smiler blidt til ham.

“Hvordan går det?”

“Det går bra! Ser på alle grillproduktene og tenker at jeg må invitere de ansatte på grilling en lørdag. Lage en slags sommerfest.”

“Fest med de gamle kjerringene?” Markus himler med øynene.

“Markus da! Hva har jeg sagt om å snakke sånn om kollegaene dine?”

“Sorry! Men- eh- de er jo ikke akkurat på vår alder da.”

“Vår alder? Du er ikke akkurat på min alder du heller.”

“Du! Det er bare ti år mellom oss.”

“Ti år utgjør en stor forskjell. Du er bare et barn, mens jeg er en moden voksen.”

“Barn du liksom.” Markus himler med øynene igjen. “Men de andre _er_ jo gamle.”

“Vi bare skjenker dem litt baileys eller bananlikør, så blir de fine i farta på no time.”

“Å herregud. Else på baileys. Hun nærmer seg sytti jo.” Markus klarer tydeligvis ikke å la være å himle med øynene for han gjør det nok en gang.

“Hva så? Det siste halvåret morfar levde tok han seg et glass cognac hver kveld. Og for alt du vet, kanskje Else er den partyløven når hun får litt innabords? Ei som danser på bordet og gauler til Miley Cyrus.”

“Gud hjelpe, håper ikke det ass.”

Bildene i hodet til Isak får han til å le, latteren triller ut av ham som hjul i nedoverbakke. Markus ler overhodet ikke, bare stønner høyt, ser på ham med oppsperrede øyne og rister på hodet.

“Hva?”

“Det _der_ er en ny kombo!”

“Hæ? Hva da?”

“Du ser sykt trøtt ut, men er i tillegg i sykt godt humør. Weird.”

Isak er enig med Markus, det er en litt spesiell kombo. Men det er ikke så rart da. Til tross for at gårsdagen var tung, så er han glad for at Even og han endelig snakker sammen. Even liker ham, er til og med forelska i ham, og det ser ut som Even vil det samme som ham.

Hvordan kan han _ikke_ være i godt humør da?

 

*

 

Når lunsjen kommer bestemmer Isak seg for å spise på kontoret. Han har en bestilling på øl og mineralvann han skulle ha tatt i går som han glemte å gjøre. I tillegg må han ringe dyrlegen og bestille time til Flemming slik at han får tatt den årlige sjekken.

Han gir beskjed til de andre hvor han er, går inn på kontoret og setter seg i kontorstolen. Tar frem matpakka han lagde før han dro. Tre knekkebrød med gulost og paprika og et eple.

Det tar lang tid før noen svarer hos dyrlegen og han blir sittende i nesten to minutter og stirre på veggen fremfor seg. Den hvite, kjedelige veggen med bildene etter morfar, de som sikkert en gang var hippe og i tiden, men nå bare er gamle og kjedelige. Plutselig slår det ham at Even lovet å male en regnbue der.

Etter å endelig ha fått kontakt med dyrlegen og avtalt time, tar han frem mobilen og skriver til Even.

 

 **Isak (16.28):** hei, hva gjør du på?

 **Even (16.29):** hei 😊  nettopp ferdig med å spise.  

 **Isak (16.29):** Har du tid til å komme bort hit en tur før du drar? Jeg trenger å snakke med deg.

 **Even (16.29):** om hva da?

 **Isak (16.29):** jobben du skal gjøre her.

 **Even (16.29):** jobb?

 **Isak (16.29):** har du glemt at du har en vegg du skal male?

 **Even (16.29):** åja, den ja...

 **Isak (16.29):** Nå har jeg sittet og stirret på den hvite veggen i litt for mange minutter og det er utilfredsstillende. Jeg trenger den regnbuen asap.

 **Isak (16.29):**  så kommer du bort?

 **Even (16.29):** okei 🙂

 **Isak (16.29):**  💖

 **Even (16.29):**  💖

 

Det tar ikke mange minuttene før han hører det banke på døra til kontoret. Isak spretter opp av stolen og åpner døra med et røsk.

“Halla.” Kinnene til Even er røde og han er litt andpusten.

“Hei.” Isak tar tak i hånda hans, drar ham inn på kontoret og sparker igjen døra med foten. “Løpt?”

“Mm.” Even nikker og kinnene blir enda rødere. “Fikk det liksom litt travelt. Jeg skal jo møte Jostein snart og så virket det som det var viktig at jeg kom nå.”

“Det er jo det på en måte. Jeg fikk et sånt akutt problem med den veggen.”

Even står like innafor døra med Isak rett fremfor seg og Even ser ikke ut til å bry seg om at han ikke flytter seg. Isak ser på ham uten å blunke.

“Men løp du bare fordi du har dårlig tid?” Isak ser spent på ham.

“Nei, ikke bare derfor.” Even rødmer.

“Neivel?” Isak tar et skritt fremover og dytter Even forsiktig mot veggen, ser spørrende på ham.

“Jeg hadde lyst å se deg da.”

Et smil brer seg i ansiktet til Isak og han lener seg fremover, møter munnen til Even med et ømt kyss. Even smaker så godt og Isak stønner inn i munnen hans mens fingrene borer seg inn i nakken. De blir stående og kysse i flere minutter. Suger og smaker på hverandre med sakte bevegelser mens hender koser med silkemykt hår.

Plutselig banker det på døra og både Even og Isak skvetter. De ser på hverandre et øyeblikk og begynner å le, en lett latter fyller rommet.

“Isak?”

“Faen,” mumler Isak når han hører stemmen til Markus.

“Isak? Er du der inne? Jeg må inn.” Markus vet at Isak har døra lukket når han ikke vil bli forstyrret.

“Tror du han forsvinner om vi bare er helt stille?” Isak lener seg mot Even og hvisker inn i øret hans.

Han kysser Even, biter ham i øret og Even stønner.

“Hallo? Vi er tomme for kassaruller.”

“Nei, han høres ganske desp ut.”

Even ler lett og dytter Isak bort fra døra. Isak sier _kom inn_ mens han går bort til veggen som skal males og tar ned bildene som henger oppe. Markus kommer inn og han ser spørrende på dem.

“Herregud, er du døv eller?”

Isak snur seg med bildene i hånda. “Har nettopp runda tredve, så det er vel da forfallet starter? Hørselen går vel først? Hva sier du Even?”

“Eh - ja, jeg har begynt å høre dårlig.”

Markus begynner spontant å le, ser på dem og himler med øynene.

“Serr?”

“Neida. Sorry, vi var bare litt opptatt her,” sier Isak i et tynt forsøk på å skjule det de egentlig holdt på med.

“Jasså?” Markus hever øyenbrynene. “Med hva da?”

“Eh- renovering.” Isak smiler.

“Renovering?” Markus ser spørrende på ham, klarer ikke gjemme det lure smilet.  

“Ja, eller maling da. Jeg skal male et nytt bilde på den veggen der.” Even peker på veggen.

“Så det er renovering det kalles nå. Okei.”

Markus går bort til hylla bortenfor Isak og tar med seg en pakke med kassaruller. Idet han når døråpningen igjen snur han seg mot dem og fester blikket på Isak. Et lurt smil kryper oppover ansiktet på nytt og han blunker til ham.

“Jeg visste det. Evak forever liksom.”

Døra glir igjen og Isak kjenner umiddelbart at kinnene tar fyr. Han banner innvendig, irritert over at Markus mest sannsynlig har skjønt at de nå har noe på gang. Ikke det at han absolutt ikke vil at folk skal vite, men han vil bare være i boblen sammen med Even _litt_ til.

“Hva var det for noe?”

“Eh- jeg har kanskje snakket litt om deg til ham. Om at jeg liker deg.”

“Har du?”

“Mm.”

Even blir med ett alvorlig, biter seg i leppa og ser intenst på Isak. “Men hva har du sagt da?”

“Veldig lite i grunn. Jeg trengte liksom ikke si så mye før han skjønte det. Og så lagde han et sånt navn på oss.”

“Evak?”

“Even og Isak.” Han rødmer. “Ja, han- eh- har liksom shippa oss.” Isak ler litt nervøst.

“Ååh.”

Isak setter seg ned på kontorstolen og ser på Even som setter seg i stolen overfor ham og smiler sånn fint til ham.

“Er det dumt?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet.

“Så fint da.”

De blå, varme øynene til Even smiler og Isak holder blikket hans lenge, tenker på varme sommerdager ved fjorden og vannet som omslutter de begge. Kanskje de kysser litt? Enten over vannflaten eller under sånn som Romeo & Juliet gjorde.

“Kan jeg forresten se på at du maler?

“Eh- vil du se på at jeg maler?” Even ser overrasket på ham.

“Ja.” Isak nikker ivrig.

“Nja, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Vær så snill. Jeg har så lyst å se hvordan du jobber.”

“Off, jeg blir så stressa når noen ser på meg.”

“Men jeg skal ikke se sånn hele tida da. Tenkte jeg skulle jobbe litt samtidig. Betale regninger og gjøre litt regnskap. Så jeg skal liksom ikke sitte i en stol rett bak deg og være sånn creep.”

Isak begynner å le og det tar ikke lang tid før Even følger etter. Latteren treffer Isak midt i hjertet og han blir helt varm innvendig. Med tanke på hvor fæl gårsdagen var, er det fint å se Even le.

“Så kan du få ønske deg noe! Jeg kan gjøre noe i retur. Vet ikke helt hva det skulle være da. Helst ikke lage mat, men hva som helst annet.”

“Kan jeg få tegne deg?” Spørsmålet kommer umiddelbart.

“Tegne meg?”

“Ja. Har hatt lyst til det lenge.” Even ser forlegent bort på Isak.

“Sånn at jeg må sitte helt stille veldig lenge da?”

“En stund ja.”

Han trenger absolutt ingen betenkningstid for å svare Even.

“Deal! Jeg får se deg male og så tegner du meg. Okei?”

“Okei,” sier Even med et smil.

“Fett!”

En litt ubehagelig tanke dukker plutselig opp i hodet til Isak og smilet forsvinner like raskt som det kom, blir erstattet med en rynke i panna.

“Øh- du har vel ikke tenkt å tegne meg naken? Sånn akt-tegning?”

“Eh-” En eksplosjon av rødt fyller hele ansiktet til Even. “Nei, nei! Tenkte ikke akkurat på det da.”

“Okei.” Isak puster letta ut.

“Selv om-” Even stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, før han tar sats og resten av ordene kommer i en sånn fart at Isak nesten ikke får de med seg. Men bare nesten. “Jeg kunne gjerne ha gjort det også.”

Det Isaks tur til å rødme. Varme stiger opp i ansiktet og det føles som det er på vei til å ta fyr. Han kikker ned i bordplata og fikler litt med noen papirer som ligger foran ham.

“Eh- vel- uhm- kanskje du bare skal starte med ansiktet eller noe?”

“Eh- ja.”

“Men når kan du starte å male veggen da?”

“I morgen? Litt sånn utpå dagen. Må handle maling først.”

“Fett! Da skal jeg spare litt kontorarbeid til i morra.”

De ser på hverandre og smilet kryper oppover ansiktet på dem begge. Alle praten om tegning og maling får Isak til å tenke på Lill og jobben på kunstskolen. Han vet han kanskje ødelegger det fine øyeblikket de har, men han må liksom snakke med han om det. Lill ønsket jo at han skulle vite at jobben fortsatt er ledig.

Isak kremter litt, som om det skal bli lettere å si det han skal si om han rensker stemmen. Det blir jo ikke det.

“Men du?”

“Mhm.”

“Nei, altså jeg- eh- jeg snakket med Lill i forrige uke.”

“Ja-” Even vender blikket ned i gulvet og blir stille.

“Hun ba meg hilse og si at om du ombestemte deg, så var det bare å ta kontakt.”

Hendene til Even gnis mot hverandre mens blikket fortsatt er festet ned i gulvet. Høyrebeinet har begynt å riste.

Isak reiser seg, går rundt pulten og stiller seg fremfor Even. Uten å spørre setter han seg på skrevs oppå ham og låser armene rundt nakken hans. Lar fingrene forsvinne inn i håret og masserer hodebunnen.

“Jeg sier ikke dette for å presse deg til å snakke med henne. Jeg har ingen anelse om hvordan dette er for deg, men kan forestille meg at det er vanskelig.”

“Jeg har opplevd mye negativt rundt det å være åpen.”

“Hvordan da?” Isak krøller fingrene sine inn i håret i nakken.

“Folk er ikke så veldig positivt innstilt til sånne som meg for å si det sånn. Straffedømt, psykisk ustabil fyr. Hipp hurra liksom.”

Even henger med hodet og sukker. Isak tar tak i haka hans og løfter hodet slik at øynene deres møtes. Han lener seg fremover og kysser ham midt på munnen.

“Jeg er veldig positivt innstilt til sånne som deg da. Talentfull og kreativ fyr. Hadde ansatt deg på flekken om vi hadde trengt folk.”

“Du er alt for snill.”

“Det er jeg definitivt ikke. Jeg er bare fair, for _alle_ fortjener en ny sjanse. Og kanskje er jeg en liten smule forelska.” Isak gir han nok et kyss på munnen. “Men det hadde kanskje ikke vært så lurt likevel når jeg tenker meg om.”

“Åh?”

“Hadde ikke fått jobba så mye for jeg hadde jo bare gått rundt hele tida med et drømmende blikk og tenkt at _fy faen han er kjekk ass_.”

“Tsss.” Even rister på hodet og rødmer.

“Det er sant da. Men sånn seriøst. Synes du skal tenke på det med den jobben. Lill brydde seg jo ikke noe om at du har bipolar.”

“Men dette er noe annet da. Psykisk syk er liksom ikke noe man velger å være.”

“Du har jo ikke akkurat _valgt_ selv å bli straffedømt da.”

“Nei, kanskje ikke, men om du bare ante hvordan folk tenker.”

“Jeg gjør nok dessverre det.”

Isak sukker tungt og kjenner den altfor kjente klumpen i magen presse seg frem. Even ser på ham som om han venter på en fortsettelse, en forklaring på det han nettopp sa. Han tenker på likevekten Eskild snakket med ham om, at han også må dele vanskelige ting, lukker øynene et øyeblikk og trekker pusten.

“Mamma mener jeg har valgt å være homofil.”

“Oi, mener hun virkelig det? At det er et valg du har tatt?”

“Mm. Men la oss ikke snakke om det nå.”  

Idet Even skal til å si noe, ringer telefonen hans. Isak reiser seg, vil gi ham litt rom til å snakke. Han går tilbake til stolen sin og setter seg, kikker ned i noen papirer sånn at Even ikke skal tro han lytter til samtalen hans.

Even avslutter samtalen raskt og reiser seg, sier han må komme seg hjem fordi Jostein er på vei. Isak reiser seg også, vil ikke la Even gå uten å få et kyss først.

“Sorry for at jeg må dra så raskt. Nå har vi jo bare pratet om meg, vi kan gjerne prate mer om moren din om du vil.”

“Senere en gang.”

“Det vil jeg gjerne.”

Isak trekker et lettens sukk. Even ser ikke ut som han er forferdet eller har lyst å stikke av. Smilet Even gir ham sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen og et lite håp om at det vil gå bra å fortelle ham om moren fester seg inne i ham.  

“Ser deg i kveld en gang da?”

“Mm.”

Isak lener seg fremover og tar tak i nakken til Even. En koloni av sommerfugler tar bolig i magen hans og alle nervebanene tar fyr idet leppene treffer hverandre. Even ser på ham med røde kinn når han trekker seg ut av kysset og Isak tror han ikke er finere enn når han rødmer.

.

 

Etter at Isak har gjort seg ferdig på kontoret og er på vei ut for å sjekke om det trengs hjelp i kassa, ringer det i telefonen. Han rynker på nesa når han ser hvem som ringer.

“Isak Valtersen.”

“Hei, det er Bjørn Ivar Bergerud fra Søgne og Songdalen Budstikke.”

“Hei.”

“Forstyrrer jeg deg eller har du et par minutter til meg?”

“Jeg er på jobb, men et par minutter skal jeg vel klare å avse. Hvorfor ringer du?”

“Så fint at du har litt tid til meg. Nei, nå skal du høre. Jeg vet ikke om du har sett det, men vi har en sånn serie gående i avisa med portretter av unge, interessante folk i bygda der vi skriver om dem og saker de brenner for.”

“Eh- jo, jeg har jo fått det med meg.”

“Vi har veldig lyst til å lage en portrettintervju med deg. Kunne du være interessert i det? Å møte meg og slå av en prat?”

“Hæ? Meg?”

“Ja?” Journalisten begynner å le. “Du høres overrasket ut.”

“Ja, jeg er det kan du si.”

“Det var Mikkel som foreslo det, barnebarnet til Olaf Engen. Du kjenner Laffen, ikke sant?”

“Jeg kjenner han ja, han jobbet sammen med morfaren min.”

“Akkurat. Du tok jo over butikken hans i ung alder. Mikkel sa at du sluttet på legestudiet for å ta over butikken.”

“Det stemmer.”

“Legestudent som blir kjøpmann! Det skriver vi gjerne om.”

Bjørn Ivars entusiastiske stemme trenger igjennom røret. Isak er heller lunken til ideen. Bare tanken på at han skal snakke om akkurat det, gjør at det går kaldt nedover ryggen på ham.

“Vet liksom ikke om det er så interessant å lese om, eller om jeg har så lyst å snakke om det. Tror jeg må tenke litt på det, kan jeg det?”

“Klart du kan tenke på det. Men ikke tenk for lenge da. Greit jeg ringer deg over helga?”

“Det går fint.”

Isak ser forundret på telefonen idet samtalen avsluttes. Akkurat som om den skal kunne gi ham svar på hva som akkurat skjedde. Tanken på at alle journalistene i avisa muligens hadde sittet på et morgenmøte og snakket om _ham_ gjør at han brått begynner å le. Latteren bobler ut av ham.

Åse kommer gående, stopper opp og ser rart på ham.

“Svært så lystig det var her da, hva skjer?”

“Nei, jeg bare fikk en telefon fra lokalavisa,” sier han idet latteren stilner og forteller henne hva som har skjedd.

Åse lyser opp og klapper entusiastisk i hendene. “Næmen, så hyggelig da! Dette må du stille opp på, Isak. Du kan jo bli lokalkjendis! Tenk så spennende.”

Lokalkjendis? Han skutter seg bare han hører ordet, er absolutt ikke keen på å bli noen lokalkjendis. Det holder at folk i Ausvika kjenner han igjen fordi han eier butikken. Han trenger ikke at hele kommunen vet hvem han er.

“Eh- nei, jeg vet ikke jeg ass.”

“Jo, så klart du må bli med på dette. Du kan jo fortelle om butikken! Du brenner jo for den, gjør du ikke?”

“Joa-”

“Det virker ihvertfall sånn, så mye arbeid som du har lagt ned her.”

“Men jeg vet ikke om jeg har så lyst å snakke om det.”

“Ikke? På grunn det som skjedde når du tok over butikken?”

“Ja.”

“Det kan jeg skjønne.” Åse tar et skritt frem og klemmer han på skuldra. “Men det kan jo være en gylden mulighet til å fortelle ting fra ditt ståsted da.”

“Tja- kanskje- jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Og om ikke annet, så er det gratis reklame for butikken da.”

Åse blunker til ham og han gir henne et lite smil i retur. Hun har jo rett, det er gratis reklame. Men likevel, han er ikke så veldig keen på å komme i avisa liksom.  

 

*

 

Sola er nesten nede og en koloni med skyer er på vei fra øst. Klokka er snart halv elleve og Even har fortsatt ikke kommet. Selv om det kun er fem timer siden han så ham sist og tre timer siden han fikk bilde av ham fra en båttur utenfor Mandal, er det ikke til å komme unna. Han savner Even.

Han suser rundt i leiligheten uten mål og mening. Er for trøtt til å ta seg en løpetur og for rastløst til å sette seg ned med papirene for det tomme lokalet. Han har vanskeligheter med å finne roen til å gjøre noe som helst.

Til slutt ender han opp på kontoret nede i butikken og klargjør veggen som Even skal male.  Vasker veggen, maskerer og dekker til gulvet med gamle aviser.

Når klokka blir elleve sender Isak en melding til Even, bare for å høre hvor han er og når han tror at han kommer. Minuttene går og det kommer ikke noe svar. Trøtt som ei strømpe går han på badet, pusser tenna og pisser før han hopper i seng.

Isak blir liggende våken og vri seg i senga, finner ingen god stilling å ligge i. Han vet altfor godt hva som mangler, hva som gjør at han ikke får sove. Det er ingen Even å ligge inntil. Ikke lukter det av Even en gang, han skiftet jo på senga i sta i tro på at han skulle komme.  

Det ligger en liten klump i magen og gnager fordi Even ikke har svart. Kjenner en bekymring for at Even ikke _vil_ komme kommer snikende.

Idet han endelig er på vei til å sovne, piper det i mobilen. Det rykker til i kroppen og han strekker seg resolutt etter telefonen. Smiler da han ser at Even har sendt ham meldinger og leser dem med et halvt øye åpent.

 

 **Even (23.37):** Hei.

 **Even (23.37):** Sorry at jeg ikke har svart deg. Jeg var hjemme 22.30 og sovna på sofaen...

 **Even (23.37):** sorry!!! :(

 **Isak (23.38):** fort gjort å sovne på sofaen.

 **Even (23.38):** Jeg er veldig sliten nå, i både hodet og kropp. Jostein er en allright fyr, men skravla nesten hull i hodet mitt. Er det greit om jeg bare sover hjemme i kveld? Vet ikke om jeg orker lee på meg :-/

 **Isak (23.38):** det går fint :)

 **Even (23.38):** helt sikker?

 **Isak (23.38):** helt sikker! Vi sees jo i morra 🧡

 **Even (23.38):** det gjør vi.

 **Even (23.38):** takk 🧡

 **Isak (23.38):** god natt. skal drømme om deg i natt 🧡

 **Even (23.38):** god natt 🧡

 

Isak legger telefonen fra seg, reiser seg og går bort til skittentøyskurven. Finner frem putetrekket Even brukte og trekker det over sin egen pute. Legger seg ned på magen og borer ansiktet inn i puta.

Så sovner han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går sakte, men sikkert fremover. Bekymrer det dere at Even ikke kom til Isak eller tenker dere det er greit å trekke seg litt tilbake? Og hva bør Isak gjøre med det avis-intervjuet? 
> 
> Tusen takk til BEWA som gjør en utmerket jobb som beta!  
> Og takk til alle dere fininger som leser og kommenterer. Det gleder mitt hjerte og inspirerer masse til videre skriving. Glad i dere alle sammen 🧡🌼🧡🌼🧡


	42. Friday I'm in love

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

Volumet på radioen står på full styrke. Isak danser rundt på kjøkkengulvet og synger for full hals, bruker ostehøvelen som mikrofon. Flemming sitter på bordet og følger han med øynene. Han har ikke lov til å sitte der, men akkurat i dag bryr ikke Isak seg.

Klokka er ti over syv når han setter på seg joggeskoa for å gå ned i butikken. Han er strengt tatt tjue minutter foran skjema, men bryr seg ikke om det heller.

For det er fredag og han er forelska!

Isak danser nedover trappa og synger, armene beveger seg ukontrollert til rytmen av sangen han ikke har fått ut av hodet. Idet han åpner døra ut til rampa stilner alle bevegelser og han slutter umiddelbart å synge.

Even står like ved rampa.

Det brede smilet til Isak forsvinner brått når han får ham bedre i øyesyn.

Håret hans ligger flatt på toppen av hodet og den litt lange luggen dekker delvis øynene. T-skjorta er full av malingsflekker og har flere hull nede ved linningen. To trøtte øyne kikker litt nervøst på ham. Det ser ut som han akkurat har stått opp.

“Even!”

“Hei.” Even vipper opp og ned med hælene.

“Hva gjør du her så tidlig? Har det skjedd noe?”  Isak setter seg ned på rampa med en bekymret mine.

“Nei eller jo-”

“Hva da?”

Even går mot Isak og stiller seg rett fremfor ham. Tar tak i hånda hans og stryker den forsiktig med tommelen.

“Det var så dumt det i går. At jeg ikke kom til deg, men jeg var så sykt sliten. Både kroppen og- uhm- hodet. Masse inntrykk og tanker som kvernet oppe i hodet mitt uten stopp. Jeg klarer liksom ikke alltid å styre det og det blir litt mye for meg.” Even slipper ut et tungt sukk. “Jeg våknet tidlig og begynte å tenke på i går. Også ble jeg bekymra for at du skulle tro at jeg ikke _ville_ komme i går. At jeg unngikk deg igjen. Så jeg måtte bare snakke med deg.”

“Så lenge du ikke bare blir borte, men er ærlig med meg og sier ifra når du trenger litt tid alene, så går det helt fint.”

Stemmen er mer formanende enn Isak hadde tenkt. Ordene treffer unødvendig hardt og han angrer da han ser smilet til Even brått forsvinne og hodet bøyer seg mot bakken.

“J-j-jeg er så sinnsykt lei meg for de gangene jeg gangene jeg stakk.” Even trekker pusten raskt. “Det skal ikke skje igjen.”

“Du, ikke tenk på det. Det går fint nå.”

“Lett for deg å si.” Even blåser luft ut gjennom nesten lukkede lepper. “Ikke du som har oppført deg som en jævla idiot.”

“Det _var_ kjipt at du stakk uten å gi lyd fra deg og det gjorde vondt. Men gjort er gjort. Det er jo ikke noe vits i å dvele ved det, for du får jo ikke endret på det som allerede har skjedd, man kan bare gå videre og prøve å gjøre ting bedre neste gang. Og det har jeg lyst at vi skal gjøre nå. Okei?”

“Jaaa-” Even nøler.

“Og du er jo her nå. Det er jeg veldig glad for.”

Isak tar tak i haka til Even, løfter hodet opp så øynene deres møtes og gir ham et varmt smil. Fingrene forsvinner inn i håret hans. Han skyver bort litt hår fra panna og stryker ham forsiktig over øyenbrynet med tommelen.

“Tror vi må frem med litt magi igjen jeg, er du med på det?”

“Magi?” Even sukker tungt og himler med øynene. “Så har vi meg igjen da, som trenger trøst som en grinete treåring.”

“Alle trenger det innimellom. Og det er liksom ikke bare på grunn av deg jeg spør.”

“Nei?” Even ser spørrende på ham.

“Jeg gjør det mest fordi jeg har sykt lyst til å kline.” Han hever øynene lekent.

“Ja?” Et lite smil former seg i munnviken til Even.

Hendene krummer seg rundt Evens nakke og Isak lener seg frem og kysser ham. Først sånn lett på munnen, mange små kyss, før kysset djupner, blir mer intenst og bløte tunger danser i takt.

Små, hyppige stønne siver ut i luften, blander seg med fuglekvitter, suset fra bilene fra hovedveien og lette skritt i asfalten. Ingen av dem har øyne eller ører for noe annet enn hverandre.

Kysset varer og varer, helt til Isak skjønner at det er flere _hoder_ som er på vei til å våkne, ikke bare det som sitter mellom skuldrene hans.

“Fy faen,” sier Even lavmælt med åpen munn og hektisk røde kinn.

“Så digg.” Isak lener seg mot Even, lar pannene møtes.

“Mm.”

Even smiler, og Isak merker at noe inne i Even løsner. At bekymringen fra i sta ser ut til å være visket bort av det intense kysset. For Even blir plutselig frempå. Han legger hodet på skuldra hans og plasserer noen små kyss rett under øret og nedover halsen.

Isak begynner umiddelbart å le, for bittesmå skjeggstubber rasper mot huden og det kiler.

“Slutt,” sier han, vrir seg unna ham.

“Hva?” Even ser usikkert på ham.

“Jeg er ikke klar for noe neck-action nå ass.”

“Åh.”

Isak lener seg mot Even og hvisker han i øret. “Kan ikke dra med meg en boner inn i butikken.”

“Ååh.”

Isak kan ikke se det, for Even gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa hans, men han rødmer. Sånn skikkelig. Kinnene er sikker fire nyanser mørkere.

“Det blir vel litt dumt ja.” Even mumler ordene inn i den myke huden.

“Eh- ja.” Isak ler.

“Og du må vel inn og jobbe nå?” spør Even, fortsatt like frempå.

“Dessverre, men vi sees jo etterpå da.”

“Det gjør vi. Jeg grugleder meg.”

“Det kommer til å gå bra. Du skal få jobbe i fred, jeg skal være helt stille og ikke stirre for fælt.”

Even løsriver seg fra Isak og tar noen skritt tilbake. Isak føler umiddelbart et savn etter ham, etter lukta hans og armene som lå sånn fint rundt nakken hans. Isak trenger mer av dette, mer prat, kos, kyss og nærhet. Mer av dem sammen.

“Har du lyst å tilbringe helga sammen med meg?”

“Ja, hvis du orker å se meg hver dag da?” Even smiler til litt skjevt til ham.

“Spørsmålet er vel heller om jeg holder ut en helg uten å se deg hver dag.” Isak blunker til ham.

“Heldigvis ikke så vanskelig da. Vi bor jo bare tre minutter unna hverandre.”

“Nei, men jeg mener ikke sånn da. Men at du kommer til meg i ettermiddag og ikke drar hjem før søndag, tar med bag med klær, medisiner og andre ting du trenger. Kanskje en film eller to vi kan se.”

Isak drar litt forsiktig i linninga på t-skjorta og lar bomullsstoffet krølle seg mellom fingrene. Nervøs for hva Even vil si, usikker på om han er klar for en _hel_ helg sammen med ham.

“Vil du det?” Even ser overrasket bort på ham.

“Duh. Så klart. Det var kjipt å sove uten deg.”

“Ååh-” Even smiler forlegent og biter seg i leppa. “Det var kjipt å våkne uten deg.”

“Så du kommer?” Isak ser håpefullt på Even og Even nikker mot ham.

“Jeg kommer jeg. Med bag og- uhm- alt.”

“Fett! For det er så kjipt med sånne avstandsforhold.”

Kommentaren får Even til å le. Latteren treffer Isak midt i hjertet og han klarer ikke holde seg han heller. En trillende latter fyller luftrommet mellom dem og han lener seg fremover og kysser Even raskt på munnen.

“Men du?”

“Mm?”

“Kan jeg få bestille en sånn stor kyssepakke av deg til i kveld. Har så sykt lyst på det.”

“Kyssepakke?” Even ser rart på ham.

“Det er sånn pakke med flere ulike kyss. Den jeg tenkte på inneholder fire små nuss, fire eskimokyss og 6 tungekyss der minst to av dem er sånne dype og langvarige. Men det finnes andre varianter da. Tror du kan lage en egenkomponert pakke også.”

Ordene bare triller ut av Isak. Han rødmer og kjenner usikkerheten blomstre opp i ham. Er han virkelig en sånn forelska tulling som sier teite ting? Synes Even at han er barnslig? Men så ser Even på ham med _det_ blikket og da glemmer han alt.

“Du kan det.”

“Fett! Vet ikke om det holder til hele helga, men jeg kan kanskje kjøpe en tilleggspakke eller noe om det ikke blir nok?”

“Eller bare bestille sånn _fri kyss_ pakke? Da kan du kysse så mye du vil.”

“Enda bedre!” Isak smiler bredt og stjeler et kyss av Even. “Hva koster den da?”

Even blir alvorlig igjen, rister på hodet. “Du betaler nok som det er ved henge med en sånn som meg.”

“Ikke si sånn da.” Isak ser alvorlig på ham. “Du er mer enn bra nok og jeg betaler ikke en dritt for å henge med deg.”

Even vrir litt på seg, skal til å åpne munnen men Isak rister på hodet. “Hvis du skal snakke deg selv ned, så vil jeg ikke høre på deg.”

“Men det er- altså, det koster litt å være med meg. Ikke penger da.” Even fnyser lett av seg selv. “Men tålmodighet, og sikkert tårer og sårede følelser også.”

“Og du tror liksom at jeg er perfekt og ikke har noen dårlige sider?” Isak kjenner han blir både lei seg og litt frustrert over at Even tenker så dårlig om seg selv.

“Neei.” Even drar på det.

“Nei, så kanskje vi koster litt begge to da? Men det er vel verdt det?”

“For meg ja.” Even ser ned.

“Og for meg.”

Isak lener seg inn og kysser ham. Tungen hans møter Evens, og selv om Even har de tristeste øynene han har sett på lenge, er kysset deilig.

“Forresten! Ikke spør meg hvorfor, eller jeg vet jo det med det kysset der.” Isak ler kort. “Jeg leste i en artikkel for ikke så lenge siden at et sånt dypt tungekyss kaller fribryting. Fy faen, jeg lo serr veldig lenge. Tenk om du hadde sendt meg en melding spurt om vi skulle fribryte? Jeg hadde jo synes det vært litt rart, men hadde jo ikke sagt nei i frykt for at du hadde mistet interessen. Og så hadde jeg dukket opp hos deg i brytedrakt for jeg er så desp. Og du hadde bare WTF?”

Even begynner å le, latteren bobler ut av ham og og øynene blir to halvmåner. Isak blir helt varm innvendig av å se ham le på den måte. Det er som å få en injeksjon med trippel dose dopamin rett i hjertet.

“Tror du hadde sett fin ut i brytedrakt jeg.”

“Serr?”

“Ja.” Even biter seg i leppa og blir rød i kinnene. “Det hadde fremhevet alt det fine.”

 

*

 

Isak skvetter voldsomt og skjønner absolutt ikke noe når han åpner døra inn til butikken, ser lyset er på og Markus kommer gående mot ham.  

“Markus?”

“God morgen, sjef!” Markus smiler bredt til ham.

“Øh? Hvordan kom du deg inn? Låste du deg inn på framsida?”

“Nei, jeg gikk inn bakveien som jeg pleier.” Han ler.

“Hæ? Når da?”

“Når du og Even sto utenfor og nesten spiste hverandre opp.”

Markus etteraper dem, lukker øynene og stønner, legger armene i kors og stryker seg selv opp og ned hals og kinn.

Fuck! De er ferska. Der sprakk bobla han så gjerne ville være i.

Isak kjenner kinnene ta fyr. Han prøver å si noe, men det er som om alle ord har forsvunnet og han blir bare stående med åpen munn og stirre på Markus. Markus ser på ham og begynner å le igjen.

“Jeg sa til og med hei, men det var jo umulig å få kontakt med dere.”

“Eh- nei, altså-”

“Men så jævlig kult da. Du og Even! Jeg visste han var keen på deg. Godt å se at du endelig fikk ut fingern og fikk gjort noe med det.” Markus er entusiastisk.  

“Joda.”

“Det der ute på rampa var skikkelig flammer ass.”

“Markus!”

“Det er sant da. Jeg har aldri sett to gutter kline så heftig før. Det var jævlig hot å se på!”

“Herregud! Slutt!”

Isak blir flau på både sin egen og Markus’ vegne, og det føles som om noen har satt fyr på hele ham. Han rister oppgitt på hodet og gir Markus et strengt blikk.

“Nå går du ut og ser om Jørgen har vært her med bakevarer og så tar du inn avisene, greit?”

“Det kom sikkert i sta bare at du ikke merka det.” Markus gliser og dytter lekent til Isak.

“Zip it! Jeg vil ikke høre mer om det du så i dag. Forstått?”

“Greit. Loverboy” Markus ler og blunker til ham.

“Slutt nå!”

“Eller skal jeg si klinemasteren?”

“Markus!”

“Faen, vi har jo baby kitten også! Du har altfor mange morsomme kallenavn asså.”

En leende Markus dyttes bestemt mot ytterdøra og ut på rampa. Døra lukkes med et lite dunk. Tunge sukk glir sakte over i et lettere, mer drømmende sukk, idet han lener seg mot veggen, lukker øynene og ser Even foran seg. Smaken av ham sitter fortsatt på leppene og han trenger bare å stå helt stille så kan han kjenne hvordan fingrene til Even forsvant inn i håret og lekte med krøllene hans.

Isak tar turen innom kontoret for å hente nøkler og kontanter så han kan klargjøre kassaapparatene, synger og danser bortover gulvet.

 

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

*

 

Dagens første kunde er Laffen. Han står ute på trappa, venter ivrig på at dørene skal åpnes så han kan komme inn, få kaffe og skravle litt. Det er ingen andre i butikken så tidlig, så når Laffen ber om en prat med ham, tar han seg tid til en ny kopp med kaffe, akkurat slik morfaren ville gjort.

“Har Mikkel ringt deg? Han ville snakke med deg om et sånt intervju med avisa.”

“Nei, men kollegaen hans Bjørn Ivar tok kontakt med meg i går.”

Isak setter seg ned i sofaen. De blir snakkende om lokalavisa og det mulige portrettet av Isak. Isak forteller om telefonsamtalen og Laffer innrømmer at det var han som tipset Mikkel om Isak.

“Det er hyggelig at du tenkte på meg, men jeg tror jeg kommer til å si nei.”

“Hvorfor det?” Laffen ser nesten litt skuffa ut.

“Fordi hele den _legestudent blir kjøpmann_ greia gjør at jeg kanskje må snakke om ting jeg ikke er spesielt keen på å snakke om.”

“Men du bestemmer vel det selv, hva du vil snakke om?”

“Du vet hvordan journalister er. De vil ha sensasjoner.”

“Du har jo mulighet til å fortelle ting sånn du opplevde det. Knut hadde vært så stolt av deg, Isak.”

“Han hadde vel det.” Isak gir ham et lite smil, men føler at det ikke er nok til gjennomføre intervjuet.

“Han hadde kommet til å klipt ut intervjuet og ramma det inn. Og så hadde han skrytt av deg til alle han kjente og ikke kjente for den saks skyld.”

Men ikke mamma tenker Isak med et hjertesukk og kjenner klumpen i magen vokse. Tanken om moren skyves til side. Han tar en siste slurk av kaffen før han reiser seg, unnskylder seg overfor Laffen og sier han må jobbe.

“Hyggelig å prate med deg, Laffen.”

“Gleden er på min side. Håper å se deg i avisa snart da, Isak.”

“Vi får se.”

 

*

 

Formiddagen er litt stille. Trykket av kunder han håpet skulle oppstå siden det er båt- og matfestival i Mandal i helga har latt vente på seg og normalt ville han gjøre kontorarbeid i sånne stille perioder, men nå må han spare det til Even kommer.

Mens Markus tar seg av kundene, tusler han rundt i butikken og rydder litt i hyllene. Sangen fra i morges ligger fortsatt ytterst på tunga, han nynner på melodien og synger der han kan teksten. Noen ganger blir han stående helt stille, nesten som i en transe, og tenke på leppene til Even og hvordan skjeggstubbene kilte han på halsen.

Klokka elleve kommer Åse, hun har byttet vakt med Else i dag. Trafikken tar seg opp og snart sitter både hun og Markus i kassa og betjener kunder.

Plutselig hører Isak et rabalder på bakrommet etterfulgt av noen saftige gloser. Han kikker mot kassene, ser både Åse og Markus i full sving. Med bestemte skritt går han gjennom butikken mot støyet for å finne ut hva som skjer.

Smilet går fra øre til øre når han ser Even stå utenfor kontoret hans. Hendene er fulle av malingsspann og spredd utover gulvet ligger det diverse male- og tegnesaker.

“Trenger du hjelp?” Even snur seg og ser på ham.

“Eh- ja, gjerne.”

“Gå inn med spannene, så rydder jeg opp her.”

“Tusen takk.”

Han rasker med seg alt fra gulvet og går inn på kontoret. Passer på å lukke døra, noe han alltid gjør når han ikke vil forstyrres. Legger fra seg malersakene på gulvet fremfor seg.

Even står med ryggen til veggen som skal males og ser på ham med et litt nervøst blikk. Isak går bort til ham og trekker ham inntil seg, kysser ham ømt på munnen.

“Hei.” Han hvisker ordene inn mot leppene hans.

“Hei.” Even lar hånda hvile i korsryggen.

“Du er så sykt fin i den t-skjorta.”

“Denne?” Even drar i den hullete t-skjorta full av malingsflekker.

“Mm.”

“Du er rar.” Even ler lett.

Isak trekker på skuldrene uten å bry seg om kommentaren, bare stjeler et kyss. Han lever godt med å være _rar_ for Even er fortsatt like fin i den t-skjorta. I en drømmeverden hadde han gått ned på kne og sugd ham foran den veggen med bare t-skjorta på.  

“Skal jeg sette på litt musikk? Husker du sa du jobbet bedre med musikk.”

“Det hadde vært fint.” Even smiler. “Men blir du forstyrret når du skal jobbe så trenger vi ikke altså. Det går fint uten musikk også, jeg skal klare å male denne veggen uten. Du må ikke føle deg presset til å sette på musikk bare for min skyld. Som sagt så-”

“Even?” Isak ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn og Even rødmer lett når ordflommen blir avbrutt.

“Eh- ja?”

“Vi setter på litt musikk.”

Isak gir ham et mykt smil, setter seg i kontorstolen og finner frem the Cure på Spotify.  

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

Even snur seg brått mot ham og kinnene fylles raskt med farge. Isak smiler forlegent og Even smiler tilbake, holder blikket så lenge at det føles som alle verdens sommerfugler har tatt bolig i ham og hjertet er på vei til å eksplodere.

 

*

 

Klokka nærmer seg seks. Isak sin arbeidsdag var slutt for en time siden, men han sitter og jobber med butikkens regnskap. Litt fordi han henger etter med føring av bilag, men mest fordi han vil være sammen med Even.

Veggen har fått ny grunnfarge. Even har tegnet opp regnbuen, noen fluffy skyer og malt de tre ytterste fargene.

“Faen!” Even slår seg selv i panna gjentatte ganger.

“Hva skjer?” Isak ser opp fra skjermen.

“Jeg har malt med feil farger. Begynte på feil sted.”

Even sukker høylytt og forklarer at regnbuens farger vil være opp ned om han fortsetter å male i den fargerekkefølgen han startet på.

“Det går fint, Even.” Isak smiler.

“Jammen, det blir jo helt feil jo.”

“Jeg bryr meg ikke om ting er opp ned. Annerledes er fint.”

“Sikker?” Even ser genuint lei seg fordi han har rota det til.

“Helt sikker.”

En stillhet oppstår og det eneste Isak hører er Evens tunge sukk. En fure popper opp i panna til Even og setter øynene i Isak.   

“Det er forresten din feil alt sammen.”

Isak reiser seg fra stolen og går mot Even, peker på seg selv og hever øynene spørrende. “Min feil?”

Even lener seg mot ham og hvisker. “Det er jo nesten umulig å konsentrere seg når du sitter der.”

“Sorry ass, jeg har prøvd så godt jeg kan å være stille.”

“Det er ikke det da.”

“Nei?”

“Du slår krøll på hjernen min. Jeg klarer liksom ikke tenke helt klart når du er i nærheten. Både forelska og bipolar. Hipp hurra liksom.”

“Du er akkurat hva en ensom Isak trenger.”

 

*

 

Kjøkkenbordet er fullt av nyinnkjøpte matvarer. Isak gikk litt bananas nede i butikken i sta og tok med seg to bæreposer hjem. Han har tenkt Even og han kan lage pizza. Ja, eller Even kan lage den og så kan han hjelpe til.

I tillegg til all maten, så fant han en liten gave til Even. Han grugleder seg til å gi den til ham, er litt usikker på hva han kommer til å si. Det er jo så lenge siden han datet noen, så han har helt glemt hvordan man gjør ting og i hvilken rekkefølge.

Det blir en melding til Eskild.

 

 

**Isak (17.30):** gave til Even, for tidlig?

**Eskild (17.31):** ååå 💖  Kjør på baby gay!

**Isak (17.31):** takk guru 🙂

**Eskild (17.31):** helgekos med hunken?

**Isak (17.31):** ja, hele helga 🧡

**Eskild (17.31):**  💖💖💖💖

**Eskild (17.31):** pass på at det blir mye love on top da 😜

**Isak (17.31):** haha

**Eskild (17.31):** håper du har nok glid og kondomer!

**Eskild (17.33):** er du der?

**Eskild (17.35):** hallo??? ghoster du sex-guruen din?

**Eskild (17.36):** jeg ser du har lest meldingene

**Eskild (17.37):** tenk å såre meg sånn på en fredagskveld

**Eskild (17.46):** #neverforget

**Eskild (17.46):**

 

Isak himler med øynene og legger ned telefonen. Ignorerer Eskild og rydder heller inn matvarene mens han danser rundt på kjøkkenet til ABBA og synger for full hals.

T-skjorta hans har en flekk så han sprinter inn på badet for å skifte. Han utvider klesskiftet til dusj og styling av seg selv, påfører litt parfyme og ordner håret. Han tror ikke Even bryr seg så voldsomt, men han vil gjerne lukte godt og se litt fin ut når Even kommer.

Idet Isak åpner baderomsdøra hører han det banker på døra. Han går ut i gangen og åpner. Øverst i trappa står Even med en bag på skuldra.

“Hei.” Even gir ham et lite smil.

“Hei.” Isak smiler tilbake. “Du kunne bare ha gått inn da.”

“Eh- ja, kanskje men-” Even biter seg i leppa og kikker sjenert bort på ham.

“Kom inn da.”

Isak strekker ut hånda og Even tar tak i den, lar fingrene flettes i hverandre. Han trekker Even inn i gangen og lukker døra med beinet. Bagen går i bakken med et lite dunk.

De blir stående og se på hverandre uten å si noe i flere sekunder før Isak ikke klarer å vente lenger. Han trekker Even inntil seg og kysser ham på munnen.

“Hatt en fin dag?”

Spørsmålet fra Even treffer ham midt i hjertet. Øynene blir brått blanke og han bøyer hodet i håp om at Even ikke får det med seg.

“Du- har det skjedd noe?” Even tar tak i haka hans og løfter hodet så øynene møtes.

“Neida, dagen har vært kjempefin. Jeg bare- eh-” Isak tørker bort tårene i øyekroken og ler lett. “Sorry ass, jeg bare- nei- glem det, det er for dumt.”

Even tilter hodet, smiler og ser på ham med et blikk som sier ham at det er helt greit å dele uavhengig om det er dumt eller ikke.

“Jeg har bare savna at noen spør meg hvordan dagen min har vært. Jeg har jo hatt Flemming da. Han møter meg ofte når jeg kommer hjem fra jobb, men han er liksom ikke den store samtalepartneren.” Isak sukker.

“Du er ikke den eneste som har savnet det.”

“Ikke?”

“Nei.”

Even trekker ham inntil seg og sirkler armene rundt ham. Isak mimikerer ham og lar kinnene møtes. Han slipper ut et fornøyd sukk og tenker han kan stå sånn i en evighet uten å bli lei.

“Jeg skal spørre deg i morra også. Og på søndag.” Even hvisker ordene inn i øret hans.

“Takk. Du da? Har du hatt en fin dag?”

“Har det. Det var fint at du var der når jeg malte, enda jeg rota det til som vanlig.” Even sukker tungt. “Jeg kan fortsatt ikke forstå det her. At jeg er så heldig, at du vil dette her, at du holder ut. Det er ikke alle som har det.”

“Det jeg ikke forstår er hvordan noen _ikke_ vil det her.”

“Det sier du nå det.”

“Og det er jeg sikker på at jeg kommer til å si veldig lenge.” Isak stryker Even opp og ned på ryggen. “Men vet du hva jeg er redd for?”

“Nei.”

Isak trekker seg ut av klemmen og ser på Even, ser de usikre øynene og hvordan han biter seg i de tørre leppene.

“At jeg skal våkne opp i morra og så ligger det en litt kjip og kjedelig fyr i senga mi som ser han ut som han bleikfeite fyren som leverer mat for Skrubbsulten. At dette er bare er en sånn fin drøm som jeg våkner opp av snart. For jeg er jo aldri så heldig som det her.”

“Tsss.” Even rister på hodet.

“Men det er sant. Om vi var fotballag så ville du vært Manchester City, mens jeg ville jo bare vært ett eller annet andredivisjonslag få har hørt om, Shrewsbury for eksempel.”

“Det er omvendt.”

Isak tar et skritt frem og trekker Even inn i en klem. Holder ham hardt og borer ansiktet inn i halsen hans.

“Det er ikke det.”

De blir stående midt i gangen og holde rundt hverandre lenge. Det er stille og det eneste Isak hører er pusten deres og lyden av Flemming som roter i matskåla med tørrfor. Plutselig rumler det høylytt i magen til Even.

“Sulten?”

“Mm.” Isak tar et par skritt tilbake og smiler til Even.

“Jeg og. La oss glemme alt det kjipe for en stund og heller lage middag og kose oss, okei?”

“Det høres fint ut.”

“Tenkte vi kunne lage pizza.”

“Vi?” Even ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja- eh- du da.” Han dulter lekent borti Even, glad de klarer å tulle litt midt oppi alt det vonde de deler. “Men jeg kan hjelpe til da. Strø på osten eller no.”

“Du kan få sitte på kjøkkenbenken og se søt ut. Og strø på ost til slutt.”

“Se søt ut?”

Isak himler med øynene og kjenner kinnene rødne. De går inn på kjøkkenet og starter på pizzaen. Han finner frem alt Even trenger til å lage deigen og setter på musikk. Dancing Queen begynner å spille.

Even ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn.

“ABBA igjen?”

“Ja, ABBA får meg alltid i godt humør.”

“Serr?”

“Det får du tåle.”

Even begynner å le og latteren treffer Isak midt i hjertet, fyller det med imaginære champagnebobler og varme.

“Du er søt da.” Even stiller seg fremfor Isak og presser pekefingeren mot nesetippen hans.

“Er jeg vel ikke.” Isak og himler med øynene. “ Jeg er skikkelig badass,” legger han raskt til.

“Like badass som da du dansa til ABBA på vei hjem fra Sankthansfeiringa?”

“Husker du det?” spør Isak.

Even nikker. “Ja, det har jeg ikke klart å glemme.”

At Even vet han liker ABBA får være greit. Verre er det at han har sett den keitete dansinga hans. Han har jo null kontroll på kroppen og føler seg ofte som en rusa blekksprut når han prøver å bevege seg til musikk.

“Off. Jeg var drita.”

“Og veldig søt.”

Even kysser ham på nesa før han snur seg mot benken igjen. Isak blir stående et øyeblikk og lure på hva mer Even husker fra den natta, har lyst å spørre, men svelger ordene. I stedet setter han seg på benken, kikker på Even mens han jobber og forteller ham hvor ting befinner seg.

Midt i en lett diskusjon om fjorårets store film _Fyr i solnedgang_ , fra den meritterte regissøren Pagnilagni, piper det i mobilen til Isak. Han trekker telefonen til seg, stirrer på meldinga som popper opp med en fure i panna og sukker tungt. Journalisten fra Budstikka er utålmodig og lurer på om han har tenkt noe mer på intervjuet.

“Går det bra?” Even dytter borti ham med stekespaden.

“Jada.” Han skriver et kjapt _nei_ , _du får svar på mandag_ , dytter telefonen ned i lomma og ser opp på Even. “Men det hadde gått enda bedre om du ga meg et kyss nå.” Isak strekker frem hodet og Even er ikke sen å be, lener seg mot ham og kysser ham lett på munnen.

Mens pizzadeigen hever, sitter de i sofaen med beina på bordet, så tett at de nesten smelter sammen. Uka har mildt sagt vært slitsom og hadde det ikke vært for en mjauende Flemming som hopper opp i fanget på Even og krever kos, så hadde de sovnet.   


*

Når pizzaen er fortært, er matkomaen et faktum og legger seg som et ekstra lag oppå den allerede slitne kroppen til Isak. En gjesp forlater ham idet han synker ned i sofaen med hodet på skuldra til Even.

Overkroppen ligger vridd mot Evens og venstrehånda kranser midjen hans. Konturene av piercingen til Even befinner midt i synsfeltet til Isak og han føler den er det eneste som holder ham våken. Men til tross for at han er trøtt, har han så lyst å dytte fingrene borti den eller lene seg litt fremover og ta den mellom tennene og suge på den.

Han blir liggende uten å gjøre noe, usikker på hva Even vil. Om han er klar for mer enn bare å kysse, eller om han er så sliten at han ikke orker noen ting.

“Isak?”

“Mm.”

“Sover du?” Even kjærtegner ham i nakken.

“Nesten. Kommer til å sovne om du fortsetter med det der.”

“Uhm- kanskje vi kan gå å legge oss i senga og så kan ligge der å prate litt til vi sovner eller noe.”

“Kan vi godt.”

Bagen til Even står i gangen og Isak må smile når Even plukker den opp og tar den med inn på soverommet. Idet Even tar frem toalettmappa si, kommer Isak på gaven han har tenkt å gi Even.

Hjertet begynner automatisk å slå i dobbelt takt og munne kjennes plutselig veldig tørr ut. Isak finner frem gaven med det blomstrete papiret og gjemmer den bak ryggen. Han svelger hardt et par ganger og kremter litt som om det skal hjelpe ordene frem fra langt der nede i halsen. Even snur seg og ser på ham, og han skjønner at kremtene var høyere enn planlagt.

“Hva?”

“Nei, altså- uhm- jeg- eh- bare har en liten ting til deg.” Isak smiler litt nervøst.

“En ting?” Even ser litt forundret på ham.

“En liten ting ja.” Han tar hånda frem og gir ham gaven, ler litt lett fordi han skjelver på hånda. “Altså- kanskje det er litt tidlig- eller kanskje du synes det er teit- jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Nå blir jeg nysgjerrig her.” Even river opp papiret og lar det falle mot gulvet. “En tannbørste!”

Isak biter seg i underleppa. “Jeg så den da jeg skulle kjøpe tannkrem i sta. Blåfargen fikk meg til å tenke på øynene dine. Og så tenkte jeg at du kanskje kunne ha en her?”

Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål. Han kjenner kinnene brenne og en sverm med bier surrer rundt i magen hans, lager kaos og han klarer nesten ikke se på Even. Herregud så ute av trening han er på dette her, merker han kunne trengt en _Dating for dummies_ bok.

“Herregud! Så søt du er.” Even legger den ledige hånda i nakken til Isak og trekker ham mot seg, lar leppene møtes i et ømt kyss. “Du- du- du- er bare helt utrolig.” Even hvisker ordene mot leppene hans.

De går inn på badet og pusser tenna sammen. Smiler beskjedent og kaster noen stjålne blikk mot hverandre via speilet. Etter at begge har vært på do og kledd av seg, legger de seg under dyna. Isak blir liggende på armen til Even, overkroppen krummet rundt hans og hånda hvilende på magen.  

Piercingen til Even ligger flatt mot den myke huden som en glinsende diamant. Det rykke til Isaks underliv bare av å kikke på den og han skjønner at den en piercingen kommer til å bli et jævla stort problem hver gang han ser den, om denne greia de har sammen kommer til å vare

“Du?”

“Mm.”

“Den piercingen din-”

Isak blir stille, legger fingertuppen så vidt over piercingen og lar den følge metallet rundt og rundt. Han kjenner sin egen lengde presse lett mot låret til Even.

“Hva med den?”

“Uhm, vet ikke om jeg har sagt det før, men den er jævlig sexy.”

“Du har det.” Det blir stille et øyeblikk. “Når vi feiret Sankthans.”

“Så du husker det også?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg var liksom ikke sikker på om du gjorde det,” sier Isak lavmælt.

“Jeg- eh- husker nok mer enn jeg har gitt uttrykk for. Sorry for det ass, men jeg bare- det var bare et stort jævla kaos oppe i hodet mitt.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Jeg bare håpet du kanskje ikke husket det, for- eh- hele den greia der er bare så - off - sykt pinlig.” Isak gjemmer øynene bak hånda. “Jeg- eh- fant noen bilder på telefonen min.”

“Hva slags bilder?” Even ser ned på ham.

“Av oss. Jeg som leker med piercingen din og du som suger på øreflippen min.”

“Oi, tok vi bilder?”

“Eh- ja. Husker du ikke det?”

“Nei.” Even ler lett. “Har du dem ennå?”

“Øh- ja-” Isak rødmer, er glad Even ikke kan se ham.

“Jeg vil gjerne se dem en gang, kan jeg det?”

“Så klart.”

“Men du? Kanskje vi kan gjøre sånn som du sa på onsdag, gjøre hele den greia på nytt, men lage en ny slutt?” Even biter seg i leppa, ser litt usikker ut. 

“Ja?” Isak ser forventningsfullt opp på Even. 

“Jeg vil gjerne det.”

“Jeg og.” Isak gir ham et smil. 

“Jeg har ihvertfall ikke tenkt å dra noe sted denne gangen.”

“Og jeg skal ikke være drita.” Isak ler lett. “Da må det jo bli bedre.”

“Det må jo det.”

“Og om vi gjør det mange nok ganger så glemmer jeg kanskje til slutt at jeg måtte spy midt i blowjoben.”

Even tar tak i hånda til Isak og flytter den oppover brystet. Det går en iling gjennom ham og han gisper idet Even legger hånda hans forsiktig over brystvorta og han kjenner metallet mot håndflata.

“Nå?” spør Isak med et lite smil og ser forventningsfullt på ham.

“Hvis du vil så.”

Det er ikke noe Isak vil mer akkurat nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittelen på kapitlet sier vel alt, gjør den ikke? Isak er forelska og det er ikke så lett å holde andre folk utenfor/unna den bobla han og Even er i. Hvor lang tid tar det nå før hele lokalsamfunnet vet at han og Even har en greie? Og er dere overrasket at Even husker det han husker? 
> 
> Bewa er en engel og har brukt sin magiske tryllestav over dette kapitlet også 🧡
> 
> Tusen takk for alt dere har på hjertet som dere deler med meg i kommentarfeltet. Blir hoppende glad av alt dere skriver til meg. Fortsett gjerne med det. Jeg tar med meg alt dere sier og det former historien min på en eller annen måte (noen ganger skriver jeg faktisk om ting dere tror kommer til å skje for dere har jo så gode ideer og min historie er ikke spikret.
> 
> God påske alle fine lesere 🐥🐣🐤🌻


	43. Veiet og funnet for lett

Sofaen er egentlig litt for smal, men de har spist for mye hjemmelaget lasagne og orker ikke å bevege seg. Så de legger seg ned. Even med halve kroppen lent opp mot armlenet og Isak presset inn mot ham og ansiktet vendt mot tv'n.

Lørdagskvelden er som alltid fylt med intetsigende og kjedelige tv-programmer. Et norsk gameshow surrer og går på skjermen, men det er ikke spesielt morsomt. Når hodet til Isak i tillegg er fullt opp av tanker om lokalavisa, journalister og moren sin, er det umulig å følge med på det som skjer.

“Følger du med?” spør Even.

“Nei.”

“Vi kan godt skru det av.”

Isak svarer fraværende med et lite _mm_ , men blir bare liggende å stirre ut i lufta uten å reagere. Lydene forsvinner litt etter litt og til slutt hører han bare sine egne tanker.

“Isak?” Even pirker borti ham, men han svarer ikke. “Isak?” gjentar Even.

“Hæ?”

“Du er helt borte.”

“Sorry.”

“Hva tenker du på? Er det noe med meg? Noe av det jeg har gjort?”

Isak snur seg rundt i sofaen, blir liggende på ryggen og ser forvirra opp på Even. “Deg?”

“Ja?” Even biter seg nervøst i leppa.

“Nei, nei, nei! Jeg tenker jo på deg stort sett hele tida, på en god måte, men det er ikke det.”

“Okei?”

Isak holder blikket hans og vet han må si noe, for det ser ikke ut som Even tror ham. Men ordene sitter fast på tunga, han er redd for å slippe dem ut. Han vet at hvis han først forteller om intervjuet er det ingen vei tilbake, da må han fortelle om hvorfor han ikke vil og til slutt om den homofobe moren sin.

“Kan jeg få et kyss eller to først?”

Even ser ut til å forstå hva han trenger akkurat nå for bøyer hodet og kysser ham på panna. Ikke bare et kyss, men peprer ham med mange små kyss, små injeksjoner av noe beroligende.

“Jeg fikk en telefon på torsdag fra Søgne og Songdalen Budstikke.”

“Okei? Hva ville de?”

“De ville skrive om meg.”

“Ååå, hvorfor det?”

Isak lukker øynene og tar tak i hånda til Even, trenger noe å holde i mens han snakker. Leker med hånda til Even og forteller om telefonsamtalen med journalisten fra lokalavisa. Om hvor entusiastisk han var og nesten hadde tittelen på intervjuet klart.   _Legestudent blir kjøpmann_.

“Du høres ikke veldig entusiastisk ut.”

“Er ikke det heller.”

“Ikke så keen på å komme i avisa?”

“Nei.”

“Da er det vel bare å si nei da? Avisa kan jo ikke tvinge deg til å stille opp. Eller hva tenker du?”

“De kan jo ikke det, men det er flere som sier jeg bør gjøre det, så jeg vet liksom ikke helt.”

“Hvem da?”

“Laffen for eksempel. Vet ikke om du har møtt ham, men han jobbet i butikken sammen med morfar i nesten tredve år. Barnebarnet hans er journalist. Det var han som foreslo å snakke med meg. Og kollegaen min Åse, hun mente det ville være god reklame for butikken.”

“Okei. Åse har jo et poeng da, har hun ikke?”

“Kanskje, men-” Isak lukker øynene og svelger hardt. “Hele historien om overtakelsen av butikken er bare så jævla vond og trist. Ender vel opp med å måtte snakke om mamma og det har jeg absolutt ikke lyst til.”

“Okei, jeg kjenner jo ikke til historien rundt det. Men kanskje du kan fortelle om den til meg?” Even tar tak i hånda hans og kysser den. “Om du vil og orker. Jeg vil ihvertfall høre.”

Isak reiser seg og sier han må på do. Han kysser Even raskt på munnen før han går og finner badet. Han setter seg på dolokket og lukker øynene. Det vokser frem et trykk i brystkassa av tanken på å fortelle Even om moren sin.

Han sa jo noe på torsdag, ga ham en ørliten smakebit og lovet å fortelle mer _senere_. Men nå er han usikker på om han er klar. Tenk om Even ikke vil involvere seg med noen som har en mamma fra helvete?

Med tunge skritt går han tilbake i stua, setter seg på kanten av sofaen og kikker nervøst på Even. Even har skrudd av tven.

“Du må ikke fortelle hvis du ikke vil altså.” Blikket til Even er varmt.  

“Jeg vil fortelle.” Han stopper opp et øyeblikk. “Jeg håper bare du ikke løper ut av døra etter jeg har fortalt det. Sånn som eksen min gjorde, da ting ble komplisert.”

“Etter alt jeg har fortalt deg og du har gjort for meg, tror du virkelig at jeg vil stikke av når du har snakket om dine kjipe ting?”

“Uh- ne-e-ei, kanskje ikke?” Isak kjenner rødmen komme og fyller hele fjeset hans. “Jeg har bare vært redd for at en eventuelt _neste_ vil gjøre det samme så fort jeg forteller om den fucka familien min, moren min spesielt.”

“Jeg lover å være her. Legg deg ned sammen med meg da.”

Even krummer armen rundt midjen til Isak og trekker ham mot seg. Isak er ikke sen og be, vil gjerne ligge inntil Even. Sofaen har ikke blitt noe større siden i sta, så han blir liggende helt inntil ham. De fletter beina inn i hverandre og Isak borer ansiktet inn i halsgropen til Even.  

“Det er så komplisert og jeg vet liksom ikke hvor jeg skal starte,” sukker Isak.

“Vi har god tid. Ta den tida du trenger.”

Det blir stille og Isak er glad for at Even skjønner at han trenger litt tid. Han kjenner Evens hånd på ryggen, beroligende kjærtegn langs ryggraden. Hadde det ikke strammet rundt brystet og hodet vært fullt av tanker om moren, hadde han sovnet på flekken.

Isak kremter, som i et forsøk på å gjøre plass til alle de vonde ordene som skal ut.

“Du vet jo at morfar var kreftsyk.”

“Mm.”

“En stund etter han fikk diagnosen fikk han beskjed om at han ikke ville bli frisk. Så han begynte raskt å se på løsninger for videre drift av butikken. Han ville ha ting avklart før han døde. Mamma bodde her på det tidspunktet, men hun kunne ikke hun ta over driften fordi hun er syk, lider av schizofreni. Jeg bestemmer meg etterhvert for å overta og mamma var glad for at jeg ville det.”

“Oi, så leit at hun er syk da.”

“Mm, men-” Isak svelger hardt. “Det er jo ikke det at hun er syk som er problemet.”

“Okei?”

“Schizofreni er krevende og ikke alltid like lett å leve med. Men det er jo ikke noe hun kan noe for. Alt det andre derimot-” Isak slipper ut et langtrukket og høylytt sukk før han fortsetter å fortelle. “Morfar fordelte arven, jeg fikk butikken og mamma fikk penger. Alt var fint helt til jeg kom ut til henne. Da startet helvete.”

“Så hun visste ikke noe om at du var homofil?”

“Nei, det var bare morfar som visste om det. Og vennene mine. Jeg turte ikke fortelle henne det før, redd for reaksjonen fordi hun er dypt kristen. Men jeg måtte jo si det når jeg skulle flytte hit. Og jeg hadde rett, hun freaka ut.”

Klumpen i halsen vokser og sperrer for ordene som skal ut. Han kremter litt og kniper igjen øynene, tvinger tårene til å bli der de er. Even lener seg frem og kysser ham på panna.

“Vil du kysse litt før du fortsetter? Vi kan det.” spør Even og presser seg nærmere ham.

“Jeg bare fortsetter jeg, så blir jeg ferdig med det”

“Da skylder du meg et tungekyss etterpå.”

Even blunker til ham og han gir ham et _okei_ og lite smil i retur.

“Kort fortalt, mamma ble rasende, kunne ikke forstå hvorfor jeg _valgte_ å være homo. Hun prøvde å overtale morfar til å ikke la meg få butikken fordi hun skammet seg sånn og ikke ville at noen skulle vite at hun har en homofil sønn. Da morfar tok mitt parti og nektet, gikk hun helt i lås. Hun tok saken til retten, men den ble avvist. Da flytter hun tilbake til Oslo. Hun oppsøkte meg noen ganger i et desperat forsøk på å omvende meg. Jeg sa hun måtte velge mellom Gud og meg. Etter at jeg flyttet hit har vi ikke snakket sammen.”

Ordene er som skarpe glassbiter og rasper han opp på innsiden og lager små imaginære åpne sår. Øynene er blanke og han kniper dem igjen, men til ingen nytte, tårer renner nedover kinnet. Even er raskt fremme med fingrene, tørker bort tårene med en kjapp håndbevegelse. Hånda blir liggende og hvile på kinnet hans, mens tommelen stryker lett over den glatte, nybarberte huden,

“Herregud, så fælt. Jeg har ikke ord. Kom hun ikke i begravelsen til faren sin?”

“Nei.”

Tanken på at det var _han_ som fikk grunnfjellet i familien til å slå sprekker og indirekte fikk fjellet til å rase, bare ved å være den han er, prøver han å ikke tenke på, for det gjør så himla vondt.

“Du vet det ikke er din feil at dette skjedde, ikke sant?” Even stryker ham på kinnet.

“Nå så, men det har ikke alltid vært like enkelt å tenke sånn. Spesielt ikke når jeg var midt oppi det. Da var det- eh-” Isak svelger hardt. “Noen ganger jeg ønsket at jeg var streit, for det hadde vært så mye enklere.”

“Det skjønner jeg. Men jeg er veldig glad du ikke er det da, for da hadde jeg hatt et jævla stort problem nå. Jeg har vært forelska i en streit fyr før, og det er absolutt ikke å anbefale. Det er som å ha en sykt kraftig boner uten å kunne gjøre noe med den.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å le av sammenligningen og når Even ler med ham kjenner han trykket i brystet lettet litt. Han er glad for den lille boblen av noe lett og morsomt som stiger opp mellom dem. At Even skjønner at det er hva han trenger akkurat nå.

“Uforløst boner er ikke å anbefale nei.”

“Virkelig ikke.”

De faller i stillhet og Isak kroer seg inn mot Even. Slipper tak i alle tankene som surrer rundt i hodet et lite øyeblikk, og bare nyter varmen fra kroppen hans og hånda som stryker ham på ryggen.

Flemming kommer tassende inn. Hopper opp på armlenet på sofaen, snuser på håret til Even og mjauer høylytt, sikkert både sjalu og irritert fordi Even har tatt plassen hans. Han hopper opp på ryggen av sofaen og går bortover putene og finner en liten ledig flik i fotenden der han legger seg som en rund ball.

“Så? Uhm- hva- altså-”  

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Du vil liksom ikke revurdere alt det her. Involvere deg med en fyr som har en homofob mamma?”

“Nå er det jo ikke moren din jeg skal involvere meg med, er det vel?”

“Eh- nei. Men likevel.”

“Da høyner jeg med ni måneder i fengsel. Høyner du eller kaster du kortene?”

Isak ser opp på ham, finner blikket til Even. “Ingen av delene, jeg ser deg.”

Even sukker lett og kysser ham i håret mens fingrene kiler ham i nakken.

“Men sånn seriøst. Jeg er ikke den skarpeste kniven i skuffen, har jo bare en sånn kunstnerhjerne. Men de to siste dagene har fått meg til å innse et par ting. Og en av de er at jeg tror du er veldig bra for meg.”

“Mener du virkelig det?”

“Mm, det gjør jeg.”

“Du er bra for meg og.”

Isak trekker Even mot seg og kysser ham, stønner inn i munnen hans når kysset djupner og tunger begynner å danse. Evens fingre forsvinner inn i krøllene hans, drar sånn deilig i håret.

Kysset varer og varer, helt til all luft er borte. Leppene glir fra hverandre og Isak sukker salig, kjenner seg helt varm innvendig av at Even fortsatt vil dette her.

“Det intervjuet, jeg skjønner så godt hvorfor du ikke vil stille opp og jeg synes ikke du skal gjøre det bare fordi noen andre synes det er en god idé. Det går helt sikkert greit med butikken om du ikke gjør det, sant?”

“Ja, det gjør det.”

“Om du ikke er komfortabel med å gjøre det, så sier du bare nei. Drit i hvem du eventuelt skuffer. Det er jo bare du som vet hva som er rett. Du må tenke på deg selv.”

“Mmm. Har tenkt det jeg og, tror jeg bare trengte noen andre til å si det. Takk for at du hørte på meg.”

“Bare fint å høre på deg. Lære mer om deg, selv om dette bare var trist som faen.”

De blir liggende i sofaen, tett inntil hverandre. Evens lette berøringer kiler Isak på ryggen og det tar ikke lang tid før han glipper med øynene. Klokka er bare halv ti og han føler seg som en åttiåring når han er trøtt allerede, men det er virkelig vanskelig å ikke sovne.

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even foreslår at de går og legger seg. Isak er takknemlig for forslaget. De gjør som kvelden før, går sammen inn inn på badet for å pusse tenna. Evens blå tannbørste står i tannglasset sammen med Isaks grønne og han klarer ikke fri seg fra tanken om at de passer perfekt sammen.

Etter tannpuss tar Isak runden for å slukke alle lysene. Han blir stående musestille i åpningen mellom kjøkkenet og stua og se Even bøye seg ned mot Flemming som ligger i sofaen og sover. Even kysser ham lett på hodet og hvisker til ham.

“God natt Flemming. Takk for at du deler Isak med meg.”

 

*

 

Ute er det fortsatt mørkt. Isak myser bort på vekkerklokka, ser den kun er tre. Han lukker øynene og prøver å sove, men kjenner fort at det blir umulig. Han må pisse. Forsiktig løfter han dyna og lister seg ut på badet.

På vei tilbake til soverommet ser han Flemming prøver å komme seg inn. Han løfter ham opp og gir han en kos før han dytter han bortover gulvet og smetter inn døra og lukker den.

Even ligger på ryggen og stirrer i taket, men lukker øynene idet Isak ser på ham. Han kryper opp i senga, legger seg helt inntil Even og kysser ham på skuldra.

“Er du våken?” Isak hvisker mot øret hans. Det tar noen sekunder før Even svarer.

“Mm.”

“Vekket jeg deg?”

“Nei, var våken.”

“Får du ikke sove?”

“Nei.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Det er så mange tanker oppi hodet mitt og jeg klarer liksom ikke gi slipp på dem,” sukker han.

“Hva tenker du på da?”

“Vi trenger ikke snakke om det nå. La oss heller bare sove.”

Even trekker dyna opp mot haka og de forsvinner nesten begge to. Isak presser seg enda nærmere Even, vil kjenne at de smelter sammen under den varme dyna. Han dytter pekefingeren mot nesa hans og fanger oppmerksomheten hans.

“Hva om jeg gjerne vil vite da?”

“Det er jo bare masse bekymringer og teite tanker.”

“Jeg har ligget mutters alene i denne senga i fem år uten noen andre enn Flemming å snakke med. Mange ganger våken midt på natta uten å få sove igjen fordi det føles ut som hodet mitt holder på å eksplodere. Det unner jeg ingen. Dessuten, fem år er lenge uten å ha noen nære å snakke med eller høre på. Så jeg vil gjerne at du snakker med meg, om _alt_ , okei?”

Ordene får fart på seg og triller ut av ham som kuler i nedoverbakke. Dynen fungerer som lag av beskyttelse og det føles trygt og godt å være så ærlig som han er. Det blir stille og det eneste han hører er den eleverte pusten til Even.

“Så?” Isak klemmer forsiktig overarmen til Even.

“Jeg bare tenker på oss.”

“Hva med oss?”

“Nei, jeg bare- det er fortsatt uvirkelig dette her, at du vil dette her liksom.”

Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og lar fingrene flettes sammen. Lager sirkler i håndflata med tommelen.

“Hvorfor det? Du er mer enn bra nok.”

“Ikke alle mener det.”

“Har det vært noen før som ikke har villet det?” spør han forsiktig.

“Eksen min ville ikke mer.”

“Forlot hun deg?”

“Hun gjorde det slutt like etter jeg ble satt inn. Tror hun var flau over meg, ville ikke være kjæresten til en innsatt.”

“Seriøst?”

“Mm. Først måtte hun deale med at jeg er syk og det er jo veldig slitsom til tider. Så kom det i tillegg.”

“Fy faen. Hadde dere vært sammen lenge?”

“I fem år.”

“Jeg har ikke ord. Det må ha vært kjempevanskelig?”

“Det var det. Hun bare forsvant uten at jeg kunne gjøre noe.”

Isak stryker Even på magen, tegner små mønstre med fingrene. Tankene går automatisk fem år tilbake i tid, til da hans eget forhold gikk i oppløsning.

“Jeg har på en måte følt noe av det samme som deg. For Julian, som jeg var sammen med i Oslo, gjorde det slutt da jeg flyttet hit. Han sa det var fordi han ikke ville flytte fra Oslo, men jeg skjønte jo at han ikke orket alt styret rundt mamma og synes hele greia var pinlig.”

“Det er akkurat det som bekymrer meg. Jeg har tenkt at ingen vil involvere seg med meg siden jeg har sittet inne og er syk.” Even sukker tungt. “For det er så mye med meg, kanskje alt for mye også?”

“Nei, nei, det er ikke det. Det er akkurat passe.”

“Du sier det nå-”

“Og jeg mener det. Jeg har jo sett en del av deg allerede, har jeg ikke?”

“Eh- ja.” Even ler, en sånn hul latter.

“Og likevel ligger vi her sammen.”

“Jeg skjønner det ikke. Tror jeg må bruke litt tid på å forstå det.”

“Det går helt fint, du kan bruke så lang tid du må, for jeg har ingen planer å dra noen sted.”

Isak legger seg oppå Even og graver hodet inn i halsgropa hans. Plasserer en serie med våte kyss nedover halsen.

“Ikke jeg heller om du lar meg bli.” Even hvisker ordene inn i håret hans.

“Så klart. Og hvis en av oss skal et sted, så drar vi sammen. Vil du det?”

“Det vil jeg.”

Even blir stille et øyeblikk, dytter Isak forsiktig av seg og snur seg i senga så han ligger på siden og kan se Isak. Sukker og gir ham et lite smil mens han stryker ham på kinnet.

“Du er så fin du, Isak.”

“Det er du også. Takk for jeg får lov til å høre på deg, for at du slipper meg inn. For at jeg får lov til å være noens igjen. Det betyr veldig mye for meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har de endelig åpnet seg begge to... Det ble jo ikke noen lystig lørdagskveld, men snakking er viktig, sant? Det blir kanskje ikke noe intervju likevel da? Eller ombestemmer Isak seg kanskje? Det er vel ikke så rart om han ikke vil omstendighetene tatt i betraktning. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Bewa som er Dronningen av betaer og gjør mirakler med teksten min. 🧡  
> Og tusen takk til alle som leser og legger igjen fine kommentarer. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle sammen! 🧡


	44. Jævla (digg) homo!

Even står urørlig med hendene i lomma og kikker ut av stuevinduet. Helt på hjørnet av spisestuebordet ligger to små piller. Isak går bort til ham med et glass vann.

“Her.”

“Takk.”

Even svelger pillene med vannet, sukker og setter glasset på bordet. Isak kranser armene rundt livet hans, smyger hendene inn under t-skjorta og koser ham på magen. Hodet hviler på skuldra hans. Even gjesper.

“Trøtt?”

“Litt. Og sliten i hodet.” Even sukker igjen.

“Hvis du har lyst, og orker, så tenkte jeg vi kunne dra å fiske. Det er avslappende. Hva tenker du om det?” Isak plasserer et kyss like under øret til Even.

“Avslappende å fiske?” Even ler en kort lett latter. “Har du glemt at jeg satte fast en fiskekrok i skoen min.”

“Sant det.” Isak klarer ikke la være å le. “Jeg kan fiske da og så kan du- uhm- tegne eller noe?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Ja, kanskje jeg kan tegne om jeg orker.”

Isak trykker seg enda nærmere Even, fingrene stryker ham oppover brystkassa, helt til han når brystvortene og _piercingen_ hans.

Det rykker til i underlivet og Isak slipper ufrivillig ut et lavt stønn. En skulle tro at piercingen har en usynlig kobling til hans egen pikk for han blir jo kåt bare ved å tenke på den, enda verre er det å ta på den.

“Faen!”

“Hva er det?” Even snur seg og ser på Isak med store øyne.

“Nei, altså.” Isak borer ansiktet forlegent inn i halsgropa hans, mumler inn den myke huden. “Det er bare den piercingen, den- eh- gjør meg så- eh-”

“Hva da?”

“Kåt,” hvisker han.

“Kåt? Du var jo så vidt borti den jo.” Even ler.

“Jeg vet.”

“Du altså.” Latteren til Even stilner brått. “Men du? Jeg tror liksom ikke at- uhm- jeg orker noe nå,” sukker han. Isak klemmer ham hardere.

“Det går fint. Jeg mente ikke det, jeg bare kom borti piercingen din og så- off- bare glem det. Men fiske?”

“Okei. Vi kan dra å fiske.”

“Og om vi får fisk, kanskje du orker å lage middag?”

“Gjerne. Og så spiser vi i lag?”

“Mm.” Isak rødmer.

Even snur seg og trekker Isak inn i en varm klem, holder rundt ham lenge uten å si noe. Isak trenger ikke ord, det er godt bare å kjenne at han har noen å lene seg mot.

Før de går, ordner Even med lunsj de kan ha med seg og Isak finner frem fiskeutstyret sitt. De tar beina fatt og etter å ha vært innom Even for å hente tegneutstyr, går de mot fjorden.

De går side om side og  prater om hvordan de skal tilberede fisken Isak fanger. Isak har fiskeveske og stang i høyrehånda, mens den ledige hånda, skubber så vidt borti Evens hånd. Han får så lyst å holde den, men er usikker på hva Even vil, så han lar vær.

Plutselig blir Isak oppmerksom på Gudrun. Hun står ute i hagen sin og skuler på dem, har absolutt ingen diskresjon og følger dem åpenlyst med blikket, som en hauk.

“Gudrun.”

Isak hvisker inn i øret til Even og sukker. Even stopper opp et kort øyeblikk og Isak ser at han ikke er komfortable med å se henne.

“Drit i henne, hun er ikke verdt en tanke.” Uten å tenke tar han hånda til Even, lar fingrene flette med hans og trykker til.

“Okei.” Even puster tungt og retter blikket fremover. Holder hardt i hånda til Isak.  

“Nei, vent litt. La oss gi henne noe å tenke på.”

Isak sakker farten og snur hodet mot Even, kysser ham på kinnet gjentatte ganger. Idet Even snur seg mot Isak og skal til å åpne munnen, kysser Isak ham igjen. Even ser overrasket ut, men det tar ikke lang tid før han kysser Isak tilbake med et lite smil og løsner litt på grepet om fingrene hans. Isak blir brått litt usikker, men klemmer rundt hånden til Even igjen, løfter hendene opp mellom dem, og ser på Even.

“Men du? Er det greit sånn her?”

“Jada, det er bare fint.” Even gir ham et fint smil og klemmer tilbake.

De fortsetter nedover veien og Isak kan føle øynene til Gudrun i nakken. Han er temmelig sikker på at hun står ved gjerdet og ser på dem helt til dem er ute av syne. Og så kommer hun vel til å ringe en av venninnene sine og fortelle at Even er homoseksuell og at de har noe på gang siden de _holdt hender_ og Isak kysset ham på kinnet. Men han bryr seg ikke, hun kan si hva hun vil.

Stedet der Isak pleier å fiske er fullt av ungdommer som skriker og skråler. Det sitter tre stykker på bryggekanten, mens fire andre leker i vannet. De bestemmer seg for å gå litt videre, finne et annet sted.

Etter et par minutter finner de ei ny lita brygge bak en odde. Et litt bortgjemt sted der de kan være for seg selv. Isak tar frem fiskeutstyret og gjør seg klar til å fange dagens middag, mens Even setter seg ned med tegnesakene sine.

De faller fort i stillhet. Isak konsentrerer seg om fiskestanga, og Even sitter konsentrert og tegner på noe Isak ikke vet hva er ennå.

En halvtime senere har han ikke fått en eneste fisk. Even hører vel de høylytte sukkene, for han ser opp fra tegneblokka og bort på ham.

“Biter ikke fisken på?”

“Nei.” Isak er irritert i stemmen.

“Kanskje vi skal ta en pause og spise litt?”

“Kan vi godt.”

Isak legger ned fiskestanga og setter seg på kanten av brygga. Even setter seg ved siden av ham, åpner sekken og tilbyr ham et rundstykke med ost, skinke og et agurkhjerte på toppen.

“Takk.”  Han kikker på rundstykket og kan ikke annet enn å smile. “Et hjerte?”

“Mm.” Even trekker på skuldrene som om det ikke var noen stor greie.

“Du er søt da.”

Hånda til Isak legger seg over korsryggen til Even. Han lener seg mot skuldra hans, sukker fornøyd mens han spiser og ser utover sjøen. Sist gang han var nede ved sjøen var det alt annet enn hyggelige og han er glad for å kunne lage nye minner.

“Takk for det her,” sier Even stille og smyger hånda si bak Isak og trekker ham nærmere seg. “Jeg vet jeg har såret deg med oppførselen min og sikkert ikke-”

“Even-” Isak stryker ham på armen.

“De fleste hadde ikke holdt ut, men du-”

“Jeg skjønte jo at du slet med et eller annet. Og selv om jeg ble såret og lei meg, så var det noe der, jeg klarer ikke helt å forklare hva, men det var noe der som fikk meg til å ikke slippe taket.”

“Jeg er så sykt glad for det.”

“Jeg hadde jo mine egne grunner og da.”

“Ja?”

Isak kikker ned på shortsen og pirker litt på en folde i det blå stoffet, kjenner det fortsatt er vanskelig å prate om hvor ensom han _egentlig_ har vært.

“Alt har blitt så mye bedre etter at jeg traff deg. Jeg føler meg- eh- uhm- mindre ensom. Og jeg fikk litt panikk av tanken på at du ikke skulle være der mer, for jeg vil liksom ikke tilbake til sånn det var før jeg traff deg.” Et insekt setter seg på kneet hans og han vifter det bort med hånda.

“Livet mitt har også blitt bedre etter at jeg traff deg.” Even trekker pusten og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Men så har du det dumme hodet mitt som motarbeider meg, som ofte tenker på alt det negative, alt som ikke går eller som jeg er sikker på ikke går uten at det har rot i virkeligheten.”

“Det er derfor vi tar det minutt for minutt. Sånn at det ikke blir så mye å tenke på. Det er jo ikke vits i å bekymre seg for hva som skjer om fire måneder, for det kan vi jo ikke ane.”  Isak tar en slurk av kaffen. “Kanskje vi blir truffet av meteor i morgen og da er jo alle bekymringene meningsløse.”

“Mm, du har jo rett i det. Det er bare det at hjernen min er programmert til å tenke negativt om ting og- ja- uhm- meg selv.”

Even sukker tungt og Isak kjenner sukket dirre inne i ham. Han trykker Even nærmere seg og kysser ham på kinnet gjentatte ganger.

“Jeg har tro på deg da og det er ikke bare noe jeg sier. Jeg mener det virkelig.”

“Det betyr så mye for meg at du har tro på meg selv om jeg er redd jeg kommer til å fucke opp ting igjen. Uten det så hadde ikke dette vi holder på med fungert.”

“Jeg skal heie på deg hver dag.”

De ser på hverandre og smiler før de speider ut mot sjøen igjen, lar stillheten ta over. Blir sittende lent inntil hverandre lenge etter at lunsjen er ferdigspist og bare nyter varmen fra hverandre og små berøringer over ryggen.

“Kanskje du skal prøve fiskestanga igjen?”

“Jeg har det veldig fint her jeg, men om det skal bli noe fisk til middag må jeg vel det.”

Isak reiser seg opp og strekker ut hånda, hjelper Even opp. Trekker ham inntil seg og gir ham et kyss på munnen. Even gir et kyss i retur.

Det tar lang tid før det biter på kroken, men til slutt drar han opp en stor torsk og middagen er reddet. Idet Isak er på vei til å legge fra seg fiskestanga kommer Even bort til ham.  

“Kan du ikke prøve å få en til?”

“En til? Trenger vi mer enn denne da? Den er jo stor nok til oss.”

“Jeg tenkte at Flemming kunne få litt fisk også.”

“Flemming? Din softie. Du er bare så whipped ass,” ler Isak og rister på hodet.

“Det er en fredsgave. Tror han er litt sur på meg for i dag ville han ikke kose. Han bare gikk rett forbi meg og ut kattedøra. Og jeg kan jo skjønne han, det er jo kanskje litt mye av meg sånn plutselig.”

Even ser på ham med bedende øyne og Isak blir helt varm innvendig av blikket, av omsorgen for Flemming og den lille bekymringen over at Flemming er sur på ham.

“Du er nå søt da. Men greit, jeg prøver å få en til Flemming også.”

“Takk.”

“Men om det bare blir med denne ene fisken, så er den vår ass.”

Nesten umiddelbart får Isak en ny torsk og den er nesten like stor som den forrige. Han jubler høyt og får en high five fra Even. Fisken hukes av kroken,  slås den mot kanten av brygga før han legger ned både fisken og stanga.

“Hva faen gjør du her?”

Isak snur seg brått og stivner til når han ser Matteus fremfor seg. I sidesynet ser han Even kveppe til og han mister både tegneblokka og blyanten. Sekunder etterpå er Even ved siden av ham. Han sier ikke noe, bare tar tak i hånda hans og prøver å trekke ham til seg. Men Isak klarer ikke flytte beina, de er som spikret til brygga.

“Har du blitt døv eller?”

Hjertet hamrer tre ganger så raskt og alt han hører er et intenst sus i ørene. Even klemmer hånda hans hardere, så hardt at det nesten gjør vondt, men det er akkurat det som skal til for at han kommer til seg selv igjen.

Luften dirrer, kjennes elektrisk. Blikket Matteus gir Isak, forakten som lyser ut av øynene og det ekle gliset, er som et par startkabler og slår gnister inne i ham. Fyrer ham opp fra null til hundre på under fire sekunder.

“Vi fisker. Hva ser det ut som?”

“Dette er min fiskeplass.” Matteus er høyrøsta.

“Din?” Isak hever stemmen.

“Ja, _min_. Så dere kan bare pakke sakene deres og gå!”

“Seriøst? Fjorden er for alle. Du får finne deg et annet sted å fiske om du synes det så jævlig å fiske ved siden av oss.”

Plutselig kjenner Isak to hender på brystet. De dytter ham hardt og han mister både balansen og hånda til Even. Han tar et steg tilbake, men snubler i fiskeveska og dette i vannet med ryggen først. Alt skjer så fort at han ikke klarer å tenke. Munnen er vidåpen idet hodet går under, han får saltvann i munnen, svelger mye av det og hoster ukontrollert når han når overflaten igjen.  

Sinte stemmer når øret og når han kikker opp mot brygga står Even og Matteus og krangler. Det knyter seg i brystet og pulsen stiger til to hundre i løpet av sekunder. Han blir brått redd for hva Matteus kommer til å gjøre, om han vil dytte Even ut i vannet også.

Isak svømmer raskt mot brygga og heiser seg opp med hjelp av armene. Han kan ikke komme fort nok opp til Even, for han vil ikke at han skal være alene med Matteus. Hele kroppen dirrer, så sint er han.

“Går det bra?”

Evens bekymrede øyne møter hans. Isak beveger hodet litt ubestemmelig, usikker på hva han skal si. Det svir i halsen og øynene. Salt har lagt seg som en hinne på leppene og han tørker det bort med innsiden av håndflata, men det hjelper lite ettersom hele han er dekket av saltvann.   

“Jeg vil gå,” hvisker Even lavmælt og Isak gir han et nikk før han henvender seg til Matteus.

“Hva faen feiler deg?” Isak borer øynene i Matteus.

“Meg? Absolutt ingenting. Det er du som er utskuddet her. Eller dere-” Matteus peker på Even som delvis har snudd ryggen til dem og samler sammen tingene deres. “For han har sikkert kuken oppi ræva di. Fy faen så jævlig ekkelt.”

Matteus skjærer en grimase, som om han må spy, og snur seg demonstrativt vekk fra dem. Lar det ikke være noe tvil om hva han mener.  

Det bobler inne i Isak, som en vulkan i utbrudd. Han tar den ene torsken og kaster den i retning Matteus, treffer ham hardt i bakhodet. Idet Matteus snur seg rundt, kaster Isak den andre fisken også og treffer ham midt ansiktet.

“Jævla homofaen!” roper Matteus mot ham. “Dere forpester hele landet.”

“Du kan ta både holdningene dine og bibelen din og stikke alt oppi ræva di, der det hører hjemme,” brøler Isak.

“Kom, la oss gå.” Evens stemme skjelver. Han tar tak i armen til Isak og trekker ham mot seg.

“Dere kommer til å brenne i helvete alle sammen.”

De går bortover veien tett inntil hverandre uten å si noe. Joggeskoa til Isak surkler og lyden blander seg med den eleverte pusten til dem begge

Even bærer Isaks veske og har fiskestanga i den ene hånda. Den andre holder i Isak og han kjenner Even klemme så hardt i hånda hans at det gjør vondt.

Han stopper brått og snur seg mot Even.

“Hvordan går det med deg?”

“Sånn passe.”

“Deg da?”

“Ikke så bra.”

Stemmen sprekker og Isak kniper igjen øynene mens han biter seg hardt i leppa. Veska og fiskestanga treffer bakken med et lite dunk. Even trekker Isak inntil seg og klemmer ham hardt. Varmen fra Even sprer seg innover i ham, treffer klumpen i halsen og han slipper ut et lite hikst. Vanndråper drypper fra håret som ligger klistret til panna og blander seg med salte tårer som renner nedover kinnet.

“Jeg tror vi trenger litt magi.”

Even tar tak i kinnene til Isak, presser leppene sine mot hans og Isak synker inn i kysset. Suger på de fyldige leppene, smaker og stønner inn i munnen hans. Tunga til Even glir til slutt mellom leppene og møter hans. Et hint av kaffe blander seg med smaken av paprika og krydderskinke.

Hendene graver seg inn i håret til Even, masserer hodebunnen og lar lokkene tvinne seg rundt fingrene, desperat og insisterende.

Trangen til å motbevise Matteus fyller hele kroppen. Han gir seg hen til kysset, driter i å være måteholden og gir _absolutt_ _alt_ han har. Gir faen i at han står midt på en gangvei og at hvem som helst kan se dem.

For dette noe av det fineste som kan skje mellom to mennesker og ingen skal få lov til å ta fra han den gleden som fyller hele ham hver gang Even og han kysser.  
  


Veien hjem er lang. Beina føles som bly og stegene er seige. Alt går liksom halvparten så fort som vanlig.

Even holder hardt i hånda hans og Isak lurer på om han er redd for å miste ham. Han sier ikke noe, tom for ord for øyeblikket, bare kysser hånda hans gjentatte ganger. For han liker å kjenne tyngden av Evens hånd i sin.

Hjemme igjen går Isak rett på badet for å skifte. Når han er ferdig og kommer ut i stua, står Even ved stuevinduet og stirrer ut.

Det bobler inne i ham igjen og han får så lyst å rope ut at dette ikke er greit, at folk i to tusen og tjueåtte ikke skal bli utsatt for sånt hat. Men det vil jo ikke hjelpe, for det er jo ingen andre enn Even og ham der. Og Flemming da, men han bryr seg jo ikke om legning, elsker jo alle som gir ham mat og kos.

Isak fisker frem telefonen fra lomma og stirrer på den siste melding fra Bjørn Ivar i lokalavisa. Kjenner plutselig at sinnet inne i ham er større enn frykten for å måtte snakke om ting han ikke vil.

 

 **Isak (15.02):** Hei. Kan jeg ombestemme meg vedr. det intervjuet? Vil gjerne snakke om noe jeg brenner for.

 **Bjørn Ivar (15.02):** Hei, ikke noe problem. Så hyggelig. Jeg ringer deg på mandag, så kan vi avtale tid/sted for intervju.

 **Isak (15.03):** Supert!

 **Isak (15.04):** om det skal tas noen bilder, så har jeg et ønske… om det er innafor?

 **Bjørn Ivar (15.04):** så klart! Vi snakkes på mandag.

 

Flemming kommer fra kjøkkenet og gnir seg inntil beina hans. Isak plukker ham opp, borer ansikter inn i pelsen og forteller ham hvor glad han er i ham.

Even kommer mot ham. Isak slipper ned Flemming og møter ham midt på gulvet. Pulsen er fortsatt høy og hjertet banker med dobbel hastighet. Han lener seg mot Even, hviler hodet på skuldra og kranser armene rundt midjen hans.  

Even plasserer hendene nederst i korsryggen hans. Henden glir under t-skjorta og fingrene lager små mønstre på den myke huden. Isak kjenner han slapper mer og mer av jo lenger han står der og til slutt har både puls og hjerte roet seg helt ned.

Isak plasserer noen lette kyss under øret og langs med kjevebenet helt til han treffer munnen til Even.

“Var du redd der borte?”

“Ja,” sier Even lavmælt. “Det var skikkelig guffent. Jeg fikk skikkelig vondt i magen.”

“Men det gikk bra da, tross alt?”

“Gikk bra? Han dytta deg i vannet jo!” protesterer Even.

“Joa, men jeg tenkte mer på deg da. Jeg- eh-”

Isak stopper opp, usikker på hvordan han skal ordlegge seg. Vil ikke si noe dumt, noe feil om Even og sinnet han er så redd for.

“Ja- uhm- du har jo liksom- eh- sagt du er bekymret for at noe kan skje igjen.”

“Åh. Ja, det ja.”

“Jeg hørte jo du var sint, men du gikk jo ikke for langt.”

“Nei-” Han nøler. “Jeg hadde jo lyst å dytte ham ut i vannet da.”

“Lyst er en ting, men du gjorde det ikke. Det må du gi deg selv kred for.”

Hånda til Isak jobber seg oppover ryggen, fra linninga på shortsen og helt opp til nakken, blir liggende der og leke med håret.

“Jaaa.”

Isak tar et lite skritt bakover, så han kan se Even i øynene når han prater. Han legger hendene på skuldrene hans og koser med håret i nakken.

“Jeg er ikke overraska da, du er jo snill som dagen er lang. Men det hadde vært helt innafor å dytte ham i vannet da. Han er jo en stor kødd. Og skal bibelen være en rettesnor, så er det ihvertfall innafor. Sier ikke den _øye for øye_ eller noe?” Isak slipper ut en litt anstrengt latter.

“Heh. Tror ikke vi skal bruke den som rettesnor.”

“Nei, det var en dårlig idé i grunn.”

“Men du, Isak?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg er så sliten, tror jeg trenger å hvile litt. Hodet mitt er så- eh- tungt.”

“Da går vi og legger oss litt på senga.”

“Du blir med?” Even smiler. 

“Så klart. En hunk i senga mi _uten_ meg? Hallo? Lite teit da.”

Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og blunker til ham. Even rødmer nok en gang og ser forlegent bort på ham med et hoderist.  

Inne på soverommet ligger Flemming og sover. Isak går bort til vinduet og trekker ned rullgardina så sola stenges ute. Flemming mjauer misfornøyd når Isak dytter ham ut av senga og gjør plass for Even og ham.

“Får jeg lov å være stor skje?”

“Alltid.”

Even kryper bort til Isak og legger seg helt inntil ryggen hans, lar det ikke være en millimeter glipe mellom dem. Isak hører Even sukker fornøyd når han kranser armen rundt ham og den blir liggende og hvile mot brystet sitt.

Å være liten skje er helt perfekt nå. Isak kan ikke huske sist gang han følte seg så trygg.

  


*

 

“Sulten jeg, er du?”

“Ja, la oss lage middag.” En fure popper opp i panna til Even. “Hvor ble det av fisken egentlig? Glemte vi den?”

Isak kikker bort på Even og rister på hodet.

“Eh, nei. Jeg kasta den på Matteus.”

“Hæ? Kasta du middagen vår på ham?”

“Jeg var så sint-”

Isak sukker tungt. Et glis vokser frem i ansiktet til Even og da blir det umulig å holde seg alvorlig. Latter bølger seg ut av dem begge og fyller hele stua. Det er som noe letter inne i ham, som om den tunge klumpen i magen med de taggete kantene slipes ned og han føler seg lettere.

“Jeg traff ham midt i fleisen.” Isak ser på ham og Even begynner å le igjen.

“Det var faen meg til pass for ham.”

De bestemmer seg for å gå ned i butikken for å finne middag. Det er ikke helt etter reglementet, men det bryr ikke Isak seg om. De går ved siden av hverandre ned trappa, inn i butikken og mot kassene så de får seg en kurv.

Nitti minutter med søvn inne på soverommet har gitt Even fornyet energi og nå har han fått deg for seg å lage fiskesuppe fra bunn av og da trenger de masse ulike råvarer.

“Vet du hva dette minner meg om?” Even ser på ham med et smil.

“Nei.”

“Første gang jeg så deg. Du sprinta ned fra balkongen og så sa du bare _bli med inn så kan du få handle_.”

Even tar tak i armen til Isak og får han til å stoppe. Han snur seg mot Even og smiler, kjenner sommerfuglene virvle opp i ham akkurat som de gjorde den gangen og det kiler intenst i magen.

“Jeg kan liksom ikke skjønne at du åpnet butikken for meg, en totalt fremmed fyr.”

“Det kan jeg ass. Herregud, har _du_ sett seg selv i speilet i det siste eller?” Han dulter borti Even med hånda. “Det finnes ikke en kjekkere fyr nord for ekvator jo.”

“Pfft. Du ass.”

Even rødmer og kikker ned i gulvet. Isak legger fingrene under haka hans og løfter hodet så øynene møtes. Lener seg fremover og kysser ham ømt og lenge.

“Nå skulle Gudrun vært her.”

“Hæ?” Even hever øyenbrynene spørrende.

“Vi driver jo med sånne homoting midt inne i butikken. Hun hadde blitt forferdet, det er jo tross alt _hennes_ nærbutikk.”

“Homoting?” Even trekker på smilebåndet. “Sånn her mener du?” spør han og kysser ham på munnen.

“Akkurat sånn,” sier Isak og gjengjelder kysset. “Etter at jeg uttalte meg i avisa, lurte hun på om det skulle bli sånn homobutikk.”

“Homobutikk?” Even ler lett og kysser ham på munnen igjen.  

“Der vi driver med sånne ekle homoting.” Isak kysser ham tilbake.

“Ja, huff. Skikkelig ekkelt.”

Even trekker Isak nærmere seg, kranser ham og stikker hendene ned i shortsen, inn under linninga på bokseren og klemmer på rompeballene hans.

“Ja, helt jævlig.” Isak stønner inn i munnen hans.

“Det aller, aller verste.” Even biter i leppa til Isak. Fingrene presser seg inn i den myke huden.

“Aller, aller, aller verste.”

Isak kjenner han blir hard og dytter Even mot hylla med bakevarer, presser seg mot skrittet hans. Støtet blir litt hardere enn tenkt. En melpose detter ut av hylla og sprekker idet den når gulvet. En liten sky av mel stiger opp og legger seg som en hinne rundt beina deres.

“Faen,” mumle Isak.

Even reagerer ikke, bare lar fingrene gli langs sprekken til Isak mens han støter mot ham. Stønner inn munnen hans og Isak stønner høylytt tilbake.

“Kanskje vi bare skal ha sex i sofaen?”

“Her? Inne i butikken?”

Even ser på ham med et uutgrunnelig blikk, og Isak skjønner han lurer på om han virkelig mener det. Forslaget er jo i grunn helt vilt og uhørt. Men det bobler inne i ham. Sånn deilig som det gjør når du har fire øl innabords, er midt i ekstranummeret på en konsert og artisten drar i gang favorittlåta.

“Hvorfor ikke? Så kan jeg kose meg glugg i hjel hver gang Gudrun kommer innom og setter seg i sofaen.”

Isak smiler så bredt at han mister kontakten med Evens lepper. Even ser på ham, studerer hele ansiktet hans og det ser ikke ut som han vet om han skal le eller ikke.

“Serr?”

“Ja?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ble ikke ferdig med homohat riktig ennå dessverre... blir vi noen gang det? 😕 Det kom kanskje noe bra ut av alt grumset nede ved fjorden? Selv om det var jævlig, så fikk jo Even sett at han kan mestre sinnet sitt og at den hendelsen med moren og ekssamboeren hennes kanskje bare var en enkeltepisode og ikke definerende for hvordan han er. 
> 
> Hva tenker dere om berg-og-dalbane-søndagen til Isak og Even? Blir det sex i sofaen inne i butikken? 😜
> 
> Hører gjerne hva dere tenker og blir hoppende glad for hver eneste kommentar dere gir meg. Selv om du kun skriver et hjerte eller en liten rund smiley. 
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang gjort magiske ting med teksten. Hipp hurra for en så flink beta. 
> 
> ALT ER LOVE! 🧡🧡🧡


	45. Jeg tror jeg har gjort noe dumt

Første mandag i fellesferien er i gang og ferieturistene har fyllt opp campingen. Butikken har kun vært åpen i litt over to timer, likevel har det vært et rush av folk innom allerede. Isak er glad for trafikken, trenger alle kundene han kan få og trives når det er mange innom.  

Ved post- og tippedisken står en eldre dame med stokk og ringer i bjella. Isak spretter bortover gulvet for å hjelpe henne.

“Hei. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?”

“Hei. Kan jeg vær så snill og få et hefte med frimerker.”

“Et øyeblikk.” Isak smiler til damen og ser postkortene i den skjelvende hånda hennes. “Ikke mange som sender postkort om dagen.”

“Nei, det har du rett i. I dag er det jo så mye elektronikk som har tatt over. Det var annerledes når jeg var ung. Da var postkort eneste måten å fortelle omverdenen hvordan det var på ferie.”

“Det har du rett i. Nå er du jo bare et tastetrykk unna.” Isak skanner inn heftet med frimerker. “Her har du frimerkene. Det blir 220 kr.”

“Her.” Damen gir ham akkurat med penger.

“Takk. Vil du jeg skal klistre på frimerkene for deg, og legge kortene i postkassa?”

“Vil du det?”

“Så klart! Må yte litt ekstra service til pene, eldre damer vet du.” Isak blunker til henne.

“Åhhh. Du er nå skjønn da.”

Damen rødmer, og med skjelvende hånd gir hun ham både postkort og frimerker. Hun takker så mye for hjelpen, tar stokken og går ut av butikken.

Isak blir stående og kikke på motivene på postkortene. Motivene er kjedelige og designet på postkortet er utdatert. Det får han til å tenke på Even. Han er sikker på at han kunne ha laga mye finere kort. Kanskje han skal foreslå det for ham? Han hadde gjerne solgt postkort om det var Even som hadde laga dem.

Etter å ha klistret på alle frimerkene, putter han postkortene i den røde kassa der resten av dagens post ligger. Han kikker på klokka, ser den snart er halv elleve og at Else snart kommer. Isak har en sak han må snakke med henne om, så han bestemmer seg for møte henne på lunsjrommet.

Ruth og Magnhild, to av venninnene til Gudrun, sitter i sofaen og skravler mens de drikker kaffe. Isak tenker på det som skjedde der i går og klarer ikke la være å flire. Sekundet senere ringer det bjella og han kikker håpefullt mot inngangen. For en gangs skyld ønsker han at det er Gudrun som kommer.

Idet han nærmer seg kontoret, ser han Åse komme ut fra lunsjrommet. Han skjønner ingenting. Vakta hennes begynner jo ikke før halv fire.

“Åse? Hva gjør du her nå?”

“Jeg skal jobbe.” Åse ser forundret på ham. Panna til Isak rynker seg og han gir hennet forvirret blikk i retur.

“Hæ? Nå?”

“Ja, jeg har byttet vakt med Else hele uka. Husker du ikke jeg fortalte deg om det på tirsdag?”

“Eh-” Isak klør seg i hodet. “Nei.”

“Neivel.” Åse ler. “Men du sa det var greit ihvertfall.”

“Åja. Vel, så lenge jeg har nok folk på jobb til enhver tid, så spiller det ingen rolle hvem som jobber. Blir veldig hyggelig å jobbe med deg idag da.”

“Takk, Isak.  

Nå som det ikke blir noen prat med Else, bestemmer han seg for å ta en tur innom kontoret i stedet og se hvordan det står til med Even. Han er ikke bekymret for han, vil i grunn bare se ham. Det er jo tross alt flere timer siden de så hverandre sist.

Idet han tar i dørhåndtaket, henvender Åse seg til ham.

“Har du tenkt noe mer på det intervjuet da?” Åse gir ham et smil.

“Ja, jeg har bestemt meg for å gjøre det.”

“Så gøy at du vil gjøre det. Du virket jo så bestemt på å si nei på fredag. Det blir bra reklame for butikken.”

“Vi skal nok ikke snakke så mye om butikken.”

“Ånei? Hva skal dere prate om da?”

Han har egentlig ikke lyst å fortelle om det som skjedde i går for det er så kjipt å tenke på og han har ikke lyst å ødelegge det gode humøret han har i dag.

På den andre siden så hjelper det jo å snakke om vanskelige ting. Da blir de ofte mindre. Det var jo akkurat det han sa til Even i forrige uke. Kanskje lurt å følge sitt eget råd?  

“Noe langt viktigere.” Isak sukker tungt.  

“Fortell.”

Isak forteller Åse i korte trekk om hendelsen nede ved fjorden. Det eneste han utelater er klininga med Even på veien hjem, akkurat det minnet vil han ha for seg selv.

“Men herregud da, Isak! Noe så vemmelig.”

Åse trekker Isak inn i en varm klem. Hendene hennes stryker ham oppover ryggen. Klemmen varer så lenge at Isak føler seg litt beklemt, men Åse holder ham så hardt at han ikke kommer seg løs.

“Jeg blir så fryktelig lei meg. Her hadde jeg en utrolig hyggelig søndag sammen med Ole Thomas og barnebarna mine. Vi var i Mandal på båttur og så måtte du oppleve noe sånt, uten å ha gjort noe som helst. Du er jo bare deg selv.”

“Det var skikkelig dritt.” Han puster tungt.

“Dette er absolutt ikke greit og det er kjempeviktig å snakke om. Flott at du tar det opp i avisa.”

“Har følt det samme selv. Det er liksom nok nå. Og når avisa vil snakke med meg, så tenker jeg at vi kan snakke om det, istedenfor butikken. Dette er jo mye viktigere, ikke sant?”

“Dette er helt klart viktigere enn butikken ja. Du er modig, Isak.”

“Takk.”

Isak smiler til Åse, glad for ordene hun gir ham. Han vet jo at han ikke står alene i dette. Både Eskild, Jonas og de andre i gjengen i Oslo har ryggen hans og støtter ham. Men det er fint å ha støtte blant de han kjenner her i Ausvika og.

“En ting er ihvertfall helt sikkert. Om Matteus eller faren hans setter foten sin inn i denne butikken igjen, så kommer jeg til å kjeppjage dem. For sånn oppførsel og menneskesyn er helt forkastelig.”

Isak prøver å ikke le, men det er umulig. Latteren bølger seg frem. Forbi hånda som dekker for munnen og fyller luftlommen mellom dem. Åse ser rart på ham.

“Hva ler du av?”

“Sorry, jeg bare så for meg deg slå etter Matteus eller Johannes med en piasavakost. Litt sånn ninja-style.”

Åse ser på ham og ler. “Ja, det hadde vel vært litt av et syn. De har tilgode å se en rasende Åse og det tror jeg de skal være glad for. Bare spør mannen min.”

“Eh- tror jeg holder meg unna den samtalen,” sier han med glimt i øyet.

“Men sånn helt alvorlig Isak.” Åse legger hånda si på skuldra hans. “Jeg kommer til å be dem gå om de dukker opp.”

“Det er helt greit, Åse. Jeg vil ikke ha dem her jeg heller.”

“Fint, da er vi på bølgelengde.”   

Inne på kontoret til Isak står det musikk på og selv om døra er igjen, siver lyden ut i gangen. Åse er på vei til å gå, men stopper brått idet noen begynner å synge. Hun snur seg mot Isak.

“Er det Even jeg hører?”

“Ja.” Isak smiler. “Han jobber med veggen og arbeider visst bedre med musikk på.”

“Kan jeg få snakke med ham? Jeg har muligens en jobb til ham.”

“En jobb?”

“Ja eller sønnen min da. Jeg bare formidler.”

“Så kult! Han vil sikkert prate med deg. To sek.”

Isak går inn på kontoret og snakker med Even, forklarer hva Åse vil og spør om han vil prate med henne. Even legger fra seg penselen og blir med ut.

Even og Åse hilser blidt på hverandre, og  Åse forteller kort om jobben. Sønnen hennes er leder for fritidsklubben i Tangvall og i forbindelse med et oppusingsprosjekt trenger de hjelp. Det er maling av vegger og tak, omorganisering av møbler og slikt som trengs.

“Jeg tenkte jo på deg når Ole Thomas begynte å snakke om maling av vegger. Det er jo en fritidsklubb og de trenger litt spreke vegger. Du hadde jo vært perfekt til den jobben, så flink som du er.”

“Åh?” Even rødmer og Isak dør litt innvendig av å se se rosene i kinnene hans.

“Er det noe du kunne tenke deg å gjøre? Det er jo ikke så godt betalt. Fritidsklubben har jo ikke så mye penger. “ Åse gir Even litt oppgitt smil.

“Ja, kanskje det?” sier Even med et lite smil.

“Om det blir igjen noe maling etter at Even er ferdig, kan fritidsklubben få det,” skyter Isak inn.

“Så fint da, Isak! Kan jeg få Ole Thomas til å ringe deg, Even? Så kan dere snakke om det i det minste?”

“Det går fint.”

“Flott! Han finner vel telefonnummeret ditt på Gule Sider?”

“Eh- nei.” Even rister på hodet og biter seg i leppa.

“Ååh? Neivel, da får jeg skrive det ned da.”

Åse får telefonnummeret til Even. Så stikker hun hodet inn på kontoret og gjentar hvor flink han er før hun går. Even smiler sjenert av komplimentet og ser like brydd ut som i sta. Isak ser på ham og sukker lykksalig, tenker at han neppe har vært _søtere_ enn akkurat nå.

Inne på kontoret igjen setter Even seg ned på stolen foran kontorpulten til Isak. Isak går bort til ham og setter seg på fanget hans og kranser hendene rundt nakken.

“Hva tenker du?”

“Nei- altså- det høres jo ut som en gøy jobb da.”

“Det synes jeg og. Virker jo som det er midt i blinken for deg som er så kreativ.” Isak smiler bredt.

“Man trenger ihvertfall ingen politiattest for å pusse opp.”

Even hvisker ordene ut i luften, som om han er redd for at det skal stå noen på andre siden av døra og høre ham. Isak ser at han prøver å smile, men munnvikene når ikke helt opp og det blir litt halvhjerta.

“Men du, det er jo ikke sikkert at de hadde brydd seg om du måtte vise den da?”

“Jeg vet nå ikke jeg,” sukker Even og bøyer hodet.

“Har du tenkt noe mer på den jobben på kulturskolen forresten?”

Isak stryker ham på kinnet med tommelen. Even vender blikket bort fra Isak og sukker tungt.

“Jeg vil ikke snakke med henne.”

“Okei.”

“Du synes sikkert jeg er pinglete siden jeg ikke gjør det.”

“Du! Jeg synes ikke det. Bare du kan føle det du føler, og om _du_ ikke er klar, så trenger du ikke gjøre det.”

“Jeg er bare så redd for at andre skal få vite om den fengselsgreia. Om én får vite om det, så er det ikke lenge før alle vet. Såpass har jeg skjønt den korte stunden jeg har bodd her.”

“Jeg skjønner deg så godt, Even. Jeg har jo hatt kvaler om å snakke med avisa på grunn av mamma. Grunnen til at _jeg_ nå gjør det er at noe annet ble viktigere enn skammen over å ha en homofob mamma.”

“Jeg er ikke der ennå.”

“Og det er greit. Jeg skal ikke nevne den jobben igjen. Kyss på munnen og ti kniver i hjertet.” Isak bøyer seg frem kysser ham.

“Øh-” En liten lett latter triller ut av Even. “Heter det ikke kors på halsen?”

“Ikke når man hater Gud, men elsker å kysse heite gutter, eller en heit gutt da.”

Alarmen på telefonen til Isak gir fra seg en lyd, minner ham om at han må sende inn bestilling til Staples. De er snart tomme for kassaruller og så trenger han litt diverse rekvisita.

Før Isak reiser seg for å jobbe litt igjen, spør han Even om når han tror han blir ferdig med veggen. Forklarer han at dersom det skal tas bilder av ham til avisa, så vil han at det skal skje foran regnbuen og da må bildet være ferdig.

“Vil du ha denne veggen i avisa?”

“Seff.”

“Eh- vet ikke helt jeg. Den er ikke perfekt da, fargene er jo feil vei.”

“I mine øyne, og helt sikkert veldig mange andres, er den helt perfekt. Og den veggen passer jo utmerket til det jeg skal snakke om. Vær så snill la meg bruke den som bakgrunn.”

Isak ser på ham med bedende øyne, blunker gjentatte ganger og folder hendene. Sier _vær så snill_ to ganger til før han lener seg frem og hvisker i øret hans at om han får lov, kan Even få gjøre hva han vil av sånne _digge_ _homoting_ i senga hans. Når han måtte ønske.

“Avtale.” Even rødmer.

“Fett!” Isak smiler skjelmsk.

“Jeg må sette i gang å male igjen om jeg skal bli ferdig.”

“Vent litt, jeg skal bare tørke bort litt maling fra nesa di.”

“Hæ? Har jeg maling i ansiktet?”

“Ja, nesa di er gul.”

“Herregud, sto jeg å snakket med Åse sånn?”

“Ja.”

“Og så sa du ikke noe?”

Isak strekker seg etter rullen med tørkepapir som står på kontorpulten hans. Han river av et tørk og tørker Even forsiktig på nesa, passer på å få med all farge.

“Du var så søt, så jeg klarte ikke si noe.”

“Søt du liksom.” Even himler med øynene.

“Den aller søteste. Og gul er favorittfargen min, for den minner meg om sola og sola minner meg om deg fordi du stråler sånn. Sola er varm, akkurat som deg, og jeg blir helt varm inni meg hver gang jeg tenker på deg.”

Den lille kjærlighetserklæringen avsluttes med lite eskimokyss. Even ser på ham med store øyne og åpen munn.

“Er du alltid sånn her?”

“Hvordan da?”

“Så forbanna fin.”

“Bare når jeg er sammen med deg.”

 

*

 

Det er tirsdag og klokka er blitt halv fire. Isak nynner på Gabrielles Nattergal og smiler bredt. Til tross for det ublidte møte med Matteus på søndag, føler Isak at han bader i luksus og det er umulig å ikke være i godt humør.

Isak har noe veldig fint på gang med Even og han ble formelt ansatt som kokk mens de spiste frokost i dag. Avtalen ble signert med et kyss og Isak ble lovet middag, den skulle være klar når han kom hjem fra jobb og han fikk til og med velge hva de skulle spise.

På vei forbi Markus, gir Isak ham et kompliment for å være effektiv, før han går videre. Åse, som har hatt pause, kommer ut fra lunsjrommet. Hun møter Isaks blikk der han står like bortenfor kjøledisken.

“Du er så i godt humør i dag.” Åse smiler til ham. “Du har gått og nynnet på en eller annen sang og smilt i hele dag. Sånn var du i går også. Det må ha skjedd noe veldig positivt. Har banken kommet på bedre tanker?”

Han ser nølende bort på henne, er usikker på hva han skal si. Før han rekker å si noe som helst, roper Markus mot dem.

“Han har blitt sammen med Even Bech!”

“Neimen, har du fått deg kjæreste, Isak?” Åse klapper entusiastisk i hendene.

“Nei.” Isak rister lett på hodet.

“Jeg så dem kline utpå rampa fredag morgen. Holdt på å spise hverandre opp. Han hørte ikke at jeg gikk forbi og sa hei en gang.”

Markus begynner umiddelbart å flire, latteren bobler ut av ham. Hadde Markus vært nærme nok, hadde Isak sparket ham hardt i leggen. For han vil jo absolutt ikke at Åse skal vite at han står ute på rampa og kliner. Herregud så flaut.

Åse ser på ham med et lurt smil og det blir umulig å ikke rødme. Kinnene farges helt sikkert dypt røde i løpet av et hundredels sekund, setter sikkert en eller annen verdensrekord, og han skjønner at han ikke kommer unna å fortelle _noe_.

“Vi- eh- har en greie.”

“En greie?” Åse ser spørrende på ham.

“Eh- ja. En greie.”

Blikket Åse gir ham får han til å føle seg sytten igjen. Bilder fra første gang han fortalte Eskild om en gutt han hadde _en greie_ med, popper opp i bevisstheten og han klarer ikke la være å smile. Åse utstråler en sånn varme, akkurat som Eskild gjorde den gang.

“Jeg vet ikke helt hva _en greie_ er, men med tanke på smilet ditt og hvor rød du er i kinnene nå, så skjønner jeg det er noe veldig fint.”

“Det er det.”  

“Så hyggelig da, Isak. Og så fortjent.”

“Off. La oss ikke snakke om det, men takk. Nå synes jeg alle skal  jobbe igjen istedenfor å snakke om meg.”

Isak gir dem et stramt blikk og et lite nikk. Åse skjønner tegninga og piler mot kassene for å ekspedere en kunde som i samme øyeblikk ringer i bjella ved post- og tippedisken. Isak går mot Markus som er i gang igjen med å fylle kjøledisken med skivet pålegg.

“Markus?” Isak trekker ham mot seg og senker stemmen. “Jeg sa du ikke skulle snakke om det der.”

Å snakke til Markus er som å sparke ut i løse lufta, det har ingen effekt. For Markus bare ser på ham med hevede øyne og gliser.

“Om du ikke vil at folk skal vite, så får du nesten la være å ha klinefest på rampa når jeg skal på jobb.”

Markus fortsetter å jobbe som om Isak ikke står der. Bare snur seg og plukker opp morrpølse som skal opp i hylla. Isak sukker tungt og rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Men sånn seriøst Isak.” Markus snur seg mot ham igjen. Stemmen er langt ifra like ertende som i sta, bare myk og vennlig. “Den greia du og Even har er jo bare så rå! Det er jo ikke noe farlig om folk får vite om det. Om dere ikke er sammen allerede, så er det kun et tidsspørsmål. Herregud, det kysset deres- hvor lenge holdt dere på i grunn? Fem minutter? Ti?”

“Jeg sier jo ikke at det er farlig, men jeg hadde liksom foretrukket om du ikke ropte ut til Åse at vi- eh- ja- sto å klina ute da. Det var jo ingen som skulle se det.”

“Da foreslår jeg at du ikke står ute på rampa og kliner ass.” Lekenheten er tilbake i stemmen til Markus. “Men jeg skjønner deg godt da. Har jeg hooket opp med ei heit dame, har jeg også lyst å kline hele tida.”

 

*

 

Dagene går fort når Isak er forelska og det er lettere å takle sinte, konservative jævler når han har en kjekk fyr som holder han med selskap og sørger for at han ikke detter ned i det sorte hullet.

Klokka er snart halv ni og onsdagen nærmer seg slutten. Journalisten som har intervjuet ham har nettopp dratt. Isak lukker døra med et sukk og går med tunge skritt mot kontoret. Han setter seg på kontorstolen og snurrer rundt et par ganger før han kikker på meldingene fra Even.

 

**Even (19.06):** det blir lasagne til middag 😊

**Isak (19.08):**  🧡

**Even (19.08):** tøffe gutter som snakker med avisa om viktige ting fortjener yndlingsretten sin.

**Isak (19.08):** takk 😘

 

Intervjuet gikk bra og han tror ikke han sa noe dumt. Ja bortsett fra den ene tingen da. Den som han ikke kan trekke tilbake uten at det blir rart når han får intervjuet til gjennomlesning før det går i trykken. Den som muligens kan ødelegge noe av det fine han har nå.

 

**Even (20.29):** er du langt unna? Lasagnen står i ovnen. Kan du snike med deg en sjokoladesaus. Har planlagt is til dessert, men jeg glemte å kjøpe saus.

**Isak (20.31):** okei, tar det med. kommer nå 😊

 

Isak slukker lyset og lukker døra til kontoret, tar så turen innom butikken for å finne sjokoladesausen til Even, før han slukker alle lysene og og går opp til seg selv.

Døra går igjen med et dunk og før Isak får tatt av seg skoa og lagt fra seg tingene sine, er Even ute i gangen og møter ham. Han får et entusiastisk hei, verdens fineste smil og et kyss på kinnet, men han klarer ikke helt å gi det samme tilbake. Det blir med et kort hei.

“Sliten?”

“Ja.”

Isak nikker og går inn på kjøkkenet, henter et glass fra skapet og fyller det med vann. Munnen er tørr og han trenger noe å drikke. Han lener seg mot benken og bælmer et helt glass.

“Hvordan gikk det med intervjuet?”

“Bra tror jeg.”

“Hva med de tingene du ikke var så keen på å snakke om da? Gikk det greit?”

“Ja, tror det.”

“Så fint da!”

“Mm.”

Even ser på ham og Isak er sikker på han har skjønt at alt ikke er som det skal. Han hører jo det selv. Stemmen er flat og følelsesløs, og svarene han gir Even er så vidt mer enn en stavelse.

“Du virker ikke helt fornøyd?”

“Joda, jeg er det. Det bare- eh- nei altså- jeg tror kanskje jeg sa noe dumt noe, noe jeg ikke skulle ha sagt eller jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

“Ååh? Hva da?”

“Nei, altså- han journalisten spurte meg om regnbuen på veggen og i min iver etter å fortelle hvorfor den kom opp, fortalte jeg at du hadde malt den. Jeg sa noe sånt som at _den har Even malt_ og så lurte han på hvem denne Even var. Og så- eh- liksom- eh datt det ut av meg- kjæresten min.”

“Sa du det?” Stemmen til Even sprekker opp og øynene blir blanke. Et par tårer triller nedover kinnet hans.

“Eh- ja, det bare kom så naturlig. Faen! Var det dumt?”

Isak ser på ham, ser tårene fylle øynene og når det renner over skjønner han at han har gjort noe dumt. Det knyter seg til i brystet.

“Du- faen- jeg visste det- det var dumt- alt for tidlig- jeg er bare dum- sorry Even- jeg bare- eh- ringer de- sier de må endr-”

Han rekker ikke snakke ferdig, for Even presser leppene deres sammen og svelger de siste ordene. Kysset er insisterende og kraftfullt, helt uten finesse. Hendene til Even kiler ham i nakken. Isak skjønner ingenting.

Isak stirrer på ham med åpne munn. Even må se usikkerheten i øynene hans, for han stryker ham på kinnet med tommelen og smiler gjennom tårefylte øyne.

“Nei, nei.”

“Nei? Hva mener du?”

“Det var ikke dumt.”

“Nei?” Et lite smil former seg i munnviken til Isak.

“Overhodet ikke.”

Isak lener hodet mot panna til Even. Et lett sukk går igjennom ham og knuten i brystet løser seg sakte men sikkert opp igjen.

“Sorry, det var ikke meninga å skremme deg. Jeg ble bare så glad. Trodde ikke ting kunne bli sånn her igjen, at noen ville være sammen med meg. Det er jo så mange heftelser ved meg.”

“Jeg vil ha _hele_ deg, Even. Det du mener er heftelser også, for om jeg ikke får alt, blir det jo bare en sånn lightversjon av deg.”

“Noen ganger hadde nok det vært lettere,” sukker Even.

“Lettere? Tja, kanskje det, hvem vet? Men en ting er ihvertfall helt sikkert, det hadde definitivt ikke blitt bedre. Og jeg er jo ikke feilfri jeg heller. Jeg kan jo ikke lage mat for eksempel. Og det vil være dager da jeg er sur og irritert og bare vil være alene.”

Fingrene til Even krøller seg inn i hårene i nakken og det kiler sånn deilig. Ikke bare i der, men litt sånn overalt inne i Isak. Det lille usikre smilet til Even smitter over på ham. Han ser på Even med et nervøst blikk.

“Så- uhm- er det liksom greit? Om vi ble kjærester?”

“Ja.” Even hvisker ordet mot ham.

“Fett.” Stemmen er lavmælt. “Kjæresten min,” legger han til med et smil.

Isak legger hodet på skuldra til Even og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans. Plasserer en stil med våte kyss langs den lange halsen

“Men-” Even kremter litt. “Vi må ta det rolig-”

“Vi kjører sakte-tv ala NRK. Even og Isak minutt for minutt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så ble Isak og Even kjærester da. Det har jo ligget kortene en liten stund, men det er jo fint at de har stadfestet det for hverandre, er dere ikke enig? Og nå som Even har avslått en gang for alle å snakke med Lill om den skole-jobben, er det jo fint at det dukker opp noe annet - selv om det bare er et lite oppdrag. 
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang gjort underverker som beta. Hurra for flinke folk 🧡
> 
> Vi går inn i sluttfasen av denne historien. Har fem ferdigskrevne kapitler liggende på vent og et eller to til som ikke er skrevet. 
> 
> Som alltid blir jeg hoppende glad for noen ord fra dere. Synspunkter, teorier, heiarop eller et hjerte eller fem. Det ligger VELDIG MYE inspirasjon i å lese det dere skriver til meg.


	46. Intervju: ALT ER LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her her intervjuet Isak gjorde med Søgne og Songdalen budstikket. Jeg har prøvd meg på å lage en liten avis-side med bildet av Isak og regnbuen Even har malt - bare sånn for morro skyld. Du kan det [her](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ntn-kV8WHXNeWwQ26kUhsqQpyIy-ObvH/view?usp=sharing).

****

**I serien om unge folk fra bygda som har saker de brenner for, har vi nå kommer til Isak Valtersen, eier av matbutikken Mat & Sånn, som ligger like ved campingplassen i Ausvika. **

**Isak (30) er i opprinnelig fra Oslo og bestemte seg rett etter videregående for å bli lege. Tjuefem år gammel, tre år etter han begynte å studere, avbrøt han legestudiet for å flytte til Ausvika og ta over driften av matbutikken morfaren, Knut Birkeland, eide. Morfaren hadde fått kreft med spredning, og legene ga ham ingen håp om å overleve.**

**Du ofret legestudiet for å bli kjøpmann?**

Ja, jeg gjorde det. Butikken var livsverket til morfar og da han ble kreftsyk så trengte han noen til å ta over butikken. Mamma er dessverre syk så hun kunne ikke ta over og det var ingen andre i nær familie som hadde mulighet til det. Det eneste alternativet hans, om jeg ikke hadde tatt over, hadde vært å selge butikken.

Jeg så hvor trist tanken på å selge gjorde morfar, så  jeg klarte rett og slett ikke å se på at det skulle skje. Han gjorde så mye for meg i oppveksten og var en veldig viktig støttespiller for meg da jeg kom ut til familien min som homofil. Jeg ville rett og slett gi noe tilbake til ham.  

**Det kan ikke ha vært lett?**

Nei, det var overhodet ikke noen lett avgjørelse. Ideelt sett skulle jeg ønske jeg kunne ha ventet med å ta over butikken til jeg var ferdig utdannet lege, men kreften til morfar spredde seg raskt, så det ble dessverre ikke mulig.

**Hadde du valgt annerledes om du hadde fått velge i dag?**

Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Og det er litt rart, for det livet jeg har nå, er absolutt ikke noe jeg så for meg for ti år siden, for å si det sånn. Jeg hadde garantert himlet med øynene og ledd rått hvis noen hadde sagt da at jeg skulle eie en matbutikk når jeg ble 30. Men sannheten er at jeg digger den butikken og de fantastiske kollegaene mine.

Det er mye jobb med en butikk, men sett i forhold til å være lege så er det jo bare en lek. Jeg trenger ikke gå på jobb og være redd for at liv skal gå tapt. En av mine få bekymringer er jo om jeg har klart bestilt nok brød og melk.

**I tillegg til å ha hjertet i en frittstående matbutikk, så er det en annen sak som du brenner for: bekjempelse av homohat. Fortell litt om det.**

Ja, det er ikke en hemmelighet at jeg er homofil. Homofile i Norge i 2028 har det utrolig mye bedre enn i mange andre land, men det betyr ikke at vi ikke har noe å jobbe med her hjemme. Det er fortsatt folk som blir hetset, sett ned på og mobbet på grunn av legningen sin og det er _ikke_ greit. Og det er fortsatt folk som bruker _jævla homo_ som et skjellsord, til tross for den kampanjen Gisle Agledahl hadde for ti år siden.

Jeg ønsker et samfunn der man ikke skal trenge å være redd for å være seg selv og  der det ikke spiller noen rolle hvem man forelsker seg i. Det å forelske seg, og å elske noen, er noe veldig spesielt og alle må ha lik mulighet til det. Alle fortjener å oppleve det også.   

I et ideelt samfunn bør ikke legning ha noe å si og det å komme ut burde ikke være en stor greie. Å være skeiv burde være like naturlig som å være hetero. Hvilken legning man har burde bli møtt med like stor interesse som spørsmål om du er venstre- eller høyrehendt. For det har jo virkelig ingen betydning for noe som helst. Ja, utover det å finne seg en partner.

**Hvordan var det for deg å komme ut?**

Det var ikke lett. Jeg brukte lang tid før jeg turte å fortelle noe om legningen min. Jeg hadde nok de samme bekymringene som mange andre har. Vil familie og venner akseptere meg? Vil folk se annerledes på meg? Vil jeg fortsatt være Isak eller blir jeg nå _han homoen_?

Jeg kom først ut til bestekompisen min Jonas og akkurat det kunne ikke ha gått bedre. Han var så chill. Jeg tror det hadde vært verre om jeg hadde fortalt ham at jeg aldri ville spille FIFA med han mer.

Jeg har dessverre ikke hatt samme opplevelse med alle jeg har kommet ut til. Uten å utlevere folk for mye, så kan jeg si at det ikke er alle i familien min som er like glad for at jeg har kommet ut, og akkurat det har vært veldig vanskelig.  

**Hvilke forskjeller er det å være homofil i Oslo og her i Ausvika?**

Det er lettere å være homofil i Oslo enn her, fordi det er mye større der. Du kan gli litt inn i mengden. Her er det jo sånn at absolutt alle vet om deg og det er vel lettere å bli _han homoen,_ siden det ikke er så mange andre skeive her. Du har den jungeltelegrafen på godt og vondt.

Homohat finner du overalt, både her og i Oslo. Men det er mer synlig her vil jeg si, for samfunnet her er så transparent. Og så har man vel en større andel konservative kristne som ikke spesielt glad i at folk går utenfor normen deres for hva som er akseptert av Gud.

Når det er sagt, så er det veldig få her i Ausvika som har noe problemer med at jeg er skeiv. De aller fleste bryr seg mer om været og om hva de skal ha til middag, enn om hvem jeg liker. De som bryr seg, er heldigvis i et klart mindretall.

**Har du fått hatefulle kommentarer på din legning?**

Ja, senest på lørdag var jeg med på en ganske så opprivende hendelse nede ved fjorden og det er ikke første gangen. Jeg støtte på et av medlemmene fra menigheten Samfundet. De som tilhører den menigheten har et ganske så forvridd syn på hva kjærlighet er og hvem som hører sammen, og det gir de uttrykk for. Om ikke daglig, så har det i hvertfall skjedd tre ganger den siste måneden og det er tre ganger for mye.

**Hva går de hatefulle kommentarene ut på?  sier og gjør de?**

Jeg har fått høre at jeg er et avvik fra Gud og at homofili er en feil fra naturen side som må bekjempes. Eller at jeg er ekkel og motbydelig. Også fått høre at homser forpester hele landet. Jeg har fått verre kommentarer også, men det tror jeg ikke egner seg på trykk i avisa.

**Er det bare snakk eller er de fysiske også?**

På lørdag ble jeg dytta i vannet av en fra menigheten Samfundet mens jeg og kjæresten min sto og fiska. Vi sto på ei brygge som han mente var _hans_. Jeg er ganske sikker på at hadde vi vært hetero, hadde han  latt oss fiske der. For etter at jeg kom opp av vannet spurte jeg ham hva som feilet ham,og da svarte han at det var oss det var noe feil med, ikke ham, og så spydde han ut masse homofobisk dritt.

**Har du politianmeldt hendelsene?**

Nei, men jeg burde kanskje ha gjort det. Jeg vil egentlig bare glemme hendelsene. Men om det skjer flere ganger, så blir jeg kanskje nødt til å ta det videre.

**Hva gjør sånne hendelser med deg?**

Jeg blir jo selvfølgelig lei meg. Og sint og oppgitt. For det å være skeiv er jo ikke noe jeg velger å være. Jeg våknet jo ikke opp en dag og tenkte at “nei nå har jeg lyst å bli homo” liksom. Det er jo noe jeg _er_ og det kjennes så vanvittig urettferdig at noen skal mene noe om det.

**Du har en malt regnbue på kontoret ditt, hva er bakgrunnen for den?**

Den regnbuen er en direkte respons på en vond opplevelse rundt det å få slengt homohat midt i tryne mens jeg var på jobb. Jeg bare måtte ha noe på veggen på kontoret. Noe som kan minne meg på hva som er viktig. Så jeg fikk Even (Bech) til å male en regnbue på veggen med teksten _alt er love_.

**Hvem er denne Even?**

Kjæresten min. Han er kunstner og en fantastisk støttespiller når ting er kjipe, sånn som det var nede ved fjorden på søndag.

**Regnbuen ser mistenkelig lik ut som den på de mystiske plakatene som ble hengt opp her i Ausvika. Var det han som sto bak dem?**

Det må du må nesten spørre ham om, for jeg aner ikke. Det at bildet han har malt er likt som de plakatene, er fordi jeg sa til ham at jeg ville ha den samme regnbuen på mitt kontor.

**Tilbake til butikken din. Hvilken innvirkning tror du dette intervjuet vil ha for den? Tror du at du kommer til å miste kunder?**

Det er kanskje noen svært konservative kristne som sikkert ikke vil handle hos meg etter dette, men jeg tenker at det får være greit. Butikken overlever selv om jeg kanskje mister noen kunder. Jeg har jo heller ikke noe ønske om at folk som hater skeive skal være kunde hos meg. De sender jeg gjerne videre.

**Det kan jo hende at du får noen nye kunder?**

Absolutt og det hadde jo vært kjempefint. Det er bare å komme innom. Vi har god service og godt utvalg. Vi har til og med sofa til de som vil sette seg ned og prate litt, og det står alltid kaffe og småkaker framme.

**Apropos den sofaen, vi skrev jo en sak om den en gang.**

Dere gjorde det og jeg må le når jeg tenker på det. Det var ikke så lenge etter at morfar gikk bort. Jeg hadde planer om å kvitte meg med den. Tenkte at den tok opp for mye plass som jeg kunne utnytte til å få inn flere varer. Men det ble et ramaskrik da tankene mine nådde bygda, så den planen måtte jeg bare skrinlegge. Sånn i ettertid er jeg veldig glad jeg gjorde det. Nå ser jeg helt klart verdien av den.

Jeg må jo legge til at det er noen retningslinjer for bruk av den sofaen. Du må oppføre deg og snakket pent om andre, ikke komme med hatefulle meninger om folk rundt deg eller snakke dritt bak ryggen på folk. Da bærer det på _hue og ræva_ ut av butikken som man sier på godt norsk.

  
_Vi har vært i kontakt med lederen i Menigheten Samfundet så han kan uttale seg, men det har han ikke vært interessert i._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hva synes du om intervjuet? Klarte han seg bra?
> 
> Bildet er tegnet av Art_Vandeley og er helt perfekt 😍  
> BEWA har nok en gang brukt tryllestaven og jeg kunne ikke vært mer fornøyd. 
> 
> Blir hoppende glad om du legger igjen et ord, en mening eller bare et hjerte. 🧡


	47. Fredagsprat på tribunen

Endelig fredag og helg, tenker Isak, mens han låser safen på kontoret. Han kikker på regnbuen, tar tak i posen med øl og tar en liten Eskild-piruett på gulvet, før han går ut i gangen og slukker lyset. Søppelbøtta ved panteautomaten er full, så han tar opp posen og knyter den igjen.

Etter å ha kastet posen i søppelkassa ved rampa, låser Isak døra til butikken og løper opp trappa til seg selv. Inne i gangen kipper han raskt av seg skoa, går inn på kjøkkenet og setter ølen i kjøleskapet. Turen går så rett inn på badet og inn i dusjen. Han trenger sårt en dusj, for det har vært varmt inne i butikken og fullt opp med jobb hele dagen.

Klokka er kvart over åtte, og om drøye femten minutter kommer Even. De skal ut og spise, eller på date, som Even insisterte på å kalle det i går kveld, og turen går til Tangvall. Ingen bord er reservert, men de regner med at det er ledig på Skrubbsulten. Det pleier jo alltid være det.

Isak setter på Abba og Dancing Queen, og hopper inn i dusjen. Han blir aldri lei den sangen, og synger for full hals mens tenker på Even og såper seg inn. Ti minutter senere og midt i Waterloo, er han ferdig påkledd.

Etter en kjapp tannpuss og styling av håret, tar han en siste kikk i speilet på soverommet. Akkurat som Eskild har lært ham. Den gule t-skjorta sitter passe løst over brystkassa mens den mørkegrønne shortsen sitter stramt over baken.

Han blir stående og se på seg selv i speilet. Smilet kryper oppover fjeset av tanken på hvor annerledes ting er nå enn for to måneder siden. Da besto fredagskvelden av å sovne alene til en Steven Seagal film, etter å ha runket halvt liggende i sofaen. Nå skal han på date med den ferske kjæresten sin, kanskje chille med en episode av _Burning for your touch_ når de kommer hjem og sove tett sammen etter å ha slitt hverandre ut med heftig sex.

Isak tar et bilde av seg selv og sender det til Eskild med teksten _fredagsdate med Even <3 _ før han stapper telefonen i lomma og går.

“Hadet Flemming, er hjemme før midnatt.”

Ordene ropes inn i stua og mot sofaen der Flemming sover. Døra går igjen med et dunk. Isak forserer to og to trinn ned trappa og i løpet av få sekunder er han ute på rampa.

Smilet brer seg når Isak får øye på Even som står og tripper med beina og har en hånd på ryggen. De møtes nedenfor rampa og etter å ha hilst på hverandre med en dusin små kyss på munnen, trekker Even fram en liten blomst.

“Her.”

“En løvetann.”

Isak ser litt undrende på Even et øyeblikk, men sprekker raskt opp i et smil. For Even er jo bare så sinnsykt fin der han står foran ham med en fuckings blomst.  Han tar i mot blomsten.

“Jeg fant den stående ensom i en sprekk i asfalten foran butikken og den passer jo til kjendisen som bryter seg frem og snakker om vanskelige ting i avisa. Har du fått noen kommentarer forresten?”

“Ja, noen. Bare hyggelige så langt da. Men du? Jeg gidder ikke snakke om det nå. Nå vil jeg bare være med deg.” Isak ser på blomsten, så på Even. “Hvor skal jeg gjøre av denne?”

“Det vet jeg.” Even blomsten fra Isak og lirker løvetannen inn i håret like over øret. “Voila! Verdens fineste blomst med en blomst i håret.”

Kinnene til Even farges røde. Han biter seg i leppa og kikker raskt ned i asfalten før han møter blikket til Isak igjen. Isak dør litt innvendig av hele greia, for Even er så vanvittig herlig med roser i kinnene.

“Herregud, Even.”

Isak sukker lykksalig og slenger armene rundt halsen hans, trekker ham inntil seg for et kyss. En taxi svinger inn på plassen foran dem og avbryter kysset. I kveld skal de drikke øl og da må de la både bil og sykkel stå.

Sjåføren, Jan Tore, kjører dem raskt til Tangvall. De er på hils og sier hei til hverandre med et smil, for han bor ikke langt unna puben og er stadig innom butikken. Jan Tore sier riktignok ikke noe om kyssinga deres, men det lure smilet han gir dem gjør at Isak vet han tenker sitt. Han blir ikke overraska om Even og ham blir samtaleemnet blant taxi-kollegiet i kveld. Det er jo tross alt ikke så ofte man ser to gutter kline her i bygda.

Idet drosjen kjører avgårde, går Isak bort til Even. Han søker hånda hans og dytter lett borti den med lillefingeren mens han ser spørrende mot ham. Even skjønner hvor han vil og tar den.

Det går lykksalig sukk gjennom Isak da fingrene flettes i hverandre og han klarer ikke la være å kysse Even, bare lener seg mot ham og presser leppene mot kinnet.

Plutselig klemmer Even hardt i hånda hans. Like etterpå rykker det til i armen og Even drar ham resolutt inn i kiosken like ved. De blir stående like innafor døra og Even puster tungt.

“Hva skjer?” Isak ser forskrekket bort på ham.

“Eh- nei- altså-” Even fomler med ordene mens han kikker ned i gulvet.

“Du-”

Isak stryker ham på kinnet før han forsiktig legger fingrene under haka hans og løfter opp hodet så de får blikkontakt. Han ser på ham med kjærlige øyne og venter tålmodig på at Even skal si noe.

“Lerke og Remi André,” hvisker Even.

“Åååh. Så du dem?”

“Ja og jeg- jeg-” Even biter seg i leppa og stirrer på Isak. “-vil ikke møte dem.”

Even senker blikket uten å si noe. Høyrebeinet rister lett og Isak skjønner han er stressa, akkurat som sist gang han så Lerke og Remi André. Isak løfter hodet hans på nytt og kysser ham på munnen i forsøk på å roe ham ned litt.

“Okei. Har ikke så lyst å møte Lerke jeg heller.”    

De blir stående tause inne på kiosken en liten stund før de tør bevege seg ut i gata igjen. Isak spør ikke denne gangen, bare tar tak i hånda til Even og fletter fingrene med hans.

En skingrende latter møter dem på vei inn på Skrubbsulten. Isak vet godt hvem den latteren tilhører. Like etterpå ser de profilen av Remi André. Isak snur seg mot Even, ser han synker litt sammen og sukker tungt. De utveksler blikk og selv om Even ikke sier noe, skjønner han godt hva han tenker.

“Vil du gå et annet sted?” hvisker Isak mot øret til Even.

“Kan vi det?” spør Even lavmælt tilbake.

“Så klart.” Isak tar tak i hånda til Even og drar ham mot utgangen.

“Det er ikke meninga å ødelegge daten vår.”

Even sukker høyt når de kommer ut på gata igjen. Isak tar hånda opp mot munnen og legger pekefingeren over leppene hans, han skjønner at han må si noe, før Even fortsetter å snakke seg selv ned.

“Drit i å tenk sånn da, for det gjør du ikke. Det eneste jeg bryr meg om, er at jeg får være sammen med deg. Samma for meg hvor vi spiser. Vi kan bestille mat inne på kiosken for min del, sitte ute på en benk, spise osteburger og kline om hverandre.”

“Mener du det?”

“Så klart. Om du visste hvor kjedelig fredagskveldene mine har vært, da hadde du ikke sagt det der. Å spise burger på Kjesken med deg er en massiv oppgradering. Det eneste jeg vil er å henge med kjæresten min.”

“Ja?”

“Jupp. Og vet du hva?”

Even rister på hodet og biter seg i leppa mens han ser litt usikkert på Isak.

“Sist jeg sjekka, så var det deg.”

Isak pirker ham på nesa med pekefingeren og et lite smil kryper oppover ansiktet til Even.

“Det er det.”

“Så? Burger?”

“En feit burger høres jo godt ut?” Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Det høres helt perfekt ut.”

“Men hva med ølen da?”

“Den kan vi ta hjemme. Tok med meg en six-pack med Carlsberg hjem.”

Lukten av grillet burger og frityrstekte fries slår imot dem når de kommer inn i lokalet. Over disken henger det tavler med de ulike menyene.  

Tre rånegutter sitter på et av de få bordene der inne, to jenter står ved siden av hverandre og fniser med hver sin milkshake i hånda, mens de kikker mot de litt eldre guttene.

“Hva vil du ha?” Even snur seg mot ham.

“En Mexicoburger med fries og en halvliter cola. Du da?”

“Tror jeg prøver en Sørlandsburger jeg. Den har masse digg bacon ser det ut til”

Mens de venter på maten, stiller Isak seg inntil Even. Han putter hånda i baklomma hans og kysser ham lett på halsen og kinnet. Nærheten mellom dem blir møtt av blikk. Jentene hvisker og fniser mens gutta ser på dem med store øyne.

“Tror ikke de gutta der har sett homser før,” hvisker han leende inn i øret til Even.

“Eller så kanskje de aldri har sett en lokalkjendis før,” sier Even og blunker til ham.

“Tsss.” Isak rister på hodet.

De blir stående tett inntil hverandre og småprate mens de venter og når burgerne er ferdig, går de ut for å finne et sted å sitte. Frisk luft og sol er mye bedre enn et trangt lokale med frityrlukt hengende i lufta.

“Kom!” Isak tar tak i hånda til Even.

“Hvor skal vi?” Even ser spørrende på ham.

“Jeg vet om et sted.”

De går nedover gata, krysser gågata og passerer Nille og Eurosko før de følger parkeringsplassen ned mot fotballbanen til Søgne FK. Tribunen utenfor klubbhuset er av betong og har seks rader. Isak leder dem helt til toppen hvor de setter seg ned og lener ryggen mot murveggen bak seg.

“Blir digg med burger. Hvordan smaker din?”

“Dritbla.” Even smiler med munnen full av mat. “Din da?”

Isak tar en bit av burgeren. “Omtrent som en burger skal. Saftig og god.”

Lyden av motorsykler drønner gjennom lufta og et eldre ektepar skravler høylytt mens de krysser fotballbanen med en blomsterbukett i hånda og en vilter hund i bånd.

“Klart, jeg husker jo bedre burgere i fra Oslo. F.eks Munchies i Torggata. De hadde verdens beste burgere. Hadde du noen favorittsteder å spise burger i Oslo?”

Isak kikker bort på Even når han ikke svarer, ser han sitter tankefull og stirrer på burgeren mens han rører rundt i ketchupen med en fries.

Han tar en bit av burgeren i påvente av at Even skal si noe. En bit blir til tre og Isak skjønner at Even tenker på noe. Kanskje på noe fra Oslo eller det som skjedde i sta?

“Jeg kjenner Remi-André på en måte,” sier Even plutselig.

“Jeg har egentlig skjønt det.”

Det oppstår en lang stillhet. Isak stryker ham forsiktig på låret. Fingrene lager utallige små mønstre like nedenfor kanten på shortsen. Han snur seg mot Even, ser ham sitte med bøyd hode og øynene lukket.

Isaks presser leppene mot den varme og myke huden til Even, kysser skuldra gjentatte ganger og etterlater seg litt salsa for hver gang.

“Han- eh- han satt inne samtidig som meg.” Ordene er nesten bare en hvisken. Blikket er festet ned i betongen.

“Okei. Kjente du ham godt?” Isak dytter burgeren inn i munnen og det knaser i nachosen mens han tygger.

“Nei, vi satt på hver vår avdeling. Men så hverandre ute i luftegården.”

“Skjønner. Jeg hører på deg om du har noe mer du vil fortelle.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare rister på hodet og tar en stor bit av burgeren, stapper den inn i munnen mens han sukker tungt og Isak skjønner at det var alt han ville dele med ham. Men det er jo greit, for han trenger jo ikke vite mer for å forstå Even og reaksjonen hans.

Isak setter seg nærmere Even, lar lårene presse mot hverandre mens han sniker armen sin rundt midjen hans og inn under t-skjorta. Fingrene stryker ham langs linninga på shortsen og den myke huden.

“Vi snakker om noe hyggeligere da.”

“Takk.”

“Nei, gi meg heller et kyss du.”

Munnen snurper seg sammen, formes som en O og ansiktet blir et såkalt _duckface_. Isak snur seg mot Even mens han strekker halsen for å komme nærmere ham. Smilet til Even kryper oppover ansiktet og Isak klarer ikke la være å le når leppene hans treffer Even sine.

Han biter lett i underleppa til Even før tungespissen gli over raden av tenner. Et hint av bacon og ketchup blander seg med smaken av salsa og jalapenos.

Det blir som Isak foreslo utenfor Skrubbsulten, klining og spising om hverandre, og ingen av dem ser ut til å bry seg om at friesen blir kald fordi de brått blir mer sultne på kyss enn fritert potet.

At de sitter på toppen av tribunen og oppfører seg som to fnisete og hodestups forelska tenåringer, er det heller ingen av dem som bryr seg om. Til det er de nettopp det - altfor hodestups forelska.

Plutselig ringer telefonen til Even. Han tar den opp fra lomma og ser på displayet, reiser seg kjapt når han svarer. Isak ser på ham når han går bortover tribunen og prater. Han blir stående akkurat så langt unna at Isak ikke får med seg hva han sier.

Et par minutter senere er han tilbake og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak igjen.

“Hvem var det?”

Spørsmålet bare detter ut av ham. Isak vet han ikke har noe med hvem Even snakker med i telefonen, men han klarer ikke la være å spørre når Even trekker seg unna på den måten.

“Eh- nei-” Blikket flakker og Even nøler. “Bare- øh- mamma.”

“Åja. Du trenger ikke gå bort for å snakke med henne altså.”

“Uhm- nei- jeg eh- er bare vant til det.”

På andre siden av fotballbanen står to damer med hver sin hund. Hundene slippes løs og begynner umiddelbart å løpe. De jager hverandre rundt på banen, og Isak og Even blir sittende tett inntil hverandre med sammenflettede fingre og følge dem med blikket.  

Tankene flyr av sted. Til _Alt er Love_ plakatene Even hang opp, til butikken og bildet av morfar, til regnbuen på kontoret sitt og til det ledige lokalet som det ennå ikke er noen planer for.

Eller Isak har tenkt da, tenkt masse mens han har sittet i kassa eller ryddet i butikken de siste dagene. Han har kommet opp med en idé, men den er det foreløpig bare han vet om.

“Even?” Isak klemmer hånda hans.

“Ja?”

“Det er en ting jeg gjerne vil snakke med deg om.”

“Okei?” Even snur seg mot ham og fingrene glir fra hverandre.   

“Men før jeg sier noe, kan du love å høre på meg? Høre på alt jeg har å si og ikke si nei med en gang?”

Even ser usikkert på ham “Eh-”

“Kan du?”

Isak prøver seg på et strengt blikk, men et lite smil lurer seg frem i munnviken. For det er vanskelig å være alvorlig når Even, som bekymrer seg så lett, biter seg i leppa og ser nervøst på ham. Han vil jo ikke at han skal tror at det er noe skummelt de skal prate om.

“Er det Strenge-Isak som snakker nå?” spør Even med et lite, skjevt smil.

“Mm. Veldig strenge-Isak.”

“Okei- jeg skal prøve.”

Isak tar tak hendene til Even, fletter dem sammen med sine egne igjen og kysser knokene hans en etter en.

“Nei, altså. Jeg har tenkt på det tomme lokalet mitt. Det står jo bare der og blir ikke brukt til noe. Banken vil ikke låne meg masse penger for å totalrenovere det så jeg kan leie det ut. Er også usikker på om jeg vil ha noen fremmede så tett oppå meg. Så jeg lurte på om du har lyst å bruke det?”

“Jeg?” Even ser på ham med store øyne.

“Du ja. Tenkte du kunne ha et sted du kan male og kanskje ta noen bilder. Stillbilder eller kanskje av noen søte babyer herfra. Jeg vet ikke helt jeg. La det være et studio eller noe sånt noe. Hva tenker du om det?”  

Even sukker høyt.

“Jeg har jo ikke råd til noe sånt. Det koster jo mange tusen i måneden i leie.”

“Ikke tenk på pengene, bare på hva du har lyst til. Er det noe du kunne ha tenkt deg? Ha et eget sted du kan være kreativ?”

“Eh- jaaa.” Even nøler, som han ikke helt tør å si det høyt, at han ønsker seg noe sånt. “Har alltid drømt om å ha et eget studio.”

“Er det ikke da skikkelig flaks at mitt lokale bare koster tre middager og to blowjober i uka?”

“Det går bare ikke. Sorry Isak, men jeg kan jo ikke det.”

“Du lager jo mat hele tida og alle som hørte meg forrige fredag vet at du kan blåse.” Isak blunker til ham.

“Ååh! Ikke sånn da.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å le når Even rødmende rister på hodet. Han lener seg frem og kysser ham midt på munnen i håp om å fjerne noe tungt og seigt som han tror er i ferd med å feste seg inne i Even.

Even trekker pusten og gir ham et rådvilt blikk.

“Men sånn seriøst Isak-”

Isak avbryter ham. “Jeg _er_ seriøs. Det lokalet står jo tomt uansett. Da er det jo bedre at du bruker det.”

“Ja, men-”

“Men hva da?”

“Jeg kan jo ikke gi noe tilbake.”

Et høylytt sukk fyller lufta mellom dem og Even bøyer hodet. Isak løfter hodet hans så de får blikkontakt igjen og stryker ham forsiktig på kinnet med tommelen.

“Even.” Isak sukker tungt. “Jeg blir litt lei meg når du tror du ikke kan gi noe tilbake. Du gir jo meg masse tilbake ved å lage middag. Jeg er drittlei av å lage min egen middag. Ikke er jeg noe flink til det heller. Og halvparten av det jeg spiser kan vel knapt kalles skikkelig middag.” Han trekker pusten. Even gir ham et blikk, ser nesten litt fortvilet ut. Som om han har havnet i hull han ikke klarer å klatre opp av.

“Jeg bare- tre middager liksom, det er jo ikke _noe_ i forhold til et svært lokale.”

“Hallo! Ferdig middag tre dager i uka er skikkelig luksus. Får jeg det de dagene jeg jobber sent, så blir jeg overlykkelig.” Isak trekker pusten. “Men Even, helt seriøst, at du lager middag er bare en fin bonus. Det er jo andre ting du gir meg som er mye viktigere. Jeg fått en å prate med, en å le og gråte med, dele øyeblikke med, en å ligge inntil. Hverdagen min er blitt snudd opp ned etter at jeg traff deg og jeg kunne ikke vært lykkeligere. Du er kjæresten min og jeg vil gjerne at du skal bruke lokalet.”

“Jeg vet ikke jeg- det bare-” Et langtrukket sukk farer gjennom Even og han kikker forsiktig bort på Isak. “Sorry, jeg er bare å dårlig på sånt her, ta i mot sånne ting for jeg tenker at jeg ikke fo-”

“Du kan bare drite i å si at du ikke fortjener det.”

“Ja?”

“Ja, det kan du!”

“Det der var Strenge-Isak, ikke sant?” Even gir ham et skjevt smil.

“Ja, det var det. Jeg gidder ikke høre på at du tror du ikke fortjener ting ass, for det er bare så jævlig bullshit.”

Even dytter litt hår bak øret til Isak, før han lener seg mot ham og lar pannene møtes, hvisker et lite _takk_. Isak ser inn i de nydelige, blå øynene, kan ikke tenke seg noe vakrere og finner frem den myke stemmen sin.

“Du trenger ikke bestemme deg for noe nå, men lov meg at du tenker på det i det minste?”

“Jeg lover.”

“Takk.”

Det oppstår en stillhet og alt Isak hører er noen kråker i det fjerne og en bil som tuter. Den varme pusten til Even treffer han i ansiktet og han åpner munnen i håp om et kyss eller to. Aller helst femten.

“Kan vi bare ta et minutt nå?”

“Seff. Hva vil du gjøre?” Isak smiler.

“Kysse?”

“Perfekt.”

Begge snur seg så de sitter bryst mot bryst og Isak  kranser beina rundt livet til Even. Han åler seg litt fremover så han blir sittende så tett inntil Even som mulig.

Den harde betongen skraper litt mot leggen til Isak og noe lite og skrapt, kanskje en stein, borer seg inn i rumpa, men alt glemmes idet fingrene til Even forsvinner inn i håret hans og myke lepper treffer hverandre.

Verden rundt Isak slutter å eksistere. Bilene på veien, fuglene som synger, hundene som bjeffer og lyden av fredagskveld forsvinner. Alt Isak ser og hører, er Even.

Et minutt blir raskt til to og to blir fort fem.

Små stønn blander seg med våte tunger og smaken av feite burgere. Varme blikk, lett latter og små kjærlighetserklæringer - ord som _kjæresten min, baby_ og _pus -_ vokser samtidig frem mellom kyssene, og før de vet ordet av det har det gått en halvtime siden Even ba om et minutt.

_Isak? Even? Evak? Ja, faen! Eeeevaaaak!_

En høylytt guttestemme full av latter trenger seg inn i boblen til Isak, og idet han snur seg mot fotballbanen, ser han Markus komme mot ham i full fart. Skrittene er langt fra stødige, det er hele tiden to skritt frem og ett til siden, og han skjønner raskt at Markus er full. Like bak ham følger tre gutter og ei jente, de ser ikke edru ut dem heller, og Isak antar at det er vennene hans.

Tanken på at Markus, en av hans ansatte, ser ham sitte å kline på en tribune utenfor klubbhuset til Søgne FK, får rødmen til å fylle _hele_ ham. Markus har jo sett dem kline før, så det er jo ikke det. Men det var på rampa bak butikken, før bygda hadde stått opp og ikke sånn som det her.

Isak gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa til Even i et fåfengt forsøk på et eller annet han ikke er sikker på hva er. Han er usikker om Even forstår at han synes det er flaut at Markus ser dem sånn her, men Even hjelper ham uansett ved å pakke armene rundt ham.

“Sitter dere her og kliner?” spør Markus med latter i stemmen.

“Ja,” sier Even kort.

“Er du flau, Isak?” Markus ler hjertelig. “Eller er i du gang med å lage et heftig sugemerke på kjæresten din?”

Isak løfter hodet, skotter bort på Markus og himler med øynene.

“Nei!”

“Ser det. Det er derfor du er så rød i tryne nå. Fordi du ikke er flau over at jeg ser deg sitte åpenlyst å kline med Even som en horny tenåring.”

“Markus!”

Vennene til Markus klarer ikke å holde seg og begynner å le alle sammen. Isak stønner høylytt, men Markus ignorerer ham og bare snur seg mot dem med et stort glis.

“Dere, dette er sjefen min! Han er dødskul! Og så har vi Even, han er jævlig god til å tegne og er kjæresten til Isak. Men det siste skjønte dere kanskje.”

En rekke _hei_ og _hallo_ , noen smil og blikk utveksles før det blir stille, og Isak ønsker inderlig at Markus kan ta med seg vennene sine og gå, for en full Markus har absolutt ikke noe filter og Isak er redd for hva han kan komme til å lire av seg.

Isak drar beina til seg og svinger kroppen nitti grader så han bli sittende ved siden av Even og ikke viklet rundt ham.

Even legger armen rundt Isak, trekker ham inntil seg og Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. Fingrene til Even sniker seg inn under t-skjorta og kiler ham i siden.

“Så fylla i kveld?” Isak ser på Markus.

“Jupp!”

“Raver fulle rundt i Tangvall?” Isak hever øyenbrynene spørrende.

“Vi var innom XO, men der var det en jævla trubadur som spilte musikk fra en fyr som het- hva faen het han igjen?” Markus stønner og henvender seg til vennene sine.

“Veit da faen jeg,” sier en av gutta.

“Tror han het Kim Larson eller Larsen eller no,” kommer det fra en annen av gutta.

“Tragisk musikk ass. Vi stakk ihvertfall. Nå skal vi hjem til Erik,” sier Markus. “Dere da?”

“Nei?” Isak ser bort på Even. “Hva skal vi egentlig?”

“Sitte her litt til?”

Even ser på ham med et smil. Isak smyger hånda si ned mot linninga på shortsen til Even og lar fingrene hvile mot den myke huden under t-skjorta.

“Gjerne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det fredag, date og klinings på tribunen. Hva synes dere om den? Det ble jo ikke baaare fluff, men litt alvorlig prat også - ihvertfall for Evens del. 
> 
> BEWA har vært en engel og hjulpet til med dette kapitlet også. Til og med foretatt litt express betaing like før kapitlet ble publisert fordi jeg plutselig fikk et stort problem med introen på kapitlet. 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine tilbakemeldinger på intervjuet. Det gledet meg masse. 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> ALT ER L♥VE!


	48. Etter regn kommer sol

På kommoden ute i gangen ligger en bunke med post fra de siste dagene. Isak har ikke rukket å se på den, for hver gang han har kommet opp i leiligheten har det vært andre viktigere ting å fokusere på. Even for eksempel.

Isak tar med seg posten inn på kjøkkenet og setter seg overfor Even. Han tar en slurk av kaffen Even nettopp traktet og spiser opp siste bit av kanelbollen han tinte opp i sta.

Blant et par regninger og masse reklame, finner han en tilbudsavis fra Plantasjen. På forsiden er det tilbud på både nelliker og georginer. Brått begynner han å tenke på blomstene han satte på grava til morfar for en måned siden. Han har ikke vært der siden og vet han burde dra dit å vanne. Det har vært mye sol, varme og minimalt med regn.

“Skal du plante?” Even ser på ham med et smil.

“Eh- nei. Jeg bare kom til å tenke på grava til morfar.” Isak slipper ut et langtrukket sukk.

“Okei?”

“Jeg burde dra dit og vanne og luke. Jeg har ikke vært der siden jeg planta for over en måned siden.”

“Er det du som steller grava?”

“Ja, det er jo ingen andre som kan gjøre det.”

“Ikke?”

“Mamma bryr seg jo ikke. Morfar hadde to nevøer, men de bor så langt unna. Så da er det bare meg igjen.”

“Jeg får en følelse at du ikke har lyst å dra dit?” Even ser på ham med milde øyne.

“Nja, både ja og nei.” Isak sukker igjen og drar hånda gjennom håret. “Jeg vil jo stelle grava, men det bare er så vanskelig å være der. Alt for mange triste minner.”

Even strekker hånda over kjøkkenbordet og Isak kjenner varmen ståle ut i kroppen idet Even klemmer den. De forsiktige berøringene ankrer ham i noe mykt og godt.  

“Vil du jeg skal bli med deg?” spør Even med smil. Isak rister på hodet.

“Nei, jeg tror jeg må gjøre det alene.”

“Du trenger ikke det altså, jeg blir gjerne med deg.”

“Takk, men jeg tror det er best om jeg drar alene.”

“Okei. I dag da eller?”

“Tja- kanskje det? Kanskje bare gjøre det med en gang, så blir jeg ferdig med det? Om det er greit for deg?” Isak ser spørrende på Even.

“Så klart. Jeg har litt ting å gjøre hjemme uansett, så det går fint.”

Isak legger regningene til side og samler sammen reklamen som skal kastes. Han reiser seg med et tungt sukk. Få sekunder senere er Even ved siden av ham og trekker ham inn i en klem.

Han klarer ikke la være å smile inn i halsgropa til Even, for selv om han må ta den vanskelige turen til kirkegården, så er ikke alt kjipt. Han har jo to åpne armer og en varm kropp å lene seg mot.

“Kanskje vi kan sees etterpå?”

“Du kan jo bare komme bort når du er tilbake. Kanskje vi kan dra å bade eller noe?”

“Det vil jeg gjerne.”

Ti minutter senere står Isak og Even ute ved rampa. Sola skinner og det er varmt ute, så Isak velger å bruke sykkelen opp til kirkegården. Etter han har låst den opp, tar Even tak i hånda hans og trekker han inntil seg.

“Er du helt sikker på at jeg ikke skal bli med?”

“Ja,” sier han lavmælt.

“Da sees vi etterpå. Bare kom bort når du er ferdig, okei?”

“Okei.”

“Glad i dag.”

“Glad i deg og.”

 

*

 

Kirkegården er nesten tom for folk, og alt han hører er fuglekvitter og lavmælte sus fra bilene på veien. Han liker det sånn. Synes det er best når han får være der i fred, når ingen som kjenner morfar eller mamma kommer bort til ham og spør hvordan det går med henne, eller enda verre, vil snakke om det som skjedde den gangen.

Stillheten denne søndags formiddagen er en stor kontrast til kaoset inne i ham. Hjertet hamrer ukontrollert og hodet fylles raskt opp av utallige vonde minner og tanker som kræsjer i hverandre.  

Med et dyptt sukk låser Isak sykkelen inntil gjerdet på framsida av kirka, tar med seg hageredskapene som henger i den lille posen på styret og begynner å gå mot grava til morfar. Klumpen i magen presser seg frem og vokser seg større jo nærmere han kommer.

Gravsteinen ser like fin ut som sist gang han var der, men blomstene henger litt med hodet , og det er mye ugress i jorda og rundt hele støtta. Han setter seg ned på knærne og sier _hei morfar_ , slik som han alltid gjør.

Hagegaffelen og den lille spaden legger han ved siden av seg, for han trenger noen øyeblikk før han begynner å luke.

_Beklager at jeg ikke har kommet før morfar. Jeg vet jeg burde ha vært her og stelt grava, men du vet jo hvordan det er._

Det svir bak øyelokkene. Et par tårer tvinger seg frem og renner nedover kinnet. Han tørker dem bort, men det hjelper ikke for det kommer bare flere.

_Det er så vanskelig å være her, for jeg begynner bare å tenke på mamma og hvordan ting var da du ble syk, og det gjør så sinnsykt vondt._

Isak tar frem mobilen og finner frem bilde han tok av Even og ham i senga i dag tidlig, lar det ankre ham i noe godt. Kikker på det helt til tårene forsvinner og han ikke kan annet enn å smile.

_Men det er ikke den eneste grunnen til at jeg ikke har kommet da. Det har skjedd en del siden jeg var her sist. Jeg har nemlig møtt noen og det er ikke hvem som helst. Det er verdens flotteste fyr og jeg kan vel med hånda på hjertet si at jeg aldri har følt det sånn her før._

_Nå hører jeg vel ut som en femtenåring, men vi ble faktisk kjærester på onsdag._

Isak klarer ikke la være å smile og slipper ut en en liten lett latter. Han stopper opp og kikker rundt seg, vil forsikre seg om at det ikke er noen i nærheten som kan se eller høre ham. Bortsett fra to middelaldrende damer helt i andre enden av kirkegården, så er det heldigvis bare ham der.

Han griper  hagegaffelen og begynner å stelle med grava, tenker han kan gjøre det samtidig som han snakker med morfaren. Da blir han fortere ferdig og kan dra hjem til Even.

_Det har ikke vært bare lett og det tok litt tid før vi skikkelig fant hverandre, men akkurat nå har vi det veldig fint, For første gang på en god stund så gleder jeg meg sånn skikkelig å stå opp om morran, for jeg vet at han vil være der. Enten så våkner vi opp sammen, eller så ser vi hverandre i løpet av dagen. Eller så sender vi hverandre meldinger._

_Vet du hva? Du husker vel det bildet av deg med sykkelen utenfor butikken? Han har malt det rett på veggen på pauserommet. Du er nesten to meter høy! Alle de ansatte elsker det bildet og jeg er sikker på du hadde elsket det også. Når Åse så det sa hun at du hadde kommet til å vært stolt av det, og det er jeg også sikker på._

_Jeg skulle ønske du kunne ha møtt Even, ja det er det han heter, for jeg er vet du hadde elsket ham akkurat som jeg gjør. Det er jo bare 51 dager siden vi så hverandre første gang, men likevel. Jeg elsker ham. Noen ganger så vet man bare sånn umiddelbart at det ikke kan bli bedre._

_Jeg har ikke sagt det til ham ennå, for han trenger litt tid. Han bærer nemlig på en del vonde ting. Men om ting fortsetter å være så bra som det er nå, så går det nok ikke lenge før jeg sier det._

Moren sniker seg sakte men sikkert inn i tankene. Han hører stemmen hennes og de fordømmende ordene, snakket om synden og skammen han påfører henne.

Det blir umulig å holde tårene tilbake. For gjør det så vondt å tenke på moren aldri vil se på forholdet han har med Even som noe vakkert. Alt hun vil se er noen som spotter Gud og henne.

_Faens i helvetes jævla religions dritt!!! Til helvete med alle som tror mer på den jævla drittguden enn ekte kjærlighet._

Ordene presser seg frem mellom sammenbitte tenner. Den lille spaden kjøres ned i jorda med hard kraft, om og om og igjen til all frustrasjon er ute av kroppen.

En ensom grå sky har kommet til og truer med å gi fra seg regn. Typisk tenker han og stikker skjea ned i jorda en siste gang. Han reiser seg og går bort til krana og fyller ei kanne full med vann.

Jorda er knusktørr, så etter å ha helt ut alt vannet, går han og fyller kanna på nytt. Idet han er tilbake ved grava, kjenner han et par vanndråper treffe panna. Han kikker opp med et sukk og ser den mørke skya ligger rett over ham.

Han putter hageredskapene tilbake i plastposen og setter tilbake vannkanna. Så løper ham mot utgangen, setter seg på sykkelen og haster avgårde i et fåfengt forsøk på å ikke bli våt før han kommer hjem.

Om han sykler fort tar det ti minutter å sykle hjem. Han kommer ikke lenger enn halvveis, før regnet har tiltatt så mye at han er gjennomvåt. Vannet drypper fra håret og ned i ansiktet, og t-skjorta klistrer seg til overkroppen.

Tankene spinner i like stor fart som sykkelen. Morens hatefull ord og morfarens desperate forsøk på å snakke henne til fornuft spilles av oppe i hodet som en plate med hakk i. Ikke før han svinger inn porten hos Even merker han at han har syklet for langt. Han skulle jo innom seg selv å skifte klær.

Isak orker ikke snu, vil fortest mulig inn til Even. Han setter fra seg sykkelen på grusgangen og forserer trappa med to lange skritt før han ringer på. Få sekunder senere åpner Even døra og tanken på at han kanskje skyndte seg for å åpne får ham til å smile.

Even ser på ham med forskrekkede øyne og vidåpen munn.

“Herregud, Isak. Du er gjennomvåt. Hva har skjedd?”

Even drar Isak inn i gangen og lukker døra bak ham. Skyver de våte krøllene hans bort fra panna og kysser ham på munnen. Isak slipper ut et høyt sukk.

“Det regner ute.”

“Hæ? Gjør det?”

Isak ser forundret på ham. “Himmelen åpnet seg. Har du ikke fått med deg det?”

“Nei.” Even ler. “Jeg har vært litt opptatt.”

“Med hva da?”

“Bare noe greier. Er du kald?”

“Neida, bare våt.”

“Jeg finner noe klær du kan låne.”

“Takk.”

Isak kipper av seg skoa og går inn i stua mens han venter. På stuebordet ligger det en haug med papirer. Det er matoppskrifter og noe som ser ut som starten på en handleliste. Han lener seg over bordet for å studere papirene nærmere.

“Nei, nei!”

Det rykker til kroppen av ropene til Even og Isak tar automatisk et skritt bakover. Plutselig kjenner han en hånd på skuldra og han snur seg. Øyne er store og munnen åpner seg. Even blir stående å gape i flere sekunder før han får sagt noe mer.

“Eh- du kan ikke se dette!”

“Ååh. Hvorfor ikke?”

“Det- uhm- er- hemmelig.” Even rødmer.

“Hemmelig?” Isak hever øyenbrynene.

“Ja- eh- hemmelig.” Even drar ham ut av stua og dytter noen klær opp i hendene hans. “Gå å skifte nå.”  

“Okei?”

“Det er bare et lite prosjekt jeg har starta på. Jeg vil ikke at noen skal se det ennå, okei?”

“Et matprosjekt?”

“Noe sånt noe. Please?” Even ser bedende på ham.

“Okei.”

Isak sukker påtatt og går inn på badet. Han vrenger av seg det våte tøyet, henger det på kanten av badekaret og setter seg på dolokket for å tørke seg litt. Blir sittende og tenke alle papirene på bordet og Evens reaksjonen.

Even har ikke fortalt ham om noe prosjekt han driver med, men så er det jo mye han ikke vet om ham ennå, så det er kanskje ikke så rart? Han skyver tanken til side og kler på seg, vil ut til Even så fort som mulig.

Klærne til Even passer perfekt og det føles som en varm klem å få dem på seg. Smilet brer seg og han blir helt varm innvendig av å tenke på at de er der allerede. Han tar et bilde av seg selv og sender det til Eskild før han putter telefonen i lomma og forlater badet.

Lyden fra en miksmaster siver ut fra kjøkkenet. Isak stiller seg i døråpningen, lener seg mot karmen. Even står ved kjøkkenbordet og knekker egg oppi en bakebolle mens mikseren går.

Isak prøver seg på et _hallo,_ men Even hører ham ikke, så han går inn på kjøkkenet og stiller seg overfor Even.

“Halla.”

Even kikker opp og smiler til ham. “Hei.”

“Hva gjør du?”

“Lager lunsj til oss. Søndagsvafler. Jeg tenkte du kunne trenge det etter å ha vært på kirkegården.”

Ordene til Even trenger seg inn i ham og legger seg varmt rundt hjertet. Han går rundt kjøkkenbordet og stiller helt tett inntil ham og legger hodet på skuldra hans.

“Takk.” Isak hvisker ordet inn i øret hans. “Jeg trenger det nå, sånn skikkelig.”

“Hvordan gikk det på kirkegården?”

“Ikke så bra i grunn.”

Isak sukker tungt og klemmer Even hardt. Even skrur av miksmasteren og snur seg rundt, kranser armene rundt halsen på Isak og lar fingrene massere ham i nakken.

“Vonde minner som dukket opp?”

“Ja, jeg klarer liksom ikke la være å tenke på mamma når jeg er der oppe, og jeg får så vondt i magen. Hun ødela så sinnsykt mye de to siste årene morfar levde.”

Isak kjenner han er sliten, lener hodet mot skuldra til Even og slipper ut nok et langtrukket sukk. Han sniker hendene inn under den trange t-skjorta til Even og koser med den myke huden.

“Jeg skulle ha blitt med deg.”

“Eh- tror ikke det-” Isak biter seg i leppa.

“Hvorfor ikke?” Even snur seg og ser undrende på ham.

“Var nok best at jeg var der alene.”

“Fordi?”

“Eh- nei, fordi- jeg snakket med- uhm- morfar.”

“Snakket du med han?”

“Mm.” Isak graver ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og ler, flau over sin egen bekjennelse. “Off. Det er så teit, men jeg snakker alltid med ham når jeg besøker grava. Forteller ham om ting som har skjedd.”

“Jeg gjør det samme når jeg besøker grava til pappa.”

“Gjør du?” Isak ser opp på Even.

“Mm. Det var en psykolog som anbefalte det til meg en gang. Og det hjelper å snakke med ham. Jeg får liksom følelsen av at han er der på en måte og at han kan høre meg.”

“Samme her. Og det var litt derfor jeg ville være alene. Jeg fortalte ham om deg da.”

“Gjorde du? Får håpe han ikke fikk sjokk og snudde seg i grava da.” Even ler lett, men Isak hører usikkerheten i stemmen hans.

“Han hadde digget deg, det er jeg helt sikker på.”

“Jeg vet nå ikke helt jeg.”

“Hei, det er ikke vits å protestere, for det er jeg som kjente ham. Okei?”

Det kommer ingen flere protester, bare et tungt sukk fra Even og Isak skjønner han har en stor jobb framfor seg med å overbevise Even at han er god nok. Men den jobben får ham fortsette på en annen dag, for nå er han keen på vafler.

“Skal vi fortsette med røra?”

“La oss gjøre det.”

Isak flytter seg litt så Even får plass til å jobbe. Han utnevner seg selv til assistent og hjelper Even med å finne frem det han trenger.

“Kan vi se på en film etterpå?”

“Seff.”

“Jeg trenger å tenke på noe annet enn mamma.”

“Skal jeg finne frem en episk kjærlighetshistorie?”

Normalt ville Isak rynket på nesa, for han er ikke så veldig begeistret for sånne filmer, men nå kjennes det ut som det er akkurat hva han trenger.

“Har du en skeiv kjærlighetshistorie?”

“Flere. En fin, liten brasiliansk film for eksempel. The Way He Looks heter den. Den er sikkert femten år gammel, men veldig fin. Handler om ung, skeiv kjærlighet.”

“Okei, da ser vi den.”

Røra er ferdig og Isak begynner å rydde bort ting de er ferdig med å bruke. Even unnskylder seg og sier han må på toalettet. Isak passer på å kysse ham før han går, bare fordi det er kjæresten hans og han kan.

Telefonen til Even ligger like ved siden av den tomme eggekartongen og posen med mel, og lader. Plutselig begynner den å ringe. Nysgjerrigheten til Isak tar overhånd og han lener seg over kjøkkenbordet for å se hvem det er. Jonas står det på displayet.

Like etter telefonen stilner, begynner det å ringe på nytt og det er fortsatt _Jonas_ som prøver å nå Even. Isak roper ut i gangen at mobilen til hans ringer, men det virker ikke som Even hører ham for han svarer ikke.

“Har du en venn som heter Jonas også?”

Ordene bare detter ut av ham i det Even kommer inn på kjøkkenet igjen. Han angrer i neste sekund, for han ønsker jo ikke å fremstå som en som snoker i privatlivet hans. Even ser rart på ham, skjønner tydeligvis ikke hvorfor han spør.

“Hæ?”

“Eh- telefonen din ringte. Jeg- eh- sto like ved og så det var en Jonas som ringte.”

“Øh- ja, det- eh- er bare en jeg kjenner fra Oslo.”

“Okei. Litt pussig at vi begge har en kompis fra Oslo som heter Jonas.”

“Ja, ikke sant?” Even ler lett.

“Han ringt to ganger etter hverandre forresten.”

“Okei. Jeg må nesten ringe ham opp. Det tar forhåpentligvis ikke så lang tid.”

Even tar telefonen ut av laderen og Isak ser ham gå ut av kjøkkenet for å ringe. Det fester seg en litt rar følelse inne i ham og han blir stående og lurer på hvem denne _Jonas_ er som Even tydeligvis ikke kan snakke med fremfor ham.

Isak har aldri hørt om denne _Jonas_ , men når han tenker seg om så er det jo mye han ikke vet om Even ennå, mye han fortsatt må lære seg om ham. Og det er greit, de har jo ikke kjent hverandre så lenge ennå.

Telefonsamtalen til Even drøyer i tid og han tar opp telefonen for å få tida til å gå. Fire uleste meldinger venter på ham og alle er fra Jonas, _hans_ Jonas.

 

**Jonas (12:05):** halla! Lyst å ta en øl på fredag? Eller har du blitt så stor kjendis nå at du må holde deg innendørs?

**Jonas (12:05):** Amalie har klippet ut intervjuet og hengt det opp på veggen på rommet sitt. Hun skulle ha det med på skolen til høsten og vise det frem for klassen sin, passe på at ingen mobbet dem som er annerledes  🧡

**Jonas (12:05):** Du har blitt helten hennes. Er sikker på at hun liker deg mer enn meg nå 😒

**Jonas (12:07):** Hun ble forresten sykt glad da jeg fortalte om deg og Even. Krevde å få besøke dere. Ville bake og male.

 

Smilet går fra øre til øre. Han må flirer av kommentaren til Jonas, og øynene blir blanke og han blir helt varm om hjertet når han leser hva Amalie har gjort og sagt. Kjenner han trengte den meldinga.

 

**Isak (13.17):** Amalie 🧡🧡🧡

**Isak (13.17):** jeg trengte virkelig å høre det nå. Hils og si jeg er glad i henne. 🧡

**Isak (13.17):** Vi er begge utkonkurrert forresten. Amalie liker Even aller best. 🙄

**Isak (13.17):** men jeg skjønner henne godt da. For jeg liker Even jævlig godt selv.

**Isak (13.17):** Har gjerne henne og Andreas på overnatting igjen 😊

**Isak (13.17):** Men kjendis? Hahaha! Neiass. I morra er jeg glemt.   

**Isak (13.18):** Men blir gjerne med å tar en øl på fredag. I Kr.sand?

**Isak (13.18):** Kan jeg ta med Even? 🙏

 

Han venter på at Jonas skal svare, men han virker offline. Mens han venter på Even, drar han opp noen aviser på nett. Moren sniker seg inn i tankene igjen da han leser om en bitter arvestrid mellom mor og sønn på nettsidene til Fædrelandsvennene. Klumpen i magen som nesten forsvant når Even kysset ham i gangen i sta, presser seg opp og fem.

Musklene i nakken spenner seg. Isak legger fra seg telefonen og synker ned på stolen, gjemmer ansiktet i armene som ligger i kryss på bordet.

Even kommer tuslende inn på kjøkkenet igjen og unnskylder seg for at telefonsamtalen tok så lang tid. Han legger mobilen tilbake til lading før han stikker hodet inn i kjøleskapet og finner frem flytende melange.

“Går det bra?” Even kysser Isak i nakken før han skrur på vaffeljernet.

“Jada, bare sliten av å tenke på mamma.” Han sukker tungt. “Jeg hater henne.”

Det skraper i gulvet og Isak antar at Even setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av ham. Like etterpå kjenner han en hånd i nakken. Fingrene til Even lager små mønstre og det kiler sånn deilig.

Tankene rundt moren slipper sakte men sikkert taket og musklene i nakken slapper mer og mer av jo lengre Even koser med ham. Til slutt sukker han salig gjentatte ganger og hadde det ikke vært for lukten av nystekte vafler, hadde han sovnet.

Brått får han Amalie i tankene igjen. Ikke så rart, vafler er jo livretten hennes og han er sikker på hun kunne spist det til hvert måltid om hun fikk lov.

“Det er håp her i verden da,” sier Isak plutselig.

“Hva tenker du på?”

Isak reiser seg og kikker bort på Even, forteller om tekstmeldingene fra Jonas og hva Amalie har både sagt og gjort.

“Så herlig hun er. Den jenta er virkelig noe for seg selv.” Even smiler.

“Hun er bare fem, snart seks, og så åpen for alt. Tenk om alle hadde vært som henne?”

“Da hadde verden vært et fint sted.”

Even reiser seg, går bort til kjøleskapet og finner frem flaska med bringebærsyltetøy. Han river av et varmt vaffelhjerte og tegner en I med syltetøyet.

“Her.” Even smiler til ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, sånn ble søndagen til Isak. Både regn og sol. Hva er det egentlig Even driver med? Hemmelig matprosjekt? Tror dere på det eller er det noe annet som skjer? 
> 
> BEWA har brukt tryllestaven sin igjen - hurra og takk for det. 🧡
> 
> Som dere kanskje har lagt merke til, så har storien fått et endelig kapittelantall. Ikke mange kapitler igjen nå. Alt er ferdigskrevet! Det føles rart, men også fint. Dere får ikke alle kapitler på en gang, men kanskje litt raskere enn før? Vi får se. BEWA må jo få betalest kapitlene og hun må jo også få tid til sine egne historier. 
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen et hjerte eller en liten kommetar. Blir som alltid hoppende glad! 🧡


	49. Bare noen venner i Oslo

Klokka nærmer seg fem og Isak er helt ør i hodet. Mandagen har vært veldig spesiell, langt fra sånn som han hadde sett den for seg. Litt oppmerksomhet rundt intervjuet i Budstikka hadde han regnet med, men ikke at det skulle bli  _ så  _ mye. Nærmest  _ alle  _ som har vært innom butikken har tydelig lest intervjuet og de har smilt til ham, klappa ham på skuldra og gitt ham positive tilbakemeldinger, sagt de støtter ham. 

_ Du er tøff som står frem! Flott intervju! Jeg blir lei meg på dine vegne. Vi heier på deg. Du er modig som sier i fra. Viktig intervju, Isak. Knut ville vært stolt av deg.  _

Ikke siden morfaren hans gikk bort og alle ville kondolere Isak og fortelle ham hvor glad de hadde vært i Knut, har han følt så mye kjærlighet inne i butikken. Det er som han slapp regnbuen inn idet han låste opp dørene klokka åtte og siden har den ikke forlatt lokalene. 

I tillegg har kollegaene hans vært i fyr og flamme fordi han  _ endelig  _ har fått seg kjæreste. Åse og Else klemte ham og fortalte hvor utrolig hyggelig det er å se ham så blid og fornøyd som han har vært de siste dagene. 

Han er som  _ en helt ny person _ og Isak kan ikke annet enn å si seg enig. De gode følelsene inne i ham er så sterke og han kan ikke huske å ha vært så glad på evigheter, til tross for de vonde tankene om moren og kristne homofobiske konservative. Kanskje aldri?

Å våkne med Even limt inntil seg og vite at han er der når jobbdagen er over føles helt fantastisk. 

Isak danser gjennom butikken og nynner på en sang. Rydder litt på veien mot utgangen og hilser blidt på Holger og kameraten hans Einar som sitter i sofaen og drikker kaffe og småprater.

“Halla, karer! Har dere nok kaffe og kaker?”

“Jadda, det har vi. Vi er meget fornøyd. Takk som spør, Isak.” Holger smiler mot ham.

“Hyggelig at dere kom i dag og. Men ikke sitt for lenge da Einar, for da blir vel ikke fruen hjemme blid.” 

Den hese latteren til Einar fyller nesten hele butikken. Han klasker seg på låret og rister så fælt at brillene nesten detter av ham. 

“Du vet, Gunnhild var innom tidligere i dag og hun klagde veldig på at gresset var så høyt i hagen.” Isak blunker til ham.

“Å hu Gunnhild klager da støtt,” sukker Einar.

“Ja, det er vel en grunn til at du sitter her,” skyter Holger inn leende.

“Nettopp,” konstaterer Einar og tar en slurk av kaffen. “Jeg trenger litt fri innimellom.”

“Ta med deg noen hjem til Gunnhild da, så gjør det kanskje ikke så mye at du er her i stedet for å klippe plenen. Vi har roser på tilbud i dag. Kun 89 kr for en bukett. Kjøper du to skal du få ti kroner avslag per bunt. Bare å si fra til Åse, hun ordner det.”

“Roser?”

“Ja, damer elsker blomster, gjør dem ikke?”

“Jeg trodde du bare hadde greie på menn jeg?” 

Einar ler godt av sine egne ord og Isak må le han og for Einar har jo på en måte rett. Han har aldri skjønt seg helt på damer. Menn derimot, det er noe han har greie på. Spesielt  _ en  _ mann ihvertfall tenker han og kjenner det kribler i magen bare ved tanken. 

Isak sier hadet til Holger og Einar og fortsetter mot døra. Køen foran kassene er lang, men han seiler bare rett forbi uten å bry seg, for jobbdagen er over og han har helt andre planer. 

På trappa foran butikken kommer en ung gutt gående mot Isak. Han ser ut som han kan være på alder med Markus. Gutten gransker Isak nøye, stirrer nesten, før han stopper rett fremfor ham.  

“Hei.” 

Gutten er ukjent og han kan ikke huske å ha sett ham før, men Isak gir ham et smil for det. Morfaren lærte ham å hilse på alle som skulle inn i butikken, enten han kjente dem eller ikke. For å føle seg velkommen i butikken er viktig, og det starter alltid med et  _ hei  _ og et smil. 

“Hei.” Det oppstår en liten stillhet. “Eh- du er han fra avisa, ikke sant? Fra det intervjuet på fredag.” Gutten kikker spørrende på Isak. 

“Eh- ja,” nikker Isak.

“Jævlig fett intervju.”

“Takk.”  

Isak smiler litt forlegent, for selv om alle har gitt ham lovord om intervjuet, er det fortsatt litt rart at folk han ikke kjenner har så mye fint å si. 

“Storebroren min er homo. Han flytta herfra for åtte år siden. Orka ikke bo så nærme den jævla menigheten. Jeg sendte ham intervjuet og han sa det var sykt bra at noen tør å stå frem og snakke om homohat.”  Gutten tar noen skritt frem og strekker ut hånda. “High five for det ass.” 

Isak løfter armen og hendene klaskes sammen. Det bobler sånn deilig på innsiden av brystet av det gutten sa. 

“Det var hyggelig å høre. Du får hilse broren din og si takk.”

Gutten lyser opp. “Det skal jeg ass.” 

“Ha en fin dag da.” 

“Du også!”

Isak danser ned trappa og bortover asfalten, smiler bredt av samtalen. Han tar en liten Eskild-piruett og bryr seg fint lite om hvem som ser han, for det bobler inne i ham. Akkurat som en champagneflaske med overtenning. 

Når veien deler seg, tar han så klart veien til venstre. Til tross for at det bare er noen hundre meter til han er fremme hos Even, sender han ham en melding om at han er på vei. 

 

**Isak (17.08):** Kommer nå 🧡

 

Even står ute på trappa og tripper når Isak svinger inn grusgangen og blikket som møter ham, får ham til å innse at han har en liten jobb å gjøre. 

“Hei, Isak!”

“Hei, kjære.” Isak gir Even en lang og god klem før han hvisker inn i øret hans. “Nervøs?”

“Veldig.” Even sukker tungt og presser kinnet sitt mot hans. 

“Du.” Isak tar et skritt tilbake og kikker på ham. “Det kommer til å gå veldig bra.”

“Tror du det?” Even biter seg i leppa. 

“Så klart. Jeg har møtt Ole Thomas et par ganger,og han er en skikkelig allright fyr. Du har ingenting å bekymre deg for.” 

“Men hva om han begynner å spørre om hva jeg har gjort tidligere?” Even ser på ham med store, nervøse øyne. 

“Da bare sier du at du har jobbet på et kunstgalleri, og så viser du ham bildet av det du gjorde på lunsjrommet. Når han ser det, så er han solgt med en gang. Jeg lover.”

“Du tror det vil fungere?”

“Jeg er overbevist. Skulle han trenge en referanse, så kan du be han ringe meg. Så skal jeg fortelle ham hvor flink du er.” 

Isak tar et skritt frem og kysser ham gjentatte ganger på munnen mens fingrene krøller seg i nakken og koser med det lyse og myke håret. 

“Da vil jeg si at du er sykt flink.” 

“Er jeg?”

“Jah.” Isak stønner lett inn i munnen hans. “Vanvittig sykt flink liksom. Sånn “du kan ha din egen utstilling” flink faktisk.”

“Tss. Ikke overdriv nå da.”

“Jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg synes faktisk du er så flink og han kommer til å få høre det om han ringer meg.” 

“Takk.” 

Pannene deres linkes sammen og Even smiler mot Isak, før han løsriver seg og går inn i den indre gangen. Isak følger etter ham og lener seg mot veggen ytterst i gangen. Avtalen er å møtes ved Fritidsklubben klokka kvart på seks.  

Even fyker mellom stua, badet og gangen der veska hans ligger. Plutselig stopper han opp foran Isak og ser på ham med store, nervøse øyne. Han hiver ut armene og prøver iherdig å stå i ro, men Isak ser høyrebeinet riste lett.

“Kan jeg gå sånn her?” 

“Du ser sykt fin ut! Sexy som alltid.”

“Hallo. Jeg skal snakke med en fyr om en jobb, ikke på date da.”

“Og bra er det, for du er bare min!” Isak lener seg frem og kysser ham på raskt munnen. “Hadde du hatt på deg den hvite malingst-skjorta di, hadde du vært enda finere og enda mer sexy.”

“Åååh.” Even sukker høyt igjen. “Jeg kan jo ikke ha på meg den når jeg skal prate med noen om jobb.”

“Kan du vel? Du er jo en kunstner. Går ikke de kledd sånn da?”

“Isak.” Even himler med øynene og ler lett. “Prøv å hjelp meg litt da.”

“Trodde jeg gjorde det jeg?” Isak ser uskyldig bort på ham. 

“Nei.” 

Even går inn på badet og ser seg selv i speilet igjen, måler seg selv opp og ned. Retter på buksa og t-skjorta for n’te gang. Isak går etter ham, lener seg mot dørkarmen og smiler til ham. 

“Okei, okei.” Isak strekker ut hånda si og tar tak i Even sin, klemmer den lett og ser alvorlig på ham. “Sånn helt seriøst. Du ser kjempefin ut. Helt klar for en jobbsamtale.”

“Ja? Sikker?” Even ser nervøst på ham. 

“Hundre prosent sikker.” 

“Takk.” Even blåser luft ut mellom sammenpressede lepper. 

Idet Even går forbi ham i døråpningen, holder Isak ham igjen. Tar tak i hånda hans, lar fingrene flettes sammen og kysser ham på munnen før han blunker lett til ham. 

“Men når Ole Thomas ringer for å sjekke om du virkelig er så flink som du skal si at du er, så sender jeg ham et bilde av deg i den t-skjorta med all malingen på med teksten  _ sexy kunstner, må ansettes, men kun som maler _ .

Even ser på ham og ler. Rister oppgitt på hodet og himler med øynene, men smilet sitter løst. Tar opp nesten all plass i hele ansiktet. 

“Dust.”

“Din dust dessverre.”

“Ikke noe dessverre, bare min dust.” 

Tanken på Even i den malingst-skjorta slipper ikke taket, for han  _ er  _ virkelig fin i den. Isak klarer ikke helt forklare hva det er med den, men han kjenner det banke ekstra hardt inne i ham når han har den på seg. 

“Vet du hva?”

“Nei.” Even ser spørrende på ham. 

“En gang så skal du kun ha på deg den t-skjorta og så skal jeg presse deg opp mot veggen og suge deg.” Isak ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene lekent, hvisker ordene til ham.

“Isak!” Even ser forlegent på ham. 

“Det  _ skal _ skje. Det er liksom en-”

“Våt drøm?” Even hvisker ordene mot ham og biter seg i leppa. 

“Ja.” Isak nikker. 

“Herregud, Isak. Du kan ikke si sånn til meg,” stønner Even og presser skrittet mot ham. 

“Ooo!” Munnen til Isak former seg som en O, men blir glir fort over i et skjelmsk smil. “Jeg prøvde bare å roe nervene dine litt.” 

“Ved å gi meg en semi? Hvordan skal jeg få hatt den samtalen nå?”

“Sorry.” 

Isak ler, men biter seg hardt i leppa i et forsøk på å stogge latteren når Even gir ham det strenge “ikke-noe-å-le-av-blikket.” Even stønner på nytt,går ut i gangen, tar på seg skoene sine og finner skulderveska si.

“Er du klar til å dra?” Isak smiler mot ham. 

“Nei, men vi må vel dra nå. Klokka nærmer seg kvart på seks.”

“Jeg kjører!”

“Takk.” 

Even sitter med veska i fanget hele den korte turen, knuger på den så knokene er hvite og høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. Isak stryker ham beroligende på låret når han kan, men det hjelper lite. Even klarer ikke å slappe av. 

Bilturen tar syv minutter og Isak stopper like utenfor Fritidsklubben som ligger i kjelleren på Tangvall Skole. Han stanser motoren og hopper ut av bilen. Ikke for å bli med inn, men bare for å si hadet til Even og gi han et “lykke-til-kyss”.

“Det kommer til å gå kjempefint, kjære.” Isak trekker Even til seg og kysser ham på munnen. 

“Takk, baby.” Even kysser ham tilbake. 

“Bare ring meg når du er ferdig så kommer jeg. Så kjøper vi med oss en babb hver hjem, okei?”

“Høre fint ut.” Even smiler nervøst til ham og ser på klokka si. “Nei, jeg får vel gå?” 

Han tar et skritt tilbake, hopper litt nervøst opp og ned med veska på skuldra, og trommer lett på lårene sine med fingrene. 

“Go get ‘em, kjekken.” Isak blunker til ham.  

“Okei.” Even blåser opp kinnene før han slipper all luft ut. 

  
  


*

 

Even sitter på trappa ved hovedinngangen til skolen når Isak kommer tilbake. Isak ser ham fra andre siden av skolegården. Gullkrona på toppen av hodet og de lange slanke beina lyser mot ham. Han er sikker på at om de hadde vært seksten og skolegården hadde vært full av viltre ungdom, hadde han umiddelbart lagt merke til ham. 

“Hei, kjæresten.” Isak kysser ham på munnen og setter seg ned. 

“Hei, kjære.” Even smiler mot ham. 

“Hvordan gikk det?”

“Bra.”

“Ja? Du fikk jobben?”

“Mm.” Even biter seg i leppa og nikker smilende. 

“Helt på egenhånd, uten at Ole Thomas ringe meg for referanse. Jeg visste det! Dette må feires!” Isak rekker Even en pose. “Her.”

Even tar i mot posen og kikker oppe i den. “Har du vært på Polet?” 

“Jupp. Visste du kom til å få jobben, så jeg skyndte meg bort før det stengte og kjøpte litt vin til oss.”  

Even tar opp vinen, og ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

“Favoritten min jo. Herregud Isak, du er så vanvittig fin.” Han sukker lykksalig og kysser ham på munnen. 

“Alt for deg, kjære.”  

Posen med vin legges øverst i trappa. Så sur Even kroppen mot Isak, fletter lårene med hans og lener seg mot ham mens hånda krummes rundt nakken hans. 

“Jeg tror vi bare må kline litt.” 

“Det tror jeg og.” 

Isak strekker halsen og idet leppene til Even treffer hans, lukker han øynene og kjenner ilinger fra munnen og ned til tærne som krøller seg i ren refleks. Den bløte tunga til Even treffer tungespissen hans og Isak stønner lavmælt mens han åpner munnen litt så Even kommer bedre til.  

Sirener fra et par utrykningskjøretøy overdøver bjeffinga til en hund som blir luftet like i nærheten og en gjeng med skrålende ungdommer kommer syklende gjennom skolegården, men verken Isak eller Even enser noen ting. De har bare øye for hverandre. 

“Jeg har alltid drømt om dette,” sier Isak lykksalig. 

“Hva da? Kline i en skolegård?” spør Even med et skjevt smil. 

“Mm.” Isak nikker rødmende og stryker hår bort fra panna til Even. 

“Aldri gjort det før?”

“Ikke med en gutt.” 

Isak sukker lett og tenker på den første eksen sin Sara. De klina jo litt i skolegården, men det fremkalte langt i fra de samme følelsene som han har nå. Ingen hjertebank, sommerfugler i magen og kriblinger i hele kroppen. Det hele var bare rart og ekkelt.    

“Jeg kom jo ikke ut før jeg var atten år og når jeg endelig turte å gjøre sånt åpenlyst, så ble det liksom ikke til at jeg gjorde det. Julian, eksen min, han studerte på BI i Nydalen og vi traff hverandre ikke så ofte på skolen.” 

“Da synes jeg vi skal ta igjen det tapte nå og kysse litt til.”

Et lykksalig sukk forlater Isak og han møter Evens varme blikk med et smil. Even trekker ham inntil seg igjen og Isak stuper på nytt inn i et lidenskapelig kyss. 

Gjengen med ungdommer har stoppet like i nærheten av dem og satt fra seg syklene. Tre jenter sitter på en benk, mens noen gutter har begynt å spille basketball. Jentene kikker deres vei, plystrer lekent til dem og hoier. 

Isak kikker bort på dem med et smil og fanger oppmerksomheten til to av jentene. Han holder blikket i flere sekunder før han retter oppmerksomheten mot Even igjen. Presser seg enda nærmere ham og lar tungene møtes på nytt. 

  
  


*

 

Tre kvarter senere parkerer Isak bilen til Even i garasjen. Etter en real klinefest som to  _ horny  _ tenåringer i skolegården på Tangvall Skole, endte de opp på en benk i gågata der de spiste kebab og drakk brus fra Kjeksen, så nå trenger de ikke tenke på noe annet enn å drikke vin og kose seg.

 

Etter å ha funnet frem to glass og åpnet vinen foreslår Even at de avslutter dagen med å se en film. Isak sier ja, for da kan han ligge tett inntil Even og kose med han mens de ligger i sofaen. 

Isak lar Even velge film og han finner frem en litt sær indie-film som heter The Naked Cleaner. Ikke noe førstevalg for Isak, men siden de feirer at Even har fått seg et malingsoppdrag, så vil han la Even bestemme. 

Beina ligger utstrakt oppå bordet. Isak snur seg mot Even, hever glasset og ser ham dypt inn i øynene. 

“Skål for den flinke kjæresten min.” 

“Skål kjære. Takk for støtten i dag.” 

De klinker glassene sammen før de tar en slurk av vinen og tilslutt gir hverandre et kyss på munnen.  

Til Isaks store forundring blir han sugd inn i filmen fra første scene og glemmer helt vinglasset som står på bordet. Med åpen munn og høyrehånda på låret til Even blir han sittende å følge med på filmen. 

Plutselig piper det i en telefon og Isak skvetter skikkelig av lyden. Even ler av ham og strekker seg mot bordet for å sjekke om det er hans telefon. Isak er på vei til å gjøre det samme. 

“Min.”

“Okei.” 

Isak slenger telefonen fra seg på bordet og tar en slurk av vinen før han lener seg tilbake mot sofaputene og vender blikket tilbake på tv-skjermen. Minuttene raser avgårde og langt ute i filmen går det et høylytt gisp gjennom Isak. 

“Even?”

“Mm.”

“Herregud, kan du tro at han gjorde det? Jeg var helt overbevist om at det var Geoffrey som sto bak.”

“Sikkert-”

“Hallo!” Isak dytter borti Even med foten. Even kikker så vidt opp på ham.

“Hva?”

“Du hører ikke etter hva jeg sier jo.”

“Sorry. Jeg må bare svare på denne melding.” 

Even svarer med nesa i telefonen. Isak sukker lett og kjenner han irriterer seg  over at Even er så fraværende. De bestemte seg jo for å se filmen sammen og det var til og med Even som fikk velge  film. Nå er han jo mer opptatt av telefonen enn filmen. I tillegg er den konstante pipinga fra mobilen hans sykt enerverende. 

“Kan du vær så snill og skru av lyden på telefonen? Jeg holder på å bli sprø,” sukker Isak. 

“Sorry. Jeg skal gjøre det.”

“Hvem er du egentlig chatter med? Du har sittet med nesa i telefonen gjennom store deler av filmen.”

Spørsmålet får Even til å se opp. Kinnene er røde og han flakker litt med blikket før han møter øynene til Isak. Isak får en litt uggen følelse av at han kanskje spør om noe Even ikke vil svare på.

“Eh- bare noen venner i Oslo.” 

Even gir ham et kort smil før han dukker ned i telefonens verden igjen. Isak sier  _ okei _ **_,_ ** vender blikket mot tv'n igjen og tenker at selv om de har det helt fantastisk sammen, er det er mye han fortsatt ikke vet om Even. Hvilke venner han har er en av tingene, for Even har ikke snakket så veldig mye om dem. Nesten ikke nevnt dem med et ord.

“Jeg vil gjerne møte vennene dine i Oslo en gang.”

“Eh- jadda.” 

Med et lite klikk pauser Even filmen. Så snur han seg, legger høyrebeinet over Isak og setter seg oppå ham med knærne plantet ned i sofaputene. Blikket vandrer fra linninga på shortsen og oppover brystkassa til øynene møtes. 

Fingrene til Even følger samme spor, men tar også turen innom armene hans. Han tar tak i fingrene til Isak, fletter de sammen med sine egne og løfter dem over hodet hans. 

“Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak.” Han lener seg fremover og gir Isak et ømt kyss før han reiser seg og stapper telefonen i baklomma. “Må pisse, men ligg helt stille så kommer jeg straks tilbake så vi kan se ferdig filmen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive tilbakemeldinger, jobb og klinings i skolegårde. Ja, det var vel en fin mandag for både Even og Isak? 
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang hjulpet meg, brukt tryllestaven sin 🧡
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Gøy med engasjement og spekulasjoner.   
> Legg gjerne igjen et hjerte eller en kommentar hvis du vil. 🧡


	50. Prinsen og halve kongeriket

Matkomaen er nok en gang et faktum og Isak er sikker på at han har lagt på seg et par kilo bare i kveld. Hvis Even fortsetter å fore ham på denne måten kommer han til å veie tjue kilo mer før sommeren er over.

“Faen ass. Du må slutte å lage så god mat!” Isak stønner leende og tar seg til magen.

“Okei?” Even ser spørrende på ham.

“Om du ikke vil ha en småfeit kjæreste da.”

Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. Stoffet rynker seg når han lirker hånda under t-skjorta til Isak og koser med magen hans.

“Jeg kommer til å like deg uansett jeg, feit eller ikke. Det er hva som er inni her som betyr noe.” Even flytter hånda oppover og sirkler fingrene rundt hjertet. “Og her har du sykt mye fint. Det vil alltid være større og fyldigere enn magen din noen gang kommer til å bli.”

“Even.” Isak sniker hånda under t-skjorta og legger den over Even sin. Fingrene synker ned mellom hans og han klemmer til, sukker lykksalig. "Du har et hjerte som er fylt til randen med fine ting du også. Og det er det jeg liker aller best med deg." Isak smiler.

"Takk, baby."

"Når jeg ser deg lage mat, så tror jeg det kommer fra hjertet det også. Det ser sånn ut. Ihvertfall smaker det sånn."

"Ååååh. Det var fint sagt." Even lener seg mot ham og kysser ham på kinnet. "Du har rett, det kommer fra hjertet. Jeg elsker å lage mat, men det som gjør det ekstra fint og gøy, er at du setter så stor pris på det."

“Vet du hva?”

“Nei.”

“Det høres kanskje litt rart ut, men jeg hadde på en måte glemt hvor godt mat kan være. For når man bare lager mat til seg selv, så- ja- det er ikke så gøy å spise alene. Så jeg så liksom ikke noe vits å lage så mye fancy mat bare til meg selv, om du skjønner?”

“Skjønner deg godt jeg. Har vært der selv.”

_ Pip, pip.  _

Telefonen til Even piper. Han reiser seg og henter mobilen som ligger på kanten av tv-benken. Isak ser ham smiler mot skjermen på vei tilbake til sofaen. 

Etter at Even ble sittende med nesa ned i telefonen mens de så på film på mandag, kan han ikke nekte for at han er nysgjerrig på hvem som kontakter ham. Om det kanskje er en av  _ vennene fra Oslo _ igjen som Isak vet så lite om. Men Isak spør ikke, for han vet han ikke har noe med hvem som ringer og sender meldinger til Even. 

Even dumper ned i sofaen. Øynene plirer og han gir ham det fine smilet som får hjertet til banke ekstra fort. Isak smyger armen bak ryggen hans og stryker ham på skuldra.  

“Mamma.” Even ser bort på Isak. “Hun bare lurer på hvordan det går med meg.”

“Hvordan går det med deg da?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. Smiler litt og biter seg lett i underleppa.

“Det går veldig bra.” Even klemmer hånda hans og gir ham et smil i retur. “Kan jeg ta et bilde av oss og sende henne? Hun har ikke sett oss sammen.”

“Klart du kan.” 

Sommerfuglene virvler opp fra dvale og begynner å flakse rundt. Tanken på at Even på en måte skal introdusere ham for moren sin gjør ham både spent og nervøs. Det kiler lett i magen og Isak klarer ikke la være å smile. For selv om det er både skummelt og nervepirrende, er det også veldig fint. 

“Hun kommer til å elske deg.”

“Tror du?” Isak biter seg nervøst i leppa. 

“Jeg er overbevist!”

Even tar frem kameraet og setter seg enda nærmere Isak, så kroppene deres presses sammen og han kjenner varmen fra Even stråle inn i ham, han klarer ikke la være å smile. 

Det blir ikke ett bilde, men en hel serie og Even instruerer Isak i hvordan han skal  _ posere _ . Isak kysser ham på kinnet, de kysser hverandre på munnen og på mange av bildene har Even begravd ansiktet ned i halsgropa hans, kysser på den myke huden der.

“Deja vu,” sier Isak og ler lett. 

“Åh! Ja.” Even rødmer lett. “Eh- uhm- de bildene av oss? Kan jeg få se dem?”

“Du kan det.”

“Skal bare sende meldinga til mamma før jeg glemmer det.”

De velger ut et bilde i fellesskap. Isak tenker at smilet til Even og de glitrende øynene må gi moren hans svar på det hun spør om, men Even skriver likevel noen ord til henne som han leser opp.

_ Hei mams! Jeg har aldri hatt det bedre enn akkurat nå. Isak og jeg koser oss i sofaen etter middag. Er han ikke sinnsykt fin?  _

Ordene hekter seg fast i hjertet i hans, fyller hele hodet og vips så er bildene han skulle finne glemt. Full av hjemmelaget enchiladas, godt meksikansk øl og kjærlighet, kan ikke Isak se at han har hatt det bedre før han heller.  

Moren til Even svarer umiddelbart og Isak rødmer lett når Even leser hva hun har skrevet. 

_ Nå ble jeg utrolig glad gutten min. Så herlig bilde. Isak ser ut som en flott fyr. For et fantastisk varmt smil og øyne! Hils ham fra meg. Klem fra mams _

“Hele familien Bech Næsheim liker deg.” Even snur seg mot Isak og kysser ham på kinnet.

“Næsheim? Heter ikke du bare Bech?”

Even blir brått stille. Han bøyer hodet, stirrer på shortsen sin og finner en liten flekk. Væter fingeren med sitt eget spytt og prøver iherdig å fjerne den uten å lykkes. 

Isak vrir seg rundt i sofaen og blir liggende med ansiktet vendt mot Even. Han tar tak i hånda hans og idet fingrene flettes, ser Even på ham og Isak gir ham et mykt smil.  

“Uh- jo.” Even sukker tungt. “Men- jeg- jeg- het Bech Næsheim før.” 

“Okei?” Isak stryker innsiden av hånda hans med tommelen, rolige gjentagende bevegelser. 

“Jeg- eh-” Han kremter litt. “-fjerna det da jeg kom ut av fengselet.” 

Even snakker lavmælt, som om han tror vinden utenfor det åpne stuevinduet skal ta med seg ordene og spre dem rundt omkring i bygda om han hever stemmen.

“Hvorfor det?” Isak løfter hånda til Even og kysser den. “Du trenger ikke fortelle hvis du ikke vil altså,” legger han raskt til.  

“Jeg var kjemperedd for at folk jeg ikke kjente skulle få kjennskap til det som hadde skjedd, rettssaken og alt sammen. Jeg ville ikke at folk som søkte opp navnet mitt på nett eller noe skulle kunne linke meg til det der. Så da fjernet jeg et av etternavnene mine.

“Var det faren din sitt?” Isak spør forsiktig, klemmer rundt hånda hans.

Even bare nikker og sukker tungt, og Isak skjønner at det ikke kan ha vært en enkel avgjørelse å ta. Selv har han vært inne på tanken om å bytte Valtersen med Birkeland, som morfaren het, for ofte har han følt seg mer knyttet til morfaren enn faren sin. 

“Off, det må ha vært vanskelig?”

“En av de verste tingene jeg har gjort, for det er liksom det eneste jeg har igjen av pappa.” 

Øynene til Even er blanke og en enslig tåre triller nedover kinnet. Isak tørker raskt bort tåren før han dytter t-skjorta til Even så langt opp at den blir liggende i en krøll øverst på brystkassa. Han plasserer mange små våte kyss over hjertet.

“Du har ham her da.” 

“Han er alltid der.” Even prøver å smile, men det blir litt halvhjertet. “Men likevel, kvitte meg med navnet hans-”

“Du hadde det veldig vanskelig da du hadde sonet ferdig. Tror du ikke han ville ha forstått valget ditt?” Isak ser opp på ham. 

“Jooo, han hadde nok det.” 

“Nå kjente jo ikke jeg faren din, men om han var like klok og fin som deg, så hadde han forstått deg. Det er jeg sikker på.”

“Takk.” Even trykker Isak nærmere seg. “Han var verdens beste pappa.”

“Og du kan jo når som helst ta navnet hans tilbake.” 

“Det hadde vært fint, men-”

“Når eller om du blir klar for det.”

De blir liggende i sofaen, nesten oppå hverandre, for de trives aller best å ligge sånn. Være så nære at de smelter sammen og det er vanskelig å skjelne hvilke armer og bein som tilhører hvem. 

 

Praten går lett mellom dem. De snakker om alt og ingenting. Om musikk, film, rare kunder som er innom butikken, Markus, Flemming og hva de skal gjøre de neste dagene. 

I morgen er det torsdag og Even skal innom NAV. I tillegg skal han også skrive kontrakt med kommunen angående oppussingsjobben for fritidsklubben. På kvelden skal han ut på en ny fototur sammen med Jostein.

“Du må lage middag selv i morgen du da, kjære. Klarer du det?”

“Det blir ikke lett, men jeg får prøve.”

Isak ler spøkefult. Han klarer jo å lage mat selv om han ikke er så flink. Likevel kjenner han allerede nå at det kommer til å bli et ork å lage middag når han kommer hjem fra jobb i åttetiden. I tillegg blir det kjedelig å sitte alene og spise. De har ikke spist middag sammen så veldig lenge, men han har allerede vendt seg til å ha Even som samtalepartner på andre siden av kjøkkenbordet. 

Even ser håpefullt på ham. 

“Men vi kan kanskje henge sammen hele helga?” 

“Så klart.”

Hjertet til Isak synger av tanken på å tilbringe nok en helg sammen med Even. Det er jo hva kjærester pleier å gjøre, men det er umulig å ikke bli ekstra glad av tanken likevel. 

Isak kommer på avtalen han gjorde med Jonas på søndag og forteller Even om invitasjonen til å ta noen øl sammen. Even gir ham et entusiastisk ja til fredagspils.

 

.

 

Plutselig hamrer det hardt på døra og noen tar gjentatte ganger i dørhåndtaket. Isak skvetter av lyden og Flemming som sover på teppet under bordet, våkner brått og spisser ørene. 

Isak ligger utrolig godt og har i grunn ikke lyst å reise seg, men bankingen gir seg ikke. Når han reiser seg og går mot gangen og døra, hører han en lys jentestemme og noen hysjelyder. Han klør seg i hodet og er utrolig spent på hvem som befinner seg på den andre siden. 

Idet døra går opp, spretter det to unger inn i gangen.

“Hallloooo onkel Isak!”

“Amalie? Andreas?” 

Isak ser på ungene som er på vei til å overfalle ham, før han ser opp mot døråpningen. Der står Eva i en lang fotsid kjole med et litt unnskyldende blikk og en pose i hånda. 

“Ble du overraska, onkel?” Andreas smiler til ham. 

“Ja, jeg ble det.” Isak setter seg ned på huk og får en stor bamseklem av dem begge. 

“Er Even her? Er han? Er han?” Amalie hopper opp og ned. 

“Han er i stua.” Isak smiler mot henne. 

Det er vill jubel fra begge ungene, de roper  _ kuuuuult _ og piler resolutt inn i stua. Latter og nye hvin høres. Isak kan livlig se for seg overfallet av Even og han reiser seg med et stort smil om munnen.

“Hallaien.” 

“Hei, Eva.”

De møtes i en god og varm klem som varer og varer. Når de endelig løsriver seg fra hverandre, forteller Eva at hun og ungene har vært i Flekkefjord og besøkt ei venninne. På vei hjem insisterte ungene på å besøke ham og de sluttet ikke å mase før hun lovet å dra innom. 

“Håpar vi ikkje forstyrrar.” Eva dytter lekent til ham og blunker. 

“Eh- hvorfor skulle dere det?” 

“Koffor? Fordi  _ kjæresten  _ din er her vel,” svarer hun med trykk på kjæresten. 

“Åååh. Ja. Even ja.” Isak klarer ikke la være å rødme. “Neida, det går fint. Bare hyggelig at dere kommer.” 

“Ungene har jo allerede hilst på ham. No e det endelig min tur. Har faktisk gledet meg til det. Amalie har snakket mye om han. Tror hon faktisk e forelska i han” Eva ler.

“Skjønner henne godt jeg.” 

Det bruser sånn deilig inne i ham av å endelig kunne vise frem Even til noen han kjenner godt og stolt kunne si  _ hei, dette er kjæresten min _ . Det er ekstra stas å introdusere ham for Eva som er en av hans aller beste og eldste venner.

Inne i stua sitter Even fortsatt i sofaen. Andreas sitter i lenestolen, dingler med beina og koser med Flemming, mens Amalie sitter tett inntil Even, kikker opp på ham med hjerteøyne og smiler bredt. 

Amalie snur seg mot dem og hele kroppen begynner dirrer, så ekstatisk er hun.

“Mamma. Mamma. Se da, mamma. Dette er prisen jeg snakket om! Han sa han ikke er det men jeg tror han tuller med meg. Se på ham da. Han  _ må  _ jo være en ekte prins.” 

Amalie har stjerner i øynene og snakker på både inn- og utpust. Even rødmer og rister leende på hodet mens han reiser seg og går frem på gulvet for å hilse. 

“Even Bech.”

“Eva Vasquez. Eg e venninne av Isak og gift med bestekompisen hans. Jonas har du møtt, sant?”

“Jeg har det. Veldig hyggelig fyr.” 

Even smiler til Eva og hun gir ham et lurt smil i retur. Isak smyger seg opp på siden av ham og legger armen rundt livet hans. Klemmer han litt forsiktig i siden og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Og han er prinsen min.” 

Kinnene til Even blir umiddelbart fire nyanser mørkere rød. Han slår ned blikket og kikker på sokkene sine før han kikker opp på Eva igjen. Eva ser på ham og Isak mens hun ler hjertelig og Amalie roper  _ jeg visste det  _ om og om igjen mens hun danser i sofaen. 

Andreas er den eneste som ikke bryr seg nevneverdig om kjærester og prinser. Han er mer opptatt av posen som henger ned fra hånda til moren sin, haler og drar i den.

“Mamma, skal vi spise kanelbollene snart?”

“Jada, vennen. Vi skal det.”

Femten minutter senere står det nytraktet kaffe på kanna og et fat med lunkne kanelboller, toppet med masse melis, på stuebordet. I tillegg har Isak blandet saft til ungene. Even sitter midt i sofaen med Amalie og Isak på hver sin side. Andreas og Eva sitter på andre siden, mens Flemming har forsvunnet under spisestuebordet. 

Kanelbollene forsvinner en etter en mens de sitter og snakker sammen. Amalie og Andreas forteller om hva de har gjort de siste dagene, mens Even, Isak og Eva prater om intervjuet til Isak, hendelsen ved fjorden og bildene som Even har malt på kontoret. 

“Onkel?” Amalie bort på Isak på store, alvorlige øyne. 

“Ja, Amalie?” Isak smiler mot henne. 

“Har noen vært slemme mot deg i dag?” 

“Nei, i dag har alle vært snille mot meg.” 

“Det var fint da. Det er så dumt når noen er slemme. Da blir jeg lei meg,” sukker Amalie. 

“Det blir jeg også,” sier Isak. “Men heldigvis er det ikke så ofte at folk er slemme da.”

“Du er ikke alene nå da.” Amalie lyser opp. “Så Even kan trøste deg når du blir lei deg.”

“Det har du helt rett i.” Isak stryker Even på låret og smiler varmt til ham. 

“Trøsta du Isak når han dumme mannen dytta onkel i vannet, Even? Mamma eller pappa pleier alltid å trøste meg når jeg er lei meg og da føler jeg meg ikke så lei meg lenger etterpå.”

“Vi trøstet hverandre. Klemte hverandre og snakket sammen.” Even smiler til Amalie.

“Var han slem mot deg også?” Amalie ser forskrekket på Even. 

“Han var mest slem mot Isak, men jeg ble jo veldig lei meg for det og da trengte jeg litt trøst jeg også,” forklarer Even. 

“Jeg ble også veldig lei meg når pappa fortalte om det,” sier Amalie. 

“Spiste dere is etterpå?” Andreas bryter inn i samtalen. 

“Is?” spør Isak.

“Farmor gir oss alltid is når en av oss er lei seg.”

“Hun har masse gullpinne i fryseren,” sier Amalie ivrig. 

“Og sånn kjærlighet på pinne med jordbærsmak,” legger Andreas til. 

Bilder fra sofaen i butikken dukker opp i hodet og Isak kjenner han blir varm i topplokket. Kinnene føles like rødsprengte som saften på bord og når han fanger blikket til Even, ser at han er like rød og i tillegg sprekkeferdig av latter, blir det umulig å holde seg alvorlig. 

Isak er ikke tvil om at Even også fikk _helt_ _andre_ assosiasjoner av både _gullpinne_ og _kjærlighet på pinne_ , for han snur seg bort fra ham og stapper en halv kanelbolle i munnen på en gang. Kanskje for å tvinge latteren ned i halsen igjen og ikke gå helt i oppløsning? 

Eva hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på dem. Isak later som han ikke oppdager blikket hennes og snur seg flirende mot Andreas i stedet.

“Vi spiste is begge to og det hjalp.”

“Det hjalp kjempemasse,” istemmer Even med latter i stemmen. 

“Ka e det med dokker?” 

“Ikke noe.” Isak kremter og tar en slurk av den lunkne kaffen. 

“Absolutt ikke noe,” istemmer Even og dytter enda mere kanelbolle inn i munnen. 

Eva skal til å si noe, men Amaliet velter glasset sitt, og saft flyter utover stuebordet, renner ned på beinet hennes og lander på gulvet. Til tross for at det var et uhell, stønner Eva høylytt.

“Amalie!”

“Jeg mente det ikke!” 

“Du må slutte å veive sånn med armene.”  Eva rister oppgitt på hodet og gir Amalie et strengt blikk.

“Det går så fint,” skyter Isak inn med et smil, veldig glad for at fokuset brått skiftet. “Det er jo bare saft. Vi tørker det opp igjen.”

Isak spretter opp av sofaen og piler ut på kjøkkenet for å finne noe å tørke med. Sekunder etterpå er han tilbake og tørker opp den klissete safta.

Eva ser på klokka og annonserer at det er på tide å reise hjem så Amalie og Andreas får lagt seg. Ungene protesterer høylytt, men til ingen nytte. Når Eva først har bestemt at det er på tide å dra hjem, så blir det sånn. 

Even sier hadet til Eva og ungene i gangen og blir igjen i leiligheten for å rydde, mens Isak følger dem ned. Amalie og Andreas har konkurranse om å komme først og er ute på rampa før Isak og Eva er halvveis ned trappa.

Idet de kommer ut i den ytterste gangen, snur Eva seg og setter øynene i Isak. 

“Ka skjedde der oppe?”

“Skjedde?”

“Ikkje skap deg, du vet godt ka eg mener”  Eva dulter borti ham med albuen. 

“Nei?”

“Herregud, Isak. Ungene snakker om is og så blir dokker fnisete som to tenåringer. Kom igjen, da. Fortell ka som var så tidig!”

Å spille dum og uvitende fungerer svært dårlig, spesielt når Eva ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn og et blikk som skriker etter svar. 

“Nei- altså- vi bare fikk noen assosiasjoner når ungene begynte å snakke om kjærlighet på pinne og gullpinne.”

“Ka slags assosiasjoner?”

“Det kan du vel tenke deg til selv, Eva?”

Eva ser på ham og det ser ut som det sakte men sikkert går et lys opp for henne.  “Kor?”

“For å si det sånn.” Isak trekker pusten. “Ikke oppe.”

“Ikkje i?” Eva peker bakover mot butikken og Isak bare nikker.  “Fy faen! Serr?”

“Eh- ja.” Isak rødmer. 

“ Du e jo helt gal.” Eva ler så hun rister. “Eg visste ikkje at du var sånn der ass.” 

“Ikke si det til noen da. Det skulle liksom være Even og min sin hemmelighet.” 

“Eg lovar-” Eva rister på hodet og tørker et par tårer i øyekroken. “-kanskje.”

“Eva! Please! Om folk får vite om dette kommer jeg ikke til å ha kunder igjen i butikken.”

“Greit. Greit. Eg ska'kje si nokke.” 

Før de går ut til ungene, tar Isak Eva med seg inn i butikken for å vise frem bildene som Even har malt. Hun blir helt himmelfallen, lovpriser begge kunstverkene og ber Isak om å fortelle Even hvor grådig flink hun synes han er. 

Når de kommer ut, løper ungene rundt på plassen med hver sin pinne i hånda og hyler. Idet de ser Isak, slipper dem pinnene og springer mot ham med full fart, stopper ikke før de kræsjer i kroppen hans. 

Isak setter seg ned på huk for å få øyekontakt med dem. 

“Hadet godt da Amalie og Andreas.”

“Hadet onkel,” sier de i kor og klemmer ham. 

“Det var kjempehyggelig at dere kom innom. Når jeg kommer opp igjen, så skal jeg vippse mamma fire hundre kroner, så kan dere dele de og kjøpe dere noe gøy.”

Amalie og Andreas ser på ham med store øyne, begynner å hoppe opp og ned med hendene i været mens de ramser opp alt de har lyst på. 

Eva griper tak i armene til ungene og gir de et strengt blikk som får dem til å stå stille.

“Ka sier dokker da, unger?” 

“Tusen takk, onkel.” Andreas smiler bredt. 

“Du er den aller best onkelen jeg vet om.” Amalie klemmer ham hardt rundt livet. 

“Og dere er de beste ungene jeg vet om.”

 

.

 

Oppe i leiligheten står Even på kjøkkenet og vasker en av kjelene de brukte mens de lagde middag. Han står lent mot vasken og nynner på en sang fra radioen. Isak stiller seg i åpningen til kjøkkenet, står musestille og betrakter ham lenge. 

Det kiler sånn deilig i magen av å se Even så huslig i hans leilighet. At han bare tar seg til rette på kjøkkenet og tar oppvasken som den største selvfølgelighet. 

Plutselig snur Even seg og Isak rødmer lett av blikket Even gir ham. 

“Står du å spionerer på meg?” 

“Mm.”

Isak går mot Even og de møtes midt på kjøkkengulvet. Han legger armene på skuldrene og lar fingrene forsvinne inn i håret hans. 

“Prinsen min.”

“Prins du liksom.” Even himler med øynene og fnyser av betegnelsen. 

“Jammen, du er det.” Isak kysser ham på munnen. “Du er prinsen min og når jeg fikk deg føltes det ut som jeg fikk halve kongeriket med på kjøpet.” 

De blå øynene til Even, de som minner ham om sjø, skyfri himmel og varme sommerdager, stirrer intenst på ham og tomlene hans stryker ham forsiktig på kinnet. 

“Vet du hva du er da?”

“Eh- nei?”

“Min  _ Dancing Queen _ .” 

Trangen til å himle med øynene og kalle han en dust veller umiddelbart opp i Isak. Men smilet til Even brer seg så kraftig at alle de fantastisk fine smilerynkene hans popper opp og øynene former seg til to halvmåner. Da blir det umulig å gjøre noe annet enn å kysse ham i stedet.   

Even går bort til radioen og skrur opp lyden. Snur seg og borer øynene i Isak mens et lite smil former seg i munnvikene hans. 

“Lyst å danse?”

“Danse?” 

“Ja? Jeg fikk så lyst å danse med deg.” 

Isak nøler litt for han er jo helt elendig til å danse. Even ser ikke ut til å bry seg og tar et par skritt mot Isak. Han kranser armen rundt livet hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Tar så hånda hans, heiser den til skulderhøyde og lar fingrene flettes sammen. 

Et deja vu kommer og tar Isak, sender tankene tilbake til Sankthansaften. Til gnistene fra det store, varme bålet og de små, elektriske, uuttalte gnistene mellom dem. Og ikke minst dansen like ovenfor stranda der festen utspant seg. 

Ting er heldigvis tusen ganger bedre nå. Usikkerheten som den gang fylte Isak er borte, og den som står tett inntil ham er den aller, aller fineste og mest fantastiske fyren han noen gang har kjent. 

Even Bech. Kanskje Næsheim igjen en eller annen gang. Kjæresten hans. 

Isak lar hodet hvile mot skuldra til Even, snuser inn lukten av ham og kysser forsiktig den myke huden på halsen. Akkurat der hovedpulsåren banker med jevne, presise slag. Stegene er korte. Høyre, venstre, høyre, venstre. De vugger i takt til den sarte stemmen til Conor Oberst og gitaren hans midt på kjøkkengulvet. 

 

_ Yours was the first face that I saw _

_ I think I was blind before I met you _

_ I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been _

_ But I know where I want to go _

 

_ And so I'd thought I'd let you know _

_ That these things take forever, I especially am slow _

_ But I realized that I need you _

_ And I wondered if I could come home _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen har kanskje lurt på hvor Næsheim navnet ble av? Nå vet dere det. En god dose fluff er vel ikke å forrakte på en fredag?
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang svinget tryllestaven som beta 🧡
> 
> Freida Echte har hjulpet meg med Eva og bergensken. 🧡
> 
> Og dere kommer med mange fine kommentarer. Tuden takk! Hører gjerne hva dere syne nå også 🧡


	51. Hva faen?

Isak snurrer rundt og rundt på kontorstolen. Stopper opp og ser på klokka på veggen. Den lille viseren står på fire og den store viseren flytter seg sakte mot tolv-tallet.

Han legger fra seg noen papirer og fikler frem telefonen. Det er nesten seks timer siden han sendte Even en melding og spurte om de skulle spise middag hjemme eller ute sammen med Jonas. Et par timer senere prøvde han å ringe, men Even tok ikke telefonen.

Han har enda ikke gitt lyd fra seg, verken på melding eller ringt ham opp, og Isak lurer fælt på hva han holder på med.

Hvorfor svarer han ikke?

Med et sukk og et lite snev av irritasjon, stapper han telefonen i lomma og skrur av pcen. Han slukker lyset på kontoret og går ut i butikken. Ved brødhylla møter han en smørblid Else.

“Klar for å dra hjem?”

“Ja, nå skal det bli godt å komme hjem.”

“Tenker meg det. Even venter kanskje på deg oppe?” Else blunker lurt til ham og klapper ham på overarmen.

Isak prøver å tenke logisk, tenke at det ikke betyr noe at Even ikke har svart ham. Men en liten spire av usikkerhet tvinger seg ufrivillig frem inne i ham og han slipper ut et lite sukk.

“Håper det.”

“Ha en fin fredagskveld med Even da.”

“Takk. Skal det.”

Det er tydelig at folk har dratt fra jobben tidligere enn vanlig, for det er to lange køer ved kassene og Markus og Åse har det travelt med å ekspedere kundene som skal gjøre unna helgehandelen. Isak går bort til dem for å si god fredag. Han vinker til dem begge og sier hadet med et smil.   

“Sees på mandag Åse. Og vi sees i morra, Markus.”

Åse er midt i en samtale med en kunde og nikker så vidt smilende til Isak mens Markus ser på ham og gir ham et bredt smil.

“Ha det gøy med loverboyen og Jonas i kveld da, baby kitten. Nei, jeg mener sjef!”

Isak blir helt varm innvendig og kjenner kinnene brenne. Faen ta, Markus. At han ikke klarer å holde kjeft. Han rister på hodet og gir ham et stramt blikk, men det hjelper svært lite. Markus bare rekker ham tunge og gliser.

Et par kunder, begge stamgjester i butikken, ser opp fra mobilen sin og kikker på ham. Isak snur taust på hælen og går, alt for flau til å si noe som helst.

“Ikke gjør noe jeg ikke ville gjort da.”

Han later som han ikke hører det Markus sier, orker ikke forholde seg til det,  bare fortsetter innover butikken mot panteautomaten. Idet han kommer ut i gangen blir han stående og vurdere om han skal gå bort til Even for å se om han er hjemme hos seg selv.

Han velger å ta turen opp til sin egen leilighet for å sjekke om han er der først. Før han går opp, sender han Even en kort melding om at han går fra kontoret.

Øverst i trappa hører han lyder på andre siden av døra. Det er skritt, litt lav musikk og en stemme. Stemmen høres ikke ut som Even sin og en rynke popper opp i panna. Har Jonas kommet allerede og låst seg inn i leiligheten hans?

Isak åpner døra og går inn i gangen. Kipper av seg skoa og slenger nøkler og mobil på kommoden. Joggeskoa til Even står ved siden av slippersene sine, men han ser ingen sko som tilhører Jonas.

“Hallo? Even er du der?”

 

_OVERRASKELSE!_

 

Isak stopper brått opp, kjenner det rykker ufrivillig til i kroppen. Pulsen er oppe i to hundre på et hundredels sekund. Armer og bein rister som han har fått et elektrisk støt.

Foran ham, i en liten klynge i åpningen mellom stua og gangen, står plutselig Jonas, Eskild, Mahdi og Zain. Bak dem, med et fint smil, står Even og kikker på ham.

“Hva faen?” Øynene blir kulerunde og munnen blir en stor O. “Hva faen?” gjentar han, kjører hånda gjennom håret og begynner å le ukontrollert.

Guttene ser intenst på ham, akkurat som de venter på at latteren skal stilne og de kan si noe. Øynene til Isak bores inn i Jonas.

“Er det du som står bak dette her?”

“Jeg?” Jonas rister leende hodet. “Overhodet ikke. Dette er Evens initiativ. Vi andre har bare hjulpet til.”

“Even!”

Isak søker etter øynene til Even og når  blikkene deres møtes, er det som en liten cocktail av serotonin, dopamin og adrenalin eksploderer inne i ham. Hjertet banker intenst og det kjennes ut som knærne holder på å svikte, at han skal segne om på gulvet.

Han trenger noe å støtte seg mot, så han baner seg vei gjennom vennegjengen, slenger armene rundt halsen til Even og gir ham et slurvete tungekyss.

Guttene hoier, plystrer høylytt og klapper i hendene. Isak enser dem knapt, ikke _bryr_ han seg heller, har bare øyne og øre for den fantastiske kjæresten sin som står tett inntil ham og kysser ham.

“Fy faen, Even. Dette er noe av det fineste noen har gjort for meg.” Øynene er blanke og han blunker et par ganger for å holde tårene på plass.

“Er det- eh- liksom greit at jeg orget en liten bursdagsfest?” Even biter seg usikkert i leppa.

“Om det er greit?” Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Det er mer enn greit.”

Even puster ut. “Jeg var liksom ikke sikker på om du likte overraskelser.”

“Jeg elsker sånne overraskelser som det her.” Isak kysser ham på munnen og smiler bredt.

“Sorry for at jeg har vært litt distansert denne uka. Det var bare litt planlegging og sånn. Og jeg ville ikke at du skulle vite noe. Sorry for det.” Even sukker og gir ham et lite smil.

“Drit i det! Det er allerede glemt. Herregud, du har jo samlet de beste vennene mine.”

De to siste ukene har Isak hatt mange øyeblikk han har tenkt at livet ikke kan bli bedre. Sist gang var på onsdag da de danse sammen på kjøkkengulvet og nå er det likedan.

Men gleden knuses brått av dumme realiteter. Han har ingen åtte til fire jobb, men eier en matbutikk som krever at han må stå opp klokka syv tre lørdager hver måned for å jobbe.

“Men- faen- eh- jeg skal jo på jobb i morra.”

Isak sukker tungt når han innser at bursdagen ikke blir sånn som han nettopp så for seg. Sekunder etterpå skaper Even et nytt _øyeblikk_ , forteller ham at han har ordnet med fri i morra. Åse tar over vakta hans.  

Hendene til Isak smyger ned i baklommene på shortsen til Even. Han presser kroppene deres sammen og kysser ham. Dytter tunga inn i munnen hans og lar fingrene klemme lett på rumpeballene hans.

“Du er den beste kjæresten som finnes.”

“Ja?” Even lyser opp.

“Den aller, aller, aller beste kjæresten.”

Isak sier ordene høyt, vil at alle vennene hans skal høre ham, og det gjør de. For de slutter å prate og snur seg, ser på dem med med smil om munnen.

Etter å ha hilst på Mahdi og Zain, gitt dem begge lange klemmer og fortalt dem hvor glad han er for å se dem, står Eskild for tur. Han står og tripper på gulvet, tydelig ivrig etter å få noen ord med Isak.

Guruen har holdt ord og har kledd seg i tights og tversoversløyfe i gull. Vippene er dekket med mascara og kinnene er dus rosa.

“Babygay!”

“Hei, Eskild.” De møtes i en stor klem. “Herregud, så godt å se deg igjen.”

“Samme her.”

“Du fikk bursdagsfesten din da.” Isak tar et skritt tilbake og geiper til ham.

“Det er ihvertfall ikke din fortjeneste,” sier Eskild og dytter lekent til ham. “Det er bare fordi du har fått deg en sånn fantastisk kjæreste.” Eskild setter øynene i ham. “Herregud, han er jo bare _så_ herlig. Oh my god. Som han har styra for at dette skal bli perfekt. _Har vi nok øl? Jeg må kjøpe inn en ny sennep. Skal vi kjøpe potetgull med ost og løk eller paprika? Tror du det holder med potetsalat?_  Men jeg har hjulpet ham da. Mest med pyntinga. Det ser du kanskje? Vi har jobbet i flere timer for å ferdig alt sammen.”

Stua og kjøkkenet er full av ballonger og serpentiner i alle regnbuens farger. Over åpningen mellom stua og kjøkkenet henger det en girlander i gull det står Isak 30 år på.

“Jeg ser det.” Isak ler og peker mot en av penis-ballongene like ved siden av ham.

“Er de ikke fine?” Eskild smiler bredt.

“Kjempefine,” sier Isak og himler med øynene.

På terrassen er alt gjort klart til å spise. To bord med ulik høyde er satt sammen og det er dekket på til seks. Det er plassert ut øl- og shotglass til alle, så Isak skjønner godt hva som er planen for kvelden.

Even geleider alle ut, sier de kan sitte hvor de vil så lenge han får sitte siden av Isak. Kommentaren møtes med latter og øyerulling fra alle bortsett fra bursdagsbarnet selv. Han bare går bort til Even og kysser ham på kinnet.

Sakte men sikkert fylles bordet mat. Even har disket opp med mye forskjellig grillmat og et rikelig utvalg av fargerike grønnsaker og annet tilbehør. Ingen skal gå sultne fra bordet, det er helt sikkert.

“Hvem er grillsjef?” spør Eskild da alt er kommet på bordet.

“Jeg kan grille jeg,” sier Even med et smil.

“Du har gjort nok,” skyter Jonas inn.

“Neida, det går fint.”

Even reiser seg og skal til å ta tak i stekepinsetten, men Zain er raskere enn ham og fisker den opp fra bordet. Han reiser seg med et hoderist og dytter Even vennlig ned i stolen igjen.

“Jonas har rett. Du har gjort mer enn nok som det er. Jeg fikser det!”

“Takk.” Even rødmer lett.

Grillen blir fort varm og det tar ikke lang tid før alle tallerkener er fylt til randen med grillmat og flaskene med øl er åpne.

Jonas har funnet frem litt musikk og satt frem en bærbar høyttaler midt på bordet. I grunn helt unødvendig for musikken drukner i all støyen fra de rundt bordene.

Latteren sitter løst og praten går lett mellom dem mens de spiser. Isak lar blikket gå fra den ene til den andre og kjenner hjertet fylles opp av glede av å se hvor blide og fornøyde alle er. Spesielt Even. Alle har tatt ham imot med åpne armer og han har sklidd rett inn i vennegjengen hans som den største selvfølgelighet. Nå er han midt i en livlig samtale med Jonas og det er lett å se at de virkelig har funnet tonen.  

Idet Jonas reiser seg for å hente noe på grillen, dulter Isak borti ham. Even snur seg og ser på ham med et kjærlig blikk.

“Ja?”

“Nei, jeg bare eh- lurer på en ting. _Har_ du en venn i Oslo som heter Jonas?”

Isak biter seg i leppa. Evens kinn blir brått fire nyanser mørkere. Han tar tak i hånda til Isak og klemmer den forsiktig mens han hvisker til ham.

“Eh- nei.”

Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Så det var-”

“Din Jonas jeg snakket med ja. Vi planla bursdagsfesten.” Even trekker pusten. “Du er ikke sint fordi jeg løy.”

“Sint? Herregud, nei!”

Isak rister på hodet. Lener seg mot ham, vipper hodet litt opp og ber om et kyss. Et kyss Even så klart ikke nekter ham.

“Takk! Jeg var litt bekymret for at-”

“Mine venner er dine venner,” avbryter Isak og smiler fra øre til øre så Even skal forstå at han mener det han sier.

“Takk,” sier han igjen, smiler og ser oppriktig glad ut for å høre det.

“Men du?”

“Mm?”

“Jeg vil gjerne møte dine folk også.”

“Du kan det. Men-”  Smilet til Even forsvinner. Han trekker pusten godt inn og biter seg på innsiden av leppa.

“Men hva?” spør Isak.

“Det- eh- altså- er ikke så mange igjen.” Evens stemme er lavmælt. Han sukker tungt og stapper en stor potetbit i munnen.

“De som ikke vil være venn med deg, skjønner virkelig ikke hva de går glipp av.” Isak strekker seg mot Even og kysser ham.

“Takk, baby.” Even kysser ham tilbake.

“Du har ihvertfall fått fire nye venner i dag. Og så har vi Mags da. Du husker jeg fortalte om om han?” Isak lener seg mot Even og senker stemmen. “Mamman hans har bipolar.”

“Husker ham ja,” nikker Even.

“Jeg er overbevist om at dere kommer til å bånde. Han er en veldig morsom fyr og dere har veldig lik humor. Jeg ler veldig mye med og av ham.” Isak tar en slurk av ølen.

Evens blir stille og kikker ned i sitt eget fang. Når han hever hode igjen og Isak møter blikket hans, er øyne hans blanke. Isak klemmer hånda hans og sender ham et kyss gjennom lufta. Even svarer ham med et smil og et luftkyss i retur.

“Du er så fin du, baby,” sukker Even.

“Det er du også,” svarer Isak med et blunk.

Zain sitter på andre siden av bordet. Han reiser seg brått, roper høyt “fy faen, Even” ut i lufta og fanger alles oppmerksomhet. Isak lar blikket vandre fra Mahdis kjæreste til Even og ser han plutselig ser litt nervøs ut. Isak smyger hånda under armlenet på stolen og stryker ham forsiktig på låret.

“Jævlig digg mat! Denne potetsalaten er noe av det beste jeg har smakt på lenge.”

De andre nikker enig og følger opp med lovnader om maten. Roser utvalget av kjøtt, grillspydene og resten av tilbehøret Even har mekka. Even kikker forlegent bort på vennen til Isak og gir dem et lavmælt takk.

Isak lener seg tilbake i stolen, tar inn alt som skjer og kjenner det bruse lykkelig inne i ham. Det blir kanskje ikke sol _hele_ sommeren, det gjør jo aldri det, men akkurat nå står den midt på den skyfrie himmelen og varmer hele ham.  


_Isak! Isaaaak!_

Det tar noen sekunder før Isak skjønner at noen roper på _ham_ og at ropene ikke kommer fra terrassen. Han tar en slurk av ølen og reiser seg, går mot rekkverket og kikker ned for å se om han ser noen.

Like bortenfor trappa inn til butikken står Markus og vinker til ham.  

“Markus?”

“Halla sjef. Bra bursdagsfest eller?” roper Markus.

“Eh- ja. Visste du om den og?” Isak kikker ned på ham.

“Seff.” Markus gliser.

“Hva skjer a? Det er da en stund siden du var ferdig på jobb.”

“Glemte å kjøpe med en sixpack.”

“Fest i kveld?”

“Skal en tur på puben med no’ folk senere. Blir litt vorsing hos Erik.” Markus ser på telefonen.  “Om en halvtimes tid eller noe.”

“Lyst å komme opp en tur?”

Ordene bare detter ut av ham. Markus er en løs kanon og kanskje ikke den han burde invitere opp om han skal unngå pinlig siutasjoner, men han er jo en genuin fin fyr til tross for den løse munnen og tidvise eplekjekke framtoninga. Og det er ikke til å komme ifra, uten Markus på jobb den siste måneden hadde så hadde livet unektelig vært kjedeligere og kjipere.

“Seff!”

“Vi har øl og-” Isak kikker bort på grillen. “En godt stekt chilipølse som søker en eier.”

“Fett! Jeg kommer.”

Det tar ikke lang tid før Markus står i døråpninga til terrassen. Isak reiser seg og går bort til ham, hilser på nytt og sier det var hyggelig at han ville komme opp. Markus lyser opp og klapper ham på skuldra, sier det er han som skal takke, som får lov til å kræsje festen hans.

“Kræsje festen min?”

“Ja!”

Markus gliser bredt og dulter lekent til ham. Isak blir brått nervøs for hva han kan komme til å si og gjøre. Men det er for sent å snu nå, for Markus er allerede i gang med å introdusere seg selv.

“Halla, folkens! Markus her. Isaks trofaste medarbeider.” Markus hever hånda. Guttene rundt bordet kikker bort på Isak og Markus, og en rekke _hei_ og _hallo_ fyller lufta.

“Ja, gutter. Dette er altså sommervikaren min.”

“Og han her-” Markus legger armen rundt Isak. “Er min kule sjef. Eller baby-kitten som jeg har begynt å kalle ham.”

Alle gutta begynner å le. Isak derimot stønner høylytt og hvisker til Markus at han bør holde kjeft om han ikke ønsker å bli kasta ut av festen med en gang. Markus vender, som så mange ganger før, det døve øret til. Bare løsriver seg fra ham og setter seg ned i den ledige stolen.

“Jasså? Stjeler du kallenavnet jeg har gitt ham.” Eskild ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn.

“Låner?” gliser Markus. “Om det er greit.”  

“Seff!” Eskild sprekker opp i et smil. Han lener seg over bordet og hendene deres møtes i en highfive.   

Isak går inn i stua og like etterpå er han tilbake på terrassen med en stol. Det smeller når beina treffer tregulvet og alle snur seg mot ham. Han søker blikket til Markus og holder det lenge.

“Flytt deg! Du sitter ved siden av kjæresten min og det er _min_ plass.”

“Okei, okei.” Markus hiver hendene i været, reiser seg og tar tak i stolen Isak kom med. Hever øyenbrynene lekent og blunker til ham. “Tror jeg setter meg siden av han kompisen din med gullsløyfe. Har en følelse at vi har mye å snakke om.”

“Helt klart!”

Eskild blunker til dem begge. Isak ser skeptisk bort på Markus idet han setter seg. Eskild og han i samtaler sammen kan ikke bety annet en trøbbel, tenker han og sukker for seg selv.

“Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du kaller ham Baby Gay, for han er langt ifra en baby når det kommer til å være gay ass. Forrige fredag catcha jeg han og Even sitte på tribunen til den lokale fotballklubben og kline som to horny tenåringer.”

Om Markus tror det kun er Eskild som hører ham, tar han feil. For alle rundt bordet snur seg mot dem og ler.

Isak innser kjapt at det var en dum idé å invitere Markus opp. Han har så vidt fått satt seg, og allerede gjort ham skikkelig flau to ganger. Heldigvis kan ikke Markus bli lenge tenker Isak og tømmer ølen fremfor seg.

 

.

 

Musikk ljomer ut av den bærbare høyttaleren, fyller den varme sommerkvelden med stemmen til Snoop Dogg som synger om _gin and juice_. Isak står med ryggen mot gelenderet på terrassen og snakker med Jonas. Plutselig blir Jonas stille.

“Hva skjer?”

“Er ikke det hu kjerringa? Faen. Hva heter a igjen?”

Panna til Jonas ryker seg og Isak snur seg for å se hvem han snakker om samtidig som han tar en slurk av ølen sin.

“Gudrun!” stønner han.

“Ja, faen. Gudrun. Hun ser sur ut.” Jonas ler.

“Hun er _alltid_ sur,” ler Isak.  

Gudrun kommer helt bort til trappa på butikken, kikker opp på dem og vifter med armen. Isak ser leppene hennes bevege seg, men stemmen og ordene drukner i den høye musikken.  

“Hører ikke hva du sier for vi hører på sånn moderne _rapp_.”

Isak roper leende ut ordene og tar en ny slurk av ølen. Kjenner det bruser sånn deilig inne i ham av både alkohol og glede over å ha de aller beste vennene sine rundt seg. Han driter fullstendig i hva Gudrun måtte mene og videreformidle til bygda som øverste leder i Jungeltelegrafen.

Plutselig stopper musikken og han hører Even banne høylytt. Det er tydeligvis noe problemer med wifien, for det kommer ingen ny sang.

“Det var da fælt til bråk da.” Gudrun ser surt på dem. “Jeg hørte dere helt fra huset til Holger. Dere må dempe dere litt.”

“Sorry, men det er faktisk ikke mulig.”

“Ærlig talt. Du må kunne ta litt hensyn til naboene dine.”

“Tror ikke du skal bry deg så mye jeg.”

“Du må ikke tro du er noe selv om du har vært i avisa og snakket om hvor fælt du har det som homoseksuell. Det er ingen som tvinger deg til å være det.”

Isak holder hardt rundt flaska. Er glad den er lagd av glass og ikke et tynt eller sprøtt materiale, for da hadde den pulverisert i hånda hans akkurat nå.

“Vet du hva? Nå fornærmet du ikke bare meg, men vennene mine også. For han der og han der er skeiv.” Isak peker mot Mahdi og Zain som sitter oppå hverandre og kliner. “Og så har du kjæresten min og min Gay Guru som er inne og fikser musikken. Det er faktisk bare han er som er straight.” Isak tar et godt grep rundt Jonas og klemmer han inntil seg. “Men han er bestekompisen min-”

“Og du fornærmet faktisk meg også med den homofobiske bullshiten din.”

“At du orker å være en del av den homoseksuelle orgien der.”

“Homoseksuell orgie?”

Jonas klarer ikke la være å le. Latteren bobler ut av ham, og han mister nesten grepet om ølen sin. I sidesynet ser Isak Jonas snu seg mot ham, og før han vet ordet av det, presser bestekompisen hans leppene sine mot hans og kysser ham.

“Lett påvirkelig er du også.” Gudrun rister på hodet. “Homoseksuelle er ikke til å stole på, bare så du vet det.”

“Hva faen sier du? Du står faktisk på eiendommen min, og med mindre du har tenkt å være litt mindre sur og fordomsfull megge og litt mer blid og inkluderende, så må jeg be deg om å gå.” Isak setter øynene i henne.

“Det er det verste jeg har hørt. Jeg prøver faktisk bare å skape litt ro og orden her.” Gudrun krysser armene.

“Og jeg prøver bare å spre litt glede.”

“Jeg og!” Jonas klinker flaska si mot Isaks og legger armen rundt ham igjen. “Skål!”

Irritasjonen har bygget seg opp i Isak og han har så lyst å skrike til henne, be henne se til helvete å komme seg bort fra butikken og eiendommen hans, be henne om ikke å plage dem mer med det homofobiske tullet sitt. Men han ville ikke bruke energi på det, vil ikke være den fyren i kveld. Han vil jo bare ha det gøy sammen med vennene sine.

Musikken kommer tilbake i grevens tid og redder ham. Den velkjente lyden av keyboard og trommer fyller lufta og når stemmene til Anni-Frid og Agnetha treffer øret, kan han ikke annet enn å smile fra øre til øre.

Isak vender ryggen til Gudrun og sekundet etterpå er hun bare en imaginær, liten irriterende flue han kan vifte bort med hånda. Samtalen Zain og Mahdi har stopper brått, og Isak klarer ikke la være å le idet han ser ansiktsuttrykket til dem begge.

“Hvem faen har satt på Abba?” Mahdi roper oppgitt ut i lufta.

“Vi.” Even og Eskild kommer glisende ut fra kjøkkenet. “Og nå skal vi danse.”

Begge går mot Isak, tar tak hver sin hånd og trekker ham mot det provisoriske dansegulvet like utenfor kjøkkenvinduet. Det er en lite flik, ikke mer enn et par tre kvadratmeter. Men ingen av dem bryr seg for de danser gjerne tett.

Kroppen er i fyr og flamme og det kribler i hele Isak, helt fra ytterst i tærne opp til toppen av hodet. Det er akkurat som om alle blodårene er fylt med boblende champagne.

 

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

 

Isak synger høyt. Eskild ser på ham med plirende øyne, roper _shake that booty, baby gay_ og synger med. Til og med Even synger med og overraskende nok kan han mye av teksten utenat.

Armer og bein beveger seg som en småfull blekksprut og Isak vet han sikkert ser helt idiot ut, men han kunne ikke brydd seg mindre.

Det blir en tidsreise tilbake til 70 og 80 tallet for etter at Dancing Queen er ferdig, kommer et par nye Abba låter og Elton Johns I’m Still Standing. Eskild, Even og Isak har ikke flyttet seg fra dansegulvet. De danser hver for seg, to og to og alle tre i en slags sandwich med Isak i midten.

Idet Elton John låta fader ut, har Mahdi fått nok og reiser seg med et høylytt stønn.

“Nå er det faen meg nok.”

 

.

 

Sola har for lengst gått ned og skumringen har lagt seg som en hinne over kvelden. Det har blitt litt kjøligere i lufta, men alkoholen varmer godt på innsiden, så fleecepleddene Even fant frem i sta henger fortsatt ubrukt over rekkverket.

Bordene ute på terrassen er fylt opp av tomme ølflasker og halvfulle skåler med potetgull, peanøtter og smågodt. Tequila-flaska er halvtom mens gutta begynner å bli fulle. Even sitter å snakker med Jonas og Zain om ølbrygging, mens Mahdi og Eskild står borte ved grillen og prøver å grille en pølse hver. På terrassegulvet under kjøkkenvinduet står spillkonsollen gutta har gitt ham i 30 årsgave.

Isak står i åpningen mellom kjøkkenet og terrassen og betrakter det hele. Han lener seg mot dørkarmen, svaier litt og kjenner det snurrer rundt oppe i hodet. Høyre øyet knipes igjen i et fåfengt forsøk på å få terrassen litt mer i fokus.

Plutselig reiser Even seg og kommer mot ham. Kræsjer nesten i en stol før han stopper rett framfor ham og kranser armen rundt livet hans.

“Går’e bra, baby?”

“Brillefint!”

Isak smiler bredt og prøver å kysse ham, men bommer på munnen og treffer munnviken i stedet. Even bare ler og kysser ham tilbake med mer presisjon.

Mahdi og Eskild har spist opp pølsene og er tilbake ved bordet. Brått reiser Mahdi seg og skrur ned musikken. Han kremter et par ganger, sier _ay_ høyt, fanger oppmerksomheten til Isak og de andre, og ber alle sette seg.

“Dette blir ikke noen fancy tale Issy, men jeg vil gjerne si noen få ord. Først og fremst vil jeg takke deg for å være en fantastisk fin venn. Jeg sier det sikkert ikke ofte nok, men jeg digger deg og er sykt glad for vennskapet vårt.”

Mahdi hever flaska, får alle med seg i en skål og tømmer ølen. Idet han setter den fra seg igjen, bommer han på bordet og alle begynner å le når flaska treffer gulvet. Heldigvis knuser den ikke, bare ruller under bordet og stopper når den treffer en fot.

“Så vil jeg på vegne av alle, takke Even for å organisere dette og lage i stand en sånn fet fest. Jeg kan jo bare snakke for meg selv, men jeg tror og håper jeg har alle med meg når jeg sier at dette har vært en perfekt kveld så langt. Men det er jo ikke så rart når Even har planlagt så nøye og har tenkt på absolutt _alt_.”

“Ja, faen mann! Tror jeg aldri har vært borte i mer dedikert partyplanlegger ass,” gliser Jonas. “Du er jo verre enn kona mi jo.”

Alle begynner å le. Isak ser bort på Even, ser at han rødmer og vender blikket ned i fanget, mumler et lite takk før han unnskylder seg for at han kanskje var litt _vel_ på og ivrig.

“Men-” Mahdi kremter igjen. “Til slutt vil jeg komme med en annonsering. Tenkte det passet å si det her når hele gjengen er samlet. Minus Mags da. Men sånn går det når du smeller dama på tjukken for tredje gang og må bale med ungeskrik og bleieskift.” Latter fyller terrassen på nytt. “Men nok om det. Saken er den at Zain og jeg skal gifte oss.”

Et kollektivt hjertesukk fyller luften før det brer seg en stillhet over terrassen. Øyene går fra den ene til den andre. Helt tilfeldig begynner Whitney Houstons I will Always Love You å spille.

Eskild skrur opp lyden og begynner å synge med. Ingen setter spørsmålstegn på hvorfor akkurat _den_ sangen dukker opp i spillelista, de bare synger med for full hals. Mahdi og Zain rister på hodet og begynner å le.

Idet sangen nærmer seg slutt og alle gratulasjoner er gitt, demper Mahdi musikken og setter øynene i Isak.  

“Isak?”

“Jah?”

Isak ser på ham, ser de blanke øynene og smilet som lurer i munnviken.

“Hadde ikke du kommet ut før meg og banet vei, vist at det går fint an å like gutter i 2020 så er det ikke sikkert jeg hadde turt å kjenne på følelsene som vellet opp i meg da jeg så Zain for første gang. Det er noe jeg aldri kommer til å glemme. Så jeg lurte på om du har lyst å være forloveren min?”

Isak kjenner at øynene blir våte, og munner åpner seg i ren refleks, men det kommer ingen lyd. Det ligger plutselig en stor klump i halsen, den har festet seg på stemmebåndet og nekter å slippe frem ordene som vil ut. Mahdi hever stemmen, søker blikket hans og gir ham et lite smil.

“Hva sier du, Issy? Kan jeg regne med deg eller må jeg finne en i andre sortering?”

Isak reiser seg brått. Campingstolen går i gulvet med et dunk. Det snurrer i topplokket og han kræsjer nesten med terrassedøra, må ta et par støttesteg på vei bort til Madhi. Han slenger armene rundt rundt ham og trekker ham inn i en god og lang klem.

“Fy faen, mann! Forlover? Er du sikker?”

“Hundre prosent!”

“Herregud, Mahdi. Så klart. Det vil være en ære.” Isak roper ut ordene.

 

.

 

Klokka nærmer seg tre på natta og bursdagsfesten har dødd litt. Eskild har inntatt treseteren og ingen er helt sikre på om han sover eller ikke, for ingen av dem har prøvd å snakke til ham det siste kvarteret.

Zain sitter i en stol inne i stua og halvsover. Mahdi prøver iherdig å vekke ham, men med en sixpack med øl og fire tequila innabords snubler han i sine egne bein og lander oppå ham, og der blir han liggende.

Jonas ligger i en stol og stirrer ut i lufta mens Isak og Even danser tett omslynget, midt på stuegulvet, til en typisk “siste rolig klinedans på utestedet.”

“Jeg er sliten,” hvisker Even.

“Jeg og, skal vi gå å legge oss?” spør Isak lavmælt.

“Kan vi det?”

“Seff.” Isak kysser Even på halsen. “Ser ikke ut som den gjengen her er så keen på mer fest de heller. Se på dem da.”

Isak stopper opp og løsriver seg fra Even, ser bort på sofaen. Even ser samme vei og kan ikke annet enn å si seg enig. Det kommer kun noen små grynt fra gutta. Jonas prøver å synge med på sangen som spilles, men kan bare hvert femte ord, så det blir bare usammenhengende babbel som kommer ut.

“Hallo, alle sammen! Hører dere meg?”

Isak roper ordene ut stua i et  forsøk på å få alle sin oppmerksomhet. Det er kun Jonas som svarer. Han spretter opp fra stolen og piler bort til Isak og Even, gir dem en salutt.

“Menig Jonas er lutter øre.”

“Takk for en jævlig fin bursdagsfeiring alle sammen. Det har vært sykt fint. Men nå er det tid for å ta kvelden og vi må fordele soveplasser.”

“Jeg har med oppblåsbar dukke.” Jonas ler så krøllene rister. “Neida, bare kødda. Det er en madrass. Liiiitt smal, men den funker.”

“Dust!” Isak himler med øynene. “Mahdi og Zain tar gjesterommet. Og Eskild lar vi bare ligge på sofaen.”

“Jeg kan jo bare dra hjem til meg, det er jo bare tre minutter å gå. Da har du en sengeplass mer og så slipper du å sove på den madrassen på gulvet Jonas.”

Isak svarer før Jonas for tid til å reagere på forslaget “Det kan du bare drite i.” Han tar tak i armen til Even og trekker ham inntil seg. “Du blir her. Jeg skal faen ikke sove uten deg ass.”

“Ja, men-” Even prøver seg, men Isak avbryte ham.

“Om du går så blir jeg med deg.”

“Even skal faen ikke gå noe sted. Vi trenger ham til frokosten i mårra,” gliser Jonas.

“Driver du å utnytter kjæresten min?” Isak slår Jonas i brystkassa.

“Seff,” snøvler han og må ta et par støttesteg for å holde seg på beina. “Må utnytte at vi har en kokk her. Tror du Eva lager så digg mat du eller?” ler Jonas. Even bare rister på hodet. “Jeg sover gjerne på gulvet hvis jeg får servert mat i mårra.”

“Bare vent litt.”

Isak drar Even med seg inn på kjøkkenet, dytter ham ned på en av stolene og setter seg oppå ham. Forteller ham først at Jonas er full og at han ikke _må_ mekke frokost i morra om han ikke orker eller vil.

Even takker for omtanken, men sier det går fint å mekke frokost i morra. Det er jo en del pølser og diverse grønnsaker til overs. Av det kan han godt lage omelett til alle.

De går ut i stuen og finner Jonas igjen.

“Vi sover i senga, du sover på gulvet og så blir det frokost ala Even i morra.”

“Fett!” Jonas jubler høyt. “Eskild? Hørte du det? Even mekker frokost i mårra!”

“Digg!” mumler Eskild. “Men Jonas kan jo ta sofaen, så kan jeg dele seng med deg og Even, Isak.”

“Hva faen?” roper Isak.

“Ja, han kjæresten din er hot. Og du er ikke så verst du heller. Deler gjerne seng med dere.”

“Faen ass, Eskild. Du har drukket for mye. Jeg liker deg, men jeg er ikke sååå glad deg i ass. Og Even han er bare min. Bare min!” Isak kranser armene rundt Even og holder ham hardt inntil seg.

“Så possessive ass.” ler Eskild halvt sovende.

“Nå går vi å legger oss! Og døra låses, Eskild. Så du kan bare drite i å prøve deg.”

“Dårlig gjort, jeg vil bare sove sammen med noen,” klager Eskild. “Vil du sove sammen med meg, Jonas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det jammen meg en skikkelig bursdagsfeiring på Isak. Synes dere Even har gjort en god jobb?
> 
> BEWA har brukt tryllestaven sin nok en gang. Hipp hurra 🧡🌼
> 
> Tusen takk til MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames) for lånet av Zain som Mahdis kjæreste. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Artemis2121 som i en kommentar for en god del kapitler siden satt meg på ideen om at Even måtte gjøre noe stort/flott for Isak. Jeg hadde jo allerede da tenkt at Isak skulle feire bursdagen sin med gutta, men det passet jo veldig bra å la Even være hjernen bak det hele 🧡
> 
> Alle kommentarer er gull verdt. De øker skrivergleden og gir meg inspirasjon / ideer 🧡


	52. Dagen derpå

Sola skinner inn gjennom en glipe i gardina, og treffer Isak i ansiktet. Han glipper med øynene og prøver iherdig å våkne, men det er ikke lett, for kroppen er tung og hodet verker. Klokka på nattbordet viser at den snart er halv tolv

Isak ruller rundt og strekker ut armen for å finne Even, men alt han kjenner er en myk pels. Even har ikke pels, tenker Isak og åpner øynene. Dyna ligger i en haug nede ved fotenden og Flemming har tatt plassen til Even, ligger i en krøll og sover.  

Oppå puta til Even ligger det et ark med en tegning og noen ord. Isak røsker den til seg og sukker lykksalig når han leser den. 

_ Baby <3 Har stått opp for å mekke frokost. Bare rop på meg om du vil ha kaffe på senga eller trenger noe annet. xoxo Even PS. Du er jævlig søt når du sover <3 _

Isak hører svak musikk og en eller annen stemme fra et eller annet sted i leiligheten. Siden alle gutta ble mer eller mindre drita fulle i natt og Even er oppe, regner Isak med at det er han som romsterer på kjøkkenet eller i stua.

Han roper Evens navn ut i lufta, hever stemmen og gjentar navnet hans når han ikke svare. Til slutt innser Isak at han enten må sende ham en melding, eller stå opp. Han velger det siste. Med små steg subber han ut av soverommet. 

Isak banker på døra til gjesterommet før han åpner den og kikker inn. Mahdi og Zain ligger tett inntil hverandre og småprater. Han gir beskjed om at det sikkert er mat snart før han lukker døra igjen. 

I stua ligger Eskild fortsatt på sofaen og sover. Madrassen til Jonas er tom og når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet ser han ham sitte oppe på kjøkkenbenken og prate med Even. 

“Halla.”

Even snur seg og ser mot døråpningen der Isak står. Han sprekker opp i et stort smil når han ser Isak, sier  _ halla _ og går bort til ham. Legger armene rundt halsen hans og kysser ham på munnen.  

“Nå håper jeg du er sulten, for jeg har laga masse mat.” 

“Digg. Er kjempesulten.”   

“Så bra.” Even smiler og går tilbake til omeletten som stekes i panna.

“Halla.” Jonas nikker mot Isak. 

“Halla kompis. Formen bra?”

“Nja, så der. Hatt bedre lørdager,” ler Jonas. “Du da?”

“Sliten. Men heldigvis ikke kvalm.”

Til tross for dårlig form, tar Jonas og Isak på seg jobben med å rydde bordet på terrassen og dekke til frokost. Jonas synker sammen på en av kjøkkenstolene etterpå og stønner høylytt. 

 

“Fy faen, jeg er sliten.” 

“Jeg og.” Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham mellom skulderbladene.  

 

.

 

Omelettene Even har lagd blir spist under lavmælt prat. Alle synes det smaker like godt som middagen i går og de lovpriser kokken for dagen-derpå-mat. Selv om matlysten ikke er på topp hos noen, blir mesteparten spist opp og flaska med cola er tom. Klokken  nærmer seg ett, men ingen av gutta er klare for å kjøre bil og ingen av dem har energi eller er spesielt keen på å finne på noe ute.

“Fifa-turnering?” Spørsmålet kommer fra Jonas

“Ja, faen du må innvie bursdagsgaven,” gliser Mahdi. 

“I’m in,” istemmer Zain. 

“Fett.” 

Isak gliser og tenker automatisk tilbake på sommeren 2020 da det nyeste Fifa-spillet kom ut og gjengen spilte sammen nesten hver dag i over en måned. 

De flytter seg raskt inn og støyen får Flemming til å  pile ut i gangen, gjennom kattedøra og ned trappa.

Mahdi og Jonas setter seg ned på gulvet mellom stuebordet og tv'n for å koble opp konsollen. Zain og Eskild inntar hver sin stol, mens Isak og Even setter i sofaen. Isak tar plass i armkroken til Even og fingrene deres flettes sammen.

“Jeg heier på deg, GFF!” Eskild lener seg fremover og og high-fiver Isak med et stort smil om munnen.

“GFF?” Even ser uforstående på Eskild. “Hva betyr det?” 

“Gay friends forever,” skyter Isak inn med latter i stemmen og får Even til å le. 

“Vi er vel alle GFFs.” Madhi smiler bredt. 

“Ikke jeg,” protesterer Jonas og snur seg mot dem.

“Ikke? Har du glemt at vi kyssa i går?” 

Isak hever øyenbrynene og ser på Jonas. Brynene rynker seg og Jonas blir stille et øyeblikk, før latteren sniker seg frem og han sprekker opp i et smil. 

“Jo, faen! Det gjorde vi.” 

“Kyssa dere?” 

Eskild og Even spør på likt. Isak ser ikke ansiktet til Even, men han høres like overraska ut som Eskild ser ut. Even sier ikke noe, men Eskild klarer naturligvis ikke å være stille. Han hever øyenbrynene og ser fornærmet ut. 

“Kysse på Jonas kan du, men å la meg sove sammen med deg og Even, det er liksom en big no-no. Ja, det er forskjell på folk.” 

“Eskild da.” 

Isak stønner høylytt og himler med øynene. Brått blir han usikker på hva Even  _ egentlig _ tenker, både om at Eskild er så direkte og om at Isak faktisk kysset bestekompisen sin.

Han klemmer hånda til Even og fanger oppmerksomheten hans, men idet han skal til å si noe begynner Jonas å snakke.  

“Du, Even! Hva Eskild tenker og mener har jeg ingen kontroll på, men du trenger i hvert fall ikke bekymre deg for meg. Jeg har ikke planer om å stjele typen din ass.” Jonas ser unnskyldende bort på Even og ler igjen. 

“Hadde ikke trodd det da. Men- eh- hvorfor kyssa dere?” Even ser på Jonas samtidig som han stryker Isak oppover låret. 

“Gudrun sto og kjefta på oss fordi vi bråkte så fælt og så beskyldte hun Isak for å ha en sex-orige med homser oppe på terrassen.” 

“Hæ?”

Alle utenom Isak ser vantro på Jonas. Han bare ler og rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Og derfor kyssa dere?” spør Even.

“Jeg ble så sykt provosert av den dama og ville bare provosere henne litt tilbake. Så jeg kyssa Issy på munnen,” forklarer Jonas.

“Eller så er du bare keen på meg. Kanskje litt hemmelig forelska?” Isak blunker til ham.

“Dust.” Jonas himler med øynene og ler, før han ser på Even. “Tilgitt?” 

“Ingenting å tilgi. Gudrun er ei drittkjerring, så et er greit.“

“En sex-orgie hadde vært _digg_ da.”

Eskild sukker lykksalig og får alle til å le. Isak kaster en sjokoladebit på ham og himler med øynene, kaller ham en sex-junkie og Eskild bare bekrefter at ja, det er han, for sex er jo så sykt digg. 

“I kveld.” 

Even hvisker ordene inn i øret til Isak mens han stryker ham oppover brystkassa. Isak snur hodet, strekker seg mot Even og fanger blikket hans, hever øyenbrynene og ber om et kyss. Hvisker tilbake til ham og blunker. 

“I kveld.” 

Jonas og Mahdi får æren av å åpne ballet. De snur seg og lener ryggen mot stuebordet med en kontroller hver mellom hendene. Vinnerinstinktet er fremtredende hos begge, og det tar ikke lang tid før det er krig, og en blanding av ufine ord og latter fyker mellom dem. 

Zain tar en slurk av brusen sin og kikker bort på Isak.

“Hva skal du gjøre med det ekstra lokalet ditt da? Hørte du dreiv å rydda der? Noen planer på gang?”

“Det blir ingen stor oppussing siden banken er så kjip og ikke vil låne meg penger. Så jeg prøver å overtale Even til å bruke det som et studio der han kan male og fotografere.” Isak ser på Even i sidesynet og klemmer litt på hånda hans, før han fanger blikket til Zain og sukker lett. “Men han er så forbanna sta.”

“Må du overtales?” Zain ser overrasket bort på Even. 

“Nei, altså-” Evens kinn rødner.

“Jeg vet det ikke er i tipp topp stand. Er det ikke bra nok?” Zain klør seg på haka. 

“Jo, jo, jo! Det er helt perfekt.”

“Så? Hvorfor nøler du?” Zain hever øynene og ser spørrende bort på Even. 

“Det- det- koster jo ikke noe.” Even flakker med blikket.

“Er ikke det bra da? Gratis leie av studio er jo fett!” 

“Nja- “ Even nøler.

“Herregud! Du må jo bare si ja.” Eskild slenger seg med i samtalen. “Isak er en rasjonell fyr. Han hadde ikke tilbudt deg det lokalet om han ikke trodde det var en god ide. At du får bruke det gratis, viser bare viser hvor sykt forelska han er deg.”

“Ja, faen. Eskild har rett. Det ville være jævlig dumt av deg å ikke ta imot det tilbudet ass.” Zain nikker ivrig. 

Med et rykk setter Even seg opp, reiser seg og sier han må inn på kjøkkenet og hente seg litt vann. Zain og Eskild ser spørrende på Isak, og han skjønner at gutta lurer på hvorfor Even reiste seg så brått. Han hvisker til gutta det er et litt vanskelig tema, men at alt er bra. 

Isak reiser seg og følger etter Even ut på kjøkkenet. 

Even står bøyd over vasken når Isak går mot ham. Hodet hviler mot overskapet, han puster tungt og i hånda har han et glass med vann. Isak går med forsiktig skritt mot ham, kranser armene rundt brystkassa hans og stryker ham på brystet mens han lar haka hvilke mot skuldra.

“Du, går det bra?”

“Jada, det bare- eh- ble litt vanskelig den samtalen.” Even sukker tungt. 

“Sorry. Det der var ikke planlagt altså.” Isak plasserer et kyss i nakken hans. “Jeg mente ikke å presse deg, eller til å få Zain eller Eskild til å presse deg til å si ja til å bruke lokalet.”

“Okei.” 

Even tar en stor slurk av glasset og setter det ned på benken. Blir stående med hodet mot overskapet og sukke tungt. 

“Men Eskild har rett da. Jeg er sykt forelska og vil  _ virkelig _ at du skal bruke det.” 

“Isak-” Even snur seg og ser bedende på ham. “Jeg- jeg-” 

“Hva om vi inngår en deal? Du bruker lokalet og så kan du få tegne meg?” foreslår Isak. 

“Men det har du jo sagt ja til allerede?”

“Jeg tenkte liksom på- uhm- litt mer av meg da.” Isak blunker til ham. 

“Mer?” En dus rødlig farge fyller kinnene til Even og han biter seg i leppa. 

“Ja- hele meg.” Isak smiler til ham. 

Even ser spørrende på ham.“Uten-”  

Isak avbryter ham med et lite skjelmsk smil.“Uten klær.” 

Even sperrer øynene opp og blir rød i hele ansiktet. Han bøyer hodet og kikker ned i gulvet i flere sekunder, før han sakte møter Isaks blikk igjen. 

“Nei- jeg- eh- v-v-vet ikke helt jeg. Det blir jo bare jeg som vinner på det.” 

Øynene til Even flakker og Isak skjønner han må skifte taktikk om han skal få Even til å si ja. Selv om Even tviler, er det ikke noe mer Isak vil akkurat nå enn at han skal ta imot tilbudet hans om å bruke lokalet. 

“Vet du hva? Nå driter vi i akttegning og så hører du på meg litt. Okei?”

“Okeeei.” Even nøler. 

“I et alternativt univers er det søndag, og du sitter og tegner eller maler i det rommet som har vinduer ut mot plassen. For der er lyset best. Når klokka nærmer seg to, så kommer jeg med lunsj til oss, for vi må jo spise  _ sammen _ . Vi sitter i en liten toseter, spiser og snakker om hverdagslig ting som hva vi skal spise til middag eller planlegger den kommende uka. Og når du skal fortsette å male, så vil ikke jeg gå fordi jeg  _ elsker _ å tilbringe tid sammen med deg,  _ elsker _ å se deg i den t-skjorta med all malingen på,  _ elsker _ å se deg være kreativ og smile, så jeg legger meg på sofaen med en bok eller finner et litt meningsløst spill på telefonen, bare for å være i nærheten av deg.” 

Isak snakker på både inn- og utpust, og smiler litt sjenert når ordflommen stopper og Even ser på ham med kulerunde øyne og åpne munn, som om han har spurt ham om et giftemål. 

“Har du tenkt på alt det der?”

“Jah.” Isak smiler til ham. 

“På oss sammen? Som spiser lunsj? Og du som leser liggende på sofaen og ser på meg mens jeg tegner?”

“Mm. Alt sammen og _mye_ mer. Og jeg vil at det skal skje i _dette_ universet for det er _her_ jeg er, og jeg vil dette så sykt mye. Og jeg tror at du innerst inne vil det sammen. Men at hodet ditt ikke spiller på lag med deg, og dumme tanker stopper deg fra i å si ja.”

“Off, du gjør det så vanskelig for meg,” sukker Even. 

Isak kysser ham raskt på kinnet og hvisker til ham. “Det trenger ikke være så vanskelig. Bare si ja uten å tenke for en gangs skyld. Stol på meg, jeg lover deg at det blir bra.” 

Det går et skjelv gjennom Even. Han lukker øynene og puster tungt. Lar fingrene gli gjennom håret til Isak. Det rykker til i munnviken hans og et ørlite smil vokser frem. 

“Okei.” Even tar et dypt pust og slipper det ut igjen. Ser så på Isak. “Okei.”

Etter et par minutter går Isak og even ut i stua igjen. Med seg har de hver sin bolle potetgull, to en og en halv litere med brus og noe å drikke i. For lat til å vaske opp, fant han frem en liten remse med plastbegere innerst i skapet.  

Jonas og Mahdi reagerer knapt, helt oppslukt i fotballkampen. De er inne i sluttminuttene og Jonas som er Bayern Munchen leder tre - to over PSG og Mahdi.  

“Brus og pottis, folkens.” 

Idet Isak setter ned ting på bordet, snur han seg og hvisker til Even. 

“Kan jeg sitte i armkroken din igjen?”

“Alltid.”

Even setter seg ned og tar tak i t-skjorta til Isak, trekker ham til seg. Isak synker ned i sofaen, og blir liggende med hodet i halsgropa til Even og beina dinglende over armlenet. Hånda til Even hviler på magen hans og de fletter fingrene sammen. 

Eskild og Zain ser bort på dem. Isak gir dem et advarende blikk og rister ørlite grann på hodet. Helt unødvendig viser det seg, for han har jo verdens beste og mest forståelsesfulle venner. 

“Fy faen, Issy. Tenk at du endelig har fått deg kjæreste.” Zain smiler bredt. 

“Ja, og ikke hvilken som helst fyr heller. Du fant deg likeså godt en gresk gud.” Eskild smiler.

“Kunstner og kokk. Du har virkelig skutt gullfuglen.” 

Zain bøyer seg mot bordet, tar en neve med potetgull og stapper i munnen. Isak lar blikket vandre mellom gutta, smiler til dem og tenker de begge har rett. 

“Ja, jeg gjorde det.” Isak sukker lykksalig.  

“Nei, nei, nei.” Even hever stemmen. “Det er  _ jeg _ som har skutt gullfuglen. For det finnes ikke en finere fyr eller noen med større hjerte enn Isak.” 

 

.

 

Gutta har nettopp dratt, og Isak og Even er alene i leiligheten igjen. Etter å ha vært på do møter Even ham midt på stuegulvet. Even strekker ut armene, inviterer ham inn til seg og Isak er ikke sen å be. For det er ingen steder han heller vil være enn i armene til Even. 

“Hva synes du? Ble det en alright bursdagsfeiring?”

“Jah!” Isaks smil brer seg. “Kan ikke huske sist gang jeg hadde en så fin feiring.” 

“Er det sant?”

“Mm.” Isak kysser Even. 

“Jeg er så glad du at du synes det”

“Så langt har helga vært helt perfekt.” Isak kysser Even på nytt.

“Jeg må bare fortelle deg noe.”

“Hva da, baby?” 

“Jeg- jeg- altså- du vet den lørdagen etter bursdagen din?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker. Han husker den lørdagen godt. Hele helga var en skikkelig berg og dalbane, proppet av følelser av alle slag. 

“Jeg ble sånn sykt lei meg når jeg hørte om bursdagen din, fikk helt vondt i hjertet. Jeg fant ut at jeg ville lage et fint bursdagsminne for deg, men så fucka jeg så totalt opp da jeg stakk den lørdagsnatta, og s-”

“Even- ikke-”

Even rister på hodet og presser pekefingeren mot munnen til Isak i et forsøk på å få han til å tie stille. Han ser på ham med alvorlige øyne og Isak presser leppene sammen.

“Nei, hør på meg. Vær så snill.” 

“Okei.” Isak kysser fingrene til Even  

“Ingen fortjener en sånn bursdagshelg. Ihvertfall ikke du. Så da jeg endelig fikk litt mer orden på meg selv.” Even slipper ut et langtrukket sukk. “Etter at du åpnet armene dine og tok imot meg uten fordommer, så fant jeg ut at jeg måtte gjøre dette her. Jeg hadde ikke noe valg.”

“Du har et hjerte av gull du.” 

 

.

 

Sola som har funnet veien gjennom de gule gardinene de siste dagene, er erstattet med grått lys. Isak reiser seg i senga og løfter på gardina, ser mørke skyer fare forbi og lett regn slå mot vinduet.

At søndagen er grå gjør absolutt ingenting, for Isak har en kjæreste som ligger i senga sammen med ham og er så sykt varm og fin, og da betyr grå skyer og regn ingenting. Og det vil jo ikke være dårlig vær for alltid heller. Bak hver regntung sky, skinner alltid sola. 

Isak strekker seg mot radioen på nattbordet og skrur den på, lar lavmælt musikk fylle rommet. Så faller han tilbake i senga med et lite dunk og et smil om munnen. Tanken på hva som skjedde i går kveld får det til å gå en liten skjelving inne i ham. Han sukker fornøyd og lurer på om han noen gang har følt sånn nærhet til noen som han følte i går da de lå sammen.  

Even trengte seg inn i ham, fylte hele ham og stønnet så høyt når han kom at halve Ausvika hadde hørt dem om vinduet på soverommet hadde vært åpent. Han selv kom like etterpå, overtent og steinhard, trengte bare at Even omsluttet hånda si rundt pikken hans. 

Isak savner tyngden av Even mot kroppen sin og snur seg for å finne ham. Han ligger sammenkrøllet som en ball helt på kanten av senga. Dyna er trukket godt opp mot ansiktet, bare litt av bakhodet og det blonde håret stikker frem. 

Han kryper bortover madrassen og under dyna til Even. Knærne plasseres inn i knehasene hans og han kranser armen rundt overkroppen hans, mens ansiktet bores inn i nakken. Nakkehårene til Even kiler ham i nesa og på kinnene.

“Even? Er du våken?” 

Ordene hviskes mot den varme huden, og når han ikke svarer hever han stemmen litt og gjentar spørsmålet. Kiler ham samtidig litt under haka for å få ham til å våkne. Even bare mumler  _ sove _ og slipper ut et tungt sukk. 

Isak presser seg enda nærmere Even og lukker øynene. Blir liggende våken lenge, lytte til et eller annet morgenprogram på radioen og bare nyte varmen og tyngden hans mot sin egen kropp. 

Han kunne ligget sånn lenge, hele dagen om det var mulig. Men han må sånn sykt på do og magen romler. 

“Jeg må opp.”

“Nei, ikke gå!” mumler Even og tar tak i hånda hans, holder den hardt. 

“Må pisse.” 

“Bli.” 

“Even-” 

Even prøver å holde Isak igjen, men det tar ikke lang tid før han må gi slipp på hånda hans og han slipper ut et lite klynk. Isak plasserer en serie våte kyss på skuldra hans før han åler seg ut av senga og småløper inn på do. 

Tilbake på soverommet, går han bort til Even. Han har våknet litt mer og ligger med øynene åpne, og stirrer inn i den hvite skapdøra fremfor seg. 

“Jeg er skikkelig sulten og tenkte å mekke frokost til oss. Vil du stå opp og bli med meg inn på kjøkkenet?”

Even lukker øynene et øyeblikk og sukker tungt. “Jeg- jeg- eh- tror ikke jeg orker. Er så sliten.”

“Okei?” Isak setter seg på kanten av senga og stryker ham på kinnet. “Mer sliten enn vanlig?” 

“Mm.” Even nikker så vidt og slipper ut nok et tungt sukk. "Jeg- jeg- er helt tom for energi."

“Det går fint. Det er ingenting du må gjøre idag. Vil du ha frokost på senga?”

“Er ikke sulten.”

_ Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep.  _

Even strekker seg etter telefonen på nattbordet, kikker på displayet og skrur av alarmen med et langtrukket grynt. Bevegelsene er seige og lange.

“Hva er det?” spør Isak forsiktig. 

“Medisiner,” svare Even stille. 

Isak reiser seg, sier han kan hente medisinene og går mot døra. Snur og går tilbake til Even, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham på panna med våte lepper før han går på nytt. Minuttet senere er han tilbake med et kaldt glass vann og to ulike pillebrett. 

“Uhm- er det en av hver av disse?” Isak holder brettene opp mot Even.

Even åpner så vidt øynene. “Mm.”

“Reis deg opp da.”

Even reiser seg sakte opp og lener seg mot veggen bak ham. Sukker tungt og tar i mot de to små pillene og vannglasset. Isak ser ham lukke øynene i det han kaster pillene i munn og svelger dem med litt vann. 

“Sånn, nå kan du legge deg igjen, kjære.” Isak stryker ham på kinnet og tar imot glasset hans. 

“Takk, baby.” Even synker ned i senga igjen og drar dyna så langt opp mot seg at bare hodet synes. 

“Sov du, så lager jeg meg litt frokost.”

“Mmm,” mumler ham. “Sorry for at jeg er så sliten.”

“Ikke tenk på det, baby. Du har lov å være sliten, så mye som du har jobbet denne uka, spesielt de siste dagene.”

“Jeg skulle ikke ha-”

“Shhh.” Isak kysser ham på munnen. “Ingen negative tanker nå.”

“Okei-” Even trekker pusten godt inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen.  

“Er det greit at jeg går ned på kontoret og jobber litt etter jeg er ferdig med å spise?”

“Ja.” Even nikker og dyna beveger seg. 

“Sees etterpå da, kjære.” 

Isak kysser ham i håret og reiser seg. Even bare grynter nok et lite ja og snur seg rundt. I døråpningen snur Isak seg og kikker mot senga, ser håret til Even stikke opp av dyna og kjenner det bruse av glede inne i ham. 

For selv om Even er mer sliten enn vanlig, kanskje blir værende i senga i noen timer til og ikke orker å gjøre noe som helst i dag, så er han her hos ham, i hans seng og lar ham hente medisiner til ham uten protester. 

Og Isak kan gjerne gjøre ingenting med Even. 

Etter en rask frokost med to knekkebrød og et kokt egg, tar Isak turen ned til kontoret. På pulten ligger en liten bunke med ubetalte fakturaer og i den blå ringpermen ligger det en haug med bilag han ikke har ført. 

I tillegg må han lese seg opp på noen nye lønnsregler og regne på hva han skal tilby Markus i lønn nå som han skal få ansvar for både åpning og låsing av butikken til høsten. Til tross for sin eplekjekke fremtoning og manglende evne til å holde kjeft til tider, er han en ansvarsfull ansatt som  _ alltid _ gjør jobben sin.

Isak skrur på radioen for å få litt selskap mens han jobber. Finner en kanal med variert musikk fra de siste tiårene. Han blir sittende og nynne til sangene mens han jobber. Etter en halvtime hører han en kjent stemme.

 

_ All we hear is radio ga ga _

_ Radio goo goo _

_ Radio ga ga _

_ All we hear is radio ga ga _

_ Radio blah blah _

_ Radio, what's new? _

_ Radio, someone still loves you _

 

Kjøreturen han hadde med Even til miljøstasjonen for en måneds tid siden popper opp i hodet og han kan ikke la være å smile. Han husker  _ hele  _ bilturen til Høgli som den skulle ha skjedd i dag morges. Å se ansiktet til Even sprekke opp i et stort smil og høre latteren fylle bilen etter at Even sa at han sang fint, var som å få en injeksjon med dopamin rett i hjertet. 

Isak tar frem telefonen og åpner meldingsvinduet. Even sover sikkert ennå, men han må bare skrive en melding til ham for det. 

 

**Isak (12.02):** hører på Radio Ga Ga. Tenker på miljøstasjonsdaten vår. 🧡  Aldri vært så glad for å dra dit noen gang 🧡

 

Etter nesten to timer sier Isak seg ferdig. Han kikker kjapt på telefonen, ser at Even fortsatt ikke har svart ham. Så slår han av pcen, skrur av både radio og lys og lukker døra. Med raske skritt går han bortover gulvet og når han kommer ut i gangen forseres tre og tre trinn opp trappa. 

Det er helt stille i leiligheten. Isak kikker inn i stua og på kjøkkenet, men Even er ingen av stedene. Han går så med lette skritt mot soverommet. Døra står på gløtt og når han titter inn, ser han håret til Even og en arm stikke opp av dyna. 

På andre siden av senga, oppå dyna ligger Flemming som en ball med snuten vendt mot Even. Isak sukker lykksalig og tenker at der ligger de to fineste han vet om. Mennene i hans liv. 

Isak lister seg bort til senga og setter seg på sengekanten. Lar fingrene gli gjennom det silkemyke håret.

“Even? Sover du?” 

Even svarer ikke, så han kryper under dyna og legger seg tett inntil ham. Legger hånda rundt ham og koser han på magen mens han lavmælt snakker til ham. Forteller om hvor glad han er for at Even er der. At det å ha noen å komme hjem til er hva han i lang tid har savnet. At søndagene, da alt er stengt og alle holder på med sitt, har vært de vanskeligste dagene å takle alene. 

“Men vet du hva? Nå kommer søndagene til å bli de aller fineste dagene. For jeg har fri fra jobb og kan tilbringe hele dagen sammen med deg. På stua, ved fjorden, ute på balkongen eller i senga. Det spiller ingen rolle hvor, så lenge vi er sammen.”

Even sier ikke noe, bare grynter litt og Isak er usikker på om han sover eller ikke. 

Radioen står fortsatt på og norske hits siver lavmælt ut av høyttaleren. Markus Grønnebergs litt hese stemme treffer øret behagelig. Isak trykker seg nærmere Even og kiler ham på brystkassa mens han synger lavt inn mot øret hans. 

 

_ Kanskje du behøver... _

_ Kanskje jeg behøver noen... _

_...som trenger deg _

 

Idet sangen fader ut, plasser han et par myke kyss på skuldra til Even og hvisker inn i den litt klamme huden. 

“Jeg elsker deg.” 

Even tar tak i hånda til Isak, fletter fingrene med hans og klemmer forsiktig til. Det går et skjelv gjennom ham. 

Så mumler Even lavmælt til ham. 

“Elsker deg også.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var det ubønnhørlig slutt. 
> 
> Det ble nok litt mye bursdagsplanlegging og feiring for Even og han tok nok ikke nok hensyn til seg selv, kroppen og hodet sitt. Men selv om han beklager seg overfor Isak, så tror jeg han synes det er verdt det, for som han sa så var jo dette noe han _måtte_ gjøre for Isak. Og Isak er jo glad i alle versjoner av Even. Også Even uten energi og med tungt hode. 
> 
> Håper jeg har klart å samle alle tråder og besvart alle spørsmål som har dukket opp underveis i denne historien. 
> 
> Tusen takk til verdens beste beta - BEWA - som kom å reddet meg når jeg sto fast og sa ja til å være beta uten å blunke midt i historien min. Jeg digger deg 🧡🌼  
> Tusen takk til MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames) for lånet av Zain som Mahdis kjæreste.
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som har lest og kommentert på denne historien. Jeg har satt utrolig pris på hver eneste leser og hver eneste kommentar og hjerte. Det har betydd mye for meg og hjulpet meg masse mens jeg har skrevet. 🧡🌼 Om du vil legge igjen noen ord nå også, blir jeg hoppende glad 🧡 
> 
> Det er nok ikke utenkelig at dere får høre fra Isak og Even i dette universet igjen en gang. Kanskje flytter de sammen etterhvert? Kanskje de får seg en katt til? Kanskje moren til Even kommer på sommerbesøk til Ausvika? Kanskje Gudrun blir utsatt for en ulykke og de eneste som er i nærheten til å hjelpe er Isak og Even? Og så må hun forholde seg til de er mer enn homoseksuelle og ikke til å stole på. Mye _kan_ skje... 
> 
> Akkurat nå har jeg to andre historier jeg skriver på. Ingen av dem blir så lange som den her, langt derifra. Og de blir i hvertfall ikke sånn slow burn, men heller instant FLUFF med masse søtt på toppen. Kjenner jeg trenger å skrive det nå ;-)
> 
> Jeg får avslutte med et par visdomsord.
> 
> 🧡 ALT ER LOVE! 🧡 DU ER IKKE ALENE 🧡


End file.
